Algún día
by Napilut
Summary: Katniss debe lidiar con su vida después de haber sido el Sinsajo ¿Será tan fácil dejar de serlo? ¿Cómo afrontará su relación con Peeta? ¿Cómo serán sus hijos? Fanfiction que pretende relatar la evolución de los personajes tras el último libro, incluyendo la 2ª Generación.
1. Inquietudes

**Disclaimer**_: la fantástica trilogía de Los juegos del hambre le pertenece a Suzanne Collins._

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**La Verdadera Victoria**

**Capítulo 1**

_Inquietudes_

La luna se ve desde mi cama, y la contemplo mientras se me cierran los ojos. Hace tiempo que no tengo un sueño profundo.

Peeta ha terminado de desvestirse y entra en la cama como si llevara años haciéndolo, aunque solo hace unas semanas que volvemos a dormir juntos. Que él este conmigo me relaja de la misma forma que lo hizo la primera noche que entró en mi cama. Desde que respondí con un firme "real" a su trémula pregunta, me besa con mayor confianza y yo le respondo con renovada intimidad.

Me pierdo en sus labios, en sus brazos, o debería de decir que me encuentro en ellos, hasta que en algún momento caigo rendida de puro cansancio psicológico. Cada día es un fardo más de agotamiento en la lucha para ser feliz o, como mínimo, no caer en una desesperación demasiado profunda.

Pasamos algunos días juntos, y otros menos. A veces voy a casa de Haymitch y trato de mantener una conversación decente con él, aunque los dos estemos demasiado atormentados para actuar con normalidad. En otras ocasiones cazo en el bosque hasta altas horas, y en otras simplemente me sumerjo en un estado de casi catatonia, mirando las llamas crepitar en la chimenea. De esa forma pasa el invierno, y Peeta y yo acabamos viviendo juntos por el uso y costumbre, porque su casa está totalmente abandonada y porque, en realidad, él es mi hogar; quizá yo también sea el suyo.

Despertamos prácticamente al mismo tiempo, creo que de forma instintiva el movimiento de uno despierta al otro. Nos dedicamos a nuestras cosas, no esperamos para comer, por la tarde a veces pasamos el día en casa o en el pueblo, y en la cena volvemos a estar juntos, y luego dormimos. Ocasionalmente tenemos visita, y de una forma lenta, más o menos dolorosa, llega la primavera y las primroses que Peeta plantó bajo la ventana apuntan al cielo con majestuosidad.

El Distrito poco a poco avanza en su reconstrucción, el nuevo gobierno de Panem ha puesto en marcha los Planes de Reconstrucción del Nuevo Panem, y el Distrito 12 avanza gracias a la inyección de dinero del Gobierno. Peeta y yo perdimos todas las ganancias de Los Juegos, y cuando el gobierno de Paylor quiso devolvérnosla decidimos cederlo a dichos fondos, podemos vivir perfectamente mientras tengamos hogar, el negocio de Peeta y el bosque para cazar.

Es curioso ver las nuevas monedas que se están poniendo en circulación, con el símbolo del sinsajo, que me hacen recordar lo mucho que echo de menos a Magde. En los billetes pretendían poner nuestro rostro, obviamente nos negamos, y en su lugar aparece el diseño del monumento a los fallecidos en la llamada Ultima Revolución de los Distritos. El monumento me hiela la sangre, es un monolito inmenso junto a una cúpula de piedra maciza, en cuyo interior están grabados los nombres de todos los caídos en la Guerra; constantemente se dejan flores allí. Piensan construir una réplica del monolito en todos los Distritos, de momento, solo el Distrito Doce tiene la suya, a veces incluso yo dejo una ofrenda.

Gracias a la puesta en circulación de los trenes del Capitolio para el transporte público, puedo ver a mi madre con cierta rutina, y recibir a personalidades que, aunque me asestan un latigazo de recuerdos, necesito aceptar en mi vida. De hecho, una de las pocas personas de mi pasado que no ha venido a verme todavía es Gale.

Mi inquietud comienza un buen día avanzada ya la primavera cuando mi madre me hace una pregunta escueta pero directa:

-Cariño, ¿Cuándo te casarás? –ni siquiera estamos hablando de Peeta, ni de mi vida, ni de mi futuro, ni de nada en particular.

Me encuentro en la cocina troceando carne mientras ella se encarga de hacer lo mismo con las verduras del estofado, cuando me clava aquella pregunta como un puñal.

-Ya no tienes ningún motivo para temer un compromiso- prosigue -y a todas luces Peeta y tú lleváis una vida de pareja –empiezo a desmenuzar la carne con demasiado ímpetu, noto como me ruborizo y me asqueo con la intromisión.

-Peeta y yo vivimos juntos, pero no tenemos que casarnos por eso –contesto, a la defensiva.

-Bueno- musita mi madre- quizá estos sean unos nuevos tiempos, donde la cosas se estilen de otra manera, ya nadie necesita casarse para tener un hogar.

Antes del derrocamiento del Capitolio, las parejas se casaban con cierta presteza por motivos prácticos, ya que casarse significaba conseguir una vivienda, que aunque fuera pequeña y de mala calidad, daba cobijo. Ahora, hasta que el gobierno consiga activar de nuevo la economía y los negocios se ha establecido una renta básica para cada ciudadano sin medios, realmente apenas llega para adquirir productos de primera necesidad y pagar un alquiler, pero es una forma de que nadie se quede en la calle, mientras esperan que se terminen de construir las ansiadas viviendas del Estado. Por eso, ya no hace falta casarse para que a una familia le asignen un hogar, pueden solicitar protección al gobierno por el mero hecho de ser ciudadanos.

-Así es- le digo.

-De todos modos un acto de amor siempre es bonito ¿No crees?- puedo sentir como mi madre busca mi mirada, mientras yo arrojo la carne a la olla y me niego a devolvérsela –Me encantaría ver cómo rehaces tu vida, poniendo como principio un ritual tan nuestro, con alguien a quién amas, por qué le amas... ¿Verdad?

-Claro –contesto sin dudar.

-Con dieciocho años yo ya estaba mudándome a nuestra casa en La Veta- dice mi madre–y no tardé mucho en estar embarazada de ti, claro que antes evitar un embarazo dependía en gran medida del Capitolio. Si querían elevar el índice de natalidad sencillamente no facilitaban ningún medio de protección –la miro de soslayo, veo que mira fijamente la verdura cortada en taquitos que se encuentra sobre la tabla de madera –Hija, solo quiero que seas feliz, que no escatimes un solo momento para celebrar y disfrutar de la suerte que, a pesar de todo, tenemos.

Ella me mira fijamente y yo también la miro, sin saber qué decir, porque si alguna vez supe celebrar algo, he olvidado cómo se hacía, y qué se sentía. Pienso en la idea de casarme con Peeta, en todos los invitados que no podrán acudir a nuestra boda, empezando por mi padre, y terminando por las personas que murieron en la guerra, personas como Finnick o mi mejor amiga Magde y, por supuesto, mi propia hermana. Me resulta tan doloroso de imaginar, que me tienta un fuerte impulso de salir corriendo a la habitación y encerrarme hasta que vuelva el invierno, y hundirme con él.

En ese instante escucho la cerradura de la puerta principal, la llave gira y la puerta se abre, pasando Peeta y con él, el aroma a pan caliente. Entra a duras penas por la estrecha puerta ya que lleva varias bolsas de papel en los brazos. Antes de deshacerse de los paquetes saluda a mi madre con un beso en la mejilla y a mí con un beso pequeño en los labios, y mira con expresión hambrienta el guiso a medio hacer.

Pasamos una hora en el salón mientras acaba de cocerse la carne, sentados con la televisión frente a nosotros retransmitiendo el noticiario del día. De momento no hay una gran variedad en la programación, solo hay noticias, dibujos animados, o una líneas de colores que indican que no se está transmitiendo nada. En el noticiario de hoy hablan del avance de los de los Programas de inserción de habitantes del anteriormente llamado Capitolio, es decir, de la forma en que se están integrando personas que antes habían vivido cómodamente con el régimen.

-Va a ser duros para ellos –comenta Peeta desde el sillón en el que habitualmente se sienta, mi madre está en el sillón opuesto, asintiendo con la cabeza –Supongo que cualquier renta básica les sabe a poco…

-Y los que no han perdido su vivienda no llevarán a bien tener invitados miserables –añade mi madre, negando con la cabeza.

-Y luego quedan los nostálgicos, –suelto yo, de repente- a los que les gustaría tanto que Snow resucitara- y siento esa vieja cólera, esa cólera que no quedó satisfecha con la simple muerte de aquel hombre serpiente.

-Una nostalgia así, no puede hacer feliz a nadie –dice Peeta, que se levanta de pronto y se dirige a la cocina.

Peeta y mi madre ponen la mesa, mientras yo no puedo salir de mi estado de absorción absoluta mientras miro sin ver las imágenes que se suceden en el televisor. El antes y él después de los Distritos, apenas han pasado unos meses y ya han mejorado mucho, pero la visión del antes me tortura de igual manera.

-Katniss, Katniss- Peeta está frente a mí, me toca la cara y yo consigo mirarle a los ojos y volver al mundo -¿Dónde estabas? Sea donde sea seguro que se está mejor aquí- apoyo mi mejilla contra su mano y asiento, y ocupo mi silla en la mesa.

Mi madre nos cuenta, como ya es habitual, los progresos del hospital del Distrito Cuatro, en el que colabora y donde, a su edad, ha iniciado unos estudios improvisados. Habla de la mejoría de los pacientes, heridos de guerra tanto física como psicológicamente, y lo importante que es su actitud, su vitalismo, y la presencia de sus seres queridos en los tratamientos. Se nota que está entusiasmada, pero no puede ocultar en su mirada los años de vejez que se le han echado encima en tan sólo unos meses, tras la muerte de su hija, de mi hermana. La escucha hablar y admiro su lucha, una lucha que no tuvo cuando mi padre murió pero que ahora está llevando de una forma ejemplar.

Al final de la tarde le acompañamos a la estación y nos despedimos de ella mientras el sol acaba de ocultarse en el horizonte.

Peeta y yo volvemos tomados de la mano, él ve unas flores y las recoge, como un día hiciera tras los primeros Juegos del hambre, formando un ramo para mí. Yo le sonrío y aunque, como aquella vez, este ramo también me trae un vago recuerdo de mi viejo mejor amigo, no tiene ninguna connotación más allá de la amistad lejana que algún día nos tuvimos. Con el ramo fuertemente estrechado contra mi pecho, camino escuchando cómo le ha ido el día a Peeta, y cuando pregunta por el mío, evito contarle que mi madre está impaciente porque nos casemos.

Pongo las flores en un jarrón con agua y me desperezo, me parece ver a Prim cruzando el pasillo y siento un escalofrío en la espalda.

-¿Todo bien?- me dice Peeta, besándome por detrás, en la nuca.

-Sí

-¿Qué te apetece cenar? –me giro y le abrazo de la cintura

-Pan con queso- Peeta se ríe

-¿Otra vez?- asiento -¿Ssolo eso?

-Y un vaso de leche- me mira fijamente unos instantes, y su expresión me transmite paz y felicidad, y me pregunto cómo habrá superado tanta pérdida, toda su familia: sus padres y hermanos, volados de un plumazo de la vida.

Quizá, pienso con horror, he dado por hecho que lo ha superado, pero no es así. Él nunca habla de sus penas, nunca parece triste, pero a veces pinta durante muchas horas, y guarda sus cuadros en un armario, y yo no me atrevo a mirarlos. He aprendido a decirle que le quiero cuando entra en ese frenesí creador, cuando parece desquiciado y a punto de explotar, por cosas de las que nunca habla.

Cuando vuelve a la mesa deja mi cena y la suya, y comemos en silencio, sin poner el televisor. Ponerlo a medio día forma parte de la terapia del doctor Aurelius, pues dice que debo de asumir la realidad para salir del estado de shock, pero antes de dormir Peeta no me tortura con ello.

Aquella noche, Peeta es quién se encarga de acrecentar mi inquietud.

Normalmente, nos metemos en la cama y nos abrazamos, a veces nos besamos, pero todo es bastante inocente. Quizá porque mi mente está demasiado asustada todavía, demasiado aturdida y atormentada, siempre me conformo con nuestros besos y ni siquiera pienso en que Peeta y yo podamos ir más allá, aunque alguna vez lo vea en sueños.

Mi cuerpo, un puzzle de piel de tonalidades diferentes, no me parece agradable ni a la vista ni al tacto, y cuando esa noche Peeta cuela su mano bajo el pijama y me acaricia la cintura, doy un salto.

-Lo siento- me dice –Siempre me quedo con ganas de acariciarte...

-Pues yo no me quedo con ganas de que lo hagas –gruño, y veo como su expresión se contrae, adoptando un gesto doloroso.

-Vaya… -dice, con voz ronca- qué dura eres.

-No es por ti. Me gustaría… Me gustaría que mi piel fuera normal –confieso, pues realmente estoy segura de que me encantarían sus caricias

-¿Tan rara ha quedado tu piel? –toma mi mano y la lleva bajo su camisa del pijama, y se me eriza el vello del cuerpo cuando mis dedos pasan sobre su abdomen

-¿Notas algo que no sea normal? –le acaricio, noto su piel lisa y aterciopelada. Recorro con mis dedos desde su esternón hasta la goma del pantalón y entonces percibo una rugosidad prácticamente inapreciable al tacto.

-Solo un pequeño pliegue, creo- murmuro.

-Antes era mucho peor, al principio parecía un parche de tela. Pero con el tiempo se va alisando.

-No te quemaste tanto como yo, te he visto sin camisa, apenas se te nota–tomo su mano y hago lo mismo que él, miro sus ojos fijamente tratando de vislumbrar repulsión, pero él no modifica su expresión serena. Sé que puede notar la rugosidad de mi piel bajo sus dedos. –No finjas que no te da cierto asco.

-No tengo nada que fingir –bisbisea, se libera de mi mano y sigue sus propias caricias, inquietantemente cerca de mis senos –Quizá tus quemaduras sean más graves, pero estoy seguro de que la piel nueva estaba peor hace un mes –reflexiono y me doy cuenta de que no me he fijado, he dado por hecho que siempre tendría el aspecto de una pasa. Entonces yo también me acaricio el abdomen y descubro que mi piel está menos rugosa que la primera vez que tuve el valor de tocarla o mirarla.

Peeta me sigue acariciando el abdomen hasta que me rodea la cintura, apretándome contra él y sus manos se entretienen con el tacto de mi espalda, y nuca, mientras la piel de sus dedos baila sobre mi piel, me besa humeda, profunda, y lentamente, provocando que mi cuerpo se tibie. Tras un rato así, apoya su frente en la mía y susurra provocándome un sutil estremecimiento:

-Te quiero- contesto de forma casi automática un _"y yo a ti"_. Aunque yo no necesito decir _"te quiero"_ como él, me gusta como sonríe cuando correspondo sus palabra.

No obstante, me mira como si esperara algo más de mí, hasta que al final se rinden sus ojos azules, y solo puedo ver como sus espesas y rubias pestañas entierran sus iris. Me besa efímeramente la nariz y se relaja sobre la almohada. Puedo intuir que es lo que le frustra pero no quiero planteármelo, me da miedo. Diga lo que diga mi cuerpo es un espanto, temo mi desnudez, temo que sus manos pasen por las zonas de mi cuerpo que se quemaron y lo aborrezca.

-Katniss, deseo tu cuerpo tal como es, lo prometo, nunca podrías repugnarme–sus palabras se echan sobre mí como bestias y me gustaría que la luz que se cuela por la ventana se esfumara de repente, para que no pudiera ver mi gesto de sorpresa -¿Algún día nos podremos acariciar sin ningún temor?- me mira fijamente y hace que me ruborice.

-Algún día –contesto, y mi voz suena casi robótica.

-Me miras como si fuera un fantasma- veo como evita reírse y siento como me empiezo a enfadar -¿Ese día será de este año?

-Pues quizá no- le espeto, molesta

-No te enfades, Katniss; no se puede bromear contigo… –me doy la vuelta y agarro la sábana bajo mi mentón; si hay algo que detesto es que se burle de mí –Solo quería ponerle algo de humor a esto.

-¿Humor a qué, que es _esto_?- inquiero, ofendida.

-Nada –dice él rápidamente y me abraza por la espalda.

-No digas que es _nada_–me doy la vuelta y le miro con fiereza, pero él me devuelve una mirada tan tierna que apenas puedo mantenerme firme en mi enfado.

-"Esto" es todo eso que no superamos, nada más- le miro fijamente mientras mi expresión se relaja, dominada mi mente por la inocencia de su semblante–Abrázame- me pide, y cuando lo hago hunde su cabeza en mi pelo y deja caer un suspiro apenas perceptible.


	2. Socializando

**Capítulo 2**

_Socializando_

Una de las cosas que me entretienen y evitan que me hunda en recuerdos tormentosos, es cocinar. Nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a gustarme, en la casa de la Veta, normalmente cocinaba mi madre, y después de la guerra Sae me traía la comida, y más tarde me alimentaba Peeta. Desde que decidí tratar de salir de mi depresión, empecé a hablar con el doctor Aurelius, y una parte de la terapia era encontrar una actividad que me evadiera, especialmente cuando me quedara sola. No puedo pasar todo el día aniquilando criaturas en el bosque y Peeta trabaja todas las mañanas, (ha encontrado sin mucho esfuerzo un compañero para las tardes), así que después de ir de caza preparo las piezas, congelo algunas, llevo al Nuevo Quemador (que ahora es un mercado) otras, y cocino la carne después. Lo cierto es que creo que comemos demasiadas proteínas. No cocino grandes platos, casi siempre son guisos, y tampoco hay mucho donde elegir ingredientes, pero mientras troceo, mezclo y sazono, mi mente se apaga.

Otro entretenimiento es el pequeño huerto que preparamos tras la casa, donde Haymitch en su lugar tiene gansos. En primavera ya pueden plantarse bastantes cosas, y hoy ha llegado nuestro pedido de semillas del Distrito 11. Así que, impaciente, cojo una pequeña pala de metal y comienzo a sembrar en las sendas que he abierto previamente. Pongo tanta dedicación en colocar las semillas como en abrir los surcos, como si se me fuera la vida en ello, y para cuando llega Peeta he terminado, y estoy empapada en sudor. Me dejo caer de rodillas, y miro fijamente el resultado, sintiendo que me duele un poco la espalda. No sé por qué este esfuerzo me ha conmocionado, quizá haya canalizado correctamente mis emociones bloqueadas en esta tarea, como indica el doctor que debo hacer, aunque yo no comprenda exactamente a qué se refiere.

Peeta me llama dentro de la casa, pero yo no reacciono, escucho como se abre la puerta que da al lugar donde me encuentro.

-¡Hola!- me saluda, con energía –huele de maravilla dentro, veo que has aprovechado bien la mañana- añade, y se sienta en el suelo a mi lado, mirando el incipiente huerto –vaya, no has podido esperarme- musita

-No…-susurro, exhausta –lo necesitaba…

-Entiendo- dice él –a veces es necesario poner toda la energía en algo que te agote- yo asiento- ¿me esperarás para la recolectar?- tras unos segundos más de introspección, salgo al mundo que comparto con Peeta

-Sí, lo haré- él recoge los sobres de las semillas y los mira, nombrando en alto cada vegetal

-Son todas las que habíamos pedido, qué bien –comenta, alegre- las cosas en el 4 deben ir mejor

-Sí, deben ir mejor- digo mecánicamente, y me levanto cogiendo aire, Peeta me sigue

-Por cierto, había pensado que, ya que nunca hemos salido del Distrito 12 en una excursión- hace una pausa –en libertad; había pensado que podríamos visitar algún Distrito, en concreto me gustaría ver a Annie –el corazón se me encoje tan abruptamente que siento un extraño dolor, me giro a mirar a Peeta con la tensión en el rostro- Katniss, es una buena forma de aceptar la realidad en la que estamos inmersos, también es una forma de terapia, ¿no crees?- vuelvo la mirada al frente, y cruzo la puerta entrando a la casa

-¿Y cuál es la terapia de Annie? –Pregunto mordazmente- Finick murió por mi culpa, le arrastré a un callejón sin salida y le dejé morir, ni siquiera me preocupé por él- Peeta, al que le había cerrado la puerta casi en las narices, me mira airado

-Eso que dices es una sandez, una tontería- me río de mala gana, y escucho mi carcajada hueca, mientras me dirijo a la cocina y retiro la olla del fuego, la carne huele ligeramente a chamuscada

-Eso es como tú lo quieras ver, quizá yo no sea tan moralmente intachable como tú me pintas- le arrojo las palabras, mientras me lavo las manos en el fregadero y vuelvo a salir de allí, para dirigirme a la ducha

-Tampoco te veo así, no pienso en eso términos, es simplemente que sé que hubieras salvado a todos si hubieras podido

-Y podía, seguro que podía, si lo hubiera hecho bien, si no hubiera dado prioridad a otras cosas..

-¿Qué cosas, Katniss? Tenías muchos frentes, y yo estaba ahí como una bomba de relojería, importunando, haciéndoos más lentos

-Pues quizá tú también tengas que plantearte tu parte de culpa- tras esta frase, casi automáticamente me siento mal, pero en lugar de disculparme subo rápidamente las escaleras, para evitar que me vea llorar, y me doy una ducha muy caliente.

Cuando vuelvo a bajar al comedor Peeta no está, le busco fuera, e incluso en el otro baño, y con temor me asomo al cuarto en el que pinta, y veo la puerta cerrada, lo que significa que está ahí. Pongo su comida y la mía en la mesa, el pan y el agua, y enciendo la televisión, veo las noticias del día. Anuncian los productos de los que se puede considerar abastecido Panem, y aquellos con los que se tiene todavía dificultad. Explican, como siempre, Distrito por Distrito las novedades (durante varios días repiten las mismas con diferencias muy sutiles).

El Distrito 1 se somete con resignación a su nueva vida de austeridad y conformismo. Tienen multitud de artículos de lujo, ya que este era uno de los Distritos más prósperos y ricos, pero no tienen a quién vendérselos ya que el Nuevo Núcleo tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar. El Distrito 2 vuelve a utilizar sus recursos de minería, y se convierte en el primer y único productor y exportador de piedra para la edificación, de hecho, el material de construcción del Monumento a los caídos lo proporcionaron ellos. El Distrito 3, que fue uno de los más rebeldes tanto en la Primera Rebelión de los Distritos como en la Segunda (llamada Ultima Rebelión con la esperanza de que no haya motivos para amotinarse de nuevo), se han puesto al día rápidamente y son la fuente tecnológica vertebradora de todo Panem, allí Beetee colabora en la planificación y desarrollo de las comunicaciones en Panem, como nos contó en una visita reciente. Para cuando aparece el Distrito 4 nuevamente en pantalla, y empiezan a enumerar las especies de pescado que se comienzan a importar, Peeta aparece en el comedor, y toma asiento en la mesa sin mirarme.

Tiene los párpados enrojecidos, y el pelo alborotado, aunque no tiene expresión de enfado, yo siento que lo está. Nos limitamos a comer en silencio, mirando el televisor, donde continúan con el informe sobre el Distrito 5 cuya red eléctrica quedó seriamente dañada en la guerra, motivo por el cual todo Panem sufre cortes de luz repentinos, y todavía hay lugares donde no tienen conexión, sin embargo, son halagüeños respecto a esto, y pasan a enumerar los nuevos puntos de conexión de la red eléctrica. El Distrito 6 se limita a vertebrar Panem, pero sus proyectos no pueden materializarse debido a la falta de presupuesto, así que se limitan a recordar que gracias a ellos se ha podido reutilizar la red de transporte del antiguo Capitolio para conectar los Distritos entre ellos y con el Nuevo Núcleo (antes tan solo se podía viajar de El Capitolio a los Distritos y viceversa). Tras el reporte sobre el Distrito 6 hacen una pausa para algo parecido a la publicidad. Peeta se levanta y vuelve a subir las escaleras y yo noto que me enfado con él, por enfadarse él conmigo. Termino mi plato y salgo de casa a ver a Haymitch.

Llamo a su puerta, aunque es absurdo porque siempre está abierta, así que como no sale termino entrando con total libertad. Hace casi dos semanas que no le visito, y me sorprende enormemente lo que encuentro en el interior. No se puede decir que el entorno esté limpio y ordenado, pero la ausencia de malos olores y cosas tiradas por el suelo es una mejora. Eso me hace pensar que no he escuchado graznar como locos a los gansos, que habitualmente se olvida de dar de comer.

-¿Tú también haces terapia con el doctor Aurelius?- le digo a mi antiguo mentor, que está tirado en el sofá fumando un tipo de cigarro que genera mucho humo.

-Hago terapia con el doctor Licor Blanco- me dice, irónico

-Pues eso no parece licor- le digo, señalando su cigarro

-Eso es porque no lo es, esto es algo que durante muchos años casi casi no existía

-¿Y también te lava la conciencia? –Haymitch ríe nuevamente

-¿Lavarla? No, digamos que la volatiliza, preciosa –le miro con las cejas alzadas y decido no seguir preguntando acerca de eso

-Supongo que me alegro de que hayas dejado de castigarte el hígado- Haymitch da una calada larga a esa especie de tabaco, y deja el cigarro en el cenicero

-Toma asiento, no te cortes- me dice, empujando una silla con el pie -¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Un ataque de nervios, un acceso de nostalgia, una discusión conyugal? –le miro con el ceño fruncido y me siento tentada a marcharme, pero finalmente me quedo porque se podría decir que algo parecido a lo tercero lo que me trae a visitar a Haymitch

-Esperaba un poco de tu Doctor- Haymicth palmea sus rodillas con las dos manos

-Ja, pues sí que eres una buena influencia, señorita en llamas- su referencia a la chica en llamas me pone la piel de gallina, pero hace tiempo que me he tomado a Haymitch como otra parte de la terapia de choque, así que resisto. Desaparece en su cocina y vuelve con dos copas que llena de licor- tu maridito se sentirá muy decepcionado si te emborrachas

-No tengo intención de tener _maridito _

-Pues ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que os hagáis un par de tostadas en la chimenea y terminéis casados –bebo sorbo a sorbo el licor mientras dedico una de mis peores miradas a Haymitch

-No sé por qué ese chiste tan malo parece incluso soez de tus labios- Haymitch también bebe de su copa

-Porque soy soez- determina

Terminamos la copa, pero Haymitch en lugar de poner otra cierra la botella, lo que me lleva a rozar casi la fascinación.

-Haymitch- le digo, seriamente

-Katniss- me imita, como si fuera incapaz de hablar en serio

-¿Te gustaría hacer una visita a alguno de los Distritos?- me mira con indiferencia

-Claro que no- contesta escuetamente

-Bueno, pensaba ir al Distrito 4, con Peeta, y ya que tú tampoco sales nunca… Imagino que siempre quisiste ver Panem de otra manera, reconciliado… Por eso participabas en la sociedad secreta, por eso dirigiste la revolución

-Digamos que era algo ideal, su realización no iba a hacer de mí alguien menos viejo, y menos amargado- responde, con absoluta sinceridad –Digamos que podría morir con mi cometido cumplido, pero no tengo agallas para suicidarme –sus palabras me impactan, sobretodo porque no parece bromear

-Pero te alegra que el mundo esté cambiando, ¿verdad?

-Digamos que estoy meridianamente satisfecho, preciosa

-Pues acompáñanos- Haymitch emite un sonido a caballo entre un gruñido y un resoplido

-Tengo veinte años más que vosotros, como vuestro mentor tenía sentido, ¿ahora qué soy? ¿El papá de pega? –se levanta, y guarda la botella y enjuaga las copas, gesto que parece elevarle de categoría a mis ojos, teniendo en cuenta que le conocí vomitándole a una alfombra.

-No estaría mal, teniendo en cuenta que ni Peeta ni yo tenemos padre- Haymitch se queda en silencio, mirando el lugar donde ha dejado las copas, como si algo se le quebrara dentro. Siempre he pensado que Haymitch hubiera querido tener hijos, pero sé que asesinaron a su prometida cuando era joven

-No os voy a adoptar, pero le daré una vuelta a la idea de husmear en los distritos ¿de acuerdo?

-Hecho- contesto, con una leve sonrisa, y me dirijo a la puerta. Haymitch me acompaña, en el umbral me mira con los ojos que pone cuando maquina alguna de sus estupideces que él considera el colmo del ingenio.

-Oye preciosa, ¿sabes que nuestro amigo es humano, verdad?- me dice, descolocándome por completo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, ya sabes, no tuestes el pan si no quieres, pero divertiros un poco… -le miro ruborizada y le empujo dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta, y le oigo reír a carcajadas- la chica en llamas- exclama –no he visto mujer con menos fuego- y se sigue riendo como un idiota

No sé de qué me sorprendo, pues "hablar" con Haymitch es de todo menos un acto comunicativo, pero al menos estoy satisfecha de poder viajar con él por los distritos. Por algún motivo necesito un anclaje al pasado que no haga demasiado daño, y Haymitch es lo único que se me ocurre.

En lugar de ir a casa directamente, doy un paseo por el pueblo, y por la Veta. Todavía hay vecinos que me hacen una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo, aunque por suerte ya hace tiempo que nadie me besa las manos dándome las gracias, haciéndome sentir ruin al aceptar el agradecimiento de personas a las que debería pedir disculpas.

Siempre me gusta jugar a un juego, que se llama _¿quién es el del 13? _Y que lo imagino como un programa de televisión. Cuando la guerra acabó, y especialmente después de que asesinara a Coin, los ciudadanos del 13 adquirieron el derecho de elegir entre seguir viviendo en su Distrito o trasladarse al Distrito 12, y la mayoría de ellos eligió lo segundo, aunque colaboran en las tareas de acondicionamiento del 13, que se resiste a permitir que algún brote verde salga de su suelo.Es fácil distinguir a los ciudadanos que vienen del 13, no solo porque no me son familiares sus caras, sino por su seriedad, su forma de saludar levantando la mano hacia la frente y por sus ropas grises. Es un juego en el que siempre gano, y no solo porque no tenga contrincantes. Camino mucho, hasta que poco antes de las nueve, paso por la panadería de Peeta, donde está su nuevo compañero, que precisamente es originario del Distrito 13, llamado Josh Cub.

Josh tiene tan solo catorce años, tiene dos hermanos menores y vive con su padre en una vivienda que han restaurado con sus propias manos, en La Veta. Su madre murió de una enfermedad pulmonar por falta de medicinas en el Distrito 13, y su padre y él mantienen a la familia entre la panadería, y la habilidad del padre en hacer vasijas y artilugios de cerámica de los que provee a todo el Distrito a cambio de unas monedas o de sustento. Josh siempre parece intimidado en mi presencia, y eso hace que casi sienta pena de visitarlo hoy.

-Hola Josh- le saludo, contagiada por su timidez, normalmente no me relaciono con nadie, pero este chico me recuerda a mí a su edad

-Hola señorita Everdeen- me dice, sin mirar, mientras echa el cierre de la panadería. He insistido tanto en que no me llame así y él tanto en llamármelo, que al final lo he aceptado como normal. -¿Cómo está?- me pregunta, con un tratamiento tan cordial que me hace sentir muy mayor

-Me ha sentado bien pasear ¿y tú?- Josh se encoge de hombros

-Me sienta bien trabajar- me sonríe, sus ojos y su pelo son castaños, típico de su distrito 13, y su piel es pálida, aunque la primavera ha mejorado considerablemente su aspecto.

-Me alegro- le digo con sinceridad –quería ofreceros, a ti y a tu familia, venir a comer un día con Peeta y conmigo- veo cómo se ruboriza, pero estaba decidida a hacer esto un día, y ese día ha sido hoy. Parte de la terapia consiste en relacionarme con otras personas, y este chico me causa simpatía. –Y si quieres le podrías decir a tu padre que traiga su catálogo de cerámica, me gustaría comprar un regalo para una amiga. –el chico asiente.

-Le diré a Pee… al señor Melark cuando podríamos, mi padre suele trabajar sus días libres en nuestro Distrito, ya sabe…

-De acuerdo- asiento- nosotros podemos cualquier día.- trato de ocultar la sonrisa, ya que me hace gracia que el chico finja frente a mí que también trata a Peeta con la misma cordialidad. Me despido de él, y me dirijo por fin a casa.

A penas he tocado el rellano cuando ya empiezo a sentir la culpa por las palabras que pronuncié para herir a Peeta, y por lo retorcido que es que espere que se le pase solo el disgusto, sin dedicarle una sola palabra de perdón.

Él se encuentra en el salón, leyendo el periódico de Panem, de momento el único periódico que se puede leer. No es que haya más que decir que lo que se ve por televisión, pero a Peeta le gusta leer las cartas de los lectores, donde escriben, misivas de esperanza, o simplemente de alivio, o donde relatan cómo vivieron la Ultima Rebelión.

-Nos han dedicado una poesía- me dice Peeta, a modo de saludo, y me informa de su título "Los amantes afortunados"

-¿Cómo sabes que es para nosotros? –me resisto a creer

-Porque dice "dirigido a la chica y el chico en llamas que prendieron su fuego en nuestros corazones" –él sonríe, con inmensidad, mientras yo me siento incómoda. –Vamos Katniss, ven, siéntate conmigo, leámoslo juntos, es bonito- yo me acomodo en su regazo, sintiendo el alivio de que me acepte junto a él, y cierro los ojos mientras le escucho.

Vivid para amad los días

amad los días vividos,

recordad la lucha

y sentir la paz,

para honrar a nuestros amigos

a los seres queridos

que ya no volverán.

Por ellos hoy continuaremos

borrando nuestro dolor,

infundiendo coraje

a nuestro maltrecho corazón.

Mantengamos la chispa

de la Gran Revolución

que nació y perdura

en el amor.

Adiós Amantes trágicos

Abandonemos el pasado

para consideraros hoy

Amantes afortunados.

-¿No te gusta?- ríe él –no esperaba algo así, aunque no es la primera vez que nos dirigen algo.

-Ah ¿no?

-Claro que no, pero esto me ha parecido especialmente conmovedor. –me remuevo en su regazo mientras él me acaricia la mejilla.

-Le he dicho a Haymitch que venga con nosotros- Peeta me mira con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué venga, a dónde?- y entonces se le ilumina la cara -¿Has cambiado de opinión?- me encojo de hombros

-He pensado que podría estar bien, y para Haymitch también- Peeta se levanta conmigo en brazos y me planta un beso enérgico en los labios.

-Fantástico, estoy deseando salir- me deja en el suelo y se dirige rápidamente al teléfono, seguramente para informar a Johanna, yo me siento preocupada, porque quizá si yo estuviera en el lugar de Annie descargaría mi rabia contra la sinsajo. Pero quizá Annie no es tan mala persona como yo.

-Peeta- musito, antes de que marqué los números en el teléfono. Y aunque no sé pedir disculpas, hoy aprendo –siento lo que te dije hoy, no fue justo- él se entristece por unos instantes, pero después me vuelve a mirar con felicidad

-En parte me ha hecho reflexionar, acepto mi parte de responsabilidad en las cosas horribles que han ocurrido, Katniss, y espero que tú puedas aceptar la tuya y perdonarte

-No somos iguales Peeta, pero intentaré perdonarme, algún día.

…

_N/A: bueno sé que este capítulo ha quedado soso, pero no lo he podido evitar, así ha salido de imaginación; además me gusta mucho describir lo cotidiano. También sé que el poema no es gran cosa, pero se supone que es de una persona normal y corriente, vamos, como yo, jajaja… Espero con emoción vuestras impresiones, tanto buenas como malas. Un abrazo. _


	3. La presidenta de Panem

**Capítulo 3**

_La presidenta de Panem_

No he tenido mucho contacto con Johana Mason desde mi reclusión en la Aldea de los vencedores, ni tampoco después, salvo por una visita espontánea que nos hizo, cuando yo todavía apenas hablaba. No recuerdo nada de la visita, solo sé que la vi, y después se marchó. Peeta, sin embargo, sí habla con ella de vez en cuando, de hecho, Peeta utiliza bastante el teléfono, habla con todos los que se prestan; alguna vez intenta que yo también lo haga, pero a mí no me gusta hablar, y mucho menos por teléfono.

Johana quiere alojarnos en su casa, pero Haymitch se niega, y nos ofrece hospedarnos en un hostal de la zona. Quedamos en que visitaremos el Distrito 4 en dos semanas. Un día, una semana antes del viaje, decido coger el teléfono y preguntarla personalmente por Annie Cresta.

-¿Quieres saber si Annie te intentará estrangular? ¿o si verás un muerto viviente en lugar de una persona?- me pregunta Johana, al otro lado

-Sí, algo así

-Paso cierto tiempo con ella, le prometí a Finnick que, si no volvía, cuidaría de su familia- hace una dolorosa pausa –y en mi opinión, Annie no tiene espacio en su corazón para el rencor. Y aunque tampoco es la persona más alegre del mundo, está bastante tranquila, al menos tiene algo de Finick en su interior, ¿comprendes?

-Claro

-Así que no tengas tanto miedo, Sinsajo, y sal a que te dé el aire, vas a acabar amargada como el borracho de Haymitch

-Haymitch ya no es tan borracho- digo, en su defensa

-¿Ah no? Pues mira que bien. Ya lo comprobaré con mis propios ojos- asiento al otro lado

-Sí, ya lo comprobarás- me despido de Johana y cuelgo el teléfono, volviendo al salón.

Hoy es sábado, es un día lluvioso de Mayo, Peeta y yo estamos tirados en la alfombra del salón completando el Libro de recuerdos, él hace un boceto del rostro de Prim tomando como modelo una de las pocas fotografías que tenemos de nuestra infancia. En esa foto Prim tiene ocho años, está sentada en el rellano de la escalera y yo un escalón arriba, la abrazo, ella sonríe. En unas hojas yo escribo todo lo que recuerdo de Prim, llevo haciéndolo desde la primera vez que nos involucramos con el libro. Buttercup se pasea entre nosotros ronroneando hasta que se aburre de que le ignoremos y también se arroja a la alfombra.

Peeta tiene problemas con los recuerdos de Prim, porque el Capitolio también la utilizó en mi contra, y trataron de que Peeta recordara a Prim como una alimaña aliada con su hermana, para aniquilar a todos los ciudadanos que pudieran. A estas alturas Peeta ya sabe que algo así no es real, pero por culpa de esto, tiene problemas para recordar las cosas bonitas. Recuerda, por ejemplo, que Prim miraba el escaparate de la Panadería, y también verla en la escuela, y como yo siempre la seguía con la mirada a todas partes. Sin embargo, al principio, le atenazaba un miedo irracional, y se clavaba las uñas en las sienes, intentando que el dolor le devolviera al mundo real. Todavía le ocurre, y ninguno de los dos tenemos la certeza de que algún día le dejará de ocurrir, aunque al menos he conseguido convencerle de que no se autolesione, o eso creía.

Estoy absorta en el relato del día en que Prim fue por primera vez al colegio, cuando no escucho el lápiz de Peeta rasgar al papel, y eso me inquieta. Levanto mi mirada con temor hacia él, y le veo muy quieto, mirando a un punto invisible frente a él.

-Sabes- dice, serio, con una voz fría y lejana –creo que la lluvia y el viento, me hacen más vulnerable. Ese silbido- se calla, y puedo escuchar el ruido de fuera y los fuertes sonidos fantasmales del aire –activan las alucinaciones, las asociaciones, la sensación irreal… Ahora, por ejemplo, tengo la sensación de que si te miro veré un muto con tu rostro, con sed de sangre.

-Pues mírame y verás que no es así

-No Katniss, no puedo

-Ya hemos pasado por esto- Peeta lleva la punta afilada del lápiz a la palma de su mano, y temo lo que va a hacer –No lo hagas, por favor- le digo, tratando de que mi tono de voz sea totalmente conciliador y pacífico

-Desde que no lo hago dura más este estado, el dolor me despierta, ¿no lo entiendes?- musita, mientras el lápiz se hunde en la carne, sin romperla todavía, siento la desesperación encender mis nervios. Verle así me trae horribles recuerdos, y hace que me desestabilice, quiero gritar, golpear algo, o simplemente encerrarme en la habitación y no salir nunca más de la cama, pero no puedo hacer eso, porque alguien tiene que proteger a Peeta de sí mismo.

-Peeta, no puedo vivir con alguien que puede herirse en cualquier momento, no puedo compartir el resto de mi vida con una persona así- Peeta se queda paralizado, y entonces me mira, con los ojos tan negros como la tinta

-¿El resto de tu vida? –susurra, frunzo el ceño, no alcanzo a comprender su inseguridad, ¿acaso no es evidente que para mí ya no hay otra vida que no sea juntos? Quizá no se lo he dejado bastante claro

-Sí- por un momento temo que me pida matrimonio, y es algo retorcido que tema algo así en estas circunstancias, pero no me parece tan descabellado. Peeta retira el lápiz de su mano, sus pupilas se expanden y se encogen, lo tira al suelo y se agarra la cabeza.

Me dirijo hacia él y le abrazo, él se acurruca entre mis brazos, agarrándome con fuerza un hombro. Le mezo suavemente, como el hiciera conmigo en el Vasallaje de los veinticinco, cuando los charlajos imitaban las voces torturadas de mi familia y amigos. Me hace tanto daño en el hombro que finalmente tengo que decírselo, él afloja y comienza a temblar pidiéndome perdón. Hacía tiempo que no le ocurría algo tan severo, y sé que le angustia pensar que ha retrocedido en su avance.

-Quizá esto sea crónico, Katniss, puede que siempre sea así- le acaricio el pelo, depositando un beso en su cabeza.

-Estaré contigo –le susurro, y apoyo la mejilla en su pelo. Nunca podría abandonar a Peeta, le conozco desde siempre, su mera presencia me hace sentir animada, esperanzada. Su propia lucha me da la fe que necesito, y su dulzura actúa dulcificándome a mí también; en resumidas cuentas, simplemente le amo, y ahora lo sé con certeza.

-No me dejes, haré todo lo posible por mejorar. Intentaré no recurrir al dolor, pero haga lo que haga no me dejes. –vuelvo a confirmarle que no tengo intención de hacerlo, nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos, Peeta se relaja entre mis brazos, y entonces me pregunta si estoy segura de que no me cansaré de él, y aunque me ofende, trato de no enfadarme para contestarle con afecto.

-Estoy segura, solo me cansan tus dudas- Peeta levanta la cabeza para mirarme fijamente, da la impresión de que va a besarme, sin embargo, no se mueve, así que le beso yo.

Como esta en una posición incómoda, semi-tumbado frente a mí, le empujo suavemente para que se recueste en la alfombra y me recuesto con él. Le beso despacio, superando la barrera de sus labios entreabiertos, y recuerdo de súbito la burla de Haymitch. Intento sentir la calidez del beso, y de mi propio cuerpo reaccionando a Peeta, no tengo duda de que le deseo, simplemente me he conformado en refugiarme en sus brazos y en su boca, sin pensar en nada más.

Superada la barrera de las caricias aquella noche, al menos en lo que se refiere a tocarle yo a él, toco su abdomen y le devuelvo una sonrisa. Buttercup se tumba junto a Peeta reclamando también caricias en la barriga, lo que nos provoca risa.

-No creo que las necesites más que yo- le dice Peeta y Buttercup le bufa un poco cuando le acerca la cara a dos centímetros del hocico. –saco mi mano de la camisa de Peeta y cosquilleo un poco a Buttercup, lo que provoca que cuando retire mi mano insista aún más en que continúe.

Peeta vuelve a su dibujo, termina el boceto y coge un pincel fino y unas pinturas nuevas, que vienen en un estuche de plástico, dice que se llaman acuarelas. Son tan bonitas y brillantes que, cuando están secas, las miro y paso el dedo sobre ellas. Peeta borra algunas líneas del retrato de Prim, y otras las pinta por encima con una pintura de madera, para después rellenarlas de color. El rostro de mi hermana va tomando forma, Peeta borra tantas líneas que me pregunto porque las ha trazado, pero algo me dice que no las borra porque se haya confundido, sino porque así es el proceso. Me quedo observando hasta que termina, absorta. El resultado es una pintura aguada, con los rasgos de Prim suavizados, y su sonrisa brillante, es tan bonita que me gustaría colgarla.

-Ahora se tiene que secar- dice Peeta, y pone el libro abierto sobre la repisa de la chimenea apagada.

Peeta lee mi relato de Prim y comenta, como ha hecho en alguna ocasión, lo bien que narro.

Cae la noche, la lluvia ha cesado, y decido pasear mientras prepara la cena. El ambiente es cálido a pesar de la lluvia, como si anunciara el verano. Camino durante una hora, quizá dos, pensando en los sucesos de la tarde, y en mi nueva vida. A mi vuelta hay una deliciosa crema de espárragos servida, y un pequeño pavo silvestre asado con confitura de frutas, salivo casi automáticamente, y devoro los platos, es tan delicioso que no puedo evitar recordar la cena en casa de Snow tras La Gira de la victoria.

Me ducho antes de ir a dormir y, sin reparar en ello, salgo en batín de baño a la habitación, ya que esta vez no he llevado el pijama al baño para salir vestida. Peeta está en la cama, mirando al techo, le observo durante unos instantes; por toda prenda lleva un pantalón corto de tela fina. No sé qué piensa, pero parece ausente, como si ni siquiera se hubiera cerciorado de mi presencia. Gateo por la cama hasta llegar a él y me siento sobre su abdomen. Él da un respingo y se incorpora un poco apoyando las manos en la cama, parece cohibido y eso me da valor para retirarme el batín del cuerpo, quedándose de tal manera que solo me cubre de cintura para abajo. Peeta me clava la mirada en los ojos durante unos segundos para después bajarla lentamente por mi torso, examina los trozos de piel nueva y los acaricia con los dedos.

-Seguro que no usas la pomada- me dice, llevando su mano a mi cadera y dejándola reposar allí, yo niego con la cabeza y él se estira para alcanzar el mueble de cajones que hay junto a la cama. Saca la crema de uno de ellos y entonces me mueve con suavidad para recostarme bocarriba sobre las sabanas. El batín se abre un poco más con el movimiento dejando ver un palmo de piel bajo mi ombligo.

Peeta se inclina sobre mí y reparte pomada hasta que se absorbe toda, con masajes circulares sobre mi piel, mientras lo hace, yo le miro fijamente. Deja la pomada a un lado y me mira con un gesto nuevo, y como si su siguiente movimiento fuera fruto de una profunda reflexión, se recuesta lentamente sobre mí y me besa con una delicadeza nueva. Su tacto me resulta especialmente excitante, supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que estoy casi desnuda. Su pecho presiona mis senos cuando se recuesta un poco más y presiono mis dedos en su espalda, sin pensarlo, cuando su aliento se cuela en mi oído al besarme en la oreja. Nunca he sentido nada como esto. Los leves sonidos que emite su garganta cuando me besa, sus brazos enmarcando mi cuerpo, las caricias de sus labios por mi cuello e incluso su flequillo rozándome la piel, me envuelven en una nebulosa de deseo que me programa locamente para querer tener un contacto más íntimo, más profundo. Es un impulso tan arrebatador, tan animal, que me da miedo que Peeta y yo podamos acabar haciendo el amor esta misma noche sin tener ningún tipo de precaución. Y por eso pongo la mano en su hombro, como si ese vago intento de cesar sus excitantes besos pudiera ayudarme a enfriar la cabeza. Él se yergue un poco y me susurra su deseo de besarme todo el cuerpo, y yo declino y asiento, pensando que podré disfrutar un poco más sin perder el control. Comienza depositando pequeños besos por mi rostro, después por mi clavícula, por mi pecho, cuidadosamente por mis senos, y más tarde por mis hombros y mi abdomen. No es un beso propiamente dicho, es casi un roce, una trémula caricia de sus labios. Continua bajando cortándome el aliento, siento una pulsión tan intensa que me noto levemente mareada. Pongo mi mano en su rostro y le invito a incorporarse, él lo hace, me coge las manos, las junta, y las besa.

Peeta se deja caer junto a mí, su respiración profunda y sonora también me estremece, pero afortunadamente él ha comprendido el mensaje.

-Katniss- musita –tú no quieres tener hijos, ¿verdad?

-No ahora- me sorprendo contestando, y me pregunto si querré en algún momento, porque a pesar de todo, no tengo confianza en que podamos vivir en paz para siempre- somos muy jóvenes, ¿no?- Peeta se encoge de hombros

-La verdad es que han pasado tantas cosas que a veces me siento con más años- reflexiono para darme cuenta que a veces a mí también me pasa.

...

Para mi sorpresa, la única farmacia de la ciudad no tiene ningún método anticonceptivo porque sencillamente no hay demanda, y no les resultaba rentable hacer un pedido solo para mí. Ir a la farmacia del Distrito ha sido un completo error, pues el mismo día ya llega a oídos de todos que el Sinsajo no quiere tener polluelos, y así mismo me lo dice Haymitch, que va expresamente a casa para reírse de mí.

Peeta le ignora por completo mientras yo le pongo mala cara.

-Eres totalmente anti-natura- me dice Haymitch, al que estoy a punto de arrojarle el café en la cara en lugar de servírselo –cuando una población humana se ve tan mermada empieza a tener críos como locos, pero tú ves con sorpresa que no hayan controles de natalidad en un Distrito en el que somos cuatro gatos y todos viejos o mutilados.

-Haymitch, no la atosigues- murmura Peeta, que se sienta a la mesa con otro café, aunque me da la sensación de que reprime una sonrisa

-Si no hubiera que cuidar críos habrían más manos para reconstruir el Distrito, eso es lo más lógico- Haymitch saca una petaca del bolsillo y echa un chorrito de su contenido en el café. Bueno, no se podía pedir que se volviera abstemio.

-No he dicho que sea lógico, he dicho que es lo más natural. –tomo mi taza entre las manos y bebo chocolate caliente.

-Katniss es más práctica- dice Peeta, y ahí finaliza ese tema. Haymitch se despereza y nos dirige una de sus enigmáticas miradas.

-¿Habéis pensado ya en lo que vais a encontraros fuera de vuestro dulce refugio del 12?- los dos le miramos inexpresivos

-No- contesto secamente

-Pues idlo pensando- Peeta mueve su café pausadamente mirando a Haymitch

-Qué sabes- le pregunta a Haymitch por fin

-Algunas cosas, que no se dicen en el periódico. Creo que deberíamos hacer nuestra propia Gira de la Victoria –se ríe

-Qué cosas- insiste Peeta

-¿Sabéis cómo funciona una Democracia, niños?- pregunta, con tono de mofa. Ni Peeta ni yo hemos estudiado nada de eso en el colegio, y nuestros padres solo nos dijeron que alguna vez, hace muchos años, la población podía elegir su gobierno. –Pues es un sistema en el que hay varios partidos políticos y la gente vota al que quiere. Actualmente el gobierno salió por votación, pero no tenía opositores, era ese o nada. Así que se considera un gobierno de transición. Como comprenderéis, no a todo el mundo le gustó el derrocamiento del Capitolio, ni a todo el mundo le gusto…- me mira fijamente y me señala con la cucharilla del café- que asesinaras a Coin. Estas personas _disgustadas_se están organizando en un partido político peligroso, llamado El Regreso, que quiere tener a su favor a las antiguas fuerzas de seguridad. Aunque murieron la mayoría de los Agentes de la Paz del Capitolio, las mentes que los manejaban siguen tan vivas como el deseo de poder y de venganza.

-A dónde quieres llegar, Haymitch- le meto prisa, porque sus palabras me están poniendo muy nerviosa, me hacen sentir que todavía no estamos a salvo.

-Verás, Sinsajo, hay mucha gente que todavía te espera- Peeta me mira con una expresión extraña y después vuelve a mirar a Haymitch

-Katniss está fuera de todo ya, nosotros solo queremos estar tranquilos, al margen- suscribo las palabras de Peeta

-¡Al margen! Sois líderes, personajes históricos, vuestros nombres se están imprimiendo en los libros académicos, en los libros que estudiarán vuestros hijos. El pueblo espera que salgáis de vuestro escondite, el pueblo siempre esperará algo de vosotros

-No, otra vez no- digo, llevándome las manos a la cabeza

-Katniss –dice Haymitch- qué mejor manera de compensar el daño que han sufrido. Siempre te has sentido culpable, todos los revolucionarios lo sienten, por eso hasta el final de sus días viven para alimentar la ilusión de sus seguidores.

-Yo nunca quise esto- murmuro

-Ninguno queríamos muchas cosas. De todos modos, no he acabado, hay otra facción que se está aprovechando de tu mutismo, se hace llamar Nueva Era, y tiene, casualmente, el mismo programa que tenía Coin

-¿Te refieres a organizar unos Juegos con los hijos del Capitolio?- pregunto, temerosa, y recuerdo que una vez nosotros estuvimos a favor de eso- Haymitch asiente

-Entre otras cosas- añade-y la verdad es que, si hay elecciones y debe haberlas, yo estaré tentado de votarles

-No, ya sabemos qué final tendría algo así- dice Peeta, horrorizado -¿Katniss?- yo niego con la cabeza, Peeta puede estar tranquilo, yo ya no quiero más Juegos del hambre

-Tranquilo chico, no lo decía en serio- nos consuela Haymitch

-Entonces, ¿qué pretendes? ¿qué formemos un partido político?- pregunta Peeta, Haymitch da un golpe a la mesa.

-Lo que pretendo o, mejor dicho, pretenden, es que Katniss sea la presidenta de Panem.


	4. Annie Cresta

_Personajes e historia original de Los juegos del hambre, de Suzanne Colins. _

**Capítulo 4**

_Annie Cresta_

El sábado acuden la familia Cub a comer a nuestra casa, y yo lamento estar ausente. Peeta, sin embargo, es capaz de hacer pasar por alto mi introspección, aludiéndome en frases sencillas donde yo puedo contestar con monosílabos o frases cortas. Los hermanos pequeños de Josh juegan con Buttercup que se muestra inquietantemente amistoso, y descubro que se debe a que los niños le han dado gominolas a escondidas. El padre de Josh, que se llama como él, y se refiere a su hijo como Josh Junior, me enseña su catálogo en la sobremesa. El catalogo está formado por fotos que ha pegado en folios y grapado. No tiene precios, ya que improvisa. Me gusta especialmente una vasija con forma de florero, que tiene pintadas unas flores de colores que lo rodean más o menos a la mitad. Se lo señalo, y me dice que tiene algunos en su taller, pero que en concreto el de la foto lo cambió a un comerciante por materiales de construcción para su casa. Como el trueque no me convence, le ofrezco dinero directamente, la cantidad de cuarenta Núcleos por una vasija similar. Creo que es un buen precio, ya que solo una barra de pan cuesta medio Núcleo, de hecho, le ofrecería más si no hubiéramos cedido casi todo nuestro dinero al Estado. La nueva moneda se llama así en honor a la nueva capital, la moneda más pequeña se llama Pequeño Núcleo, la moneda de un Núcleo equivale a cien pequeños Núcleos, tenemos monedas de un PN, monedas de cinco PNs, de diez PNs, de veinte PNs, y de cincuenta PNs, también de uno y dos Núcleos, y después billetes de cinco, diez, veinte, cincuenta, cien, y hasta quinientos Núcleos. La gente que tiene dinero antigüo en metálico puede cambiarlo en el Mercado de la Moneda que se encuentra en la Capital, pero la mayoría de la gente que tiene algo en metálico se limita a usarlo hasta que no le quede ninguna moneda antigua, ya que pueden usarse los dos tipos de moneda, por el momento.

Josh padre me mira con los ojos muy redondos, ante la cantidad de cuarenta Núcleos por su vasija.

-Creo que sería más justo saber cuál ha sido la inversión en producir la vasija, cuarenta núcleos quizá es poco- le digo

-Nunca me han pagado tanto- confiesa él – No sé cómo calcular eso…

-Habría que saber cuánto te han costado los materiales, intentar valorar en dinero el tiempo invertido- explica Peeta, que seguramente sepa estas cosas gracia a su gestión de la panadería- y alguna cosa más. Te puedo ayudar, si quieres. –Josh padre parece apabullado, es una persona humilde, y quizá se imagina toda la vida cambiando su precioso arte por artículos de necesidad.

-Gracias- nos dice, y se dirige a mí- de momento me parece bien la cantidad que me ofreces, más que bien, señorita Everdeen- me gustaría mucho que estas personas me trataran con confianza, pero una de las cosas que ha suscitado mi condición en el distrito es el trato cortés.

-En realidad- le digo a Josh –necesito dos vasijas- voy a la habitación, al cajón donde guardamos el dinero y le pago por adelantado los ochenta Núcleos antes de que pueda negarse.

Tras la sobremesa salimos a pasear, acompañando a la familia Cup a su hogar, donde insisten en que pasemos a tomar un café, y así lo hacemos. Al volver a casa me siento renovada, aunque me ha costado no pensar en las palabras de Haymitch de hace unos días, finalmente el evento ha tenido un efecto positivo en mí. Siento algo menos de desarraigo gracias a este encuentro.

Mañana domingo saldremos hacia el Distrito 4, donde ahora vive y trabaja mi madre, sin embargo, como quiero que sea una visita fugaz decido no decirla nada, además, no me siento con fuerzas para visitarla en el hospital. Pienso en acudir a las farmacias del distrito cuatro, allí hay mucha más población que en mi distrito, sin embargo, decido comprar los anticonceptivos de incognito, lo que me hace pensar que quizá debería viajar de incógnito todo el viaje. Peeta y yo estamos recostados en el sofá, tomando té, es bien entrada la noche y llevamos un rato hablando del viaje.

-No me parece ético –dice Peeta- ocultarnos a la gente, pero quizá sea lo mejor para los dos. Yo tampoco sé cuál será mi reacción.

-Si nosotros vamos de incógnito Haymitch también debería de hacerlo, y no sé si aceptará- comento

-Intentaremos convencerle- nos quedamos en silencio. Miro el reloj de aguja que cuelga de la pared, es viejo y realmente me parece muy feo, pero me lo regaló un vecino un buen día, que acudió, como otros, a agradecerme la paz en Panem.

-Es sorprendente como Haymitch me manipula- comento- sabía perfectamente que algún día querría salir del Distrito 12, y estaba esperando para soltar esa bomba

-En realidad fue cosa mía- dice Peeta con un leve gesto de arrepentimiento

-Pero yo acepté

-Es todo un estratega- nos quedamos en silencio

-A veces siento la tentación de odiarle para siempre, y no hablarle nunca más- hago una pausa- pero no puedo

-Porque sabes que tiene buenas intenciones

-Supongo que al final dice la verdad, aunque sea a destiempo

-Necesariamente a destiempo…- me ruge el estómago, son las diez del sábado y todavía no hemos cenado. Peeta ha traído una masa rara de la panadería, que dice que utilizará para hacer algo llamado "pizza". No puedo evitar que, habiendo vivido en un mundo donde lo raro es comer, me resulte muy extraño permitirme probar platos nuevos.

Peeta me mira y me pregunta cómo lo estoy llevando, y por toda respuesta le digo que no me veo metida en política.

-Lo que realmente me preocupa- le digo- es si ese grupo, El Regreso, puede hacer daño a Panem realmente.

-Bueno lo que tengo bastante claro es que no les votará mucha gente- asiento ante la obviedad –pero he estado leyendo algo de historia, no se salvó mucha información de los Tiempos Democráticos, pero al parecer a veces habían grupos violentos que atentaban contra la población. Lo llamaban terrorismo. –un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal.

-¿Crees que ese grupo podría acabar así?- Peeta me mira con tristeza

-Creo que ese grupo ya es así, por lo que dijo Haymitch

-¿Y si están sucediendo ya? ¿y si se están produciendo atentados y no lo sabemos? –Peeta me da la mano

-Puede ser

-¿Y por qué no nos informan?- exclamo, indignada

-Para que no cunda el pánico, supongo. Quieren que pensemos que todo va bien. –me hundo en el sofá, odio que otros decidan cuanta información soy capaz de soportar

-La verdad tiene que estar por encima de todas las cosas- musito –aunque duela

-La verdad, a veces, condiciona el comportamiento de la gente, y no todo el mundo soporta una verdad dolorosa

-Por dolorosa que sea, debemos de estar informados ¿no crees? ¿Qué clase de gobierno es este, si ya empieza a tratarnos como a niños?- Peeta sonríe levemente

-¿Tu lo harías mejor, Katniss? –me levanto molesta

-No, seguro que no- me largo a la cocina a buscar esa masa, y amasarla tal y como Peeta dijo que había que hacerlo. Él me sigue.

En la cocina, entre los dos, hacemos la llamada Pizza. Resulta ser un círculo de masa sobre el que se unta tomate y se ponen cuantos ingredientes quieras. Lo metemos en el horno y lo dejamos hacer, yo me asomo a cada rato.

No sé por qué esto me recuerda a Prim. Imagino a Prim a mi lado, sentada frente al horno, viendo conmigo como se dora. Imagino a mi patito emocionada por probar algo nuevo, por vivir una vida tranquila, algo que nunca había vivido. La veo acercando la cara al cristal del horno, sonriente. Mi hermana pequeña, podríamos estar viviendo tantas cosas bonitas juntas. La imagen de un pequeño bebé viene a mi mente, es mi hijo, sería su sobrino. Prim lo acuna muy contenta, su voz suena en mi cabeza como si estuviera soñando despierta:

-_Ya somos dos patitos, Katniss_- dice Prim, besando al bebé

-Sí…-me escucho murmurar –ya sois dos…-los ojos se me secan porque no pestañeo.

Una arrebatadora sensación de irrealidad se hace conmigo, y me quedo muda y helada, sin poder moverme. Porque sé que Prim no está, porque nunca, jamás, podrá tener un hijo mío entre sus brazos.

-Otro patito…- susurro, como una auténtica desequilibrada mental –otro patito…- siento de repente que alguien me da un cachete en la cara y me pica la mejilla.

Peeta está frente a mí con los ojos muy abiertos. Me pide perdón por haberme hecho daño pero al parecer llevo alrededor de diez minutos en un estado muy raro. Tampoco es la primera vez que me ocurre algo así. La imagen de Prim abrasándose me golpea, lo veo nítidamente y me enloquece.

-Sácalo de mi cabeza- empiezo a temblar, y sé dónde va Peeta. Vuelve del botiquín y me da una pastilla y un vaso de agua. Me la tomo y me recuesto en la pared, pero Peeta no consiente que me quede tirada en el suelo de la cocina. Me lleva en brazos, se sienta conmigo en el sillón, y me acuna.

Yo le señalo el libro que continua abierto sobre la chimenea. Él lo alcanza como puede sin soltarme y me lo da. Paso las páginas comenzando a sentirme afectada por la droga.

-Así tenemos que recordarla- me dice Peeta, yo asiento, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Echo de menos su risa

-Lo entiendo- pone sus labios sobre mi pelo y me mece muy suavemente, durante un tiempo que no sabría delimitar –te voy a dejar aquí un momento, ¿vale? Voy a por la cena, ¿sigues teniendo hambre?- asiento, aunque siento que olvido cada palabra que dice en cuanto acaba de pronunciarla.

Al poco tiempo el olor me inunda los sentidos. Peeta se acerca al sofá en el que estoy acurrucada, con una porción de pizza hecha trocitos, coge cada trozo con un tenedor y lo sopla antes de dármelo. Intento coger yo misma el tenedor pero tengo las manos de plastilina y todavía tiemblo un poco.

-Tranquila, yo te lo doy- me dice dulcemente –le miro mientras me alimenta, me siento muy cansada. Él me sonríe levemente, haciéndome sentir un poco menos triste.

Cuando termino de comer mi trozo, Peeta se come el suyo mientras me vigila, desde el sillón opuesto. Se me cierran los ojos, pero no me duermo. En un instante Peeta no está, y en el otro está a mi lado con el teléfono en la mano. Es el teléfono sin cable que nos regaló Beetee. Es mi madre, supongo que le ha llamado él, es lo que hace cuando me pongo así, sospecho que lo acordó con ella en algún momento. Me cuenta cosas triviales, yo capto alguna palabra mientras sucumbo a un sueño lleno de imágenes, en mis imágenes Prim es de acuarela, es un dibujo. Salta, juega y crece y después se diluye para siempre. Lo último que escucho es a mi madre diciéndome que me quiere, que sea fuerte.

.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto con la cabeza embotada, un poco confusa. Me incorporo y el corazón se me acelera cuando compruebo que estoy sola en la cama. Es absurdo alterarme por eso, pero la experiencia de ayer ha debido sensibilizarme. Agarro las sábanas intentando relajar mi respiración, repitiéndome que no estoy sola, que Peeta estará abajo. Es entonces cuando siento algo muy suave en mi mano, y veo a Buttercup pasar su cabecita por mis nudillos.

-Buenos días andrajoso- le digo, le cojo en brazos, algo que detesta, y se escapa de un salto.

Me doy cuenta de que Peeta me puso un camisón para dormir, y también veo que me ha dejado las zapatillas cerca y una bata. Como no hace nada de frio, ignoro la bata y bajo las escaleras. Peeta me ve bajar y un chasquido sale de su boca, tiene una bandeja en las manos con una taza de humeante chocolate.

-No me ha dado tiempo a llevarlo a la cama- dice

-No importa, me despierto si no estás. Gracias –le doy un pequeño beso en los labios y él me dirige al sofá -¿qué hora es? ¿a qué hora salimos?

-Tranquila, el billete es para las doce- miro el reloj de pared y veo que son las diez y media, he dormido mucho. Peeta ya está listo, tiene el pelo rubio húmedo de la ducha, huele a jabón y lleva una bonita blusa blanca y un pantalón de aspecto cómodo, reparo, como si fuera una novedad, en lo atractivo que me resulta Peeta. En su rostro sereno, los ojos intensamente azules, sus labios delgados y rosados, las comisuras ligeramente ascendentes, sus facciones fuertes, su pelo suave y brillante bien peinado.

-Estás muy guapo- le suelto, debe ser la primera vez que le digo algo así, Peeta vacila un poco antes de sonreír, después se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Lo estoy o lo soy?- bromea

-Lo eres- le digo yo

-Eso me gusta más- me río negando con la cabeza y tomo mi chocolate, terminando con avidez la taza, casi quemándome la lengua. No sé cómo esto puede gustarme tanto. Dejo la bandeja en el suelo cuando veo que Peeta extiende los brazos y hace un gesto con las manos que significa que me eche sobre él.

Y así lo hago, me tumbo sobre él y paso un dedo sobre sus pestañas.

-Algún día me sacaras un ojo- vuelvo a reír, y le digo que no lo haré. –vale, confío en ti- me pide un beso y se lo doy; con la excusa de que tengo sabor a chocolate me atrae cada vez que me alejo para seguir besándome.

Sus manos entran debajo de mi camisón, desde aquella ocasión en que me mostré semi-desnuda se han sucedido las caricias casi como un ritual, aunque se convierten en un juego un tanto sufrido, por la imposibilidad de consumar el deseo. Me acaricia la espalda, haciéndome leves cosquillas con los dedos, me mira tratando de encontrar un punto en el que no pueda resistir.

-No insistas, no tengo cosquillas- le digo, aguantado la risa con convicción

-Es imposible- insiste él, yo sigo resistiendo hasta que por fin se da por vencido. Entonces pruebo con él, aunque yo ya sé que él tiene cosquillas por todos lados. No consigo torturarle mucho tiempo porque él tiene mucha más fuerza física que yo y me bloquea las manos de inmediato.

.

Me doy una ducha rápida y voy al vestidor, que es el cuarto que utilizaba Prim, aunque es realmente duro entrar, lo uso desde que empecé mi recuperación. La ropa de Prim está colgada junto a la mía. Tengo ropa donde elegir solo gracias a mi madre, que se encarga de comprarla. No siempre es de mi gusto, pero al menos tengo algo que ponerme. Descarto todos los vestidos, cuando escucho la voz de Peeta desde la puerta, que me pregunta si no me los pondré nunca y coge uno de ellos, de color hueso, tiene un pequeño bordado que rodea la cintura, una filigrana oscura de florecillas. Decido por una vez, y con el deseo de que no siente precedente, vestir con una prenda elegida por él, y me lo pongo. Me calzo unas sandalias y meto en una mochila una camiseta, un pantalón y unas deportivas.

Me estoy trenzando el pelo cuando suena la puerta, es Haymitch, que como cabía esperar, no irá de incognito. Decido llevar unas grandes gafas de sol, por si eso puede ayudar a que mi rostro no sea tan fácilmente identificable, y en el último momento decido soltarme la trenza. Peeta viste normalmente, salvo porque también lleva gafas de sol.

El tren llega a la hora debida. Solo hay uno los domingos. Es tan veloz como lo recordaba, va parando en todos los distritos y me siento tentada a visitar cada uno de ellos, pero borro la idea de mi mente.

La estación del cuatro está sucia y vieja. Johana nos espera allí, me quedo sin aliento cuando veo a Annie Cresta. Se la ve preciosa, tiene una barriga tremenda, que hace un extraño contraste con su delgado cuerpo, pero su cara tiene una expresión bellísima, tan dulce, que me hace sentir bien.

Cuando bajo del tren me acerco a ella como hipnotizada, ella da un paso hacia delante y me abraza. A penas he cruzado palabra con Annie, no he tenido prácticamente relación con ella, sin embargo, no sé por qué, necesito su abrazo más que nada en el mundo. De repente, la dos lloramos, una en brazos de la otra. Su barriga me presiona el abdomen, y sentirla hace que todavía llore más y más, empiezo a hipar, como siempre ocurre cuando me disgusto. Ella me coge la cara entre las manos, yo la digo que lo siento, que lo siento mucho, que me perdone, ella, con la cara mojada de sus propias lágrimas, me dice que no tiene nada que perdonarme, y me da las gracias. Saca un pañuelo de su vestido y me limpia el rostro y desde ese momento sé que Annie será alguien especial en mi vida.

Ella me coge la mano y yo ignoro a los demás ni siquiera he saludado a Johana, y me dirige a su casa. Johana y ella son vecinas, y su casa está muy cerca de la estación.

-Yo también estoy encantada de verte de nuevo, sinsajo- me dice Johana, dándome una colleja, yo todavía estoy un poco descentrada.

-Hola- le digo, todavía con un hilo de voz. Caminamos las tres, y poco a poco Haymitch y Peeta se atreven a acercarse. Y entonces los cinco nos dirigimos a un pequeño núcleo de población compuesto por casitas modestas de dos plantas, muy cercanas al mar.

-La ciudad está más lejos, nosotras vivimos en este pueblo- dice Johanna- yo antes vivía en la ciudad, pero la verdad es que aquí estoy más a gusto, más tranquilo y aburrido ¿sabes?- yo asiento

-La Veta era así

La playa inmensa se extiende muy cerca del pueblo, el mar está en calma, se ven niños y mayores nadando y disfrutando del día.

-Es más fácil recuperarse en un lugar como este- dice Johanna –si no te da pánico el agua, claro- guardo silencio, y me pregunto cómo se las apañará Johanna para vivir aquí después de lo que ocurrió. Desde luego, no se la ve sucia ni dejada, así que de alguna manera lo debe estar afrontando.

-Más tarde iremos al mar- dice Annie, apretándome la mano -¿quieres? –yo asiento. La voz de Annie es suave y bajita, casi no se la oye, pero su tono y su vocalización hacen que se la entienda perfectamente.

-¿Y dónde se supone que está ese hostal en el que vais a hospedaros?- dice Johanna de mala gana, pues ella ofreció su casa

-En la ciudad- gruñe Haymitch- Annie pone un gesto extraño, parece que se pierde en algún tipo de pensamiento, yo la miro esperando que diga algo, entonces habla Johanna

-Annie quería que Katniss pasara estos días con ella

-Y vosotros, si queréis- añade Annie

-Nosotros iremos al hostal- dice Peeta –Haymitch ya lo ha reservado- Annie vuelve a apretarme la mano- tú puedes quedarte con Annie si quieres- me dice Peeta

-Sí, claro que me quedaré

Peeta y Haymitch van al hostal a dejar sus cosas, en realidad la ciudad está a veinte minutos andando. Johanna va a su casa a preparar la comida, y nos invita. Yo voy con Annie a la suya. Es muy bonita, en la planta de abajo tiene un salón comedor con una pequeña cocina de la que se separa por un pasillo, el pasillo tiene unas escaleras ascendentes que llevan al cuarto de arriba donde hay dos habitaciones y un baño.

Me enseña la habitación del bebé y me dice que está a punto de salir de cuentas. La habitación es muy bonita, una foto de Finnick Odair vestido de boda se encuentra en una mesita junto a la cama. Hasta que Annie no me suelta la mano para abrir el cajón y enseñarme la ropa de su futuro hijo, no me doy cuenta de que la he estado agarrando todo el tiempo. La habitación del bebe es realmente bonita. Está pintada de un color verde muy suave, la cuna es de madera y las sábanas tienen estrellitas de mar estampadas, para mi sorpresa descubro una pintura de Finick y Annie besándose frente al mar, debe ser obra de Peeta, ella me lo confirma.

-Es un artista- dice- algún día se ganará la vida con ello- Annie se queda un tiempo desproporcionado mirando el cuadro, yo no digo nada y dejo que pasen los minutos, porque ya sé que ella es un poco rara.

Me enseña un montón de prendas diminutas y solo entonces recuerdo que le he comprado un regalo. Entonces la interrumpo para ir a por las bolsas donde llevo las vasijas cuidadosamente envueltas en papel y le doy una de ellas. Annie me mira largo rato, muy extrañada, y me pregunta qué es, yo me río.

-Es un regalo, no puedo decirte que es, tienes que abrirlo

-Ah, claro- musita, entonces lo abre y le da vueltas entre sus manos, por un momento temo que no le haya gustado, entonces me rodea con un brazo y me besa la mejilla. –Finick me dijo que eres una gran persona, que eres buena.

-Es para poner flores- digo, por toda respuesta

-Eres buena, Katniss- la miro y siento como los ojos se me vuelven a irritar.

Terminamos de ver la ropa del bebé, y Annie la guarda cuidadosamente. Después nos dirigimos a la casa de Johanna, que está algo destartalada pero también es bonita. Le doy la vasija y la coloca por ahí con indiferencia. Su casa tiene la misma distribución que la casa de Annie aunque, curiosamente, desde esta se puede ver el mar. Me pregunto si eso habrá sido una recomendación del Doctor Aurelius. Johanna termina de hacer unos pescados llamados dorada en una sartén llena de sal, mientras en una freidora se doran patatas. Annie y yo ponemos la mesa. Estoy colocando los cubiertos cuando Annie da un bote y se queda muy quieta, y yo doy un respingo. Ella se lleva la mano al vientre, y entonces veo con horror como su barriga se abulta, y ese bulto se mueve bajo su vestido.

-Qué es eso- digo, muy asustada -¿qué es eso, estás bien? ¿Qué le pasa?- Annie sonríe, y vuelve a moverse para seguir poniendo la mesa.

-Eso se llama personita, tarada- dice Johanna- y a veces aprieta con su mano, o su pie, o su cabezota, y se ve ese bulto moverse. –el corazón me late estrepitosamente

-¿Y no te duele, Annie?- ella niega con la cabeza

-Si no estuviera tan delgada no se le notaría tanto, supongo- dice Johanna –pero claro que no la duele, ¿a ti te parece que sufra?- miro a Annie, y la verdad es que, al contrario de lo que pude imaginar, no solo no sufre, incluso parece feliz.

.

_N/A quería esperar a darle un repaso más a este capítulo antes de subirlo, pero finalmente veo que si no lo subo ya no lo haré en mucho tiempo. El siguiente capítulo está casi acabado, así que espero subirlo en una semana. He decido introducir a Annie como alguien importante para Katniss, desarrollaré un poco el vínculo que les une en siguientes capis porque tengo especial cariño a este personaje. Gracias por estar ahí, por cierto, eché de menos a algunos lectores en el capi anterior :-( Un abrazo. _


	5. Hola

_N/A: espero compensar la tardanza con este capítulo que es un poco más largo de lo habitual. Aunque suelo llevar capítulos por adelantado cuando actualizo, al final he cambiado un poco bastante el capítulo 5 resultando esto, es muy tarde y me muero de sueño así que disculpar los errores que pueda tener. Por cierto que si alguien quiere ser mi beeta yo sería feliz. _

_Personajes e historia original de Los juegos del hambre, de Suzanne Colins._

**Capítulo 5**

_Hola…_

Peeta y Haymitch no llegan solos, para mi sorpresa, mi madre les acompaña. No había pensado en ella en ningún momento ya que era una visita fugaz y no tenía intención de ir a verla. Desde la muerte de Prim no puede estar sola, y además de trabajar reside en el hospital y no me veo con la fortaleza suficiente. Mi madre saluda con naturalidad a Johanna quien no se sorprende en absoluto, lo que me lleva a pensar que la avisó con antelación. Johanna ve a mi madre habitualmente en el hospital por su tratamiento, y también a Annie, que acude por el seguimiento de su embarazo. Se dirige a Annie con afecto y nos saluda al resto, incluyendo el beso que me da en la mejilla, y se sienta a la mesa. A Haymitch le alegra la presencia de mi madre.

-Ya no soy el único salto generacional en esta mesa- dice, y ella se ríe con él.

Peeta se sienta frente a mí, Annie a un lado mío y mi madre al otro, Haymitch está junto Peeta y Johanna. Johanna sirve agua mineral en una copa y vino en otra, salvo a mi madre que está de servicio, y nos pone a cada uno un gran pescado y muchas patatas, todos comemos con voracidad, porque realmente está delicioso, yo ni siquiera sabía que me gustaba el pescado. Por primera vez observo a Peeta comportarse en un grupo de amigos común, y resulta ser tan natural y encantador como lo era en las entrevistas con Caesar, me doy cuenta de que él es así, que realmente no necesitaba actuar. Todos, salvo Haymitch y yo, cuentan anécdotas de algún tipo, incluso Annie, con su tono salido de un lejano mundo. Hablan de su infancia, ríen, parecen tener la capacidad de olvidarse de las desgracias y focalizar las diversiones que hayan podido tener. Haymitch y yo parecemos unos bichos raros, aunque a veces reímos, parece que no tuviéramos nada divertido ni bonito que contar. Entonces Peeta me alude:

-¿Te acuerdas cuando encontramos a Buttercup en el horno?- y yo me río, no lo recordaba, había borrado de mi mente el día en que dejamos en el horno el pollo que nos sobró, Buttercup entró en un momento de descuido y estaba tan entretenido comiendo que no se preocupó de que se quedaba encerrado, hasta esa noche que abrimos el horno no nos enteramos de que no estaba de excursión, si no dormido después de un atracón.

-Tenía una barriga tan gorda que parecía una gata preñada- todos se ríen tanto del relato de Peeta que para cuando yo suelto esta frase a mi madre le caen unas lágrimas.

Quizá el vino con el que Haymitch repone una y otra vez nuestras copas tiene algo que ver con la desproporcionada risa que al final nos ataca a todos. Después de comer llegan los postres, comemos una copa de helado con barquillo mientras Haymitch, que ya se ha animado, cuenta cosas estúpidas de sus gansos, como por ejemplo que a uno de ellos le ha bautizado como _Culo_, porque le pica en el culo a Sae cada vez que pasa a llevarle algo. Peeta mi madre y yo somos los que más nos reímos al imaginar a la pobre de Sae siendo picoteada en el culo por uno de los gansos de Haymitch. Luego tiene el valor de contar que ha llamado al Ganso que más chilla Katniss, y ni siquiera es un ganso hembra. Eso no me hace tanta gracia, al contrario que a Johanna, que agrega que tiene todo su sentido porque yo soy un poco gansa.

Cuando el efecto desinhibidor y alegre del vino va desapareciendo para dejar en su lugar un ligero sopor, Peeta y yo comenzamos a intercambiar miradas furtivas, y recuerdo sus miradas en la escuela, y le sonrío, asombrada por mi propio destino. El chico del pan, que hablaba alegremente, que tenía tantos amigos, que a veces tenía algún morado en la piel, y que no era capaz de sostenerme la mirada. Peeta, que ya era un artista en la panadería, que cocinaba cosas que no podía probar, el chico que me protegió desde antes de que yo reparara en su existencia… Ese mismo chico, que ya no es un niño, que creí haber perdido para siempre, me sonríe al otro lado, y siento como los ojos se me humedecen tontamente, y esta vez soy yo quien esquiva su mirada.

Tras despedirnos de mi madre, que vuelve al trabajo, vamos a la playa. No he caído en la cuenta de traer mi desgastado traje de baño, pero como estoy tan delgada como Annie, me valen sus bañadores, y cojo uno cualquiera de los que me da a elegir. Peeta tampoco ha traído traje de baño porque no sabe nadar, sin embargo Haymitch ha pensado en él, y le da uno de los suyos, bastante viejo y feo; Peeta insiste en que no sabe nadar, y Haymitch le dice que al menos se siente en la orilla, donde no cubre, como los niños.

.

Todos vamos con nuestras toallas, Peeta y yo nos ponemos las gafas de sol y yo me hecho la melena hacia delante, cubriéndome parcialmente el rostro. Al llegar a la playa todo el mundo nos mira, serán como las cinco de la tarde, hay una docena de familias, al menos no son muchas. Peeta se acerca a mi oído y musita: Katniss creo que esto no es muy útil, pero sigo caminando impertérrita y recuerdo del Vasallaje de los veinticinco, de mi vestido de carbones encendidos y de Cinna, me golpea.

-No os preocupéis- dice Johanna- os miran porque aquí no llegamos ni a doscientos habitantes y a vosotros no os han visto nunca, además, lleváis una pinta muy rara.

Nos hacemos con una porción de arena y juntamos nuestras toallas. Peeta se tumba de inmediato, Annie no tarda en dirigirse a la orilla del mar para recoger conchas, Johanna va con ella, y se pasea de un lado a otro de la orilla, con los brazos en jarras, mirando el mar con aprensión. El que me sorprende es Haymitch, que en lugar de tumbarse como un tronco sobre su toalla se lanza al mar, con energía.

Yo continúo de pie. Es la segunda vez que veo la playa, la primera vez fue en la Gira de la Victoria, apenas pude apreciar su esplendor, su infinitud. La Revolución incipiente y la amenaza de Snow me atenazaba el alma, por aquel entonces mi hermana seguía viva y yo luchaba por aparentar que estaba enamorada de Peeta y que era ajena a la lucha de mi pueblo. El corazón se me acelera, siento como me transporto atrás en el tiempo, cuando noto las manos de Peeta en mis piernas desnudas, le miro desde arriba, se ha quitado las gafas, la inmensa luz que inunda la playa hace que su pelo brille más rubio que nunca, y sus ojos azules se asemejen al cielo.

-¿Vienes?- apenas me he inclinado para sentarme cuando él me atrapa de la cintura y me estrecha contra él, me ruborizo un poco porque nuestros amigos se encuentran por allí. Pongo las manos sobre su pecho desnudo y siento su abdomen contra el mío. Él empieza a besarme lentamente mientras acaricia con la yema de los dedos la zona baja de mi espalda, pero yo no me relajo y a penas respondo. Entonces deja de besarme y me mira con expresión decepcionada. -¿Estás incómoda?

-Un poco, no estamos solos- Peeta sonríe y retira un mechón de pelo de mi cara tras mi oreja -Estarías preciosa con pendientes- dice de repente, y me toma con delicadeza entre sus brazos y me empuja suavemente a su lado. Nos miramos, ambos tumbados de costado. Me doy cuenta que hace años, quizá desde mi infancia, cuando perdí unos pequeños aros, que no llevo -¿me dejarás regalarte unos?- asiento.

-En mi próximo cumpleaños- Peeta me mira con expresión sarcástica.

-Quedan muchos meses para tu cumpleaños- recuerdo que cumplo diecinueve años en enero y que mi dieciocho cumpleaños lo pase entre delirios febriles, sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que nunca le he preguntado a Peeta por el suyo.

-¿Cuándo es el tuyo?- deposita un beso en mi nariz, detesto cuando cree que poniéndose dulce va a eludirme- ¿Peeta? Dímelo, cuándo ¿ha pasado ya?

-Venga, no insistas, da igual- le empujo del hombro, como si eso fuera a sacarle las palabras de la garganta.

-¡Dímelo!

-Katniss… si quieres cuando lleguemos a casa marcamos en una calendario los cumpleaños de todos incluido el mi...

-¡Cuándo fue?- grito, enfadada, dejando su frase inacabada.

-Hace un par de semanas, la verdad es que no me importa…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Peeta se encoge de hombros, su mano se posa en mi cintura y él mira algún punto hacia abajo- Contesta.

-Oye, no le des importancia, ¿vale?- pero no puedo parar, siento que me oculta algo y quiero sacárselo del interior como sea, insisto tanto que al final vuelve a mirarme a los ojos, esta vez con tristeza.

-No quería celebrarlo ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedes dejarlo ya?- veo como sus ojos se enrojecen, y recuerdo algo que siempre olvido, que Peeta está totalmente solo, que perdió a casi todos sus amigos y a su familia en el bombardeo del doce, que quizá el único día que tomaba tarta en el año era el día de su cumpleaños y celebrarlo le recordaría todo lo que he perdido. Empiezo a sentirme terriblemente mal.

-Lo siento- musito, dándome cuenta de lo egoísta que suelo ser, nunca contemplo los sentimientos de Peeta, ni sus ritmos, ni sus necesidades. Peeta apoya su frente contra la mía.

-Sé que es otra cosa a superar- asiento.

-No importa, tenemos tiempo- él me sonríe con gesto renovado.

-Ya que has sacado el tema, puedes hacerme un regalo- le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Una noche en la playa, los dos solos, para que no tengas excusa- susurra, y acerca sus labios a mí. Hay algo en su voz, en su actitud, que me eriza el bello, que me resulta excitante. Asiento, y a penas su suave lengua ha rozado la mía escucho a Haymitch gruñir al arrojarse a su toalla, y entonces me separo abruptamente de Peeta. Es ridículo que me avergüence de que los otros me vean apasionada con él, teniendo en cuenta que nos ha visto todo Panem, pero mientras antes era actuación, ahora realmente es mi intimidad.

-Qué recatados os habéis vuelto- comenta Haymitch cuando me incorporo. Entonces ambos vemos como Johanna se aproxima con apariencia estresada.

-Vamos Peeta- dice apenas llega a nuestros pies- te enseñaré a nadar- después de unos segundos Peeta contesta.

-No, gracias, la pierna es demasiado pesada para eso- toca su pierna artificial, me doy cuenta de que había olvidado totalmente su pierna, está tan lograda que ni siquiera había reparado en ella. Al fijarme, me doy cuenta de que el color, y en especial la forma del pie, denota cierta artificialidad, resulta extrañamente perfecta al lado de la otra. Entonces me siento ridícula por haberme preocupado tanto de mis quemaduras, a él todavía se le nota el color de los parches de piel en el torso, y la cicatriz en su frente de fuego que le llegó hasta las cejas y además perdió su pierna. Johanna no parece darse por vencida fácilmente. Yo le cojo la mano porque no quiero que vaya, si alguien debe enseñarle a nadar soy yo.

-Eh vamos- dice Johanna dirigiéndose a mí- tampoco es para ponerse así, el mar está en calma, y no voy a tardar en devolvértelo.

Finalmente Johanna se sale con la suya, Peeta me pregunta si me importa que vaya y yo miento diciéndole que no.

.

Veo como Peeta entra tímidamente al agua, Johanna se queda parada cada dos por tres en su avance. Peeta la anima a continuar, cuando el agua cubre a Johanna por la cintura sufre un breve ataque de nervios y trata de deshacer sus pasos pero él la rodea los hombros con su brazo y la ayuda a superarlo.

Me pregunto cómo pretende Johanna enseñar a Peeta a nadar si no deja de pararse y necesitar la ayuda de Peeta para continuar. Entonces lo comprendo, que la intención de ella era precisamente esa, que Peeta la ayudara a superarlo. Veo como él la dice algo al oído mientras la abraza introduciéndola en el mar. El corazón empieza a latirme con fuerza, estoy a punto de levantarme para ir al agua cuando Haymitch dice:

-De alguna manera ya te lo advertí- riéndose de mí, y entonces veo que se ha incorporado y mira fijamente a Annie, la cual está muy quieta observando a Johanna y Peeta. Johanna se acaba de introducir totalmente en el agua, vemos claramente que llora, Peeta tiene las manos sobre sus hombros, y sitúa su cara a la altura de ella, cuando los hombros de Johanna van bajando y ella desaparece debajo del agua, Annie parece muy conmocionada- ¡Eh chica!- grita Haymitch- ¡EH!- pero ella ni siquiera se gira para mirarle- ¡OYE, ANNIE!- exclama como si le costara llamar a las personas por su nombre- entonces ella le mira confundida- ¡VEN AQUÍ!- dubitativa, llega hasta nosotros- No te quedes muy lejos, bonita, no vaya a ser que te caigas y salgas rodando- ella pone una cara extraña, pero finalmente sonríe.

-No te preocupes Annie- la digo, mientras la ayudo a sentarse- Peeta intenta ayudar a Johanna a superarlo, y lo está haciendo bien, ¿ves?- los tres clavamos la mirada en ambos, Johanna empieza a nadar, y después de un par de minutos se dispone a enseñar a nadar a Peeta.

Vuelvo a sentirme tentada de ir cuando veo como toca su cuerpo, con la excusa de tumbarle en horizontal, de ayudarle a flotar. Resulta ser un completo desastre porque cada vez que suelta a Peeta no tarda en chapotear mientras se hunde. Al final Johanna desiste, vuelve a las toallas y me dice:

-Todo tuyo- le lanzo una mirada antipática y voy al agua, Peeta tiene una cara muy rara, como si sufriera de algún mal sabor de boca.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto, y él inmediatamente me besa, y entonces lo entiendo.

-Me he tragado un salero- me río, algo que me hacía mucha falta, y él también, contagiándonos las risa como idiotas. Entonces me doy cuenta de que tiene los hombros y la cara muy rojas.

-¡Peeta, te estás quemando!- él me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Katniss, estoy en el agua.

-¡La piel!- le toco y noto que está ardiendo y entonces me fijo en la contraposición de nuestro aspecto físico. Él rubio, de ojos azules y piel blanca, yo morena, de piel aceituna y ojos grises, debemos hacer una curiosa pareja de opuestos, como la hacían mis padres.

Saco a Peeta del agua odiando cada vez más a Johanna, Annie me da tímidamente un bote de crema, entonces cojo nuestras toallas y las llevo a una sombra bajo unas palmeras. Peeta se sienta obedientemente y aunque pone gestos de dolor cuando le pongo la crema no emite ningún sonido. Me levanto con ímpetu para devolverle el bote a Annie cuando me doy cuenta de cómo me mira la gente a mi alrededor. Entonces me cercioro de que no solo voy sin gafas, sino que además me he trenzado el pelo automáticamente al salir del agua, y sin duda me han reconocido.

Un hombre de pelo cano, y pobladas cejas, me coge fuertemente por los hombros antes de que hubiera podido reparar en su proximidad.

-¡Es el sinsajo!- exclama, veo que tras él se acercan una mujer, una pareja joven y dos niños que apenas saben andar- ¡El sinsajo!- repite, y yo no sé si grita emocionado o indignado, o ambas cosas- Peeta llega a mí rápidamente y junto a él Haymitch, sin embargo ni Johanna ni Annie entran en escena. A mi alrededor aquellas personas empiezan a murmurar y a exclamar diferentes apreciaciones.

-¡Creíamos que te habías vuelto loca!- exclama otro hombre, debe tener la misma edad que Haymitch, el cual se encuentra pidiendo calma y consigue soltar las manos del hombre viejo de mis hombros.

-¿Has estado en un manicomio todo este tiempo?- pregunta otra persona entre la muchedumbre, todas las personas que estaban hace un minuto tiradas en la playa ignorando mi presencia, ahora se arremolinan en torno a mí. Empiezo a sentirme mareada.

-Tranquila- susurra Peeta en mi oído- solo quieren comprobar que eres real.

-¿Por qué no salís en la tele?- inquiere un chaval, mirándonos a Peeta y a mí alternativamente.

-¡Necesitamos un autobús!- suelta de repente una anciana, apoyada en su bastón- ¡No puedo caminar todos los días hasta el hospital!- la muchedumbre asiente.

-¡Sí, eso, necesitamos transporte! ¡Estamos aislados!- eso desata una oleada de peticiones entre ellos. Para mi desgracia veo que más gente el pueblo baja a la playa, atraída por el griterío y otros se limitan a asomarse por la ventana.

-¡Cálmense!- pide Haymitch- el sinsajo escuchará todo lo que tengáis que decir, pero no ahora, ahora necesita descansar.

-¿Por qué el gobierno no ha anunciado tu llegada?- pregunta una chica joven, seguramente de mi edad, tiene el pelo pelirrojo y la cara plagada de pecas.

-No es una visita oficial- explica Peeta- solo hemos venido a descansar en vuestras playas- la muchedumbre se queda en silencio, quizá porque esperan que Peeta les hipnotice como antaño, o porque simplemente esperan que les diga lo que esperan oír- Os daremos todas las explicaciones que os merecéis por la tarde, a las ocho de la tarde, aquí mismo. En la playa- todo el mundo asiente, como de costumbre, Peeta ha sabido qué hacía falta para serenarles: concretar una hora.

No todo el mundo me besa y abraza cuando el gentío se disuelve, ni mucho menos, mucha gente me mira con recelo, o con timidez, o como la chica pelirroja: con auténtico rencor.

.

La reunión resulta ser agotadora. Tengo que dar cuenta de detalles de mi vida personal en contra de mi voluntad. Explicar por qué no se ha sabido nada de mí, qué estoy haciendo ahora, cómo voy a ayudarles, y por último, me he visto obligada a anotar todas las peticiones de aquellas personas sin saber qué haré con ellas. A medida que el tiempo pasaba en aquella playa, iluminada por unos improvisados farolillos, los vecinos de aquel pueblo se animaban más y más. Y finalmente, me daban las gracias, y también el pésame por haber perdido al inexistente bebé. Pero lo que realmente me dejó el corazón helado fueron las palabras de la joven pelirroja: _no nos dejes sinsajo _fue lo único que me dijo en toda la velada, más que una petición, parecía una orden.

Estoy tan alterada tras aquello, que me siento incapaz de separarme de Peeta, así que Haymitch se va solo al hotel y Annie acomoda una habitación para ambos. Ni siquiera ceno, siento que cualquier cosa sería radicalmente rechazada por mi estómago, así que me doy una ducha caliente y me acuesto, Peeta tarda en venir. Le escucho hablar suavemente con Annie, no entiendo de qué, pero me voy quedando dormida. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia completa ya empiezan a sucederse imágenes en mi mente. Estoy en la playa y veo como Peeta corre hacia mí, tiene los hombros y el rostro abrasados, se deshacen como la cera, sin embargo él sonríe, aunque la piel se le caiga a trozos. Cuando llega a mí está lleno de llagas, me mira horrorizado y me doy cuenta como yo también me deshago. Entonces empiezan explosiones por toda la playa, entre las personas que estallan y cuyos miembros se empiezan a esparcir por todos lados, se encuentran caras que he conocido hoy en la reunión en la playa. Prim está entre ellos, impecable, completa, como nueva. Brilla con un aura especial, se acerca a mí, que estoy medio deshecha en el suelo, me tiende la mano, y la cojo con la mía, que tiene un aspecto terrible, en carne viva, abrasada.

-No les dejes, Katniss- me dice, con su mirada angelical.

-Estoy destrozada, no puedo ayudar a nadie- Prim me besa la frente.

-No nos dejes- murmura- estarás bien- entonces empiezo a llorar.

-Te necesito, Prim, no puedo seguir sin ti- mi hermana me acaricia, y noto como mi piel se reconstruye a su tacto. Y no solo yo, todo a mi alrededor cobra vida, se repara.

-Estoy contigo, estoy aquí- ella pone su pequeña y delgada mano en mi pecho y siento una calidez inmensa extenderse.

Me despierto, me despierto sintiendo todavía a mi hermana curarme el alma. Pero como no está, como no es real, me siento muy pequeña y muy sola en la cama. Me toco el rostro y noto como tengo las mejillas húmedas, empiezo a sollozar, la voz suave de Peeta y Annie conversando cesa, me doy cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación no está cerrada, seguramente la ha dejado abierta para escucharme. Intento controlar mis sollozos, intento calmarme, pero me cuesta tanto respirar que cuando lo hago doy enormes bocanadas. Escucho como Peeta le da las _buenas noches_ a Annie y viene conmigo. Me besa las mejillas mojadas y me acaricia el pelo, yo extiendo los brazos para atraerle a la cama, él se desviste cómo puede mientras yo le arrojo sobre mí. Consigue quedarse en ropa interior, y su ropa se reparte por el suelo.

Le estrecho fuerte por la cintura y me escondo bajo su mentón, busco su corazón y pego sobre su pecho mi oído. Escucho sus latidos, regulares y firmes, y mi respiración se va relajando.

-Tranquila, cariño- creo que es la primera vez que él se dirige a mí con ese término, y me gusta. Me besa el pelo- tranquila… ¿quieres contármelo?- aunque no quiero recordarlo, Peeta y yo empezamos a contarnos nuestras pesadillas para así aceptarlas y borrarlas de nuestro corazón. Entonces le cuento el sueño, y él se centra en la parte de Prim- ¿no es bonito que puedas recibir su amor en sueños?

-No es real- le discuto.

-Katniss, el amor siempre es real. Creo que si te centras en esa parte del sueño, Prim podría volver más veces, y quizá sustituir tus pesadillas- levanto el rostro para verle, para mirarle a los ojos.

-Revivir a Prim en sueños no le devolverá la vida- rebato, aunque en el fondo me gusta la idea de Peeta, temo que algo así me pueda hacer perder la cabeza.

-De alguna manera la mantiene con vida, tal y como la mantenemos en nuestros corazones- me quedo mirándole pensativa.

-¿Te ha dicho algo el doctor? ¿es una terapia o se te ha ocurrido solo?- Peeta sonríe.

-¿Tan profesional te parece?- me encojo de hombros y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Puede que sea una buena idea- murmuro. La luz que se colaba del salón por debajo de la puerta desaparece, escuchamos a Annie subir al piso de arriba y cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Peeta empieza a acariciarme la piel de la cintura y los costados, y me pregunta si quiero un masaje. Yo asiento, y me doy la vuelta, él comienza a masajearme sobre la camiseta del pijama, hasta que pregunta si me la puede quitar y yo accedo.

Empieza presionando con sus dedos los músculos de mis omoplatos, continua subiendo y bajando por mi columna y presiona también mi nuca. Me masajea los hombros y el cuello, y me doy cuenta al relajarme bajo sus dedos, de lo tensa que estaba. Me voy quedando medio dormida, cuando noto sus manos subir por mi vientre hacia mis senos, me besa la nunca y tiemblo.

-¿Te molesta?- me pregunta suavemente.

-No- susurro, con placer.

-Entonces, ¿puedo seguir?- vuelvo a temblar al sentir su aliento en mi oído.

-Sigue- le contesto, y noto las yemas de sus dedos por mis senos. Sus manos los cubren pronto, no he sido nunca una mujer dotada en ese sentido, sin embargo a él parece resultarle muy excitante. No sé cómo lo hace, pero me proporciona tanto placer como cariño, y de alguna manera ambas cosas se vinculan en una fusión preciosa de confianza y de intimidad plenas. No dejo de pensar _ojalá pudiéramos hacer el amor _mientras me toca, mientras presiona contra su abdomen mi espalda.

Suavemente me empuja hasta colocarme boca arriba en la cama, y tanto sus labios como su lengua extremadamente cálida dejan un camino de humedad desde la zona más baja de mi vientre hasta mi esternón, entre mis pechos y en mi garganta. Tiemblo cada dos por tres y eso parece contagiarle a él, que también tiembla un poco y respira sobre mi piel, enloqueciéndome.

Peeta agarra la goma de mis pantalones, los baja un poquito, y me alarma lo que pueda hacer.

-Para, Peeta- él gruñe, apoyando su frente en mi vientre, con su cara casi hundida entre mis piernas.

-Te necesito- dice, y me mira con desesperación- no me importaría nada tener un…

-Calla- susurro- ni siquiera te lo plantees.

-Katniss…- le miro con incipiente enojo- lo siento, lo siento mucho, olvídalo- Peeta alcanza la camiseta del pijama. Me mira con amor, me acaricia la cara, retira el pelo de mi rostro y me incorpora mecida en sus brazos- ¿prefieres que siga con el masaje?- inquiere, niego con la cabeza y alzo los brazos. El pasa la camiseta por ellos y después por mi cabeza, acomoda la prenda en mi cuerpo con cuidado y me abraza con fuerza, depositando besos por mi rostro- Te amo- me dice, recostándome en la cama y arropándome con la sábana. Se tumba junto a mí, envolviéndome entre sus brazos, y yo vuelvo a soñar, aunque esta vez mis sueños son más bien una extensión de mis anhelos sexuales.

.

A la mañana siguiente soy incapaz de abrir los ojos aunque el sol entre a raudales por la ventana. Peeta comienza a hacerme cosquillas llamándome lirón y yo le pego, lo que solo le hace reír y fastidiarme más. Normalmente duermo muchas horas, me cuesta dormir, y me despierto varias veces por las pesadillas, pero cuando consigo descansar, a veces, duermo durante toda la mañana.

-Déjame en paz- gruño, escondiéndome debajo de la sábana- ya te he dicho que no tengo cosquillas- intento convencerle pero me coge con la guardia baja y se me escapa alguna risa.

-Sabía que mentías- intento librarme de él empujándole con manos y pies pero no hay manera. Al final me desviste totalmente, dejándome únicamente en ropa interior. Agarra mi mochila, saca los pantalones y la camiseta que guardé y me viste aunque yo continúe zombi- vamos, no querrás dejar a Annie sola toda la mañana.

-Annie…- musito, y entonces me trenzo el pelo y salgo al baño. Me lavo la cara con agua fría y voy en busca de Annie al salón, Peeta se viste y sale tras de mí, él también acude al baño.

Para cuando me encuentra estoy aterrorizada, Annie se sujeta a la encimera de la cocina, viste con un vestido que marca demasiado su delgadez, tiene el rostro desencajado, y a sus pies hay un gran charco de agua.

Sé lo que ocurre, mi madre ha atendido más de un parto delante de mí. Cuando Peeta llega alegremente a la puerta de la cocina parece que se va a desmayar, pero yo no se lo permito.

-¡Qué hacemos, qué hacemos!- le pregunto, histérica. Veo que, por primera vez, Peeta abre y cierra la boca sin saber qué decir, no sé por qué está tan impresionado.

-Llama a Johanna- dice Annie, con esfuerzo. Como veo que Peeta la sigue mirando con los ojos desorbitados, cojo el teléfono y la llamo yo, su nº está en la agenda digital.

Johanna llega en un suspiro, parece haberse puesto la primera ropa que ha cogido del armario, tiene el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo desvencijada.

-Joder- gruñe, y empuja a Peeta que sigue petrificado en la puerta y le dedica un: -apártate inútil- para después dirigirse a mí- Katniss, ayúdame.

-Prefiero que lo haga Peeta- respondo de inmediato, ella pone los ojos en blanco.

-Oh por favor, ¿no ves que está dominado por el gen masculino de _pavor en los partos_?- miro estupefacta a Peeta, la verdad es que nunca le había visto tan impactado. Ayudo a Johanna a llevar a Annie al salón, la tumbamos sobre la alfombra- tengo una mala noticia que darte, querida- le dice a Annie- la alfombra tendrá que ir directa a la basura después de esto.

Annie sonríe entre sudores. Le doy la mano, pero al instante me arrepiento de hacerlo porque la aprieta con tanta fuerza que parece que va a triturarme los dedos.

-Llama a Ele, espabilado- gruñe Johanna a Peeta, que despega su mirada de Annie y coge el teléfono.

-¿A quién?- inquiere Peeta, asustado.

-¡A Eleanor, la señora Everdeen! ¿Es que te has quedado idiota?- dice Johanna, pidiéndole que llame a mi madre. Peeta llama al hospital, y dice únicamente que Annie está de parto, tembloroso y pálido, se dirige a Johanna, que le ha bajo la ropa interior a Annie y subido su vestido. Annie está espatarrada en medio de la alfombra, pero no parece importarle, yo me limito a mirarle el rostro y limpiarle el sudor con un pañuelo.

-Di…dice la señora… la madre de… la señora Everdeen que le digas cuanto…

-¡Cuánto ha dilatado?- inquiere Johanna exasperada- ¡Más de cuatro dedos!- Peeta lo repite y cuelga el teléfono. Mira el panorama y lo vuelve a descolgar y marcando un nuevo nº, diciendo solo dos palabras:

-Ven aquí

Algo más tarde que mi madre llega Haymitch. Mi madre ha llegado en ambulancia, acompañada de dos enfermeras y un médico. Haymitch ha alquilado un coche. Tanto él como Peeta tienen la misma cara estupefacta. Mi madre los echa pidiendo intimidad para Annie, antes de salir, Peeta me mira de una forma extraña, mezcla de horror y protección.

Los gritos de Annie son desgarradores, mi madre le clava una aguja en la columna e introduce un líquido, que debe ser anestésico porque Annie parece más aliviada. Ella recomienda situar a Annie de costado y empieza masajearle el vientre, yo quiero marcharme pero mi madre me pide que me quede.

-Quiero que lo veas, cielo, es de los acontecimientos más bellos que verás jamás.

Yo dudo mucho que aquello pueda tener alguna belleza. Annie emite sonidos entre el llanto y el gemido, parece sufrir mucho, estar agotada. Mi madre la masajea el vientre más e insiste en que Annie apriete para sacar al niño. Informa a Annie de que si tarda demasiado se entrará en la fase denominada "parto seco", le explica que el bebé no tiene líquido amniótico en el que respirar y debe de salir cuanto antes. No hace falta decirle mucho más Annie para que ponga todas sus fuerzas. Yo me siento desesperada, tengo mucho miedo, estoy tan angustiada y nerviosa que se me saltan las lágrimas solo de estrés. Johanna besa la frente de Annie y la da ánimos, yo solo puedo soportar el dolor que hace cada vez que me aprieta la mano. Necesito marcharme de allí, salir corriendo, pero sería muy cruel dejar a Annie.

-Vamos, cariño- la apremia mi madre- ya veo la cabeza, todo va a salir estupendamente, solo un poco más- entonces mi madre sonríe, veo que tira de algo entre las piernas de Annie, y ese algo es su hijo, ensangrentado. Que empieza a llorar a pleno pulmón.

Y descubro que mi madre tenía razón, que ese momento es inmenso, que es maravilloso, que es de las cosas más hermosas que jamás han visto mis ojos. El bebé llora emitiendo un sonido que me parte el alma, que me crea la imperante necesidad de acunarlo, pero él no va a mis brazos, va a los de su madre, por supuesto. Mi madre corta el cordón umbilical, una enfermera envuelve al pequeño en una sábana esterilizada y lo pone sobre Annie, mientras la otra le acerca a mi madre los instrumentos para limpiar a Annie, mientras la lava y la da algunos puntos de sutura, ella solo tiene ojos para el bebé, igual que Johanna y yo.

No puedo comprender lo que siento, pero es tan fuerte, que envidio a Annie. El pequeño la mira, cansado, y va cerrando sus ojitos, las tres lloramos, como idiotas. Johanna gruñe algo y se marcha frotándose los ojos, en cuanto a mí, una fuerza desconocida no me deja apartarme.

El pequeño tiene los ojos verdes, de un verde marino impactante, y las pestañas traslucidas, los labios son finos, tiene la boca muy pequeña y la nariz aún más. Básicamente es todo ojos, unos ojos que reclaman todo el amor y la protección del mundo, y yo se lo quiero dar como si fuera mi propio hijo. Deposito un beso en su pequeñito y rechoncho hombro, Annie me mira totalmente llorosa. Escucho como mi madre le pide a Johanna un juego limpio de ropa interior, un camisón y una chaqueta.

Me quedo helada cuando me ponen al bebé en los brazos mientras las enfermeras y mi madre visten a Annie. Como ella es tan pequeña y delgada, mi madre la coge en brazos sin costarle en absoluto, para llevarla a su cama.

-Ahora subimos a tu bebé, ¿te parece bien?- le pregunta ella con dulzura, Annie asiente.

-Confío en Katniss- la escucho decir, y yo solo tengo ojos para su diminuto hijito.

-Hola…- le digo, como atontada, y le acuno con una destreza que desconocía tener, en ese momento entran Haymitch y Peeta tímidamente, Haymitch se apresura a ayudar a mi madre, tomando él en brazos a Annie, y Peeta me mira con una expresión nueva en el rostro, lo cierto es que ni siquiera reparo especialmente en Peeta, porque el pequeño Finnick junior se lleva toda mi atención.

-Oh… es… es tan… es precioso- susurra Peeta, que toca con el dedo la mano del bebé, que rápidamente lo atrapa en su puñito- no he debido verte así…- me dice.

-Así cómo- le pregunto en un tono de voz casi imperceptible, sin dejar de mirar al pequeño, pero Peeta no contesta. El bebé comienza a gruñir, entonces le apoyo sobre mi pecho y le bamboleo un poco –tranquilo pequeñito, te llevaré con mamá, sé que tienes hambre- lo acerco al hueco de mi cuello y noto como mi calor corporal le relaja.

-Cómo lo sabías- pregunta Peeta- les has calmado de inmediato- le lanzo una mala mirada, por obligarme a prestarle atención, pero nada más reparar en su preciosos ojos azules y en su infinita ternura me ablando, y dejo que nos rodee a ambos con sus brazos.

-No tengo ni idea, Peeta- le digo con absoluto pasmo, el pequeño me despierta sensaciones desconocidas.

-Dime que no tardaremos muchos años, por favor- me suplica Peeta, con sus ojos, su expresión y todo en él. Y obviamente sé a qué se refiere- no quiero que sufras como Annie, pero…

-No tardaremos muchos años- intercambiamos una sonrisa, y entonces Johanna nos saca del ensimismamiento a gritos.

-¡Eh, tortolitos! ¡Si queréis un niño fabricarlo vosotros!- nos mira realmente feroz desde la puerta del salón, así que me dirijo hacia la planta de arriba.

Dejo al bebé entre los brazos de su madre. Él busca su seno para alimentarse, nosotros nos marchamos de la habitación y dejamos a madre e hijo compartir su espacio común sin intromisiones.

.

El día pasa dulcemente, el bebe es observado constantemente por todos, cualquier cosa que haga nos arranca un suspiro. Haymitch es el menos afectado por sus monerías, le mira de reojo y emite algo parecido a un gruñido, intentamos que lo tome en brazos, pero se niega.

Cuando cae la tarde veo cómo se escabulle, realmente tiene un aspecto taciturno y triste. Cuando veo que no vuelve salgo en su búsqueda, pero cuando veo que mi madre está sentada junto a él en un banco del jardín, sé que tiene todo el apoyo psicológico que necesita, pues mi madre es buena también para curar las dolencias del alma.

Estoy agotada de las emociones, primero el miedo, después el terror, el asombro, y finalmente la felicidad, y ese extraño y lejano instinto que no creía tener. Peeta está especialmente dulce y envolvente, cualquier momento es bueno para dejarme caer entre sus brazos, no le importa que todos estén delante, ni siquiera estar en medio de una conversación, como si no pudiera evitarlo me pega a su cuerpo y me busca cuando salgo al balcón a distanciarme un poco de la gente, buscando constelaciones en el cielo. Entonces llega el momento de recordarme algo que me atenaza.

-Katniss, recuerda que nos hemos comprometido a ayudar a los ciudadanos de este pueblo- asiento.

-No lo he olvidado.

-Tenemos que entrevistarnos con Paylor mañana- él se sitúa junto a mí, apoyado también en la baranda del balcón, y mira al cielo salpicado de luces.

-¿Podrás soportarlo? ¿Volver al Capitolio?

-Por favor- ruega Peeta- ya no lo llames así.

-El Nuevo Núcleo- me río- no cambia su apariencia, ni siquiera lo han remodelado, Peeta, debo ir sola.

-No, no irás sola- suspiro y le cojo la mano.

-Te aseguro que es lo que menos deseo ahora mismo, pero quizá es demasiado pronto para que vuelvas allí.

-Oye, el pabellón en el que me encerraron no tiene nada que ver con el resto del edificio, que además no conozco, no puede traerme ningún recuerdo, porque el único recuerdo que tengo de allí son los gritos de sufrimiento de los demás, las imágenes tuyas, y el veneno de rastrevíspulas en mis venas. Y el miedo, el terror y finalmente, el odio- los ojos de Peeta empiezan a enrojecer, le acaricio la cara.

-Chsss… no lo recuerdes- musito, estrechándole contra mí.

-Solo digo que no me hará ni bien ni mal ir, estoy seguro Katniss, pero no sé qué podrá causarte a ti.

Oye- le digo, dándome cuenta del absurdo- quizá sea mejor organizar la entrevista en el Edificio de justicia, no es necesario que sea en el Nuevo Núcleo.

-Ya lo había pensado, pero Paylor no quiere limitarse a recoger la hoja de peticiones de un pueblo del Distrito 4, nos quiere mostrar todo su programa, su proyecto… y hacernos formar parte de él.

Le miro con el corazón encogido, y me pregunto si tendré que enfrentarme, una vez más, a ser el pájaro que lidere a un pueblo que echa de menos su símbolo.

_N/A: son casi las dos de la mañana así que tened piedad de mí, he trasnochado aunque mañana trabajo para dejaros este capítulo. Trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible pero no tengo mucho tiempo, y menos si tengo visitas, no quedaría muy bien aislarme a escribir en esas circunstancias. Espero que os haya conmovido algo, críticas positivas y negativas son bienvenidas, por favor no te vayas sin decirme qué te pareció. Un abrazo._


	6. Reencuentro

_N/A Hola, como tardé tanto con el otro cap subo este muy de seguido, además en esta ocasión me han animado especialmente vuestros comentarios, por cierto me podéis hacer sugerencias si queréis. _

_Como siempre, mencionar por respeto a la autora real, que los personajes y la historia original son de Suzanne Colins. _

**Capítulo 6**

_Reencuentro_

La habitación es especialmente blanca, todo brilla con un aura extraña. No recuerdo como he llegado a este momento, es sumamente extraño. Estoy completamente desnuda, sobre Peeta, que también lo está. Soy presa de un deseo desmedido y él, debajo de mí, está completamente preparado. Entonces me desplomo a su lado, no debo hacerlo, pero él no tarda en recostarse sobre mí, en abrir mis piernas mientras yo me opongo vagamente. No quiero correr ese riesgo, soportaré el deseo hasta que sea posible tener sexo en condiciones seguras. Eso es lo que mi parte racional dice, pero mi cuerpo pide otra cosa bien distinta. Aunque le pido a Peeta que pare, él prefiere hacer caso a mis gemidos, a mis suspiros, y finalmente ahoga mis palabras con su boca y entra con decisión en mi interior. Yo estoy tan sorprendida que no puedo moverme mientras él se mece una y otra vez. Intento hablar, intento zafarme, pero no puedo emitir ningún sonido. Peeta me muerde tan fuerte en el cuello que me hace daño. Curiosamente no me da miedo la persona que tengo sobre mí, forzándome, sino únicamente quedarme embarazada. Entonces todo empieza a nublarse poco a poco, casi no puedo notar la presencia de esa especie de burda copia de Peeta sobre y dentro de mí. Escucho un leve llanto, lejano, casi imperceptible. Y me despierto.

Cuando abro los ojos él tiene su cara demasiado cerca de la mía, y me mira como hace siempre que despierta antes que yo. Mi primer impulso es chillarle un _"no me toques"_ que le hace dar un respingo, y le deja estupefacto. Me quedo un poco extrañada de ese grito, que más que salir de mí, salía del sueño.

-¿Has tenido una pesadilla?- me pregunta, alejándose un poco.

-Sí, bueno, no lo sé, no del todo- él se atreve aproximarse y abrazarme de la cintura, su piel desnuda toca la mía y me estremezco. Mirando sus bonitos y expresivos ojos no cabe duda de que el Peeta de mi sueño solo era una extraña jugada de mi subconsciente.

-No parecía que soñaras nada, lo siento, te hubiera despertado- me besa la nariz, entonces escucho al pequeño Finny, como le llamamos desde que Peeta lo rebautizara así, lloriquear.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto, incorporándome.

-No lo sé, los bebés lloran, ¿no?- miro la sábana pensativa, otra vez esa extraña urgencia de proteger a aquel pequeño. Quizá no sea el instinto, quizá sea que todo lo que rodea al difunto Odair me provoca esta sensación de compromiso, porque me siento responsable de haberle perdido a él.

-Sí, claro…- Peeta tiene el brazo flexionado y la cara apoyada en su mano, me mira con una expresión que, por algún motivo, me da un poco de rabia.

-Adoro verte así- le miro ofuscada, con tanta brusquedad que me hago daño en el cuello.

-¿Así cómo?

-Tan tierna, así eras con…- Peeta se calla abruptamente, yo siento una punzada de dolor "_así era con Prim_".

-Peeta, recuerda la terapia, eso es mucho peor que terminar la frase- Peeta coge aire.

-Así eras con Prim… dulce, tierna, protectora. Y así eres conmigo, cuando quieres- le miro con el ceño fruncido, aunque sé que es un halago. Él me agarra tumbándome de nuevo y pone un dedo entre mis cejas para deshacer la tensión de mi ceño- dime que no ha cambiado algo en ti desde ayer.

-Oye, dije que no sería dentro de muchos años- gruño, levantándome de la cama con decisión y vistiéndome- ¿y cuánto es _muchos años? _¿Veinte, treinta?- Peeta sonríe con abatimiento –pues no será ni en veinte ni en treinta- él también se levanta, dejando caer un leve resoplido.

-Ya me lo suponía- empieza a vestirse. Mientras me pongo la misma ropa que el día anterior me doy cuenta de que traer solo dos prendas ha sido muy poco, pero lo cierto es que si Annie no se hubiera puesto de parto estaríamos ya en casa. Miro a Peeta con incredulidad.

-No te entiendo, Peeta. Han pasado solo seis o siete meses desde el final de la guerra…

-Ocho- me interrumpe.

-¡Ocho!- grito- y eres capaz de plantearte cosas tan… ¡no te entiendo!

-Es normal que no me entiendas, tienes toda la razón Katniss- me dice Peeta, y veo en sus ojos absoluta sinceridad, que no se está burlando ni habla con ironía- soy absurdo- me acerco a él con la excusa de colocarle el cuello de la camisa. Adopta esa mirada que me duele, y no puedo evitar el impulso de protegerlo, de hacerle volver a ese mundo en el que habita, en el que las cosas, desde luego, son más positivas que en el mío- siempre he sido absurdo, eso era lo que más rabia le daba a mi madre- me quedo petrificada, Peeta no suele hablar de su familia- era lo que más le molestaba, ¿sabes? Decía que tenía la cabeza llena de idioteces, y es cierto- yo le acaricio el rostro pero él me rechaza al moverse por sus zapatillas- no pretendo despertar tu compasión, no quiero que ahora digas que sientes mucho lo que has dicho cuando en realidad has dicho lo que debías.

-Peeta… haces que me sienta frustrada, yo no puedo recuperarme tan pronto- veo como los ojos de Peeta brillan, él se agacha a atarse los cordones.

-Katniss, yo no me he recuperado…

-Quiero decir que…- intento expresarme mejor, pero soy lega para conseguir expresar lo que siento.

-Eres demasiado compleja, demasiado inteligente. Una persona como tú no deja de ver cientos de variables posibles, cientos de peligros, tu mente funciona así. Eres lista y fuerte, por eso lograste proteger a tu familia, cazar en el bosque, por eso podías negociar como cualquiera en El Quemador, y por eso ganaste Los Juegos del Hambre- me estrecho la cabeza entre las manos, él se levanta y me coge las muñecas- yo no soy como tú, y no puedo esperar a recuperarme para tener lo que amo. Yo solo tengo una variable, siempre la he tenido, y esa variable eres tú. Soy así de simple.

Le miro con nerviosismo, ahora es cuando yo debo decir algo, algo bonito, algo dulce, algo que manifieste el amor que siento por él, pero no sé hacerlo. Dice que soy compleja, pero en realidad, siempre que abro la boca no junto más de cinco o seis palabras.

-Te quiero- solo digo eso, pero sé que Peeta nunca lo sentirá plenamente, nunca me creerá totalmente porque para él amar es algo más sencillo y más espontáneo. Sin embargo, siempre parece tan feliz cuando lo digo…

-Katniss…- susurra él, estrechando su frente contra la mía, con los ojos cerrados y aspecto cansado- al menos...- me mira dudoso, con las palabras al borde de sus labios. Yo no digo nada, no quiero presionarle, no sé qué es lo que tanto le cuesta decir, aunque lo cierto es que cuando consigue decirlo siento como si pudiera hundirme en el suelo- Al menos cásate conmigo- murmura, y sin darme cuenta retengo la respiración tanto tiempo que siento que puedo ahogarme.

-Yo… lo siento pero… no le veo ningún sentido al matrimonio- suelto, cortante. Aunque temo que Peeta se enfade, debería de conocerle lo suficiente para saber que no lo hará.

-Sí lo tiene, tiene un sentido simbólico- insiste- y legal.

-Oh sí, por ley te asignan una vivienda, qué suerte, ya tendríamos tres.

-Si estuviéramos casados nuestras propiedades serían de los dos, si algún día me pasara algo tendría la garantía de que tú tendrías la panadería y…-le interrumpo.

-Hablas como si tuvieras ochenta años. No digas tonterías, no te pasará nada.

-No sé por qué siempre dices que tengo poder de convicción, si nunca te convenzo de nada- retiro mi frente de la suya, y me muevo para calzarme yo también.

-Intentas convencerme con argumentos que sabes de antemano que no me afectan.

-Eso es cierto- acepta él, derrotado- Pero no te entiendo ¿qué tiene de malo casarse?

-No tiene nada de malo, simplemente, tampoco tiene nada de bueno- gruño- y si hay algo que no quiero en mi vida, es espectáculo. Una ceremonia, fotos, caras sonrientes, muchas personas cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaré. Comida, mucha comida, buenos deseos y un viaje a vete a saber dónde ¿A qué? ¿a atiborrarme de tranquilizantes la noche de bodas, porque sigo teniendo miedo de estar en peligro, de que un buen día ya no estés a mi lado?

-Katniss, hace un momento decías que no me pasaría nada y ahora…

-¡Son cosas diferentes! Hace mucho tiempo, también hubo paz en Panem, y esa paz acabó y un poder tiránico y despiadado nos sumió a todos en la pobreza y en el sufrimiento. Nada, absolutamente nada me garantiza que todo vaya ir bien. Casarme contigo es fingir una ilusión que no tengo, una esperanza en la que no creo- siento como los ojos se irritan, una congoja se anuda en mi garganta y me hace daño.

-Pero no podemos vivir así, no podemos vivir como si estuviéramos andando en la cuerda floja Katniss, se lo debemos a todos los que murieron, se lo debemos a los que se dejaron la piel por la Rebelión. No podemos seguir viviendo como si no hubiéramos ganado la guerra- me cuesta respirar, pero trato de sobreponerme.

-De momento Peeta, no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar de matrimonio, ni hijos, ni del futuro. Ocho meses, solo han pasado ocho meses. Para mí no es suficiente para esto- me giro hacia la puerta y noto la mirada de Peeta clavada en mi nuca durante los segundos que tarda en contestar, y antes de salir solo escucho:

-De acuerdo

.

-No iré- le digo con decisión a Haymitch.

-¿Qué?- me contesta él, incrédulo. Estamos caminando por la playa, a mediodía. Tras la conversación con Peeta le dije que llamaría a Haymitch para quedar con él y cancelar la cita con el Nuevo Núcleo, no me siento con energías para ir allí.

-He dicho que no iré- pongo en su mano la nota doblada cuidadosamente con las peticiones de los habitantes de aquel pueblo del Distrito cuatro.

-Oye Katniss no puedes hacerme esto, hablé con Paylor, está todo preparado- insiste Haymitch.

-Dile a Paylor que no estoy lista, que solo quiero que valore las peticiones de esta población y respondan a ellas. Cuando esté lista podremos vernos en el Edificio de justicia del 12.

-¡Está medio derruido!- grita Haymitch, histérico.

-¡Pues que lo reconstruya! ¡Me da igual! Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar en estos momentos- Haymitch me dirige una mirada cargada de reproche, pero al final se relaja.

-Está bien. Está bien, preciosa, será a tu manera- continuamos caminando en silencio, hasta que Haymitch coge aire y rompe aquella quietud. Miro como las palmeras recortan el horizonte, mientras escucho sus palabras- oye Katniss, sé que estás triste y enfadada con tu destino; pero créeme, cuando pases un trago especialmente amargo, recordarás los días en que tu único problema era pensar demasiado en los problemas y entonces te arrepentirás del tiempo perdido- trato de asimilar las palabras de Haymitch.

-Qué profundo te has vuelto desde que no bebes- me paro frente a él, y él se para conmigo, y me devuelve una sonrisa.

-Tengo que reconocer que Peeta y tú habéis sido lo más parecido a una familia que he tenido. Oye, no lo eches a perder.

-Dijiste que no me merecería a Peeta ni en cien vidas- me río, entonces Haymitch me sorprende abrazándome.

-A veces hasta la gente como nosotros tiene suerte y alguien, por algún motivo, nos quiere- le devuelvo el abrazo, y realmente me hace recordar el abrazo lejano de mi padre, hace tantos años, y le echo terriblemente de menos. Quizá si mi padre estuviera vivo, me casaría solo para que él me acompañara de la mano al altar.

-¿Es que a ti también hay alguien que te soporta?- Haymitch ríe, me separa un poco de él y me mira con gesto paternal.

-No quieras saberlo- murmura.

-La verdad es que no, prefiero seguir ignorándolo- ambos nos reímos, él se desvía para coger el tren, va a ir al Nuevo Núcleo sin nosotros y yo vuelvo caminando despacio hasta la casa de Annie.

.

Cuando entro a la casa descubro a Johanna en el sofá, haciéndole carantoñas al pequeño Finick, que la mira con los ojos, de un verde acuoso hipnotizante, muy abiertos. El bebé es de una belleza esplendorosa, totalmente de anuncio. Aunque Annie es una chica bonita, está claro que él bebé ha heredado el halo celestial de su padre. Johanna me ignora por completo, y yo me desplomo a su lado, dejando caer un profundo suspiro.

-Me estresa que no pueda sostenerse la cabeza solo, es tan raro…- miro al pequeño, que hace unos ruiditos casi inaudibles. Aprovecho que Peeta no está delante para alcanzar su manita y dejar que me agarre el dedo índice.

-Tardan aproximadamente un mes en sostener la cabeza solos- Johanna le acerca la cara y frota su nariz con la del pequeño, que hace algo parecido a una risa.

-Vaya, sí que sabes.

-Bueno recuerdo a Prim de bebé, no me dejaron cogerla hasta que no tuvo un mes por ese motivo…- Johanna me mira brevemente, pero no dice nada al respecto. No me pregunta cómo lo llevo, ni nada así, lo cual le agradezco.

-Oye, Peeta me ha dicho que te lo dijera, está en el Hospital, se fue acompañando a Annie a una revisión, decía que quería ver al Doctor Aurelius- asiento, un tanto incómoda, aunque supongo que Peeta le quiere hablar de su última crisis. Tras unos segundos de silencio Johanna me golpea el hombro- ¿estás bien?- la miro valorando si me apetece o no contestar, ya que yo no tengo por costumbre hablarle a nadie de mis problemas, de hecho, la única persona a la que le contestaba con sinceridad esa pregunta es alguien del cual hace ocho meses que no se nada.

-No lo sé- Johanna mira el reloj y me deja el bebé en los brazos, lo acomodo sobre mí y le acaricio la nuca suavemente. Cuando ella vuelve, me regaña.

-¡No le duermas! Tiene que comer- entonces me acerca el biberón, y yo le apoyo en mi regazo y se lo doy con un poco de temor, pensando que pueda atragantarse. El pequeño agarra la tetina sin esfuerzo y succiona sin dificultad- lo haces bien- ríe Johanna- La verdad es que vosotros dos siempre me habéis dado mucha curiosidad- suelta, de improvisto- cuando os vi en Los Juegos estaba segura de que Peeta estaba imitando mi estrategia, ya sabes, hacerse el débil, y que lo había aderezado con eso de que estaba enamorado de ti. Pero después… joder, después resulto ser cierto. Era tan cursi que a veces me daba vergüenza ajena- sin pretenderlo dejo caer una carcajada- la verdad es que al creer a Peeta, pasé automáticamente a creer que tú también le amabas- Finny va quedándose dormido mientras bebe la leche tibia, le retiro el biberón y lo coloco sobre mi hombro- dale una palmaditas, por el aire- obedezco a Johanna y así lo hago, el pequeño deja salir el aire de su estómago, y se duerme profundamente- No tenía ningún sentido pensar- prosigue ella- que podías jugarte la vida buscándolo, y luego llevándote esas bayas a la boca, si no fuera por amor- dejo caer un suspiro, por lo general, no me gusta recordar Los Juegos.

-No sé dónde quieres llegar- le digo, buscando a mi alrededor el mando del televisor, debo ver las noticias, como está dentro de mi tratamiento, conocer que ocurre en el mundo. Johanna me lo acerca.

-Mira, ya sabes que me dejaron sin nada, ahora empiezo a tener algo. Poco. Peto tú, tú tienes a la persona que amas a tu lado y da la sensación de que no lo valoras. Es como si tuvieras una fijación especial por la desgracia. Me das rabia, me ofendes- Johanna me mira con algo a camino entre el odio y la lástima.

-Tienes razón, es cierto, soy una amargada.

-Claro que lo eres- enciendo el televisor, el noticiario empieza justo a las doce, aparece el logotipo del Nuevo Núcleo: un sinsajo con los ojos en llamas, y empieza el reporte sobre el estado de los Distritos, como siempre.

Johanna mira con atención el reporte del Distrito 7, el área de producción de la madera, un Distrito lleno de densos bosques que me encantaría conocer. Al parecer han tenido que reforestar gran parte del terreno, y se nota la parte del bosque que es de replantación, porque los árboles se han plantado en hileras. Veo el dolor de Johanna cuando se proyecta la vista aérea y se dan datos del terreno quemado durante la guerra. El Distrito 8 es el área de producción textil, allí trabajaban Bonnie y Twill, ambas muertas o al menos en paradero desconocido para mí; este Distrito se recupera pronto, aunque la fábrica de uniformes quedó completamente destruida, muchas otras fábricas no se han visto afectadas, eso por no hablar de los pequeños negocios familiares. El locutor del noticiario explica que se ha incrementado el sueldo de los empleados del sector en un 60% y que ya no se permite trabajar a los menores de 18 años, además habla de un proyecto de "recuperación de zonas verdes", en la pantalla se suceden varios planos que muestran cómo se pretende dar vida a un Distrito gris, industrial. _"Desde luego que el gobierno de Paylor no parece en absoluto tiránico"_ me digo, y ese pensamiento me lleva a sentir algo parecido a la expectación ante el posible en cuento con el nuevo gobierno, eso sí, en mi Distrito. El Distrito 9 tenía una larga tradición de tributos muertos en el baño de sangre inicial de Los Juegos del hambre, pero intento no pensar en eso, igual que intento no pensar en la pequeña y amable Rue; sobre el 9 no tienen mucho que decir, es el mayor productor de cereales, y a penas se vio afectado en la guerra, ya que El Capitolio se cuidó de no destruir sus fábricas de procesamiento de grano. Algo similar ocurrió respecto al Distrito 10, al cual le dedican en el noticiario imágenes de bonitos prados con vacas pastando, y charcos de lodo con cerdos revolcándose alegremente (aunque cualquiera puede imaginar que los animales que comemos no viven tan felices en las granjas industriales). Este Distrito también salió relativamente bien parado de la guerra porque al Capitolio no le interesaba perder el abastecimiento de carne. El reporte del Distrito 11 es siempre de gran importancia, ya que es el Distrito más pobre de todo Panem, además, el noticiario da un trato especial al reporte sobre el mismo, para empezar su reporte se inicia con la canción de cuatro notas de Rue que hace que me tiemble el pulso y se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas. Cuando estoy con Peeta, no me importa tanto romper a llorar, pero ahora, delante de Johanna, no quiero hacerlo. El Distrito 11 siempre fue especialmente tratado por el Capitolio ya que es la cuna de la agricultura en Panem, es un lugar precioso lleno de campos de algodón, y de cultivos de todo tipo de vegetales; durante la llamada Era del Capitolio, el Distrito 11 abastecía de alimentos a Panem, y a pesar de ser tan rico en vegetales y frutos, sus habitantes eran castigados en público si se les cogía comiendo algo de los huertos o recolectando para sí mismos. Este Distrito lucho con fiereza en la guerra, y campos enteros fueron quemados. En las vistas aéreas veo aquellas casitas primitivas que pueblan los campos, donde los habitantes viven en el mismo lugar que trabajan, el locutor recuerda que se están llevando a cabo planes para dotar a la población de mejores hogares. El noticiario está llegando a su fin, ahora le toca al Distrito 12, en el cual a penas se invierten dos minutos, se centran en la sección comercial y en su rehabilitación, alabando a su población que ha trabajado voluntariamente en la reconstrucción de su pueblo, por lo demás se sigue trabajando en la minería, pero se habla de los controles de seguridad implantados. El Distrito 13 está envuelto en una gran polémica por varios motivos, uno de ellos es porque se niegan al desmantelamiento de sus centrales nucleares, y otro, aunque en las noticias no lo digan, porque no toda la población reconoce a Paylor como su líder. El noticiero cierra con el Sinsajo y entonces empieza la publicidad. Apago el aparato pero Johanna lo vuelve a encender.

-Oye, ¿es que solo ves las noticias?

-Sí, y unicamente por el tratamiento.

-Pues existen más cosas que las noticias, no muchas, pero incluso hay programas divertidos.

-Pues todo tuyo- contesto, devolviéndole el mando, el pequeño Finnick emite un ruidito, el rostro de Johanna cambia, y noto que está deseando tenerlo en brazos de nuevo.

-Dámelo, ya lo has acaparado mucho tiempo- le cubro con mi brazo.

-Yo me marcho esta noche, lo vas a tener el tiempo que quieras cuando yo no esté- Johanna me mira mal.

-Eh, en serio, ¿Cuándo tendréis Peeta y tú el vuestro?- lo que me faltaba era otra vez la misma majadería- ya sé que ahora no es momento, pero resulta extraño que ni siquiera os hayáis casado.

-No es necesario que nos casemos.

-Supongo que no te quieres casar con él porqué todavía está un poco…- Johanna se lleva un dedo a la sien- ido- la miro con rabia.

-Está mucho mejor.

-¿No te ha atacado en todo este tiempo?- niego con la cabeza.

-Claro que no.

-Pero ha tenido alguna crisis, ¿verdad?

-Alguna- contesto de mal humor, me resulta indiferente que Johanna se meta conmigo, pero no soporto que lo haga con Peeta.

-¿Y a qué esperas para casarte con él? Estoy segura de que te lo ha pedido, y habrás tenido el valor de decirle que no- no respondo, y al hacerlo, ella sabe que son ciertas sus palabras- qué valor tienes…- sisea.

-Ya te he dicho que no es necesario. Para mí no significa nada, solo un ritual.

-Egoísta, te daría un bofetón en tu bonita cara- me dice con rabia- Si no lo haces por ti hazlo por él. Sinceramente, a veces te odio, no sabes aprovechar lo que te ha quedado- Johanna extiende los brazos y me exige al bebé, se lo doy con delicadeza, y aunque me arden los ojos, no permito que me vea llorar- es una pena que esté tan obsesionado por ti, si no lo estuviera te aseguro que iría a por él- le lanzo una mirada agresiva y me levanto en un suspiro.

Marcho a por el bañador que me prestó Annie y me voy a la playa. De camino allí algunas personas me saludan y yo les respondo tratando de ser amable, de no aparentar que me estorban. Dejo mi toalla en la arena y me entrego al mar. Nado y nado sin parar hasta acabar agotada. Mis lágrimas se mezclan con el mar, mi sal y su sal son una, mis lágrimas viajarán disueltas en ese agua. Estoy apenada, porque sé que Johanna tiene razón, que mi madre tiene razón, que Haymitch también la tiene, y que los tres solo quieren ayudarme. Me digo que algún día estaré preparada para celebrar mi amor con Peeta, que algún día seguro que nos casaremos, que lo único que ocurre es que es demasiado pronto. Me siento un poco más tranquila cuando intento proyectar el futuro de forma alentadora. Es otra de las fases de mi tratamiento psicológico, pero es la que menos en serio me he tomado: _proyectar un futuro positivo. _El Doctor Aurelius dice que, al contratio que Peeta, yo soy más reflexiva que imaginativa, y mucho más racional que pasional y que, por tanto, debo de darme argumentos que doten de coherencia mis proyecciones optimistas; en el caso de Peeta, le aconseja visualizar y pintar esas proyecciones, aunque ahora que lo pienso tengo tanto terror de lo que pueda ver en sus cuadros, que si ha pintados cosas felices no lo sé. Me adentro tanto en el mar que las personas de la orilla se ven pequeñas y lejanas, allí, en medio de la nada, en la soledad absoluta, me imagino celebrando el cumpleaños de Peeta y mío, me imagino que estamos seguros incluso con ese grupo reaccionario que sigue a favor del inexistente Capitolio. Pienso en el gobierno actual, el gobierno de Paylor, que parece totalmente entregado al bienestar del pueblo. Recuerdo a Paylor salvando a Gale, y me convenzo de que es buena, de que ella nunca será una tirana. Y pienso en los habitantes de Panem, la mayoría reconstruyen sus vidas rotas y sus pueblos como pueden, solo una minoría nostálgica del trece puede guardar odio contra mí, y que yo sepa no han venido a buscarme. _No hay nada que temer, no hay nada que temer, no hay nada que temer_, me repito una y otra vez, y entonces lo veo. Y pestañeo muchas veces, pero esa silueta alta y fuerte, ese hombre de pelo y piel oscura, me sigue mirando desde la orilla. Nado hacia allí, y al nadar, la figura de Gale se hace cada vez más evidente. Salgo del agua y me acerco a él.

-Hola Katniss- me saluda, y aunque sé que no me ha llamado Catnip, recuerdo la primera vez que nos conocimos. Abro la boca, pero no puedo hablar, me resulta imposible. Siento como los nervios se arremolinan en mi estómago, y me mareo- debería haber avisado… Ante vuestra cita tenía que estar en el Nuevo Núcleo. Soy el Jefe de la división de defensa, pero cuando llegué lo habíais cancelado - siento un sudor frío recorrerme, sus palabras no me llegan, recuerdo su imagen en el bosque, le recuerdo diseñando aquellas trampas y le veo diseñando aquella que mató a mi hermana- ¿estás bien? Oye quizá no he hecho bien en venir aquí, no es la primera vez que visito a Johanna y sabiendo que estabas con ella y después de haberme hecho ilusiones de verte…

-Gale no puedo… me voy a…- pero antes de que pueda decirlo me derrumbo, doy contra la arena, siento que me pita el oído sobre el que he caído, y todo desaparece.

.

Cuando abro los ojos estoy en la habitación en la que dormí con Peeta, él me pone un paño frío en la frente.

-¿Se ha ido?- pregunto, Peeta niega con la cabeza.

-No, está en el salón, le he convencido de que se quedara- intento incorporarme y Peeta me ayuda, levanto un poco el rostro buscando que él deposite un beso en mis labios, y así lo hace, me da un beso breve en los labios y otro en la frente- tienes que saber que cuando he visto que te traía en brazos, desmayada, que había venido sin avisar y que podía echar a perder tu mejora, he estado a punto de echarle. Pero lo cierto es que creo que es hora de que te reconcilies con él.

-Peeta, no sé si quiero reconciliarme con él, de alguna manera siento que él…- Peeta pone un dedo en mis labios.

-No fue él, Katniss, fue Coin, no lo olvides nunca.

-Pero él ¿sabría que mataría niños? Mi hermana no estaba allí, pero otros niños sí, ¿y si pensó que era un mal menor a favor de un bien para muchos? Tú no le conoces Peeta, él tenía ese tipo de pensamientos.

-Tienes razón, no le conozco, pero si fuiste su amiga durante tanto tiempo, no puede ser mala persona. -me tiembla mucho el pulso y las manos se me quedan heladas.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las cuatro- me sobresalto. ¿Cuántas horas llevo inconsciente?

-Te hemos guardado tu comida, aunque supongo que no tendrás hambre…

-No, la verdad es que no tengo, pero comeré igual…- jugueteo con la camisa de Peeta, y me encuentro sus bonitos ojos.

-Peeta, quiero que sepas que no siento nada parecido a lo que siento por ti, por Gale- Peeta me sonríe y deja caer un suspiro.

-Cómo lo sabes, hace mucho tiempo que no le ves.

-Solo lo sé- él se encoge de hombros, detesto que no parezca nunca del todo convencido de mi amor por él.

-Tú nunca me crees del todo, ¿Verdad?- me mira fijamente.

-Siento que me quieres, incluso en Los Juegos lo sentí, aunque tu dijeras después que no sabías qué había sido real, yo estaba convencido de que algo de real hubo. Y después, en el Vasallaje, cuando nos besamos… El Capitolio nunca pudo robarme esos besos, los recuerdo, por eso nunca te pregunté sobre ellos- sonrío, sonrío con alegría, porque es cierto que jamás me pregunto por ello, y yo pensé que quizá sencillamente lo había olvidado- no diré que no lo tenía asociado a tu imagen endiablada, pero ahora, después del tratamiento, lo recuerdo con nitidez y sé que me amaste, que me besaste de verdad- le abrazo, y él me estrecha también- tú tienes tu forma de amar, y yo la mía, pero no puedo hacer nada porque Gale no me siga dando cierto temor.

-No hay nada que temer- musito sobre sus labios, él inclina suavemente la cabeza, se acerca a mí entreabriendo su boca, y yo cubro ese hueco con la mía, y acaricio su lengua con cariño, y él me devuelve la húmeda caricia. Nos besamos largamente, con el único sonido de nuestro beso en el silencio del cuarto. Siento mis mejillas tibias, ese escalofrío recorriéndome el cuerpo, esas ganas de fundirme con él. Me reavivo, me siento un poco más fuerte.

-¿Vamos?- me pregunta, yo asiento y él me coge en brazos, riendo levemente, y me deja en el suelo.

-Eso no era necesario- me río yo también.

.

Gale está sentado en un sillón y tiene un tic en la pierna, Annie se encuentra en el balcón, con el bebé en sus brazos, desde allí me mira con tristeza. Johanna sin embargo no aparta los ojos del televisor.

Peeta me sirve la comida y la acabo con desgana, mirando de soslayo como se dirige a Annie, la dice algo que la saca una sonrisa, y coge a Finny en los brazos con sumo cuidado. No soy lo suficientemente rápida como para retirar mis ojos de él, cuando nuestras miradas coinciden, yo la rehúyo mirando el plato vacío y después a Gale.

-Creo que deberíamos dar una vuelta- le digo, y ambos salimos fuera. Me acerco a Peeta, y me despido de él con un beso efímero y no puedo evitar depositar otro en la cabecita del bebé.

-Hasta ahora- me dice, y yo le contesto lo mismo.

.

Fuera hace calor, pero la brisa es refrescante. Pongo rumbo al paseo marítimo, el mismo lugar por donde caminé hacía unas horas con Haymitch. Observo a Gale disimuladamente, ha crecido, es algo más grande y bastante más fuerte. Es realmente apuesto, y eso me hace pensar que seguramente le sobren mujeres. Su ropa es muy bonita, se ve que cuida especialmente su aspecto. Va impecablemente afeitado, peinado y vestido.

-Tienes buen aspecto- le digo, tratando de no sonar forzada.

-Tú también- me río.

-No mientas, parezco un esqueleto.

-Créeme estabas más flaca la última vez que te vi. Estabas pálida, ojerosa, y acabada. Ahora es como si alguien te hubiera devuelto al mundo de los vivos.

-Supongo que ha sido literalmente así- musito.

-Peeta- dice él, y se dibuja en su cara una sonrisa extraña- sabía que iría a buscarte en cuanto pudiera, y que te devolvería la vida. Siempre ha sido perfecto para ti- mira al cielo, y observo su perfil, su fuerte mandíbula tensarse- cuando le vi en Los Juegos, casi me sentí aliviado al pensar que moriría, porque si sobrevivía iba a ser muy difícil competir contra él- le miro de hito en hito, y no puedo evitar negar con la cabeza, ahí está Gale y su cruda sinceridad- y parecía imposible que se cumpliera mi peor pesadilla, que sobrevivierais los dos. Pero fíjate, aquí estás, y aquí está él, y me alegro por vosotros, en serio- Gale me mira brevemente, no sabe qué hacer con sus manos así que las mete en los bolsillos- eso ha sido cruel, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo ha sido- digo yo- pero no te preocupes, me viene bien para mi terapia de choque- río un poco.

-Oh gracias, me haces sentir mejor- ríe él también.

Continuamos caminando durante un rato sin decirnos nada. El paseo marítimo tiene vistosos miradores, algunos agrietados, seguramente por algún bombardeo. Paramos en un mirador especialmente bonito, desde el cual se ve la espléndida playa, con sus altas palmeras, y su diminuto puerto. Ambos nos apoyamos en el muro del balconcillo de piedra, y dejamos que la brisa remueva nuestro pelo.

-Oye Katniss- me dice, poniéndose muy serio- tienes que saber que fuiste muy especial en mi vida, que nunca te olvidaré, y que me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigos- asiento, y veo cómo se acerca a mí con cierto temor- Nunca trataré de ser para ti nada más que un amigo, estoy viviendo una etapa nueva de mi vida y ya no pienso en ti como antes, te amé muchísimo, más que a nadie. Y quizá es porque fuiste la primera persona a la que amé, que siento que en otras circunstancias podría amarte de nuevo. Pero en realidad, en realidad soy bastante feliz, y quiero que tú también lo seas.

-Yo también te amé, aunque quizá nunca supe cómo, hoy todavía te quiero, es como si hubiera perdido otro hermano. Y sí, me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos- Gale extiende los brazos, y yo le abrazo, y él a mí.

-Te quiero, Catnip, por favor, sé feliz- los ojos se me llenan otra vez de lágrimas, lloro todo lo que no lloré por Gale desde hacía ocho meses. Lloro porque necesitaba perdonarle, y por fin, lo he conseguido. Cuando me relajo y me separo de él, le miro, y recuerdo el niño que fue, la niña que fui, y de alguna manera, siento el bosque a nuestro alrededor- oye cuanto estés preparada quiero enseñarte en qué trabajo, de verdad que te va a gustar, quizá algunos proyectos no tanto, pero son meramente defensivos. La mayoría son humanitarios.

-Seguro que me gustaría, cuando esté mejor iré a verte, ¿dónde vives ahora?- ambos nos separamos y volvemos a caminar.

-En el Nuevo Nucleo, por supuesto. Aunque estoy destinado en el Distrito 13, sé que te han informado de ello, la gente está viviendo mejor con Paylor, pero tiene recelo del gobierno central y bueno, allí se está haciendo propaganda un nuevo partido, ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sé que no te gusta la idea, pero realmente creo que unirías Panem si aparecieras de vez en cuando y… sobre todo si colaboraras en las elecciones.

-Haymitch ya me ha hablado de ello.

-¿Y qué piensas? Imagino que te gustaría olvidarte de todo…- asiento- realmente no sabes cómo me preguntan en todos lados por ti- ríe- algunos siguen creyendo que soy tu primo- yo también río.

Poco a poco, sin cerciorarme, me doy cuenta que Gale a puesto rumbo a la estación. Y efectivamente me lo confirma cuando dice que cogerá el tren. Entro con él en el andén y mientras llega el tren nos abrazamos.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho- musita, y cuando se despega de mí veo sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

-Yo también lo siento.

-Tú no tienes nada de lo que lamentarte- me acaricia la cara brevemente, el tren se aproxima, chirriante, y frena- ¿me perdonas?- asiento, sonriendo levemente.

-Sí, te perdono- él me devuelve una sonrisa blanca y amplia.

-Nos vemos, Catnip, cuídate- me da un último estrechón y se aleja -¡Y no olvides invitarme a tu boda!- exclama riendo, yo le despido con la mano, y entonces mi recién recuperado mejor amigo desaparece dentro de aquel tren, en el que yo, hace ya algún tiempo, hice el tenebroso tour de la victoria, por los Distritos de los chicos que habían muerto o yo había matado.

.

Unas horas más tarde Peeta y yo estamos en la misma estación, siento como si hubieran pasado mil años desde que salí de casa, y aunque me ha dado lástima despedirme de Annie, del bebé e incluso de Johanna, lo cierto es que estoy deseando regresar a mi hogar. En el tren, Peeta se apoya en mi hombro y se queda dormido todo el viaje, cogiendo débilmente mi mano, y yo rememoro la última tarde con Annie, haciéndola fotos con el pequeño, a ella y a Johanna. Saco de la mochila la foto que nos han hecho a Peeta y a mí.

Fue por la tarde, cuando por fin comí y los cuatros no fuimos a pasear por la playa, a paso de tortuga, porque Annie todavía no podía andar cómodamente. Johanna fue quién se empeñó en que Peeta y yo nos abrazáramos, y nos miráramos, y nos hizo la foto tan bonita que tengo entre mis manos. En ella unas nubes blancas y perladas nos coronan, el sol nos baña con suavidad el rostro, y el mar se extiende infinito al fondo; el pelo claro y brillante de Peeta, revuelto por la brisa, y mi trenza ondeando; le miro con amor, sincero, olvidándome de Johanna tal y como ella me pide, él se aproxima un poco para besarme, su mano derecha está en mi cintura, la izquierda en mi pelo, las mías en su pecho. Justo en ese momento, en el momento en que él se inclina hacia mis labios, Johanna pulsa el disparador y congela ese momento para siempre. Siento un súbito cariño por ella.

Para cuando guardo la foto de nuevo ya hemos llegado. Agito un poco a Peeta del brazo y bajamos.

-Umm…- se despereza, y camina como un zombie hasta que llegamos.

Lo cierto es que no es tarde, deben ser las nueve, hará menos de una hora que se ha ido el sol, y se escuchan los grillos cantar apaciblemente. Peeta se tira en la cama nada más llegar, abrazando la almohada y yo saco la ropa de mi mochila para dejarla en la cesta de la ropa sucia. Cojo la de él, y para mi sorpresa una pequeña cajita cae de entre ella.

Cuando la miro, leo unas letras en verde, pero esa marca no me dice nada. Saco el blíster y veo que falta una, y empiezo a preocuparme por Peeta, ¿le han recetado unas nuevas pastillas? Saco con nerviosismo el prospecto, hasta el momento Peeta solo tomaba pastillas para el tratamiento de las pseudo-alucionaciones que sufre. Cuando empiezo a leer me quedo anonadada, no es nada que le haya podido recetar el doctor Aurelius, son píldoras anticonceptivas masculinas, cada una de ellas hace efecto a las doce horas, y no se pueden tomar más de tres días seguidos.

Le miro tumbado en la cama, sus bonitas pestañas, sus labios entre abiertos, su flequillo tapándole porciones de la frente. Recuerdo sus caricias, recuerdo las mías, su manera de bajar por mi abdomen y el momento en que bajó un poco mis pantalones. Me pregunto a qué hora se la habrá tomado y a qué hora harán efecto.

Salgo de la habitación dejando la cajita en su mochila, y poniendo su ropa en el cesto. Cuando vuelvo Peeta está haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por incorporarse.

-Hay que cenar- musita, y sé que se refiere a mí, que soy la que tiene que coger peso.

-Tranquilo, lo hago yo, descansa. ¿No has dormido esta noche?- él niega con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, he tenido sueños extraños, sensaciones angustiosas, y me despertaba cada hora sobresaltado- me acerco a él y le recuesto.

-Si no tienes hambre ponte le pijama y duerme, prometo cenar- Peeta me mira sin convencimiento- vamos, confía en mí… Por cierto, ¿a qué hora harán efecto?- me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Las has visto?- asiento

-Al sacar tu ropa se han caído, ¿cómo las has conseguido?- veo que se le encienden un poco las mejillas.

-Pregunté a tu madre- le miro abriendo los ojos más de lo habitual- me llevó a un médico y después de un análisis de sangre me las dieron.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- realmente me siento agradecida, pues yo había olvidado por completo ir a la farmacia. Se encoge de hombros.

-¿Qué más da? ¿Te molesta que le haya preguntado a tu madre?- frunzo el ceño, y realmente supongo que no, aunque sí me molesta haber sido tan idiota de no haberla preguntado yo.

-No, no me molesta- él me atrae y me estrecha en sus brazos, tocando mi piel desnuda levemente con las yemas de sus dedos.

Le acaricio hasta que se queda dormido, entonces apago la lámpara y voy a hacerme la cena, expectante, porque dentro de unas horas podré permitirme al menos cumplir un deseo, sobre el que ya no pesa ningún temor.

.

_N/A: espero poder subir más de seguido para que la historia vaya cogiendo más ritmo. Os quería preguntar cómo veis que Peeta y Katniss tengan hijos antes de lo que parece en el libro, aunque en el libro tampoco se ve claro porque Katniss dice 5, 10, 15 años xD… ya me diréis… Y si queréis ver algo en concreto decídmelo a ver qué se puede hacer. Saludos. _


	7. Uno

_N/A:____gracias por leer, y por comentar, y como siempre: gracias Suzanne._

**Capítulo 7**

_Uno_

Aunque tardo en conciliar el sueño pensando en el momento en que haga efecto aquella pastilla, lo cierto es que cuando me duermo no vuelvo a despertar hasta que suena el despertador. Si hay algo que he aprendido ahora que no llevo una vida dura en cuanto a esfuerzos físicos, es que el cansancio psicológico es también muy desgastante.

Da la impresión de que Peeta también ha dormido de un tirón, porque ni siquiera abre los ojos ante los pitidos de la alarma. Golpeo el botón del despertador y le hago leves cosquillas en el rostro y en el oído, es mi manera de despertarle cuando, raras veces, el reloj no lo consigue.

Peeta arruga la cara ante las cosquillas, se rasca, y finalmente, abre los ojos. Yo siento la misma fortuna de todas las mañanas cuando despierto, desde que él está aquí, la fortuna de no haberlo perdido.

-Buenos días…- musita, abrazándose a mi cintura, y empieza a acariciarme tímidamente el muslo, bajo el camisón.

-Peeta, son las seis- le informo, y él me mira con los ojos redondos. Se incorpora y agarra el reloj, como si no me creyera.

-Pensaba que me despertaría antes y podríamos…- susurra, incrédulo, y su boca emite un chasquido de fastidio- bueno- dice, tumbándose de nuevo a mi lado y estrechándome contra su pecho desnudo- así tendré tiempo de prepararlo.

-¿Prepararlo?- Peeta asiente, con una leve sonrisa.

-Podríamos hacer algo especial, ¿no? Ir a cenar fuera o algo así.

-No puedo esperar a cenar- le digo muy seria, y él se ríe.

-¿De verdad, estás impaciente?- me dice de forma juguetona, estrechándome más contra él, provocando que mi cuerpo palpite. Yo asiento.

-Me encargaré de hacerlo especial, tú solo vete a la panadería- Peeta me retira el pelo del cuello y deposita un beso allí, y entonces se levanta.

Va directo al baño, escucho el agua caer mientras miro por la ventana, desde la cama. Hace un sol radiante, se escucha a los pájaros trinar, cantar, y juguetear alegres, debe hacer poco que ha amanecido. El bosque debe verse espectacular.

Aunque es muy temprano, siempre salgo de la cama después de que Peeta se despida de mí para ir al trabajo. Me besa brevemente, me dice que me quiere, y se va. Yo me incorporo como un resorte, me doy una ducha rápida y cojo mi cazadora. Quedarme sola en la cama siempre me produce un extraño estado de nerviosismo.

Voy rápidamente hacia la alambrada, la cual permanece para proteger a la población de las bestias, y me cuelo por el agujero que hice yo misma para pasar.

El bosque es, efectivamente, una fiesta de luces y sonidos, no solo por los charlajos que cantan con alegría, es todo. Son las flores, los árboles frondosos, las aves que surcan el cielo e incluso soy yo. No es habitual que me sienta con tanta energía, a veces, cuando siento un atisbo de felicidad, me siento culpable, como si no mereciera ser feliz después de que Prim muriera. En esta ocasión, considero que debo honrar a Prim y a los demás dejando mi alegría expandirse. Corro por el bosque como cuando era una niña, y casi me parece escuchar a mi padre decir "Katniss, no te alejes mucho". Llego a un claro inmenso, brillante, y doy vueltas y vueltas hasta caer en la frondosa hierba de lleno, y entonces rompo a llorar, rompo a llorar aunque sonrío. Y se agolpan en mi mente múltiples recuerdos, entre ellos de Gale, y me doy cuenta de cuanto necesitaba verle, perdonarle, y aceptar lo ocurrido.

Tras la catarsis, cierro los ojos, y canto la primera estrofa de aquella canción.

_En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,_

_hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_

_recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

_y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo. _

Y después, simplemente, abro los ojos. Y veo los sinsajos rodearme, ávidos de canciones, pues hace mucho tiempo que no deben de escucharlas, y continúo. Con esa, y con muchas más. Siento las canciones de mi padre rodearme y arroparme, cantadas por los sinsajos, y así es como el bosque, después de unos días sin vernos, me dice _hola_.

Tras un rato me incorporo y me dirijo a aquella cabaña desvencijada donde mi padre y yo íbamos a pasar el rato, al lado está el lago, en el que cogíamos hierbas acuáticas o robábamos huevos a las aves. Debe ser lo único intacto que quedara en el Distrito, esta casa, y parte del bosque, por suerte el resto no tardó mucho en repoblarse.

Decido que me daré un chapuzón en el lago cuando el sol caiga más por el horizonte, a medio día, cuando empieza a hacer calor. Entro en la destartalada casa, abro todas las ventanas, y empiezo a poner orden, cuando acabo, la limpio como puedo con una escoba vieja. Cojo unos paños sucios de un armario y los lavo en el lago, y tras ello friego la estancia, como es pequeña, no resulta una tarea agotadora, muy al contrario, me hace sentir viva y enérgica.

La luz entra a raudales en la casita. Voy y vengo con flores y uso botes de vidrio como floreros. Les pongo agua e introduzco las múltiples flores que recojo, y las intercalo con hierbas aromáticas. Al cabo de un rato huele de maravilla. Corono la decoración con la foto que Johana nos hizo en el Distrito 4, todavía no tiene marco, pero me prometo comprarle uno.

Para cuando acabo ya son cerca de las doce, me he tomado mi tiempo, no quería hacer de aquella tarea un trabajo, sino una recreación. De hecho, me recreo en el momento que pasaremos Peeta y yo aquí, esta tarde. Me desvisto y sin dudar me tiro al lago, me sumerjo en el agua y buceo. Nado en círculos con tranquilidad, y aunque descubro un par de nidos, no los toco, ya es hora de que deje tranquilas a las criaturas del bosque, como dice Peeta, ahora puedo comprar lo que necesite en El Quemador.

Salgo y me seco al sol, y siento una fuerte unión con la naturaleza. Me visto nuevamente, y aunque me siento tentada de disparar a un cervatillo que trota ajeno al peligro que yo podría suponer para él, no lo hago.

Realizo el camino de vuelta en un suspiro. Me dirijo al Quemador, Sae ahora no solo se dedica a poner comida, también tiene una pequeña carnicería.

-Buenos días, Katniss- me saluda, con su voz profunda.

-Hola Sae

-Sabes que ya no puedo comprarte, ¿verdad?- asiento, claro que lo sé. No es que las autoridades lleven un seguimiento exhaustivo de las actividades en los Distritos, pero está prohibida la venta de piezas de caza furtiva y Sae, como contribución con el nuevo sistema, hace mucho tiempo que no acepta mis presas.

-Lo sé, venía a comprar- ella me mira con las cejas alzadas, ya que es la primera vez que lo hago.

-¡Qué sorpresa! Dime qué quieres, chica- pido un par de conejos y embutidos y con eso quedo satisfecha- ¿Cómo va todo?- inquiere- Tienes muy buena cara- me permito sonreírle a Sae en respuesta a su cumplido- lo digo de verdad, ¿comes mejor?

-Igual que siempre.

-Entonces debe ser el amor- se burla, y hace que me sonroje, tomo los dos conejos y los paquetitos del embutido y me despido de Sae, ella me dice que dé recuerdos a mi madre y atiende a otro de los vecinos que estaba tras de mí, el cual también me despide, como si me conociera de toda la vida. Es un hombre gris cuyo rostro no identifico, así que debe ser del 13.

Una vez en casa compruebo que se me ha hecho un poco tarde para preparar la comida. Hago trozos el conejo y lo sofrío con pimientos, y me limito a acompañarlo de unas patatas asadas y salpimentadas. Mientras lo preparo, mi mente sigue en ese estado, inusual, de paz y cierta ilusión. Está claro que estoy expectante por lo que pueda ocurrir esta tarde, cuando Peeta y yo nos quedemos solos y tranquilos en la casa del bosque, dispuestos a entregarnos el uno al otro por primera vez.

A la hora en que habitualmente Peeta pasa por la puerta, estoy poniendo la mesa. Termino de hacerlo, todo está dispuesto para ambos, sin embargo, él no llega. Espero sentada unos minutos y trato de no alterarme, es ridículo que pierda los nervios por un retraso de diez minutos, pero no puedo evitarlo, he establecido tantas rutinas en mi vida que un desvío en ellas me desestabiliza. Además, mi mente se llena de oscuros pensamientos en ausencia de Peeta. Tengo un tic en el pie para cuando se escucha la llave girar en la cerradura, sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo porque la comida sigue humeante, pero yo me lanzo en sus brazos en cuanto pasa al interior de la casa.

-Lo siento, tenía que recoger algo, por eso he tardado- le abrazo fuerte y me molesto ligeramente con él por no haberme avisado- es algo para ti, espero que cuando lo veas me perdones.

-No estoy enfadada- matizo. Peeta se separa de mi cuerpo y acerca su mano, cerrada en un puño, a mi pecho, sin tocarme.

Abre la mano despacio, mirándome con emoción, no me gustan las sorpresas pero miro con mucha curiosidad. En la palma de su mano se encuentra mi perla, la perla que me regaló en El Vasallaje, con la que dormía encerrada en mi puño cuando él no estaba. La perla que todavía aprieto en mi mano cuando, alguna mañana en mi soledad, siento ansiedad.

De la perla sale un cordel de plata, una cadena muy fina, de eslabones diminutos, yo abro y cierro la boca sin saber qué decir, entonces Peeta se sitúa tras de mí y me deja caer la perla en mi cuello y abrocha la preciosa cadena en mi nuca.

Voy rápidamente al espejo a mirarme, me encanta como toca mi piel, su particular brillo, es un regalo perfecto, aunque obviamente ahora me siento en deuda.

-Dijimos que no habría regalos hasta el cumpleaños- Peeta niega con la cabeza, veo su reflejo tras de mí en el espejo.

-No, eso se refería solo a los pendientes.

-Peeta, yo ni siquiera sé qué podría regalarte, qué cosas te gustan o…- él me abraza por detrás.

-No importa, déjame disfrutar de tener un detalle, por favor- y entonces me callo, porque sé que es mi especialidad aguar la fiesta y si a él esto le hace feliz, no tengo por qué fastidiarlo. Realmente, a mí también me hace sentir bien.

Peeta me besa el cuello mientras sus manos se deslizan sobre mi camiseta, acariciando mi cintura, me acaricia el abdomen y yo me giro para besarle.

-Se enfriará la comida- murmuro, besándole de nuevo y bajamos a la mesa entre jugueteos.

Como con una mano y con la otra acaricio la perla en mi cuello, noto que Peeta me mira cada dos por tres, y no me corto en mostrar mi satisfacción con su regalo porque sé que le gusta verme así, y no es habitual verme feliz, porque habitualmente no lo estoy.

A penas hemos acabado de comer y ya estoy impaciente por ir a la casa del bosque. Vemos las noticias, como está dentro de la terapia y nos sentamos en el sofá con un par de tés. Peeta me aborda constantemente, me acaricia, me hace cosquillas en el cuello, me besa, o simplemente me mira suplicante, y yo le ignoro aunque me cueste. Finalmente, se lo digo.

-Quiero que vayamos juntos al bosque esta tarde- él ya se ha acabado el té, y lleva un rato jugando con mi pelo.

-Nunca me he adentrado en el bosque- dice él, con gesto de sorpresa- solo lo he bordeado para coger leña, en alguna ocasión, con mi padre.

-Sabes que es un lugar muy especial para mí, creo que es hora de compartirlo contigo- la mano de Peeta que estaba en mi pelo, se queda suspendida en el aire, totalmente quieta- allí iba con mi padre al lago, teníamos una casita, todavía la tenemos. Es muy vieja, pero es acogedora.

-Iré, claro que iré.

-Quiero que sea allí- me atrevo a decir, Peeta sonríe ampliamente y su mano vuelve a perderse en mi pelo.

-Dónde quieras, ni siquiera había pensado el lugar, ahora es el mejor que se me ocurre- hace una pausa y mira mi colgante, después sus ojos, muy azules y brillantes, vuelven a clavarse en los míos- haces que me sienta especial- siento como mis ojos también se irritan, no sé qué ocurre hoy, pero estoy especialmente emotiva.

-Lo eres

.

Disfruto de una satisfacción muy particular observando a Peeta en mi bosque. Él está más asombrado a medida que nos adentramos más y más, hace comentarios sobre la altura de los árboles, y se entusiasma cada vez que ve a un águila, un cervatillo o una ardilla. Cuando un jabalí se cruza en nuestro camino y le apunto con mi arco, él se pone a chillar como un loco para que no le mate, y me recuerda a Prim. Por supuesto el jabalí se altera y trata de envestirnos, así que por no matarlo acabamos corriendo como idiotas hasta prácticamente llegar al lago.

Peeta se tira en la hierba muerto de la risa, yo sin embargo estoy un poco ofuscada, pero a pesar de ello me contagia el buen humor.

-Oye- le digo- ¿pero qué creías que hacía un jabalí?- Peeta se ríe sin parar.

-¿No son como los cerdos?

-¡Claro que no!- le grito, pegándole con el arco, ambos estamos tumbados boca arriba- ¡Y los cerdos también son peligrosos!

-¿Qué puede hacer un cerdo?

-¿Qué qué puede hacer?- exclamo entre carcajadas- si tiene hambre, se puede comer a un humano vivo. Si te echaras la siesta al lado de un cerdo hambriento, te despertaría comiéndote los pies.

-Menos mal que nunca me acerqué mucho a ellos- comenta él, burlón.

Poco a poco dejamos de reírnos y nos quedamos sonriendo mirando al cielo. Vemos los sinsajos rodearnos, como hicieran conmigo por la mañana, son aves muy curiosas, por lo que no tardan en venir a vernos. Peeta me toma la mano y susurra:

-Canta- le sostengo la mirada por unos instantes, aprovecho que estoy de buen humor y canto la canción que entoné la primera vez que lo hice en el colegio, esa canción por la que él dijo haberse enamorado de mí.

Cuando termino, todo está sumido en el silencio, cada sinsajo entona notas diferentes hasta que todos se ponen de acuerdo para repetir la melodía completa. Seguramente este sea uno de los momentos más bellos de mi vida, veo como caen lágrimas delgadas por las mejillas de Peeta, mientras aprieta mi mano con fuerza. Supongo que a él también le hace falta llorar a veces, aunque yo no le vea. Yo ya lloré todo lo que podía llorar hoy esta mañana, así que me limito a cerrar los ojos y vivir este momento.

-¿Estás triste?- le pregunto a Peeta, cuando los sinsajos callan.

-Estoy aliviado- susurra, se levanta y me tiende la mano, cuando la cojo el me coge en brazos y entra conmigo en la casa.

.

Si la perfección existe, debe sentirse algo parecido a lo que yo siento, sobre las mantas que hemos tendido en el suelo, mientras él me besa y me desviste. Cada beso que deposita en mi piel deja un rastro de calor. A pesar del ansia intensa que siento por su cuerpo, me muevo lentamente al quitarle la ropa, y le acaricio al mismo ritmo. Cuando quedamos completamente desnudos, nos miramos con nerviosismo y curiosidad, totalmente quietos, durante unos instantes, y volvemos a ponernos en movimiento en una lluvia de besos y caricias, de presiones y roces, en un baile de sonidos excitantes y respiraciones alteradas.

Finalmente no puedo contenerme más y me siento sobre su cuerpo y trato de monopolizarle, pero él levanta mi peso sin ningún esfuerzo y vuelve a tumbarme sobre las mantas, mientras musita un:

-Relájate

Cuando se recuesta sobre mí y mis piernas se abren para él yo misma me sorprendo de aquel movimiento y me quedo completamente quieta esperándole. Mientras me enmarca con sus brazos y me besa con tanta lentitud que me enloquece, él se adentra en mi interior y experimento una de las sensaciones más extrañas de mi vida.

Estamos íntimamente unidos, y como toda experiencia vital, esta también conlleva un latigazo de dolor. Precisamente cuando Peeta suspira extasiado, presa de un leve temblor, yo consigo contener un quejido. Desde luego, he soportado dolores más intensos en mi vida, esto ni siquiera debería tener la categoría de dolor, pero esperaba que la perfección durara más tiempo. Antes de que pueda decepcionarme los labios de Peeta vuelven a encontrarse con los míos, me abraza, y me lleva en sus brazos a sentarnos, unidos.

En esa posición puedo controlar los movimientos y eso hace que me sienta más segura. Poco a poco me libero de toda molestia y solo siento un infinito placer, sin embargo, cuando trato de tumbar a Peeta bajo mi cuerpo, él vuelve a resistirse y nuevamente me monopoliza bajo él. Me encuentro tan embelesada que no le doy importancia y me dejo hacer, y es maravilloso. Puedo abandonarme totalmente a sus manos, olvidarme de todo, solo experimentar esta sensación. Supongo que es lo que quiere, que no haga nada, que solo descanse mientras me acerco poco a poco al éxtasis. Y cuando lo alcanzo, y tiemblo y convulsiono en su fuerte abrazo, llego a una certeza inmensa, jamás había tenido tanta seguridad en algo: que nunca podré desvincularme de él. Este no era más que el último paso de algo inevitable, amarle para siempre. Y entonces lo digo.

-Cásate conmigo

El seguía moviéndose en mi interior mientras emitía esos gruñidos a caballo entre el disfrute y el desvanecimiento, pero cuando me escucha, me mira a los ojos con una mezcla de placer y extrañeza, vuelve a gruñir y se queda muy quieto, cierra los ojos casi completamente, y esa mirada mientras alcanza el culmen me produce un grato escalofrío.

-¿Qué?- murmura, preso de un intenso temblor, siento como se derrama en mi interior, y vuelvo a repetir mis palabras, mientras me río de su expresión de absoluta confusión.

.

Mientras recuperamos la respiración, y veo a Peeta todavía con el gesto de extrañeza fijado en la cara, me doy cuenta de la bomba que he soltado. Del error que he podido cometer. Ahora que se aleja la nebulosa del deseo, y vuelve a mi mente la realidad, la ausencia de tantas personas, el dolor de la pérdida y lo sufrido, me doy cuenta de el gran reto que va a suponer casarme, me doy cuenta de por qué lo estaba evitando.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- ambos estamos boca arriba, cogidos de la mano, él se gira para mirarme, y le dejo que lo haga sin devolverle la mirada. Tengo la mano sobre la frente, como si me construyera con ella una visera, tapo parcialmente mis ojos, no quiero que vea mi gesto de preocupación.

-Sí- musito, con la voz ahogada.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso, precisamente en ese momento?- me termino de cubrir la cara con la mano.

-¿Lo he estropeado?-Peeta me coge de la muñeca y trata de descubrirme el rostro.

-No lo has estropeado, cariño- me estremezco al escuchar aquella coletilla cariñosa, que me recuerda a mis padres, ¿la usará más cuando estemos casados?- solo me resulta curioso.

-He sentido que debía decirlo- asomo los ojos entre mis dedos- pero me da miedo.

-A mí también, Katniss, por lo mismo que a ti, estoy seguro- se hace el silencio entre nosotros, después de unos minutos me estremezco un poco.

-Quiero hacerlo- digo por fin, y es cierto, debo enfrentarme con todo lo que me asusta, y aunque realmente el matrimonio no me conmueva demasiado, solo con ver a Peeta feliz es suficiente. Él me abraza fuertemente, hasta que nos separamos para ver la puesta del sol. El hecho de que no se emocione especialmente, me dice que en realidad no me cree del todo, quizá no me crea hasta el mismo momento de nuestra boda.

-¿Vas a salir desnuda?- se sorprende Peeta- creía que era más recatada- se ríe.

-Aquí no hay nadie, y ahora tampoco es un misterio para ti, ¿no?- comento, ligeramente ruborizada. Me dispongo a salir por la puerta pero veo que él vacila- Vaya, no sabía que fueras tan pudoroso- le digo, burlándome de él y sintiendo como me vengo de todas sus pequeñas bromas.

Tiro de la manta bajo él y hago que se desestabilice y salte al suelo, me dirige una mirada retadora, yo le guiño un ojo y me llevo la manta al césped. Todavía queda un rato para que se ponga el sol, así que me tumbo holgazanamente y lo recibo en mi cuerpo, quizá así logre que las diferentes tonalidades de mi piel se unifiquen. Peeta sale conmigo y también se tumba.

En silencio, disfrutando de la soledad compartida y los ruidos del bosque, nos limitamos a tomar el sol plácidamente. Incluso dormito un poco, hasta que Peeta me despierta y me incorporo, sentándome entre sus rodillas, apoyando la espalda en su pecho. Estamos en una zona privilegia de la Pradera para ver la puesta del sol, es una zona escarpada, más elevada que el resto, y podemos ver como se oculta tras los árboles y nos hace llegar los últimos rayos entre las ramas. Peeta emite un _vaya _asombrado, y lo cierto es que había olvidado lo bonitas que eran las puestas de sol en este lugar.

-Mira el lago- susurro, y ambos miramos el agua, el resplandor ocre que va mermando hasta desaparecer, cuando el sol acaba de ocultarse en el horizonte.

Sin la calidez solar la ropa empieza a hacer falta, así que nos levantamos y nos vestimos. Aunque se ha puesto el sol, todavía hay luz, pero por si acaso he traído unas linternas.

A penas hemos salido del claro para internarnos en el bosque, de vuelta a casa, cuando escuchamos el alarido de una bestia en algún lugar cercano a nosotros. Ambos nos alteramos, pero Peeta más que yo. En el bosque, es hasta cierto punto normal escuchar sonidos que cortan la respiración, sobre todo cuando cae el sol. Empuño el arco y preparo una flecha, y le pido a Peeta que encienda la linterna, para mi sorpresa veo que ya se había dispuesto a hacerlo y se dirige al lugar del que sale el sonido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- inquiere, tratando torpemente de localizar el origen de aquel desgarrador gemido. Antes de que tenga tiempo de contestarle, se escucha otro ruido espantoso- parece un animal herido.

-Sí, puede que sea un lobo peleando con otro

-No parece una pelea- dice Peeta, oteando la oscuridad, y veo como se interna con la linterna y me da un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Qué haces? Vámonos.

-Tengo que saber qué hay, cúbreme- pero no lo hago.

-¡Vuelve aquí!- le ordeno, como si fuera un niño- oye si es un animal herido tampoco tenemos nada que hacer con él, como mínimo llevárnoslo, si es comestible- trato de hacer una broma pero a él no le hace gracia.

-Sea lo que sea está sufriendo.

-Peeta, hoy no he cazado nada, ya he hecho algo por el bosque, ahora deja que las cosas sigan su curso- no hace ningún caso y le pierdo de vista, así que no me queda más remedio que ir tras él. Es tan torpe para seguir los gimoteos del animal, que al final me pongo yo delante y le oriento.

A unos poco metros de nosotros, al pie de unos abetos muy tupidos, se encuentra una loba preñada, moribunda. Al parecer se mata de esfuerzos pero no consigue parir. Me agacho y me dispongo a cortarle la yugular pero Peeta me empuja, horrorizado, y caigo al suelo.

-¿Qué haces!- me increpa.

-Este animal está sufriendo, ¿no querías que dejara de padecer?- Peeta examina el cuerpo, es tan idiota que acerca una mano al abultado vientre de la loba, que le da una dentellada en la mano.

Asustada, apunto la mano de Peeta con la linterna y compruebo que tiene todos los dedos. Él está demasiado estupefacto como para impedirme que apunte a la loba con mi flecha a la cabeza, sin embargo, antes de disparar ella exhala su último aliento.

-¿Contento? Ya podemos marcharnos…- Peeta señala la tripa de la loba.

-¿Y los cachorros?- pongo los ojos en blanco y sin ninguna delicadeza la abro en canal, veo la impresión de Peeta en su rostro y siento una cierta satisfacción en demostrarle que no se puede ser tan inocente con la naturaleza. Recuerdo que también le daba esas lecciones a Prim. Saco los cinco cachorros y los pongo uno a uno frente a Peeta, que los mira totalmente pálido, tan conmovido, que me da pena.

-Están muertos, Peeta. No puedes ir por el bosque como el salvador de las criaturas, ¿entiendes? Las cosas aquí funcionan de otra manera.

-Chsss- me chista, y me enerva, veo como los coge uno a uno y los acerca a su oído- todavía están calientes- para mi desgracia, el último cachorro tose en su mano, está cubierto de sangre y restos de placenta. Peeta me mira con una sonrisa inmensa, como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro, y nuevamente me hace pensar en Prim, esta vez, cuando encontró a Buttercup.

-Peeta, morirá, es muy pequeño, es mejor que le ahorremos ese padecer. Déjalo en el suelo- gruño, él me lanza una mirada que no sabía que pudiera existir en su repertorio.

Es tan feroz que bajo el arco y no digo nada más. Dejo que lo envuelva en una manta, lo pegue en su pecho y lo lleve con nosotros. Todo el camino el animal hace ruiditos casi inaudibles y me pone frenética.

.

Cuando llegamos a casa curo la mano de Peeta la envuelvo en gasa.

Él solo tiene ojos para el animal, pero no tiene idea de como cuidarlo. En primer lugar pretende limpiarlo con agua caliente, y aunque me siento tentada de dejarle y que se constipe y muera, decido ayudarle a limpiarlo.

-No lo mojes, cogerá frío, sus madres los limpian en seco, con la lengua- cojo al cachorrito, que cabe perfectamente en mi mano- trae un cepillo de dientes, el tuyo, por supuesto.

-No le vas a hacer nada, ¿verdad?

-¿Por quién me tomas?- cuando Peeta vuelve con el cepillo alguien llama a la puerta, había olvidado por completo que esta noche vendría a Haymitch a continuar con nuestro libro de recuerdos, un día de cada mes él viene, ciertamente cuando le da la gana, y escribe las cosas que recuerda de los tributos de los que fue mentor y Peeta trata de retratarlos.

-¡Menuda estampa!- exclama al pasar -¿Ese es tu hijo, preciosa? Siento decirte que parece una rata.

-Haymitch, no estoy para bromas- le digo seriamente.

-¿Pero qué es eso? ¿Un perro? Creía que solo había mascotas en el Capi… Nuevo núcleo.

-Es un lobo- explica Peeta- estaba en el bosque.

-Me ha hecho abrir a una loba para sacarlo- Haymitch le pone una mano en el hombro a Peeta, hace como si le hablara en el oído pero sé de más que habla para que le escuche.

-Te tiene a pan y agua, ¿no? Y se te está empezando a ir la cabeza, es normal…- cuando termino de cepillar al lobo le tiro a Haymitch el cepillo a la cabeza, pero eso no hace que deje de reírse.

-El animal murió en el parto- continúa Peeta, absorto. Haymitch suelta un gruñido.

-Dadle leche, estará hambriento- dice, y se hace dueño del sillón y el mando de la tv- y de paso dadme algo a mí, que también lo estoy.

Peeta coge un guante de la cocina y recorta uno de los dedos, lo pincha y, cuando está tibia la leche, improvisa un biberón con aquello. Yo me limito a freír unos filetes y ponerlo en la mesa. Me irrita que Peeta se siente a cenar con el animal encima, mientras le da de comer.

-¿Cómo vas a llamar al bicho?- pregunta Haymitch, tomando asiento.

-_Uno_- dice Peeta rápidamente, le lanzo una mirada irónica y él se encoge de hombros- ¿Solo vivió uno, no? El nombre no importa tanto, tampoco va a preguntar el porqué- ruedo los ojos y desisto.

_-_En serio- dice Haymitch, mordisqueando su filete- deberíais _divertiros _más.

Trato de ignorarle. El resto de la cena la pasamos hablando de cosas banales o en silencio. Cuando acabamos los tres nos sentamos juntos y nos ufanamos en el libro, que cada vez está más repleto de recuerdos.

.

Por la noche, cuando me tiro en la cama, me siento emocionalmente desbordada. Peeta sube unos diez minutos después de que yo me acueste, cuando me fui del salón, estaba preparándole "su sitio" a Uno, un rincón en el pasillo, con la manta y un radiador.

Se mete en la cama y me dirige una mirada lejana, sé lo que le pasa, me ve como un ser atroz.

-Deberías estar de buen humor, vamos a casarnos- me río.

-No sé si quiero casarme con alguien tan cruel- sonríe él, levemente- ¿de verdad hubieras sido capaz de matarle?- me encojo de hombros, es evidente que sí.

-Sabes, quizá viva- comento, tratando de mostrarme más comprensiva.

-Eso espero- Peeta apaga la luz, y enciende una pequeña lamparilla de luz titilante. Me estrecha de la cintura con uno de sus brazos y su mano libre se cuela por debajo de mi camisón, acariciándome la pierna en sentido ascendente, hasta llegar a mi cintura- El día ha sido maravilloso- susurra en mi oído- me ha encantado sentirte así, y ahora creo que lo necesito más que antes- sus palabras cosquilleándome me hacen estremecer- ¿podemos hacerlo otra vez?- me pregunta y yo me incorporo y me retiro el camisón por toda respuesta.

Ciertamente, hemos abierto un campo nuevo entre nosotros, tengo la sensación de que no podría parar de hacer el amor con él, de que el resto de mi vida este encuentro debe producirse todos los días. Me parece imposible cansarme de algo tan bueno, tan perfecto, tan absorbente. Todas mis preocupaciones se diluyen, mis temores, mis inseguridades. El mundo tal y como lo conozco parece pertenecer a otra dimensión, a otro tiempo. Solo existe Peeta, sus labios recorriéndome sin pudor, incluso su lengua dejando una estela de cálida humedad, visitando con descaro los lugares más inhóspitos de mi cuerpo. Me hace emitir sonidos animales, me hace retorcerme, impacientarme, enloquecerme. No quiero que pare nunca, hasta que llegue aquel estampido de dicha.

En esta ocasión, justo un instante antes del éxtasis, me impongo a su peso y lo empujo, lo arrojo, literalmente, a la cama para situarme sobre él, él parece alterarse y me sujeta de los hombros, pero yo no puedo parar, sigo moviéndome a pesar de que él me implore que no lo haga y tras las plácidas convulsiones abro los ojos, para verle a él con las manos presionando sus sienes.

-Por favor Katniss apártate- me ruega, poco a poco dejo de sentirle en mi interior. Respira abruptamente, agarrándose con fuerza ambos lados de la cabeza. Observo como empieza a temblar.

-Mírame.

-Solo apártate, por favor- suplica, con la voz ahogada.

-Sé que no me harás daño.

-Por favor, Katniss, estoy, tengo una crisis, siento… siento pánico- le aparto las manos de la cara. Sus pupilas son tan anchas que su iris azul es apenas una línea delgada imperceptible. Observo como sus orificios nasales se dilatan y encogen, y siento como sus manos estrechan mis hombros con excesiva fuerza.

-Te amo- le digo, mirándole fijamente, y observo como sus iris se ensancha milimétricamente, le estrecho entre mis brazos, y le repito una docena de veces al oído que le amo- Te amo y me casaré contigo. –aunque me cuesta un mundo ser romántica, consigo decirlo.

Pasa al menos media hora hasta que deja de temblar y la excesiva presión con la que me abraza disminuye, hasta ser un abrazo cálido y libre de tensión.

-Lo siento- musita- siento haber estropeado el día- me recuesto a su lado sin dejar de abrazarle.

-No se ha estropeado- musito, acariciándole el cabello- además ya es otro día, son más de las doce- sonrío, pero él no me devuelve la sonrisa, está ausente- supongo que habrá que hablar esto con el doctor.

-Sí…- Peeta acerca su mano a la lamparilla, la apaga y me da las _buenas noches _con voz triste.

-¿No quieres seguir?

-No me siento muy capaz- murmura.

Ignoro su inseguridad y trato de excitarlo. Nunca he hecho nada parecido así que no sé si tendré éxito. Beso su cuerpo por todos los rincones, me hundo en su cuello y beso su oído, trato de mantenerme en su costado para no alterarle y finalmente me atrevo a acariciarle de una forma más atrevida, como él hace conmigo sin cohibirse. Por fin consigo que se incorpore sobre mí y le recibo en mi interior.

Aunque me besa y me abraza, le noto lejos, tenso e inquieto y no sé qué hacer para que vuelva a ser él. Está dentro de mí pero también a kilómetros, y eso me resulta insoportable. Pierdo la noción del tiempo, me agarro a él con fuerza en un vano intento de sentirle más cerca, él gruñe y se desmorona sobre mí, agarrando con fuerza la almohada, mientras tiembla y noto como se esparce en mi interior.

Cae a mi lado, con los ojos cerrados, y por su expresión sé que no pegará ojo en toda la noche.

Tardo horas en dormirme, y cuando lo hago, caigo en un sueño extraño, en el que Peeta me coge del cuello mientras hacemos el amor y me ahoga. Poco a poco me falta el oxígeno, un miedo atroz se hace conmigo cuando sé que voy a morir, y entonces me despierto cogiendo aire con fuerza. Al parecer, no he debido hacer ningún ruido, porque Peeta no está en la cama y tampoco ha venido por mí. Me pongo una bata y me asomo al pasillo, veo la luz de una vela al fondo, y a él mirando algo en su regazo. Cuando me acerco compruebo que está alimentando a Uno con el guante.

-¿No puedes dormir?- pregunto, sentándome a su lado, él niega con la cabeza.

-Le he escuchado llorar.

-He visto animales con crías, siempre están enganchados mamando, vas a tener que esforzarte mucho- comento.

-Creo que me ayuda a relajarme, me despeja- apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, el cachorro me recuerda a Finny, aunque evidentemente Finny no tenga nada que ver con una bestia. Recordar al bebé de Annie hace que algo se remueva en mi interior- lo tendré que llevar a la panadería- resoplo, miro a esa bolita peluda, su diminuta boca tratar de acaparar la improvisada tetina, demasiado grande y demasiado fría; le miro, perdido, sin familia, solo, marcado por la tragedia, un poco como nosotros, y me conmueve.

-Puedes dejármelo a mí- digo al fin- iré a buscarle un biberón, no te preocupes- Peeta me mira con cierta ilusión, y esta vez parece un poco más el Peeta que conozco.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te cansarás de él?- le miro con las cejas alzadas.

-Si me canso lo ahogo en un bidón- ambos nos reímos- Lo cuidaré.

Nos quedamos un buen rato con Uno en el pasillo, él no se cansa de tomar leche tibia, y Peeta no parece cansarse de dársela, yo me voy quedando dormida en su hombro, me visitan reminiscencias de la pesadilla, pero logro sobreponerme recreándome en las sensaciones que verdaderamente han ocurrido.

.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- le pregunto alarmada a Peeta, cuando me dice que el Doctor Aurelius le ha propuesto un tratamiento nuevo, la hipnosis. Solo imaginarme que Peeta se va durante un tiempo indefinido al hospital, me pone los pelos de punta.

-No lo sé, alrededor de una semana o un mes- hundo los dedos entre mi pelo, tengo ganas de tirar de ellos hasta arrancármelos. A penas han pasado un par de semanas desde nuestro íntimo encuentro, en la casa del bosque, y cuando creía empezar a estabilizarme, Peeta se plantea marcharse de casa.

-¿Y por qué no te trató así antes?- él suspira.

-Prefirieron usar otras estrategias, me visitaron muchas personas que me ayudaron a recuperar mis recuerdos, eso, el tiempo y lo mucho que te echaba de menos me sanaron. La hipnosis es más peligrosa- siento como mis parpados se elevan y mis cejas se tensan.

-¿Peligrosa? ¿Cómo de peligrosa?- Peeta se acerca a mí, trata de tocarme los hombros pero yo le empujo.

-Existe el riesgo de que la hipnosis reavive mis miedos, pero si no lo hace…

-¡No continúes! ¡No quiero que vayas! ¡Exijo que no vayas!- él sonríe dulcemente, parece cansado, vuelve a intentar tocarme.

-Ey, todavía no eres mi mujer, no puedes darme órdenes- la situación no me parece en absoluto cómica por más que él lo intente, sin embargo me rindo, y acabo en sus brazos.

-No lo hagas, por favor, tendremos más cuidado.

-Katniss, han pasado dos semanas, y todas las noches siento lo mismo, no quiero vivir así, no quiero hacer el amor contigo sintiendo que si te mueves bruscamente, o si me acaricias con demasiado fuerza o…- me besa el cuello- si me muerdes, sentiré que eres un peligro, y tendré la necesidad de defenderme. ¿Sabes cómo me siento? No puedo disfrutarlo plenamente.

-¿Y la primera vez que lo hicimos? ¿También lo sentiste?- él niega con la cabeza.

-Digamos que lo intuí, pero te juro que fue maravillosa- me siento consternada, el único momento que podía ser solo de Peeta y mío, también contaminado por la sombra de Snow, de los Juegos, del Capitolio- Ya sabíamos que lo nuestro no sería fácil- me dice, con los ojos húmedos.

-¿Qué ocurrirá si no sale bien?- él me abraza.

-Creo que saldrá bien, ¿por qué no me preguntas qué ocurrirá si sale bien?- no contesto, y él responde a su propia pregunta- no tendré crisis nunca más, Katniss, si mediante la hipnosis pueden borrar esos falsos recuerdos, esas aterradoras asociaciones, ya no volverá a pasar.

-Necesito saber qué ocurrirá si no sale bien- insisto. Él suspira.

-Entonces es probable que sufra una recaída severa, eso es todo, pero volvería a recuperarme, lo sé- dice, cogiéndome las manos y besándolas, mientras me mira- no estarás sola, le he pedido a Haymitch que se quede aquí contigo, espero que no te moleste.

-Me molesta

-Por favor… Tu madre también vendrá, el tiempo que el hospital le permita.

-¿Y qué haré con Uno? No puede estar sin ti y yo no tendré fuerzas para cuidarlo.

-Me llevaré a Uno conmigo, me vendrá bien- me coge del mentón- oye, nos llamaremos todos los días.

-¿No podré ir a verte?- él niega con la cabeza- ¿Cuándo, cuándo te irás?

-Cuanto antes, entre antes empiece antes acabaré- musita.

.

Dicho y hecho, Peeta hace la maleta, y una semana más tarde, la noche anterior a su marcha, hacemos el amor intensamente. Por la mañana temprano, cuando estoy en la puerta junto a Haymitch, sintiendo que puedo desmayarme en cualquier momento, prendo de la camisa de Peeta el broche de sinsajo, el símbolo de la rebelión, mi amuleto. Peeta me besa, lleva a Uno en el regazo, y en la otra mano su maleta.

-Te quiero- musita.

-Te quiero- repito yo, olvidando la presencia de Haymitch.

Y le veo alejarse, un aerodeslizador le espera cerca de la estación, han venido a recogerle personalmente, y Peeta no quiere que yo lo vea, por los recuerdos que pueda traerme.

Me mira hasta el último momento, hasta que cruza la calle, y sus preciosos ojos azules emiten el último destello. Noto el brazo de Haymitch rodearme, y acaricio la perla que prende de mi cuello. Buttercup ronronea a mis pies, imagino que feliz de librarse del lobo. Otra vez se llevan a Peeta, se llevan a Peeta y no sé cómo volverá. Me tiembla todo el cuerpo, tengo frío, y es curioso, pero escucho con claridad una frase en mi mente. Una frase muy familiar, que escuché todos los años salvo este último. Una frase terrible que a veces mi recién recuperado amigo Gale, pronunciaba con el acento afectado del Capitolio:

_Y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de vuestra parte._

_._


	8. En el Edificio de Justicia (y Extra)

_N/A: hola de nuevo, gracias por leer. Este capítulo es algo diferente, ya que al final os encontrareis con un extra desde el POV de Peeta. Espero que os guste. Por cierto me indicaron un error muy grave, sobre el color de los ojos de Finick Junior, lo he modificado y le he dado el color debido: verde marino. Pido disculpas._

**Capítulo 8**

_En el Edificio de Justicia_

Me sorprende no ser la única persona que va al Edificio de Justicia a inscribirse para casarse. Tomo mi sobre con timidez y miro la fecha de la boda: 8 de marzo. Meto el sobre en el bolsillo de mi pantalón como si estuviera traficando con su contenido, y huyo de allí despavorida.

El Edificio de justicia está perfecto, recién remodelado, no quiero pensar que se han dado prisa en las obras por la reunión que tendré con el gobierno de Paylor, pero lo cierto es que el mismo día que se marchó Peeta recibí la llamada de Plutarch para concertar la cita, dentro de dos días exactamente. Y esos dos días pasan rápido.

Los gasto básicamente pululando por la casa, por el bosque o simplemente tirada en la cama, dándole vueltas al sobre en mis manos, como si pudiera estallar en cualquier momento. Peeta no sabe que he ido a coger fecha, supongo que en realidad lo siento como si hiciera un pacto con el destino. Como sellando un acuerdo, que pase lo que pase, nada me alejará de Peeta.

La primera noche en su ausencia me tumbo en la cama y apago la luz, nada más hacerlo me entra un extraño pavor y enciendo la lamparilla, pero su iluminación no es suficiente para calmarme, así que acabo encendiendo la luz principal, que por supuesto es demasiado intensa para conciliar el sueño. Bajo al salón, dónde Haymitch trasnocha, y me siento en el sillón a mirar la nada. Al final, ambos nos quedamos dormidos, él ronca, yo grito, y nos molestamos toda la noche mutuamente.

Mi madre llega el segundo día, relevando a Haymitch, le anuncio que me casaré con escaso tacto.

-Lo he hecho- digo en la comida, con la voz ronca.

-Hacer el qué, cielo- pregunta ella, sus ojos claros y cansados se posan en mí sin imaginar si quiera lo que voy a decirle.

-Tengo fecha para la boda- ella se queda sin pestañear alrededor de media docena de segundos. Empiezo a sentirme realmente incómoda. Arrastra la silla, se levanta y me da un breve pero fortísimo abrazo, después vuelve a sentarse con los ojos llorosos y, aparentemente, la garganta cerrada, ya que traga con fuerza- ¿mamá?- inquiero asustada, cuando veo que llora y come a la vez.

-No puedes imaginarte cómo me alegro hija, no hagas caso de mis lágrimas, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy feliz- yo remuevo con la cuchara mi sopa, y observo flotar los tropezones de verduras.

-¿Piensas en él?- pregunto de repente, pensando que quizá, mi madre ha recordado de súbito a mi padre, no sé si acierto, pero las lágrimas caen en el plato de ella que sigue comiendo nerviosa. Entonces soy yo quien me levanto y la abrazo. Antes ya me parecía terrible perder a un padre, ahora que sé que es amar a alguien como la persona con la que quieres compartir tu vida, siento que hay una conexión más profunda entre nosotras. Sería horrible que un buen día Peeta fuera al trabajo, y simplemente jamás volviera.

-Todos los días- ella se va tranquilizando entre mis brazos y finalmente, deja de llorar- Pondremos fotos de todos- dice, y sonríe, levemente, con los ojos enrojecidos- eso haremos- yo asiento, y para cuando acabamos los postres le enseño a mi madre por primera vez el libro de recuerdos, y eso nos trae paz a ambas.

.

Junto al Edificio de Justicia se encuentra el Monumento a los caídos. Consiste en un monolito impresionantemente alto de piedra pulida, y una cúpula también maciza, en cuyo interior, forrado en vidrio, están grabados en oro los nombres de las víctimas de la guerra. Yo solo lo he visitado en una ocasión, es tan sumamente grande, que en la puerta te dan unos anteojos para que puedas leer los nombres alejados, pasé horas buscando el nombre de _Prim Everdeen _y aunque fuera algo estúpido, ver su nombre me causó una extraña emoción, era como haberla enterrado.

Paso al interior del Edificio de Justicia, cruzo varias salas y entro en la sala de reuniones. Su aspecto es bastante diferente al que conocía, cuando pasé allí el tiempo reglamentario que conceden a los tributos para despedirse de sus seres queridos. Era un lugar recargado, con sillones suaves de terciopelo y aspecto apolillado. Ahora es un recinto de escasa decoración, pragmático, reconstruido con prisas, que solo conserva en su estética la fachada.

Aunque las personas que me agasajan no son avox ni se les parecen, me recuerdan a ellos, porque son serviciales y silenciosos. Un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal, y justo cuando acepto que me sirvan una infusión aparece Plutarch por la puerta. Parece como si no hubiera pasado un día desde la última vez que le vi. Se le ve enérgico, animado, realmente a gusto con su trabajo. Se acerca a mí, me toma la mano y la besa. Ese gesto me incomoda, él se da cuenta y se aleja, tomando asiento en un sillón.

-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunta, y el mismo asistente que me ha servido le sirve a él.

-No estoy del todo mal- contesto, brevemente.

-Se te ve bastante mejor, desde luego, que hace un tiempo- sorbe de su taza con elegancia, mientras yo temo alzarla porque me tiembla el pulso- ¿Y Peeta? ¿Todo bien entre vosotros?- mis propios labios me sorprenden dejando escapar una sonrisa irónica.

-Sí- contesto escuetamente.

-Muy bien, me alegro, os lo merecéis- veo que mira la hora en un reloj de bolsillo que me es familiar, y entonces me doy cuenta de que es aquel que lucía en la fiesta, tras la 74º Gira de la Victoria- ¿sorprendida? Para mí es un objeto muy especial- acerca el reloj a su corazón, con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, y lo vuelve a guardar en su bolsillo- no tardarán en llegar, en realidad, te he hecho venir un poco antes, para que tomaras algo y te relajaras- suspiro, está claro que no lo está consiguiendo- no tienes nada que temer, Katniss, de veras, no pretendemos causarte molestias- para mi sorpresa, el primero que irrumpe grotescamente en la sala es Haymitch. Estrecha la mano de Plutarch con brío y a mí me da un leve golpe en el hombro, después se deja caer literalmente en un sillón. Otro asistente le ofrece té, pero él pide una cerveza con voz gruñona.

-¿Quién quiere té con este calor?- exclama

Son las doce en punto cuando tras el arco que da paso a la sala de reuniones que ocupamos, entra Cressida. Ella tampoco está muy cambiada, y tengo que recordarme que es natural, puesto que no ha hecho el año desde que ocurrió todo, aunque a mí me parezca que hace mucho tiempo más. Lleva la cabeza rapada y tatuada, me mira con sus ojos vivaces, y por un momento me da la sensación de que va a pretender grabar una propo; lo cierto es que este pensamiento me resulta gracioso. Ella me estrecha la mano sin mediar palabra, con una extraña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Toma asiento y rechaza cualquier tipo de bebida que le ofrezca el asistente.

Aunque cuando entra Paylor el corazón parece agarrarse a mi garganta, lo que realmente me conmueve es ver a Pollux, el avox a quien probablemente debería agradecer mi vida. Pollux nos ayudó a cruzar los pasadizos subterráneos del Capitolio, siento un vínculo especial con él, quizá porque ambos hemos perdido un hermano. Cuando se acerca a donde me encuentro sentada me levanto de inmediato, y le estrecho su mano grande y fuerte, tiene un aspecto desgastado, es posible que esté más delgado, pero es tan grande y fornido como le recordaba, su barba pelirroja está algo desgreñada, y su pelo claro revuelto, pero sin duda es el mismo Pollux, hablándome con la mirada.

-Me alegro de volver a verte- susurro, él me aprieta la mano con fuerza y asiente con la cabeza, cuando libera mi mano, hay una nota en ella. Le miro esperando que haga algo que me haga saber si quiere que la lea ahora o más tarde. Asiente, abro la nota, solo dice: _no pertenezco al gobierno, solo quería saludarte. Animo. _Y por toda respuesta le sonrío.

Paylor se acerca a mí, y me estrecha la mano con la misma fuerza y autoridad que hay en sus ojos. Su pelo oscuro está moteado de canas, y en su rostro se han dibujado algunas arrugas prematuras.

-Hola Katniss- dice, sin soltar mi mano- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien- digo escuetamente, y aunque me gustaría añadir que estoy deseando volver a casa, prefiero ahorrármelo. Paylor tarda unos segundos en soltar mi mano y en retirar su mirada de la mía, pero finalmente lo hace, y toma asiento en un sillón frente a mí. Pide café al asistente, y lo toma a sorbitos, con gesto de alivio. Todos estamos sentados con nuestros sillones formando un semicírculo, en el medio, hay una mesa de cristal donde reposan nuestras bebidas.

Paylor se acaba su café, está claro que esperamos a alguien más, es entonces cuando entra Gale, saluda a todos y toma asiento.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos, no me andaré con rodeos. He decidido convocar elecciones para dentro de un año, y el motivo por el que recurro a ti es únicamente social- Paylor se inclina hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas –existen focos de resistencia en diferentes puntos de Panem, básicamente en los Distritos de los profesionales y en el Distrito 13. Con nuestra tecnología podemos detectar cualquier revuelta y sofocarla, pero obviamente no es eso lo que queremos- Paylor dirige una breve mirada a Gale, él se levanta y apunta a la pared blanca de su izquierda, con una especie de láser. Aquel artilugio parece un proyector, en la pared se dibuja con todo lujo de detalles un gran mapa de Panem.

-Se están produciendo ataques aislados a la población y a las áreas restauradas en los Distritos que, en tiempos del Capitolio, formaban profesionales para Los Juegos, estos son- Gale señala en el mapa la zona norte- los Distritos 1, 3 y 4, hay un equipo del Nuevo Núcleo infiltrado allí y la situación está más o menos controlada, sin embargo, ellos tienen el apoyo de parte de la población que consideraba vivir mejor con El Capitolio, es una minoría adinerada que ha perdido todos sus fondos después de la guerra- frunzo el ceño y alzo la mano, como si estuviera en la escuela, es sumamente extraño que Gale me ceda la palabra como si fuera el profesor.

-¿Por qué han perdido sus fondos?- Gale lanza una rápida mirada a Paylor, cuya mirada se vuelve más implacable. Ella contesta.

-Fueron confiscados, era dinero de Antiguo Capitolio para formar a los jóvenes para Los Juegos, no es lícito, y es necesario para la reconstrucción de Panem- frunzo el ceño, me pongo tensa, aunque comprendo la decisión de Paylor tampoco es lícito quitarles todo su dinero.

-¿Cómo sabéis que todo provenía del favor del Capitolio?- Paylor agarra y suelta los brazos de su sillón, como si así liberara tensión.

-No lo sabemos al cien por cien, pero lo suponemos. Panem debe de ser un estado de igualdad, donde la riqueza se reparta equitativamente- yo también agarro los brazos de mi sillón, pero eso no me ayuda a relajarme.

-No se puede obligar a la gente a partir de cero, habría que…- busco las palabras en mi mente- habría que ser un poco más tolerantes. Me doy cuenta de que Haymitch sonríe.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquiere Paylor, con gesto adusto.

-Quiero decir que se les debería de devolver su dinero, y tratar de convencerlos de que ayuden a los demás por su propia iniciativa, quitarles sus fondos es insultante, y es…- paro unos segundos para meditar lo que quiero decir, y pienso en Peeta, en él encontrando rápidamente las palabras adecuadas- es estigmatizarles.

-¿Estigmatizarles? Se estigmatizaron ellos solos, con su interesado patriotismo- contesta Paylor, me remuevo en mi asiento y me cruzo de brazos.

-Creía que estaba aquí porque podían valer de algo mis conclusiones- Plutarch coge aire tan fuerte que se le escucha hacerlo, entonces se inclina hacia mí.

-Y así es, ¿no es cierto _Comandante_?- dice- tendremos en cuenta todas tus sugerencias.

-De hecho, puedes comprobar tú misma el resultado de tus peticiones para aquella población del Distrito 4, que por cierto se han extendido a todo el Distrito- comenta Paylor, secamente- tendremos en cuenta tu propuesta, aunque en principio no la comprendo- asiento, satisfecha, y observo como Plutarch anota algo en una libreta. Gale prosigue con su explicación.

-Los rebeldes que atacan a los Distritos, no solo a los suyos propios sino también a los adyacentes, son formados en el Distrito 4, donde se formaban a los Guardianes de la Paz anteriormente- aunque Gale trata de hablar para todos cada vez que acaba una frase fija la vista en mí, y no prosigue hasta que asiento- todavía no sabemos ni dónde ni como los forman, tenemos un equipo en la zona. Los estudios que está llevando allí el equipo sociológico constatan que, en general, la mayor parte de la población está conforme con el gobierno actual, pero igualmente ha habido familias que, al perderlo todo, están buscando una salida alistándose en las filas de los insurgentes- por más que escucho hablar a Gale, me parece algo extraño hablar de rebeldes, y que esos rebeldes no seamos nosotros. Nuevamente compruebo que una rebelión no tiene porqué ir unida a una buena causa, y eso me hace pensar en Coin, y vuelvo a levantar la mano porque mi mente recuerda algo, ver el noticiario quizá no fuera una actividad tan inútil.

-¿Qué ocurre con la renta básica?

-Se está dando prioridad en el reparto de la renta a los Distritos que mostraron más apoyo a la Segunda Rebelión- se apresura a decir Paylor- estamos haciendo el reparto tan rápido como podemos, es una renta mensual y supone una dotación de fondos muy amplia, el comercio todavía no se ha activado lo suficiente…

-Es decir, que en esto también se hace un trato distintivo dependiendo de a qué bando se perteneció.

-No es exactamente así- rebate Paylor.

-Es exactamente lo que parece.

-Pues no es así- gruñe Paylor- en el Cuatro también están recibiendo las rentas, simplemente hay que tener paciencia, hay un poco de retraso en los ingresos pero…

-¿Hay retraso solo en los Distritos beneficiados por El Capitolio antiguamente, o en todos?- insisto.

-Ya te he dicho cuáles son nuestras prioridades- miro a Plutarch severamente.

-Creo que deberías anotar ahí otra sugerencia- él me mira y por un momento me parece que se divierte.

-Por supuesto- contesta, y toma el bolígrafo con delicadeza.

-No al trato deferente- asiente y escribe literalmente, poniendo con fuerza un punto al final de la oración. Entonces miro a Gale y él continua con cierto nerviosismo. Comienza a hablar del Distrito 13, señalando totalmente al sur del mapa, en un punto cercano a mi distrito- en el 13 se ha producido una fuga de población al doce, en primer lugar por la infertilidad de las tierras y la dificultad para sobrevivir fuera del bunker, por otro lado porque se ha formado un pequeño núcleo de gobierno que quiere actuar de forma independiente, su nombre es Nueva Era, está dirigido por…- Gale aprieta un botoncito del láser, aparece un hombre de aspecto tenaz, de rostro anguloso y con el pelo blanco y corto- el hermano de Alma Coin- noto como en la sala me lanzan miradas, mientras yo intento hacer como si no me afectaran- su nombre es Nestor Coin. No hace falta que diga que es movido en gran parte por la venganza- Gale vuelve a poner las imágenes del mapa, cubre con su mano el área norte, los Distritos de los profesionales- esta zona está siendo coordinada por otro partido, llamado El Regreso- en ese momento se levanta Plutarch, Gale le cede el láser y toma asiento. Yo vuelvo a levantar la mano.

-¿Dónde estaba ese hermano de Coin durante la Segunda Rebelión?- inquiero.

-Llevaba años enfermo, no sabemos exactamente qué le ocurrió, pero estaba recluido en el 13, por problemas psiquiátricos- contesta Gale.

-Yo sabía de la existencia de su hermano- comenta Paylor- pero llevaba años fuera de escena, ni siquiera parecía que ella le tuviera algún aprecio. Hemos intentado hablar con él pero no acepta ningún encuentro- aunque me gustaría hacer más preguntas, dejo que Plutarch haga su intervención.

-Ambos partidos tendrán legitimidad para presentarse a las elecciones- continúa él, mientras proyecta en la pared el logotipo de cada partido y sus nombres; el de Nueva Era es un semicírculo rojo, el de El Regreso es el mismo que el Antiguo Capitolio, una especie de águila geométrica, con las alas abiertas. -No hemos podido relacionar de forma directa a sus dirigentes con los brotes de violencia, por lo que no podemos impedir que presenten su candidatura, aunque no tendrán la suficiente fuerza para ganar, atentan contra la seguridad de la población, y lo que es más importante, pueden ejercer una influencia verdadera sobre esta- Plutarch vuelve a poner la imagen del mapa, en esta ocasión todos los Distritos se iluminan, algunos más que otros- Hay un fenómeno más grande y generalizado que este, los partidarios del Verdadero Sinsajo, aceptan a Paylor, pero te reclaman a ti, Katniss- hace una pausa, y me sonríe con un gesto difícil de definir, pero que es, en esencia, amable. Diferente es la expresión de Paylor, que evita mirarme- algunos reclaman tu presidencia, algo de locos, pues eres realmente joven, otros sin embargo solo quieren saber qué ha ocurrido- empiezo a inquietarme para cuando Cressida toma la palabra.

-Particularmente- interrumpe Cressida- creo que deberíamos empezar con una rueda de prensa.

.

En el momento en que Cressida empieza a explayarse me siento mareada. Ella aboga por una nueva Gira por los distritos, la Gira de la Verdadera Victoria, dice sin cortapisas, y a mí se me revuelve el estómago solo con escuchar el nombre.

Esa noche le cuento todo a Peeta por teléfono, después de la cena y antes de que él vaya a dormir.

-¿Una Nueva Gira?- inquiere él al otro lado del teléfono- eso va a ser muy duro.

-Cressida ya tiene todo planificado en su mente- digo con disgusto.

-¿Y tú qué has dicho?- dejo caer un suspiro.

-He aceptado la retransmisión de una ronda de preguntas, pero no he aceptado la Gira, todavía- Peeta hace un silencio.

-Bueno, ahora es por la paz, es conciliador, no tiene nada que ver con la Gira original- comenta.

-Lo sé- digo, tragando saliva- ¿Cómo estás tú?- pregunto rápidamente, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No lo sé, el tratamiento es extraño. Hoy he tenido que enfrentarme a recuerdos artificiales, bastante… desagradables - Peeta se queda ausente, noto su respiración en el auricular- el tratamiento consiste en algo así como hacer un sándwich de malos y buenos recuerdos. Primero me llevan a una fecha de mi infancia en la que rescatan mis recuerdos sobre ti, luego me llevan a Los Juegos, y ya no sé qué es lo que ocurre de verdad y lo que no, y de nuevo me hacen ir a otro recuerdo de la infancia, y así los acontecimientos se van solapando.

-¿Y cuál es el resultado?

-No lo tengo claro, aunque ahora se agolpan en mi mente multitud de imágenes tuyas de niña, y eso me gusta- sonrío.

-Eso parece bueno- musito yo.

-Lo parece- ambos nos quedamos en silencio, cierro los ojos y al escucharle respirar, recuerdo su aliento en mi oído y me estremezco. Me gustaría decirle algo más personal, pero no quiero que Haymitch me oiga- ¿Katniss?

-Estoy aquí.

-Oye, si quieres ya podemos colgar, no quiero aburrirte. Lo cierto es que no tengo mucho que contar, solo que te echo de menos, y poco más. Salgo con Uno por el jardín, y el resto del día estoy en hipnosis o leyendo en la cama, ya lo sabes...

-Vale- susurro- aunque te quería decir algo- miro nerviosamente hacia el salón, Haymitch pasa las páginas del libro de recuerdos con una mano y con la otra sostiene un cigarro- he ido a concertar…- trago saliva, me parece algo tan raro y lejano, que parece mentira que quien vaya a casarse sea yo- la fecha de la boda- digo de forma casi inaudible.

-¿La fecha de qué? Casi no te oigo- dice Peeta, extrañado.

-De la boda- digo un poco más alto, y vuelvo a mirar a mi antiguo mentor con fastidio. Al otro lado del teléfono no se escucha nada y eso me pone nerviosa- ¿estás ahí?

-Sí, sí- contesta él, con voz lejana.

-¿Estás bien? Espero que no te moleste, al fin y al cabo la fecha no importa mucho, ¿no? Me han dado la más temprana, es en marzo- Peeta sigue muy callado, hasta que por fin vuelve a hablar.

-Ahora sobran las palabras- me dice- ojalá estuviera allí… no sé qué decir.

-Siempre sabes qué decir- le contradigo

-No, créeme, me has dejado sin palabras

-No sabes qué decir simplemente porque no creías que mi decisión en esto fuera firme- gruño.

-¿Lo creías tú?- dice él audazmente, yo me ruborizo pero por suerte no puede verlo.

-Ahora sí- aunque no lo veo, apuesto a que Peeta sonríe al otro lado.

-Bueno, eso es lo que importa, _el ahora- _yo asiento.

-Eso es- confirmo- oye iré a vigilar a Haymitch, ahora parece que compensa lo que no bebe con el tabaco y está ahumando todo. Puede que si le doy conversación deje de encenderse cigarrillos- Peeta se ríe.

-Cuida que no le prenda fuego a nada- yo también río, entonces me despido de él y vuelvo al salón.

Haymitch está estrujando el cigarro en el cenicero que trajo de su casa, el humo me hace estornudar, así que abro las ventanas y corro las cortinas y con el oxígeno llega el canto de los grillos.

-Enhorabuena- me dice sin mirarme, y deja el libro de recuerdos sobre la chimenea apagada, y coge un periódico antiguo- espero que me invites a la juerga.

-Solo si no abusas del ponche- trato de ponerle humor, pero me molesta bastante que haya escuchado mi conversación.

-Claro, _presidenta_- me siento en mi sillón tomando otro de los periódicos, Buttercup salta y se tumba sobre mí, le dejo que lo haga y no le toco para que no se marche abruptamente.

-No sé qué te hace pensar algo así- le digo, pasando las páginas de la prensa, leyendo titulares halagüeños, sin ver por ningún lado nada de lo que hoy me han descubierto en la reunión- eres muy cómico.

-Sí, soy todo un comediante. Cuando hagas la Gira te vas a reír.

.

El pánico escénico me lleva una semana más tarde a rechazar la grabación de la Rueda de prensa. Estoy en una sala diferente del Edificio de Justicia, debe haber una veintena de periodistas de todos los distritos, yo sencillamente no puedo hablar con los focos, los flashes y los objetivos apuntándome. Las visiones y sensaciones del pasado me disparan desde todo los flancos al levantar la vista y ver todo aquello montado, y balbuceo como una estúpida, hasta que consigo susurrarle a Cressida al oído: "que apaguen las cámaras". Todos protestan si excepción, pero al final las apagan y los asistentes del acontecimiento retiran los equipos para que nadie grabe de forma clandestina.

Me hacen preguntas durante casi dos horas, aunque pasé el día anterior preparando las respuestas con Cressida e incluso por la noche por teléfono con Peeta, hay cosas que me pillan por sorpresa y otras que hacen que me tome largos minutos para contestar, minutos en los que se me seca la boca, me cuesta respirar, y bebo mucha agua. Las preguntas que más me afectan son acerca de la muerte de Prim, el asesinato de Coin y mi papel real en los primeros juegos. En realidad me afectan mucho casi todas.

Todos me recomiendan contar la verdad, así que lo hago. Cuento toda la verdad y es como vomitar, cuando acabo, siento un gran alivio.

La entrevista completa se publicará en el Periodico del próximo domingo, pasará por el comité de comunicación del Gobierno, y ellos mandarán a la editorial la selección definitiva. Según Cressida ha sido espectacular y, probablemente, se publique integra.

.

Hace un calor extremo, llega agosto, no paro de regar el huerto y recolectar algunas cosas. Mi madre tiene vacaciones y las pasa conmigo y con Haymitch, que para mi sorpresa no se ha marchado a su casa al llegar ella. Al parecer, mi madre y Haymitch tienen un vínculo que sobrepasa el mero hecho de ser conocidos. La jovialidad con la que charlan y ríen me da entender que hay algo entre ellos que desconozco, y efectivamente así es, mi madre me confirma que ella le ayudó en su tratamiento para dejar el alcohol. Aun así, me resulta altamente curiosa la amistad que se ha fraguado entre ellos; mi madre es una mujer delicada, suave, culta dentro de las limitaciones que ha vivido, mientras Haymitch es bruto, hosco y no parece interesado en nada más que gruñir.

Ninguna de las noches que hablo con Peeta consigo saber si mejora o no. Él se limita a contarme cosas que ha vivido en la hipnosis, siembre cosas bonitas de escuchar, y ese empeño suyo me resulta altamente sospechoso. Lo dejo pasar, porque al fin a mediados de agosto me dice que en una semana podrá volver a casa.

Todos los días en ausencia de Peeta son sumamente duros, pero me sorprende mi propia fortaleza al comprobar que soy capaz de seguir sin él. Aunque no duermo bien, ya que sigo teniendo pesadillas y no siento la misma protección en brazos de mi madre, sigo despertándome con cierta energía y llevando una cierta rutina. Incluso me atrevo a ir a la panadería y ayudo a Josh en lo que puedo (que es poco, ya que apenas sé hacer nada).

A mediodía cocina mi madre, y por las noches yo, después de cenar me siento en el sillón y leo un libro de la recién inaugurada biblioteca. Nunca he leído una novela porque sencillamente jamás cayó una en mis manos, así que cuando escojo una con un nombre extraño y resulta tratarse de una historia misteriosa y llena de incertidumbre, descubro otro entretenimiento que vacía mi mente de oscuridades.

A pesar de todo, sigo viendo a Prim, a veces, la veo con claridad durante unos segundos y desaparece. A veces me permito pensar que es su espíritu, y cuando me doy cuenta de la locura que se apodera de mí al creer que es ella, desde otro mundo, me planteo llamar al doctor Aurelius, pero entonces pienso que quizá él lo solucionara con alguna de sus drogas, y real o no, quiero seguir viendo a Prim. También la veo en mis sueños, no siempre está ardiendo, ni sufre, a veces es como un ángel. Se sienta conmigo, me coge las manos, y me habla, cuando despierto no recuerdo qué dice, pero siento su presencia.

Precisamente la misma mañana del día en que debe llegar Peeta la veo durante varios segundos, sentada a los pies de mi cama, me mira con una sonrisa preciosa, se acerca a mí, me besa la frente y se volatiliza. Es la única noche de aquel mes que he podido dormir sola en la cama, gracias a la lamparilla, y a mi madre abrazada a mí hasta que duermo. Busco a Prim fuera de la habitación, e incluso me asomo a la escalera, sacudo la cabeza y me río de mi misma. Es solo una alucinación, pero es tan hermosa.

Hace una hora que he terminado de desayunar, mi madre y Haymitch se encuentran en el huerto, Haymitch comenta que él también tendría uno si no fuera tan dejado, y mi madre le ánima a cambiar los gansos por la hortalizas. Yo no tengo ganas de ir a ningún sitio, Peeta volverá en cualquier momento y lo único que quiero es estar cuando regrese.

Aunque había conseguido no morderme las uñas en todo el mes, me las destrozo en el último momento. Entonces, cuando estoy mutilando con los dientes mi pulgar, sentada en la puerta de la casa, oteando el horizonte, veo un cachorro rechoncho trotar, de color pardo anaranjado, mirada oscura y orejas puntiagudas, y tras él, un chico rubio, de mirada de un azul apacible, más delgado que la última vez que le vi, con una sonrisa dulce dibujada en la cara. Corro hacia él y le desestabilizo con mi abrazo, no paso desapercibida la delgadez de su cintura, su palidez, ni sus ojeras. Le toco la cara con ansiedad, sus pómulos se marcan demasiado para mi gusto, le noto tan fuerte como siempre en mis brazos, pero le veo agotado, realmente cansadísimo. Se llevaron a Peeta sano y luminoso, y me lo devuelven desgarbado y gris. Él me abraza de una forma desesperada y anhelante, yo me pongo más nerviosa de lo que me he puesto en todo el tiempo en su ausencia.

Le llevo al interior de la casa, Uno nos sigue, moviendo la cola. Buttercup sale disparado en cuanto le ve. Ignoro a Haymitch y mi madre que entran del huerto y miran a Peeta de hito en hito. Lo llevo a nuestra habitación, a nuestra cama, y le quito la ropa, dejándole en calzoncillos, él se deja guiar por mis manos, le tumbo y le arropo. Uno salta automáticamente y se pone en su regazo, cosa que no me gusta mucho, pero cuando quiero quitarle Peeta solo musita "_déjale_" y lo abraza. Lo cierto es que esperaba que me abrazara a mí, no a un animal, pero viendo lo extraño que está, estoy segura de que han debido darle tranquilizantes antes de subir al tren.

-Katniss- musita- dentro de unas cuatro horas despertaré, es necesario que no te acerques a mí hasta que yo te diga que puedes hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Ahora estás drogado?- inquiero, él asiente- es por seguridad- murmura- saluda a tu madre y Haymitch de mi parte.

Me mira con los ojos caídos, le beso los labios y él me acaricia la espalda hasta que su mano cae sobre la cama y duerme, duerme de una forma tan drástica y profunda que solo puede ser inducida por pastillas.

Uno no duerme, se limita a estar tumbado mirando con expresión aburrida la habitación, trato de arrancarle de la cama, pero se agita y en cuanto toca al suelo vuelve a subir junto a su amo. Al verles, comprendo que Peeta ha dormido con el animal durante su estancia en el hospital.

Me alejo de la cama, bajo al salón para coger mi libro, transmito el saludo de Peeta a Haymitch y mi madre, ellos se hacen café y yo subo al cuarto. Pongo un cojín en el suelo y me dispongo a leer hasta que Peeta despierte, impaciente por saber cuál será su reacción.

**Extra **

_En el hospital_

Nada más llegar ya me siento enfermo. No tiene sentido, pero me siento mareado, drogado, soporífero. Es el recuerdo de mi estancia anterior, que efectivamente pasé así.

Los primeros días de mi anterior estancia estuve sedado, me aplicaban electro-estimulación, revivía una y otra vez pasajes de mi vida que no habían ocurrido, dónde Katniss era un ser que me hacía amarle para que picara el anzuelo, para atraerme hacia ella y matarme. La odiaba, odiaba que fuera un muto tan potente, que me causara aquella atracción. Durante la expedición con el pelotón, para la incursión en El Capitolio, quise morir, quitarme la vida y no ser un estorbo ni un peligro, Katniss no lo permitió, y poco a poco tomé conciencia de lo incoherente que resultaba que aquella chica quisiera matarme. Cuando me quitó las esposas tenía la absoluta certeza de que había amado a esa mujer, y de que, de alguna manera, la seguía amando, así que la cubrí las espaldas en el camino a la mansión de Snow, durante todo el tiempo. Estuve a su lado cuando explotaron las bombas, había visto a Prim unos segundos después de Katniss, la escuché gritar llamando a su hermana, entonces todo ardió, nosotros incluidos.

Yo también ardo en sueños, incluso el dolor es muy real, y la imagen de la pequeña Prim, desapareciendo entre las llamas, también. La recuerdo, recuerdo su forma de pararse frente al escaparate de la panadería, la recuerdo caminar de la mano con Katniss después del colegio, con la camisa saliendo un poco de la falda. Recuerdo su cara cuando fue seleccionada como tributo. La pequeña Prim, lo único que Katniss quiso proteger en su vida, murió frente a mis ojos. Seguí a Katniss para protegerla de todo lo que pudiera, pero nada me había preparado para aquello.

Las paredes blancas, la apariencia adusta de los enfermeros y los médicos. Los pacientes de la planta de psiquiatría, arrastrando los pies. Por más que el Doctor Aurelius me ha asignado la última planta, la habitación más alejada, me siento sumido en la impotencia, entre todo el sufrimiento de las personas para las que el fin de la guerra no supuso el fin a su dolor. Y no puedo hacer nada por ellos.

Mientras coloco mi ropa en el armario y Uno me muerde los cordones de los zapatos con sus encías, todavía me late el corazón con estrépito, sigue en mí la adrenalina descargada al viajar en el aerodeslizador.

Cuando acabo me dejo caer sobre la cama, frente a Katniss trato de enfocar las cosas con optimismo, trato de creer que todo irá bien, pero a solas, en un lugar donde mis sentimientos no pueden afectar a nadie, me hundo. He asumido tanto mi papel de pilar en la relación con Katniss, que sufrir debilidad me hace sentir peor que sentirla. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, me masajeo las sienes. Otra cosa habitual es el dolor de cabeza, por supuesto, es otra cosa que le oculto a Katniss. La mayor parte del tiempo siento una presión horrible, como si se me inflamara el cerebro y empujara mi cráneo. La cabeza me pesa, y los analgésicos no ayudan demasiado.

Tengo miedo, desde mi secuestro, vivo una estrecha relación con el pánico. Cualquier estímulo, estrés, o confusión, hace que algo se ajuste en mi mente de forma incorrecta, y aunque sepa quién es Katniss y porqué está conmigo, un instinto de defensa muy profundo, me pide que me defienda de ella, como sea.

No siempre me pasa cuando está a mi lado, a veces me despierto por la noche a la defensiva, y tengo miedo de perder el norte; paseo por la casa, sin despertarla. En otras ocasiones es una simple sombra entre los árboles, de las farolas o en el pasillo. Y en algunos casos no parece ser provocado por nada, simplemente ocurre, siento que ella merodea por algún lado, con la intención de acabar conmigo. Es una auténtica locura, dura unos instantes, pero me hunde en la miseria. Eso solo lo sabe el doctor, por eso estoy aquí, porque acordamos la hipnosis si esto no cesaba, y es evidente que no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida haciendo el amor con Katniss inmovilizada.

Hacer el amor con Katniss… recordarlo, solo en la cama de mi habitación del hospital, es lo único que me provoca una sonrisa. Quizá sea lo único que pueda provocarme sensaciones gratas durante esta estancia de tiempo indefinido.

Suspiro, y escucho un gimoteo, retiro la mano que cubre mi rostro para mirar al suelo. Veo a Uno, que hace el intento de saltar, por la forma tan torpe en que se mueve y los ruidos que hace, sospecho que de estar con su madre ni siquiera caminaría, pero conmigo no le queda otro remedio. Me tumbo boca abajo y le toco el hocico con el dedo, él lo mordisquea pero automáticamente cambia el mordisqueo por un intento de succión, le subo a la cama y me siento un niño con la mascota que nunca tuvo. En ese momento entra el doctor.

-Los perros son muy buenos en terapia- comenta, mirándome distraídamente, lleva una bata blanca y un bloc de notas- hubo una época en la que se utilizaban para ayudar a los pacientes- el doctor se sienta en la cama, y deja que Uno se le acerque cautelosamente, hace relativamente poco que el animal ha abierto los ojos, seguramente todavía no vea del todo bien, así que lo olfatea con curiosidad, y ante el menor movimiento del doctor retrocede a mi regazo. Aurelius me mira con gesto extrañado- esto no es un perro- dice sorprendido, yo niego con la cabeza.

-No, es un lobo- él tuerce la boca y hace un asentimiento que tiene algo de cómico.

-Curioso.

-Digamos que lo encontré abandonado- el doctor asiente.

-Bien, no hay problema, tienes el ascensor justo frente a este cuarto, puedes bajar directamente al jardín de la planta baja, para sacarlo. Está bien que no estés solo, lo cierto es que por más cálido que queramos hacer este lugar, sigue siendo un sitio frío- acaricio a Uno mientras el doctor prosigue- Bien Peeta, debes saber que no quiero darte demasiada información de tu tratamiento, no quiero condicionar tus expectativas, pero tampoco quiero que te estrese la falta de información. La hipnosis consiste en llevar tu mente a un estado de inconsciencia similar al experimentado en las fases profundas del sueño, de esta forma, accedemos a tu memoria como si fuera un registro, rescatamos tus recuerdos verdaderos y falsos, y los relacionamos de tal manera que reconstruyamos la realidad desde el subconsciente- el doctor carraspea, saca un caramelo de su bolsillo, me ofrece uno y yo acepto, y ambos nos llevamos nuestro caramelo a la boca- los estímulos que desencadenan tus crisis de pánico o las situaciones ilusorias de amenaza, suelen estar ligadas al instinto y el instinto está ligado al subconsciente. El sexo, también es una actividad ligada al instinto, el sexo y el sueño son procesos de total vulnerabilidad, tu cuerpo, es expuesto totalmente a otro, y eso en tu mente, se confunde con la amenaza. ¿Me sigues?

-Le sigo- confirmo.

-Pues bien, debes saber que haremos que revivas todo lo que creamos conveniente, sin ningún tipo de pudor, ¿comprendes?- asiento, supongo que la el broche de oro del tratamiento será hacerme volver al momento en que tengo relaciones con Katniss y ella me monopoliza, para ver cómo reacciono.

-Creemos que tendrá buen resultado, pero ya sabes que cabe la posibilidad de exacerbar tus miedos. Sea cual sea nuestra conclusión final, cuando vuelvas con Katniss, estarás sedado. Te tumbarás en la cama, despertarás aproximadamente a las cuatro horas, y ella deberá dirigirse a ti de lejos- asiento- Valora lo que sientes mientras ella se acerca, si todo ha ido bien, lo notarás, notarás una tranquilidad que habías olvidado, que habías perdido- siento que se me irritan los ojos de solo imaginarlo, la garganta se me pega, toso un poco y tomo un poco de agua.

-De acuerdo- trato de decir con voz firme. Aurelius me tiende la mano, yo acerco la mía y las estrechamos suavemente.

-Animo, descansa un rato. Nos vemos a las seis.

Y eso intento. Alimento al cachorro, enciendo el televisor, cabeceo en la almohada, cuando creo que puedo dormirme me traen la comida. Después me doy una ducha, voy al jardín con Uno, y finalmente llega la sesión.

Aurelius me acompaña a la sala, es una sala pobremente iluminada en cuyo interior hay otra sala, más pequeña, un cubículo de cristal polarizado. Dentro yo no puedo ver qué hay fuera, pero desde fuera me pueden ver a mí. Tomo asiento en un sillón reclinable de aspecto sobrio, y Aurelius hace lo mismo en una silla de respaldo alto.

-Muy bien Peeta, la primera sesión será suave. Recuéstate en el sillón, ponte cómodo. Bien. Ahora quiero que mires fijamente aquella luz que se refleja en el techo- miro al techo, que es de escayola blanca, a diferencia de las paredes. Una luz que cambia de tonalidad muy despacio se mueve de un lado a otro lentamente- mientras la miras te irás relajando poco a poco- dice el doctor, con voz pausada y lejana- todos tus músculos se distienden, tu cuerpo está descansado, tu mente está en paz…- tal y como lo dice siento como me invade la tranquilidad a todos los niveles- estás tan relajado, que empiezas a sentir sopor, tus párpados se hacen más pesados, tus ojos se van cerrando, te estás quedando dormido- y efectivamente así es, casi no veo la luz, no puedo seguirla, tengo mucho sueño- cuando cuente tres te dormirás, 1… 2… 3…-todo desaparece, sin embargo, una parte de mi mente sigue conectada con el exterior, aunque no puedo discernir con claridad, es como si se hubiera volatilizado mi conciencia- Peeta, ahora, vamos a viajar en el tiempo. Quiero que me escuches atentamente y viajes al momento que yo te indique, cuando yo diga "_sal_" abandonarás el recuerdo, y volverás al estado actual, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- pronuncian mis labios sin tan siquiera poder pensarlo.

-Quiero que viajes al momento en que viste a Katniss Everdeen por primera vez.

.

_N/A: espero que os haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo empezará con el extra, concluyendo pronto, ya que es solo algo que quería introducir brevemente. Después se retomará la historia desde el punto de vista de Katniss. _


	9. Continuación del Extra

_N/A: tuve que salir de viaje, como he recibido varios mensajes para que continúe (cosa que agradezco, es muy bonito percibir vuestro interés) os subo la continuación del extra, ya que tardaré unos días en escribir el capítulo 9. Gracias por leer, y por dejar review. Saludos especiales a los nuevos lectores ^^ y por supuesto, algo que no hace falta que recuerde todo el rato pero lo haré: Suzanne Collins creó a estos personajes, y gracias a ella y al abrupto final de Sinsajo yo puedo disfrutar este fic. Saludos._

**Extra**

(_Continuación_)

Cuando vi a Katniss por primera vez iba con su padre al colegio, delante de mí, así que digamos que lo primero que conocí de ella fue su coronilla. Mi padre decía que pretendía casarse con su madre, pero la madre de Katniss eligió a aquel minero porque se enamoró de su voz, como a mí me ocurriría más tarde con su hija. Antes de escucharla cantar no la presté demasiada atención, de hecho, si no fuera por la hipnosis sería incapaz de traer a la conciencia ese recuerdo. El recuerdo de la primera vez que la vi realmente, que vi su rostro.

Ella era algo más pequeña que el resto de las niñas, más delgada, parecía un pequeño pájaro. Vestía con un vaquero desgastado y una blusa a cuadros rojos, su pelo negro era liso y largo, lo solía llevar cogido en dos trenzas. Tenía la nariz pequeña, especialmente redonda, los ojos grandes y grises típicos de la Veta, la tez morena y los labios sellados. Era el primer día de clase, ella sacaba sus libros viejos, comprados de segunda mano y los ponía sobre el pupitre. Juntaba las manos sobre el libro y aguardaba seria y tranquila mientras que el resto de niños alborotaba. Yo la miraba sentado sobre mi pupitre, balanceando los pies en el aire. Supongo que me sorprendía porque era la única niña que no se movía de su silla, la única que hacía lo que jamás haría un crío: esperar pacientemente al comienzo de la clase. Ese es el primer recuerdo que se aloja en mi mente de Katniss, gracias a la terapia, ahora lo veo con claridad.

Tras un recuerdo inofensivo llega la búsqueda de los recuerdos ficticios. El doctor escarba en mi mente y me pide que controle mis emociones para observar si lo que veo está teñido de un brillo extraño, fuera dos enfermeros le informan de mi ritmo cardiaco, puedo escucharlos desde algún lugar muy lejano. Como el pánico y el instinto de defensa se hacen conmigo me resulta tremendamente difícil tomar conciencia del aspecto de lo que me rodea, en ocasiones lo logro, en otras no y me doblego al recuerdo; mi ritmo cardiaco se dispara tanto que cuando esto ocurre me trasladan a un buen recuerdo.

Así, en la primera sesión, después del primer recuerdo de Katniss me llevan a la arena, dónde ella no tiene piedad conmigo y yo no soy capaz de concentrarme en el brillo de la imagen, por lo que nuevamente regreso a la escuela; esta vez, el doctor me pregunta por el momento en que me enamore de Katniss, y ese recuerdo lo tengo muy presente, pero sin duda no es lo mismo recordarlo que volverlo a vivir.

Es tan grato, que cuando me vuelve a llevar a la arena no dudo ni un instante en que Katniss no es esa que se abalanza a mi yugular, y solo basta con que yo diga "_es falso_" para que aquella escena desaparezca, me quede sumido en la oscuridad y Aurelius me lleve a otro recuerdo pavoroso, sin embargo, hay un recuerdo cierto que nos confunde a ambos.

-Ahora, Peeta, quiero que recuerdes la primera vez que te sentiste amenazado por Katniss.

Mi mente viaja al momento en que vuelvo del escenario en el que Caesar Flickerman me entrevista antes de Los Juegos y yo confieso mi amor por Katniss. Confieso totalmente derrotado que nunca podré tener nada con ella porque viene conmigo a Los Juegos, lo que en realidad pienso es que nunca tendré nada con ella porque sencillamente moriré protegiéndola. Al abandonar la entrevista y reunirme con el grupo, ella se abalanza a mí y me bloquea la tráquea con su brazo.

-Me está ahogando- musito.

-Observa bien, ¿no notas ningún brillo? ¿Nada extraño?- niego con la cabeza, Katniss no tarda en soltarme al ser separada por Haymitch.

-Me ha soltado, pero está como loca, se ha enfadado porque cree que solo he inventado aquello como estrategia.

-¿Crees que quiere matarte?- inquiere Aurelius, pienso mientras veo a Katniss tratar de zafarse de los brazos de Haymitch, tiene los ojos llorosos.

-No, no lo creo. Este recuerdo es _real_- el doctor tarda en contestar, pero finalmente lo hace con un breve:

-De acuerdo- y me ordena regresar a la primera vez que sentí el tacto de Katniss. Otro regalo de la hipnosis viene a mi mente.

Había olvidado por completo cómo celebrábamos los cumpleaños en la escuela. En esta ocasión es mi quinto cumpleaños.

-Niños, felicitar a Peeta y darle un beso- ordena la profesora, y sufro el primer bochorno de mi vida. Es realmente incómodo que mis compañeros, niños y niñas, pasen por mi pupitre para besarme la mejilla. Cuando lo hacen yo les doy un mísero caramelo de limón y las gracias. Obviamente, yo estoy inquieto porque sé que llegará el turno de Katniss, y entonces sentiré sus labios en mi cara.

-Concéntrate en la sensación, quédate con ella- escucho la voz de Aurelius como si fuera un ser omnipresente. Me quedo muy quieto en mi asiento y todo pasa como a cámara lenta.

-Felicidades- dice Katniss, con su voz infantil, una voz clara y melodiosa, en un tono completamente adecuado, ni demasiado alto ni demasiado bajo. Me mira con sus grandes ojos grises, enmarcados por unas pestañas muy oscuras, a pesar de ser una niña de mi edad, tiene una mirada muy madura y sobretodo muy directa. Es maravilloso poder volver a vivir aquella escena, no recordaba con exactitud su cara redonda, que se iría ovalando con el tiempo, sus dos trenzas tan largas, que pasarían a ser una, y la forma rápida y tímida de darme un beso en la mejilla, mostrando una inocencia que hoy sigue conservando. Tras aquel rápido y efímero contacto, coge su caramelo y se marcha, sin que yo pudiera terminar de pronunciar la palabra _gracias_.

Tras el beso de Katniss quedaban algunos críos más, aunque Aurelius me lleva rápidamente a otro recuerdo, hay algo de lo que me resulta gracioso hacer memoria, tras el beso puse la otra mejilla para el resto de felicitaciones, para así quedarme con el tacto de ella para el resto de la clase.

Me concentro con dedicación en el rastro de aquellos labios de mi infancia para cuando estoy de nuevo en la arena, Cato me tiene cogido del cuello sobre la cornucopia, amenaza con rompérmelo, la inminencia de mis huesos quebrando entre sus brazos me cortan la respiración. Veo a Katniss frente a mí, satisfecha, está claro: son aliados.

-Va a matarme, me va a partir el cuello- susurro.

-Recuerda lo que acabas de sentir_-_ insiste Aurelius.

-Da igual, El Capitolio la ha transformado, la he perdido, ya no es esa niña-noto como Katniss asiente y Cato hace el movimiento final, entonces escucho una voz que grita con urgencia el nº de mis pulsaciones y Aurelius dice:

-Viaja al recuerdo más reciente de ella, ahora-antes de escuchar el chasquido de mi cuello un torbellino de oscuridad me absorbe y ahora veo a Katniss en la puerta de casa, Haymitch tiene un brazo sobre sus hombros, me mira apenada mientras me marcho hacia la estación para acudir a terapia, le digo adiós con la mano y rompo el contacto visual al girar una esquina. La visión de su silueta delgada, cada vez más conocida para mis manos, se graba en mi mente, su gesto preocupado, su suave pelo trenzado, su mano sosteniendo el colgante de la perla- ¿Te parece un muto?- pregunta el doctor con dureza.

-No, no lo parece.

-Quién es_- _inquiere el doctor, mientras yo camino por el sendero que lleva a la estación, con la expectación y el anhelo de que todo salga bien.

-Es mi prometida- musito, recordando de súbito que, si Katniss no se arrepiente, voy a casarme con ella.

-Vuelve a la arena- de nuevo estoy en brazos de Cato, pero esta vez yo le señalo a Katniss la mano de él y ella le dispara una certera flecha que le hace caer de la Cornucopia y ser devorado por los mutos- _¿Real o no?_- pregunta Aurelius.

-Real- contesto yo.

.

La primera sesión dura un par de horas. Al terminar tienen que hacerme un masaje cardiaco para bajarme las pulsaciones, Aurelius me da unas pastillas para que recurra a ellas si no puedo dormir, pero insiste en que antes de tomarlas intente conciliar el sueño por mis propios medios.

-Creo que la primera sesión ha sido buena- comenta el doctor, estoy sentado fuera del cubículo de cristal, me duele la cabeza y ahora comprendo el porqué de la pobre iluminación de la sala, después de la hipnosis la luz resulta muy molesta.

-Hemos tenido que repetir muchas veces los falsos recuerdos- añado, tratando de hacer ver que aquello me preocupa.

-Nunca he llevado un caso como este, ya sabes que lo que te hicieron es algo raro y bestial- asiento- sin embargo mis conocimientos en el campo del subconsciente me dicen que estás respondiendo de forma previsible. La persistencia de los recuerdos asociados al miedo es mayor que los asociados a la alegría o cualquier otra emoción ¿comprendes?- vuelvo a asentir- de ahí la dificultad de borrarlos, incluso siendo falsos. Este proceso ocurre a todos los individuos, todas las personas tienen miedos a cosas que a veces no existen, incluso la mente puede crear recuerdos falsos como defensa- frunzo el ceño, empiezo a perder el hilo de lo que me dice, él hace un gesto con la mano, como si espantara una mosca- bueno hijo, ya tienes bastante como para que te dé lecciones académicas.

-Debe ser interesante, es una pena que no esté en el mejor de los estados para escucharle- el doctor sonríe.

-Eres muy amable, Peeta- me tiende la mano y yo se la estrecho- Tienes que saber que gracias a lo que te ha ocurrido estoy aprendiendo mucho sobre el funcionamiento de la mente en un campo del conocimiento gravemente desconocido- le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Me alegro sinceramente- él pone su otra mano sobre la mía y da un último estrechón.

-Ánimo chico, tengo esperanza en poder conseguir que tu vida sea lo más normal posible- me suelta y me acompaña a la puerta, le doy las gracias y vuelvo a mi habitación.

.

Junto a la puerta de cada cuarto hay sillas, junto a la del mío una de ellas está ocupada por una mujer rubia, de estatura media, tiene un librito sobre su falda azul, me doy cuenta de que su ropa es el uniforme de enfermería. Todavía tengo la mente un poco nublada por el tratamiento, así que hasta que no me mira no me doy cuenta de que es la madre de Katniss. Cierra el librito y lo guarda en su bolsa de tela, al lado tiene un vaso desechable cuyo contenido humea. Me saluda cuando me acerco a ella y me abraza brevemente, entonces coge el vaso y me lo ofrece. Es un líquido de color ámbar en el que se sumerge una bolsita de tela.

-Te he traído una tila con miel- me dice, y me siento junto a ella- y me he tomado la libertad de alimentar al animalito.

-Gracias, seguro que tenía mucha hambre- digo, y sorbo un poco de tila sosteniendo el vaso con las manos temblorosas- Espero que no haya ensuciado la habitación- añado, temiendo que el cachorro haya orinado el suelo o algo peor.

-También lo he bajado al jardín- me ruborizo y vuelvo a darle las gracias a Eleanor- Katniss no me había dicho nada de que tuvierais mascota, la verdad es que en mi vida había visto un perro.

-En realidad es un lobo- la mujer abre los ojos de par en par.

-¿Lo habéis recogido del bosque? ¿Cómo has convencido a Katniss?- me encojo de hombros.

-Lo cierto es que no lo hice- ambos nos sonreímos.

-En todo caso, he estado pensando, quería saber si podía llevarlo a ver los niños del Capitolio ingresados en el hospital. Llevo un grupo de niños de entre cinco y doce años que quedaron dañados tras las bombas en la mansión de Snow, algunos están aquí recuperándose del trauma y otros porque no tienen hogar ni familia, creo que les haría mucha ilusión jugar con él.

-De acuerdo- digo sin dudar- ¿podría ir yo también? No sé qué hacer fuera de terapia.

-No sé si debes Peeta, es muy duro ver a esos niños, algunos tienen quemado hasta el 90% de su cuerpo. Otros han sufrido amputaciones. Algunos ambas cosas… Ve a la playa, o… También tienes una biblioteca en la tercera planta, no tiene muchos ejemplares pero seguro que encuentras algo de tu interés- bebo tila antes de insistir.

-También iré, pero de verdad que me gustaría estar con esos niños- Eleanor escudriña en mis ojos y suspira.

-Está bien- mira su reloj de pulsera- tengo sesión con ellos en media hora, nos acompañará una profesional que es a la vez mi monitora. Estoy aprendiendo cosas nuevas, que van más allá de curar heridas.

-¿Psicología?- pregunto –cómo el doctor Aurelius.

-En realidad el doctor Aurelius es psiquiatra, es algo más complejo, yo no tengo edad para eso, pero sí para formarme como ayudante- siento satisfacción al ver que la madre de Katniss se recupera y tiene ilusiones, al lado de ella es como si mi vida se hubiera estancado. Debe notar que me aflijo porque me toca el hombro en señal de apoyo- Peeta- dice después de segundos de silencio- hay algo que quiero decirte - me mira con ojos brillantes y una expresión inusualmente serena- Creo firmemente, desde hace tiempo, que siempre has sido la mejor opción para mi hija, quizá la única. Sé que nos salvaste la vida, Katniss nunca me lo contó- la miro con extrañeza- pero era evidente, trajo un pan delicioso una tarde, estaba tan deprimida que ni siquiera era consciente del hambre que tenía, hasta que aspiré el aroma. No sé qué ocurriría entre vosotros, pero ella se llenó de una vitalidad renovada.

-No fue como pueda parecer- comento, inquieto- ella estaba en bastante mal estado, acabó frente a la panadería y yo le arrojé el pan a escondidas. Ni siquiera se lo di en las manos, ni la miré- clavo mi visión en el contenido del vaso.

-Solo alguien tan bueno como tú podría estar atormentado por eso- hace una pausa- Mi hija ya te gustaba en aquel momento ¿verdad?- asiento- no erais más que unos niños obligados a madurar rápidamente. La prueba definitiva fueron Los Juegos, no me hizo falta saber más de ti. Fue curioso- la miro brevemente, sonríe con la boca casi imperceptiblemente abierta, mirando a algún punto cercano al techo- es curioso que pensé, viendo esos horribles juegos, viendo a mi hija padecer y a ti, _ojalá salgan vivos de esta. _Era un deseo absurdo, imposible, y entonces un buen día me es concedido, y veo a mi niña, a la que casi mato con mi estupidez, correr a buscarte- la señora Everdeen hace una larga pausa- Katniss es muy práctica, y muy realista. Es mi hija, la conozco, no fue por ti por compromiso. Y no sabes cómo me alegro de lo ocurrido entre vosotros. Habéis cambiado el mundo.

-Gracias- susurro.

-Realmente lo que quería decirte es que creo que ese engranaje lo pusiste tú en marcha, cautivaste a Katniss aquel día del pan. Si hay algo que he aprendido es que hay dos extremos en la vida en los que la generosidad y la bondad dejan de existir: la miseria y la opulencia; no fue tu caso- nos sostenemos la mirada- Ella nunca se hubiera jugado la vida por un chico ordinario. Solo te quería decir eso, y darte las gracias por todo- me abraza y yo le devuelvo el abrazo, me coge la cara entre las manos- No hace falta que os caséis para que te considere de la familia- aunque noto cierta inquietud porque Katniss no le haya dicho nada de nuestro compromiso, sus palabras me emocionan y no hago ningún esfuerzo por disimularlo; entonces la señora Everdeen me besa la frente y se levanta- ¿Cómo se llama?- me pregunta, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, tardo un poco en reaccionar.

-Uno- contesto, doy el último sorbo a la tila, que se ha quedado tibia, y tiro el vaso a la papelera. Cuando la señora Everdeen abre la puerta Uno se asoma, me ve, mueve la cola y trota hasta llegar a mí, yo le tomo en brazos.

-Hola otra vez- dice la madre de Katniss dirigiéndose a Uno y rascándole entre las orejas- por aquí- me dirige, y yo la sigo al ascensor.

Bajamos a la segunda planta, que está dividida en dos salas, e inmediatamente me doy cuenta de que ambas son de niños. Todo está adornado con motivos infantiles, y decorado de forma alegre, quizá en exceso. En la puerta de acceso hay una mujer joven de apariencia extraña, debe ser del Capitolio, tiene la piel de color lila, los ojos de color violeta intenso y el pelo extremadamente largo, de un negro tan profundo que parece irreal. Aunque su aspecto es artificial, resulta no quedarle mal. Tiene una expresión simpática, una mirada brillante y vital, cuando me mira su gesto cambia a la absoluta sorpresa, e intercambia miradas con Eleanor.

-Oh vaya, qué sorpresa- titubea.

-Espero que no te moleste- dice Eleanor, ella niega con la cabeza.

-En absoluto, claro que no, ¡pero tendrías que haberme avisado!- exclama- vaya, eres igual que en pantalla…- me siento tan incómodo que bromeo.

-Es que soy el mismo- ella se ríe.

-Suponía que no permitían dobles en Los Juegos- me sigue la broma- lo que quiero decir es que desprendes el mismo encanto, es decir, que no tiene nada que ver con las cámaras- se queda sonriéndome, al ver su cara de cerca me doy cuenta de que es realmente joven, quizá no sea más de tres o cuatro años mayor que yo.

-Ella es la psicóloga infantil del centro, se llama Tiara Adams. Él, bueno, ya sabes quién es, no solo porque ganaras Los Juegos- la señora Everdeen me mira- eres el novio de mi hija y Tiara y yo hablamos mucho de nuestras familias- como no sé qué decir me quedo callado, ella me tiende la mano y yo la estrecho.

-Peeta Melark- dice ella, que sigue sin apartar la mirada violeta de mi cara- Encantada.

-Igualmente.

-¿Y este pequeñito?- pregunta, señalando al cachorro que va tranquilamente rezagado en mis brazos.

-Él es Uno- contesto.

-Bueno, te dije que era un perrito- dice Eleanor- pero al parecer es un cachorro de lobo.

-Ya me he dado cuenta- comenta Tiara- he tenido perros, los perros del Capitolio en realidad, son del tamaño de un gato común. En todo caso está claro que este es un animal más salvaje, aunque ahora tenga este aspecto tan dulce- me dirige una enigmática mirada y se dirige a Eleanor- Iré a la sala A a por los niños, trae a los de la B al patio. Peeta, ¿podrías esperarnos allí?- asiento- Se van a volver locos con la doble sorpresa- añade con emoción.

Bajo en el ascensor, cruzo la zona ajardinada, y llego a un amplio patio en cuyo centro hay una fuente enorme con pájaros tallados. Uno camina hasta el césped y se tumba allí. Pensaba que aparecerían más niños pero solo hay alrededor de veinte.

Cuando vienen siento un poco de nerviosismo ante la avalancha, porque no se dirigen al cachorro, van directamente a mí.

.

Esa noche, cuando hablo con Katniss, oculto el acontecimiento de los niños. Me siento mal por hacerlo, pero no sé cómo puede afectarle el tema, y no quiero que sufra algún tipo de crisis depresiva si yo no estoy con ella.

Hay niños muy pequeños que han perdido el oído por la onda expansiva. Otros tienen grandes zonas de la piel quemadas. Una niña, que se sentó automáticamente a mi lado y se pasó todo el tiempo haciéndome preguntas sobre Los Juegos, quedó ciega. Un pequeño porcentaje estaba bastante bien, al menos no tenían heridas visibles, sin embargo, se habían quedado huérfanos. A pesar de ello, ninguno de los niños me había negado la sonrisa, no solo eso, algunos de ellos me enseñaban sus _heridas de guerra _con orgullo.

Compartir el tiempo con ellos me había dado una gran lección y había hecho que me sintiera muy avergonzado por mi derrotismo ocasional. En definitiva, los niños me habían dado fuerza, al día siguiente acudí a la hipnosis con energías renovadas. No solo por mí, de alguna manera, era por ellos.

.

El segundo y tercer día sigo viendo a los niños por la tarde. Poco a poco dejo de ser el centro de atención, salvo para la niña ciega, Emily Clois. Mientras el resto de niños juegan con Uno hasta dejarle exhausto, ella se limita a hablar conmigo. Debe tener la misma edad que tendría Prim, tiene el pelo cortado muy recto por debajo de las orejas, tan rubio que parece blanco, su gesto es dulce y alegre, aunque le causan un aspecto extraño las grandes gafas de sol que cubren sus ojos.

Ella me pregunta cosas sobre Katniss y me confiesa que la gustaría _verla. _La halaba tremendamente y, tras transmitirme toda su admiración por ella, me dice que la hubiera gustado tener hermano. Evidentemente eso me hace pensar en mis hermanos, no tenía una estrecha relación con ellos, pero les quería.

Por la noche me vuelve a doler ocultarle a Katniss esa parte tan importante en el relato del día, pero me prometo que se lo contaré cuando estemos juntos y que trataré de convencerla de que visite el hospital.

Esa noche especialmente feliz, porque Katniss me dice la fecha nuestra boda, cuando me tentaba la idea de olvidarme de ello. Me quedo mudo inmerso en una alegría infinita. Cuando voy a dormir no necesito ninguna pastilla, tampoco ninguna tila. La oscuridad nocturna se plaga de sueños en los que toda mi vida junto a Katniss se sucede, en los que, por supuesto, tenemos hijos, y crecen felices bajo nuestra protección.

.

Los días en terapia pasan rápido. Las dos horas de la primera semana pasan a ser cinco la siguiente semana, y las dos últimas a siete. Adelgazo rápido a pesar de que un nutricionista me pone una dieta alta en proteínas y calorías. El doctor Aurelius me dice que los viajes al subconsciente queman mucho azúcar. Aunque a veces duermo entre sueños idílicos, otras veces no es así. Los niños del Capitolio mueren o sufren delante de mí, y Emily me persigue como un fantasma y en lugar de preguntarme por Katniss me pregunta por Prim. Cuando despierto la mañana del doceavo día la voz de la Emily de mis sueños hace eco en mi mente: _por qué no la salvaste. _Eso me hace recordar el día en que Katniss me dijo que quizá yo también tenía que asumir mi parte de responsabilidad en las muertes de la guerra, aquello me desgarró especialmente porque no fui capaz de prever lo de Prim.

.

El tratamiento se alarga hasta tocar casi el final del mes. El doctor Aurelius busca en mi memoria cualquier resquicio de temor asociado a Katniss, y siempre es capaz de encontrar alguno. Me lleva una y otra vez al recuerdo y si no soy capaz de llegar a la conclusión de que es falso, lo solapa con recuerdos de mi infancia, o de mi adolescencia, o de mi vida con Katniss. Sospecho que eso puede tener una consecuencia negativa, que acabe asociando al miedo los buenos recuerdos, la idea me aterra pero trato de no pensar en ello.

Estoy en el sillón, agotado. Aurelius me da instrucciones pero ya casi no me llegan, tengo mucho sueño y solo quiero dormir, sin embargo las últimas noches ha sido precisamente el agotamiento lo que no me ha permitido pegar ojo.

-Peeta, concéntrate en mi voz, ya nos queda poco- asiento sin convicción- este será un recuerdo comprometido, pero a pesar de ello obedecerás a mi petición, ¿de acuerdo?- es curioso que el doctor me pregunte eso, pues en la hipnosis siento que le diría que sí a cualquier cosa- quiero que viajes a la primera vez en tu vida que sentiste deseo sexual por Katniss, quiero que recuerdes lo que sentías, y lo mantengas.

-Sí- susurro. La oscuridad empieza a trazar formas de luz. Es interesante, porque no es un recuerdo de un hecho, es el recuerdo de un sueño- Estoy soñando- musito- sueño con Katniss- debo tener doce años, estoy en la cama, atrapado por un sueño aparentemente casto, sin embargo, las risas de Katniss, su silueta en las clases de gimnasia, y el beso que me dio de niña, se presentan como elementos realmente excitantes.

-Recuerda, mantén la impresión- insiste Aurelius. Aunque aquel impulso irrefrenable, y aquella presión placentera precedente al éxtasis hace años que dejó de resultarme novedosa, con aquella edad, no lo era. De haber podido me hubiera ruborizado al cerciorarme de que aquel fue mi primer sueño húmedo, afortunadamente no es necesario que llegue al orgasmo para ser trasladado al recuerdo angustioso- Ahora quiero que salgas de ese recuerdo, ya no eres un preadolescente, eres un adulto- todo pierde luz, mi deseo se desvanece poco a poco, y me sumo en la oscuridad- como adulto, mantienes relaciones con tu pareja, quiero que viajes a la ocasión sexual en la que hayas sentido más miedo, y te liberes de él- un torbellino de color dibuja todo, y esta vez el recuerdo es verdadero, Katniss está sobre mí, desnuda, y alcanza el éxtasis mientras yo pierdo toda excitación sumido en el pánico.

-Katniss por favor, apártate- susurro.

-¿Por qué te da miedo?- inquiere Aurelius.

-No lo sé- susurro.

-Si no lo sabes, es que no hay motivo- me reprende.

-No hay motivo.

-Repítelo hasta que el miedo desaparezca.

Y lo digo una docena de veces: no hay motivo, no hay motivo, no lo hay.

-Cuando cuente tres, despertarás. Estás en calma, estás en paz. Uno… Tu mente empieza a salir del trance. Dos…Tu cuerpo empieza a recobrar el movimiento… Tres… Tus párpados se hacen ligeros, ya no tienes sueño, te sientes vital… Despierta.

…..

_N/A: supongo que ha sido escaso, trataré de subir el siguiente cap en estos días. Por cierto, ya me han comentado algunos fallos que he ido corrigiendo, si veis más avisadme. Gracias_


	10. Por los amantes afortunados

**Capítulo 9**

_Por los amantes afortunados, para que siempre, siempre, lo sean._

Llevo un tiempo leyendo, inquieta, sentada en el suelo. Haymitch y mi madre deciden marcharse, me avisan de que ambos estarán en casa de Haymitch para que les llame si hay algún problema. Cuando pasan tres horas tomo en brazos a Uno y le dejo en el pasillo, en el rincón acomodado para él; gimotea y se queja durante un rato pero al final se resigna y reina el silencio. Cerca de las tres horas ya me resulta imposible prestarle atención a otra cosa que no sea el posible despertar de Peeta, entonces suena el teléfono con insistencia y bajo a cogerlo. Al otro lado me sorprende la voz del doctor. Él me saluda educadamente, yo le contesto con impaciencia, tratando de ser cordial.

-Katniss, debo de hacerte algún comentario acerca del estado en el que ha quedado Peeta tras el tratamiento. Quiero que tengas en cuenta que durante un tiempo estará extremadamente cansado, quizá con algún síntoma depresivo, es posible que veas en él cierto abatimiento, pérdida de ilusión, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué debo hacer?- inquiero con preocupación.

-Tener paciencia, el diálogo es bueno ¿habéis hablado sobre sus traumas, sus pérdidas?- me quedo callada unos segundos que me pesan como losas.

-No demasiado- vuelvo a callar- casi nada- añado.

-Quizá sea positivo que hable de ello, he observado un cierto hermetismo en Peeta. No puedo darte detalles puesto que mi profesionalidad me impide revelar algo de mi paciente que quizá él no desee, sin embargo, para que puedas darle la atención adecuada, te trasmito esta observación.

-¿Qué es _hermetismo_?

-Digamos que es una tendencia a silenciar los pensamientos personales, esos pensamientos pueden ser de todo tipo, desde impresiones cotidianas de las cosas hasta preocupaciones serias. Una persona con dificultades psicológicas del calibre de él, puede que se vea muy perjudicado al guardarse sus pensamientos- me siento intranquila.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?- el docto carraspea

-No puedo indicarte porque él en concreto puede estar haciéndolo, si es que fuera así y me hipótesis fuera acertada. Sí te diré que habitualmente se hace en relaciones donde ambas partes de la pareja están gravemente afectadas por sucesos traumáticos, habitualmente una es más hermética para proteger a su pareja.

-No quiere preocuparme- resumo.

-Podría ser.

-¿Es necesario que me cuente las cosas que me oculta por no preocuparme?- pregunto con cierta molestia, recuerdo algunas conversaciones con Aurelius, siempre es un tanto ambiguo.

-Es necesario que tú seas fuerte llegado el momento.

-¿Él me ve débil?- el doctor hace una pausa, sé que no me va a responder claramente.

-No sé cómo te ve, sí sé que normalmente se protege a quien se cree vulnerable

-"O sea que me débil"- pienso para mí, y me ahorro decírselo al doctor ya que volverá a esquivarme- De acuerdo.

-Recuerda acercarte a él con cautela. Por cierto, he guardado en su mochila unos analgésicos de diferente potencia, si está aturdido es posible que no pueda medicarse correctamente, me gustaría que le ayudaras.

-¿Para qué son? ¿Qué le duele?

-Para las jaquecas- contesta lacónicamente.

-¿Es por el tratamiento o las tiene de antes?- escucho una pequeña tos al otro lado.

-Katniss, no puedo darte más información, deberías de hablar con él- asiento con cierta rabia.

-Muy bien, gracias- me despido y corro a la habitación.

Casi tropiezo con Uno que trata de colarse como sea en el interior, le regaño, le doy un cachete, y huye a su alfombra. Cierro la puerta del cuarto tras de mí y encuentro a Peeta sentado, frotándose la frente y entrecerrando los ojos ante la luz que entra por la ventana.

Yo me acerco lentamente hacia la ventana y bajo la persiana, él me lo agradece sin mirarme. Cuando levanta sus ojos puedo ver que realmente está cansado. Tiene los párpados enrojecidos, y la piel deshidratada. Extiende los brazos invitándome a acudir a ellos y yo me muevo despacio hasta a él. Cuando por fin le alcanzo me envuelve y yo suspiro. Empiezo a tocar su cuello con los dedos, tentando a la suerte, presionando cada vez más fuerte. Le tumbo y me siento sobre él, él solo me mira como hipnotizado, como si no estuviera totalmente en este mundo.

Le acaricio la piel del torso, los brazos, el abdomen. Beso las zonas que previamente había acariciado, le muerdo levemente solo por ver si sus pupilas se dilatan ante ello. Cada vez que le miro veo lo mismo, sus ojos fijos en mí y a la vez atravesándome, como mirando un punto que está más allá de mi cuerpo.

Cuando me dispongo a deshacerme de su ropa interior, él me coge la mano con poca fuerza, me atrae hacia él y simplemente me abraza con debilidad. El primer impulso que tengo es de insistir, y aunque me cuesta, me resisto a hacerlo.

-Aurelius dijo que si todo había ido bien sentiría una paz que había olvidado- musita, le miro fijamente, me inquieta su decaimiento pero trato de no verme afectada por ello.

-¿Lo sientes?- él me sonríe, jugando con mi trenza con aspecto soñador.

-Sí

.

Los días que se suceden los dedico a mi nueva afición, la lectura, y a cuidar a Peeta, él quiere participar en todo, demostrar que está bien, pero lo cierto es que está bastante confuso y me incordia cuando trata de participar en las tareas cotidianas. Como he aprendido a manejarme en la panadería, le convenzo para que me deje ir con él, con la excusa de que yo también necesito trabajar, ahora que apenas cazo en el bosque.

Al trabajar con él me encuentro con personas con las que había perdido todo el contacto que pudiera haber tenido, como por ejemplo Delly, la compañera de clase que al parecer tenía una gran amistad con Peeta, y Leevy, cuyo hermano mi madre trató de varicela.

Mi entrevista se publica en el periódico, en un suplemento dedicado solo a ella, realmente fue muy extensa. La han editado con una imagen de portada en la que aparecemos Peeta y yo en Los Juegos, en el momento en que ambos nos llevamos las bayas a la boca. Yo prefiero no pensar en la repercusión que haya podido tener, sin embargo, una llamada de Plutarch me informa de ello, llamándome una tarde.

-Ahora eres mucho más valorada que antes, estoy seguro- comenta- de todos modos lo comprobaremos, haremos una encuesta para estudiar la repercusión que ha tenido en tu imagen- le contesto con escaso entusiasmo, deseando colgar-Katniss, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado porque con tu popularidad no recibes cientos de llamadas diarias?- frunzo el ceño, lo cierto es que debo de ser muy obtusa, porque jamás lo había pensado.

-No

-Eso es porque nos permitimos la licencia de no publicar tu libro en las guías.

-Me alegro- digo sin alegría

-El caso es que alguien ha llamado al Ministerio de comunicaciones, que obviamente dirijo, pidiendo contactar contigo y con Peeta- me quedo callada, a la espera de que deje de hacerse el interesante- Es alguien que no nos cae precisamente gracioso en el gobierno, pero que se posicionó de lado de los rebeldes en cuanto pudo, no sé si lo hizo con franqueza o solo por salvar el pellejo.

-¿Vas a decirme quién es o tengo que preguntarlo?- al otro lado Plutarch ríe.

-Oh vamos, juega un poco, dime algún nombre- emito un chasquido.

-No me parece precisamente divertido rebuscar nombres en mi pasado reciente- refunfuño.

-Está bien, está bien- resuelve Plutarch- Fue el presentador de Los Juegos del Hambre durante los últimos treinta y dos años, y asegura adorar a los amantes afortunados.

-Caesar…- musito -¿Caesar Flickerman pregunta por nosotros?

-Era una cuestión de tiempo, supongo. En todo caso, en estos temas, estoy actuando como tu representante, espero que no te importe.

-¿Representante?

-Por ponerle algún nombre- carraspea- no solo el tuyo, también el de Peeta, cuando alguien quiere veros yo les doy largas, pero en este caso me pareció que lo querrías saber.

-Sí, gracias- digo brevemente, y me quedo sumida en el silencio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Le doy tu teléfono? ¿Tu dirección?- niego con la cabeza.

-No lo sé… Supongo que puedes darle el teléfono- decido, y entonces al recordar a Caesar viene alguien más a mi mente- ¿Sabes algo de Effie Trinket?- Plutarch piensa al otro lado.

-Vive en el Capitolio, si no me equivoco, pero no sé nada en absoluto de esa mujer- hace una pausa- ¿te gustaría contactar con ella?

-No- digo rápidamente- da igual.

-De acuerdo. Pues bien Katniss, estamos en contacto, te avisaré para nuestra próxima reunión.

-Está bien.

Tras la conversación me dirijo a hablar con Peeta, que se encuentra medio dormido en el sofá, Buttercup está en sus rodillas bufando a Uno, que se limita a mover la cola y tratar de jugar con él. Cuando voy al salón él abre rápidamente los ojos tratando de hacer ver que estaba leyendo con atención el libreto con mi entrevista.

Le cuento lo hablado con Plutarch, y él se muestra entusiasmado ante la idea de volver a ver a Caesar. Echo a Buttercup de sus piernas y me siento en ellas, le acaricio el rostro y le beso, bajando por su cuello, desde su vuelta no hemos tenido relaciones ya que él se queda inmediatamente dormido al acostarse, y el resto del día está como absorto, quizá debido a los analgésicos, ni siquiera pinta ni tampoco parece el mismo cuando hace sus pasteles habituales.

-Siento estar así- me murmura, entre besos- se me pasará, solo necesito un poco de tiempo.

-Lo sé- susurro en su oído y observo como su piel reacciona erizándose el bello de sus brazos, continúo besándole de esta forma y él emite un suspiro.

-Te deseo tanto…- dice en un hilo de voz, me gustaría preguntarle por qué no hacemos el amor si existe ese deseo, pero decido guardar silencio. Me doy por vencida y ceso en mis besos y caricias, entonces él me coge en brazos y, para mi sorpresa, me tumba en el sofá.

Cuando comienza a desvestirme me sigue pareciendo que no es el mismo, que realmente el tratamiento ha dejado en una vaga sombra su buen humor y su fogosidad, pero me siento feliz por volver a sentir sus manos en mi piel, la confianza de su tacto y la envoltura de sus brazos, sin embargo, no estoy dispuesta a ser un elemento pasivo ahora que se supone que está curado. Él parece adivinar mis intenciones y deja que le desnude y que le tumbe bajo mi cuerpo. No sé cuánto tiempo paso limitándome a disfrutar del contacto de su piel. Poco a poco me libero de la sensación de echarle terriblemente de menos, y consigo arrancarle aquellos sonidos que están tan unidos a nuestros momentos más personales, y que incrementan la electricidad que recorre mi cuerpo; Le arrastro a mi interior con expectación y algo parecido al consuelo, totalmente dentro de mí él me agarra las manos mientras su rostro se torna en una expresión de alivio. Me libero de su agarre y cojo su cara entre las manos para besarle profundamente, y noto como sus dedos se acercan a mi espalda, la acarician, y finalmente sus brazos forman una equis sobre ella y me lleva sobre su pecho. Permanecemos así largos minutos, sin movernos, pegados uno contra el otro. Cuando me besa el oído parece activarme, me incorporo y me muevo sin dejar de mirar sus pupilas contraídas, el color de sus ojos. Me arrojo sobre su pecho entre dulces convulsiones, y ambos culminamos el momento con satisfacción. Tumbada y unida a él, con su respiración en mi pelo, y su cuerpo tan íntimamente vinculado al mío, de repente tomo conciencia de mi vida, de la forma en que ha cambiado todo. Es una sensación extraña, es como si de alguna manera no lo creyera. He perdido a muchas personas que quería, el mundo ha cambiado, yo ya no soy una niña, ni siquiera una adolescente, soy adulta, aunque todavía sea muy joven. Mi madre ya no vive conmigo, Prim y mi padre no estarán nunca más; Salvo por Peeta estoy sola, y salvo por Peeta, no tengo más responsabilidad que la de mí misma. Tengo un hogar y voy a casarme; es posible que pasado un tiempo tenga mi propia familia. El corazón se me acelera ante estos pensamientos, se me acelera de verdad, puedo sentirlo en mi pecho repiquetear. Peeta se incorpora para cogerme en brazos, parece feliz, algo más vital. Sube las escaleras hasta el baño y ambos acabamos en la bañera, cubiertos de agua tibia y jabonosa. Y aquí, sumergida en el agua, entre sus brazos, me siento a salvo y en paz.

.

El verano sigue pasando despacio, caluroso. Peeta va cogiendo peso, recuperándose. Nuestra relación se normaliza y con ello también nuestra vida en la cama. Recibimos la visita de Annie acompañada del pequeño Finny, que es todavía más hermoso que cuando solo tenía un par de días de vida. Sus ojos ahora son enormes, de un verde de tonalidades misteriosas, sus pestañas espesas, y su pelo de un rubio brillante y sedoso. Annie también está muy guapa, ha cogido peso, y parece más centrada. Aunque no me gusta que Peeta me vea cariñosa con el bebé, finalmente claudico porque es adorable y me tiende sus bracitos cuando me acerco, y me clava la mirada si le ignoro. Cuando Annie se marcha la prometo visitarla antes de que acabe el verano y lo cierto es que tengo muchas ganas de disfrutar en la playa.

Uno ya es conocido en toda la zona comercial, aunque algunas personas son reticentes a que haya un lobo por el lugar, seguramente porque no tengan buenos recuerdos de las fieras extraviadas del bosque. A la mayoría de la gente le cae en gracia, porque, de momento, es un cachorro rechoncho, bien alimentado, con un pelo pardo suave y bonito, y unos ojos grandes y cautivadores. Los niños le adoran, y a él le apasiona jugar. Aunque solo tiene un par de meses, es un animal disciplinado con Peeta, a pesar de que Peeta no se esfuerce mucho en educarle, de hecho, es más bien lo contrario… El animal tiene su propia comida en casa, ya que cocinamos de más para él. Peeta le tiene siempre a su lado, le da todo tipo de chucherías si yo no se lo impido, y le habla como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida, sin embargo, Uno es sereno y obediente cuando Peeta le da una orden, como por ejemplo, no entrar al huerto; le acompaña con puntualidad a la panadería, le espera fuera y vuelve con él a la hora de la comida, y Peeta realmente lo quiere, le encanta su fidelidad.

Desde el marco de la puerta observo a Peeta trabajar en el huerto, ha recuperado su brillo; hace tiempo que no se corta el pelo así que tiene la melena rubia algo salvaje, viste con ropa vieja que ya tiene embarrada. Uno está sentado a medio metro de las plantaciones, Peeta le habla y él atiende con seriedad, como si le entendiera. Cuando termina de recoger algunos vegetales le da a Uno una fresa, Uno la mastica sin entusiasmo, poniendo cara de morder un limón, y Peeta se ríe de él.

-No le humilles delante de Buttercup- le digo, fingiendo seriedad, y señalo al tejado de la casa de herramientas que está junto al huerto, Buttercup mira con los ojos entornados. Peeta le llama siseando, el gato baja de un brinco y lanza un zarpazo a la cara de Uno cuando este se le acerca, aunque no consigue herirle- Así que ahora eres _el señor de las bestias- _me río, observando como tanto el lobo como el gato le siguen al cruzar el huerto.

-Solo de estas dos bestias- contesta Peeta, y me da un pequeño beso en los labios al llegar a mí, y los tres pasan al interior de la casa.

Los días se suceden así, pacíficos y calmados, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a que mi vida no se libre de sucesos extraños. Para empezar, las pesadillas de Peeta se han incrementado, y deambula por el pasillo casi todas las noches. Ha vuelto a pintar, y no estoy segura si eso es bueno o malo, y hay días que toma demasiados analgésicos.

Un domingo que está descansando en el sofá, me escapo al estudio dónde se dedica a sus cuadros, si quiero comprenderle debo saber qué puebla su mente. Descubro todos sus cuadros tapados con una sábana blanca dentro de un gran armario. En el caballete hay uno en proceso, se trata simplemente del huerto, y yo aparezco recogiendo tomates, con el vestido arremangado, una mano oculta en una mata, y con la otra limpiándome el sudor, desconozco que puede tener de bonita aquella instantánea.

Quito con decisión las sábanas que cubren los cuadros y empiezo a distribuirlos por el suelo, la mayoría de ellos son espantosos y me causan angustia. Los dejo uno a uno y me abruman. Están los cuadros sobre los juegos que ya conozco, hay cuadros de sus hermanos, en uno son niños, en otros adultos, su madre aparece siempre con cara de amargura, sin embargo su padre tiene una expresión apacible. Hay un cuadro grande, en horizontal, que me pone los pelos de punta, es el lugar donde debería estar su antigua casa, hay cenizas y las siluetas de su familia como sombras fantasmagóricas, esparcidas por el suelo. En otro de ellos estoy yo en una esquina de mi cuarto, con aspecto desesperado me tiro del cabello y hay mechones en el suelo, es posible que esto sea una imagen real, él se ha retratado así mismo mirándome horrorizado desde el otro lado de la habitación. Hay múltiples cuadros en los que yo parezco una especie de monstruo, deben ser sus pesadillas en las que soy un muto, en algunas incluso estoy desnuda y parezco diabólica. De forma casi imperceptible en una esquina del cuadro está su firma, escueta, breve y casi ilegible, y la fecha de la obra. Las más recientes no son tan horrorosas, de hecho, me hubieran complacido todas porque la mayoría son mías de niña; hay una en la que le doy un beso en la mejilla, recuerdo que en los dos primeros años de escuela nos hacían besar a los cumpleañeros. A pesar de los nervios sonrío hasta que veo algo horrible, es una colección de cuadros de Prim, son cuatro cuadros, en el primero ella es llamada para los juegos, tiene la misma cara de horror que recuerdo, en el segundo Prim está en el aerodeslizador del trece, con su bata blanca, dispuesta a saltar; en el tercero soy yo mirándola con horror, y en el cuarto…

-Tranquila Katniss- escucho una voz familiar a mis espaldas- eso ya ocurrió, no tienes por qué estar triste, estoy bien.

-¿Prim?- me doy la vuelta y veo a mi hermana sentada en el suelo, lleva el mismo pantalón y camisa que en la cosecha de Los Juegos en que salió elegida.

-Te quiero- me dice con dulzura, y extiende los brazos, yo me abalanzo para abrazarla, lloro sobre ella y ella me acaricia el pelo. No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de plantearme si estoy loca.

-Por favor Prim, por favor, vuelve- sollozo.

-No puedo- dice ella con madurez, la miro sus bonitos ojos claros, su pelo rubio, su imagen celestial. No sé cuánto tiempo paso así, pero cuando Peeta me encuentra estoy tirada en el suelo, temblando.

Siento como sus brazos me acunan, me aprieta la cabeza contra su pecho, bajo su mentón. Y era yo la que quería ayudarle a él a superar sus traumas. Tardo un rato en asumir que he sufrido una fuerte alucinación, cuando lo hago y vuelvo al motivo por el que estoy en este cuarto, me limpio los ojos con fuerza y me obligo a mirarle.

-Necesitaba saber lo que te atormenta- él tiene los ojos irritados, me mira con cierta dureza, como si estuviera molesto por mi intromisión.

-Ahora ya lo sabes.

-Tienes que contarme lo que te angustia.

-No- se niega- no hace falta, no me angustia nada después de pintar.

-Si pintas estas cosas es porque las tienes en la mente.

-No importa- a pesar de que cada vez parece más serio y distante, levanto la voz.

-Sí importa- gruño, separándome de él.

-Katniss, no quiero que veas mis cuadros- me levanto, no me sostienen bien las piernas.

-Pues tendrás que llevártelos de aquí, esta es mi casa, y no hay ninguna habitación prohibida para mí- él también se levanta y me reta con la mirada.

-Me los llevaré.

-Entonces llévate con ellos, no quiero vivir con alguien que me oculta parte de sí mismo- veo cómo trata de disimular el gesto de sorpresa y de susto que se dibuja en su cara, sin embargo, a mí no me cuesta demasiado mantener una expresión dura, a pesar de lo que siento- ¿Cómo voy a casarme con alguien que tiene esto- señalo los cuadros- en la cabeza y ni siquiera es capaz de decírmelo?- veo como su pecho se inflama cuando coge aire, y como se desinflama al soltarlo, haciéndolo una y otra vez, sé que le estoy poniendo nervioso, que no estoy siendo precisamente paciente y comprensiva con él, pero es que, al fin y al cabo, yo no soy así.

-No pongas excusas si te has arrepentido- suelta con dificultad.

-Piensa lo que quieras - comento con fingida indiferencia, y comienzo a recoger los cuadros y taparlos con las sábanas con las manos trémulas- cuando estés preparado avísame, y volveremos aquí juntos- paso por su lado sin mirarle a la cara, al salir del cuarto veo a Uno sentado con las orejas pegadas a la cabeza, mirando a su dueño. Le lanzo una dura mirada a él también y le señalo su manta en el pasillo y acude a ella cabizbajo.

.

Dejo a Peeta en casa, con cara de pocos amigos, haciendo que hace algo en el huerto, o jugando con Uno con aspecto aburrido. Me largo al bosque, voy hasta el lago, y nado hasta agotarme, después tomo el sol observando las nubes y pensando en Prim y en la forma en que aparece cuando me estreso. Siempre he escuchado historias de fantasmas, de espíritus, testimonios de gente de la Veta que había perdido a un ser querido y decía verlo a veces; yo tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar y les tachaba de majaretas, pero ahora estoy confusa. No le doy credibilidad pero a la vez no quiero que deje de pasar, seguro que no es sano, pero prefiero mantenerlo en secreto. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y llamo a Prim, la invoco, la pido que aparezca, casi me da miedo, pero de todos modos ella no sale por ninguna parte.

Cuando me seco practico tiro a presas imaginarias, y cuando me canso de ello cojo el libro de la biblioteca y me tumbo a leer. Por un momento pienso que me confío demasiado cuando me encuentro en este lugar del bosque, si apareciera un oso, o perros salvajes, no sé si reaccionaria lo suficientemente rápido.

Vuelvo tarareando una canción mientras se pone el sol, cruzo la alambrada y llego a casa. Cuando llego veo a Peeta en la parte delantera, tirándole una pelota a Uno y a él trayéndosela obediente y entusiasmado. Intercambiamos un saludo impersonal y pasamos el resto de la tarde ignorándonos. A la hora de la cena Peeta se me adelanta, aunque esa noche me toca cocinar a mí, y prepara las verduras que ha recogido del huerto, en silencio; yo pongo la mesa y espero sentada. Peeta le pone a Uno su propio plato, él lo olisquea con decepción.

-Los lobos son carnívoros- suelto sin mirarle.

-Qué sorpresa- contesta él.

Y de esta forma llega la noche y yo continúo absorbida en mi libro en la cama. Cuando Peeta se tumba a mi lado suelta un hondo suspiro. Cierro el libro y apago la luz, dedicándole un seco "_buenas noches_".

-¿Qué lees?- dice él por toda respuesta, le contesto en el mismo tono, y él solo agrega un escueto- Ah- insisto en darle las _buenas noches_ pero él no está dispuesto a devolvérmelas –Vale.

-¿Vale qué?

-Ya lo sabes- dice con terquedad.

-De acuerdo.

.

Al día siguiente vamos juntos a la panadería, aunque él ya está lo suficiente recuperado para hacer las cosas solo, por lo que yo no soy de gran ayuda, y me limito a acabar la lectura en un rincón apartado de la panadería. Cuando oigo la voz cantarina de Delly levanto los ojos del libro. Nos saludamos brevemente y observo como se dirige a Peeta. Sé que ha sido su amiga durante mucho tiempo, que se tienen una confianza especial, pero lo cierto es que no me gusta. De repente ya no me gusta su eterna amabilidad, su forma de sonreír constantemente e incluso me molesta que vaya acompañada de Leevy a todos sitios. No sé por qué, debo de estar haciéndome más amargada con el tiempo, pero me irritan, y sobretodo me irrita como toca a Peeta.

-¿Sabe que vamos a casarnos?- le pregunto al volver a casa, y me da rabia que no me coja la mano como hace siempre.

-Quién

-Delly- musito

-No se lo he dicho a nadie- murmura él

-¿Entonces por qué preguntas quién?- se encoge de hombros y veo que sonríe un poco, su sonrisa combinada con su empeño en fruncir el ceño resulta cómica y en mi intento de disimular mi propia risa acabo poniendo la misma cara. Al final él ríe sin disimulo y se para en mitad del camino, pero yo no.

-Vamos Katniss, ya he cedido, deja de estar _así_ conmigo- yo sigo avanzando con paso firme y él me alcanza para cogerme en volandas.

-Suéltame, eres tú el que está _así_- trato de librarme de él sin convicción y cuando me besa aprieto los labios, aunque me río- en serio, déjame en el suelo- exijo.

-Oh sí, se te ve muy seria- se burla él, y me deja en el suelo, pero me rodea de la cintura con firmeza.

-Deberías de cortarte el pelo- le digo tratando de criticarle, aunque la verdad es que me da igual su pelo.

-No creo que tú des ejemplo- y realmente me hace reparar en mi melena, lo cierto es que la última vez la recortó Sae con escasa destreza, y desde ahí nunca más me tocaron unas tijeras. La trenza me llega casi a la cintura- Ya pasaremos por la peluquería para la boda- dice con gesto humorístico, me imagino a Peeta con el pelo sin cortar seis o siete meses más, con lo rápido que le crece, y me da la risa.

-Qué horror.

-Te pediré que me hagas una trenza como la tuya- le aparto empujándole del hombro mientras me río y él vuelve a atraparme para besarme. Nos separamos lentamente y entonces ella entra en mi campo de visión.

-Adiós pareja- dice Delly alegremente mientras se aleja por una calle cercana.

-¿Por qué la miras así?- pregunta Peeta, yo doy un respingo.

-¿Así cómo?- él se encoge de hombros.

-De forma rara, nunca te había visto esa cara- noto como alzo las cejas y el rubor en mis mejillas.

-Te lo estás imaginando- le digo, y él me coge la mano, no muy convencido, para volver a casa como siempre.

.

Por la tarde Peeta me lleva al cuarto donde pinta y acepta hablarme de lo que le angustia. Me cuenta algunas cosas dolorosas de su infancia, el trato de su madre, y el hambre que pasaban al verse obligados a vender casi todo lo que preparaban en la panadería, pagando altas tasas al Capitolio. Me habla de sus hermanos con cariño, y de su padre con admiración, y cuando se le saltan las lágrimas ni siquiera se molesta en limpiárselas. Me cuenta lo que sintió cuando yo estaba deprimida, casi acabada, cuando volvió del hospital. Su horrible experiencia en el hospital en la primera ocasión que acudió, solo, sumido en el miedo, sin saber quién era, solo sintiendo la amenaza de aquel muto que era yo. Me habla del día en que entramos al Capitolio, de cómo me siguió hasta la mansión de Snow y cómo vio con impotencia a Prim arder, cuando me cuenta eso, con su forma fascinante de narrar los acontecimientos y su estremecedora manera de hacerme sentir cada matiz de sus emociones, siento un frío extraño hacerse con mi cuerpo; nunca hubiera imaginado su tremendo sentimiento de culpa por no poder salvar a Prim, y me sorprende compartir eso con él, creía que era una emoción solo mía. Finalmente me habla de la hipnosis, de los recuerdos gratos y de unos niños que vio algunos días, que están tratándose de sus heridas en el Hospital del cuatro; me convence sin esfuerzo de que los visite, al hablarme de una tal Emily, que se quemó el rostro y perdió la visión en el incendio.

Tras aquella experiencia, tras escuchar cómo ha sufrido me doy cuenta que sus crisis de pánico eran solo uno más de sus múltiples problemas. Y me doy cuenta de que, en cierta forma, necesitaba que Peeta fuera normal, que detrás de esa coraza existiera una persona como yo. Su fuerza me estaba haciendo sentir especialmente débil y, lo que es peor, cargarle a él con su sufrimiento y el mío.

Esa noche Peeta le prepara carne a Uno, que se atiborra, y nosotros cenamos algo más ligero. Después nos tomamos pastelitos de postre y pasamos el rato hablando de cualquier cosa.

Esa noche descubrimos algo nuevo, algo desconocido que en El Capitolio estaba a la orden del día: el cine. Había oído hablar de que, en otros tiempos, todo el mundo podía ver en su televisor programas divertidos y películas, pero obviamente la pobreza de los Distritos y el hecho de que tan solo éramos mano de obra para mantener a una casta privilegiada, situada en El Capitolio, había vetado el ocio para nosotros.

Llamamos a Haymitch y los tres juntos vemos nuestra primera película, Haymitch podría haberlo hecho ya pero sospecho que no le interesaban, de hecho me extraña que haya aceptado nuestra invitación. Resulta ser una comedia que a Peeta le resulta graciosa, pero Haymitch y yo miramos sin entusiasmo mientras él nos acusa de ser sosos. Mientras la miro pienso en todo lo que no he podido vivir, lo que quizá no podría haber vivido nunca. El mundo es muy distinto ahora para mí, no tengo que preocuparme por si podré comer mañana, o si alguien en peor situación que yo romperá el cristal de casa y entrará a robar lo poco que tenga. Ya no debo de visitar forzosamente el bosque, ni tratar con todo tipo de personas para vender en el mercado negro, jugándome mi integridad a diario. Ahora las muchachas no acuden a la casa de los privilegiados dispuestas a prostituirse, por el salón de mi casa no acuden enfermos que morirán simplemente por no tener dinero para tratarse, ni tampoco tengo que cuidar a mi madre al borde del mutismo depresivo.

Las cosas han cambiado, tanto, que me gustaría creer que siempre será así.

.

Plutarch me llama para dos cosas, una, concretar la visita de Caesar, otra, para insistir en la Gira de la VerdaderaVictoria. Los noticiarios desde mi rueda de prensa muestran cada día las manifestaciones y las muestras de admiración y reclamación del Sinsajo, en todos los Distritos en los monumentos a los caídos construidos o a medio construir siguen dejando tanto ofrendas como mensajes al sinsajo, y a los _amantes afortunados. _Los reporteros que cubren las noticias de la demanda social de nuevas elecciones eligen concienzudamente las imágenes que emiten, muy emotivas, y preguntan a la gente cosas cómo: _¿qué le dirías al Sinsajo si te estuviera viendo en este momento? _Y dan respuestas del tipo: _que vuelva, que nos demuestre que sigue con nosotros, que continuará ayudándonos._

-Debería dejar que pasara el tiempo y se olvidaran de mí- le digo a Peeta una tarde, mientras recorremos el Distrito, llegando a la Veta e incluso encontrándonos con Hazelle y los niños por el camino.

-No creo que te olvidaran, además, ¿con qué recuerdo se quedarían?- me encojo de hombros.

-¿Qué importa eso?- suspiro- no entiendo porque tienen que insistir tanto, Paylor tiene mucho que mejorar pero ¿realmente es tan malo su gobierno como para reclamarme a mí?

-Katniss, el marketing que giró alrededor tuyo fue bestial y, bueno, nosotros no vivimos mal, tenemos un hogar que es nuestro, agua caliente, luz, podemos pagar las facturas. ¿Pero realmente miras a tu alrededor y ves así a la gente? Nosotros somos ahora unos privilegiados porque…

-…porque ganamos los juegos- Peeta asiente.

-Eso nos está separando de la gente _normal _¿comprendes? Tú crees que todo va bien solo porque a nosotros, más o menos nos va bien, quiero decir, en cuanto a nuestras necesidades más básicas- miro a Peeta con admiración, me asombra su capacidad de reflexión.

-Pero conmigo no irán mejor, yo solo puedo darles una esperanza vacía- él niega con la cabeza.

-Tú misma me dijiste que habían cosas graves en la gestión de Paylor, y planteaste soluciones. Oye sabemos lo que es ser pobres, lo que es ser ricos y lo que es no ser ninguna de las dos cosas. También sabemos qué es recibir un trato inmerecido, creo que hemos pasado por lo suficiente como para conocer qué quiere nuestro pueblo.

-Oh Peeta…- murmuro con una sonrisa- Escúchate, si alguien debería haber sido un líder…

-Vamos, no vuelvas a decir lo de siempre, la gente no quiere alguien carismático con discursos elocuentes- río.

-¿Ah no?- él se para y me coge de los hombros.

-No. Quieren alguien valiente, luchador, que de su vida por ellos, y que ya lo haya demostrado- me suelta, dejándome unos segundos en el sitio antes de volver a caminar.

-Tú también lo has demostrado, ahora todos saben que tú salvaste al trece, antes solo era un rumor. Yo lo dejé muy claro en la rueda de prensa.

Él anda delante de mí, con los brazos en jarras, como exasperado

-No lo sé Katniss, por un lado, de verdad que deseo vivir ajeno a todo, dedicarme a trabajar, a estar contigo, casarnos, dejar que el tiempo pase tranquilamente y, cuando tú lo permitas, tener nuestra propia familia- se para y entonces le alcanzo, dándole la mano y buscando sus ojos, que enfocan el cielo- pero siento tan intensamente que les debemos algo, que empezamos algo a lo que no pusimos el punto final…

-Peeta… Solo sé que estoy cansada, y que es un cansancio que parece que nunca me abandonará. Es como si nunca más fuera a tener la energía que alguien feliz debería tener- él me mira, cogiéndome ambas manos entre las suyas.

-¿Eres feliz?- dudo, no sé si soy feliz, a veces me siento muy triste, a veces nerviosa y angustiada, pero otras…

-A pesar de todo, creo que lo soy, no todo el tiempo- me acaricia la cara- es evidente, pero parece que soy feliz y creía que eso no iba a ser posible. Desde que murió mi padre no volví a sentir lo que siento ahora.

-Qué sientes ahora- pregunta él, tocándome el pómulo con el pulgar con una mano, y agarrando la mía con la otra.

-Esperanza, alivio, cierta paz. Hay momentos en que me siento afortunada, sin merecerlo. Es extraño, a veces me pregunto ¿cómo voy a sentirme afortunada? Mi hermana está muerta, Finick, tu familia… ¿Qué clase de persona puede ser feliz después de todo eso?- digo aquello, aquello que me atormenta tanto, y me sorprendo a mí misma porque normalmente no soy capaz de expresar mis sentimientos.

-Todavía crees que debes castigarte. Todavía estás convencida de que no mereces sentirte completamente bien.

-Eso es lo que pienso, y lo pensaré toda la vida. Pero aunque pienso esto, cuando estoy contigo, soy feliz- Peeta sonríe aún más ampliamente y me abraza con fuerza.

-Yo también.

.

La visita que le prometí a Annie llega, Peeta no puede acompañarme porque tiene que trabajar, además, han emitido una nueva ley por la que los menores de dieciséis años solo pueden trabajar con la autorización expresa de sus padres y tras la evaluación de un departamento del gobierno decidido a proteger a los niños, así que ahora Peeta está inmerso en un trámite para conseguir que Josh Cub no pierda su empleo; no es un trámite complejo, pero nos hace aprender un nuevo y tedioso concepto: _la burocracia. _

Por lo que yo me marcho sola, es la primera vez que viajo sola en mi vida. Peeta no está convencido de que lo haga, mi madre al saberlo quiere venir a la Aldea solo por mí, por acompañarme, pero yo me niego, ya es hora de que me comporte como una adulta.

El traqueteo del tren me hace sentir algo así como una reminiscencia, a veces me parece escuchar las risas de mi antiguo equipo de estilistas, la voz irritante de Effie y los balbuceos de Haymitch borracho, y eso me lleva de una extraña forma a pensar en Cinna, y me parte en dos. Miro la pastillita morada en la palma de mi mano, es un relajante suave, muy suave, que a veces tomo cuando, sin motivo aparente, siento una fuerte presión en el pecho y el aire se vuelve denso y difícil de respirar. Trato de no necesitarla, pero entre más la miro, más claro escucho las voces del pasado, y entre más la miro, más se reproduce en mi cabeza la última imagen de Cinna, siendo golpeado y arrastrado inconsciente, intento no pensar en las calamidades que debió sufrir antes de su muerte, en el ensañamiento que tendrían con él. Tiemblo, no hay nadie en el vagón, la mayoría de la gente no tiene dinero para pagar viajes y eso hace que no haya nada que me invite a reprimirme. Me tomo la pastilla con las manos temblorosas, la introduzco en mi boca, me llevo la botella de agua a los labios y la trago, pero ya es tarde. Estoy gélida, me duele la garganta que se me cierra de la angustia, me escuecen los ojos, empiezo a llorar sin lágrimas, a gemir, y entonces me llama Annie a este condenado cacharro que compró Peeta. Un teléfono que cabe en mi mano cerrada, y que me mantiene bajo su vigilancia. Veo el nombre de Annie dibujándose en la pantallita, pero en el estado en que estoy no saldría una palabra de mi garganta, es imposible, me duele solo imaginarlo. Tengo que serenarme. Llama una y otra vez y al final acepto la llamada, lo acerco a mi oído, y me quedo así, sin decir nada.

-Hola Katniss, no hace falta que hables. Solo quería contarte lo que estoy haciendo. Estoy caminando por un mercadillo, ¿sabes lo que es?

Como si Annie supiera de alguna mística manera que necesitaba una distracción, ella me describe con frases cortas el conjunto de tenderetes que visita. Me dice que Finny adora tocar las telas que hay colgadas en uno de ellos, y me describe de una forma poco concisa la expresión del bebé. Escucho a la tendera decirle palabras de afecto a Finny. Poco a poco, al escuchar la voz de Annie, el bullicio del lugar donde está, me voy calmando.

-Acabo de llegar a casa.

-¿Hablas con la _aventurera_?- escucho decir a Johanna- pásamela- y toma ella el teléfono- ¡Espero que esta vez hayas traído tu propio bañador!

-No hace falta que grites- me quejo, con la voz tomada.

-¡Pero lo has traído o no?- escucho un forcejeo, al parecer Annie le ha quitado el aparato.

-Siempre grita por teléfono- dice Annie, y me arranca una risa.

.

Cuando llego Annie me abraza con un brazo, en el otro sostiene a Finick Junior. El pequeño, como por inercia, me echa los brazos y yo le cojo de inmediato. Está claro, lo adoro, no sé qué tiene, supongo que solo es un bebé más de este mundo, pero para mí, es _mi _bebé, es el hijo de Finick, y siento que siempre le querré y le cuidaré de lo que sea necesario, como si fuera mi propio hijo.

-Le caes bien, Katniss- dice Annie.

-¿Eso crees? Imagino que le gusta que le tomen en brazos- Annie niega con la cabeza, inexpresiva.

-No, contigo lo tiene muy claro- reparto besos en la carita de Finny solo para verle sonreír, y le hago cosquillas leves en el cuello.

-No creo, solo es simpático y persuasivo, como su padre- vuelvo a besarle, y me siento un poco insegura ante la conveniencia de recordar a Finick, aunque Annie no parece molesta, sino al contrario.

-Fuiste la primera persona a la que vio después de nacer- me río.

-No, esa fuiste tú- ella niega enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Cuando me lo pusieron en los brazos se le cerraban los ojos.

-Lo siento- me sonríe

-No, está bien. Mi vínculo no se puede romper. Me gusta que tú seas especial para él, y creo que eso te ayudará- frunzo el ceño sin comprenderla, Finny rodea mi cuello con sus brazos blandos y cálidos.

-¿A qué?

-Ya lo entenderás- noto como mi gesto se tensa y me limito a carraspear.

-Annie, quería decirte algo, a ti y a Johanna- ella pone un gesto curioso, dulce y a la vez intrigante, y por un momento siento que ya lo sabe.

.

Llegamos a su casa, allí está Johanna viendo un programa ridículo en el televisor, me parece que ese cacharro va a atrapar las mentes de todos, porque Haymitch también ve programas absurdos, incluso mi madre me trata de convencer de que vea alguna cosa que a ella le gusta. Johanna, para mi sorpresa, me da un breve abrazo.

-¿Todo bien?- me pregunta con firmeza, yo asiento.

-¿Tú?

-Nado, creo que con eso ya te imaginas- y vuelvo a asentir.

Charlamos mientras preparamos la comida entre las tres y Finny juega en su cuna. Yo nunca he sido muy habladora pero Annie consigue hacerme soltar algunas palabras. Johanna está muy interesada en mi vida con Peeta, incluso llega a ser un tanto obscena, y creo que solo lo hace para sacarme los colores. Finalmente Annie le da el biberón a Finny y le duerme, y entonces alguien llama a la puerta. Mi sorpresa es grande cuando veo que al otro lado está Gale, pero es aún mayor cuando besa a Johanna.

-Hola Catnip- me dice, y me estrecha brevemente con un brazo- ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú?- contesto tras un par de segundos que me hacen sentir extraña.

-De vacaciones- sonríe; se dirige al salón y yo junto a él, los cuatro tomamos asiento y nos disponemos a comer un plato nuevo para mí, es arroz con marisco, en medio de la mesa hay una gran mezcla de lechuga con gambas y algo rosa, que supongo que es cangrejo, siento un escalofrío al recordar la primera vez que lo probé, en el Vasallaje de los veinticinco.

Comemos animadamente y en el postre me hincho a helado. Gale prepara café y yo acudo a ayudarle, cuando veo que está fundiendo chocolate en un cazo.

-Recuerdo que el café no es de tus bebidas preferidas- aunque me dice esto con naturalidad en realidad me hace sentir incómoda. Noto la mirada de Johanna clavarse en mi nuca y me largo cuando ella entra en la cocina.

No veo el momento de dar la noticia, así que carraspeo para que me miren y entonces lo digo.

-Quería invitaros a mi boda- Gale alza las cejas enormemente y se levanta con rapidez para darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Saca las copas Johanna!- Johanna me hace un gesto de triunfo con el pulgar mientras acude al mueble bar. Annie se acerca, me acaricia la mejilla y me besa el pelo.

-Enhorabuena- musita.

Johanna rellena las copas de una bebida burbujeante, elevamos las copas y Gale dice con firmeza:

-Por los _amantes afortunados _para que siempre, siempre, lo sean- y chocamos nuestras copas con brío.

Me llevo la bebida a los labios, su sabor no acaba de agradarme, mientras lo sorbo, nuestras miradas grises se encuentran. Él sonríe, es cierto, pero hay algo antiguo, algo del Gale del bosque. No quiero pensarlo, pero eso ojos me llevan a aquel momento en que él me besó cuando cruzamos la alambrada.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_N/A: gracias por continuar leyendo, bienvenidas/os los nuevos lectores, y especiales gracias por dejar comentario aunque sea breve, y por comentarme lo fallos para que pueda mejorar. Gracias también por las sugerencias. Críticas de todo tipo serán recibidas con ilusión._

_Un abrazo_


	11. Acepto

**Capítulo 10**

_Acepto_

Llevar con Gale el tipo de relación que tengo con Peeta me resulta, sencillamente, inconcebible. No me cabe duda de que jamás podría sentir un vínculo tan fuerte con Gale. Incluso aunque hubiera muerto Peeta o me hubiera odiado para siempre, Gale y yo no tenemos otra cosa en común que el bosque, y la supervivencia, sin embargo, hay algo en su mirada, algo del antiguo Gale, que me inquieta. No despierta dudas en mis sentimientos, me despierta dudas sobre los suyos.

Trato de ignorar su exceso de vitalismo, su alegría inusitada. Trato de ignorar la forma en que Johanna impide que nos quedemos solos y como me mira cuando él se dirige a mí, pero sea como sea a cada momento estoy más incómoda.

-¿Todo bien?- me pregunta Peeta al otro lado del teléfono móvil, me encuentro en el paseo marítimo, y siento cierto alivio de estar sola, incluso colgaría el teléfono para quedarme sencillamente mirando el mar.

-Sí

-¿Cómo ha ido el trayecto?- suspiro

-Ha habido un momento difícil pero ha pasado en seguida- Peeta guarda silencio al otro lado -¿qué?

-¿Seguro que no pasa nada?- vuelvo a suspirar, siempre olvido que la estrecha relación que llevamos nos convierte a ambos en detectores del estado de ánimo del otro.

-Me estás agobiando- le digo claramente, ya que no quiero hablarle allí de lo que intuyo en Gale y tampoco creo que sea necesario.

-Perdón- añade Peeta bajando un tono en su voz -¿me lo contarás cuando estés en casa?

-Peeta, no puedo decirte todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza.

-Tampoco tienes la obligación de hacerlo, lo sé, lo siento- hace una pausa que yo no sé llenar con nada- Solo quería saber si estás bien.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Este lugar es precioso, y viajar sola me ha hecho sentir más fuerte, creo que volveré a hacerlo- noto la incomodidad en el silencio de Peeta.

-¿Te vas a aficionar a viajar sola?

-Como terapia, puede estar bien ¿no?

-Supongo, o si simplemente te apetece, lo entenderé- asiento al otro lado, con una leve sonrisa. Nunca he sido independiente, siempre he dependido de algo o de alguien por mi situación de subsistencia, ahora, por primera vez, me siento libre.

-De todos modos, he estado pensando en La Gira, si estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo, me parece bien.

-Sí, estoy seguro ¿lo estás tú?- asiento y contesto con un escueto _sí_.

Durante unos diez minutos paseo mientras le cuento lo bonito que es Finny y lo inteligente que parece a pesar de ser un bebé de unos meses de vida. También le hablo de Annie, le cuento que Gale parece estar saliendo con Johanna y que les he invitado a la boda. Peeta me habla de su día, un día bastante normal, salvo por los papeleos para que Josh Cub siga trabajando en la tienda, y me dice que se ha animado a ir a la biblioteca y que ahora también él tiene su propia lectura.

Cuando cuelgo me siento feliz, miro al horizonte y veo como las olas rompen contra la orilla. A lo lejos veo a un hombre con el cabello muy rubio, a su lado hay una mujer de pelo largo y oscuro y ambos cogen de la mano a un niño de melena dorada que da saltitos por la arena. Por un momento parece una ensoñación, parece que nos estoy viendo a Peeta, a mí y a nuestro hijo. La verdad es que estoy a gusto, aquí sola, abrazando mis hombros desnudos, pero también es cierto que cuando la brisa me roza brevemente la mejilla, imagino que es Peeta que me acaricia, y que al abrir los ojos me mirará, tan dulce como siempre.

.

Nado en el mar mientras Annie se sumerge con Finny, Gale y Johanna juguetean sobre una toalla. Me resulta sumamente extraño verles juntos, me pregunto cómo fue, y lo cierto es que me parece que hacen buena pareja. En la playa, algunas personas se acercan a mí para agradecerme haber cumplido con sus requerimientos, yo no les doy explicaciones, me limito a asentir y seguir a lo mío. Llego a Annie y a Finnick Junior, al cual tomo en brazos. Me siento en la arena con el agua llegándome a la cintura, y me río con el bebé cada vez que una ola nos mueve.

Comemos sobre las toallas y lo pasamos realmente bien, aunque me sigue pareciendo que la mirada de Gale tiene algo del día en que le planteé fugarnos al bosque y le decepciono que quisiera llevar a Peeta, algo de las ocasiones en que nos besamos, algo que de alguna manera me agarra el corazón con una mano invisible y me inquieta, y lo más incómodo es que ese algo no parece pasar desapercibido para Johanna.

.

Cuando me miro al espejo en casa de Annie me doy cuenta del efecto que ha tenido el sol en mi piel, estoy notablemente morena, incluso habiendo huido en cada ocasión que he podido a la sombra. Eso me hace recordar a mi padre, mi madre decía que si le daba mucho el sol no le iban a ver en la mina.

Antes de que caiga la tarde me despido del grupo, y vuelvo al tren. Nada más sentarme vuelvo a sentir una cierta angustia, y al ponerse en marcha vuelvo a escuchar las voces, pero me desembarazo de ello recordando el día que he pasado en la playa. Sin embargo, poco antes de que el tren pare, me parece sentir la mano de Prim cogiendo la mía, y su tacto desaparece cuando me encuentro con Peeta y Uno en la estación. El cachorro de lobo salta y brinca, tan contento de verme que me sorprende, Peeta tiene las manos en los bolsillos, me acerco a él y le abrazo; durante las múltiples galas y eventos que vivimos debidas a Los Juegos, yo solía llevar tacones, lo que hacía que no notara mi diferencia de estatura con Peeta. Él no es especialmente alto, pero está claro que yo soy algo más baja que la estatura media de cualquier chica del Distrito, y por eso, para besarle, tengo que elevarme un poco en la punta de los pies. Cuando me besa, lo hace de tal forma, que me sorprende el latigazo de deseo que me recorre efímeramente desde el vientre.

Durante el camino a casa Peeta adopta una expresión que ya conozco, es aquella que significa que tiene una sorpresa, y probablemente no sea más que haber preparado la cena. Me río en alto sin darme cuenta, cuando él sale corriendo y jugando con Uno. Cuando llego a casa había acertado, no es una gran cena, es algo sencillo. Ternera con puré de patatas y confitura de frambuesas, la confitura es tan buena que casi se me saltan las lágrimas. Recuerdo que recogí frambuesas del bosque hace una semana, y me pregunto si la habrá hecho él mismo. Por toda respuesta me enseña un libro de cocina.

-¿Esa es tu lectura?- río, y él me enseña otro libro, de aspecto roído, de historia del arte. Se encoge de hombros.

-Creo que no me gustan las novelas.

-Es una pena- contesto con los carrillos llenos.

.

Tras cenar comemos helado, otra cosa que me enloquece junto con el chocolate, y cuando me meto en la ducha Peeta se cuela conmigo. Nos besamos bajo el agua caliente, el aroma a salitre se mezcla con el aroma natural de Peeta, y ambos olores desaparecen cuando cada uno reparte jabón en el cuerpo del otro.

Me gusta especialmente enjabonarle el pelo, tanto o más que él enjabone el mío; me gusta su tacto suave, como mis dedos se deslizan sin dificultad entre sus cabellos y se genera mucha espuma; me gusta como él cierra los ojos y se relaja, emitiendo algún sonido de placer de tanto en cuando. Como de costumbre, su expresión y sus ruidos hacen que le desee enormemente. Nos aclaramos bajo el chorro de agua y nos envolvemos en nuestras toallas, aunque no permanecen demasiado tiempo en nuestros cuerpos, que se rozan y se acarician mientras se dirigen a la cama.

Nos arrojamos sobre el edredón, en una lluvia de besos, caricias y abrazos. Nos sumergimos en un juego nuevo, reciente, una lucha por dominar el cuerpo del otro, es un juego divertido y excitante en el que casi siempre gano.

Peeta acaba debajo de mí y yo bloqueo sus manos agarrándolas con fuerza, respira de forma entrecortada, mientras ríe.

-Te aprovechas porque eres escurridiza.

-No pongas excusas, tú eres más fuerte- se incorpora para besarme, pero yo le vuelvo a empujar contra el colchón.

De nuevo esa sensación conocida, cada vez más familiar, sin la cual no me es posible concebir mi vida cotidiana: nuestros cuerpos íntimamente comunicados, sus suspiros, lo míos, el placer, la felicidad, la paz y el sueño, profundo, libre de terrores, si hay suerte.

.

Caesar Flickerman en el salón de mi casa hace que todo parezca parte de un plató muy realista. Llega un domingo por la mañana, dos días después de su llamada pidiéndonos permiso para venir a vernos.

En Los Juegos Caesar se mantenía impecable, no se sabía qué edad podía tener, y su cuerpo, ni gordo ni flaco, siempre estaba enfundado en trajes elegantes y estrambóticos.

Observo que se sigue maquillando, pero sin duda los tratamientos de rejuvenecimiento que utilizara ya no los usa, y eso hace que se le marquen algunas arrugas, sobre todo al sonreír. Eso, unido a un aspecto rechoncho, le hace aparentar la edad que tiene.

Sigue llevando el pelo exactamente igual peinado, y de un color morado brillante, a juego con sus labios, por lo que supongo que al menos conserva sus pelucas y pintalabios.

Peeta pone una bandeja de pastas sobre la mesa y yo sirvo el té, mientras Caesar, que no ha dudado un segundo en coger a Uno en brazos, le rasca con brío las orejas al cachorro.

-Es precioso- comenta –siempre me han gustado mucho los animales, aunque nunca tuve tiempo de tener mascota.

Peeta y yo nos sentamos en una silla cerca de él.

-Bueno chicos- suspira, dejando a Uno en el suelo nuevamente- ¿Cómo os trata la vida últimamente? – por un momento me siento tentada de buscar a Cinna entre el público inexistente y de forzar una sonrisa para las cámaras.

-A pesar de todo, mejor que nunca- dice Peeta, y me coge la mano- nos vamos a casar- Caesar alza las cejas.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pensaba que ya estabais casados!- me guiña un ojo. Peeta sonríe con la misma ironía que Caesar.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?- pregunta Peeta animadamente.

-Bueno, las cosas en El Capitolio han cambiado, para empezar el nombre… siempre lo olvido- hace una mueca- han sido muchos años llamándolo Capitolio. Ahora subsisto, ya me veis- hace un gesto con la mano enmarcando su mentón- pero realmente, no vine aquí a contaros las calamidades de un nuevo pobre- musita, con su aire teatral- quería deciros que nunca me gustó mi trabajo, solo eso, y Peeta, créeme que me dolió mucho lo que te ocurrió, fueron las entrevistas más duras de mi vida- noto como Peeta me aprieta la mano con fuerza.

-Tranquilo, está olvidado- dice él, débilmente, pero Caesar le mira con los ojos irritados.

-Yo no puedo olvidarlo, no puedo olvidarte. Ni a ti ni a todos los demás- Peeta se remueve en su silla, como si en realidad prefiriera que Caesar no se disculpara, como si quisiera que hablara de cualquier cosa salvo de aquello, nunca le había visto así- Yo era un simple presentador de los deportes, me gustaba mi trabajo, es cierto, era un Show Man- sonríe, su mirada parece perderse en sus recuerdos- pero un día me llegó una oferta de trabajo del Capitolio, para las entrevistas de Los Juegos del hambre- se lleva una mano a la frente- me pregunté ¿por qué yo? Por qué no cualquier otro, pero lo cierto es, y no quiero ser arrogante, que yo era realmente bueno en mi trabajo. Entrevisté a todo tipo de deportistas famosos, y siempre supe arrancar lo mejor de ellos, sus pensamientos más personales. Quizá me excedí, en El Capitolio era mejor no llamar la atención, si destacabas demasiado, te atrapaban- vuelve a resoplar, y la mano que rascaba su frente se posa en su rodilla, mira a algún punto por encima de sus cejas- Todos los años, pensaba, al ver Los Juegos: "_no me gustaría estar en el pellejo de ese tipo_" ironías de la vida.

-Gracias por contarnos esto- dice Peeta.

-Gracias a vosotros, solo personas tan bondadosas como sois permitirían entrar en su hogar a alguien como yo- Caesar tiene un gesto realmente mustio, nos lanza una mirada de arrepentimiento y parece que la ha caído encima un puñado de ceniza.

Tomamos el té y las pastas hablando de otros temas, Caesar nos cuenta como es ahora el Nuevo Núcleo y a qué dedica su tiempo, al parecer, lleva tres meses sin recibir la paga que el gobierno de Paylor prometió para cada ciudadano sin fuente de ingresos y después de requisar los ahorros de "los ricos". No le aceptan en ningún plató televisivo, y se limita a tratar de trabajar en puestos que no necesitan cualificación. Dice que estuvo un tiempo sirviendo bocadillos, pero que resultaba tan reconocible e impopular que acabaron echándole.

-Qué hipocresía- gruñe Peeta- Antes te adoraban y ahora es como si tuvieras una enfermedad contagiosa.

-Ahora, simplemente, apesto- sonríe Caesar, abatido.

Terminamos el almuerzo, yo no he emitido ni palabra en todo el rato, mientras que Peeta y Caesar hablaban de forma fluida, inmersos en esa dinámica que había entre ellos en aquellas entrevistas. Ahora veo que realmente hay química entre los dos, o quizá es que Peeta sabe mantener una conversación con cualquiera.

A penas se acerca la hora de la comida cuando Caesar se dispone a salir por la puerta, Peeta le invita a comer en nombre de los dos, pero Caesar insiste en no seguir molestándonos. Para mi sorpresa, tras la puerta, antes de que podamos despedirlo, nos encontramos con el rostro de Haymitch encolerizado.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido?- sisea mirando a Caesar con agresividad.

-Eh, ya me marcho, no tenía previsto verte- Haymitch le impide iniciar la marcha colocando con fuerza la mano en su hombro, Peeta trata de mediar entre ambos pero Haymitch se lo sacude de encima de una forma brusca, y Peeta le mira con dureza.

-Eres un cobarde. Ahora vienes aquí a que el perdón de los chicos te deje dormir ¿eh?- empuja bruscamente a Caesar.

-Para, Haymitch- dice Peeta, con una voz salida de lo más profundo de su pecho.

-Calla, muchacho- pero Peeta no parece dispuesto a que le traten como a un niño, y empuja a Haymitch también; parece como si solo le hubiera dado un leve empujoncito, pero sin embargo le desplaza una zancada–No os equivoquéis con este hombre, mientras nuestros familiares y amigos morían en la lucha, él seguía de la mano del enemigo.

-Lo sé, y no estoy orgulloso de ello- se lamenta Caesar.

-¡No me pongas caras, a mí no!- grita, histérico- ¡Eres un gran actor, pero a mi no me engañas! ¡Si hubiera ganado El Capitolio, gustoso hubieras trabajado para Snow mil años más!

-Gustoso no, Haymitch- murmura Caesar, pero eso solo hace que Haymitch se irrite más.

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Márchate de aquí!- Haymitch vuelve a arremeter contra Caesar, Peeta le sujeta y yo le cojo la mano al ex presentador de Los Juegos del Hambre.

-Te acompaño a la estación- musito, miro a Peeta que asiente con la cabeza mientras retiene a Haymitch entre sus brazos.

Suerte que la Aldea está alejada del Distrito, porque si eso hubiera ocurrido en el pueblo, los vecinos hubieran salido y se hubiera armado un gran revuelo al ver a Caesar. De hecho, camino a la estación, la gente murmura.

En cuanto avanzo dos pasos suelto la mano de Caesar y veo de soslayo que se limpia con disimulo una lágrima del rostro.

-Soy un cobarde, lo sé, y también sé que todo lo que dice Haymitch es cierto. No puedo más que pedir perdón.

-Te creo- le digo, y caminamos en silencio hasta la estación.

-Gracias por todo- me dice a modo de despedida, me estrecha la mano, y desaparece.

Cuando vuelvo a casa, Haymitch sigue allí, Peeta discute con él. Al entrar, Uno me recibe con las pezuñas sobre mis rodillas, como si pidiera que le cogiera, así que lo hago. El animal no está acostumbrado a los gritos, porque Peeta y yo jamás nos gritamos, así que supongo que está asustado.

-¡Yo decido a quién perdonar y cómo!- exclama Peeta

-¡Haz lo que te venga en gana! Ábrele la puerta a todos los cobardes de El Capitolio, si quieres- saca un cigarro de su pitillera y lo enciende con presteza, detesto que fume dentro de mi casa, pero está tan alterado que se lo permito- Y tú- me dice mirándome fijamente- ¿vas a hacer _La Gira _o no?

-Sí- contesto brevemente- ¿y qué? ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-Tienes un problema, Haymitch- masculla Peeta, dejándose caer en el sillón. Haymitch busca aquel cenicero que dejo en casa los días que pasó cuidándome, lo saco de un cajón y se lo doy- Para ti la guerra no ha terminado, solo porque estás enfadado con el mundo- Haymitch da una honda calada a su cigarro y lo sacude sobre el cenicero.

-¿Ahora tú también eres loquero?- le señala con el dedo- no intentes acertar lo que tengo en la cabeza, chico- gruñe- y pon alguna película, me ponéis enfermo.

.

Decido que Haymitch nos acompañará en La Gira, y así se lo comunico a Plutarch, al cual no le gusta mucho la idea pero no tiene otro remedio que aceptar. Haymitch tampoco pensaba venir con nosotros, y aunque se resiste, ante mi amenaza de no hacer La Gira si no viene, accede. Es un trauma a superar por los tres, así que me parece que ir los tres es lo más correcto, lo que no esperaba para nada es que mi madre quisiera añadirse; teniendo en cuenta que nos falta un sustituto de Effie, mi madre me parece bien.

De nuevo me encuentro en Edificio de justicia, pero esta vez con Peeta, ambos estamos sentados el uno junto al otro en dos butacas, en el salón de reuniones donde me encontré con parte del equipo de gobierno de Paylor por primera vez. Como la vez anterior llegan personas como un goteo y yo saludo con más o menos entusiasmo, en esta ocasión el primero en llegar es Gale, a quién le acompañan dos chicos de su edad, uno de ellos es extremadamente delgado pero de aspecto fuerte, mandíbula dura y expresión ceñuda, el otro tiene un cuerpo esbelto el pelo rapado, muy rubio, y una cejas tan claras que parecen traslúcidas. Tras Gale llega Cressida, que para mi sorpresa está acompañada de Beete (el cual me estrecha con fuerza como saludo), y... me quedo sin aliento cuando veo el resto de la comitiva: Flavius, Venia y Octavia. Antes de que ellos logren alcanzarme me levanto, Peeta me pone las manos en los hombros cuando se incorpora conmigo.

-Tranquila cariño- musita, cerca de mi oído.

-Es insultante- gruño.

-Quizá solo vengan a saludar.

-Ahora lo comprobaremos- mascullo, veo que mis tres antiguos estilistas se han quedado clavados en el suelo, seguramente al ver que mi expresión es de pocos amigos. Dejo caer un suspiro, relajo mi gesto y me acerco a ellos- no quiero un solo comentario de mi aspecto- les digo de inmediato, dejo que me besen y me abracen, y es lo único que pueden hacer, ya que ante mi prohibición no tienen nada que decir.

Toman sus asientos y a continuación Plutarch hace toda una exposición de lo que pretende ser la Gira de la Verdadera Victoria, toda una parafernalia de exacerbación de la guerra, de los logros, de las mejoras posteriores, del programa de Paylor y de mi apoyo sincero al gobierno. Como cabía esperar mis desaliñados ex estilistas no estaban ahí por nada, se pretende que aparezca con aspecto saludable, vivaz y preciosa, y Peeta también. Plutarch se guarda los papeles que le han servido como guión de la exposición en una carpeta, entonces Peeta se levanta del sillón una décima de segundo antes que yo, para hacer lo mismo que yo pretendía. Tiende la mano hacia Plutarch, el semblante de Peeta es diferente, es serio y convincente, su gesto no deja de ser amable, pero ya no es el de un adolescente asustado, es el de un adulto, el de un adulto decidido.

-Lo estudiaremos- dice, esperando que Plutarch le ceda la carpeta.

-Peeta, no quiero menospreciar tu papel en todo esto- dice Paylor- pero la persona que debe decidir es El sinsajo. Entonces _el sinsajo _interviene.

-Él tiene toda la legitimidad para hacer lo que le plazca en mi nombre- Paylor alza las cejas desmesuradamente.

-¿Es que estáis casados?- le dirijo una desafiante mirada.

-Si te ayuda a comprenderlo, imagínate que así es- le digo tenazmente, y me observa de forma adusta. Aunque no duda que Paylor es una buena y gran persona, entiendo las similitudes que tiene con Coin. Le gusta tampoco depender de una joven obstinada como a su predecesora. El disgusto, desde luego, es mutuo. Peeta me sonríe de una forma muy afectuosa e íntima, es solo un segundo pero basta para hacerme estremecer en el sillón. Se sienta de nuevo y deja la carpeta reposando sobre sus piernas.

Gale explica los riesgos que existen en La Gira y que él se encargará de ser nuestro agente de seguridad especial, es decir, mi guardaespaldas. Los dos chicos que van con él formarán parte del equipo de protección, así como otros miembros con más experiencia que Gale que se encargaran de prever cualquier ataque. En su debido momento los conoceré a todos. El despliegue de seguridad me abruma, Gale trata de tranquilizarme, dice que no es tanto por los grupos terroristas, como por posibles fanáticos que pongan en riesgo mi seguridad; evidentemente lo único que consigue es alterarme más.

La Gira de la Victoria durará veintiséis días, aproximadamente, dos días de visita por Distrito, más dos en el Núcleo. Uno de cada dos de ellos estará dedicado a los eventos políticos, el otro a nuestro descanso, aquello me parece buena idea.

Entonces le llega el turno a Cressida, que se levanta para exponer, con total desconsideración, su planteamiento estético del acontecimiento. Guardo silencio durante toda su intervención, por el rabillo del ojo capto un par de miradas de Peeta. Quizá le resulta inquietante mi autocontrol. No es fácil permanecer impasible; lo que deseo mientras la escucho hablar de cómo quiere que aparezca ante las cámaras, de cómo se va a resaltar mi "aspecto adulto", mi "sensualidad frágil y al mismo tiempo luchadora", es levantarme y darle una bofetada.

-Katniss ya no es una chica por debajo de la mayoría de edad, ahora es una mujer, una mujer que se ha hecho a sí misma. Alguien que ha superado sus traumas y puede enseñar al pueblo el camino a seguir- los ojos de Cressida parecen emitir destellos de emoción- es casi como- dice extasiada- un líder espiritual- puedo ver como Haymitch disimula la risa con la mano tapando su boca- y para eso contamos con su fabuloso equipo, que la conoce a la perfección- cojo aire para contestar con la mayor calma posible, incluso cierro los ojos un instante, y cuando abro la boca para contestar escucho a Peeta.

-Me cuesta creer- comienza a decir, con un tono de voz nada elevado que sin embargo su voz se proyecta por toda la sala- realmente me cuesta mucho creer que hayas _pensado _realmente eso que dices, ¿qué tenéis en la cabeza?- pregunta a toda la sala. ¿Realmente creéis que es esto lo que más nos gustaría hacer?- Cressida intenta balbucear algo, Peeta eleva un tono en la voz, es extremadamente severo, toda amabilidad en él ha desaparecido. Aunque no se levanta de la silla, hace que los demás se sienta incómodos, y seguramente pequeños, en la suya- Estoy seguro de que no, estoy seguro de que no sois estúpidos- hace un silencio- pero desde luego sois crueles y sumamente egoístas. Todos los que aceptarían de buen grado que Katniss, y de alguna manera también yo, volviéramos a ser productos de marketing para vuestro gobierno, no tenéis dignidad ni ética.

-Katniss- dice Gale, con una leve nota de disculpa y desesperación en sus palabras- yo no estoy de acuerdo con ello, pero mi departamento es Defensa, no tengo ninguna potestad con…

-¿Dónde acaba tu potestad de opinar, Gale?- inquiere Peeta

-Esto ahora es mi trabajo- gruñe él, Peeta hace un gesto de asentimiento totalmente irónico, que ha debido de ser más ofensivo e insulta para Gale que cualquier palabra de reproche- entiendo, lo profesional y lo personal, son dos campos diferentes- le guiña un ojo- Para mí, que no estoy en la diatriba de Hawthorne, la cosa es clara: o nos mostramos como somos con vuestra ayuda y alguna directriz, o esto nos hará más mal que bien- antes si quiera de darme cuenta estoy asintiendo- aunque desde luego esta pretensión vuestra ha dejado claro que no merecéis nuestra confianza- a penas Peeta pone punto a su frase cuando continúo yo.

-Nada de estilismo, nada de grabar mil planos y reportajes. Algo sencillo, sin más- veo como Beetee me dirige su mano con el pulgar levantado y asiente.

-Lo cierto es que tus estilistas no tienen trabajo desde hace meses- comenta Paylor, intentando chantajearme emocionalmente.

-Al menos acepta no salir con la cara lavada a escena- gruñe Cressida, que dirige miradas ofendidas a Peeta.

-Acepto no salir con la cara lavada- declino- pero su trabajo no será peinarme, maquillarme y depilarme, será en enseñarme a mí misma cómo hacerlo- el trío de estilistas se mira con curiosidad, y finalmente asienten- Ahora, ¿puedo hablar de mis condiciones?- Cressida carraspea.

-Antes quería acabar de hacer mi propuesta, espero que no os resulte ofensiva- dice Cressida, Peeta inclina levemente la cabeza- había pensado en cerrar La Gira con la exposición de tus cuadros sobre Los Juegos- Peeta adopta un gesto ceñudo y dice secamente:

-No, de ninguna manera.

Mis condiciones son breves, Peeta y yo mandamos respecto a lo que se diga o lo que se haga y solo aceptamos una guía. Aceptamos apoyar el programa de Paylor después de que nos los haga llegar de forma detallada a nuestra casa y nosotros lo podamos revisar.

Cuando hacemos el camino de vuelta, los tres estamos en silencio, especialmente Haymitch, que se despide de Peeta una vez llegamos a la Aldea, estrechándole afectuosamente el hombro.

.

Es curiosa la forma en que ha indignado a Peeta la propuesta de Cressida, le miro con atención mientras escucho su discurso indignado y me pregunto qué creía que pasaría, quizá Peeta es más ingenuo de lo que pensaba. Tras desahogarse deja caer un suspiro, yo le doy un beso en la frente y le pregunto si quiere que rellenemos las invitaciones de boda.

Hace poco mi madre nos trajo un regalo, es una radio, se escucha mucho mejor que la vieja radio que teníamos en La Veta. Hay pocas emisoras, nos gusta una que emite música realmente antigua. Es profunda, relajante e incluso misteriosa, algunas canciones hablan de cosas que ni siquiera estoy segura de comprender, otras son sencillamente alegres o románticas.

La tarea de escribir invitaciones de boda sería absolutamente mecánica si Peeta no realizara en cada una de ellas un pequeño dibujo, a saber, una flor, un pájaro, una mariposa… Miro sus pestañas, su expresión lejana, perteneciente a ese mundo que solo un artista puede conocer, me hipnotiza, y me recuerda a aquel invierno, no tan remoto como puede parecerme, en el que yo estaba maltrecha en mi habitación y le observaba dibujar las plantas medicinales en nuestro libro de familia.

-¿Qué?- me dice él, acosado por mi mirada. Me mira como me mirara en aquella ocasión, aunque sus ojos son más fríos, más maduros, más adultos y, de alguna manera, más gastados. Ambos somos muy jóvenes, pero el dolor nos ha dejado un poso en alma que nuestra mirada transmite con crudeza.

-Me gusta mirarte- sonríe un poco.

-¿Por qué?- yo también le sonrío, es estúpido que después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros sienta cierto rubor- porque me gustas.

Cuando Peeta termina de dibujar la última invitación y yo de poner el nombre y dirección en el último sobre, terminamos cerrándolo, y nos damos cuenta de que en realidad, hay muy pocas invitaciones. Hemos invitado a todos los amigos y conocidos del Distrito y a sus familias y parejas, así como a las personas que conocí durante Los Juegos o en la guerra; también a la familia Cub, y a los abuelos de mi difunta amiga Magde, me ha costado encontrar su dirección ya que no viven en el Distrito 12. Me he atrevido a invitar Effie Trinket, Plutarch consiguió su dirección. Y hemos decidido organizar una comida popular en la plaza del Edificio de Justicia, esto ha sido idea de Peeta y ha puesto, literalmente, a Paylor en dicho compromiso, ya que Peeta solo tenía esa condición: que el día de nuestra boda el ayuntamiento del Distrito 12 organizara una comida para toda la población, algo que seguro todo el Distrito recibirá con los brazos abiertos, pues se cerraron las minas, y hay poco que hacer en este lugar para ganar dinero. Esto quiere decir que todavía se pasa hambre, ya no es un hambre que amenaza con matarte o llevar tu calidad de vida a un nivel inexistente, es el hambre de las personas que prueban bocado y se quedan con ganas de más.

Guardamos todas las invitaciones de boda en un cajón de la cómoda de nuestra habitación. Tras hacerlo nos dejamos caer en la cama, Peeta me acaricia el vientre y deposita allí algunos besos que me provocan escalofríos, aunque son escalofríos lejanos, ya que no siento deseo cuando estoy menstruando.

Supongo que después de hacer algo tan supuestamente romántico como rellenar nuestras invitaciones de boda, debería pensar en nuestra feliz vida de casados, pero en realidad tengo la cabeza en otra parte.

Ahora que he ganado peso, me alimento bien y mi nivel de estrés ha bajado considerablemente, padezco de este femenino síndrome de forma regular. Recuerdo la pesadilla que suponía hasta hace muy poco, y en particular en la adolescencia, el padecimiento del sangrado. Antes de la muerte de mi padre, cuando podíamos comer todos los días aunque no fuera nunca la cantidad adecuada de nutrientes, era bastante feliz, pero cuando murió mi padre y mi madre se sumió en aquella depresión pasé meses sin menstruación, para después, un buen día, acabar manchándome de sangre en la escuela. Estuve horas sentada en la silla, esperando a que todos salieran de clase, la profesora no me instó a moverme, como si supiera que algo me pasaba.

-Lo recuerdo- me dice Peeta, al cual, no sé cómo, he comenzado a relatarle mis avatares femeninos- no sabía qué podía pasarte, pero te recuerdo blanca como una pared sin moverte del asiento- está tumbado conmigo en la cama, su mano me cubre el vientre y el calor que emana de ella me calma la molestia.

-Ella- digo refiriéndome a Lumen Scott, la única maestra cuyo nombre no he olvidado- fue personalmente a por ropa al cajón de las donaciones. Me cogió en brazos después de despejar el pasillo, y me llevó al baño. Yo estaba muy mareada. Fue realmente bochornoso. Cuando salí del lavabo, vestida con aquella ropa, ella ya había limpiado todo. Me sentí tan avergonzada que me puse a temblar y a llorar- Peeta deposita un beso en mi sien- ella me abrazó y me llevó a casa de la mano, me dijo que mi _mal momento _pasaría, que encontraría la manera.

-Y la encontraste- cierro los ojos y me limito a sentir los labios de Peeta en mi oído y en mi pelo.

-Las personas como tú y la señorita Lumen sois como un camino de luz en el abismo- a penas pronuncio la última palabra la cara de Peeta me incomoda.

-Qué poético- nos quedamos en silencio durante unos largos segundos, la mano de Peeta acaricia mi tripa por encima de la ropa, cuando le miro veo ese gesto soñador y un poco travieso, el gesto de planear algo.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Nada- miente, con toda la expresión de mentir.

-Venga dímelo- insisto.

-Katniss, "no puedo decirte todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza"- se burla, imitándome.

-Sí puedes- me tumbo de costado y juego a sonsacarle.

-Pero no quiero.

-Por favor, odio la incertidumbre.

-No- empiezo a besarle juguetonamente, y me siento como un gatito buscando la forma de engatusarle. Una de las cosas bellas de esta relación, es que me hace descubrir facetas de mí desconocidas, que hasta hace _dos días _me parecerían ridículas.

-No me vas a convencer- ríe él- ¿Y si quiero darte una sorpresa?-inquiere.

-Ya me imagino que es una sorpresa, pero no me gustan las sorpresas.

-Pues qué lástima.

Lo cierto es que no debía ser complicado de adivinar, pero aun así, me da la risa cuando Peeta, tras la cena, clava una rodilla en el suelo, me pide que me case con él, acepto sin dilación, y coloca un sencillo y bonito anillo en mi dedo.

.

El calor del verano se fuga poco a poco. Peeta y yo nos bañamos en el lago junto con el pequeño peluche de lobo, que aunque ha crecido bastante todavía se deja coger en brazos encantado.

No he podido evitar cogerle cariño, así que cuando salgo del agua le llamo, le envuelvo en una toalla y lo estrecho en mis brazos. Este animal no es como Buttercup, es fiel, noble, agradecido y extremadamente cariñoso. Peeta nos tira fotos con un armatoste viejo que le ha comprado a una vecina que vende artículos de todo tipo, muchos probablemente recogidos de las basuras de todo el Distrito, en el jardín de su casa. Merendamos sobre el césped, jugamos con Uno, corriendo por todo el lugar, nos tiramos a la mullida hierba en una guerra de cosquillas y finalmente recuperamos el aliento mirando las bonitas nubes, hasta que Uno hace algo que no debería tomarnos por sorpresa.

Se escucha un lobo aullar a lo lejos y él alza la cabeza y emite un profundo aullido que parece imposible que salga de él. Peeta me para cuando intento callarle, evidentemente me inquieta, pero Peeta, como siempre, no se toma el bosque en serio.

-Espera- pide él. Uno aúlla una y otra vez, y antes de que podamos reaccionar sale disparado perdiéndose en la espesura.

-¡Uno!- grita Peeta asustado.

El sol empieza a caer en el horizonte, lo que quiere decir que nos queda poco tiempo de luz. Peeta se interna sin rumbo entre los árboles, tengo que pararle agresivamente para que me escuche.

-No podemos ir sin rumbo- enmarco mi boca entre las manos y trato de emitir un aullido, no es difícil, Gale y yo teníamos un juego temerario, imitábamos a los lobos, les excitábamos, y cuando nos habíamos aterrorizado el uno al otro con nuestros aullidos, escapábamos corriendo.

En respuesta a mi aullido llega otro, de un lobo adulto, y acto seguido un aullido profundo pero claramente menos experimentado. Está claro que Uno acude a la llamada del lobo mayor, lo que desconoce es que se adentra en un territorio donde muy probablemente no será aceptado.

Le buscamos repitiendo el mismo proceso. Siento una punzada de dolor cuando escuchamos un forcejeo cercano, seguido de gemidos y lloriqueos. El sol ha caído casi totalmente, pero todavía puedo ver en la incipiente penumbra. Me siento mal por Peeta, al fin y al cabo Uno se lo ha buscado, pero sentir la angustia de Peeta me resulta insoportable. Ambos vemos al lobo grande repartir dentelladas en el cuerpo de nuestro cachorro.

-¡Mátalo!- grita Peeta sin piedad, dirijo una certera flecha a la cabeza del lobo grande y acabo con su vida en el acto. Uno aun respira débilmente, tiene el vientre y el cuello ensangrentado. Las lágrimas surcan el rostro de Peeta y, sin duda, no es momento de decirle "ya te dije que este es territorio hostil".

Envolvemos a Uno con una toalla de las que hemos utilizado para el picnic. Peeta murmura "no te mueras" constantemente a Uno, que le dedica una mirada tan humana, que me deja sin aliento. Creía conocer a los animales, pero nunca había visto una cosa así. Alumbro con la linterna el camino hasta la salida del bosque, y después de lo que parecen mil años llegamos a casa.

Obviamente lo primero que hago es llamar a mi madre mientras Peeta se desespera y Uno le lame la mano con debilidad. Mi madre me indica los pasos a seguir, aunque yo ya los conozco hablo con ella porque me insufla seguridad. En todo momento Peeta, una vez más, me hace pensar en mi dulce Prim, y comprendo que él tiene esa bondad que destilaba mi hermana, esa pureza, esa inocencia y esa forma de amar a cualquier ser de la naturaleza. Lavo las heridas de Uno, que me mordisquea la mano con nerviosismo sin hacerme daño, cuando le aplico agua destilada Peeta le sujeta del cuello con cara de disgusto para que Uno, en su desesperación, no me muerda fuerte.

-Las heridas son superficiales- le informo con afecto- solo hay que coser.

Desinfecto una aguja y tomo hilo, quemo la apunta de la aguja y atravieso la piel, por suerte, Uno se desmaya antes de que pueda darle un infarto. Coso cada herida. Cuatro en el vientre, y una en el cuello. Le seco y le fabrico un collarín con un plástico, como puedo, para que cuando despierte no pueda alcanzarse y quitarse los puntos de sutura.

Peeta se siente culpable, me da tantas veces la razón en mis comentarios acerca de su ingenuidad en el bosque que resulta irritante. A altas horas de la mañana consigo que se calme entre abrazos y besos, le desvisto y, lentamente, hacemos el amor. De esta forma, tal como esperaba, solo hacen falta unas caricias en su cuello para que por fin se duerma.

Uno duerme junto a nuestra cama, en una manta, y como si él también velara por el sueño de su dueño, no hace ni un ruido, ni siquiera el más mínimo gimoteo. Yo le observo, ya que no puedo dormir, ir en silencio hasta el recipiente con agua que tiene en el pasillo, bebe con sigilo y vuelve cojeando a su manta. Solo emite un suspiro al acostarse.

Esa noche sueño con Prim y con Peeta. Ambos juegan con el lobezno, cuando me acerco a ellos observo que ambos dos son niños, de la edad de seis años. Pero Peeta tiene algo diferente, de alguna manera es él, porque me sonríe con su boca, y me mira con sus ojos, sin embargo, sus iris son grises y su piel no es tan pálida como debería. Él se levanta y me coge la mano, es entonces cuando dice:

-Mira qué gracioso, _mamá_.

Cuando me despierto, Peeta tiene el rostro hundido en mi cuello y su brazo cae pesadamente sobre mi costado. Me escapo de él y salgo de la habitación tras arroparle. Cuando bajo al huerto Uno va detrás de mí renqueando, hoy mi madre se lo llevará para hacerle una radiografía. Me siento en rellano de la puerta, mirando los diferentes canales de vegetales que tenemos en crecimiento. Uno también se sienta, sé que solo es una bestia, pero cualquiera diría que la decepción sufrida le ha dado otro gesto. Le acaricio con cariño y deposito un beso en su hocico, y dejo que bese mi mentón.

Es entonces cuando ocurre, alguien toma mi mano, miro al otro lado y veo a Prim, la Prim de siempre.

-Hola Katniss

-Oh Prim, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Sigo soñando?- Prim se encoge de hombros.

-Estoy aquí por ti, porque tengo que decirte algo- el corazón me palpita con estrépito, tomo las manos de mi hermana entre las mías.

-Pero Prim, tú no puedes decirme nada, solo puedes volverme loca- musito en un hilo de voz.

-No te preocupes por mí, todo desapareció en un instante, no sufrí- estoy tan estupefacta que ni siquiera puedo llorar, más bien mi garganta y mis ojos se secan por momentos.

-Te ha fabricado mi cerebro, ¿verdad?- apoyo mi frente sobre la suya, ella me acaricia la mejilla.

-Ama lo que tienes, Katniss- me besa la frente- déjame marchar.

-No, siempre te veré en todas las cosas.

-Estaré en todas las cosas, si me dejas ir- sé que no está bien pero no quiero que Prim se vaya, no puedo evitar desear que aparezca en diferentes momentos; cuando estoy sola en casa, en el bosque, o cuando me levanto por las noches porque siento su presencia en aquel que era su cuarto.

Pierdo el tacto de Prim, su imagen se disipa, y escucho a Uno ladrar cada vez más claramente. Cuando vuelvo al mundo veo, horrorizada, que Peeta me mira de hito en hito.

-Katniss, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

.

.

.

N/A: muchas gracias por continuar comentándome incluso en estas fechas que no hay tiempo para nada :-)


	12. Hasta siempre

_Disclaimer: Historia original de Suzanne Collins, toda su obra y lo que derive de ella le pertenece, lo sé, y le agradezco su ingenio. Os dejo con el cap, espero que os guste. _

**Capítulo 11**

_Hasta siempre_

Cuando mi madre trata de explicarme qué hay entre Haymitch y ella la digo, directamente, que no es asunto mío. Me alegro de que mi madre ayudara a Haymitch a recuperarse, y quizá algún día también me alegre de que surgiera de ahí algo más profundo, pero por el momento, no puedo siquiera imaginarlos cogidos de la mano.

Sin embargo, en poco tiempo comprendo que mi madre solo quería hacérmelo saber para poder comportarse con él de forma natural delante de mí. Para que Haymitch pueda acompañarnos a comprar al mercado, para que me acostumbre a verles dirigirse sonrisas furtivas, o sentarse muy juntos para ver la televisión con Peeta y conmigo. Haymitch me deja claro, de inmediato, que no pretende ser un padre para mí, a lo que yo me río, no solo porque ya no soy una niña sino porque ni siquiera ha dejado de llamarme _preciosa_. En cualquier caso, Haymitch hace que recuerde a mi padre, no porque se parezca en absoluto a él, pero sus rasgos de la Veta son evidente; a veces, cuando les veo a mi madre y a él de espaldas, imagino que mi padre sigue vivo y que ambos caminan juntos, como antaño. Entonces quizá odie a Haymitch Abernathy, porque por desgracia, aunque quisiera, jamás podría sentir por él nada parecido a lo que sentía por mi padre.

Peeta y yo preparamos las maletas con las cosas más personales de ambos, he aceptado que el Nuevo Núcleo se encargara de nuestro vestuario solo para no tener que hacer equipaje. Mi equipo de estilistas me ha visitado todos los días durante quince días para enseñarme el arte del maquillaje; como solo he aceptado un estilo natural, les ha sobrado tiempo y lecciones.

Mi madre ha pedido permiso para viajar con nosotros, y Haymitch ya está plantado en la puerta de su casa esperándonos con su equipaje de mano. Peeta lleva a Uno en brazos aunque ya apenas puede recogerle en ellos. El animal ya está curado de sus heridas, su pelaje espeso cubre parte de sus cicatrices, sin embargo, cualquiera que se fije un poco verá las zonas peladas. Uno le chupa la cara mientras Peeta le dice que estará bien con los Cub y que pronto volverán a verse. Le pone el collar y correa fabricados por él mismo con cuerda, y lo lleva a casa de la familia de Josh.

Haymitch y mi madre me hacen un gesto para que me acerque a ellos, están sentados en el peldaño de la puerta de la casa contigua, yo niego con la cabeza, y entro en mi casa solo por disimular, ya que no tengo nada que buscar en su interior. Desde que Peeta me vio hablando con el vacío siento cierto azoramiento, es como si le hubiera perdido la confianza, quizá porque siento que me mira como se mira a los locos. Como yo miraba al señor Maslow, un hombre que se golpeó fuertemente en la mina y quedó desorientado tras el accidente, tuvo que dejar el trabajo porque olvidaba totalmente dónde estaba y porqué. Con el tiempo no solo caminaba por la Veta sin rumbo, también tenía diferentes amigos imaginarios, con los que incluso discutía. Sin embargo, no siempre era así, a veces nos saludaba a mi madre y a mí como si nada, sabía a dónde se dirigía y porqué había perdido su trabajo. A veces era totalmente coherente, pero yo seguía mirándole con extrañeza, como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar, como si nos fuera a preguntar cualquier cosa absurda en cualquier punto de la conversación, a pesar de que eso nunca ocurrió.

Ahora, me siento sumamente mal por haber tratado al Sr Maslow de aquella manera ¿qué derecho tenía yo a dirigirme a él como si hubiera quedado discapacitado para siempre? Tuvo que ser horrible para él ver que el mundo real le menospreciaba y no le quedaba más que refugiarse en el mundo de los locos. ¿Me pasará eso a mí?

Mientras espero que vuelva Peeta, me quedo inmóvil en medio del pasillo. Las persianas están bajadas y una extraña quietud llena la estancia. Cierro los ojos. En esto me he convertido, en una chica delirante, que espera con ilusión que la visite su hermana muerta, incluso sabiendo que es una gran mentira.

Las imágenes y las sensaciones acuden a mi mente, un poso de amargura, uno más, se ha asentado en mi alma. Trato de verlo como un obstáculo añadido, otra parte de esta eterna y agotadora yincana que parece ser mi vida, pero la desolación me arranca el corazón. Este poso que se ha depositado en mí desde el momento en que Peeta me dijo que no pasaba nada, que algo tan grave como ver claramente a mi hermana aunque no exista, se me pasaría. En ese momento supe que me trataba como una tarada, que ya no me veía igual, que estaba enferma.

Siento ganas de llorar, las lágrimas se me agolpan todas en algún lugar recóndito de la garganta y pesan como el plomo, se hinchan y forman una dolorosa bola que me impide respirar.

Me he vuelto loca, ya está. No solo estoy loca por ver a mi hermana, estoy loca por querer verla.

.

La Gira empezará en el Nuevo Núcleo, llegará hasta el Distrito 13 y se clausurará en el Distrito 12. El doctor Aurelius nos acompañará durante todo el viaje por el apoyo psicológico (y sintético) que podamos necesitar. Junto con él, hemos desarrollado el Planing de nuestra Gira, en primer lugar al llegar al Nuevo Núcleo, en aerodeslizador, un coche nos llevará al hotel sin ningún tipo de recibimiento de masas. Y así iremos distito por distrito, en un vehículo privado.

La Gira se ha organizado como un conjunto de eventos solemnes, sin lujos, sin grandiosidades. Desde que acepté, se publicó en todos los medios posibles, y hay un calendario de acontecimientos, por suerte, no tengo porque estar presente en todos ellos.

Pego la cara al cristal del coche, que es conducido por Gale, y tiene a su compañero de seguridad como copiloto. En otro coche, conducido también por agentes de seguridad, viajan mi madre y Haymitch. Peeta también roza el cristal con la nariz, a mí lado. Lo cierto es que lo que yo recuerdo de la estética del Capitolio no es lo que estoy viendo. El sol de la tarde despunta a nuestro paso por la carretera, bañándolo todo de luces extrañas, bajo ese efecto los transeúntes se me antojan monstruos desavenidos, de un planeta lejano y surrealista.

Gale baja primero del coche, mirando a su alrededor, se toma exageradamente en serio su trabajo. Antes de abrirnos apunta con una luz muy potente a un hombre rechoncho que nos apunta con una cámara.

-Márchese de aquí o lo detendré por _violación de la intimidad- _grita, y el hombre pide disculpas y se esfuma corriendo- Fotógrafos fisgones buscando una instantánea- comenta él, con una sonrisa tan blanca que parece irreal. ¿Es que ahora Gale tiene dinero, y ganas, de blanquearse los dientes?

Cuando llegamos al hotel somos recibidos brevemente por Plutarch en el Hall, él nos da nuestros calendarios para el día siguiente y una especie de libro de plástico de dos páginas, en una hay una pantalla y en otra un teclado. Debe ser un ordenador muy moderno, ni siquiera pesa.

-Os podéis quedar con ellos- dice Plutarch con satisfacción- son ordenadores portátiles, no son de última gama pero no están mal.

-¿Para nosotros no hay?- se queja Haymitch, mientras mi madre disimula una risita.

-El presupuesto no da para tanto- se encoge de hombros Plutarch, Haymitch le señala con el dedo.

-Quiero un par, mañana- ordena, veo como mi madre hace un gesto con la mano, como si dijera que no hace falta. Aunque Plutarch esboza una sonrisa burlona Haymitch no cambia su gesto y al final Plutarch asiente. Me cohíbe ver que mi madre y Haymitch compartirán habitación, pero trato de concentrarme en el cacharro que tengo entre las manos.

Plutarch nos enseña cómo utilizarlo, al parecer es muy importante que miremos nuestro _correo electrónico_ todos los días antes de salir del hotel en el que nos encontremos en cada Distrito, por supuesto, nosotros con suerte conocemos el correo ordinario, como para saber a qué se refiere con _e-mail._

-Quizá tenga que daros alguna instrucción de última hora, o haceros una consulta, o cambiar el itinerario- comenta él.

Necesitamos un par de horas para aprender a manejarlo, yo me limito a aprender lo necesario, no le encuentro gran dificultad, sin embargo, Peeta cose a Plutarch a preguntas. Al parecer le entusiasma el aparato.

Cuando por fin subimos a nuestra habitación nos encontramos con un lugar muy acogedor. La cama es suave, amplia y mullida. Hay un gran ventanal con impresionantes vistas. En una lado del cuarto hay un amplio escritorio donde colocamos nuestros ordenadores y nuestros teléfonos móviles (como Peeta no tenía Plutarch le ha proporcionado uno). El baño no debe ser mucho más grande que el de nuestra casa, es cálido y tiene una bañera donde podríamos sumergirnos los dos cómodamente.

Lleno la bañera mientras busco un pijama en el gran armario empotrado, escojo uno blanco, muy brillante, con un tacto similar a la seda. Me quedo embelesada tocándolo mientras recuerdo con cariño a Cinna. Es entonces cuando Peeta pone su mano sobre la mía y le miro, y me duele verle.

Cuando sus manos me cogen la cintura y me invitan a recostarme sobre él en la cama, el Sr Maslow invade mi mente. Aquel señor desgarbado de unos cuarenta años, sin mujer ni hijos, solo, solo con sus amigos imaginarios. Los labios de Peeta me besan la cara que sostiene entre sus dedos suaves y acogedores. Sus manos descienden por mis hombros, retira la chaquetilla de hilo, que resbala sin dificultad, y los besa.

Llevo un vestido sencillo y unas medias cómodas, ambas prendas proporcionadas por el Nuevo Núcleo. Peeta toca con la yema de los dedos mis medias aterciopeladas, sube por mis muslos y llega a mi cintura. Sus manos bajo mi vestido me provocan un escalofrío, como si el hecho de que suban bajo mi falda fuera especialmente erótico. De todos modos, no puedo dejar mi mente en blanco, sé que estoy rígida, sé que mi rostro no está relajado y sé que él lo sabe. Intenta cautivarme con sus caricias, con su cariño, pero desde que vio que estoy peor de lo que imaginaba, todo se ha quedado ahí. Él no consigue vaciar mi mente, yo no consigo que lo consiga y acabamos abrazados, en una especie de insomnio compartido.

Suspiro cuando abandona sus caricias y me abraza con fuerza, apoyando su mejilla en mi pelo, y después besa mi frente.

-¿Crees que estoy loca?- le pregunto sin cortapisas.

-No- dice él sin dudarlo -¿Por qué tendría que creerlo?- me río aunque no me hace gracia.

-¿Porque veo a mi hermana muerta? ¿Porque la hablo? ¿Porque la siento?- Peeta sonríe con debilidad.

-Tú no crees en ella.

-No.

-Yo creí que eras un muto programado por El Capitolio, sanguinario y bestial- se encoge de hombros- por favor, Katniss, seamos serios…- hace un gesto de negación con la cabeza y suelta, para mi asombro, una carcajada- ¿sabes? A lo mejor sí que estás loca, como un cencerro - noto como mi ceño se frunce.

-No te burles de mí.

-No me burlo, pero… ¿qué esperas, cariño? ¿Qué me tire por el balcón porque sufras alucinaciones?- eso sí que me irrita, me levanto de la cama y empiezo a quitarme la ropa para ir a bañarme, sin ninguna intención de esperarle- Katniss, no quería ofenderte, perdona...

-No intentes hacerme creer que desde que me viste de _esa forma _no me tratas de manera diferente- él se levanta y trata de mantener el contacto físico conmigo, cogiéndome la mano, los hombros o la cara, pero yo rechazo cada uno de sus intentos.

- Puede que haya tenido cuidado de no estresarte. Cuando sufría las crisis, a veces, eran provocadas por estrés.

-Y yo no lo sabía, porque nunca me lo dijiste, creía que solo se producían en mi presencia, por culpa mía- Peeta pone un gesto extraño.

-No lo había visto desde esa perspectiva, fui un idiota. Perdón.

-Oye dejémoslo aquí, solo te pido que no me trates como si fuera una niña a la que proteger, lo detesto, y ya deberías saberlo- Peeta vuelve a intentar tocarme, yo siento que se me irritan los ojos, pero contengo las lágrimas porque sé que él se altera cuando lloro. Resulta irónico pedirle que no haga conmigo lo que yo estoy haciendo con él en este mismo momento.

-De acuerdo, lo intentaré, lo prometo- me quito toda la ropa y la arrojo dentro de un armario, Peeta me observa- ¿puedo bañarme contigo?

-No- él hace un movimiento inseguro, un ademán de tirarse a la cama y a la vez de ir a deshacer su pequeño equipaje. Siento un remordimiento, y de forma simultánea, que no quiero entrar en el agua sin él. Que si me marcho sola y le dejo con aquel brusco rechazo, la distancia entre nosotros se hará más grande- Vale- me desdigo. Me acerco a él y le cojo la mano, todavía un poco ofendida. Me dedica una sonrisa, amplia, retiro el flequillo rubio tras su oreja.

.

Llevamos un rato sumergidos en el agua caliente, Peeta tiene su espalda sobre mí, su cabeza recostada en mi hombro, y su cintura entre mis piernas. Le acaricio el pelo y deposito algún beso sobre él y entonces me atrevo a confesar lo que verdaderamente me preocupa.

-Peeta, hay algo que no te he dicho acerca de lo que ocurre con Prim- el agua hace un _blup _cuando se gira a mirarme.

-El qué- pregunta, muy serio.

-No me siento capaz de dejar de verla, de medicarme, de contárselo Aurelius y acabar de matar a mi hermana.

Entonces él sí parece preocupado y, extrañamente, eso me alivia.

.

Peeta aprovecha los momentos a solas para avasallarme, y ciertamente, me parece una forma de darle una lección por haber subestimado la cuestión. Me amenaza con ser él mismo quien acuda a Aurelius y yo me limito a recordarle que yo le acepté cuando sufría las crisis, que no le pedí someterse a ningún tratamiento, y le comunico que quiero que respete que quizá yo quiera seguir viendo a mi hermana un tiempo, aunque no sea real.

.

Una multitudinaria manifestación congregada por asociaciones de ciudadanos, llega como una marea humana hasta el Monumento a los caídos del Nuevo Núcleo, un Monolito inmenso con una cúpula tremenda a su costado, es grande y oscuro, solo diferente al del resto de los Distritos por su enormidad (ya que contiene los nombres de todos los caídos de cada Distrito) y su color gris oscuro, casi negro. Es lúgubre, y parece apestar con un mensaje acusador que culpabiliza no solo al antiguo Capitolio, sino a los ciudadanos del mismo.

Los ciudadanos me miran con gesto afligido, han llegado de todos los Distritos y en sus pancartas reclaman unas nuevas elecciones o tienen una foto mía, de perfil, un primer plano de mi presentación en la carroza en los Primeros Juegos, con las llamas incandescentes en mi cabello, y en ella pone: "Sinsajo presidenta". Por un momento, al leerlo, siento un cosquilleo en el estómago, esas personas además de no tenerme rencor, me quieren de nuevo como líder. Es un fenómeno que quizá nunca llegue a comprender, pues para mí es evidente que fui una marioneta, que tardó mucho en interesarme el bienestar general, que solo arriesgué mi vida por mi hermana, y que todo lo demás vino rodado. Antes podía temer que no lo supieran, pero ya lo confesé en la entrevista que se publicó en todos los periódicos, entonces, ¿por qué insisten?

Me asomo al balcón del Edificio de Justicia que está junto al Monumento, es un balcón grande de piedra, majestuoso, donde acostumbraba a salir Snow a dar sus discursos de Año Nuevo, retransmitidos y de obligado visionado en todo Panem. De alguna manera ocupar su lugar me regocija, y pienso que, si puede verme, espero que esto eleve su sufrimiento en el infierno.

Peeta me toma la mano, tiene la piel fría, algo raro en él. Haymitch está a su lado, y al mío esta mi madre, tras nosotros Paylor y Plutarch. Paylor me ha presentado, nada más, todo lo demás me toca a mí.

Es entonces cuando a veo a Cinna. Es el colmo. ¿A cuántas personas más va a revivir mi mente? Está tan atractivo como en vida, su piel oscura, sus párpados dorados, su mirada sabia y tranquila, su amabilidad y cariño. Sonríe y asiente levemente, levanta un pulgar, y yo contesto a la única pregunta para la que fui algo ambigua en la rueda de prensa. Trato de no ser brusca, pero a pesar de que saludo cordialmente a la multitud, cuando lo digo, un silencio estrepitoso recorre todo lo que alcanza mi vista, y todo lo que alcanza mi vista es un maremágnum colosal de personas.

-No puedo, ni quiero, ser presidenta de Panem- hago una pausa, quizá más perjudicial que otra cosa, y explico mis motivos- Agradezco el apoyo, y os pido que lo dirijáis a la actual líder de Panem. Las elecciones son necesarias, todo sistema democrático las ha tenido- trato de hacer memoria del folio y medio que memoricé en el hotel, escrito de mi puño y letra con esfuerzo- ahora que tenéis acceso a las bibliotecas libremente, podéis informaros. Vosotros elegiréis a vuestro gobernante, y seguro que muchos sabéis que alguien como yo, inestable e inmadura, no puede serlo- Cressida seguramente se esté echando las manos en la cabeza, según ella no era beneficioso para nadie que me descalificara frente al pueblo- La guerra me ha destrozado, como a vosotros. Sabéis por lo que he pasado, por lo que ha pasado Peeta- las miradas se dirigen a él, yo trato de dirigir mis ojos a varios puntos de la marea, como me ha indicado Cressida, pero lo cierto es que no quiero dejar de mirar a Cinna, maravilloso y confiado, apostando por mí- no estoy en condiciones de tener ningún papel principal en esto, nunca quise tenerlo, esa es la verdad- hago otra pausa, veo que hay personas que se frotan los ojos- quizá Paylor pueda hacerlo mejor que hasta ahora, pero me gustaría resumiros los logros alcanzados en unas pocas líneas- Plutarch me acerca unas hojas y me alegro de poder leer literalmente lo que allí pone. Es una relación de objetivos alcanzados y en proceso del gobierno actual, entre los pendientes, se encuentra la devolución de los ahorros a los habitantes del antiguo Capitolio, aunque aplicándoles un gravamen importante, es decir, impuestos. A pesar de que no recibirán integras las cantidades confiscadas, los individuos originales de El Capitolio, que se distinguen perfectamente de inmigrantes y ciudadanos que solo han acudido a la manifestación por sus ropas pomposas aunque destartaladas, y su estética de otro tiempo, suspiran de alivio, e incluso se abrazan. Continuo enlistando mejoras y proyectos y cuando acabo recibo unos tímidos, aunque multitudinarios, aplausos.

Mi discurso no se alarga demasiado, finaliza con una mención emotiva de los caídos, con unas palabras de apoyo a la población y con la frase-broche de mi intervención. Las tres palabras que harán de eslogan de toda la campaña política de Paylor:

-Unión, paz y libertad- me llevo los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después los dirijo hacia el tumulto, de alguna manera, hacia Cinna, que me hace un guiño y después, sencillamente, no le vuelvo a verlo más- Hasta siempre.

Silencio. Un silencio tembloroso. Todas las manos que alcanzo a ver alzadas. Peeta me ha soltado la mano para hacer el mismo gesto. Todo el equipo lo realiza, todos unidos. Puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo la expresión firme y llorosa de Peeta, seguramente muy parecida a la mía.

Después de un tiempo, no sé cuánto ¿milésimas de segundo, minutos, años? Bajo mi mano al entender que hasta que yo no lo haga el resto permanecerán erguidos, como estatuas. Cuando me giro, despacio, y dejo de ver a toda esa marea entregada, siento un nudo en la garganta.

Las lágrimas caen en silencio por mis ojos, no convulsiono, no prorrumpo en hipidos ni en un llanto escandaloso, es un llanto lento, extraño, es casi algo bello. Me he despedido de ellos, esa parte inmensa de mi familia, nunca lo había sentido así, como si tuviera cientos, miles de hermanos. Mi madre me besa la sien. Paylor se ha quedado fuera, hilando su propio discurso.

Ya está, apenas media hora y ya no estoy obligada a hacer nada más. Son las doce del mediodía, y realmente no sé cómo gastar lo que queda del tiempo, así que me planteo acudir a algún acto más, como secundaria, sin hablar, sin hacer nada más que estar, dejando que Paylor se haga con su papel y que la población asuma que yo nunca fui nadie, y que ahora lo soy menos.

-Espectacular- musita Peeta, en cuanto la puerta de la habitación se cierra tras él, encierra mi cara entre sus dedos- Yo no sabía dónde poner las manos, pero tú no has temblado ni un instante, los folios que sostenías no se han movido ni un ápice ¿cómo lo has hecho?- me río.

-¿Me lo estás preguntando tú?- Peeta se encoge de hombros.

-Lo digo en serio- suspiro.

-He visto a Cinna, durante todo el tiempo, como antes. Cinna estaba allí- la expresión de mi compañero cambia.

-No

-Sí, Peeta. Así ha sido- Peeta se rasca el pelo, ahora corto, después de que mi estilistas se ocuparan de su look, por suerte han respetado sus rizos naturales y rebeldes. Trato de ignorar su gesto de cavilación, para fijarme tan solo en su aspecto impecable, en su brillante cabello como el sol, sus ojos pacíficos como los cielos, y su tez clara como el alba.

-Puede que sea algo transitorio, sí, debe ser eso. Algo fabricado por tu mente para superar… una etapa- resoplo y me dirijo al baño para retirarme la fina capa de maquillaje, el colorete, y las sombras irisadas de mis párpados. Me seco con la mullida toalla.

-Basta Peeta, no descarto tu teoría, pero no quiero que teorices sobre esto. Haymitch tiene razón, ahora te ha dado por hacer de loquero- Peeta también se lava la cara, se peina hacia atrás el pelo, y me parece especialmente sensual la forma en que una gota de agua diminuta pasa por sus labios entreabiertos de indignación. Una palabra parece asomar entre ellos, pero yo la ahogo, y la empujo de nuevo hacia su garganta.

Le beso. Beso a beso le conduzco hacia la cama, le tumbo, le desvisto. Él insiste, quiere hablar. Recuerdo aquel día, en El Vasallaje, cuando intentaba convencerme de mantener mi vida, de no protegerle a toda costa, y yo le callaba con mis labios.

Y mi ropa también cae a un lado de la cama. No quiero hablar, no quiero pensar. No quiero seguir dándole vueltas a la idea de mi locura. Me siento en paz, estoy cerrando algo que estaba abierto a mi pesar, y experimento un sentimiento nuevo. Mientras antes de mi despedida me sentía desvinculada totalmente del mundo y su dinámica, ahora el mundo, Panem, parece formar parte de mí, y yo de ello, y es curioso que para esto tuviera que decir adiós. Todo lo demás puede esperar, quiero explotar esta alegría.

Peeta se rinde, como no podía ser de otra manera, y se deja amar, como un gatito con la tripa expuesta, esperando cosquillas. Es posible que nunca le haya amado con tanta dedicación, con tanto placer y tanta calma. Con tanto deleite, con tanto equilibrio. Probablemente nunca he estado tan loca como ahora, y sin embargo, no siento nada torturarme mientras hago el amor con Peeta. Todos sus sonidos me llegan más firmes que nunca. Seguramente solo soy yo que, por primera vez, creo realmente en mi capacidad para superar los acontecimientos.

-Te quiero- le digo, en un acceso de súbita sinceridad, en un deseo de trasmitir todo mi amor y, a la vez, frustrada porque es imposible que cualquier expresión verbal condense lo que experimento por Peeta, por mi vida, por mí misma.

Siento el placer más fuerte, concentrado y pacífico de toda mi vida. Es como una explosión de todos mis recuerdos felices, de todas las imágenes bellas, y de todas las sensaciones agradables vividas. Formo parte de algo mayor que los límites de mi cuerpo. Él hunde sus dedos en mi piel, y su suspiro parece una expresión de absoluta rendición.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, por encima del blanco y blando horizonte de la almohada, sé perfectamente que ambos somos personas nuevas. Y por primera vez el sinsajo de mi corazón puede volar a placer.

.

El día en el Nuevo Núcleo pasa con calma, acudo a la entrega de alimentos y enseres, y a dos reuniones internas sobre la campaña electoral. Tras esto salgo a la zona comercial, y me sorprende el civismo de las personas, había pensado que si salía del hotel se abalanzarían sobe mí y Gale no daría abasto en su labor de guarda espaldas, pero no ha sido así. Me reconocen, eso está claro, aunque lleve el pelo suelto, y una vestimenta informal. No solo me reconocen por mi aspecto, me reconocen por la pareja que formo con Peeta.

Los establecimientos del Nuevo Núcleo ofrecen de todo tipo de artículos, lo único que les falta es clientela. Aunque Peeta y yo no estamos economicamente boyantes, la panadería y lo que nos queda del premio en metálico de Los Juegos da lo suficiente como para que podamos permitirnos algunos gastos, así que podemos colaborar con los negocios de la zona. Adquirimos algunas cosas. Peeta, por ejemplo, se deleita en una tienda de mascotas y descubre que hay comida especial para perros, pregunta sobre la alimentación para lobos y el dependiente no sabe qué decir y le da unos palitos de color verde para limpiar la dentadura de Uno. Peeta los compra alegremente, y también una correa y un collar nuevos. Mi madre y Haymitch pasean con nosotros, Haymitch es reacio a adquirir cualquier cosa, pero finalmente cuando mi madre se deleita con el tacto de un pañuelo, él lo compra a escondidas y a ella ya no le queda más remedio que llevárselo puesto.

Mientras camino entre los establecimientos y observo a mi madre, a Haymitch, y a Peeta, froto sin apreciarlo mi colgante de la perla entre los dedos, de repente, sin darme cuenta, acabamos frente a un escaparate de vestidos de boda. Me repelen todos, ostentosos, artificiosos, falsos. Quizá sea yo la que no está al nivel de lo que debe sentirse ante una boda, puede que yo no tenga la suficiente sensibilidad estética o fantasía para apreciar la supuesta majestuosidad de los vestidos.

-No te preocupes, _preciosa_, el tuyo no se parece en nada a estos- Haymitch musita esa frase cerca de mí, y nadie más le escucha. Le miro con gravedad, me dan ganas de sacarle esos ojos burlones y enigmáticos. Antes de que pueda preguntarle mi madre se dirige a él.

-Mira, una chocolatería, a Katniss le encanta el chocolate, ¿quieres ir, cariño?- asiento, y nos dirigimos allí.

El camarero no da crédito cuando nos sentamos en una mesa en el fondo de la sala. Se pone nervioso y se le cae la libreta, cuando Peeta la recoge del suelo él se azora más.

-Gracias señor Mellark- Peeta asiente, y cuando el camarero nos toma nota de los cuatro chocolates y cuatro crepes y se marcha, comenta lo incomodo que se ha sentido.

-Si fuera de otra manera y me trataran así todos los días, puede que llegara un momento en que me creyera que realmente soy valioso- comenta como quién habla del tiempo, mientras juguetea con un terrón de azúcar, que por supuesto hace que mi mente se vaya a otra parte- ¿No?- de repente mira a Haymitch.

-No sé de qué hablas, yo solo fui el pobre chico que perdió a su familia y se dio a la bebida- cojo aire y me atrevo a hablar.

-Supongo que algo así le pasó a Snow, se creía alguien importante, y su ego se iba inflamando a medida que le vitoreaban, olvidando incluso que era aplaudido solo porque todo individuo tenía clavado un cañón en su espalda- Peeta asiente.

-No podría haberlo dicho mejor.

La velada es fantástica, nunca había tenido ocasión de pasar un rato distendido lejos de mi hogar, salvo en casa de Annie. Es agradable la forma en que siento que esto es lo más parecido que tendré a un núcleo familiar, al menos hasta que tenga mi propia familia. El mero hecho de pensar en mi propia familia me lleva a apretar las manos bajo la mesa.

Todo lo que tomamos está delicioso, y el cambio de entorno parece que me beneficia, mis pensamientos se disipan, mis oscuridades se alejan. La neblina que suele poblar mi mente no parece tener espacio entre la jovialidad de nuestras conversaciones. Observo a Haymitch, parece incluso más joven, algo soñador, esperanzado, siento un súbito cariño hacia él y lo que hemos pasado juntos, y una ráfaga de agradecimiento porque, esencialmente, sigo viva porque él existe. Puede que antes no fuera enteramente consciente de esta verdad radical. Me pregunto si mi madre se verá afectada emocionalmente por esto, es arrogante pensarlo, pero inevitablemente me planteo si ella se ha podido enamorar de Haymitch, en parte, porque es el hombre que mantuvo a su hija con vida.

N/A Siento mucho la tardanza quería incluir más cosas en este cap pero como siga esperando no lo subo nunca, GRACIAS por vuestros comentarios, me encantan. Mención especial a **SinsajoI** y a **Guess **ese Guess que siempre que pasa demasiado tiempo de actualización me apremia, jejeje :-P

Besos


	13. Extra: El guardaespaldas

_N/A: supongo que esto no es lo que más os gustaría leer, pero me he visto obligada a escribirlo. Surgió, y tuvo que plasmarse. Gracias por leer, y gracias por comentar =)_

**Extra**

El Guardaespaldas

Johanna me lo advirtió, yo no quise creerla. Cuando no tienes contacto con algo parece que lo has olvidado, al volver a tocarlo retrocedes al pasado como si todo el tiempo que estuviste lejos, en otro mundo, no hubiera pasado. ¿Es que el amor es una condena?

La chica de la madera, del Distrito 7, la misma que fue dos veces vestida de árbol a La Gala, aquella chica, me entendía, había pasado ya por ello.

Empezamos a hablar en la guerra, en el Distrito 13. Cuando Coin me dio un cargo destacado y me retiro mi horario del brazo, a veces hacía guardias por los pasillos, con los soldados del 13. Me sentía valorado, afortunado, y fuerte. Qué estúpido fui, no era más que una marioneta, Coin me utilizó, y lo peor es que me utilizó para dañar a la persona que amaba, mi chica del bosque, mi igual, mi alma gemela.

Johanna no podía pegar ojo, ella compartía habitación con Katniss, solo por eso yo rondaba aquella puerta más que ninguna. Un buen día, Johanna salió de la habitación sollozando y se sentó en el suelo. Era como si yo no existiese; ella estaba allí, destrozada, y yo como un fantasma, sin saber si seguir mi guardia como si no existiera o inclinarme y ofrecerla mi ayuda. Ni una cosa ni la otra.

-No puedes estar aquí- dije en tono autoritario, no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Ella me miró sorprendida, pero no tardó nada en adoptar un gesto duro, parecía que solo con quererlo las lágrimas de su rostro se reabsorbían.

-Tienes menos tacto que un cactus, ¿te parece que me apetezca estar aquí tirada?- le tiendo la mano.

-Tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo.

-¿Y tú trabajo es cuidar que nadie lloriquee por los pasillos?- me coge la mano y la levanto sin esfuerzo, me mira a poca distancia de mi cara, pero yo no me muevo- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo aguardando a que te vayas de esta puerta? ¡Pasas cada diez minutos! Tu obsesión con Katniss no parece compatible con tus nuevos quehaceres.

-Qué sabrás tú, paso por aquí como por cualquier otro lado.

-Sé más de lo que crees- siento un hálito de esperanza.

-¿Te ha hablado de _nosotros_?- Johanna se ríe, su aliento extremadamente caliente me azota los labios, entonces se aleja, sentándose de nuevo en el suelo.

-Oye, no hay un _vosotros_. Esa chica es boba, nada más, la forma en que ama a Peeta nunca la podrías comprender, quizá ni siquiera yo, que por desgracia tampoco soy indiferente a ese chico- me ofusco.

-De dónde sacas eso- pregunto enfadado.

-Tú habrás visto El Vasallaje por televisión, pero yo lo he vivido, y no es solo eso. La veo, he visto lo que guarda en su cajón y sé por qué lo guarda. Veo cómo se escuda en la rabia para que le duela menos el hecho de que su compañero se ha vuelto loco, que ya no siente lo que tan alegremente había ella asumido como suyo.

-No sé de qué hablas, no te entiendo.

-No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, ¿qué hiciste todos esos años que pasasteis juntos? Porque se nota que no sois primos, pero lo que se nota aún más, a leguas, es que no sois ni seréis nada más- noto como mis uñas se clavan en las palmas de mis manos. Odio a Johanna Manson, habla con una certeza y una seguridad repugnantes.

-Te equivocas, cría arrogante.

-Perdona, pero creo que soy algún año mayor que tú- se levanta y se sacude el pijama- Ya saldré, cuando te vayas de una maldita vez, a lamentarme a gusto por mi suerte. Solo te diré una cosa más, que te salga barba no significa que seas adulto.

.

Tocado y hundido en el primer encuentro personal. Pasé más noches por allí y, al final, acabé charlando con Johanna. Ella me contó su experiencia en El Capitolio y como se aferraba a la idea de Peeta en el cuarto de al lado, a su voz, a su apoyo incondicional. Escuchar hablar de las bondades de Peeta me hacía sentir mal, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un interés masoquista en saber qué era lo que podía haber enamorado tanto a Katniss, y Johanna era una fuente de información al respecto.

-Cuando nos quedábamos solos, después de esas horribles sesiones, oía a Peeta al otro lado, él siempre tenía fuerzas para dedicarme unas palabras- veo cómo sonríe en la penumbra- _solo es cuestión de tiempo, Johanna, un día dejaras de sentir el dolor, y un día simplemente desapareceremos. _Hasta sus frases más pesimistas sonaban dulces y cómodas. Cuando ya no teníamos esperanza de ningún tipo, pensar en la muerte era un aliciente.

Me contaba cosas tan horrorosas que no sabía qué decir, así que en una ocasión, me atreví a tomarle la mano, al ver que su pulso temblaba estrepitosamente. Nunca más la vi llorar en mi presencia, pero era evidente que después de haberlo perdido todo en la vida, la partía el alma haberse enamorado de Peeta, el cual, al parecer, estaba empeñado en recordar a Katniss, para bien o para mal.

-He ido a verle muchas veces. Katniss no lo sabe- confiesa Johanna –lo de ese chico no tiene límites, no deja de pensar en ella, aunque solo sea para odiarla. Pero no solo eso. En algún lugar de su cerebro sabe que hay algo más y lo busca de manera febril, y yo no le ayudo- se echa las manos a la cabeza- no soy mejor que Katniss, ¿eh? No le ayudo porque no quiero que la recuerde.

-Es algo bastante feo por tu parte- confirmo, ella me dedica una sonrisa agria.

-¿Qué harías tú?- me encojo de hombros.

-Lo mismo, supongo, por eso prefiero no verle.

Un día me quitaron las guardias, volvieron los horarios y se acabaron las charlas por desafío a la autoridad, ni siquiera recuerdo con nitidez el puñetazo y el dolor en mis nudillos después. Se sucedieron las tardes libres en el bosque con Katniss, las propos, las tácticas de guerra… Solo hablaba con Johanna en algún cruce accidental, pero lo cierto es que echaba de menos hablar con ella, contarnos nuestros respectivos sentimientos y después hablar de la guerra. Ella no era como Katniss, no se escandalizaba con mis ideas, a veces yo podía llegar a sorprenderme con las suyas.

Siempre supe que no podría odiar a Peeta de la misma manera que Katniss no podría dejar de tener esa conexión con él, pero lo que no sabía era que ambos habían forjado aquel vínculo antes de Los Juegos, mucho antes de que yo reparara si quiera en esa niña enjuta y de piel aceitunada que vagaba por la escuela. Johanna me prometió que no hablara de ello, aunque Peeta nunca la dijo que fuera un secreto. Él recordó el día que le dio pan a Katniss cuando ella pasaba una verdadera crisis tras la muerte de su padre, que murió igual que el mío; al parecer acabó desmayada cerca de su casa y él le arrojó unas hogazas; aquel crio siempre iba magullado, sería muy arriesgado para él, su madre podría haberle dado una buena tunda. Conozco a Katniss, no creo que haya olvidado eso, no creo que nunca lo olvidara. A la edad que ocurrió yo la conocí, más tarde, llena de vitalidad y ganas de hacer presas en el bosque, tantas ganas que estaba dispuesta atravesarme incluso a mí si me llegaba a interponer. La recuerdo famélica, y poco tiempo después con una actitud renovada, a mi ella no me importaba demasiado, solo era esa chica a la que se le había muerto el padre en el mismo penoso accidente, otra niña desagraciada acosada por el hambre, la recordaba porque su madre trató a mis hermanos, pero era una persona más en el mundo. Ahora lo miro de otra forma ¿influiría Peeta en ese cambio?

En qué momento se convirtió ella en el eje central de mi mundo… Preferiría que no hubiera pasado.

Fui a rescatar a Peeta porque quería hacer algo por ella, y porque, sinceramente, alguien como él que había salvado tantas vidas en el 13, no merecía acabar de esa manera. Realmente, en la infiltración, no los pusieron en bandeja. Fácil, absolutamente accesible, pero destrozado, todavía no sabía que era una bestia programada para destrozar a Katniss en cuanto tuviera opción. Menudo regalo. Johanna estaba en el cuarto de al lado mojada, helada, con la piel llena de heridas abiertas y supurando pus, tenía los ojos hinchados, la piel amarilla, y estaba muerta de pánico. La envolvimos en mantas y nos la llevamos, igual que a Peeta.

A veces cuando la abrazo entre las sábanas, cuando me animo a quedarme a dormir en su cama, recuerdo su cuerpo en huesos, su piel cetrina y su tacto bajo aquellas mantas, la sensación que me produjo, casi repugnante, de llevar un cadáver en brazos. Entonces la abrazo solo para notar el contraste, y para qué negarlo, porque necesito el calor humano, y quizá no nos amemos, pero de alguna manera mitigamos nuestro dolor.

La guerra acabó. La verdadera chispa de La Revolución, Prim, acabó con ella, y la táctica la elaboré yo, las bombas fueron obra de otros, pero yo creé la ratonera. Odiaba a Coin, me llenó de regocijo que Katniss la matara, porque Coin hizo que me tejiera una trampa a mí mismo.

Tras la guerra estuve mucho tiempo sin ir al Distrito 12, al principio no quería encontrarme con aquel muerto en vida, que había sido mi mejor amiga, y después no quería verla recuperarse al lado de Peeta, aquel chico que siempre había sido moralmente superior a mí, que me hacía sentir una sombra. Poco a poco me di cuenta de que mi campo nunca fue esa moral, que era otro tipo de persona, que no debía tener complejos, y acabé trabajando para El Núcleo como agente de seguridad. Me proporcionaron vivienda en el Distrito 2 y lo cierto es que en el 2 hay trabajo que hacer, allí hay personas que todavía no tienen claro si el resultado de la guerra fue mejor o peor para ellos, las personas desesperadas tienen ideas peligrosas y hay que vigilar de cerca.

Empecé a entrenar, a desarrollarme físicamente, el Nuevo Núcleo heredó los laboratorios del Capitolio y no dudé en ayudar a mi desarrollo con diferentes sustancias, aunque era extraño doparse con lo mismo que habían utilizado los agentes de la paz. Cuando mi masa muscular aumentó lo suficiente dejé las sustancias, continué mi entrenamiento, me convertí en soldado de alto rango en apenas unos meses; el más joven del escuadrón de Vigilancia y protección sigilosa. Poco a poco fui haciendo pequeñas misiones de infiltración y de seguridad, me sentía realizado. No me faltaban opciones donde elegir para tener sexo, pero lo cierto es que me sentía muy solo; llegaba a casa, encendía el televisor, y me dormía fumando un cigarrillo. Como un viejo abandonado.

Fue un fin de semana cualquiera, ni siquiera recuerdo de qué estación, creo que primavera, cuando fui a ver a Johanna. Estaba harto, desquiciado, de estar solo y de tener sexo con desconocidas. Me miró con un gesto extraño y me invitó a pasar. Me preguntó cómo sabía su dirección y por toda respuesta le dije a qué me dedicaba. Quiso saber si había olvidado a Katniss, la dije que sí (pues no pensaba en ella) ella me dijo que no, me ofusqué y me fui por donde había venido. Volví dos días más tarde, la besé, e hicimos el amor. Ni siquiera sé de dónde salió ese impulso tan descabellado.

Dormir juntos fue algo progresivo. Empezó solo porque me daba pereza marcharme. Ahora nos vemos cada cierto tiempo. Recuerdo su advertencia como si fuera ayer.

Paylor quería recuperar la voz de Katniss, incluso si eso le costaba la presidencia, porque sabía que el pueblo tenía preguntas, y tenía un vacío causado por la repentina desaparición de su líder.

Yo estaba cada vez mejor, no fumaba tanto, no estaba tan nervioso. Relacionarme con Johanna me aplacaba, de hecho, ni siquiera tenía relaciones con otras mujeres. Johanna estaba todavía enamorada de Peeta, así que no tenía por qué temer que lo nuestro se convirtiera en algo más serio, era sencillamente imposible. Estaba a gusto, y sobretodo, me sentía preparado para ver a Katniss. Por todo esto recibí de buen talante la noticia de que Katniss accedía a entrevistarse con el gobierno de Paylor (lo cual me incluía).

-Eso es lo que parece, parece que ha pasado todo pero cuando vuelves a ver a esa persona, a tenerla cerca, lo vuelves a sentir y entiendes que lo único que ha pasado es el tiempo.

Johanna estaba convencida de ello, porque le había ocurrido con Peeta. Katniss y Peeta, que ya vivían juntos desde hacía tiempo, habían ido a visitarles, al parecer Johanna creyó tenerlo superado, pero al verlo de nuevo comprobó lo contrario. Supongo que somos ambos unos ridículos.

El primer día en que la vi y me perdonó, me sentí aliviado, ciertamente no me pareció amarla, incluso sentía algo incipiente por Johanna; pero en la soledad de mi casa volvieron los oscuros pensamientos, los complejos, el arrepentimiento, lo que pudo haber sido, lo que es.

Ahora el pasado me martiriza, lo he intentado todo, pero sigo viéndola como algo que pudo ser mío, mi elemento, lo que amo. Quizá no sea más que cabezonería. Empezar una relación formal con Johanna es un absurdo, ninguno hemos olvidado a nuestros respectivos amores platónicos, pero en un acceso de ira lo hemos intentado; no sé si lo somos o solo lo fingimos, pareja, novios, cualquiera cosa. Es estúpido.

.

Veo a Katniss y a Peeta por el rabillo del ojo, entrando al hotel, mientras oteo los alrededores. Ellos no lo saben, pero podrían ser atacados por cualquier extremista, o cualquier infiltrado de Nueva Era, el partido político (y seguramente terrorista) de Nestor Coin. Todavía no he podido encontrar pruebas determinantes de la implicación del partido del hermano de Coin en los altercados que se producen en algunos distritos.

Ellos entran sanos y salvos, cogidos de la mano. Katniss tiene un aspecto saludable, bastante feliz. Tiene la piel más oscura que de costumbre, ligeramente tostada, los pómulos coloreados, las mejillas ya no se le hunden en la cara, los ojos tienen un brillo especial. Lleva la perla que le regaló Peeta, como todos pudimos ver en televisión, colgada de una fina cadena al cuello. Se adoran, está claro. Peeta está desgreñado, algo dejado en su aspecto, incluso en su condición física, está fuerte, pero creo que ha perdido tonicidad, sea como sea está más que satisfecho con su vida.

Sigo sin poder odiarle, por supuesto, y tampoco quiero. No es solo eso, le admiro. Hace un tiempo estuvo en un tratamiento de hipnosis, todo se sabe en la cúpula del gobierno, y parece ser que lo superó. Es un hombre que nunca se quedará sin sonrisa, yo sin embargo soy como un aguilucho gris, volando en círculos sobre mis problemas. Ya estoy otra vez.

Vago por los alrededores del hotel hasta que mi joven compañero me releva. Me siento una especie de perro de presa abandonado a su suerte, sin rumbo, sin aliciente. Buscando donde hincar el diente y desahogarse.

Me he convertido en el vigilante personal de los Amantes Afortunados. En el personaje más solitario de esta historia, en el absurdo guardaespaldas no correspondido.

Supongo que todo pasa, que esto también pasará. Al menos, me gustaría que Johanna estuviera conmigo, pero lo que me espera es mi cuarto de hotel, vacío, frío e impersonal, como mi alma.


	14. Una amenaza invisible

_N/A: no creo haber repasado lo suficiente este capítulo, espero no arrepentirme de haberlo subido porque esté lleno de fallos o cosas que debieran pulirse, ya me diréis. Gracias por leer :-)_

**Capítulo 12**

_Una amenaza invisible_

Con la visita al Distrito 1 vuelven los recuerdos de los tributos y con ellos, mis pesadillas. En sueños vuelvo a matar a Marvel para intentar proteger a Rue, y vuelvo a ver a Glimmer morir cubierta de supurantes pústulas debido a las picaduras de rastrevíspulas. Aunque cada vez chillaba menos en mis pesadillas, esta noche, siento desde los más profundo de mi pecho nacer, crecer y salir de mi garganta, un grito fantasmal y horroroso, antes de que me pueda dar cuenta mi cara húmeda de sudor está pegada contra el pecho de Peeta, y su mano me aprieta contra él. Estoy temblando y tengo mucho frío, pero este frío no viene de fuera, está en mi interior.

A penas vuelvo a quedarme dormida cuando siento los dedos de Peeta presionarme la espalda, tengo una reminiscencia de sus crisis, pero creo que es imposible una recaída después del tratamiento. Me enderezo un poco, y veo que sus ojos se mueven bajo sus párpados; debe ser la primera vez que intuyo que está soñando.

-¿Peeta?

-No te muevas Katniss- susurra- no importa lo que me haga, no te muevas.

-¿Qué dices, qué está pasando?- susurro. Tiembla un poco, al descubrir que puedo preguntarle en sueños me cuesta despertarle.

-Oye no va a matarme, tú no te muevas, nos quieren vivos- de repente se queda muy quieto y sin respirar y entonces le sacudo un poco. Me mira como si fuera la primera vez que me ve en años y me abraza.

-¿Qué pasaba?

-Nada.

-Insisto- me mira fijamente.

-Un sueño absurdo, alguien me retenía apuntándome con una pistola, tu intentabas ayudarme y cuando te moviste te dispararon- se rasca la nuca- hacía tiempo que no soñaba este tipo de cosas…

-¿Y por qué has soñado algo así?- sacude la cabeza- ¿temes algo..?

-Creo que es porque estamos en el Distrito de los profesionales. Supongo que temo que alguien pueda ser una amenaza para nosotros, para ti, no lo sé- me tumbo boca arriba, nos tomamos la mano.

-Yo también lo pienso.

.

Nada tiene que ver el recibimiento en el Nuevo Núcleo con el que nos encontramos en los Distritos 1 y 2. No solo porque el partido El Regreso está presente, con sus consignas y su aspecto de cuervos. Mientras en el Núcleo nos recibieron personas venidas de todo Panem, y eclipsaban las miradas grises y neutrales de los autóctonos, en los Distritos profesionales la marea está dividida entre la añoranza de los tiempos en los que luchaban por su patria, los que sencillamente no habían creído nunca en el Sinsajo y un puñado de gente indefinida. No había pancartas en las que se reclamara mi presidencia, si no pancartas en las que se reclamaban unas nuevas elecciones, incluso consignas de apoyo a los partidos emergentes. Mi discurso fue mecánico, y ante la insatisfacción general, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que abrir una ronda de preguntas. Las preguntas más duras vinieron de los disidentes, aquellos que me acusaban de haber acabado con la unidad nacionalista de Panem, aquellos que gustosamente cedieron a sus hijos para luchar por su nación. Ante aquello poco tenía qué decir, el mensaje de Snow todavía lo llevaban en su interior, y ahora que no sabían qué hacer con toda esa ansia de identificarse en una lucha por lo que consideraban suyo, no me salían las palabras, fue ahí cuando tocó el turno de Peeta, hizo el papel que debía, un papel sin ninguna teatralidad.

Enumeró una por una todas las atrocidades del Capitolio, lo documentó con datos cedidos por el gobierno de Panem, y todas esas pruebas de injusticia social fueron coronadas con una sola frase, pesada como una losa, acusadora, como el dedo de la justicia.

-Si dormíais a gusto, con el estómago lleno, gracias a la desgracia ajena, si estabais dispuestos a usar a vuestros hijos como moneda de cambio, ahora, espero que no podáis pegar ojo.

Sin duda la actitud de Peeta distaba mucho de la amabilidad, quizá era un discurso demasiado aleccionador, de cualquier forma, desde luego, no sería el nuevo gobierno el más indicado para personas con ansia de sangre. Por suerte, al observar mejor, pude darme cuenta de que parte del gentío se muestra neutral y expectante, quizás ellos nunca tuvieron claro que aquella patria, supuestamente grande y fuerte, fuera merecedora de sus sacrificios.

Paylor se encargó de mostrarle las salidas a aquella multitud que había dejado de ser la fábrica de agentes de la paz que eran. Podían alistarse en los nuevos ejércitos de seguridad, podían luchar por su país, pero ya no podrían recibir privilegios gracias a la barbarie. ¿Querrían eso en lo más profundo de su interior la mayor parte de los habitantes de aquellos Distritos? Mis dudas se disiparon cuando alguien en el Distrito 1 gritó "¡Por la paz!" hizo el gesto del 13 y marcó la señal que me permitiría diferenciar a los disidentes de los que estaban dispuestos a vivir en una sociedad más civilizada. No fueron todos, ni mucho menos, pero muchas manos con el pulgar y el meñique tocándose se alzaron.

En el Distrito 2 ese momento lo provocó Peeta, cuando tras un discurso similar fue él mismo quién exclamó la consigna "Por la paz" y le siguieron tímidamente un aluvión de manos. Había esperanza.

El Distrito 3 rezumaba simpatía, y no era algo que debiera sorprenderme, pues fue uno de los primero distritos en unirse a la rebelión. Allí, reconocí algunas caras en las primeras filas, que ya había visto en el Núcleo, aunque ya no llevaban sus pancartas de "Sinsajo presidenta", al parecer el mensaje que había retransmitido desde el núcleo había calado y se había propagado rápidamente. En esta ocasión Beete nos acompañó en el evento, haciendo un emotivo homenaje a Wiress, que murió en el vasallaje. Su imagen se retransmitió en grandes pantallas, y se guardó un minuto de silencio en su honor.

En el Distrito 4 nos encontramos con Johanna y Annie en nuestro tiempo libre, fuera de agenda. Fue también una recepción dividida, pues en este distrito los niños eran entrenados para participar en Los Juegos, de hecho, me sorprendió ver que realmente era un distrito llenos de familias numerosas que no sabían qué hacer con tantos hijos; con el Capitolio, recibían una generosa manutención con el entrenamiento, ahora, solo eran bocas que alimentar. El homenaje a Mags y Finick fue tremendo, todos, ya fuera por consideración o por fervor, participaron en él, y se hizo una gran ofrenda de flores en el Monumento a los caídos. Annie no apareció por allí, yo ya lo sabía, había hablado con ella por teléfono, estaba claro que Annie ya hacía suficiente homenaje todos los días a través de Finny.

Pasamos la tarde con Annie, Johanna y el bebé, y me doy cuenta que Finny es el único ser perfecto que he conocido. Nos bañamos en la playa, cenamos juntos y, al final del día, me quedo dormida en el sofá mientras contemplo a Peeta acunar al pequeño, y a Annie mirar a su hijo con los ojos llenos de paz. Alguien me lleva a la cama y, al día siguiente, me despierto envuelta en el olor dulzón de todo lo que envuelve a Finny, y a la brisa cargada de salitre que entra por la ventana. Peeta respira profundamente a mi lado, observo la línea de su garganta, la delineación de sus músculos, su mano suave y fuerte posada en las sábanas, y vuelvo a dormir.

.

Los Distrito mostraron su apoyo al gobierno sin cortapisas. Como en todos los distritos anteriores, también aquí homenajeamos a los tributos caídos. El Distrito 7 trajo al recuerdo a su tributo vivo: Johanna, aunque ella no quiso estar allí.

En el Distrito 8 me salté mi propio guión, había desechado la idea de hablar de Bonnie y Twill, pero finalmente lo hice. En ningún momento pensé que dos lágrimas frías y silenciosas se escaparían de mis ojos al contar su historia, pero sin duda lo que había descartado del todo era que estuvieran vivas. Paylor lo sabía, y preparó la sorpresa. La odié, hasta que vi como la chica desvaída de pelo castaño, piel pálida, y una ligera cojera salió de la multitud, y como a su lado se distinguía una mujer mayor, de ojos claros. También odié a Bonnie y Twill porque nunca me escribieron para decirme "ey, Katniss, no hemos muerto". Pero sobretodo las odiaba porque estaba llorando sin poder evitarlo. Se perdieron por la puerta del Edificio de Justicia para subir al balcón, yo no sabía qué hacer, mi congoja y nerviosismo estaba retransmitiéndose por todo Panem, dirigí una feroz mirada a Paylor que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Ellas me sonreían con una paz pasmosa, llegaron hasta a mí y me abrazaron, por un momento pensé que lo estaba imaginando todo, quizá soñándolo, pero no era así, era real. Era real y yo era feliz, dos personas habían vuelto a la vida. No. Dos personas no habían muerto.

Bonnie y Twill sobrevivieron de manera espectacular en el bosque, en gran parte gracias al refugio de mi padre. Bonnie, que había sido maestra en el Distrito 8, en realidad había dejado bien atada su escapada, había quién sabía a dónde había puesto pie, y los rebeldes del 8 dieron con ellas y aunque nunca llegaron al 13, permanecieron refugiadas en su distrito, incomunicadas pero seguras.

-Siento no haberos creído - las dije entre sollozos, y ellas perdonaron, porque nunca me habían guardado ningún rencor.

El apoyo del Distrito 8 a su líder Paylor era indudable. Nadie allí me reclamaba, todo el reconocimiento era para ella porque ella era natural del Distrito 8 y siempre había sido su líder, especialmente durante la rebelión. Allí fue cuando Paylor y yo, a pesar del desasosiego que me había hecho pasar, nos dimos la mano y las alzamos juntas, recibiendo el clamor general.

Después de aquella catarsis los Distritos 9 y 10 fueron más llevaderos, todo lo llevadero que se pueda imaginar teniendo en cuenta que todos los distritos me traen recuerdos de sangre y muerte.

El Distrito 11 volvió a partirme el alma, no solo por la pérdida de Rue, sino por comprobar que, efectivamente, su familia fue asesinada por mi osadía. A penas tuve palabras, apenas tuve entereza, sin embargo, visitar los campos me hizo sentir a Rue.

Aquella tarde solo quise salir con Peeta, no quería ninguna compañía, ni la de mi madre, ni Haymitch, ni mucho menos Gale guardándonos las espaldas. Peeta y yo andamos hasta acabar agotados, las personas que vivían en aquellas chozas de aspecto antiguo, me recibían con los brazos abiertos, querían cebarnos con alimentos hechos por ellos mismos, y no dejaban de cubrirnos de besos y abrazos. Por fin salimos a campo abierto y entre las cosechas, un pájaro nos siguió hasta la puesta de sol. Dada mi última patología, el ver a Prim y a Cinna, pensé que vería a Rue, pero todo lo que llegué a experimentar fue creer que de alguna manera, ese pájaro que trinaba, me seguía, y me miraba, me traía el espíritu lejano de ella.

Si los pájaros pudieran sonreír, diría que al ponerse el sol, cuando los campesinos cantaron su canción de tres notas, ese pájaro me sonrió antes de perderse en el horizonte.

Volví cantando la misma canción que despidió a Rue de la vida.

.

Estamos en el 13, un lugar gris. Siguen viviendo bajo tierra, aunque algunas casas prefabricadas salpican la superficie. Hay mercadillos con aspecto de juguete. La población no se deja ver, los pocos transeúntes tienen un gesto adusto. Nos alojamos en una de esas casas prefabricadas. Esto podría ser cualquier cosa, pero nunca podría llamarse hogar.

La hostilidad con la que somos recibidos nos empequeñece, tanto Peeta como yo nos pasamos toda la tarde de preparación del discurso callados y taciturnos.

Peeta está sentado con los brazos reposados a lo largo de los reposa brazos de un enorme sofá con aspecto incómodo, las piernas ligeramente flexionadas, con las rodillas muy distantes una de la otra. Repaso por vigésima vez mi discurso, un discurso que pasa de puntillas sobre el asesinato de Coin (ya hable sobre ello en la entrevista), entra un poco más en detalle sobre mis sospechas sobre ella y se desarrolla en todas las sospechas sobre el que pretende ser el nuevo gobierno. Todo ello abalado con informes del gobierno de Paylor. No sé si esto hará que confíen en mí o que acaben de odiarme. Dejo caer un resoplido, estoy cansada, porque está claro que no me gustan las multitudes, no me gustan los discursos, ni siquiera me gustan las ovaciones. Alcanzo a Peeta, ocupo el espacio entre sus piernas, él repara en mí con unos segundos de desfase, como si estuviera en un mundo muy lejano y de este no le llegara ni mi presencia entre sus piernas. Me hago un ovillo ahí, y sigo leyendo los papeles, leo varios párrafos, miro a un punto fijo y repito el discurso en mi mente.

-Cómo lo llevas- pregunta Peeta, mientras peina mi melena entre sus manos.

-Bastante memorizado- me besa suavemente los labios, y retira con delicadeza los papeles de mis manos y los deja en la mesa de centro- ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estabas?- se encoge de hombros.

-No lo sé, no me siento seguro aquí. Creo que esta gente está realmente insatisfecha, y creo que algo se nos escapa de todo esto. Hay una intención que va más allá de ganar unas elecciones- se remueve el pelo- he estado leyendo, creo que me gusta la historia- sonrío, hay algo de la faceta lectora y culta de Peeta que me resulta embriagador- y hay lugares que nunca se integran y buscan su propio camino ¿entiendes?

-No lo había pensado.

Peeta me cuenta historias de naciones fragmentadas, de lugares convulsos, incluso se levanta para coger un libro tan ancho que me impresiona ver sobresalir el marca-páginas en lo que debe de ser la hoja setecientos y mucho.

-Esta no será tu lectura ligera, ¿no?- Peeta me mira serio, no está acostumbrado a que bromeé, después ríe.

-Idiota.

Me lee algún capítulo, habla de cosas que jamás se me habrían pasado por la cabeza, de naciones que fueron totalmente destruidas, continentes enteros. Me doy cuenta de que el mundo era inmenso, y ahora, somos una porción insignificante de la tierra.

-¿Y qué hay ahora allí?- pregunto, pensando en aquellos continentes, pensando, quizá, en cambiar radicalmente de vida en un mundo nuevo, donde nadie nos conozca.

-Tierra yerma, contaminación, lugares donde no crece ni una planta- veo imágenes en blanco y negro, retratos de personas de otro tiempo, historias que me son imposibles de concebir. Y volvemos al tema de los territorios que no colaboran, que en un momento dado deciden que son otra nación.

-Así que esa es tu teoría, crees que el Distrito 13 irá más allá- Peeta asiente- mejor para nosotros, ¿no crees?- a penas lo he preguntado cuando me doy cuenta, casi hablamos al unísono.

-Las armas nucleares.

-Siguen activas- murmuro.

-Estoy seguro de que Paylor tiene un plan para desmantelar esas armas, y si es así, les interesará negociar con Nestor Coin. Tenemos que conseguir información sobre ello- me apoyo en su pecho, busco su corazón, y acaricio la perla entre mis dedos.

-No veo la utilidad de ir más allá- musito- ¿Por qué tendríamos que investigar nosotros? No podemos hacer nada contra sus armas, eso ya es una misión de seguridad- Peeta suspira, me estrecha y me besa la frente. Entonces su mirada, azul y cristalina, repara en mi clavícula, recorre la cadena de plata con sus ojos y su mirada termina de perderse por el casi imperceptible surco que se forma entre mis senos. Conozco esa mirada. Me acaricia con los dedos, tiemblo brevemente.

Si hay algo que necesita, es dejar de pensar, y si hay algo que necesito yo, es sentirle. Me levanto lentamente, le tomo la mano y él me sigue.

El dormitorio es realmente sobrio. La cama está vestida con sábanas rígidas y ásperas, el colchón es duro, la almohada es tan fina como un folio.

-Vuelvo a sentirlo, vuelvo a sentir que mientras no estemos seguros, hay que seguir luchando- susurra, mientras le beso el cuello- Tenemos acceso al gobierno, y podríamos tener acceso a Defensa- un tirante se desliza por mi brazo. Siento un escalofrío, coloco el tirante sobre el lugar donde estaba.

-¿Acceso a Defensa? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto, a la defensiva.

-De Gale.

Desde luego, si hay algo que no pensaba escuchar nunca en una cama junto a Peeta, es el nombre de Gale. Me levanto, y siento como si se hubiera echado una maldición en esta cama, en este dormitorio.

-¿Quieres que interrogue a Gale? ¿Para qué?- me siento en el borde la cama, y me llevo las manos a la nuca. Por suerte, hasta mañana no tenemos el discurso en el Edificio de Justicia, tengo toda la noche y toda la mañana de mañana para relajarme.

-Para nada, perdona- Peeta se sienta tras de mí, sus piernas abiertas me flanquean, comienza a besarme los hombros y el cuello.

-Oye, voy a seguir repasando el discurso- noto su frente apoyada en mi espalda.

-Últimamente hablo demasiado, ¿verdad?- me levanto, y le dirijo una mirada malhumorada.

-Sí- miento.

.

Salgo a tomar el aire después de la cena, mientras Peeta lee su extenso libro, de vuelta al sofá, con una concentración febril. Cuál es mi sorpresa cuando veo a Gale sentado en el rellano, fumando un cigarrillo. Al escucharme tras él se levanta abruptamente y tira el cigarrillo al suelo, espachurrándolo con el pie. Casi parece que se cuadra, como si yo fuera un teniente militar y él un soldado raso.

-Descanse soldado Hawertone- le digo, haciendo un gesto leve con la mano cerca de mi frente, él se ríe, su sonrisa es familiar, después de mucho tiempo, se parece a mi amigo Gale.

-Soldado Everdeen- asiente. Ambos nos sentamos en el rellano. En realidad no me gusta que Gale merodee por las inmediaciones al lugar donde me hospedo, pero desde luego me gusta menos descubrir cuatro guardas en diferentes puntos de los alrededores.

-¿Desde cuándo fumas?- pregunto, tras un prolongado silencio.

-Da la sensación que desde siempre- sonríe, con sus dientes extremadamente blancos. Los músculos de su cuello se marcan con cualquier gesto que realice.

-Vaya, pues qué bien lo ocultabas- cojo una piedrecilla y la tiro a lo lejos.

-Sí… cómo tantas cosas- le miro alarmada, y trato de no interpretar sus palabras.

-Gale, ¿va todo bien?- inquiero, él me mira como si le pusiera en un apuro, entonces puntualizo –quiero decir, ¿debería preocuparme que cinco guardas de seguridad custodien los alrededores?- se muerde el labio ligeramente.

-Es un tema muy complejo, verás, hay locos en todas partes, ¿sabes? Te puede hacer daño con la misma pasión un admirador como un enemigo.

-Por favor, Gale, ¿qué te han hecho?

-Son cosas que te enseñan en Defensa. No te sorprendas. Paylor ha sufrido ataques de los dos tipos- pone gesto de sorpresa, supongo que no me tenía que contar eso. Pero aquí, en penumbras, en confianza, parece que somos los dos amigos que charlaban de sus cosas en el bosque, sin cortapisas.

-Me interesa más el tema de los enemigos que el de los admiradores- sonrío. Se encoge de hombros.

-Nadie con nombre y apellidos, supongo- se vuelve a hacer el silencio, veo que toca de forma nerviosa su bolsillo.

-Por mí no te cortes- musito, y finalmente saca su pitillera y enciende un cigarro, aspirando el humo con gran placer.

-Oye, ¿cómo llevas lo de tu madre? Es muy raro, ¿no?- hace una pausa para tomar otra calada- ¿Haymitch? Nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza- Tiro otra piedrecita a la oscuridad. Mirar al fondo de la nada, de este lugar inhóspito y minimalista, me hace sentir en un sueño extraño. Las casas prefabricadas recortan el azul de la noche trazando siluetas irreales.

-Sí, es raro, inesperado. Supongo que debí sospecharlo, pero estaba demasiado anulada para darme cuenta- me parece vislumbrar que Gale se ruboriza.

-Fue una suerte que Peeta se recuperara a tiempo- suelta, mirándome con aflicción, y noto esa punzada en el pecho, ese poso de amargura en Gale.

-Me devolvió la vida- confieso, pero lo siguiente lo guardo para mí misma "por segunda vez"- ¿y tú?- pregunto con temor y una cierta aspereza, durante un tiempo me pregunté cómo superaría Gale todo lo vivido, pero después, cuando mi supuesto mejor amigo me abandonó, aprendí a dejar de preguntarme por él.

-¿Yo? Me he limitado a no pensar. Entreno, trabajo, entreno, me alimento, descanso…

-Y sales con Johanna.

-Y salgo con Johanna- no me mira a los ojos cuando lo dice, en su lugar, carraspea.

Se vuelve a hacer el silencio entre nosotros, hasta que lo rompo con un gruñido, me levanto, estiro los brazos y decido volver al apartamento. A modo de despedida, le doy una palmada a Gale en el hombro, está tan duro que incluso me hago daño.

En el interior de la casa, Peeta sigue en el mismo sillón, parece que sigue leyendo con los ojos entrecerrados, pero cuando me acerco compruebo que está dormido. Retiro el libro de sus manos y le dirijo a la cama, trata de meterse entre las sábanas vestido, así que le quito la ropa y al final se acurruca en el duro colchón, me busca torpemente, y se duerme estrechándome contra él.

-Gracias por salvarme la vida- le digo al oído, se encoge un poco, y sigue durmiendo profundamente.

Aunque intento pensar en cosas reconfortantes antes de dormir, como por ejemplo, estar de nuevo en nuestro hogar, el huerto en un día soleado, o el bosque, tengo sueños angustiosos en algún momento de la madrugada. En mi sueño, Coin y su hermano están juntos y amenazan Panem con ataques de misiles nucleares. El sueño es bastante ridículo, tanto, que en un momento dado me doy cuenta de que estoy soñando y despierto. Los misiles son gigantes, y apuntan a cada distrito desde una especie de rudimentario cañón de dimensiones imposibles. Cuando despierto bebo mucha agua y siento la necesidad de saber si realmente el 13 es una amenaza para la seguridad de Panem.

Cuando vuelvo a cerrar los ojos vuelvo a soñar, pero esta vez es un sueño muy distinto. Estoy en el colegio, todos a mi alrededor son niños de entre cinco y siete años. Veo a Peeta entre ellos, una señora le agarra con fuerza de la mano y le llama inútil, cuando le suelta, veo que le ha dejado una marca muy roja en la muñeca. Me acerco al niño, y le tomo la mano. Peeta me mira con sus ojos grandes y azules, muy brillantes, recuerdo vagamente sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios finos y su mirada clara, lo recuerdo poco, porque no tenía tiempo para fijarme en él. Aunque él es un niño, yo sigo teniendo mi edad actual, le tomo la mano y le pregunto si le duele, pero entonces él solo me dice:

-¿Hablo demasiado, verdad?- y no sé por qué, aquella pregunta me parte el alma.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunamos, le digo a Peeta que él nunca habla demasiado, que me gusta escucharle, y que no deje de contarme lo que piensa. Él frunce el ceño extrañado, sonríe, y asiente, y continúa comiendo cereales con leche como si nada.

.

He dado mi discurso en el balcón del Edificio de Justicia, como en los anteriores Distritos. He vapuleado todo lo que he podido al partido Nueva Era, y Nestor me ha mirado impertérrito desde la primera línea de personas que se encontraba en el patio. La multitud era escasísima, y sospecho que solo concurría por mera curiosidad, sin embargo, un sector de la misma miraba con cierta admiración a Peeta, que al fin y al cabo salvó el Distrito a costa de su propia integridad.

En cualquier caso es evidente la división de posturas en el 13, como también lo es el oportunismo de Nestor Coin, al menos para mí. De hecho, Coin pide la palabra y nadie se la niega, para dar ejemplo de democracia, una palabra hasta hace poco desconocida en Panem. Paylor soporta estoicamente que suba al palco, y él expone con seriedad y fingida franqueza su plan de gobierno aunque, curiosamente, en lugar de arremeter contra mí por el asesinato de su hermana, trata de hacerme ver como una víctima más de la mala gestión de Paylor. En realidad, paso un rato bastante malo, en especial cuando aquel hombre espigado y frío, tan sorprendentemente parecido a Coin, me rodea con su brazo largo y ligero, para demostrar que no me guarda ningún rencor.

Como no tengo un discurso de contra ataque, todo el alegato de Coin contra el gobierno de Paylor cierra el evento comunicativo, dejando una sensación de extrañeza en el equipo, y rodeando al líder de la oposición de un halo de sinceridad e inteligencia, que dista mucho de la realidad. Lo cierto es que su programa es estúpido, habla de la seguridad, de la unión, y de la integridad del país, incide en exceso en la protección de los habitantes, y habla de los hurtos, los robos con violencia y los "incidentes violentos" que se están produciendo por todo Panem de forma paternalista. Cuando va a abandonar el balcón, cuando casi ha desaparecido, me pregunto por qué si le importa tanto la seguridad de la población, sigue manteniendo activa su fuerza nuclear, ¿por qué es así, no? No lo sé, pero me arriesgo, antes de pensarlo cojo el micrófono y se lo pregunto.

Veo como muchas personas fruncen el ceño.

-Oh vamos, señorita Everdeen, le han informado mal. Nosotros no tenemos ningún tipo de armamento nuclear funcional.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?- dice Peeta, acercándose a mi micrófono y rozándome el hombro con su camiseta. Nestor Coin se queda muy quieto, sus ojos parecen chisporrotear chispas heladas.

-Quiero decir que esas armas no son una amenaza porque se encuentran obsoletas, inservibles- comenta, acercándose a su propio micrófono.

-Si es así- prosigo- me gustaría que Paylor confirmara que los misiles nucleares fueron desmantelados- veo que Paylor me dirige una mirada grave y niega con la cabeza- Señora Presidenta- me dirijo hacia ella, cientos de ojos lo hacen también- podría por favor…

-No- interrumpe, de mala gana- no han sido desmantelados, o al menos, no hemos sido informados de ello- veo como Coin urde a velocidad de vértigo un plan b.

-¿Qué pretende decir, Sinsajo? ¿Acaso no fueron esos misiles los que nos mantuvieron a salvo de la tiranía del Capitolio?- levanta las palmas hacia el cielo y barre con la mirada las cabezas que se alzan para mirarnos.

-Oiga- continúo- ¿Son o no "funcionales"? ¿Es comparable el Gobierno del Nuevo Núcleo con el antiguo gobierno?- me obligo a dirigirle una sonrisa burlona.

-Se nota que es joven, si no fuera tan joven, sabría que nunca se está del todo seguro- esta vez podría reírme de verdad, porque si hay algo de lo que podré estar completamente es de eso.

-¿Sabe lo que creo?- suelto, después de sostenerle la mirada en completo silencio- creo que el verdadero peligro está en su partido, en la Dictadura del miedo que pretende imponer. El Nuevo Núcleo no es ninguna amenaza, han creado leyes justas, han eliminado Los Juegos, y cuentan con la décima parte de soldados que el gobierno anterior. Sin embargo, su partido, sigue apuntándoles con sus misiles- me cuesta creer que esta retahíla política este saliendo de mis labios.

-No tienes ni idea de…- ignoro su interrupción.

-Un solo misil ¿cuánta fuerza tiene? No lo sé… ¿podría destruir un distrito entero?- alguien carraspea cerca de mi micrófono, es Gale, con las manos a la espalda y gesto elegante, fuerte y profesional dentro de su uniforme.

-Aproximadamente las dimensiones de los Distritos 11, 8 y 13 juntos- concreta, y añade: -con dos de los 23 misiles de los que están armados podrían destruir medio Panem- Paylor, a la que nunca he visto torcer los labios con brusquedad hasta hoy, parecía amonestar a Gale solo con la mirada.

-Se están equivocando con sus alarmistas conclusiones, y sus tergiversaciones malintencionadas- dice Coin, elevando la voz, compruebo que para mantener un tono grave y severo debe mantener un tono bajo, porque al elevarlo, desafina. Eso le da un aire de patético- si realmente les interesa la seguridad de Panem, lo correcto no es hablarlo de esta forma infundada.

-Muy bien- carraspea Paylor, uniéndose a la ofensiva sin remedio- si lo que quiere es preparar un discurso a medida, hágalo, pero hágalo bien, porque nosotros lo haremos concienzudamente- dirige una mirada tenaz al líder de la oposición, despide al gentío, y nos disolvemos, preparados para la reprimenda.

Sin embargo, la reprimenda no llega, por lo menos, no a Peeta ni a mí. Paylor solo se dirige a Gale, y se lo lleva a otra estancia, mientras Plutarch nos mira negando con la cabeza en silencio, después se acerca y nos susurra: "en realidad ha estado bastante bien".

.

Tras el acto, se celebra un buffet libre en el salón principal del Edificio de Justicia, la gente puede comer allí o llevarse la comida en bolsitas de papel.

Voy por los mostradores poniendo diferentes alimentos en mi bandeja: puré de calabaza, estofado, ensalada de rúcula, pavo asado, patatas fritas, etc. Lo cierto es que estoy hambrienta, supongo que por los nervios que me ha causado la improvisación. Peeta se ríe de mí mientras sirve en la suya cantidades modestas y variadas. Nos sentamos en una mesa junto con mi madre y Haymitch y con el equipo de gobierno. Mi madre me frota el hombro y hace un leve asentimiento, lo que quiere decir que le ha gustado mi intervención. En una mesa próxima se encuentran Gale y sus compañeros de Defensa, le localizo sin pretenderlo y veo que parte pan con energía, detecta mi mirada y me guiña un ojo simpáticamente.

-Qué le pasa a Gale, ¿le ha dado un tic?- dice Peeta mientras adereza su ensalada, me mira brevemente con una media sonrisa- es broma.

-Ayer descubrí que vigilaban el apartamento.

-Lo sé, iba a salir contigo pero vi que estabais charlando en el rellano- le observo brevemente, tratando de atisbar si está molesto por ello.

-Parece una protección excesiva- alcanzo el aliño y aderezo también mi ensalada, aunque después de hacerlo me lanzo a la comida caliente dejándola para lo último.

-No creo.

-Hasta ahora no hemos visto ningún accidente, ningún ataque ni nada extraño, me gustaría saber en qué se basan-añado.

-Puede que, de no haber estado lo suficientemente protegidos hubiéramos sufrido algún ataque- me lleno los carrillos de puré.

-Puede ser.

La velada pasa con tranquilidad, Paylor es especialmente agradable con mi madre, al verla hablar con ella parece una persona normal, o debería decir sencillamente una persona. Abandona su rectitud militar y se comporta como un comensal más, ni siquiera parece la presidenta. Haymitch también charla animadamente, y observo que no se sirve ni una gota de vino. Curiosamente, nadie habla de política, al menos no en lo que respecta a controversias, hablan de los Tiempos antiguos, de la democracia, de buenos augurios y de anécdotas.

Aunque Haymitch haya decidido esta noche no probar una gota de alcohol, yo lleno las copas de Peeta y mía, los dos estamos cada vez más joviales, y nos reímos uno del otro, yo de sus mejillas sonrosadas, él de mi "risita de conejo". No consigo acabarme la cena, como era de esperar, así que Peeta cuando acaba con la suya sigue con la mía. Después, tomamos un par de copas más y nos animamos a salir a bailar, han puesto una música muy suave y ambos nos agarramos en medio del salón, y bailamos con nuestros labios rozándose.

La canción es curiosa, parece traerme recuerdos de días felices y, a la vez, me da una cierta tristeza. El efecto del vino es embriagador, hace que el olvide todo lo que me rodea, que me sumerja en los ojos azules de Peeta, y que la melodía, su tacto, y nuestros cuerpos meciéndose sean lo único de lo que depende mi felicidad, mi calma.

Peeta me toma la mano con delicadeza y me hace dar una vuelta completa y caer sobre sus brazos. Oigo que Gale grita desde su mesa: "¡Eh, poner algo más animado que esto no es un funeral!" y la música cambia a algo rítmico, alegre y gracioso, que invita a mover el cuerpo de cualquier manera.

Algunas personas se animan a salir a bailar, entre ellos un puñado escaso de habitantes del 13, Gale baila con dos chicas que no sé de dónde han salido, y Plutarch trata de hacer algún movimiento digno con su copa de vino en la mano mientras Cressida revolotea a su alrededor.

Lo cierto es que la Gira de la Verdadera Victoria ha parecido un funeral hasta este momento, Gale tiene razón. Me ruborizo cuando Peeta empieza a hacer el tonto, pero dado el alcohol de más que nubla mi cabeza, no tardo en unirme a sus tonterías. Entre los ojos que nos miran desde las mesas distingo los ojos azules de mi madre, claros y bonitos, que me miran con satisfacción. Siento un súbito cariño hacia ella y voy a buscarla a la mesa, ella se niega poniéndose muy colorada, pero al final consigo levantarla y arrastra a Haymitch con ella.

Me río descaradamente de Haymitch que no hace más que tratar de escaparse de la pequeña sala de baile mientras Peeta, mi madre, y yo, le obligamos a seguir haciendo el payaso.

Creo que no me he reído tanto en mi vida.

Tras el desenfreno de música estridente, y seguramente bastante mala, vuelven las lentas, y entonces algunos abandonan el salón. Mi madre abraza a Haymitch y ambos se limitan a bambolearse, Haymitch está tan colorado que parece haber bebido aunque vaya sobrio, cuando pasa cerca de mí me susurra: "_me las pagarás, preciosa_" y yo me limito a guiñarle un ojo, momento en que Peeta me coge del mentón y me dice con la voz tomada, _"¿Otra vez?" _y entonces le guiño el ojo a él, él intenta hacer el mismo gesto, pero en lugar de hacer un guiño suave cierra el ojo con fuerza, me rio tanto que me duele el estómago.

Dolor de estómago, empieza con la risa pero se extiende por mi abdomen con rapidez y abrasión. Trato de ignorarlo, pero al parecer algo me ha sentado mal.

-Creo que he bebido demasiado- le digo a Peeta, y me agarro el vientre.

-¿Te duele la tripa?- me dice, con gesto de preocupación.

-Voy a ir al baño.

-Voy contigo.

Ambos preguntamos a un hombre de aspecto soso y aburrido, vestido de gris, por el servicio femenino. Nos lo tiene que señalar varias veces porque no soy capaz de enterarme. Peeta y yo nos dirigimos allí, bamboleantes.

-Te espero aquí- dice en la puerta, pero entonces un espasmo me recorre todo el cuerpo y se ve obligado a acompañarme al interior. Empiezo a sudar de una forma desmesurada.

Veo mi imagen en los espejos, los ojos grises, el pelo ligeramente ondulado, muy oscuro, cayéndome por la cara ovalada y aceitunada, algo más llena que meses pasados, y notablemente más rellena que hace un año. Mi cuerpo está cubierto por un vestido Beige que me eligió mi madre, y lo cierto es que me gusta cómo queda, me hace un cuerpo más ondulante de lo que en realidad es. Peeta pone sus manos en mis caderas y me besa el pelo. Trato de concentrarme en nuestra preciosa imagen, su pelo corto bien peinado, tan rubio, sus extensas pestañas, su bonita camisa de color marino, y sus manos pálidas sosteniéndome.

Las gotas de sudor arrastran el colorete nacarado que yo misma me apliqué, me duele tanto el abdomen que empiezan a saltárseme las lágrimas. Dos convulsiones más me obligan a agarrarme al lavabo.

-Katniss, ¿cariño?- salgo corriendo al wáter y vomito toda la comida y algo más, un líquido amarillo de olor muy fuerte- me sorprende que beber un poco de más me haya afectado tanto.

-Nunca bebo alcohol, no es más que eso- le digo, tratando de que se tranquilice, pero parece muy angustiado.

-Vamos al hospital.

-No, sería un escándalo mediático. No me gustaría tener que responder incómodas preguntas sobre una simple borrachera.

Me enjuago la boca, me siento algo mejor, pero tengo un dolor generalizado por todo el cuerpo. Desde luego, no es nada agradable como me siento, pero lo he pasado tan bien que no estoy segura si no compensa. Determino que no, en la siguiente convulsión, que hace que me retuerza de cuclillas en el suelo.

.

Mi madre le da instrucciones a Peeta de lo que debo beber y comer, le da unos sobres de un polvo que Peeta debe mezclar con el agua, al parecer no puedo beber nada más que eso, y le dice que no coma otra cosa que no sea compota de manzana, y le da más sobres, que al parecer al mojarse se vuelven en algo similar a la compota.

Todo es asqueroso. Paso la noche dando vueltas, tengo fiebre, y vomito cuatro o cinco veces más. Empieza a arderme la piel, tengo fiebre. En algún momento la fiebre llega a un punto en el que creo que estoy delirando.

-Oye Peeta, sea como sea, no quiero ningún vestido ¿vale?- le digo, soy consciente de que estoy soltando incoherencias, pero a pesar de ello no puedo parar- dile a Haymitch que me lo enseñe ya o que lo tire.

La paciencia de Peeta llega a su límite cuando vomito una pastilla antipirética y me echo a temblar. Le escucho hablar con mi madre, le grito improperios porque no quiero ir al hospital. Todo esto no puede ser causado por el alcohol, pero en mi delirio, creo que no saberlo puede ayudarme. Quiero dormir y que sencillamente pase solo.

Peeta me acerca una palancana, doy dos arcadas secas y noto como me arde un costado. Un dolor agudo me sube por la espalda, veo que Peeta tiembla, especialmente la mano que toca con gravedad sus labios.

-No puede ser- musita.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Cariño déjame encender la luz.

-¡No!- grito histérica, y al gritar noto que el órgano que irradia el dolor se encoge, y se queda así, encogido, empiezo a gemir. Peeta enciende la luz y por un momento da la impresión de que se va desmayar- ¿Qué me pasa?- grito de nuevo.

-Tranquila, vamos al hospital- dice él, con el gesto desencajado.

-¡Qué miras!- algo me lleva a dirigir mis ojos a mis manos, mi piel está amarilla, le miro de hito en hito. Él no articula palabra, cierra los ojos con fuerza y los vuelve a abrir. Intento decir algo pero solo me sale un balbuceo.

-Katniss- me coge la mano- creo que te han envenenado- una lágrima solitaria cae por su mejilla y como si hubiera estado esperando esa revelación todo el tiempo, pierdo la consciencia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_N/A: gracias por llegar hasta aquí, si has leído hasta aquí, la verdad es que estoy temiendo este capítulo porque no he tenido tiempo de corregirlo bien, y si cuando leo el cap 5 veces sigue teniendo fallos, no me quiero imaginar ahora..._

_Nos leemos =)_


	15. Os declaro

_N/A: buenas a todos, y gracias por leer. Quería comentaros que he dividido la historia en dos partes, y aquí comienza la segunda, hay dos saltos en el tiempo importantes en este primer cap de la segunda parte, si no lo hacía así la historia iba a ser hiperlarga y con excesivo detalle, creo que no queda mal, ya me comentaréis. Quería deciros que vuestras sugerencias han sido, en su mayoría, volcadas en el fic, no sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero me han venido de maravilla; también quería comentar que me alegro mucho de que algunos me hayáis añadido al Facebook o hayáis dejado que yo os añada, habréis descubierto que ando un poco fatal de la cabeza, pero os aseguro que soy buena gente XD Espero que os guste, los próximos capítulos creo que van a ser los que más disfrute escribiendo. Un abrazo._

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Nueva vida

**Capítulo 1**

"_Os declaro…"_

_Uno_ mira a los operarios trabajar en nuestra casa, ellos se sienten incómodos, supongo que a cualquiera le inquietaría que un joven lobo de veinte kilos pusiera sus ojos fijos y negros en su espalda. Está sentado a los pies de Peeta, que tiene los brazos en jarras y mira también como los trabajadores colocan las nuevas ventanas en sus bisagras.

Yo me encuentro en el pie de la escalera, sentada, mordisqueando una zanahoria y tratando de no perder la calma y echarles de casa.

Desde que me envenenaron en la Gira de la Verdadera Victoria Peeta se ha convertido en un amante de la seguridad, en un paranoico, básicamente. Después de suplicarme poner ventanas y puertas blindadas y conseguir mi aceptación del plan, está tratando de adiestrar a _Uno_ para vigilar la casa (algo que no creo que _Uno_ necesite), lo curioso es que Haymitch se ofrece de _sparring_ gustosamente.

Enterarnos de que agentes de seguridad vestidos de paisano han estado vigilándome desde que me dejaron en mi casa tras la guerra, solo ha servido para reafirmar su obsesión por la protección, Peeta se rige por el lema del "_por algo será_".

Lo cierto es que han pasado casi cuatro meses desde aquello y todavía sigo una dieta especial para el hígado, continúo en tratamiento y tengo revisiones médicas todos los meses.

Pasé veintitrés días en el hospital, la mitad de ellos en coma inducido. El veneno se introdujo en cada víscera, cada órgano fue fallando, uno por uno. Todo mi cuerpo se mantenía conectado a máquinas, lo único que no podía ser sustituido por ellas era mi cerebro, si mi cerebro moría, no había nada que hacer. Todo eso fue demasiado para Peeta, tuvo que medicarse de nuevo, estaba bastante convencido de que me vería morir, había leído en su libro de historia que en otro tiempo era usual envenenar a los enemigos políticos y que tarde o temprano fallecían al no saber identificar el veneno. Peeta no contó con que aquellos eran otros tiempos, la tecnología de nuestro mundo, al parecer, es muy superior.

Dieron con el veneno al quinto día, depuraron mis órganos, me cambiaron toda la sangre del cuerpo, y poco a poco volví a la vida.

Todos esos días los pasé sumergida en otro mundo, en un mundo que mi mente construyó para, quizá, relajarme, ayudarme a cerrar un capítulo de mi vida.

Estaba en un lugar luminoso y extraño, yo sabía que mi cuerpo estaba muy lejos de mí, y sabía que aquel lugar era especial, porque allí se encontraban muchas personas que ya no estaban conmigo.

Cuando el hombre moreno, de pelo oscuro y cuerpo esbelto se giró, clavó sus rodillas en la tierra y abrió sus brazos, volví a ser niña otra vez. Mi padre me abrazó, sentí su calor, aspiré su olor, besé su rostro y, curiosamente, no pude llorar, porque estaba llena de alegría.

En aquel lugar nadie hablaba mucho, no era necesario, al mirarnos, al tocarnos, al reírnos, sabíamos todo lo que queríamos saber.

Mi hermana estaba sentada en el césped, aquel entorno se parecía a la pradera, salvo porque era infinito. Su cabra Lady estaba tumbada en su regazo, y ella le cosquilleaba con las yemas de los dedos.

-Te pondrás bien Katniss- fue lo único que dijo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve con Prim y con mi padre, caminando en el bosque, calentándonos junto al fuego en la caseta, nadando en el río. Allí podía ser cualquier estación, en cualquier momento, pero nunca teníamos demasiado frío, ni demasiado calor.

También vi a Cinna, él estaba sentado a la orilla del mar. Llevaba una ropa de aspecto sedoso y cómodo, y perdía sus oscuros ojos en el horizonte. El sol daba un brillo especial a la pintura dorada de sus párpados.

-Enhorabuena, chica en llamas- me senté junto a él, le tomé la mano, y vimos caer el sol en completa calma. Me besó la frente, y desapareció, pero no sentí lástima, no había cabida para la pena.

Caminaba, descubría lugares nuevos, personas que se habían ido y que allí parecían felices. Incluso, me encontré con mis abuelos. Y por supuesto, me encontré a Rue, bailando entre las flores, en una primavera repentina. Junto a ella trepé por los árboles, saltamos de rama en rama sin temor, y cantamos con los sinsajos.

-Sé feliz- me susurró al oído, y cuando dejé de verla, una cabellera rubia, un perfil perfecto, entró en mi campo de visión.

Bajé del árbol de un salto y me encontré con Finick. Él estaba frente a un árbol muy robusto, clavaba una espita en el tronco y bebía la dulce salvia, acercó uno de sus finos dedos a mis labios y los manchó con aquel líquido dulce, estaba realmente rico.

-No pierdas un segundo, Katniss- me limité a asentir, y él me rodeó con un brazo- ¿Quieres vivir?

-Más que nunca- él sonrió y entonces, fue como si una mano enorme me tirara del cuello de la camisa.

Mi cuerpo volvió a ser pesado, la respiración dejo de ser ligera y pausada. Todo mi ser era un aparato oxidado, me molestaba la luz, estaba entumecida. En mi campo de visión entró el rostro dulce de mi madre, lleno de lágrimas, y sentí sus labios posándose en mi frente.

-Tranquila, cielo- me dijo, cuando me angustié al sentir los conductos de plástico insertados en mi nariz, las vías colocadas en mis muñecas, y otros tubos insertándose en cavidades imposibles- Ahora pasarás unos días aquí recuperándote, al principio será desagradable, pero pronto estarás bien.

Busqué a Peeta con la mirada, y mis ojos se encontraron con Haymitch, que me acarició la frente con su mano grande y basta.

-Hola Katniss- me saludó, tenía un aspecto muy cansado, intenté sonreírle- Peeta está ahí- me señaló a un chico despeinado, que dormía con gesto afligido.

-No le despiertes- dije con mucho esfuerzo.

-No nos lo perdonaría- dijo mi madre- tengo que avisarle de…

-No- insistí- por favor, echadme la culpa a mí- mi madre sonrió brevemente.

-De acuerdo, cariño- me besó el pelo y me dejó a solas con él.

Le miré todo el rato hasta que, de repente, dio un brinco y se despertó, como si alguien le hubiera asustado. Llegó hasta mí dando un traspié y se arrodilló junto a mi cama cogiéndome la cara con las manos muy temblorosas. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, y las pupilas muy dilatadas. Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo y después la volvió a cerrar. Finalmente apoyó su frente en mis manos respirando con fuerza, haciendo un ruido profundo en cada bocanada.

-Tranquilo- le susurré, y alargué mi mano para acariciarle la espalda cómo pude, con gran debilidad, dudando incluso que sintiera mi tacto.

-Ni siquiera sé qué decir

-No digas nada- susurré- solo quédate conmigo- entonces me miró, su respiración se acompasó un poco y musitó:

-Siempre.

.

Detuvieron a todos los encargados de cocina y descubrieron restos de veneno en una sola la copa, obviamente la mía. Casualmente las cámaras del 13 no grabaron el ángulo en el que me encontraba, así que no hay ni un solo sospechoso de mi envenenamiento, a no ser que se considere sospechoso a todo el equipo organizador del evento.

Gale está frenético tratando de resolver el caso, se considera responsable directo aunque, en realidad, hay todo un equipo tras de él que no fue capaz de detectar nada extraño.

Lo cierto es que no logro comprender porque me encuentro tan serena, porque este hecho no me ha ensombrecido, sino al contrario, siento que he renacido y siento que el tiempo que tengo es totalmente efímero e incierto, que no debo preocuparme porque no puedo prever lo que va a ocurrir. En mi vida, he temido multitud de momentos, los he esperado con pavor, y no ha ocurrido nada tan terrible como lo que me imaginaba, en otros, he creído que más o menos todo estaba controlado y me he encontrado en una situación imprevisible. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que acabaría la Gira de la Victoria envenenada? ¿Y quién que mi hermana Prim cogiera la única papeleta con su nombre entre miles? No sé qué va a ser de mí, no puedo permitirme tanta angustia.

Sin embargo, Peeta, afronta algo muy distinto, con mi envenenamiento, ha entrado en una nube oscura de sospechas y miedos. Yo que antes a penas me daba cuenta de sus pesares nocturnos, ahora despierto con él cuando lo acosan las pesadillas, abro los ojos instintivamente cuando su peso desaparece de la cama, y le persigo por el pasillo hasta que logro que tome una tila y vuelva a dormir.

Sea donde sea a donde vaya _Uno_ va conmigo, no sé cómo Peeta se comunica con él, el vínculo que han establecido me supera, pero el lobo sabe cuándo tiene que seguirme. Lo hemos hablado decenas de veces, no puede hacer nada por evitar que me ocurran cosas malas.

-Si algún día tenemos hijos- le murmuro un día, en la cama, mientras juego con su flequillo luminoso entre los dedos- ¿qué harás con ellos? ¿Qué harás para que no se escapen de tu control?- Peeta gruñe.

-No pretendo controlarlo todo, solo mantener un mínimo de seguridad. Katniss, tenías razón cuando temías por nuestra protección, es cierto que el mundo es inseguro, hostil, y que todavía no hemos alcanzado la paz.

-Es cierto que no hemos alcanzado la paz, pero creo que no podremos alcanzarla nunca completamente. Peeta, antes del incidente…

-Intento de asesinato- me interrumpe, asiento.

-Antes de que intentaran asesinarme vivía con demasiado miedo, ahora no- Peeta frunce el ceño.

-Entonces ¿te encuentras mejor que antes o solo te gusta llevarme la contraria?- exhalo profundamente, el aire me refresca los pulmones.

-Me encuentro mejor que antes- me toma la mano y la agarra sobre su pecho.

-Me alegro.

-Pero ahora, ¿qué pasa contigo? Sufres, como yo sufría cuando estaba asustada, ¿ya no recuerdas como eras antes de lo que me ocurrió?- me mira brevemente, sus pupilas son un puntito imperceptible en universo azul brillante.

-Sí- me sostiene la mirada unos segundos más, levanta grácilmente una mano y la posa en mi nuca, noto su tacto cálido y me acerco a sus labios, que reciben los míos entre abiertos. Nos besamos profundamente, cuando intento separarme de él, él me vuelve a atraer.

-Esto es serio- intento zafarme.

-Echo de menos tu cuerpo- susurra él, haciendo que baje la guardia y pegando mi cuerpo al suyo.

-No hace mucho que…- murmuro, y él vuelve a interrumpirme con otro beso.

Después de una lucha de besos y caricias, de él jugando a quitarme el pijama y yo a mantener cada prenda en su sitio, acabo bloqueada contra el colchón y reparo en lo fuerte que es, aunque siga siendo tan poco ágil como de costumbre, el ejercicio físico le ha dado un aspecto más vital. Utiliza la gimnasia para espantar sus nuevas obsesiones.

Me mira fijamente y yo niego con la cabeza.

-Hablemos primero- digo con un tono a caballo entre la petición y el imperativo. Él asiente derrotado, y se tumba boca arriba en la cama nuevamente, yo recuesto mi cara en su antebrazo y me reconforta que, aunque Peeta se ejercite, su brazo siga siendo blando y confortable cuando está relajado.

Y hablamos. Me dice que se le pasará la paranoia con el tiempo, pero al día siguiente cuando voy al bosque sin _Uno_ acaba preso en la ansiedad.

.

Los días pasan rápido, casi no me doy cuenta. Trabajo con Peeta en la panadería por las mañanas, y por las tardes paseamos, arreglamos el huerto y el jardín, leemos, vemos películas, y a veces visitamos a Haymitch, y a veces mi madre está con él.

Cuando Haymitch me enseña el vestido que Cinna dejó para mí y me entrega su carta, me limito a llevármelo a mi casa, tumbarlo sobre la cama y leer la carta de Cinna mientras acaricio la tela sedosa entre mis dedos. Peeta me deja sola, y _Uno_ rasca un poco el suelo hasta que le dejo entrar, me mira con una expresión realmente profunda mientras leo la carta y se me humedecen los ojos.

_Querida Katniss, _

_Ante todo lamento no estar contigo. Lo siento verdaderamente, pero así tenía que ser._

_Debes saber que durante mi vida he vivido dosificando mi disconformidad con la maquinaría para la que formaba parte, he sido de alguna manera la leña que mantenía el fuego de la represión, hasta que llegaste tú y le diste un nuevo sentido a las llamas. Cuando he podido, he manifestado mi disconformidad, me he rebelado, a mi manera, y con gusto lo pagaré con mi vida, como sé que ocurrirá; puedes estar segura que no habrá una forma más satisfactoria de abandonar este mundo que ha destrozado todo mi ser, y toda mi integridad moral._

_Mi apreciada Katniss, ahora estoy contemplando este vestido que tienes junto a ti, pensando que probablemente la última vez que nos veamos sea cuando marches al Vasallaje de los veinticinco, y créeme si te digo que me reconforta pensar que un día serás feliz, y quizá te casarás, y lo llevarás puesto. Debo confesar que aunque nunca tomé parte de tu romance, siempre aposté secretamente por los amantes trágicos, y ciertamente, le pedí a Haymitch que no te entregara este vestido si tu boda no era con Peeta Melark, a pesar de que no concebía otro desenlace para ti. Ni siquiera tengo otra carta preparada para otra posibilidad, espero que mi intuición no falle._

_Katniss, sé feliz, vive intensamente, aprovecha el tiempo, ama todo lo que tu corazón roto te permita, y sé tan fuerte como te he conocido, tan valiente y buena. No tengas miedo a tener una familia, porque ahora tienes elección._

_No te aflijas por los que ya no estamos contigo, ten presente que te acompañamos en el recuerdo. Celebra lo vivido._

_Tu amigo, que te quiere:_

_Cinna_

Me pongo el vestido lentamente, mientras siento una cálida levedad en el pecho, una serenidad que no puede ser jovial, pero que tampoco está irremediablemente triste. Cinna está conmigo cuando me pongo su vestido, y lo puedo sentir a mi lado.

Me miro en el espejo y veo que me falta un poco de peso para rellenarlo, quizá la intuición de Cinna funcionó de maravilla al imaginarme casada con Peeta, pero falló al suponer que no estaría irremediablemente flaca.

La dieta que debo de seguir tras el envenenamiento apenas admite grasa, y no sé cómo voy a conseguir engordar, quizá mi madre pueda hacerle unos arreglos.

En el Distrito 12, especialmente en La Veta, no se estilan los vestidos de boda, eso es algo que solo podíamos ver entre los escasos acaudalados, como por ejemplo la familia del difunto alcalde. El mío es realmente sencillo, ni siquiera tiene una cola infinita e incómoda. Es de un color blanco perlado, tiene unas bonitas alas bordadas en la espalda, y el cuello en pico. Las mangas caen como una fuente de seda hacia el suelo, sin tocarlo, y el encaje de la cintura tiene unas filigranas que parecen plumas, a juego con la misma filigrana del cuello. Es cómodo, es bonito, y sobretodo no lleva unos dolorosos zapatos a juego, sino unas sandalias de escaso tacón, perfectamente acolchadas.

Me lo quito con sumo cuidado y siento un cosquilleo ascendente en el abdomen, se me tibian las mejillas, contemplo mi cara ruborizada en el espejo y aunque realmente no me parezca especialmente importante casarme, soy consciente de que voy a sellar algo que creí imposible, que descarté solo porque la vida lo había descartado, el amor, que parecía algo infantil y sin utilidad, es algo por lo que merece la pena seguir existiendo.

Salgo de la habitación con una sonrisa. Abrazo a Peeta por la espalda, está en la cocina, sirviéndose un vaso de leche tibia de un pequeño cazo.

-¿Todo bien?- me pregunta suavemente, dejando el vaso en la encimera y girándose para rodearme la cintura con los brazos, se apoya en el mueble y me mira con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, el flequillo claro rozándole las delgadas cejas, y los inmensos ojos atrapándome en su mar en calma.

-Muy bien- me yergo para alcanzar sus labios y le beso suavemente, limitándome a sus labios en primer lugar, y acaparando su boca a continuación, el lugar de intimidad que nos pertenece.

Sus dedos se posan en mi espalda y caminan sobre mi camiseta hasta mi nuca, donde me cosquillean el cabello. Me dejo querer mientras presiono mi oído en su pecho.

-Me gusta escuchar tu corazón- me descubro confesando. Entonces él me coge en brazos.

-¿Te parece buena idea?- asiento, y le abrazo del cuello sonriendo hasta que ambos caemos en nuestra cama y nos repartimos todo el cariño que queremos, sin presiones, sin espectadores, sin reparos, ni disimulos. Valoro cada minuto pasado y presente en que somos libres para amarnos, mientras nuestras bocas, dedos y piel se enlazan en un juego amoroso, de esos a los que cualquiera desea jugar.

.

El día de la boda hace un sol radiante. Peeta está en casa de Haymitch preparándose, y yo en la nuestra. No ha sido nada tedioso, he conseguido engordar unos kilos y mi madre ha podido arreglar el vestido para que se ciñera lo justo a mi silueta para quedar bien, pero sin ahogarme. Me recoge el pelo en un moño trenzado, cómodo, del que se desprenden algunos flequillos que mi madre coloca para que me enmarquen correctamente el rostro.

No he podido negarle a mi ex equipo de estilistas que me maquillen para la boda, les hubiera traumatizado para siempre, así que aquí se encuentran, repartiendo sombra y colorete, mientras yo ruego que se hayan ceñido a mis directrices. Cuando acaban tengo que contener mi emoción, han hecho un trabajo espectacular. El maquillaje no es escandaloso, al contrario, parece recoger sutilmente el color del sol en primavera, y mis ojos, los han enmarcado de tal forma que por primera vez el gris de mis iris me parece algo más que un color depresivo, es intenso y me recuerda a la tormenta, a las intensas tormentas que desencadenan lluvias que alegran el huerto y limpian las calles; mis ojos son como una sombra, como un lugar misterioso y cálido, me gustan.

Peeta y yo ya hemos ido a firmar los papeles al Edificio de Justicia, así que en realidad, ya estamos oficialmente casados, pero ambos sabemos que no lo estaremos de verdad hasta que intercambiemos el pan y lo horneemos juntos, en nuestro hogar, con las personas más queridas y allegadas.

Gale me recoge en un coche oscuro mientras Peeta será recogido por otro agente de seguridad, esta parte no me gusta mucho, pero Peeta habla mucho con Gale sobre nuestra seguridad y no quería que ninguna angustia le recorriera en nuestra boda. Así que entro en el coche, veo a un Gale y una Johanna espectacularmente bellos en los asientos delanteros y me cojo del brazo de mi madre que me flanquea junto a Haymitch, hasta que llegamos a la pradera, donde mi madre se ha encargado de acondicionar el lugar. No sé qué extraño ritual piensa hacer Haymitch, pero pretendía que hiciéramos algo llamado votos, que nuevamente, es algo que solo recitan en sus bodas la gente de dinero; por supuesto, no los hemos hecho. Por lo que sé, esto tenía algún motivo religioso, en otros tiempos, pero en nuestra Era dejó de haber cabida para las divinidades, así que entiendo que esto es algo meramente simbólico.

Haymitch está ataviado con un traje que hace que le vea como una especie de pingüino moreno y desgarbado. Insiste en que espere en el coche hasta que "ocupe su lugar" y entonces podré salir. Esperamos poco más de diez minutos y finalmente salimos del coche, Gale se ofreció hace un mes a acompañarme al altar, y decidí que quién mejor que mi amigo para hacerlo, sobre todo ahora que sí parecía haber superado plenamente lo nuestro.

Besa a Johanna suavemente en los labios, se dirigen una amorosa mirada, que tiene un trasfondo que yo no puedo entender, esa parte que es solo de la pareja, que forma parte de su lenguaje único, y me ofrece su brazo.

Mi madre sufre un acceso de llorera repentino y me dice cuanto me quiere mientras me agarra y me suelta los hombros, y finalmente, me cojo del brazo de Gale y me giro y miro al horizonte de la pradera. El verde brillante está moteado de flores, y los invitados están colocados a ambos lados del camino artificial que trazan los setos improvisados. Me quedo sin aire cuando veo a Peeta al final del trayecto, porque es realmente hermoso. El sol le baña de la cabeza a los pies y le da un brillo especial, parece un ángel, con su traje pálido, y una camisa beige brillante de aspecto vaporoso, sin terminar de abotonar. Gale tira suavemente de mí y avanzo, a medida que me acerco le veo con más detalle, sus manos tocándose sobre su abdomen, su mentón levemente inclinado, su pelo peinado cómodamente trazando rubias y brillantes ondulaciones, su rostro alegre, y finalmente, sus iris inmensos encerrando una mota oscura en el centro. Gale me deja frente a él, ambos estamos frente a Haymitch que carraspea llamando nuestra atención, pero no puedo dejar de mirarle, así que Haymitch empieza a hablar.

-Nos encontramos hoy aquí para celebrar la unión de Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark en matrimonio- comienza Haymitch, habla con su tono habitual así que a pesar de su traje y su perfecto y engominado peinado, en realidad parece estar contando un chiste, Peeta y yo no podemos disimular las sonrisas- Peeta Mellark- exclama Haymitch como si estuviera nombrando a los soldados de un ejército- ¿acepta a la señorita Katniss Everdeen como su esposa, para amarla, respetarla, cuidarla, protegerla, así como hacer todo lo que ella quiera hasta que la muerte os separe?- Peeta ríe.

-Por supuesto- Haymitch gruñe- sí, quiero- rectifica Peeta.

-Katniss Everdeen- reprimo un "presente" - ¿acepta a Peeta Mellark como su esposo, para amarle, respetarle, mimarle de vez en cuando y aguantar sus manías hasta que la muerte les separe?

-Sí, quiero- murmuro, Peeta apoya su frente sobre la mía y su pelo me hace cosquillas.

-Muy bien, pues intercambien sus anillos- le miro con el ceño fruncido, Peeta se encoge de hombros, ninguno de los dos hemos visto jamás a nadie casarse de esta manera, así que nos sorprendemos cuando mi madre se acerca y nos da a cada uno un anillo, y entonces me susurra al oído que son los anillos de casados de mi madre y mi padre, los ojos se me irritan un poco, Peeta parece entenderlo aun sin haberla escuchado.

Nos ponemos el anillo el uno al otro con un sencillo "te quiero", sobre los ojos de Peeta se instala una película acuosa, y siento que si le miro demasiado me contagiará su emoción. Recuerdo esos anillos, en los dedos anulares de mis padres, recuerdo a mi madre girarlo en su dedo obsesivamente tras la muerte de mi padre, pero también recuerdo el día que lo besó y lo guardó en el joyero y volvió al mundo con Prim y conmigo.

-Pues yo os declaro- dice Haymitch- marido y mujer, pueden besarse e ir a hornear el pan.

Nos besamos durante unos segundos, enlazando nuestras manos bajo nuestros rostros, los invitados aplauden y lo celebran, y cuando nos separamos celebramos el banquete juntos. Me quedo muda cuando tras recibir las felicitaciones de conocidos y amigos, veo a Effie distinguirse del colectivo, con cara de acabar de llegar y tener intenciones de salir corriendo. Ella mira insegura a su alrededor, Caesar Flickerman también la divisa y no tarde en dirigirse a ella y dedicarla unas palabras que no alcanzo a oír. Me mira, yo la miro a ella, y deseo que se acerque.

No lleva ninguna peluca, sino lo que parece ser su pelo, eso sí, teñido de color rosa pálido y moldeado en comprimidos bucles sobre su nuca. No va pintada estrambóticamente, como la conocí, pero lleva al menos media docena de tonos diferentes en su rostro. Va ataviada con un vestido ajustado, verde, un bolso de color fucsia a juego con sus zapatos, y un exótico y plumífero colgante. La envié una invitación pero creí que nunca vendría.

-Enhorabuena Katniss- me dice con una voz baja y tímida, aunque su apretón de manos es firme- Peeta- asiente ante Peeta y le estrecha la mano- no voy a quedarme, siento llegar tarde, solo quería desearos lo mejor- no consigo articular palabra hasta que me estrecha brevemente en sus brazos, besa la frente de Peeta y se da la vuelta.

-Effie- susurro entonces, debería odiarla, pero no puedo, aunquelo cierto es que tampoco podría decirle nada especial, por eso, solo consigo dirigirla una palabra: -cuídate.

.

Bailamos, comemos, los invitados beben ponche, yo zumo, nos hacemos fotos y todos parecen pasárselo bien. Finick Junior se lleva la atención de todos, ya camina torpemente, me alcanza en más de una ocasión chocando contra mis piernas, le recojo en mis brazos y le beso. Por supuesto la presencia del bebé en mis brazos o en los de Peeta dan mucho juego a los invitados, que nos preguntan por "cuándo nos animaremos" o afirman con rotundidad que "no tardarán mucho". Trato de ignorarlos, aunque aquello me inquieta ¿es realmente el siguiente paso? ¿Cuándo lo tendré que dar? Me parece un paso que me tomara al menos una década, pero cuando miro a Peeta y veo a Finny tocarle la cara con dulzura y a él mordiéndole con simpatía la pequeña mano, algo en mi interior siente que una década es demasiado.

.

Cae la tarde y Peeta y yo despedimos a los invitados, hasta que solo quedan Johanna, Annie, mi madre, Haymitch, Gale, Peeta y yo. Los siete marchamos a casa y encendemos la chimenea. Es marzo, así que hace no hace tiempo para ello, pero es necesario.

Es en el momento en que nos intercambiamos las hogazas de pan cuando me sorprenden mis propias lágrimas y las de Peeta. Los recuerdos pasan a una velocidad de vértigo por mi mente. Peeta dándome un mendrugo bajo la lluvia, la primera vez que sentí su tacto cuando ambos fuimos presentados en La Cosecha y nos estrechamos la mano, cuando confesó su amor por mí en la entrevista con Caesar, mis manos cogiéndole del cuello, sus ojos asustados y sus palabras, su negativa a convertirse en una pieza de los juegos. Le recuerdo entre los profesionales, también camuflado en el lodo del río, mortalmente herido en la pierna; recuerdo su fiebre, nuestro primer beso, que estuve a punto de perderle. Me veo corriendo hacia él cuando las reglas cambiaron en la arena, y le veo también confiando en mí y llevándose las bayas venenosas a la boca. Me vuelve a embargar la angustia cuando a mi mente visitan los recuerdos del secuestro de Peeta, y como antes de aquello yo había estado dispuesta a perder la vida porque él viviera. Y me doy cuenta, es evidente, que siempre le he amado.

Todos brindamos con alegría mientras nos hacemos nuestro hueco en la alfombra y pasamos las páginas de nuestro libro de recuerdos, y honramos a nuestros seres queridos y a aquellos que alguna vez pasaron por nuestras vidas y nos dejaron huella. Añadimos otra foto de Finny al libro y nos reímos de la cara que pone cuando le señalamos una foto suya de bebé y le decimos "este eres tú, Finny" y nos observa como si nos hubiéramos vuelto locos.

.

Rechazamos la Luna de miel a gastos pagados que nos ofrece Paylor, simplemente porque no queremos ningún trato de favor. Al parecer, hay una isla cerca del distrito 4, una isla pequeña donde el mísmisimo Snow se retiraba de tanto en cuando a descansar, y Paylor consideró que aquella isla podría ser un buen lugar para nosotros. No se me ocurre una idea más retorcida.

En lvez de aquello, decidimos pasar unos días en un lugar retirado en las montañas, y nos llevamos al lobo con nosotros, de manera que disuado a Peeta de contar con agentes del Nuevo Núcleo.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que mi futuro me deparara días de retiro en una casa de campo, sobre una inmensa montaña, con unas vistas maravillosas. Peeta y yo montamos a caballo, descubrimos ríos, cascadas y animales del bosque, sobretodo aves. Los guardas de aquel lugar nos guían a nosotros y a un puñado más de personas, entre parejas y familias. Pasamos una semana divertida, una experiencia totalmente nueva. Por la noche, el viento en los abetos y _Uno_ aullando a la lejanía me llena de una sensación mágica.

Descubrimos algo impensable en la época del hambre, descubrimos que podemos divertirnos, disfrutar del tiempo y viajar.

.

Pasan los meses y los años, las estaciones se suceden apaciblemente: el caluroso verano con los picnics con los Cub, los días en el río, los paseos nocturnos, y la playa; el otoño, asando castañas, recogiendo las hojas del huerto, y recolectando frutos silvestres en el bosque; el invierno, las hogueras, los días enteros sin salir de casa, las calles nevadas, Peeta y yo tirándonos bolas de nieve, y los desayunos con chocolate caliente; y la primavera, las flores, las primroses bajo la ventana, el huerto esplendoroso, y los dientes de león dibujando una cama perlada sobre la pradera.

Va pasando el tiempo, y soy bastante feliz. No siempre puedo dormir de un tirón, ni siempre estoy contenta. A veces tengo la sensación de estar en algún lugar del pasado, y me quedo helada. Algunas veces hay ruidos, imágenes incluso palabras, que me trasladan a otro tiempo. Y en ocasiones, cuando veo en las noticias la amenaza nuclear que supone el Distrito 13 me asusto, aun cuando Paylor ganó las elecciones con abrumadora mayoría. Pero hay algo que me asusta más que todo eso, algo que me acongoja, que me quita el sueño, algo que deseo y a la vez aborrezco, algo de lo que no podré escapar y tampoco quiero escapar.

Y entonces llega la noticia, es una tarde de febrero, han pasado cuatro años desde la boda. Gale y Johanna nos visitan, están espléndidos, Johanna tiene la cara más redonda que de costumbre, Gale está elegante e impecable como siempre desde la guerra.

Peeta sirve café y Johanna niega con la cabeza y pide una infusión. Gale la rodea con el brazo y ella se refugia en su pecho y van directos al grano.

-Chicos- dice Gale, jovial, con su voz grave y también con un tono meloso que desconocía en él- queríamos que fueseis los primeros- Johanna le da un codazo- bueno, los segundos, Annie ya lo sabe- coge aire- en fin, quizá no os lo esperáis porque, bueno, no estamos casados pero ¿a quién le importa eso?

Miro a la pareja con horror al mismo tiempo que a Peeta se le ilumina la cara, no necesita que Gale termine la frase.

-¡Enhorabuena!- exclama emocionado, y se dan un abrazo intenso, Johanna le besa la mejilla y yo sigo helada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquiero, aunque supongo que ganaría si apostara porque Gale y Johanna van a ser padres.


	16. El hombre del bosque

**Capítulo 2**

_El hombre del bosque_

Es sorprendente que alguien pueda decir tanto con sus silencios.

Desde que Gale y Johanna nos anunciaran que van a ser padres, Peeta está más callado de lo habitual, de hecho, su primera reacción cuando se marcharon de casa fue no reaccionar. Hizo como si no pasara nada, como si no nos hubiéramos quedado totalmente sorprendidos y descolocados. Cenamos, sacamos a pasear a _Uno_, y continuamos nuestras respectivas lecturas compartiendo sitio en el sofá, hasta que no pudo reprimir una exhalación más pronunciada de lo habitual.

-¿Ocurre algo?- inquiero, rompiendo la quietud.

-¿En qué sentido?- me encojo de hombros.

-No lo sé, parecía que suspirabas- alza las cejas que se esconden en sus flequillos.

-No lo sé, no me he dado cuenta de ello…- cierro el libro con un resoplido.

-Oye, si quieres que hablemos de algo…- cierra el suyo, me coge el mentón y me besa.

-No, no tengo nada qué decir.

-¿De verdad no le estás dando vueltas a nada?

-Eso es otra cosa

-Entonces, piensas en algo que no tienes necesidad de hablar- resumo.

-Supongo que es algo así… -me apoyo en su hombro.

-¿Te ha sorprendido lo de Gale y Johanna?

-Bastante, mucho en realidad. No es que pensara que no tuvieran futuro como pareja, simplemente no los imaginaba teniendo un bebé.

-Yo tampoco- confieso- me pregunto cuántas cosas no somos capaz de prever. Tampoco noté lo de mi madre y Haymitch- Peeta ríe.

-Bueno yo sabía que Haymitch iba a terapia, y confieso que alguna vez vi que tu madre le visitaba, pero pensaba que pasaba por allí antes de venir a verte.

-Supongo que así empezó todo- de nuevo se hace el silencio, ese silencio que pretende disimular un tema tabú y lo único que hace es señalarlo con un letrero luminoso.

-Peeta, es absurdo que hagamos como si no existiera.

-Yo no hago como si no existiera, Katniss. Ya dejé claro que para mí no hace falta esperar, me siento preparado y no se me ocurre nada mejor que hacer con mi vida, pero no voy a sacar el tema cada vez que algún humano de nuestro entorno se reproduzca- me río espontáneamente ante su extraña descripción.

-Le has quitado toda ternura a la anécdota- Peeta me tapa con su mano abierta toda la cara mientras me río de él.

-Habló la persona más sensible de la Tierra- consigue recostarme contra el brazo del sofá mientras él sigue sentado, me zafó de su mano y me incorporo. Trato de molestarle con el mismo gesto, pero mi mano es pequeña y delgada y no surte efecto.

-¿Has sentido envidia de ellos?- pregunto tímidamente, Peeta mira hacia el dobladillo de su pantalón y después me mira a mí con un gesto inocente, muy suyo.

-Sí

-Lo siento

-No hay nada que sentir

-Lo sé, y a pesar de ello, lo siento- me reafirmo.

-No es nada importante, lo importante es que estás aquí conmigo, lo demás supongo que llegará… algún día, ¿no?- asiento.

-Sí, eso sí lo tengo claro- me abraza con firmeza.

-Pues ya está.

.

Pero lo cierto es que no está. El Distrito se llena de críos de diferentes edades, con la mejora de las condiciones económicas y la erradicación del hambre, las familias crecen, hay menos nacimientos por familia, pero por fortuna no mueren prácticamente ninguno. La mayor parte de nuestros vecinos parece preso de una emoción colectiva por la niñez, estamos inmersos en una escalada de prosperidad, y toda esa alegría se vuelca en los niños, la nueva generación, críos que no conocen la guerra, el hambre, ni la mala vida: La Generación de la Esperanza, como ha sido bautizada por los medios.

Por las mañanas vemos a los pequeño copar la nueva guardería (un servicio impensable con El Capitolio) y aunque la escuela sigue tristemente semivacía, los educadores no pueden ocultar el júbilo y la expectación porque si la tendencia sigue dentro de diez años estará a rebosar, probablemente tendrán que abrir más escuelas.

Los medios de comunicación también exaltan a La Generación de la Esperanza, ha llegado un punto enfermizo en los que todos los días se mira el índice de natalidad como quien mira el tiempo, intento comprender este fenómeno, al fin y al cabo el 63% de la población se volatilizó en la guerra, pero mi malestar no se aplaca con la comprensión, ni siquiera con la empatía.

Aunque adoro a Finny y su manera de perseguirme reclamando mi atención con decenas de _"tía Katniss" _tanto él como la tripa abultada de Johanna me recuerdan que hay un miedo a la vida que no he superado: el miedo a crearla.

.

Unto con mantequilla unos panecillos mientras Finny me agarra del pantalón con una mano y observa con el cuello estirado hacia la encimera.

-¿Tía Katniss, es de fresa?- pregunta, con sus ojos redondos rezumando verdor, unos ojos que te atrapan aunque los mires solo un segundo.

-Sí- le acerco una bandeja- ayúdame, sujétala, yo pongo la merienda.

-Vale- contesta con la boca pequeña.

-Tía, ¿qué más hay?

-De qué

-Mermeladas. ¿Hay morada?- me pongo de puntillas y busco una mermelada de mora en el estante más alto del armario.

-Sí

-Me pones ¿por favor?- por supuesto, accedo en cuanto miro sus iris verdes y me eclipsa el brillo de sus ojos y sus mejillas sonrosadas, aun así me recuerdo que no debo caer en todo lo que me pida.

A pesar de mis intentos Finny llega a la mesa con una taza de leche con miel inmensa y multitud panecillos untados de diferentes mermeladas, lleva la bandeja con cara de satisfacción, Peeta la recoge de sus manos y la deja en la mesa y le acerca una silla con varios cojines sobre los que le sienta.

-Merienda de colores- celebra el pequeño y come con voracidad.

-¿No habrás abiertos varios botes por él?- me susurra Annie al oído, en la cocina, donde yo sirvo más panecillos para los demás, Gale también acude ofreciendo su ayuda y le dejo servir cafés.

-No te preocupes, tardan en caducar- Annie hace un ruido indefinido con la boca, y Johanna no tardar en revolotear alrededor de Gale.

-Quién lo iba a pensar- exclama, con los brazos en jarras a ambos lados de su cada vez más inexistente cintura- con lo seca que eres… El niño te adora ¿Le compras con las mermeladas eh?

En ese preciso momento entra Finny con sus andares infantiles y me toma la mano.

-¿Vienes?

-Eres muy pesado, enano- le regaña Johanna y el pequeño le dedica un gesto de diseño propio, en el que confluyen el reproche y la tristeza, el genio de Johanna se tambalea y mira para otro lado; antes de salir de la cocina con mi ración y la mano pequeña y suave de Finny agarrando mis dedos, me parece escuchar a Johanna susurrar: -es igual que su padre.

El pequeño me persigue a todos lados y hace lo que yo hago, si leo, él quiere un libro; si veo la televisión, él la ve conmigo; si acaricio a _Uno, _él lo acaricia. Si salgo al huerto o al jardín, él me persigue; y si me acerco a Peeta, él se pone en medio de los dos.

No creo haber hecho nada para que me adore, y lo cierto es que aunque yo sí que le adoro, no sé si podría aguantar semejante persecución las veinticuatro horas del día. Si tengo un niño ¿será así?

Desde la Gira de la Verdadera Victoria Annie y yo nos vemos a menudo, ella viene a mi casa o yo voy a la suya, y como Finny se pone dramático en las despedidas, normalmente lo engaño cogiéndole en brazos y haciéndole cosquillas hasta que se duerme, como cuando era un bebé; entonces Annie lo coge en brazos y monta en el coche de Johanna y Gale procurando no despertarle. Al principio, pensaba que aquello haría que el pequeño se enfadara conmigo, pero no ha sido así, se ha limitado a aprender a no quedarse dormido en mis brazos.

-¡Me quieres engañar, eh!- me dice en esta ocasión, cuando ponemos una película de dibujos en el televisor y empiezo a hacerle cosquillas- Hoy no me voy.

Y llega el desastre. No se duerme, no ve la película, son las nueve y no quiere irse a su casa. Aplica todos sus métodos de embaucación y hace que me rinda planteándome la posibilidad de que se quede por una noche a dormir con nosotros. Annie se desespera. Finick no es un niño escandaloso, no grita, ni se retuerce, sencillamente hace que todos nos sintamos verdaderamente culpables.

-Adiós tía- murmura, abrazándome del cuello y hundiendo su cara mojada por las lágrimas en mi pelo- Adiós.

-Sabes que los volverás a ver pronto, no seas trágico- le gruñe Johanna, y él la dirige una mirada feroz; no creo que sepa qué es "trágico" pero viniendo de Johanna seguro que se imagina algo peor de lo que es.

-Nos vemos la semana que viene, ¿vale?- le digo, y le limpio la cara con la mano, y le doy una pañuelo de papel- estás feo con mocos.

-Es que me salen solos- se justifica, y se suena torpemente en el pañuelo- ¿Iremos al bosque?

-Puede ser.

-¿Le podré tirar un palo a _Uno_?- se ríe, se le ilumina la cara, como si no hubiera derramado una lágrima.

-Sí

-¿Y regar las plantas?

-Vale

-¿Y merienda de colores?

-Bueno, ya veremos

-¿Y…?- Johanna resopla.

-Vamos cariño, la semana que viene volvemos- le insta Annie, y él me da otro beso, le dejo en brazos de Annie, Peeta se acerca en busca de su despedida, él le presiona una mejilla con la mano y en la otra le da un beso.

-Venga, dejaros de cursiladas- murmura Johanna, tras acercarse a mí y frotarme la espalda, y estrechar brevemente a Peeta. Gale me besa en la mejilla y estrecha la mano de Peeta. Annie y yo no nos despedimos más que con un gesto por si Finny aprovecha el acercamiento para volver a entretenerme. Y entonces se cierra la puerta tras ellos y la casa vuelve a quedar en silencio.

Peeta se acerca a mí y me pellizca la cintura, yo le golpeó el abdomen y él se encoje con aire teatral.

-Creo que Finnick está obsesionado contigo.

-No creo, simplemente le gusta lo que me rodea- Peeta empieza a ordenar la cocina.

-Bueno he leído que a los niños les pasa eso, adoran a sus madres, pero también pueden engatusarse con otras "figuras maternas".

-¿Figura materna?- me rio, se encoge de hombros.

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé, no soy una persona maternal.

-Basta con ser protectora- le miro de soslayo mientras le ayudo a guardar cosas en el armario.

-Tú también lo eres.

-Los dos somos "maternales"- reprimo una sonrisa y me marcho de la cocina. Escucho el agua del fregadero durante unos minutos, desde el sillón. _Uno _se acerca a mí y clava sus oscuros ojos en los míos como si intentara decirme algo.

-¿Y dónde has leído eso?

-En un libro- contesta secamente.

-La biblioteca del Distrito no tiene tanta variedad ¿Has ido a la librería?- inquiero con voz asustada. Delly y su familia abrieron una librería hace un año en la zona comercial.

-Sí- dice Peeta, sentándose en el sillón opuesto, _Uno _cambia de lugar y va a su lado y yo me siento traicionada por el animal.

-¿Ella te ha visto ojeándolo?- inquiero, refiriéndome a Delly. Peeta suspira.

-Sí, de hecho me dijo que tenían un descuento por si lo quería comprar…- le miro con rabia, a pesar de que nunca me ha importado lo que piensen los demás, siento una extraña presión provenir de las cientas de caras invisibles que habitan el distrito. Supongo que esta presión se ve aumentada por los artículos que escriben sobre mí en la prensa rosa.

-¿Y no te dijo nada más?

-Me dio la enhorabuena- me levanto del sillón y al instante me vuelvo a sentar con cierta exasperación- Bueno ya le aclaré que no estábamos esperando un bebé ni mucho menos, que simplemente tenía curiosidad.

-Aprovechó para meter las narices, dilo claramente- Peeta sonríe levemente.

-Es una forma de verlo. Lo siento. Pero ya sabes cómo es la gente. No creo que eso tenga que afectarnos.

-No estoy acostumbrada a que los demás especulen sobre mi vida y no creo que nunca me acostumbre.

-Es desagradable, supongo que cuando empiecen a salir más caras en los medios. No sé, cantantes y cosas así. Se olvidarán de nosotros- le miro brevemente, parece convencido.

-Eso espero.

.

Lo cierto es que lo que menos me importa es que los demás hablen de mí. Lo que me inquieta es el contenido, no saber qué dicen exactamente sobre mí. Porque quizá aciertan más en sus elucubraciones que yo misma.

Los meses pasan y Johanna cada vez está más tremenda, y Finny cada vez tiene más curiosidad por saber cómo ha acabado un bebé dentro de Johanna. A medida que supera los ocho meses de embarazo el temor de Johanna es inversamente proporcional a la emoción y entusiasmo de Gale.

La mayor parte del suelo y de las viviendas son del Estado y tienen precios muy económicos, así que Gale no tarde en hacerse con una casa de buenas dimensiones en el corazón del Distrito 4. Peeta y yo les visitamos ahora que Johanna tiene más complicado moverse, ciertamente, son mis reticencias las que hacen que nuestras amistades se desplacen a nuestra casa, no me gusta mucho salir.

La casa de Galy y Johanna es amplia, limpia, pobremente decorada, y extremadamente funcional. Abundan los electrodomésticos para todo tipo de cosas, y es bastante futurista. A Gale le encanta mostrarnos todo, se emociona especialmente al enseñarnos todo lo que funciona mediante sensores o por voz; y la función de holograma del televisor le apasiona, en lugar de mostrar imágenes en la pantalla proyecta el contenido en tres dimensiones en medio del gran salón. La verdad es que toda la tecnología de la casa de Gale y Johanna me deja fría, y sospecho que a Peeta también. Por suerte, la habitación del bebé se ve cómoda, cálida y aunque tiene sus correspondientes modernidades, han respetado lo que todo bebé necesita, supongo, un entorno bonito y un lugar cómodo en el que descansar.

Me temo que esta es nuestra última visita antes de que Johanna se ponga de parto, está a punto de salir de cuentas y eso me da miedo, recuerdo a Annie y creo que no podría soportar presenciar el parto de Johanna, además, tiene un aspecto pésimo y no aguanta ni dos minutos sentada, pero tampoco aguanta de pie. Peeta no puede ayudarla de ninguna manera, y eso parece hacerle debatirse entre el deseo de salir corriendo de la casa, y quedarse aunque solo pueda ofrecer su apoyo moral. Esta vez Annie y Finny se han quedado en su casa, ya que el pequeño se resfría a menudo desde que va a la escuela, cuando hemos pasado por allí antes de ir al centro del Distrito 4 estaba dormido con una toalla en la frente.

El hecho de estar solos con Gale y Johanna no tendría por qué ser un problema, sino fuera porque Johanna ha estallado en gritos y estamos presenciando una acalorada discusión de pareja.

-¡Es como si lo único que le importara fuera el bebé!- chilla ella, desconsolada- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Solo soy el vehículo para traerte un hijo?- los chillidos de Johanna me atraviesan los oídos, pero aun así intento no limitarme a oírla, intento escucharla, y lo que dice suena desolador. Las lágrimas caen por su rostro desconsoladamente, Gale intenta abrazarla, pero parece más avergonzado por nosotros que preocupado por ella.

-Eso no es cierto, me preocupas, pero soy feliz, no puedo evitar estar contento- argumenta Gale.

-Llevo dando vueltas por el pasillo diez minutos, y tú estás más entretenido en mostrarle a Peeta el funcionamiento de un robot de cocina que hace pan- hace un silencio que Gale deja pasar torpemente, y entonces ella vuelve a gritar: -¡Él es panadero, por el amor de dios! ¿Qué pretendes demostrar con esa mierda?- veo como Gale se ruboriza.

-Bueno precisamente por eso pensé que le parecería curioso, ¿no Meelark, no es curioso? Un robot que hace lo mismo que tú- dice Gale, tratando de hacer un chiste, veo en la cara de Peeta una sonrisa quebrada.

-Eres imbécil- gruñe Johanna, Gale se ruboriza aún más. Ella se marcha a su cuarto.

-Perdonad… Ahora estoy con vosotros.

Peeta y yo nos descubrimos de pie en medio del salón, los gritos de Johanna nos han hecho levantarnos a ambos del sillón. Incómodos, nos sentamos, muy juntos. Peeta me toma la mano y la besa, yo solo le respondo con una mirada nerviosa.

Lo cierto es que si lo pienso, todos estos meses, Gale ha estado muy contento, pero toda su alegría parecía girar alrededor de su casa, y de su futuro hijo (ya saben que es varón, cosa que entusiasma aún más a Gale); aunque no me fijo en su comportamiento con Johanna, si intento encontrar algún gesto cariñoso que no fuera a su barriga, no encuentro muchos. De repente, me siento un poco triste, y sin darme cuenta me acurruco bajo el brazo de Peeta.

.

Volvemos a casa de la funesta visita. Johanna se encerró y no quiso salir, y le ahorramos a Gale el compromiso de invitarnos a irnos, diciéndole que lo comprendíamos y que nos íbamos a casa.

Caminamos desde la estación a nuestro hogar, respirando el aroma de las flores de la primavera que ya toca a su fin. Camino con el brazo de Peeta rodeándome la cintura, y el mío sosteniéndose en la suya.

-Creo que Johanna tiene razón- comenta Peeta- Lo de Gale es obsesivo. Creo que contigo se contiene un poco porque sabe que no quieres hablar de familia…- me mira con timidez- Pero conmigo… no para- y yo le miro sorprendida.

-¿Y cuándo habláis tanto? Yo no me he dado cuenta- sonríe.

-Katniss tú casi siempre estás con Finnick, o simplemente ausente. Ni siquiera escuchas cuando hablan de ti- me alarmo.

-¿Qué han dicho de mí?

-Ya sabes, que se te da bien Finny, ese tipo de cosas.

La luz en casa de Haymitch se cuela por el horizonte, y en pocos minutos ya alcanzamos nuestra casa. Peeta comenta algo sobre la suya, que está vacía, y hace tiempo que no sabemos qué hacer con ella, y nos reímos al recordar que uno de los ministerios de Paylor, capitaneado por Cressida, ofreció erigirlo como museo de historia de Panem. Aunque no es mala idea, está demasiado cerca de nuestra casa como para no convertirnos a nosotros mismos en museo.

-Lo cierto es que llevo un tiempo dándole vueltas en cederle la casa a Los Cub- comenta Peeta, parado frente a ella conmigo, mientras mira la fachada con aire soñador.

-Yo también lo he pensado, su casa se está llenando de humedades, y aunque el negocio les va bien no les llega para una casa con espacio suficiente para el taller.

-Podrían dejar la casa vieja como taller y tienda y vivir aquí- añade.

-¿Crees que aceptarán?

-No, claro que no. Me harán una oferta para comprarla.

-Claro…

-Aceptaré cualquier oferta que sea que me parezca justa para ellos- entrecierra los ojos- son de la mejores personas que conozco.

.

Josh padre y Josh hijo actúan como predijo Peeta, compran la casa por un precio que pueden pagar cómodamente y acuden al Edificio de Justicia (cuyo nombre es casi simbólico, pues realmente funciona como eje burocrático del distrito) y ponen la casa a nombre de los Cub.

Desde el primer momento demuestran ser unos excelentes vecinos, tanto, que me hacen sentir un poco incómoda. Josh hijo, que cumplió hace poco la mayoría de edad, nos ha traído toda la leña que pudiéramos necesitar para el invierno, y Josh Padre nos ha obsequiado con todos los artilugios de cerámica que ha creído conveniente. Los pequeños de la familia; Tom Cub y Emilio Cub tienen seis y doce años respectivamente, y van a la escuela de La Veta, cuando vuelven suelen pasar para jugar un rato con _Uno _y luego se marchan a su casa, son tan educados que no parecen niños.

La primera vez que vamos de Picnic los Cub y nosotros todos se quedan impresionados cuando el lobo nos trae siete liebres. Lo cierto es que nunca se habían internado en el bosque y lo único que les da seguridad es ir a acompañado de un lobo, yo no parezco impresionarles demasiado con mi viejo arco, hasta que juego a tiro al blanco, como de costumbre, y los jóvenes Cub quieren aprender; en ese momento me doy cuenta de que no soy una buena influencia para un niño.

.

Johanna se pone de parto a finales de Abril, un día en que llueve a cántaros. Peeta y yo tomamos el primer tren hacia el hospital donde precisamente hoy mi madre hace guardia. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con un Gale más que pálido, con una extraña tonalidad azulada y el aspecto de no haber dormido en una década. Annie, sin embargo, tiene la misma mirada lejana de siempre, Finny va con ella, vestido con un pequeño pantalón vaquero y una camiseta con el dibujo de un conejo sonriente, está sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y bambolea los pies aburrido, cuando me ve me abraza y se apresura a pedirle un libro a Annie y me intenta sentar a su lado para contarme la historia ilustrada del mismo conejo de su camiseta.

Finny no se toma a bien que le rechace, pero intento que entienda que Johanna nos necesita más que él. Gale me acompaña a verla, cuando me acerco a ella la veo apagada, se limita a tomarme la mano y mirarme con expresión enferma. Por algún motivo, Gale se marcha, y Johanna le hace un gesto a Peeta, que se ha quedado en el marco de la puerta, para que se acerque.

Está ataviada con una bata de hospital. Cubierta de cintura para abajo con una sábana blanca. Bajo la sábana sobresalen abultadas sus rodillas, bastante separadas la una de la otra.

-¿Estás bien?- la pregunto.

-No, no sé qué me pasa, pero me siento muy desgraciada- Peeta me dirige una mirada breve de intranquilidad.

-¿Es por Gale?- pregunto, niega con la cabeza.

-Supongo que no, y que sí. No lo sé. Pero vosotros sois los únicos en los que puedo confiar ahora. Para Annie estoy bien, supongo que intuye algo, pero prefiero que lo intuya únicamente, ella lo ha pasado muy mal, y no quiero añadirle dramas.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Johanna?- inquiere Peeta, realmente preocupado.

-No sé de qué hablo, porque no sé muy bien qué me ocurre. No me ocurre esto desde que perdí a toda la gente que me importaba tras Los Juegos.

-¿Estás deprimida?- pregunto yo. Ella aprieta un poco más mi mano.

-Es más que eso, Katniss. Gale todavía no lo sabe pero vosotros tenéis que saberlo- a cada palabra que pronuncia Johanna deseo más y más que nos esté tomando el pelo, y me doy cuenta de que es preferible su sarcasmo que ver la oscuridad que hay detrás de su habitual y agrio sentido del humor. No quiero aceptarlo, pero todo parece indicar que está hundida. Observo como Peeta le acaricia la cara.

-Oye no sé qué te pasa exactamente, pero has estado mucho peor que ahora, los dos lo sabemos, lo pasamos juntos- Johanna le dedica una débil sonrisa.

-Escuchad, sea lo que sea lo que se necesita para parir yo no lo tengo, van a tener que abrirme. Tampoco he generado leche, y lo que es peor, tampoco siento amor por el bebé. Ya lo he dicho- un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo. Me siento espantada, quiero soltar la mano de Johanna y marcharme de allí, toda la situación me provoca una indefinida mezcla de repulsión, pavor, y tristeza.

-Puede que sea normal, ¿lo has hablado con los médicos?- pregunta Peeta. Johanna emite una risa chirriante.

-¿Normal? ¿Cómo va a ser normal que una madre no quiera a su hijo?- secretamente doy la razón a Johanna, mientras siento en la nuca la mirada de Peeta buscando mi apoyo.

-La mente es muy complicada. Habla con Aurelius- ella sonríe con aire abatido.

-Bueno, hablaré con él si eso te hace estar más tranquilo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio horrible, hasta que mi madre pasa a la habitación, es la primera vez que la veo en dos semanas, ya que ha estado muy ocupada en el hospital y no ha podido visitarme. Tiene buen aspecto, nos da un beso en la mejilla a Peeta y a mí y le informa a Johanna que va a pasar al quirófano. La explica que no tiene de que preocuparse, que solo realizarán un pequeño corte en la parte baja del vientre y sacaran al bebé, ella no sentirá nada. También la dice que algunas mujeres no generan leche y que tampoco es malo, que ella le dará un sustitutivo a la leche materna y el niño estará sano, mi madre no sabe que eso no le importa a Johanna.

Nos despedimos de ella. Peeta la besa la frente, yo me limito a soltar su mano y desearle suerte. Y nos marchamos con Gale.

Cuando Peeta, Annie y Finny se marchan a tomar café, dejándome a solas con Gale, me sorprendo al ver a mi mejor amigo llorar silenciosamente con las manos unidas sobre sus labios. Me acerco a él y rodeo sus hombros con mi brazo, por supuesto no consigo abarcarlo.

-A veces parece como si estuviera condenado a hacer mal las cosas- musita.

-Eso es estúpido ¿condenado por quién?- se encoge de hombros.

-Sonará estúpido, pero igual que hay otra gente que tiene suerte para todo, simplemente yo no- le miro fijamente, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus iris grises y brillantes, sus espesas pestañas negras como el carbón, y su pelo brillante y bien peinado.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. La suerte no es algo que se tiene o no se tiene para todo. Es algo que se tiene a veces, y otras veces no- me mira.

-Y que haces cuando no la tienes.

-O la buscas, o la esperas.

.

La intervención de Johanna va bien, dice que no la duele nada, no tiene ninguna molestia. Gale no para de llorar con el pequeño en sus brazos, le llaman Adahy, como se llamaba el padre de Gale, que significa, según Gale, "hombre del bosque" en una lengua muy antigua.

Es un bebé fornido, de piel oscura, la cabeza la tiene poblada de una pelusilla sumamente oscura, tiene la nariz muy pequeña, como Johanna, y la cara muy redonda, también como ella. El mentón es fuerte, como el de Gale, y según mi madre, sus manos y pies son bastante grandes para ser un bebé, así que será un chico fuerte y alto. Johanna lo toma en brazos y parece buscar algo en su rostro, cuando besa al pequeño en la frente siento un cierto alivio, pero hay algo de antinatural tanto en su mirada como en su forma lejana de sostener al bebé.

Cuando Peeta lo acuna lo hace parecer una criatura diminuta sobre su amplio pecho. Observo como Gale mima a Johanna y como ella lo recibe con satisfacción, mientras nosotros prestamos atención a Adahy. Finny se pone de puntillas al lado de cada adulto que toma al rebautizado como Ada en brazos, hasta que por fin Peeta se pone de cuclillas y le deja verlo.

-Parece de goma ¿verdad tío?- musita Finny, impresionado.

-Sí, está "recién hecho"- dice Peeta, y el comentario le hace gracia al niño.

-El tío cree que todo es pan- dice, mirándome, y Peeta también me mira, y entonces cuando les veo a los tres algo se remueve en mi interior y siento que me pican los ojos, así que acabo disimulando yendo por café.

.

Pasan dos semanas de idas y venidas al hospital. Por fin todos saben que Johanna sufre una profunda depresión que incluso ha arrasado su apetito. Peeta la llama todos los días y habla con ella, le escucho sus retahílas de apoyo moral cada vez con menos interés. En el hospital también trata de insuflarle ánimo, pero todos sus esfuerzos son inútiles, solo Gale consigue sacarle sonrisas y son muy efímeras.

El doctor Aurelius informa a Gale que Johanna se está enfrentando con problemas de su infancia y con el hecho de que no tiene ninguna familia. Está asustada y sola, y además tiene una enorme carencia de una hormona, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, que normalmente las madres tienen a raudales. El doctor le indica que la va a tratar pero que tardará un tiempo en recuperarse y que todo lo que ella le haga saber será secreto profesional y Gale no podrá ser informado por nadie más que su propia esposa. Todo aquello nos suena mucho a Peeta y a mí, porque hemos pasado por ello. Gale, a pesar de sus múltiples problemas derivados de la guerra, nunca acudió a Aurelius, y recurrir a él parece afectarle mucho, es como si le hiciera sentir más sumido en los problemas.

Mi madre nos comenta a Peeta y a mí que el recién nacido no podrá estar mucho más tiempo en el hospital y que Johanna pasará a la planta de psiquiatría, y que no sabe cómo va a apañarse Gale solo con el bebé. Annie, parece más ausente que nunca, y eso nos reafirma en que el problema es grave.

Vivimos un momento especialmente conmovedor cuando Johanna va a ser trasladada a psiquiatría y se dirige a nosotros para despedirse, como si nunca fuera a salir de allí. Cuando se agacha a besar a Finny él la coge la cara y la mira de tal forma que no parece un niño de cuatro años, y solo dice: _no estés triste_. Como no podía ser de otra manera las lágrimas corren por el rostro de ella, y Finny la da un beso y ella se incorpora y se va flanqueada por un enfermero y por Gale.

Tras el ingreso, Annie y Finny marchan a su casa, me preocupa el tremendo abatimiento de Annie, pero no se me ocurre nada para ayudarla. Peeta, mi madre, y yo, ayudamos a Gale a instalar al bebé. Gale está triste, pero también está esperanzado, cree firmemente que Johanna se recuperará.

Mi madre vuelve al hospital y nos quedamos los tres solo tomando té en el salón. Ada duerme apaciblemente en un canasto cerca de nosotros. Gale rompe el silencio para hacernos una petición que me pone los pelos de punta.

-Oye ambos sois mis mejores amigos, no solo Katniss, tu Peeta, eres el único hombre que conozco que tiene mi confianza por entero- susurra, y su mirada parece transmitirnos una edad mucho mayor que la que realmente tiene.

-Tú también tienes la mía, totalmente- dice con franqueza Peeta.

-Por eso quiero saber si, en el caso de que no pueda responder a las necesidades de mi hijo y de mi esposa a la vez, si podríais quedaros con Adahy durante un tiempo- Peeta se acaricia la mejilla, yo noto como mis ojos se agrandan- si me decís que no, mi cariño y mi confianza no disminuirán ni un ápice- asegura Gale- y creo que precisamente por nuestra amistad, seréis sinceros conmigo.

-¿De cuánto tiempo estaríamos hablando?- inquiere Peeta.

-Puede que un mes, el doctor cree que en alrededor de un mes podrá valorar la evolución de Johanna.

-Gracias por confiar así en nosotros, Gale- digo- pero si hay una criatura en el mundo que me puede dar pavor, es un bebé- mi amigo ríe con cansancio.

-Lo sé, Katniss, sé que os estoy pidiendo mucho. Pero te he visto con Finny, y te he visto con…- el corazón me tiembla al saber que nombre va a pronunciar- Prim. No hay nadie mejor que tú, nadie. Lo sé.

-Gale, yo no me siento con fuerzas…

-Piénsalo- me interrumpe.

.

Llego a casa abatida. Lo primero que hago es tirarme en la cama, y lucho porque no se me salten las lágrimas. Peeta se va al estudio, me extraña que no me haya dicho nada, pero supongo que él también tiene sus necesidades. Me levanto y cruzo el pasillo, me asomo al estudio, y le observo pintar. Es un cuadro de Johanna y Gale que hace tiempo que inició, pero que no ha tenido mucho tiempo para continuar. Me acerco a él sin hacer ruido y le miro durante diez largos minutos.

-¿Quieres pintar?- me pregunta con tono apacible, yo niego con la cabeza, y aunque él no me ve, sabe que estoy diciendo que no- Venga, ven, no lo vas a estropear- me siento en sus rodillas y sostengo el pincel y él sostiene mi mano, y entonces me hace reír.

-Estás pintando tú con mi mano- él también se ríe, cerca de mi oído. Durante un largo minuto pinta con mi mano, y ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando me suelta y yo continuo un leve trazo sobre el cielo. Cuando me cercioro doy un respingo. Había perdido el sentido del tiempo.

-Cógeme la mano otra vez.

Pasamos así hasta altas horas de la noche, a veces él me toma la mano, otras me atrevo yo sola, y me encanta. Cuando acabamos el cuadro, siento una explosión de júbilo, es como si fuera responsable de algo que ha nacido con toda la paz del mundo. Es un retrato precioso, sé que yo apenas he ayudado, que seguramente lo único que he hecho es retrasar la obra, pero me siento bien. Ninguno de los dos décimos nada. Siento los labios de Peeta en mi cuello, y su pulgar acariciarme cerca del esternón.

Vamos a la habitación, nos desvestimos y nos metemos en la cama. Nos miramos en la opaca oscuridad, uno frente al otro, mientras nuestras respiraciones se elevan en el mundo extraño en el que vivimos. Sonríe. Un diente de león se deshace en el viento en alguna parte de mi mente, y un amarillo resplandeciente me ciega y después se desvanece.

Me voy quedando dormida y, a pesar de los problemas, siento que todo irá bien.


	17. Extra: No dejes pasar la oportunidad

**Extra **

_No dejes pasar la oportunidad_

_(Punto de vista de Peeta)_

Estamos en casa de Gale. Mientras Katniss mira distraída mi bloc de notas yo trato de imitar los movimientos de Gale cogiendo a Adahy. Da la impresión de ser sumamente resbaladizo. Sitúo un brazo a lo largo de su pequeña y frágil espalda y apoyo en mi mano su blanda cabeza, mi otra mano le sostiene del trasero, se me acelera el pulso cuando lo único que se interpone entre la gravedad y su cuerpo son mis brazos. Lo llevo a mi pecho y le miro. Gale celebra mi habilidad mientras Katniss me dirige una sonrisa leve y furtiva.

En el coche, el bebé va dentro de una bolsa de tela, adaptada, sobre mi pecho, a veces abre los ojos, enormes, y mira con un asombro pasmoso la formas que se dibujan a su alrededor, otras solo duerme. Vamos camino a casa, nos sigue un camión de mudanza con las cosas del pequeño, que adaptaremos a la habitación que antes era de Prim, y que ahora es un vestidor. Katniss tiene la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, observa al recién nacido sin decir nada, y acerca un dedo tímidamente a su mano, y él lo agarra de forma instintiva y eso le relaja.

En mi bloc he apuntado los horarios del bebé y sus cuidados. Hemos decidido que Katniss acudirá a la panadería y yo me quedaré con Ada, así que repaso las notas concienzudamente porque toda la responsabilidad será mía.

Ada tiene ocho días, Gale apenas ha tenido tiempo para él, contrató un asistente pero finalmente tuvo que despedirle, pues Katniss le llamó para decirle que le ayudaríamos. Me admira su bondad, al fin y al cabo Gale no vino a verla ni un solo día de su depresión.

.

Katniss se levanta temprano y mientras yo le doy el primer biberón a Ada ella se marcha a la panadería. Me pregunto cómo volverá, el trabajo en la panadería no es problema cuando te organizas bien, pero a Katniss no le gusta el trato con la gente, y los vecinos suelen usar los momentos en que compran para hablar de sus cosas.

Me he levantado tan temprano que la mañana parece larguísima. He desayunado copiosamente, he recogido el periódico de la puerta y lo he leído. He dejado salir a Uno a pasear y le he abierto la puerta media hora más tarde, ha vuelto enrarecido, supongo que no le gusta salir solo. He puesto el canasto del pequeño entre sol y sombra porque Gale dice que se lo ha recomendado el doctor; he trabajado en el huerto sin apenas quitarle los ojos de encima. Me he sentado en el escalón de la puerta y he perdido el sentido del tiempo en total quietud. Después he vuelto a entrar en la casa con Adahy, y solo eran las once y media.

Cada vez que el pequeño hace algún ruido, me asomo al canasto, pero nunca parece que le pase nada, a lo sumo, hay que cambiarle el pañal.

A la una y media Uno ha hecho algo un tanto raro, ha intentado subirse al sofá. Primero ha apoyado su enorme cabezota sobre mis piernas, algo habitual, después ha subido una pata, luego otra, luego medio cuerpo, y cuando prácticamente todo su cuerpo salvo las patas traseras estaban en el sofá me he dado cuenta de que trataba de subirse. Le he regañado y se ha tumbado en su alfombra, dirigiéndome miradas de desdén. El siguiente que ha hecho algo extraño ha sido Buttercup, se ha acercado a mí y me ha lamido la mano con su rasposa lengua.

He determinado que los animales estaban perdiendo la cabeza y he subido a la habitación con Adahy, al cual de todos modos le toca comer a esta hora. He repasado mi bloc con las indicaciones de Gale, y a parte de seguir dándole biberón y bañarle a las ocho, no hay nada más que hacer. Pensaba que los bebés eran más complicados, quizá no cuando son tan pequeños.

Observo sus ojos entrecerrados, sus pestañas espesas y oscurísimas caer sobre un gris que se asemeja al de los ojos de Katniss, no es mi hijo, pero en cierta forma me hace sentir en algún momento del futuro. Algún día, me digo, una criatura pequeña, de unos días de vida, me dirigirá una mirada como esta, y esa criatura será mi hijo o mi hija, y yo no sé qué sentiré, pero seguramente será inmenso.

-Eres muy bueno Ada, ni siquiera lloras ¿estás a gusto?- cuando le hablo, para de sorber el contenido del biberón y se queda paralizado, es algo que resulta muy gracioso, y de alguna manera, conmovedor. Si no digo nada más vuelve a beber la leche tibia. Me está gustando este día con él, pero también me da mucha lástima que no pueda estar con sus padres.

Cuando se termina el biberón recuerdo que debo apoyarle contra mí y ayudarle a que expulse el aire que haya podido ingerir. Tras esto, le dejo en mi regazo, y nos miramos.

Él es nuevo, no sabe ni conoce nada a penas, me pregunto qué sentirá. No parece cansado, ni triste, ni dolido, ni atormentado por nada. Es una hoja en blanco, una oportunidad de crecer libre de cualquier amargura, en paz. Una oportunidad que muchas generaciones anteriores a él no tuvieron.

-Tienes suerte- le susurro.

Su boca de piñón brilla un poco por la humedad de su saliva, sus ojos se cierran entre pestañeos, sus manitas cerradas en puño se relajan, respira profundo, y se duerme; entonces empieza a entrarme sueño, porque huele dulce, es cálido y me relaja observarle.

Por supuesto, no me duermo. Podría resbalarse de mis brazos. Le dejo en el canasto sobre la cama, me tumbo a su lado, y entonces sí caigo en la inconsciencia.

.

Me despierta el olor de la carne, quizá también la saliva que se acumula en mi boca. Cuando abro los ojos miro el interior del canasto, Adahy está tranquilo, sigue durmiendo. Miro el reloj, son las tres, Katniss debe de estar en casa desde hace unos quince minutos. Cierro la puerta tras de mí con delicadeza y bajo como un niño entusiasmado las escaleras. Estoy muerto de hambre, y en parte, un poco harto de estar sin ella.

Me recibe con una pequeña sonrisa. Está en la cocina y hace unos grandes bistecs de ternera en una sartén, hay patatas asadas y humeantes en una bandeja. Lleva un delantal que le va grande, como casi todo, atado en varias vueltas en su cintura. Aunque es delgada y pequeña, sigue siendo ágil y fuerte, sobretodo tras su recuperación; la sombra de la angustia se ciñe sobre mí cuando recuerdo que casi muere, la disipo rápidamente para que no me devore.

Le doy un beso en los labios y trato de dejar de salivar.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?- preguntamos casi a la vez.

-Empieza tú- dice ella.

-Bien- la digo, mientras pongo en una bandeja los cubiertos, y servilletas, entre otras cosas, para llevar a la mesa- sin dificultad. He aprovechado para arreglar el huerto.

-¿No estás cansado?- me encojo de hombros, pongo el mantel y vuelvo a la cocina.

-No, aunque es curioso, el bebé me ha dado sueño, mirarle.

-A mí me pasaba con Finny- responde ella, tras unos segundos- cuando le hacía caricias para que se durmiera, ¿recuerdas? Me relajaba- asiento, y entonces lo que recuerdo es que no oiré a Ada si le pasa algo, así que subo a la habitación, lo apunto en el bloc, y lo dejo en el sofá.

Cuando entro de nuevo a la cocina, Katniss sirve los bistecs y las patatas y reparte la salsa por encima, llevamos las últimas cosas a la mesa y nos sentamos.

-El pan es perfecto- murmuro con los carrillos llenos, ella asiente levemente.

-Tengo problemas con los pasteles. De sabor puede que estén bien, pero estéticamente…

-Ah… bueno no pasa nada si durante un tiempo no hay pasteles decorados ¿no?- resopla tras llevarse un buen pedazo de bistec- bueno, si quieres podemos practicar aquí.

-No, no es algo que necesite aprender. Realmente lo que me molesta es que todo el Distrito haga preguntas, sobretodo la gente de La Veta- me río.

-La gente de La Veta siempre ha sido la más cotilla- frunce un poco el ceño.

-¿Ah sí?

-Muchas cosas sobre ti, las sabía por sus conversaciones en la cola de la panadería- pone gesto de susto- puede que la mitad fueran mentira, no lo sé.

-¿Qué decían?

-"la niña de los Everdeen va cantando a todos lados, es un encanto" "dicen que el señor Everdeen se lleva a las niñas al bosque" "la mayor de los Everdeen caza con su padre, eso no es bueno para una niña" cosas así, también hablaban de otros chicos, en realidad yo era la comidilla, ya sabes "el pequeño de los Meelark se lleva todos los golpes" hay personas que creen que con cinco años eres sordo- Katniss come un poco más deprisa. A veces no sé cómo acabo diciendo las cosas que la digo, espero que ahora no se sienta mal por mí.

-¿Y qué comentaron después de que muriera mi padre?- vaya, eso es peor.

-¿De verdad quieres que hablemos de eso?- suspira y devora pan mojado en salsa.

-Supongo que no- nos quedamos comiendo en silencio durante un tiempo, siento que voy a explotar, la comida es tan buena que incluso me estresa un poco ver que se va quedando vacío mi plato- en realidad, no debería dolerme el pasado ¿no? Aurelius me habló de ello, a ti también, si el pasado duele demasiado, si importa demasiado…

-Es porque no se ha afrontado debidamente… Ya, lo sé. Cómo quieras.

-Cuéntamelo.

-Algunos decían cosas un pocos feas, pero en realidad, la mayoría de la gente decían que eras lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder salvar a tu familia. Digamos que la parte desagradable era que algunos apostaran a que un buen día estarías muerta, y otros a que eso no ocurriría nunca. Oyendo aquello, yo solo podía desear que nunca amanecieras muerta en cualquier calle- de repente empiezo a perder un poco el apetito- fue bastante desagradable, escuchar a esa gente decir que estabas enferma, verte a veces en tan mal estado… descubrir tu pupitre vacío un buen día… Hasta que apareciste frente a la panadería- siento mis labios dibujar una sonrisa contra mi voluntad, pues en realidad, debería de ser un recuerdo muy penoso, y ciertamente lo es- y aunque sé que fue miserable la forma en que…

-Peeta…

-Tengo que reconocer que verte, ver que no estabas muerta, hizo que tuviera algo de esperanza- deja caer su tenedor para cogerme el dorso de la mano.

-Esa es justamente la palabra- nos sonreímos, noto un nudo en la garganta y bebo agua- a partir de ahí todo cambió, llegó la primavera como si hubiera llegado contigo- dice en voz baja, como si le costara articular las palabras de forma clara y audible. Veo que mira su comida con gesto lejano.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto

-Estoy intentando decirte algo- remuevo trocitos de patata sobre la salsa, tratando de no mirarla fijamente, creo que eso hace que le cueste más decir algo relacionado con sus sentimientos. Estoy expectante, no son muchos los momentos en que me dedica alguna palabra afectuosa; siento ese afecto, pero reconozco que también me gustan las palabras.

-Lo cierto es que creo que te he querido siempre- comenta con timidez, y al mismo momento como si hablara del tiempo, y acaba de rebañar su plato, bebe agua mientras sus ojos profundos y neblinosos me atrapan- desde aquel momento, y de alguna manera, desde siempre. Sé que no tiene ninguna lógica- empieza a inquietarse- bueno, ya sé que evidentemente… sentía algo por Gale, pero la sensación es… Como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de una realidad. Es ridículo, no sé por qué te lo he dicho, en mi mente sonaba mejor- me levanto y la abrazo con fuerza, ella sigue un poco rígida, un poco avergonzada.

-Suena perfectamente.

.

Al día siguiente vuelvo a levantarme tempranísimo para no ir a ninguna parte. Katniss se dispone a marcharse, pues se empieza a hornear mucho antes de la apertura del negocio, y yo me encuentro medio somnoliento observando a Ada succionar del biberón. Katniss me informa de que el martes ha cambiado el turno con Josh, así que pasaremos la mañana de ese día juntos y la tarde separados.

-Oye- le pregunto a Katniss mientras se pone la chaqueta- ¿qué les dices a los clientes cuando preguntan por mí?

-Nada- contesta lacónica- cada vez que intentan husmear no les contesto nada en particular- me río, pero a la vez temo que su frialdad espante a los menos asiduos.

-¿Un ejemplo?

-Les digo que tienes asuntos en casa- me río nuevamente, con ganas.

-Está bien- ella sonríe de lado, con gesto audaz, y ya siento que la voy a echar de menos.

-Hasta luego- se despide, me da un beso en los labios, y dirige una mirada rápida al pequeño, parece valorar en décimas de segundo si despedirse de él, y finalmente, le besa levemente la frente- no te aburras mucho, _mamá_.

-Y tú cuida la clientela- alza las cejas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sé, que intentes no atender como un robot- me fulmina con la mirada y se marcha, y me deja haciendo la innecesaria aclaración de que es una broma.

.

Otra vez la franja de las seis y media de la mañana hasta que brille el sol decentemente en el huerto. Esta vez, decido dormir. Cuando despierto alguien está llamando a la puerta. Bajo las escaleras tras echar un vistazo a la cuna del pequeño, Uno va tras de mi trotando y en la puerta me encuentro con un alegre Haymitch.

-¡Buenos días señora Everdeen!

-Descarga ya todo tu repertorio de bromas sexistas…- murmuro, Uno empieza olisquearle los bolsillos en busca de alguna golosina.

-Quita a esta mala bestia. Hoy no tengo nada para ti- miente Haymitch, dirigiéndose al lobo, entonces abre un cono de papel de periódico y deja caer en mitad del pasillo un montón de sobras de comida.

-La próxima vez que tires comida en el suelo te la comerás tú- le amenazo, con absoluta sinceridad.

-Que me perdone el amo de la casa.

-No estoy bromeando.

Haymitch pasa al interior de la cocina y busca algo con lo que limpiar el suelo, coge un puñado de servilletas de papel y lo restriega cuando Uno acaba de comer. Después se acerca a mí, me estrecha la mano mientras reposa la otra en mi hombro.

-Cómo estás- inquiere y echa un vistazo a los muebles- ¿Dejaste la costumbre de las superficies antibalas?

-No del todo- Haymitch abandona mi hombro y echa un vistazo a Adahy, que está despierto, sus ojos grises pasan del techo a la cara de Haymitch- ¿te apetece algo? ¿Un té?- Haymitch asiente, voy a la cocina y nos pongo dos tés cargados.

-¿Qué tal la chica?- pregunta, refiriéndose a Johanna.

-De momento no habla de la terapia, así que Gale no puede decirme mucho de ello. No sé cómo está.

-¿Y Katniss, le ha afectado?- pongo los tés en la mesa y Haymitch toma asiento frete a mí.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Bueno, ¿quieres tener hijos, no? Puede que eso la haya desanimado- me encojo de hombros.

-Puede que la haya asustado, la verdad es que es algo que asustaría a cualquiera ¿no? Pero de todos modos ¿por qué le iba a pasar a ella?, y si pasara, lo afrontaríamos- Haymitch moja una pasta en el té y la engulle.

-Tienes que entender mejor la psicología de tu mujer, chico- me regaña Haymitch- así nunca tendrás críos.

-¿Has venido a hacer algo así como de figura paterna?- me río- Oye no quiero presionarla.

-La madre de Katniss me ha hablado mucho de su forma de ser, ella tiene miedo, seguro que quiere tener niños, pero si no ve que es algo seguro, que no hay demasiados peligros, nunca dará el paso.

-Creo que todos creéis que sabéis más de ella que ella misma, yo no voy a caer en ese error. No tengo porque endulzar nada. Todos sabemos que ocurren cosas horribles en muchos sentidos. No voy a pensar por ella- Haymitch me mira de hito en hito.

-Como quieras. Supongo que simplemente te envidio. Yo también fui joven, quise formar una familia, y no pude. Sé que tú sí- me señala con una pasta durante un par de segundos y después la ahoga en el té- no dejes pasar la oportunidad.

.

Haymitch se marcha con el lobo, le gusta pasear con él y a él le gusta Haymitch. Mientras Ada me babea la camiseta mientras encoge y estira su mano sobre la tela, yo doy vueltas sin quererlo a las palabras de Haymitch.

No puedo entrar en la mente de Katniss y tratar de persuadirla de algo tan importante, pero por otro lado, si tiene algún miedo y yo no la estoy ayudando, puede que no lo esté haciendo bien ¿estoy relegando al tiempo algo de lo que yo deba de responsabilizarme? No lo sé.

Mis cavilaciones llegan al punto de plantearme si Aurelius debería tratar este tema con nosotros. Al momento pienso que Haymitch me ha llenado la cabeza de tonterías. Katniss no está enferma, si tuviera algún problema me lo contaría. Sin embargo, si pasaran los años y siguiéramos sin tener hijos ¿qué debería hacer yo?

Me encuentro boca arriba en la cama, con el pequeño sobre mí. Tengo que tomar una decisión, al fin y al cabo, yo sí quiero hablar de ello. Sé que siempre amaría a Katniss, y sería feliz con ella aun no teniendo familia, pero si lo único que se lo impide es un miedo, yo habré sido cómplice de ese miedo por guardar silencio.

Y entonces llego a un acuerdo conmigo mismo, cuando Ada vuelva con sus padres, aguardaré un año, y después, abordaré el tema con el mayor tacto posible.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_N/A he estado resfriada, así que no he podido escribir un capítulo decente, por lo que hoy he echado unas horas en escribir este extra, que espero os haya gustado. Tampoco he podido contestar todos los reviews, de hecho todavía tengo la cabeza un poco pesada, así que espero a lo largo de la semana despejarme, y seguir. Me ha reconfortado muchísimo ver que os ha gustado, a algunas/os especialmente, el anterior cap, me encanta que me escribáis, para que negarlo, y me encanta que se genere confianza, o feedback entre autor y lectores, y sigo reiterando que muchas veces me dais ideas e inspiración. Gracias, cuidaos mucho =)_


	18. En el limbo

_N/A: gracias por vuestros comentarios y por vuestra ayuda a veces respondiendo algunas de mis dudas o dándome vuestra opinión. Le he dado muchas vueltas a este cap y al final ha quedado así, no me termina de convencer pero debo actualizar u.u Besos_

**Capítulo 3**

_En el limbo_

Aunque no tenemos pasteles decorados desde hace tres días, la gente se lleva el pan y los pasteles que hago sin rechistar. Ya que son considerablemente poco artísticos, me he visto obligada a bajar el precio. Los clientes preguntan por Peeta insistentemente, algunos insisten en saber si está enfermo. Al cuarto día es evidente que todos saben que tenemos al bebé de Gale en casa, había olvidado que Gale también tiene algo de personaje público, y que en La Veta las habladurías corren como la pólvora, Peeta tiene razón cuando dice que son lo más cotillos.

Me da rabia no haberme dado cuenta de que solo buscaban que yo lo confirmara, pero trato de ignorar estos detalles para concentrarme en el trabajo.

Tenemos una gran ventaja por ser la única panadería del Distrito con antigüedad, y la única artesanal, ahora que tengo que hacer el cierre de caja me doy cuenta de que realmente tenemos ingresos suficientes para vivir con tranquilidad. Nunca antes me había fijado, ya que era Peeta quien contabilizaba, pagaba su parte a Josh y llevaba el resto a una caja fuerte del Banco del Distrito.

No todo en la clientela me molesta, aunque sí en general, lo cierto, es que a veces parecen realmente buenas personas. Ellos saben que no es Peeta quien hace los dulces, que no son igual de buenos, ni siquiera la mitad, y aun así muchos de ellos me felicitan.

-Estaban muy ricos Katniss.

-Algunos son de Josh- matizo.

-Felicidades a los dos- me dice la señora, me es familiar pero no recuerdo si la conozco más allá de atenderla tras el mostrador.

Ese es otro problema. Cuando trabajo con Peeta casi siempre estoy dentro, solo salgo para mantener orden en la tienda o ayudarle un poco si se acumula la gente, pero por lo general paso desapercibida, ahora que solo atiendo yo, gente que no reconozco me saluda por la calle, y por si mi cara ya no fuera suficiente excusa para saludarme, ahora incluso puede que me paren para intentar iniciar algún tipo de conversación. Esto me incomoda mucho, algunos parecen notarlo y no forzar las cosas, pero otros si se dan cuenta, les da igual.

El viernes estoy cansada y Peeta aletargado por no salir de casa. Decidimos que no podemos ocultar más tiempo a Adahy, sobre todo cuando todo el Distrito está enterado de lo ocurrido, y acordamos que la semana siguiente será Peeta quien acuda a la panadería y que no temeremos pasear a Ada en su carricoche.

Mi temor aumenta por momentos, al tener que asumir que seré responsable de una criatura que lleva en el mundo poco más de una semana.

.

Gale llega el viernes por la tarde para llevarse a su bebé, está un poco demacrado. Cena con nosotros y nos cuenta que la depresión de Johanna tras el parto es solo la punta del iceberg. Al parecer como no están casados ni tienen ninguna unión legal, el doctor Aurelius no puede contar con él en absoluto para el tratamiento, ni él puede tener ningún derecho a la información, así que él decide que pedirá matrimonio a Johanna en cuanto esta se recupere. Por ley, todo es bastante confuso sin ninguna formalización.

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho antes?- inquiere Peeta, mientras saborea el helado que nos tomamos para el postre. Gale se encoge de hombros.

-Porque ella no es nada romántica- me dirige una mirada furtiva y parece que se ríe con los ojos- es peor que tú.

-Eh- me quejo- no te excuses en ella, tú tampoco lo eres- añado.

-Es cierto- me confirma.

-Menudo disgusto se habrá llevado tu madre- prosigo, solo por fastidiarle.

-Se le olvidó cuando supo que iba a ser abuela- se jacta él- en todo caso, ahora el gobierno de Paylor exige trámites legales para todo, no sé cómo sería anteriormente, pero tienes que hacer un papel incluso para suspirar.

-¿Y así se lo vas a plantear a Johanna?- le digo con sarcasmo- Qué historia tan conmovedora- Peeta se atora al reír mientras come y yo sigo fingiendo seriedad. Las espesas cejas de Gale se fruncen.

-Ya veré- masculla- Bueno, no sé, si está tan sensible puede que necesite consejo vuestro- señalo a Peeta con la cuchara.

-¿Yo?- dice con incomodidad.

-Sí, está claro que con Katniss no se puede contar- dice Gale- ¿qué harías tú en mi situación?- Peeta coge aire brevemente, parece en apuros, lo cual me divierte bastante.

-No lo sé, es Johanna, no parece fácil acertar con ella- carraspea.

-Bueno está claro que sea como sea se reirá de mí, partiendo de ahí, ¿qué?- insiste Gale- ¿Cómo lo hicisteis vosotros?- Peeta se atraganta –O sea, como convenciste a Katniss para que se casara contigo- entonces me río de verdad- ¿Qué?

-Gale- me levanto de la mesa y recojo su copa vacía y la mía, Peeta todavía sigue escarbando en el helado derretido de la suya- Mejor que te inspires en alguna película.

.

La semana siguiente comienza con una visita de Hazelle y los chicos. La madre de Gale lamenta no poderse encargar de su nieto, pero lo cierto es que sufre de artrosis, al parecer es una enfermedad común en la vejez avanzada, pero ella la ha desarrollado antes; Hazelle dice estar segura de que se debe a todos los años fregando. Sus hijos la acompañan, Rory ya tiene la mayoría de edad, es grande y fuerte como Gale, Vick debe rondar los catorce años, es más parecido a su madre, de estatura media y redondeado, Posy es una niña tranquila de unos diez años, y es la que más ha cambiado de los tres, recuerdo cuando era pequeña y tímida, y tenía una nariz diminuta, ahora sus rasgos son fuertes, su perfil afilado, y su silueta esbelta y muy alta como su padre y sus hermanos Gale, y Rory.

Los tres se turnan para adorar al bebé, Gale les pidió que esperaran una semana para verle porque sabe lo efusivos que son en su familia.

Se lo pasan de unos brazos a otros poniéndole carantoñas y hablándole enérgicamente. Él, que lleva una semana en absoluta paz con Peeta, abre tanto los ojos que se puede ver perfectamente el blanco que rodea su iris. Empiezo a estresarme justo cuando Adahy llena sus pulmones de aire, contorsiona su gesto y emite un ruido horrible que me atraviesa el cerebro y me pone la piel de gallina, llevada por un impulso imperioso, lo cojo de las manos de su tía Posy y lo apoyo contra mí, empiezo a bambolearlo, y noto como su cara se apoya en mi seno.

-Perdona Posy, me ha puesto muy nerviosa- la hermana pequeña de Gale me mira con un atisbo de decepción.

El bebé berrea durante un rato más. Hazelle se acerca a mí y hace ruiditos en voz baja mientras le acaricia la boca al pequeño con el dedo índice, pero eso solo hace que él se altere más.

-A todos mis niños les relajaba esto- masculla Hazelle, frustrada. Continuo moviendo levemente al pequeño en mis brazos, lo estrecho contra mi corazón y sus berridos se hacen cada vez más cortos y bajos, hasta que acaba en un ruidito de cansancio.

Cuando me despido de la familia de Gale, quedamos en vernos la tarde siguiente, pero aunque quiero mucho a Hazelle y los chicos, en realidad creo que son demasiado escandalosos para un bebé como el hijo de Gale.

Su cuerpo pequeñito se contrae en cada hipido que sale de sus labios rosados. Me siento en el sillón y lo abrazo posando los labios en su suave cabeza, flexiono las piernas subiendo los pies descalzos al sillón, y me convierto en una pequeña cueva humana para él. Acerco mi dedo a su mano y lo agarra y así su respiración se va acompasando.

Es un bebé tan pacífico que no parece hijo de personas con tanto carácter como Gale y Johanna. El pequeño apenas se queja por las noches, y realmente es la primera vez que escucho sus berridos, de hecho, apenas usa el chupete que Gale nos ha dejado. Le observo hacer burbujitas de saliva, y pensando en Hazelle caigo en la cuenta de que mis hijos no tendrán familia más que Peeta y yo, no tendrán abuelos, salvo mi madre, ni siquiera tíos, y obviamente con ello se descartan los primos. Estaremos solos, Peeta, yo y nuestros hijos. No quiero entristecerme, pero me estoy entristeciendo. ¿Cuántas veces he pensado en mi padre? ¿Y en la versión adulta de Prim, en la mujer que podría haber sido? Esa mujer que asomó a sus ojos en el Distrito 13, cuando me hacía sentir mejor mientras Peeta estaba secuestrado. Nada podrá llenar el vacío que ha dejado Prim en mi corazón, siempre la echaré de menos, sobretodo, en los momentos más especiales de mi vida. Ya sé lo que ocurre cuando pienso cosas tristes, se forma una cadena explosiva de imágenes traumáticas, si la cosa va bien puedo combatirla con los buenos recuerdos, pero en esta ocasión no lo consigo y se sucede la angustia. No quiero llorar con el bebé en brazos, no sé si percibirá algo, pero no quiero que pueda ocurrir. Con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas, dejo a Ada en el canasto del sofá y me siento junto a él. Sus ojos grises reparan en mí, son redondos y ligeramente rasgados, sus pestañas oscuras hacen su mirada más penetrante, pero ello no le resta ni un ápice de inocencia a sus ojos. No sé por qué, entre más me mira, más lloro. Se me irritan los ojos y ruidos guturales salen de mi garganta. Vuelvo a acercar mi dedo índice a su mano pequeña y él lo coge, y de alguna manera me hace sentir mejor. Y entonces, le empiezo a cantar, es una canción muy vieja, de arrullo, que se cantaba a los niños en La Veta, ni siquiera me acordaba de ella, y de repente brota de mis labios mojados de lágrimas.

_Cuando las aves duermen_

_los niños descansan,_

_mientras mamá te mira_

_y la noche te abraza._

_Hay una nube en el cielo_

_que siempre estará_

_para que mi pequeño_

_la busque en sus sueños._

_Donde no vemos nada_

_ahí nos miran ellos._

_Donde no vemos nada_

_nos cuidan los que se fueron._

_Mientras mamá te mira_

_descansa, mi pequeño,_

_siempre te guardaré_

_en mi trocito de cielo._

A fuerza de cantar, una y otra vez, mis ojos se secan, aunque permanecen tibios y un poco irritados. Cuando Peeta abre la puerta me doy cuenta de que forma he perdido el sentido del tiempo. Tengo la mejilla contra la tela mojada del sofá, sigo tarareando de forma casi imperceptible la melodía de aquella nana. Ada tiene los ojos cerraros y me ha soltado el dedo al quedarse dormido. No me muevo siquiera cuando noto que Peeta está parado mirándome.

Deja cuidadosamente las bolsas de papel que trae de la panadería, en la mesa de centro que está frente a mí, pone una mano en mi mejilla y nos miramos. No dice nada, no hace falta, se sienta junto a mí y nos abrazamos.

Siento sus pestañas en mi cuello, humedeciéndose, y le acaricio la espalda. Supongo que compartimos el mismo miedo, miedo de estar solos, miedo de echar terriblemente de menos a nuestras familias. Miedo de sumirnos en la tristeza, y pena porque nuestros hijos tendrán que saber porque somos una familia mutilada, y eso será muy duro de contar.

-Nos tenemos el uno al otro- me dice, cogiéndome el rostro, una sonrisa débil aflora en mi rostro, y asiento.

.

Aquella noche, cuando observo a Peeta tragar la pastilla anticonceptiva le pregunto cuántas quedan. Desde hace un tiempo, ambos tomamos anticonceptivos, en diferentes intervalos, yo he acabado los míos, y ahora vuelve a tocarle a él.

-Para dos meses, no te preocupes- me dice, y se mete en la cama arrastrándome hacía su cuerpo de la cintura.

-No me preocupo, no es por eso- empieza a besarme el cuello, la clavícula, y la curva de uno de mis senos, con suavidad.

-Te quiero- susurra, sobre mi piel. Sigue su recorrido de caricias con sus labios hasta que se queda muy quieto. Se yergue un poco a la altura de mi vientre, el cual ha descubierto al levantar la blusa que utilizo como pijama- ¿Por qué es?- sus cejas claras se esconden en sus flequillos, el azul de sus ojos parece tener la suficiente potencia como para llenar de luz la habitación, que solo está iluminada por una lámpara pequeña.

-Por tenerlo en cuenta- digo con esfuerzo, ya que mi mente no suele estar preparada para articular palabras cuando él me acaricia de esa forma.

-¿Para qué?- noto que me ruborizo, sé que no debo hablar sin reflexionar, pero de la misma manera que a veces no puedo pronunciar ciertas palabras por muchas vueltas que den en mi mente, otras ni siquiera pasan por el filtro de la sensatez.

-He pensado que podrías dejar de tomarlas, y yo también- Peeta se queda petrificado, parece que su piel perlada se tiñera de rosa, de repente da la impresión de que se le ha parado el corazón.

-Creo que me estoy haciendo ilusiones por un malentendido- comenta con la boca pequeña- Si no tomamos ninguna precaución acabarás quedándote embarazada ¿no?

-Sí- me río, no puedo evitarlo, aunque a la vez estoy aterrorizada. Él se levanta y da un par de paseos por la habitación- ¿Dudas de mi palabra?

-No, no... Claro que no. - su cara es un poema, parece auténticamente en shock, yo creía que iba a estallar de alegría, ya que él tenía tantas ganas- Se sienta en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No es lo que querías?- le pongo las manos en los hombros y los masajeo un poco, está muy tenso.

-No lo sé- dice con una sonrisa a medias y las mejillas encendidas- me siento la persona más feliz del mundo y a la vez parece que me va a dar alguna especie de ataque.

-¿Ahora no te atreves?- le doy un besito en el cuello y me río de él, tirando hacia atrás de sus hombros hasta que queda tumbado boca arriba, me mira como si hubiera perdido la cabeza mientras reparto besos en su rostro.

-¿Vamos a tener un hijo?

-Real- río de nuevo- Por lo menos vamos a intentarlo.

Y por fin lo asume.

Me deshago de su ropa interior y de su blusa, lo único que se había puesto al salir de la ducha. Aspiro el aroma de su piel limpia y fresca. Me desnudo y sujeto sus manos junto a su cabeza, y las dejo allí, quietas, mientras disfruto saboreando, oliendo y acariciando su piel, y a mis oídos llega su respiración, y sus suspiros. No sé cuánto tiempo paso así, presionando suavemente mi piel contra la suya, monopolizando su ser, hasta que le interno en mí. Con mi frente pegada en la suya, las palmas de nuestras manos juntas, nuestro aliento condensándose en nuestros labios. Su mirada y la mía, en el lugar más pacífico y placentero que existe entre nosotros. Yo lucho por no cerrar los ojos cuando el estasis me aplaca, el lucha por alargar el momento. Una de sus manos se libera y presiona la parte posterior de mi cabeza hacia la suya, haciendo que mi frente no pierda el contacto con la suya un instante. Hace un ruido profundo y dulce, yo no dejo de moverme suave y profundamente sobre él, disfrutando cada mirada, y la presión justa y protectora de su mano amplia sobre mi cabeza. Sus dedos se hunden en mi pelo cuando le recorre el conocido estallido de placer, y después se aflojan, hasta liberarse de la tensión, como todos sus músculos; sus ojos se terminan de cerrar, sus mejillas arden, su abdomen ya no se contrae, se distiende con ligereza. Sus brazos reposan a ambos lados de su cuerpo y una grata sensación de pertenencia mutua me embarga.

Se duerme en seguida entre las sábanas, abrazado a mí como si su cuerpo, tan grande en comparación al mío, pudiera entrar en mi abrazo por entero y cobijarse completamente. Echo un brazo por encima de él y le beso el pelo. Escucho su respiración, disfruto de su sueño y de sus labios respirando sobre mi clavícula desnuda, mientras miro las estrellas a través de la ventana del cuarto, y pienso en mis hijos, que todavía no existen, y en que les amaré, como amo a Peeta, y que a pesar de todo, seremos felices.

.

Al día siguiente Peeta amanece canturreando. Aunque tener hijos nunca estuvo en mis planes, le hace tanta ilusión que no puedo negarme, y no tiene sentido posponerlo, si de todos modos vamos a tener hijos, ahora podría ser un buen momento. Si todo va bien, Adahy tendrá una edad cercana a nuestro hijo y Finick será unos años mayor que él, pero no los suficientes para separarles totalmente en el tiempo.

La idea de cuidar a Ada pasa a un segundo plano en mi escala de ansiedad, quizá estoy llevando al extremo el consejo de la terapia, de no pensar demasiado las decisiones que ya he tomado. ¿Realmente tomé la decisión de tener hijos? Supongo que desde el mismo momento en que Peeta miró a Finny cuando nació, y después, se comunicó conmigo en una milésima de segundo. Por supuesto, no quiero que la historia de mis hijos se base en que nacieron por un deseo ajeno a mí. Cuando juego con Finny, cuando sostengo a Ada, cuando le bañamos, cuando nos sorprendemos y nos sentimos absorbidos por sus sonrisas en sueños, en todos esos momentos, piensos en _ellos, __en__ mis hijos, _en plural, porque sería una crueldad someter a una criatura a la soledad de ser hijo único, además de la soledad familiar que ya experimentará.

Peeta se sienta tras de mí en la cama, me sitúa entre sus rodillas y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro mientras doy el biberón a Ada, es sábado de la segunda semana de estancia de Ada, hoy Gale vendrá después de comer y nos podrá hablar del estado de Johanna, de la cual no hemos tenido noticias en todo este tiempo.

Aunque sea sábado, Ada tiene los mismos horarios, por lo que hemos tenido que madrugar para alimentarle. Cuando le duermo y le vuelvo a dejar en su cuna, Peeta me aborda entre las sábanas y me cubre de besos. Nuestros cuerpos se enlazan, libres y desnudos, y tras hacer el amor escucho los fuertes latidos de su corazón, y a veces al cerrar los ojos doy un respingo, porque me siento de nuevo en la cueva, amenazada por enemigos que ya no existen, y Peeta me abraza, porque sabe que nuestras mentes nunca serán libres del horror.

-Nuestros hijos podrán heredar muchas cosas- musita, besándome cerca del oído- pero al menos no las pesadillas.

-Tendrán las suyas propias- comento, con pesar.

-No creo que sean equiparables a las nuestras- siento un enfado incipiente, venir de alguna parte de mi mundo del horror.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que dentro de cuarenta años todo será cómo hoy?

-Hoy-contesta Peeta secamente- Hoy estamos bien, no tengo porque pensar que mañana no será lo mismo.

-No seas ingenuo- le regaño, estamos frente a frente, mis manos se apoyan en su pecho desnudo, busca mis labios, de la forma en que lo hace cuando cree que vamos a discutir- es más, no me mientas.

-No miento, lo pienso de verdad- me escapo de sus labios, a la par que doy un golpe sin fuerza en su pecho para que pare.

-¿Y qué piensas de las armas nucleares del 13?- insisto- no solo son armas, obviamente tienen una central.

-Lo sé, estoy al tanto de todo eso, gracias a Gale.

-No sé mucho, por no decir nada, de la energía nuclear, pero sí sé que la tenemos al lado y que no es buena, y si crees que me he olvidado de eso, es que no me conoces- suspira.

-Te conozco, y sé que no te has olvidado de eso, ¿pero por qué estamos discutiendo? Los dos sabemos que hay cosas que mejorar y…

-No estoy discutiendo- gruño –solo quiero que tengas en cuenta al peligro al que someteremos a esa criatura- guardamos silencio- ¿nunca has deseado no haber nacido? ¿Nunca te has sentido tan desgraciado que…?

-Para- veo sus ojos brillantes, mirarme fijamente.

-¿Sabes lo que es que la única persona a la que has querido proteger en tu vida, muera?- esta vez mis ojos no se anegan en lágrimas, he llorado tanto por Prim, que ya no me quedan más.

-Katniss, por favor.

-Si algún día el trece nos amenaza con sus misiles, y no podemos defendernos, ese día, sentirás que no eres nadie, que no eres nada, y nunca podrás olvidarlo.

Peeta sale disparado de la cama, y cuando le encuentro en su estudio, solo puedo abrazarle, y dejarle que asuma lo que más me corroe, porque es la verdad.

.

Johanna, pálida pero esperanzada, llega con Gale, aferrando con fuerza su mano. Yo no soy cariñosa, pero antes de poder darme cuenta, la estoy abrazando.

-Eh, sosa, no me estrangules- me dice, devolviéndome el abrazo.

La conducimos al cuarto del bebé, ella lo toma en brazos con destreza, lo acoge en su seno y llora sin parar. Repite decenas de veces "lo siento" y "te quiero", y Ada solo puede mirarla, con sus grandes y nuevos ojos, sin emitir un solo ruido.

Ella no ha terminado la terapia, pero ya puede salir del hospital, y puede ver a su hijo. En principio, nos quedaremos con Ada una semana más, si todo va bien, tras esa semana, podrá volver con sus padres. Johanna queda asombrada de la belleza de su bebé, ella no lo había mirado a penas al nacer, no sabía si quiera como era. Lo coge entre sus brazos y lo tiende sobre sus piernas, sentada en el sillón, y examina su piel aceitunada, sus ojos grises, su escaso pelo negro y laceo y sus rasgos redondos; es evidente la emoción de Gale, y el amor con que mira a ambos.

Peeta coge la cámara de fotos y les toma varias. Nos hace a los tres juntarnos en el sillón, deja la cámara sobre el televisor y se sienta rápidamente con nosotros. Los cuatro reímos. Gale rodea con un brazo a Johanna y a su pequeño, Peeta me estrecha de la cintura, la cámara nos ciega con su flash. Peeta y Gale se pelean por mirar el visor digital de la cámara, y finalmente es Gale quien nos enseña la foto a Johanna y a mí. Allí estamos los cinco, en una situación que nunca podría haber previsto. Juntos, sonrientes, formando o intentando formar nuestras familias, con los estómagos llenos, sin preocuparnos por la comida de esta noche, ni por el día del año en que nuestro nombre sea introducido en una urna, compitiendo con otros muchos, por acudir a unos Juegos sangrientos.

Cuando se marchan, Peeta se estira en el sofá y me llama, alargando los brazos; aterrizo sobre él, y me hago un espacio en ellos.

.

Annie y Finny nos visitan a media semana, empiezo a comprender que Annie tiene miedo a quedarse sola, ya que ha estado compartiendo su vida con Johanna estos años. Colocamos al bebé en brazos de Finny cuidadosamente, él le da un besito en la cabeza al pequeño Ada y Peeta, por supuesto, inmortaliza el momento con su cámara. El resto del tiempo el niño lo pasa enseñándome los cuentos que Annie lleva en su bolso, y le pide a Peeta que le dibuje diferentes animales para pintarlos. Al final de la tarde, Finny está recostado sobre mí, cansado de toda la actividad del día.

-Tía- musita, con las mejillas muy coloradas y los párpados caídos, señal de que se queda dormido.

-¿Sí?- musito yo, cerca de su oído, y deposito un beso allí.

-¿Te va a crecer la tripa a ti también?- me ruborizo.

-No lo sé- miro de soslayo a Peeta y Annie, a través de la ventana, ellos están en el huerto, Peeta la enseña las pequeñas plantaciones, y recoge frutas y verduras para ella.

-¿Cuándo lo sabrás?- le estrecho un poco y suplico que se duerma y deje de preguntarme- Nadie me lo quiere explicar Tía Katniss.

-Ya te lo explicarán, cuando seas un poco más mayor.

-Tía Katniss- hace un silencio largo, pienso que se ha dormido, y aunque tiene los ojos cerrados, lo cierto es que sigue balbuceando- cuando te salga un bebé, ¿me querrás igual?- intento que mi risa no se haga audible.

-Cuando _me salga _un bebé te querré tanto como ahora- Finny suspira.

Por fin se queda dormido, pero ahora que es más mayor, Annie ya no le llevará en brazos para volver a casa, ahora dormirse es algo temporal, hasta que se tenga que marchar.

Ni a Peeta ni a mí se nos pasa por alto la mirada ausente de Annie, así que, sin dar más rodeos, la pregunto, cuando Peeta marcha a recoger la cocina.

-Annie, ¿estás bien? ¿Es por Johanna?- niega con la cabeza, sonríe, pero sus ojos no acompañan su sonrisa.

-Es un poco más difícil todo a medida que Finny se hace mayor- frunzo el ceño, mira a Finny, que respira profundamente con los ojos cerrados

-¿Por qué?

-Finick ya ha empezado a ir a la escuela, y en la escuela, hay muchos papás- las palabras de Annie me cruzan de punta a punta como una lanza.

-Entiendo- justo en ese momento Peeta trae unas infusiones, las tomamos mientras Annie nos cuenta como Finny se adapta a la escuela y cuando la acompaño a la puerta tomo conciencia de que mi situación podría ser mucho peor, pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor.

.

La semana pasa rápido, Johanna mejora y puede volver a casa. Se llevan a Ada y todas sus cosas, salvo una mecedora, que nos dejan de regalo, junto con un juguete de aspecto antiguo, una caja de música. Rechazo los regalos, pero Gale insiste. Nos despedimos afectuosamente, y Peeta y yo nos quedamos de nuevo solos, con Buttercup, nuestro gato octogenario, y _Uno_ un animal enorme, de mirada profunda, que parece comprender mucho más que las palabras.

El fin de semana es espléndido. Como los anteriores veranos, Peeta y yo vamos al lago y pasamos el día nadando. _Uno _caza y nosotros nos divertimos. Rezongamos toda la tarde, y mientras se pone el sol, me entretengo haciendo una corona de flores y Peeta juega con mi pelo, lo cual me trae un recuerdo lejano, de la última tarde antes de El Vasallaje, cuando subimos al jardín de la azotea, y pasamos el tiempo juntos, cuando ambos estábamos convencidos de que moriríamos por el otro. Y entonces es como si el Peeta de hace cinco años me hablara, y recuerdo con nitidez sus palabras:

"_Desearía congelar este momento, justo aquí, justo ahora, y vivir en él para siempre"_

.

Cada día es un anticonceptivo menos y un paso más hacia el embarazo. Me miro al espejo después de ducharme, paso los dedos sobre el vientre liso, y me pregunto cómo quedarán las cicatrices después de que mi maltratada piel se estire. Lo cierto es que con todo lo que me inquieta, es curioso que me pregunte algo así.

Los días y las semanas, pasan rápidamente, y llega el otoño, y veo al que probablemente será el último jilguero que se pose junto a mi ventana, y caen las primeras hojas secas de los árboles; y esta noche se acabaron las píldoras.

Peeta y yo nos sentamos en el rellano de la puerta y miramos las estrellas, después de la cena. Ambos sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, sé que él me teme más a mí que a la idea de tener hijos y lo que pueda ser de ellos.

-No se lo diremos a nadie hasta que ocurra- susurro, me toma la mano.

-De acuerdo- asiente, y guarda silencio, un silencio profundo y jovial. Mira al cielo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, y por muy ligera que sea, es evidente que es feliz- Katniss- susurra –No sé qué nos deparará el futuro, pero te aseguro que, en este, momento para mí la vida es perfecta.

Y ahí está otra vez, el chico del pan, eclipsando cualquier palabra de amor que pudiera salir de mis labios, haciendo que mis sentimientos hacia él sean solo eso, transformando en palabras lo que siente y abrumándome con ellas.

.

Mientras Peeta y yo esperamos en la sala del médico del nuevo (y único) hospital del Distrito, me doy cuenta de lo idiota que he sido al pensar que me quedaría embarazada de forma "instantánea". He pasado semanas a caballo entre el terror y la expectación como si la concepción fuese el asunto más simple y esperable del mundo; o no es así, o alguno de los dos tenemos un problema.

Peeta me aprieta la mano con fuerza, otras parejas del Distrito también están por allí, y es evidente que todos nos reconocen ¿cuánto tardará esto en saltar a los medios? Los amantes afortunados en la sala de maternidad del hospital del Distrito, y a nuestro alrededor tres o cuatro parejas que nos miran como búhos.

-Ahora no nos quedará más remedio que comunicarlo- le musito a Peeta al oído, él asiente.

Cuando pasamos a la consulta una señora joven, llamada Lilian Mouri, de aspecto bonachón, nos estrecha la mano a cada uno. Lleva una bata blanca, y en ella, varias chapas de colores.

-Encantada de conocerles- dice, con una amplia sonrisa –¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

-Estamos intentando tener un bebé- escucho la voz de Peeta venir de otro mundo, mientras miro las paredes de aquella sala, hay dibujos que deben ser de niños muy pequeños ya que son solo formas primitivas de colores, y también hay carteles, muchos, informativos. Estoy observando un calendario de vacunación, cuando la voz de la doctora alcanza mis oídos.

-Señora Meelark, le preguntaba por su última menstruación, ¿recuerda la fecha?

-Hace diecisiete días- digo sin vacilar.

-¿Anticonceptivos masculinos o femeninos?- inquiere.

-Masculinos- dice Peeta- Al menos los últimos dos meses.

-¿Los combinaban?- Peeta asiente- Es lo más eficaz. ¿Cuándo fue el último?

-Hace cuarenta y tres días- me apresuro a decir, y me doy cuenta de que parezco una loca de los números.

-Bien- asiente ella, anotando todo en un cuaderno, aunque tiene un ordenador enfrente –luego pasaré todo esto a ese armatoste- dice señalándolo con el mentón- Todavía no me acostumbro, si tuviera que escribir en el ordenador, no salíais nunca de esta sala-Peeta sonríe con amabilidad, yo lo haría, pero tengo la cara de trapo.

La doctora nos hace algunas preguntas más, algo más íntimas, como por ejemplo cuantas veces hacemos el amor a la semana, y otras menos personales, como si tenemos alguna información sobre los periodos fértiles. Tras todas aquellas cuestiones, saca una libreta de su cajón, de aspecto publicitario, y se pone unas gafas de media luna.

-La frecuencia de sus relaciones es la normal a su edad y la recomendable para concebir, en general, les recomendaría que no se obsesionen y que tengan en cuenta este calendario. Con él podrán calcular los días más fértiles, en teoría, de la señora Meelark- la doctora nos muestra cómo realizar el cálculo y nos entrega el calendario- no creo que tengan ningún problema para concebir, lo normal, es tardar entre dos y seis meses, hay parejas que en menos de un mes ya han concebido, y otras, tardan un poco más. Esto no indica ningún problema, sencillamente, el cuerpo tiene unos ritmos, y ocurrirá cuando sea el momento adecuado- asentimos- No obstante, si se inquietan, podemos hacerles a ambos una prueba de fertilidad cuando lo deseen- Peeta y yo intercambiamos miradas, niego levemente con la cabeza y me dirijo a la doctora Mouri.

-No, esperaremos- la doctora asiente.

-Aunque solo es una hipótesis, ciertos estudios avalan la teoría de que el tiempo de toma de anticonceptivos puede afectar a la concepción, así, si llevan años tomándolos, puede que tarden algo más que otras parejas. Pero en estas cosas, mejor no tener prisas- nos sonríe de forma agradable- en cualquier caso vayan con este documento a la recepción, empezaremos el control maternal de su estado, señora Meelark, para estar al tanto, ¿de acuerdo? Le darán fecha para un análisis de sangre - cojo el documento y lo guardo en mi bolsillo.

Cuando salimos de la consulta tanto Peeta como yo parecemos algo descolocados. Hemos entrado, apenas hemos hablado, nos han hecho un montón de preguntas, y todo para decirnos que lo que nos pasa es normal. Para mí es, en parte, un alivio que no vaya a quedarme embarazada tan pronto como supuse, pero en los ojos de Peeta se nota a leguas la duda, no parece muy convencido.

.

A medida que pasa el tiempo, Peeta cada vez se encuentra más receloso, y seguramente le hastíe no poder hablar con nadie de ello. Prácticamente todas las noches me busca, hasta que al final me desquicia los nervios con su insistencia.

Ha llegado el invierno, vuelve a venirme la menstruación, y aunque Peeta trata de disimular su frustración es evidente que está inquieto y hace que me ponga muy nerviosa ¿y si tengo algún problema? ¿Y si después de darle vueltas a esto no puedo tener hijos?

Gale, Johanna y Adahy nos visitan, a medida que el bebé crece, crece su repertorio de gestos y de sonidos. Es un bebé fuerte, y pacífico, pero hace notar su incipiente carácter cuando cualquier cosa se le cae al suelo, o cuando sencillamente quiere algo, entonces, adopta una expresión severa y gimotea con firmeza. Gale está encantado con él, y Johanna es evidente que le adora, no puede dejar de mirarle.

Por el rabillo del ojo capto la forma en que Peeta mira a Ada que, en brazos de Gale, acaricia la cabezota de _Uno _mientras succiona enérgicamente su chupete.

Pasamos todo el domingo juntos. Como los resultados de mis análisis mostraron una leve anemia, paso los días comiendo carne roja y bebiendo zumo de arándanos, y la visita de Gale y Johanna no hacen que cambien nuestras costumbres, así que Peeta sirve enormes bistec de vaca, y pone agua a todos menos a mí, que me sirve el zumo, es en ese momento cuando Johanna me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás embarazada?- pregunta de repente, y me hace dar un respingo, Peeta se queda paralizado.

-No- contesto secamente.

-¿Tienes anemia?- inquiere ella.

-Sí, un poco.

-¿Y por qué lo sabes? ¿Para qué te han hecho análisis?- insiste ella.

-¿Y a ti que más te da?- la contesto tajantemente.

-¡Estáis yendo a por un bebé!- golpea la mesa y Gale la mira azorado.

-No digas tonterías- gruño.

-Eh venga, Peeta, tú no sabes mentir- veo como Peeta se sonroja –dime que no estás intentando tener un bebé- Peeta suspira y toma asiento, y empieza a cenar como si nada.

-Se podría decir que yo llevo intentándolo toda una vida- responde Peeta, escapando del aprieto.

-Eh, conmigo no uses tu ingenio verbal, quiero la verdad- Gale le acerca a Johana un trozo de pan.

-Venga, déjalo, no seas insistente- la regaña.

-¡Sería genial que tuvierais un crío!- continúa ella, mientras toma los cubiertos- Se llevaría poco tiempo con Ada. Ey, si tenéis niños, no sé… quizá nos podríamos mudar aquí, en el cuatro no acabamos de hacer amistades…- veo que Gale se ruboriza.

-Eso no es cierto- se queja él.

-Cariño, los compañeros de trabajo no cuentan- gruñe Johanna- estoy cansada de ver soldados por mi casa- añade en un tono más bajo.

A parte de cenar juntos, Gale, Johanna, Peeta, el bebé y yo, paseamos por el Distrito. También visitamos a Hazelle y sus hijos y a la caída del sol paseamos por la plaza de Edificio de Justicia y Gale comenta las mejoras del _plano urbanístico de los distritos _con un vocabulario que no terminamos de entender. Es evidente que le entusiasma pertenecer al gobierno y que su estancia en el Nuevo Capitolio le ha instruido enormemente.

Se marchan en su coche negro y enorme, Peeta le hace gestos a Ada que le mira desde su silla en el asiento de atrás del coche y le dedica un sonrisa sin dientes, y cuando el coche arranca les decimos adiós con la mano.

.

Llega el invierno.

Hace mucho frío y toda La Aldea de los vencedores está blanca e impoluta por la nieve. Es la mañana de un lunes cualquiera y siento molestias en el vientre y me duele un poco la cabeza, y nuevamente lo lamento por Peeta, y quizá un poco por mí, porque esos síntomas son los ya conocidos, que acontecen a la menstruación. Me siento tan mal en todos los sentidos, que cuando Peeta me aconseja quedarme durmiendo no me resisto, y me meto en la cama, dejo que me arrope y que me bese los labios. Escucho entre sueños como arroja un par de tocones a la chimenea del salón, y también la madera crepitar dentro de la estufa de leña de la habitación. Se me cierran los ojos cuando _Uno _se acerca a mí y me clava su mirada oscura. Me duermo profundamente y tengo un sueño, un sueño claro y luminoso.

En mi sueño estoy tumbada viendo las nubes, tienen formas muy definidas de animales, salvo una, una de ellas parece una mujer acunando un bebé, al verlo, me da la sensación de que he olvidado algo y me incorporo. Estoy en la pradera, Peeta está cerca y recoge madera, lleva un pantalón corto y una camiseta azul, y sus ojos brillan de una forma irreal.

-¿Dónde está, Peeta?- le pregunto, ansiosa, siento que me he olvidado de algo, de alguien, de mi bebé.

-¿Quién?- intento gritar, pero la voz a penas me sale de la garganta.

-¿Dónde está, por qué no le veo?- Peeta se encoge de hombros.

Corro por la pradera hasta internarme en el bosque. Sé que mi hijo está en algún lugar. Un lobo enorme corre en paralelo a mí, veo que es _Uno _y me siento más segura. En algún lugar del bosque se escucha un llanto de bebé. El corazón me late a toda prisa, siento náuseas, corro sin parar hasta que me duele el pecho, pero por más que corro no llego a ningún lugar, ni el llanto se escucha más cercano, es entonces cuando veo a Prim. Su pelo rubio le cae sobre los hombros, parece un ángel, cuando llega a mí me toma las manos y las acerca a sus labios.

-Prim, ¿tú sabes dónde está? Lo necesito, y no puedo encontrarle- Prim me sonríe con dulzura, con sabiduría, y me toca el vientre.

-Está aquí mismo Katniss, contigo.

Las náuseas hacen que me despierte. Me dirijo despavorida al baño y vomito un líquido blanco, lo único que he tomado en toda la mañana, un vaso de leche con miel.

_Uno _y _Buttercup _me miran desde el quicio de la puerta. Me levanto, miro mi reloj, son las doce, he dormido muchísimo. Me miro al espejo, y entonces siento algo diferente.

Creo que estoy embarazada.

.

Me visto, me siento un poco mareada por los esfuerzos al vomitar, pero se me pasa pronto. Con cierto temor unto queso en un panecillo y me lo como, a penas lo he ingerido siento de nuevo malestar, así que preparo una infusión y la tomo a pequeños sorbos.

Me embuto en un pantalón y varios jerséis, y sobre ello me pongo un abrigo mullido con capucha. Sé que podría pedirle a Peeta que comprara un test de embarazo, pero si lo hiciera ya no sería capaz de concentrarse en toda la mañana, y si no estuviera embaraza se llevaría de nuevo una decepción.

Así que cruzo el Distrito hasta la farmacia más lejana que conozco, me tapo media cara con la bufanda, y no me descubro cuando pido el test en la farmacia. Me marcho y llego a casa con las manos temblorosas. Sentada sobre la alfombra, miro la bolsita de la farmacia como si fuera un monstruo a punto de saltar, y me caliento las manos cerca del fuego. Finalmente, me armo de valor y voy al lavabo.

Y es extraño lo que siento cuando veo un positivo en el artilugio, estoy ilusionada y a la vez muerta de miedo. Me cuesta respirar y me hago un ovillo en una esquina del baño, se me forma una bola extraña en la garganta, y me empieza a doler todo el cuerpo de la tensión. Si no me calmo sé lo que ocurrirá, y no quiero que esto me pase estando sola. Pero ocurre, el aire se acaba, el mundo se me echa encima, y lo único que puedo hacer mientras parece que me va a dar un infarto es acariciar el pelo suave del lobo, que se ha tumbado a mi lado.

Cuando me repongo, empiezo a dar vueltas por la casa como un animal enjaulado y, por algún motivo, se me ocurre encender el televisor y buscar el canal de noticias. Hace mucho tiempo que no presto atención a las noticias, me limito a leer el periódico, el corazón me da un vuelco cuando hablan del Distrito 13 y sus armas nucleares. Desde que existen los canales privados hay mucha más información y quizá precisamente por eso, al acabar la terapia, decidí olvidar el televisor.

No es sensato que precisamente ahora decida saber hasta el último detalle de lo que ocurre en Panem, pero no puedo evitarlo. Paso la mañana viendo diferentes reportajes, sobre la energía nuclear, sobre una posible invasión del Distrito 13, sobre Nestor Coin, incluso hay un espacio de rememoración de la guerra donde hablan con solemnidad de mi papel como Sinsajo y especulan sobre la posible manipulación de mi persona como símbolo. Es sorprendente el acierto de algunas de las sospechas que presentan en el documental.

Cuando llega Peeta me pican los ojos y estoy absorbida por las imágenes. Él me quita el mando del televisor de la mano y se inclina frente a mí, posando sus manos sobre mis rodillas.

Debería hacer como él cuando pierdo la cabeza, buscar una salida a todo eso, una salida pacífica, pero yo no soy así. Mi cerebro hierve, mis nervios están a flor de piel, de repente, me parece una pésima idea tener un bebé, pero ya no hay nada que hacer, puesto que se está formando en mi interior.

Le cuento a Peeta todo lo que he visto en televisor, y los efectos nefastos que la energía nuclear puede tener en las personas (algo que yo desconocía). Él me escucha con interés y después me acaricia la cara.

-He leído algo sobre eso, pero solo son hipótesis, ningún bebé del distrito ha nacido con malformaciones, que sepamos ¿no? Y no ha habido ninguna fuga en las hipotéticas centrales nucleares del 13- explica.

-¿Y qué me dices de la invasión?- se encoge de hombros.

-Hace tiempo que resisto la tentación de preguntarle a Gale por nuestra seguridad- me enfado.

-Mal hecho. No podemos tener un bebé ignorando que es lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor.

-Katniss, decías que me estaba volviendo un paranoico, yo solo te hice caso, deje de obsesionarme por la seguridad, al menos tanto…- me rasco con demasiado fuerza el cuello y me doy cuenta de que me he arañado- Estás muy nerviosa, y no entiendo por qué, llevamos meses haciendo el amor sin ninguna protección y no ha pasado nada, creo que algo no va bien y, sinceramente, me hacía mucha ilusión pero quizá es mejor así…- hago un chasquido con la lengua.

-No digas tonterías Peeta, vamos a tener un bebé- Peeta se queda tan quieto que por un momento parece haberse vuelto de escayola, ni siquiera pestañea. Tras un lapso de segundos sus espesas pestañas se juntan y separan como las alas de una mariposa.

-Desde cuándo- pregunta muy serio- quiero decir cómo, o sea, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?- y entonces una sonrisa cruza su rostro, se levanta, se pasa las manos por el pelo, y se ríe; después me coge en brazos como un loco y me besa la cara y de repente como si me hubiera convertido en cristal me vuelve a dejar en el sofá con delicadeza- Perdona, cariño, no deberías moverte mucho ¿no?- vuelve a revolverse el pelo con cara de loco- no me lo puedo creer…-¿Y ahora qué hacemos, es decir…?- resopla- necesito agua.

Empieza a enumerar una cantidad incontable de actividades entre las que se encuentran redecorar la habitación donde ha estado Adahy, no enfadarme, no trabajar y, por algún extraño motivo, no acercarme a los animales.

-Peeta, haré mi vida igual que hasta ahora- comento.

Pero él sigue en el limbo.


	19. En mis brazos (y Extra)

_N/A: bueno, no he querido esperar para actualizar nuevamente. Tengo que agradeceros cuando me corregís el fic, los últimos fallos de los que se me ha informado (fecha cumpleaños de Katniss y otros) intentaré rectificarlo lo antes posible para adaptar mejor la historia. También lo siento por lo fallos de puntuación o de acentuación, por más que releo el fics hay errores que no capto, en especial porque actualizo por las noches o releo por las noches._

_Por cierto, os advierto dos cosas respecto a este cap, una es que tiene 21 páginas de word aproximadamente (depende de la fuente y el tamaño de letra jeje) y la otra es que hay algunas escenas que quizá alguien considere de Ranking M (aunque no creo, no soy muy explícita). _

_Por último dar las gracias a **Mairii** por inspirarme para elegir el nombre de la niña._

_Como siempre, espero que os guste. Y por supuesto, la historia, sus personajes y todo el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Saluditos._

**Capítulo 4**

_En mis brazos_

Me encuentro echa un ovillo entre las rodillas de Peeta, recostada en su pecho; ambos estamos sobre la alfombra, frente a la chimenea. Dormito mientras él lee una revista sobre la gestación; en dos semanas nos hemos hecho con varias ediciones y todo tipo de libros.

Lo cierto es que no hay mucha variedad que leer al respecto, ya estoy conociendo las molestias de primera mano, y tengo los suficientes consejos de la Doctora Mouri como para no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, sin embargo, Peeta empieza a obsesionarse con la alimentación y mi estado psicológico.

Lo primero que noto es cansancio y somnolencia, y un apetito inusitado por cosas muy concretas. No me cuesta saciar mis antojos, ya que en todos los que hemos sufrido el hambre se ha instalado la enfermiza costumbre de acumular todo tipo de alimentos en la despensa, pero aún así, hay cosas de las que sencillamente no podemos disponer en invierno, como por ejemplo, frutas de otras temporadas. En otras ocasiones me apetecen dulces, dulces de todo tipo, y entonces Peeta me atiborra sin reparos.

El primer mes, básicamente, duermo y como. Voy a trabajar con Peeta aunque él prefiera que esté en casa, y por las tardes leo novelas frente al fuego o canturreo tumbada sobre la alfombra. En general me siento bien, animada, hasta que de repente me embarga el miedo o la tristeza. Entonces me pongo nerviosa y todo lo que Peeta hace por mí me resulta molesto e irritante. Así, entre visitas a la doctora, análisis, cambios de humor y somnolencia, alcanzo los tres meses de embarazo, el invierno toca a su fin y llega el gran disgusto cuando descubro a Buttercup respirando con gran dificultad en un rincón del cuarto de Prim.

Buttercup es muy anciano, cuando lo encontramos no era precisamente joven, y ahora, no sé qué edad tendrá, pero Peeta y yo estábamos preparados para que un día su corazón no diera mucho más de sí. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para que ese día fuera hoy. Peeta se encuentra dándose un baño, _Uno _está junto al gato, que me mira con los ojos medio cerrados y hace un ruido ronco al respirar.

-¿Buttercup?- no sé si es porque estoy embarazada o porque, sencillamente y a pesar de todo, quiero a este gato, es lo único que me queda de Prim- No, no, no…- pongo al gato en mi regazo, es como un muñeco de tela sin relleno, el tose y decido llevarlo a su canasto, un lugar que Peeta le preparó cuando venía a casa a cuidarme, antes de que yo reaccionara siquiera a su presencia.

Estoy anegada en lágrimas e hipidos para cuando Peeta baja alegremente en batín de baño por la escalera.

-¿Qué pasa, qué hacéis ahí? ¿Es buttercup, se ha tragado otra espina?- lloro sin parar y solo puedo contestar a Peeta dirigiéndole una breve mirada. _Uno _lame constantemente la cara del gato pero eso no le ayuda, Peeta se acerca y se inclina a mi lado, tocando la cabecita del desmejorado felino- Oh vaya…- musita.

-¿Conoces a alguien que sepa de animales?- me limpio los ojos pero eso solo sirve para mojarme el dorso de las manos sin secarlos en absoluto.

-Sí, bueno, hay un señor que cuida ganado pero no sé dónde vive… y creo que hay una clínica de animales, lo llaman… veterinario- el corazón se me quiebra, tengo que intentar que Buttercup viva por todos los medios. Deben de ser mis hormonas, porque si no estuviera embarazada, dejaría que Buttercup marchara en paz. Esto no tiene sentido- Katniss, Buttercup es muy viejo, los dos sabíamos que…

-¡Se ha podido atragantar con cualquier cosa!- chillo, desquiciada- ¿Cómo puedes aceptar sin más verle morir?

-Si quieres le llevaremos al veterinario ¿de acuerdo? Pero no sé si resistirá, parece muy débil, lleva meses cansándose cada vez más…

Nuestra discusión dura muy poco. Mi mano, que acaricia el pecho de Buttercup, se queda paralizada sobre su cálido cuerpo. No puedo soportar la idea de que el gato de mi hermana se muera, pero es lo que está ocurriendo. Acaricio la cabeza de Buttercup y él me lleva más allá de su muerte, me lleva a la arena, y recuerdo como Peeta consiguió que la adicta a la morflina del Vasallaje abandonara la vida con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le miro, porque quiero que ambos hagamos lo mismo por Buttercup, y entonces nos damos la mano, y le acariciamos hasta que deja de respirar.

-Adiós, gato feo- musito, y se me parte el alma cuando Buttercup no me bufa como respuesta.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que la muerte de aquel gato que mi hermana encontró hecho una porquería y lleno de parásitos, fuera a afectarme tanto. Supongo que, a nuestra manera, Buttercup y yo nos habíamos hecho amigos. Y también, que su muerte me recuerda demasiadas muertes, y que con él, se ha ido todo lo que me quedaba de Prim.

Enterramos a Buttercup en un rincón del jardín y paso el resto del día desanimada, metida en la cama, acariciando la incipiente curva de mi vientre, tratando de conectar con la vida que se está gestando en mi interior. Me pregunto si será reconfortante estar en un lugar cálido y resguardado, donde tienes todo lo que necesitas y en donde solo recibes amor, porque sin duda ese es el lugar donde está mi bebé. Me centro en estos pensamientos, en crear un hogar en mi interior lo más tranquilo posible para mi futuro hijo o hija, y con este propósito consigo tranquilizarme, consigo relajar mis músculos y consigo mantener un poco de paz en mi interior.

Escucho tintinear una cuchara en un vaso, me giro entre las sábanas y veo a Peeta con una taza y el olor a chocolate me invade, me incorporo y él coloca la almohada a mi espalda y se sienta junto a mí.

-¿Estás mejor?- me pregunta, veo que tiene los párpados algo enrojecidos y me pregunto si la muerte de Buttercup le habrá recordado a él también sus propias pérdidas, y comprendo que es evidente que sí.

-Sí, estoy mejor. ¿Tú estás bien?-asiente sin mucha convicción y se mete entre las sábanas. Siento como levanta mi blusa, su flequillo rozando mi cintura, y su mano acariciando la parte baja del abdomen. Le tomo la mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

Durante unos minutos Peeta está sumergido en las sábanas, en algún mundo aparte, con nuestro proyecto de bebé. Después, sale a la superficie de nuevo y me rodea la cintura.

-Es algo tan evidente- dice de repente, clavando sus pupilas en las mías- Has sido la única ilusión de mi vida desde que tenía cinco años y lo seguirás siendo hasta el último día de mi existencia.

Tocada, como siempre, después de estos años, ya ni siquiera me molesto en intentar estar a la altura de sus palabras. Sin duda, él es también mi ilusión, mi salvavidas en este naufragio.

-Te amo- susurra, y le contesto de igual manera.

.

Haymitch y mi madre no se van a molestar en casarse, pero a juzgar por lo felices que están juntos y en que mi madre ha pedido el traslado al hospital del doce, está claro que piensan iniciar una vida en común. Mi madre me lo confiesa un buen día de mi cuarto mes de embarazo en que mi tripa ya empieza a evidenciarse sin disimulo, y uso vestidos y pantalones elásticos en consecuencia. Estamos preparando unos cuantos tapes de comida para ir de picnic, mientras Peeta y Haymitch tratan de montar sin mucho éxito una cuna de nogal que Gale nos ha regalado sin previo aviso.

Peeta le da vueltas a las instrucciones de montaje mientras Haymitch jura que faltan piezas. Entonces le robo a Peeta de las manos el manual y entre los tres conseguimos montarla. Es grande, fuerte, y preciosa, llena de pequeños detalles que la hacen perfecta, llamo a Gale para agradecerle su regalo y le pido que no me envíe nada más lo cual solo le provoca risas.

Los cuatro y _Uno _marchamos a la pradera a merendar. Ni mi madre, ni Haymitch ni mucho menos Peeta, permiten que haga nada que suponga moverme y aunque aquello me incomoda, decido no resistirme y dejar que me cuiden como les plazca.

Observo a Peeta y Haymitch jugar con el lobo y les sigo observando mientras charlan de cosas intrascendentes y _Uno_ aparece y desaparece de entre los abetos llevando piñas a los pies de ambos.

-Tengo que reconocer que Haymitch siempre me pareció tendencioso y absolutamente perdido- musita mi madre- pero lo cierto es que solo era un chico destrozado por Los Juegos, que se había hecho mayor solo por fuera- la expresión de mi madre al mirar a Haymitch no tiene mucho que ver con los ojos llenos de brillo con los que miraba a mi padre, pero sin duda hay algo especial.

-Me alegro por ti, mamá- confieso, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por pronunciar las palabras.

-Siempre echaré de menos a tu padre, pero tengo que reconocer que he tenido suerte, y tu padre era alguien tan bueno que nunca hubiera querido que acabara sola- le cojo la mano.

-Estoy segura de ello.

.

Lo cierto es que mi perfil me impresiona, también la redondez de mi rostro y ese aspecto aniñado que parece darme el embarazo. Por otro lado, me horroriza tanto la forma como el color de las cicatrices alargándose por mi vientre, algo que Peeta no parece percibir o sencillamente ignora por completo.

En el quinto mes la barriga ya empieza a resultarme incómoda, aunque recuerdo a Johanna, tremenda a los pocos meses de darnos la noticia de su embarazo, y me consuelo con ello.

Es la noche previa a la consulta en la que, probablemente, podremos saber el sexo del bebé y aunque esto no me inquieta, tengo la suficiente curiosidad como para darle vueltas, tumbada en la cama. Cuando Peeta llega, en ropa interior, y se mete bajo la manta, comienza a repartir besos por mi barriga y después presiona el oído contra la piel de mi tripa tratando de escuchar algo, y empieza a hablarle al bebé, como hace en tantas ocasiones.

-Eh, pequeñita, ¿estás dormida?- me río.

-No sé cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que será una niña- se encoge de hombros.

-Mañana espero saberlo- dice, besándome- amaré a ese bebé sea niño o niña, simplemente, me imagino a una versión muy parecida de la Katniss niña que recuerdo- me besa más profundamente- será porque te adoro.

Nuestro beso se vuelve íntimo, profundo y extremadamente húmedo. Desde que estoy embarazada no tenemos demasiados encuentros sexuales, en esta ocasión puede que haga un mes que no le siento de aquella forma tan recóndita y placentera, y le deseo enormemente. Siento sus besos repartirse por mi espalda y mi nuca, tengo la piel de gallina, y me encojo al sentir que se desviste de la única prenda que le cubre, tras de mí. Sus manos suben por mis piernas, mi tripa abultada y mis senos, liberándome del camisón, y después de la ropa interior. Sus dedos suaves viajan por los rincones de mi cuerpo que ya conoce, y que sabe despertar con destreza. Su pecho y su abdomen se acomodan contra mi espalda, me giro levemente para buscar su boca mientras él se abre paso a mi interior, con una de sus manos sosteniendo mi barriga dulcemente.

Mis gemidos quedan encerrados en su boca. Sus suaves dedos bajan por mi tripa hasta mi entrepierna, y el contacto interno se suma placenteramente con el externo, y siento un leve mareo de placer.

El sueño es tan profundo tras el éxtasis, que por la mañana cuando suena el despertador me despierto exactamente en la misma posición que me he quedado dormida, y Peeta me abraza por la espalda exactamente de la misma manera en que me abrazaba mientras hacíamos el amor.

Los dos nos dirigimos como drogados al lavabo y nos duchamos con los ojos medio cerrados. Él toma abundante café mientras yo le miro con envidia y me conformo con un vaso de leche y cacao. El sabor del café no me gusta, pero la cafeína me vendría muy bien en este momento.

Aterrizamos en la consulta de la doctora y por fin, en esta ecografía, vemos claramente que vamos a tener una niña.

-Lo sabía- musita Peeta con la boca pequeña, la doctora se ríe.

-La mayoría de los padres quieren que su primer hijo sea niña- comenta- y siempre que así es suelen decir "_lo sabía_"- me río un poco, Peeta me toma la mano y deposita un beso en mi frente- Enhorabuena pareja, van a tener una bebé muy sana.

.

_-Papá ¿cómo se llama esa planta? ¿Esa dónde siempre se esconden los patitos?- pregunta Prim a papá, señalando una planta del lago, llena de flores blancas, muy pequeñas y sencillas, que solo tienen tres pétalos._

_-Es un tipo de Alisma, una planta muy habitual en cualquier lugar inhundado- contesta mi padre, Prim nada hacia las Alismas, con su bañador morado, desgastado, que usé durante tanto tiempo en mi infancia. Tras los tallos de la planta los pequeños patos la miran._

_-Esa planta no sirve para nada- gruño yo, haciendo un descanso en mi búsqueda de huevos silvestres- ni siquiera es comestible- el cuerpecito de seis años de Prim se mueve en círculos por el lago_.

_-Pues a mí me gusta mucho, cuando empiezan a salir esas florecitas blancas, aparecen las crías de los pájaros y los patitos- me río y la estrujo la nariz con el dedo índice, de cuclillas a la orilla del lago._

_-Tú sí que eres un patito- me río._

_-Es la planta de la primavera. Con ella también aparecen los cachorritos en el bosque. Son tan tiernos…- papá saca a Prim del lago y la envuelve en una toalla mientras la dice que ella es su cachorrita._

_Miro a mi hermana, tan pequeña y bella, su piel clara, sus ojos azules y su mirada celestial, recojo unas flores de Alisma y se las pongo en el pelo._

Mi hermana, y mis padres, los seres a los que más amaba en el mundo, a los únicos que amaba, y más tarde, cuando mi padre muriera, Prim sería la única criatura a la que adoraría por siempre.

Y ahora estas personas son mi futura hija y Peeta, las dos personas a las que más amo en el mundo, a las que protegería con mi vida, con todo lo que tengo. Supongo que este nombre sería como un talismán para mi pequeña.

-Peeta ¿ya tienes algún nombre en mente?- le pregunto un buen día del sexto mes de embarazo, está en la cocina preparando una ensalada, yo le observo sentada en una silla en un rincón, ya que le pone muy nervioso que este de pie demasiado tiempo.

-Algunos, me gustaría seguir la tradición de tu padre, pero la verdad es que los nombres de plantas o flores que se me ocurren, no tienen mucho trasfondo- suspira.

-Bueno yo tengo uno, ¿qué te parece _Alisma_? A Prim le gustaban sus flores, crecen en los lagos y los humedales, para ella aquellas flores significaban la primavera, las crías de aves y los cachorritos…- sonrío recordándola- Le gustaban mucho los animales, ya sabes- Peeta sonríe satisfecho.

-Alisma… Es perfecto, suena de maravilla- Peeta se acerca a mí y me besa la tripa, y saluda a nuestra hija por su nombre.

.

Cuando Alisma se mueve un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal, es una acontecimiento enternecedor, pero también es una sensación sumamente extraña e incómoda. Peeta pone la mano sobre mi barriga cuando le aviso del más mínimo movimiento y se le corta la respiración cuando bajo su mano nota la mano o el pie de la bebé presionar hacia fuera y trazar un breve recorrido en forma de abultamiento en mi tripa. Es una experiencia arrebatadora, es cierto, pero a veces es tremendamente desagradable, no me acaba de gustar y no sé a quién podría gustarle. Adopta posturas insufribles, y a medida que pasan las semanas de gestación da la impresión de que mi útero se le queda más y más pequeño.

Peeta la habla, todos los días y ella responde a su voz tanto como a la mía. En el octavo mes de gestación nos resulta arrebatadora su forma de responder a los estímulos, y estamos deseando tenerla en nuestros brazos.

El octavo mes es sin duda el comienzo de la etapa más dura. Orino cada media hora, me duele la espalda, no puedo dormir bien y ella no para de moverse. Peeta se desquicia ante mi insomnio porque no puede hacer nada por ayudarme, y me encuentro tan cansada que ahora es él el que me embadurna de crema cuando salgo de la ducha.

Cuando salgo de cuentas, pasa de ponerme crema a colaborar a enjabonarme el cuerpo. La barriga es tremenda, no parezco yo con semejante abultamiento. Ella no cesa de hacerse notar, y aunque todavía no nos hemos visto la cara ya la regaño cuando me tritura las costillas.

-Eh, gordita- le dice Peeta a través de mi piel- haces daño a mamá, baja de ahí.

Estoy recostada en el sillón y no consigo que Alisma abandone la parte alta de mi vientre, siento presión en el esternón y en el pecho y eso unido al hecho de que en cualquier momento puedo ponerme de parto me pone extremadamente nerviosa.

Las visitas a casa son constantes y empiezan a hartarme. Mi madre se ha trasladado definitivamente al Doce y vive con Haymitch, aunque me encantan sus tartas, no puedo comer ni una sola más y tampoco podré aguantar ninguna otra broma de Haymitch. También nos visitan Johanna, Gale y su pequeño, y Annie con Finny, en una ocasión todos coinciden en la misma visita y esa tarde creo que voy a volverme loca, así que me voy a mi habitación y dejo a Peeta, mi madre, Haymitch, Johanna, Gale, Annie y los niños. Cierro tras de mí, pero como me esperaba, antes de llegar a tumbarme en la cama Finny llama a la puerta y pide permiso para entrar. Me acuesto y él entra conmigo en la cama y se tumba en mi regazo boca arriba, trae un libro de cuentos, normalmente los niños a su edad no leen con soltura, pero Annie ha enseñado a Finny a leer desde pequeño y ahora que va a cumplir seis años lee de una forma bastante buena.

Finny dedica su cuento a Alisma, trata de un pollito de granja que vive con su madre, la gallina, y su padre, el gallo, cada vez que su padre canta sale el sol. El gallo tiene un accidente y se pone enfermo, y depende del joven pollito que salga el sol cada mañana. Así que este sale de la granja para que otras aves cantoras le instruyan, y cuando vuelve, consigue emitir un canto tan potente que llega el verano, y su padre se recupera.

-Es una tontería- dice Finny, apartándose su brillante y precioso flequillo con soltura- pero es uno de mis cuentos preferidos- se remueve en las sábanas hasta bajar a mi barriga y pone el oído sobre ella- Hola Ali, ¿estás bien, quieres otro cuento?

Como Alisma no para de moverse, reacciona rápidamente a la voz de Finny y él se maravilla cuando bajo su mano aparece un bultito, de alguna extremidad de la pequeña. Yo, por supuesto, preferiría que se estuviera quieta, pero la escena del pequeño Finick comunicándose con el bebé es tan maravillosa, que no digo nada.

Y Finny sigue con sus cuentos. Todo son fábulas, de animales que persiguen sueños, o alguna meta, y la consiguen tras un costoso proceso. Todas son historias de superación.

Mientras escucho la voz infantil y melodiosa del pequeño, esa voz que ya desde tan niño es persuasiva y extremadamente dulce, voy quedándome dormida. Finny vuelve a mi regazo, y se duerme hecho un ovillo. En algún momento alguien abre la puerta de la habitación, entre abro los ojos y veo a Peeta, medio somnolienta. Él llega hasta mí y se sienta, me observa mientras me acaricia el rostro, y observa a Finny abrazado a mí. Me vuelvo a dormir poco después de sentir sus labios en mi frente y en mi barriga. Creo que nos arropa antes de marcharse.

No despierto hasta que siento algo cálido y húmedo deslizarse por la cara interna de mis muslos, es entonces cuando empiezo a abrir los ojos, y doy un respingo que despierta a Finny. Debo poner una cara horrible porque las pupilas del niño se dilatan reduciendo el espacio de sus iris verdes repletos de motitas. Sus ojos inmensos me miran alarmados, y sus manitas cogen mi rostro.

-¿Tía?

-Cielo, avisa a Peeta- le digo- Que venga cuanto antes- Finny me da un beso rápido y trae en cuestión de segundos a Peeta de la mano. Él se sienta junto a mí y trato de darle el mensaje lo más calmadamente posible- Estoy bastante segura de que llega el bebé- musito, cogiéndole la mano, él se pone rígido, pálido, empieza a temblarle el pulso y, como era de esperar, se queda horrorizado y petrificado.

Finny trae a Annie, y en pocos segundos la habitación se llena de las caras de mis amigos y mi madre. Johana golpea sin fuerza a Peeta en la nuca llamándole "pánfilo", tratando de que este reaccione, me hubiera reído si no fuera por la inesperada tensión en mi vientre, la contracción de todos los músculos y el intenso dolor que me genera. Resisto la tentación de gritar, pero Peeta ve en mi rostro el dolor.

-Por favor, dirigiros al hospital todos menos Gale y Eleanor- dice Peeta con firmeza, la primera en quejarse es Johanna, y Peeta le dirige una mirada feroz que hace que guarde silencio al instante. Tras aquello, nadie rechista, ni siquiera Finny se atreve a desplegar su repertorio de encantos. Peeta no suele enfadarse, pero sin duda ahora no parece tener ninguna intención de ser amable y comprensivo, y cualquiera que le conozca no le tentaría en ese estado.

Me toma en brazos y me lleva hasta el baño, tal como le pido, me desnudo y trato de relajarme bajo el agua caliente, él me envuelve en jabón y después lo retira cuidadosamente. Trae ropa interior limpia, y la blusa y el pantalón ancho que teníamos preparado para cuando este día llegara, me ayuda a secarme y a vestirme y vuelve a cogerme en brazos para bajar las escaleras.

Abajo, nos esperan mi madre y Gale. Gale me acaricia brevemente la cara y entre él y Peeta me ayudan a llegar al coche. Mi madre se sienta en el asiento de atrás conmigo y permite que le apriete la mano. El líquido cálido sigue cayendo por mis piernas poco a poco.

Llegamos al hospital, me sientan en una silla de ruedas y me dirigen a la sala de parto. Es sábado, y esta semivacío, por suerte, no hay mucha gente enferma en el Distrito. Me asignan una sala luminosa, Gale se despide de mí para ir con los otros, Peeta y mi madre se sientan en una banqueta cada uno a un lado mío. Una enfermera me toma la tensión tras desnudarme y vestirme con una bata blanca que huele a antiséptico.

Creía que me pondría histérica, pero mi mente sencillamente se ha quedado en blanco.

-Señorita Mellark necesito que abra ligeramente las piernas para ver cuánto ha dilatado, por favor- me dice la enfermera amablemente, y obedezco. Siento algo frío, pero nada más, tras unos segundos ella se incorpora, anota algo en un bloc y me mira- Perfecto, va muy bien. Ahora vendrá la doctora Mouri y le informará en detalle ¿de acuerdo?- me coge la mano con dulzura, yo asiento- si necesita algo llámenos de inmediato- hace un silencio de unos segundos, como si pensara seriamente sus próximas palabras, y entonces sus ojos brillan y, sin más, se dirige a la puerta.

Tras ella entra la Doctora Lilian Mouri con gesto de extrema paz. La enfermera le da sus notas, ella las examina tras sus gafas de media luna, asiente, y la enfermera se marcha. Es entonces cuando se sienta junto a mí y me toma la temperatura.

-Perfecto- también se calla durante unos segundos, una nueva contracción tensa todo mi cuerpo, un sudor frío empaña mi frente, pero sigo resistiéndome a emitir cualquier ruido- Vaya, nos ha toca una parturienta silenciosa- dice Mouri, sonriendo, y entonces mira a mi madre- Señora Everdeen- y a Peeta- señor Mellark- y a mí- y por supuesto señorita Mellark- su sonrisa se hace más amplia, y no comprendo porqué a esta mujer también se le ponen los ojos llorosos- Quiero decirles en nombre propio, y de todo el equipo médico, que estamos orgullosos de atenderles hoy. Usted- me coge la mano con firmeza pero sin hacer fuerza- y su marido, con la ayuda de muchos otros, cambiaron el mundo- otra vez un silencio prolongado, la doctora se limpia una incipiente lágrima- Perdí a mi única hija en Los Juegos del Hambre de hace veintisiete años, y después de ello no hice nada más que dejarme morir. Me quedé completamente sola, porque mi marido quiso reunirse con ella pocos meses después. Pensé que nada me devolvería la fuerza, que nada podría cambiar este mundo, hasta que llegasteis vosotros.

-Gracias- musito, ella da un último estrechón a mi mano y vuelve a adoptar su papel de matrona.

-No tienen de qué preocuparse, ¿de acuerdo? Todo va de maravilla. Señora Everdeen, usted se ha trasladado recientemente a este hospital ¿verdad?- mi madre asiente- y si me han informado correctamente de usted ha atendido ya decenas de partos en La Veta, antes de ser enfermera- mi madre sonríe y asiente de nuevo- Sabe que lo mejor es que su hija camine por la habitación, y sabe muchas más cosas que estos médicos formados en el Nuevo Núcleo desconocen- ambas intercambian sonrisas- Confíe en su experiencia, mis enfermeras harán caso de todo lo que les diga, y yo también lo haré.

Aunque lo más cómodo es tumbarse sin más, sigo las recomendaciones de mi madre, porque yo también recuerdo perfectamente los partos que atendió en casa, y las mujeres que se tumbaban solo lo hacían porque estaban famélicas. Mi madre tenía una máxima:

-La gravedad ayuda más que todos los empujones del mundo.

Peeta ha pasado de estar blanco a estar azul. A penas habla, y solo me mira desde su banqueta mientras mi madre camina conmigo del brazo por la sala. Entonces ella le llama y él ocupa su lugar, tembloroso.

-Todo va a ir bien, Peeta- mi madre me sonríe y me guiña un ojo- voy a ver qué tal están los demás, cuida de él.

Sigo sudando, sudando como si estuviera en medio de una selva tropical. Las contracciones cada vez son más seguidas, y al final, por más que trato de resistir, acabo apoyándome en Peeta y emitiendo un grito ahogado sobre su pecho.

-Dime qué puedo hacer- dice él desesperado.

-No puedes hacer nada, solo estar conmigo- veo que su frente también se perla, y a juzgar por cómo se dilatan sus orificios nasales, le cuesta respirar- Tranquilo- le digo, y aprieto sus brazos con fuerza de nuevo y un alarido se escapa de mi garganta.

En ese momento entra la doctora y le pregunta a Peeta si quiere estar en el parto, a lo que asiente sin dudar. Entonces le pide a que la acompañe, dejando conmigo a la enfermera anterior.

La enfermera me sienta en la camilla y me informa de que he dilatado prácticamente todo lo necesario, y me aconseja tumbarme en la camilla y así lo hago. Siento a Alisma en la parte baja de mi vientre, e intuyo que está debidamente colocada. La enfermera me palpa y corrobora mi intuición. Peeta entra ataviado con una indumentaria propia de enfermero, igual que la doctora y mi madre.

Me resulta hilarante, pero cuando quiero reírme un arrebatador espasmo me recorre la espina dorsal.

La doctora se enfunda en unos guantes que alcanzan sus codos.

-Señorita Mel…

-Llámeme Katniss, por favor- interrumpo a Mouri, costosamente.

-Katniss, siento no haberle suministrado ninguna anestesia pero su parto estaba bastante avanzado cuando llegó y no era recomendable. Ciertamente, creo que ha pasado dolores mucho mayores que este, estoy segura- asiento levemente.

-Tengo miedo- confieso.

-No lo tenga, no va a pasarle nada- la doctora mira a Peeta- Usted, no está en condiciones de mirar a otro lado que no sea el rostro de su mujer ¿de acuerdo?- le dice severamente, Peeta acepta- Ánimo.

Ella me indica cuando debo de empujar, y yo dedico todas mis fuerzas a sacar a Alisma de mis entrañas, por mi mente pasan todo tipo de tragedias y terrores, hasta que Peeta me obliga a mirarle, y entonces solo me concentro en sus ojos azules, y recuerdo el mar del distrito cuatro, y recuerdo su mirada cruzando el patio de la escuela, y sus dedos sosteniendo un pincel y pintando cosas hermosas, y sus manos recorriendo mi piel, y todo lo que ha hecho para dar luz a mi mundo. Empujo con todas mis fuerzas, con nuestras frentes juntas, y nuestras manos enlazadas, hasta que siento que algo se desliza tirando de mis entrañas hasta el exterior. Es una sensación dolorosa y nada agradable, pero queda totalmente eclipsada cuando escucho su llanto. El rostro de Peeta es surcado por multitud de lágrimas, e iluminado por una amplia sonrisa.

Extiendo los brazos absolutamente enajenada, solo tengo una necesidad imperiosa en este instante, y es tener a mi hija junto a mi cuerpo, en mis brazos. Es mi madre quien envuelve a mi bebé, a su nieta, y la deja en mi regazo con los ojos empañados de lágrimas. Ella poco a poco deja de llorar, emite pequeños sonidos de alivio, y clava sus ojos extremadamente azules en los míos. Es blanca, perlada, como Peeta, pero sus pestañas son sumamente oscuras, como las mías. Sus ojos son arrebatadores, redondos, ligeramente rasgados e intensamente azules. Me quita el aliento, es el ser más hermoso que haya contemplado jamás. Y así, con ella en mis brazos, me olvido del dolor, de la incomodidad y de la angustia, y solo me limito a quererla con todo mi ser.

-Es muy pequeña, ¿verdad?- le digo a Peeta tras un prolongado silencio, él acaricia su bracito sin parar de llorar.

-Es perfecta- musita. Se inclina hacia nosotras y nos besa- Sois perfectas.

Aunque a penas soy consciente de nada más que de mi hija, siento un dolor pulsante entre mis piernas, al mismo tiempo noto un líquido frío, algo del tacto de una gasa, algo untuoso, y después mi ropa interior.

La doctora y la enfermera se marchan indicándome que volverán más tarde para reconocer al bebé e indicarme cómo debo cuidarme tras el parto.

Mi madre se acerca a nosotros, abraza con fuerza a Peeta y después se frota los ojos para eliminar las lágrimas y besar la suave frente de Alisma.

-Enhorabuena, cariño- susurra, y me besa la mejilla, durante unos minutos estamos los tres en completo silencio admirando al bebé, hasta que mi madre rompe la quietud- Os dejo solos para que la puedas dar el pecho, ¿de acuerdo?

-No hace falta que te vayas mamá- me sonríe.

-Volveré en un ratito, con Haymitch y Annie, si quieres, después si te encuentras bien, podrían pasar el resto- asiento.

-De acuerdo- mi madre mira con amor a su nieta, y a mí, y se marcha tras apartar costosamente la mirada del precioso bebé.

Peeta me ayuda a recostarme sobre las almohadas que sitúa a mi espalda. Coge a su hija por primera vez, y le miro, absorta, y tomo conciencia de que somos padres, de que Peeta Mellark, el chico del pan, es el padre de mi niña, mi marido, mi amante, mi amigo y prácticamente, toda la familia que me queda. Los ojos azules de nuestra hija se encuentran con los suyos y su felicidad llena la sala.

Descubro uno de mis senos y la tomo en brazos, al principio ella no parece tener muy claro que hacer, pero sin duda tiene hambre y, por suerte, el hambre no es para nosotras un problema. Emite ruidos de incomodidad hasta que consigue acaparar debidamente su fuente de sustento, entonces se relaja en mis brazos, y succiona con calma, con sus párpados semi-caídos y una de sus manitas rozando mi piel. Su carita, un poco arrugada, se relaja, y poco a poco va quedándose dormida.

Peeta vuelve a tomarla en brazos cuando a mí también se me empiezan a cerrar los ojos. Le observo, con la pequeña en su regazo, su amplia mano cubriendo su diminuta espalda, el rostro de ella apoyado grácilmente en su pecho, cómodo y fuerte, y los labios de Peeta sobre su cabeza, tan blanda, a penas posados. Voy cayendo en el sueño mientras la imagen de Peeta abarcando de forma protectora a nuestra hija se me graba a fuego en la mente. Él la balancea despacio, suavemente, la susurra algo que no alcanzo a oír, y me duermo.

Cuando despierto veo a mi alrededor a Johanna, Haymitch, Peeta, y Gale, este último tiene a Alisma en brazos. Sin duda, Alisma es mucho más pequeña que Adahy cuando nació, al verla en brazos de Gale se hace más evidente, ha debido salir pequeña y delgaducha, como yo. Observo que está vestida con uno de las muchas prendas que nos han regalado. Gale, pone a Alisma en los brazos de Peeta, que la besa y la mece con una gran sonrisa, mira mi cama de soslayo y ve que estoy despierta.

-Felicidades, preciosa- dice Haymitch, que se encuentra junto a Peeta admirando a la bebé, asiento por toda respuesta. Johanna se acerca a mí y me pregunta cómo estoy después de darme la enhorabuena, y después es Gale quien se acerca a mí.

-Enhorabuena Catnip- me dice, sonriente.

Las horas que restan para salir del hospital las ocupan una emocionada Annie y un extasiado Finny. Me despido de todos ellos cuando por fin me dan el alta, y estoy deseando llegar a casa con mi hija.

.

La doctora me confirma que Alisma es más pequeña de lo habitual, pero está perfectamente sana. Pesa algo menos de la media de cualquier recién nacido, pero la doctora Mouri insiste en que eso no debe importarme. Peeta me ayuda a vestirme después de acomodar a Alisma en el porta bebés. Tengo la tripa distendida e hinchada, y ligeras punzadas de dolor atraviesan mi entrepierna, pero estoy tan satisfecha con la llegada del bebé que realmente no me importa.

Una vez en casa todo parece haber cambiado y al mismo tiempo ser igual. Peeta no puede ser más feliz ni estar más satisfecho con los acontecimientos, pero aun así, sufre con cada pequeño gesto de dolor que se refleje en mi cara.

Subimos las escaleras hasta la habitación de la bebé, me siento en la mecedora y ella busca mi pecho con ansiedad, así que la alimento nuevamente, mientras nos balanceo. Peeta coloca las sábanas en la cuna sin poder evitar mirarnos. Se escucha a los pájaros piar mientras se acomodan en las ramas de los árboles. Cierro los ojos, sintiendo al bebé en mi seno, me pregunto cómo he llegado hasta aquí y me sigue costando creerlo. En este momento, no existe nada el mundo salvo este instante entre ambas, y es maravilloso. Abro de nuevo los ojos al sentir a Peeta aproximarse, él me besa, y después se marcha de la habitación. Mi hija y yo nos quedamos solas en la quietud del cuarto, y siento que este primer momento entre nosotras lo recordaré por siempre.

.

Alisma no es como Adahy, no duerme toda la noche sin emitir a penas un ruido, muy al contrario, llora cada dos o tres horas, a veces con un hambre voraz, otras por alguna incomodidad misteriosa, y algunas creo que tan solo porque quiere sentir mi calor. En ocasiones Peeta no consigue silenciarla y no queda más remedio que dormirla en mis brazos, pero esas noches es realmente difícil engañarla, y cuando vuelve a sentirse sola en su cuna vuelve a cortar el silencio con sus gritos.

Es un sonido que me traspasa la frente, me hiela el corazón y me pone los nervios de punta. Me acelera el pulso de tal manera que aunque sea el turno de Peeta para atenderla, me desvela al menos una hora.

La primera semana estamos destrozados. Ella nos mira como si fuera un ángel inocente y sin ninguna capacidad para transformarnos en los muertos vivientes que somos, pero tanto Peeta como yo sabemos de lo que es capaz. Por supuesto, haga lo que haga, aunque nos destroce los tímpanos una veintena de veces, no podemos dejar de amarla, y de asomarnos a su cuna cada dos por tres.

La segunda semana Peeta ha dormido una media de dos horas por noche, insiste en ir a trabajar y yo no puedo acompañarle ya no solo porque él no quiera, sino porque la doctora lo ha desrecomendado tajantemente. Como me quedo en casa, puedo dormir algunas horas más después de alimentar a Alisma, cosa que Peeta no puede hacer, y finalmente el viernes Josh Cub se presenta en la puerta de nuestra casa con Peeta, que tiene un chichón en la cabeza; al parecer se ha mareado y se ha dado un buen golpe.

Josh se ofrece a atender la tienda en jornada completa, Peeta se apresura a pactar el salario extra por ese servicio, pero antes de que pueda explayarse Josh hace un gesto con la mano y se marcha sin querer escucharlo.

Le pongo hielo en la cabeza sin decirle nada, ya ha tenido suficiente escarmiento con el golpe, llevo toda la semana diciéndole que le pida a Josh que le sustituya, sobretodo ahora que le ha enseñado a hacer las pastas decorativas y no se le da nada mal.

Peeta duerme todo el viernes hasta altas horas de la tarde. Yo paso el día en el salón con Alisma en mis brazos para que no le despierte, y leyendo un nuevo libro adquirido en la biblioteca.

Cuando baja por las escaleras con una parte del pelo aplastado y la otra endiabladamente encrespada, y cara de pocos amigos, no puedo evitar reírme de él. Se sirve un café cargadísimo y vuelve a ponerse hielo en la cabeza. _Uno _acude a su lado con urgencia para chuparle la mano, como si eso fuera la cura a todos sus males.

-Buenos días- le susurro a Peeta, y él me da un beso breve en los labios, y mira con devoción a su hija.

-Buenos días- me dice- bueno días pequeño demonio- dice a Alisma; observo la mirada de Peeta, deseoso de cogerla en brazos y se la ofrezco, a lo que él asiente con satisfacción.

Dejo al bebé en su regazo, y no puedo apartar los ojos de aquella imagen tan bella.

.

El primer mes de Alisma sobrevivimos costosamente, tan costosamente, que le confesamos a la Doctora Mouri, con desesperación, que estamos perdiendo la cabeza por falta de sueño.

Ella nos mira con las cejas levantadas y una pequeña sonrisa, como si todo lo que podamos contarle, con toda la angustia del mundo, no fuera más que una nadería; ciertamente esa actitud me fastidia a la par que me esperanza, ya que si realmente es un problema insignificante, debe tener fácil solución.

-Díganme- comienza a decir -¿cómo cuánto tiempo pasa la pequeña en brazos?- Peeta pone un gesto alarmado como si en un instante lo hubiera comprendido todo, yo en cambio frunzo el ceño. Él observa a Alisma, que precisamente ahora está en sus brazos, con sus ojos azules tan idénticos a los de Peeta, mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Bastante tiempo- confiesa él.

-No tanto- me quejo yo.

-Más o menos cuantas horas- insiste Mouri. Mi ceño se frunce más, Peeta mira hacia el techo.

-Unas cuatro o cinco horas al día, más el tiempo en que la cogemos por la noche cuando llora- Mouri sonríe satisfecha y yo la odio.

-Típico en padres novatos, disculpad que no os advirtiera. Imagino que querréis estar con ella en todo momento, pero eso no la beneficia, hace que dependa de vuestra presencia para estar tranquila- la Doctora nos dedica un gesto amable y comprensivo, pero aun así me provoca hostilidad, ¿cómo voy a desaprovechar el tiempo con mi bebé sin tomarla en brazos?- tenéis que resistir la tentación. Cuando os reclame, poner una mano en su pecho o en su mano y dejad que se calme, podéis usar juguetes con música y luces para distraerla. Cuando llore por las noches utilizad la misma estrategia. Katniss, cuando la alimentes, no la tengas demasiado tiempo sobre ti después, déjala en su cuna para que vaya acostumbrándose.

-¿Y cuándo podemos cogerla?- dice Peeta con gesto apenado.

-Cuando no lo pida- contesta Mouri, por toda respuesta.

.

**Extra**

_(Punto de vista de Peeta)_

_Vida perfecta_

He soportado muchas cosas en mi vida desde mi infancia, pero nunca estaré preparado para aguantar el sufrimiento de Katniss, ni mucho menos la posibilidad de perderla. Mi existencia no tiene ningún sentido sin ella. Nada es peor que verla padecer; aunque pudiera parecer que he sufrido cosas peores, no hay nada como eso.

De repente, cuando la idea de tener un hijo fue real, cuando Katniss se quedó embarazada, comprendí el miedo que seguía teniendo a perderla y me pregunté cómo había sido capaz de convencerla para que tuviéramos un bebé, porque el embarazo entraña riesgos, incluso mortales.

Sin haberlo previsto, la ilusión de tener un bebé se entrelazó fuertemente con el miedo. No me había preparado para la culpabilidad, ni para la posibilidad de un aborto, una complicación en el parto, o que el cuerpo de ella no lo resistiera. No sé en qué momento empecé a plantearlo todo en términos de, exclusivamente, conservar a Katniss, supongo que desde el envenenamiento, o quizá desde siempre. Desde que era un niño, temí por ella. En primer lugar, porque crecer en La Veta resultaba más peligroso que crecer en la zona comercial; después sufrí más porque su nombre saliera de la urna en cada cosecha que por el mío, cuando su padre murió y ella empezó a faltar a la escuela y a buscar comida por los rincones la angustia fue insoportable, después llegaron Los Juegos, y tras ello el Vasallaje, y desde ahí prácticamente mis temores lo único que han hecho es ir en aumento; así que cuando se quedó embarazada me pregunté cómo era posible que hubiera deseado tanto algo que volvía a exponerla al peligro.

Muy al contrario de lo que esperaba, Katniss llevó el embarazo sin quejarse. Las náuseas, el aumento de peso, las múltiples molestias y después el parto. Incluso en las contracciones, al menos las primeras, ni siquiera emitía ruido alguno. Todo ese sufrimiento silencioso no hacía más que aumentar mi inquietud. Llegó el tramo final del parto, acabo su estoico silencio y llegaron los gemidos de dolor, mi cobardía y el nacimiento de Alisma. Ambas estaban sanas y salvas, creía que podría descansar, pero ahora sé que amar es eso, temer la pérdida. Creo que nunca más volveré a estar tranquilo, pero merece la pena.

Pienso en todo esto mientras Katniss descansa en el sillón, se ha quedado completamente dormida por lo que yo le doy el baño al bebé. Aunque es una pequeña llorona, el baño no le disgusta demasiado. Observo su piel blanca, como la mía, su incipiente cabello oscurísimo como el de Katniss, sus pestañas bordeando unos ojos tan parecidos a los míos, su nariz diminuta y sus labios rosados, y me digo que soy padre y se me acelera el pulso, y siento una felicidad que me embarga por completo.

Si algo me frenó durante todos los años que pasaron hasta Los Juegos, fue pensar que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Katniss. Ella era una persona fuerte y decidida, no esperaba nada de nadie, y cuando pude tener un gesto decente, me limité a tirarle unos cuantos panes quemados. Además, en aquellos tiempos en uno de los Distritos más pobres de Panem, lo común era que mujeres y hombres se casaran con quién habían compartido la infancia, eso en el mejor de los casos, y Katniss la compartía con Gale, que ya desde muy joven parecía un hombre totalmente formado. Al lado de él, yo era alguien sin medios, para empezar, era el pequeño de tres hermanos, ni siquiera heredaría el negocio de mis padres; no tenía la más remota idea de cómo obtener comida si no era del escaso beneficio que podíamos adquirir por el negocio (la mayor parte iba destinado a impuestos diversos), y mi mayor virtud era pintar pasteles; era como un chiste, tenía toda las papeletas para no sobrevivir a la más mínima dificultad que se me presentara. Mis hermanos tenían bien claro que ambos se harían con el negocio, no contaban conmigo nunca, y aunque tampoco sabían cazar ni nada más que llevar la panadería, tenían ganado el favor de mis padres, yo siempre sería un pelele, alguien accesorio que molestaría más que ayudaría. En definitiva, no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Katniss, y de hecho, tampoco me veía especialmente atractivo comparado con Gale. A esto había que sumarle que los habitantes de La Veta eran gente muy cerrada, era muy extraño que alguien de La Veta no acabara con otro de su zona, la madre de Katniss era una rara excepción, una mujer del barrio menos pobre de la zona que se marchaba a vivir con un minero, no era nada común.

Los Juegos del Hambre amenazaron mi vida, pero también, en cierta forma, me la dieron. Mi vida, la vida que tengo ahora… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca hubieran ocurrido? ¿Si mi nombre no hubiera salido de aquella urna? ¿Si Katniss no se hubiera presentado como tributo? Probablemente hubiera pasado el resto de mis días trabajando en la panadería, siempre subsistiendo dependiente de otros, primero de mis padres, y después de mis hermanos. Katniss se hubiera resistido a casarse durante unos años, pero cuando su madre fuera anciana y su hermana se prometiera con alguien, ella hubiera hecho lo propio con Gale y hubieran tenido familia, es el destino de cualquiera en El Distrito 12, ni siquiera disponíamos de los medios necesarios para evitar embarazos.

No puedo decir que me alegro de haber vivido unos Juegos del Hambre, ojalá las cosas pudieran haberme llevado hasta aquí de otra manera, pero el caso es que me llevaron aquí de esta, y ahora tengo un bebé de poco más de dos meses, que hace apenas unas horas nos dedicó su primera sonrisa.

La envuelvo en su pequeña toalla y la estrecho contra mi cuerpo mientras la seco delicadamente. Ella hace ruiditos guturales hasta que acierta a introducirse el pulgar en la boca y lo succiona con absoluta calma.

La visto con un diminuto vestido, y tomo asiento en el sillón frente a Katniss. Miro mi reloj de pulsera, no quiero despertarla, pero harán tres horas de la última toma y seguramente Alisma empiece a tener hambre en breve. Este es otro detalle algo frustrante, soy totalmente prescindible en la crianza del bebé, la mayor parte del peso lo tiene ella, y tratándose de alguien que no tenía intención de tener hijos, me parece injusto.

Por suerte, no hace falta que sea yo quien despierte a Katniss, en cuanto Ali gimotea ella se yergue, y sus ojos alcanzan al bebé al instante, sabiendo perfectamente qué necesita. Pasa de estar absolutamente dormida, a estar totalmente atenta y entregada a nuestra hija. La pongo en sus brazos y ella no tarda en acaparar el pecho de su madre, con glotonería.

Desde la llegada de Alisma, Katniss y yo apenas tenemos tiempo para intercambiar una mirada, cogernos la mano o abrazarnos por las noches. Es cierto que el bebé pasa gran parte del tiempo dormido, y ahora no llora tanto como antes, pero aun así, consume todas nuestras energías, especialmente las de Katniss.

A penas tenemos tiempo para trabar una conversación, y cuando llega la noche ella se duerme casi al instante. Cada día, a medida que cae la tarde, no puedo evitar preguntarme si haremos el amor. De hecho, no estoy seguro de que ella esté en condiciones todavía, así que todas las noches espero pacientemente que llegue el momento de retomar nuestra intimidad.

Pero ese momento no llega.

.

El tercer mes Alisma empieza mover la cabeza, lo cual es un alivio porque la sostiene bastante bien. Hoy es un sábado realmente primaveral, en el que me encuentro tirado en la cama con el dilema que me persigue desde hace un tiempo: adoro a mi hija, pero echo de menos a mi mujer.

Katniss está abajo, no sé qué hará, seguramente leer, o dormir o tomar el sol en el jardín, mientras yo me siento como un cero a la izquierda. Decido que esto no puede seguir así y se me ocurre algo, quizá no surta ningún efecto en ella, pero tengo que intentarlo.

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y me calzo en el recibidor para salir disparado por la puerta, aviso a Katniss de que me marcho a pasear a _Uno_ y la beso brevemente los labios.

El lobo me persigue hasta el bosque y nos internamos juntos, llego a la desvencijada casa del lago. No tardo en ordenarla y limpiarla y en poner algunas flores que recojo de fuera. En el único armario de la estancia hay mantas, que tiendo a conciencia sobre el suelo. Tras preparar la estancia voy a la panadería, hay pastas del día anterior, pero lo que quiero es prepararle a Katniss panecillos de queso, son sus preferidos y llevo meses sin recordarlo. A la vuelta paso por una pequeña ferretería, de uno de los vecinos más ancianos de la zona comercial, que sobrevivió a las bombas con gran audacia a pesar de su edad, me pregunta por el bebé, como hacen todos los que me conocen a cada instante, y le compro unas velas tras charlar con él brevemente.

Vuelvo a la caseta y dejo las velas colocadas, sin encender, y entonces marcho a casa.

-¿Qué tramas?- me pregunta Katniss con una media sonrisa, y sus ojos ceniza me traspasan. Tiene a nuestra hija en brazos, que me mira con sus ojos curiosos y enormes. Me acerco a ellas, abarcándolas entre los brazos.

-Oye- le susurro al oído- ¿podríamos dejar un ratito a Alisma con Haymitch y tu madre?

-¿Ahora?- me responde, me separo un poco de ella y juego con su trenza entre mis dedos.

-Sí, si te parece bien.

-¿Para qué?- inquiere, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Y lo digo sin más, con todas sus consecuencias.

-Te echo de menos.

.

Sé que necesito ese refugio más que nada en el mundo, y que si pasan más días sin poder cobijarme en su interior me volveré loco.

Acaricio su cintura desnuda con mi mano, recorro totalmente su costado, mi mano asciende por la curva de sus senos y alcanza su rostro. Adoro su desnudez y me debato entre la idea de contemplarla o de acariciarla. La beso profundamente, porque también añoro su boca, su lengua suave, la delicadeza que encierran sus besos aun siendo ella tan fuerte y, a veces, tan salvaje. Creo que nunca había perdido tanto la cabeza como en esta ocasión, ni siquiera cuando descubrimos juntos esta faceta de nuestra relación, hace ya algunos años. Antes de que pueda proponérmelo mi boca humedece su vientre, sus caderas, sus muslos y todos los rincones de su cuerpo que se me antojan. Intento por todos los medios contener mis energías, porque creo que está cansada, su actitud no es tan activa como solía serlo.

Sus suspiros y gemidos me dan confianza para continuar, aunque su inmovilidad me la resta, y finalmente, termino de desnudarme mientras reparto más besos sobre ella, sin control. Sin embargo, sigue habiendo algo que me frena, y cuando paro, sus ojos se clavan en los míos y siento que mis labios se mueven sin conseguir pronunciar palabra alguna, y me pregunto qué extraña fuerza hace que ella pueda apoderarse así de mi cordura y de todo cuanto siento.

-¿Ocurre algo?- consigo pronunciar, con la respiración entre cortada. Pestañea, y aunque es realmente difícil suponer que duda teniendo en cuenta que me traspasa sin piedad con su mirada, yo sé que ocurre algo.

-Temo volver a quedarme embarazada- confiesa.

-No es posible mientras Alisma tome el pecho ¿verdad?- me sigue sosteniendo la mirada sin vacilar, lo cual quiere decir que no confía en esa premisa. Intento que la desesperación no me aprese, recordar la situación que vivimos y sobretodo, respirar, aunque sienta que mi piel me abrasa y que me falte aire en los pulmones. Apoyo la frente en su hombro, derrotado- Supongo que esta no es la mejor forma de retomar lo nuestro.

-Está bien así, Peeta- me sonríe brevemente- Tengo un poco de miedo pero sé que no tiene sentido- el corazón vuelve a adoptar un ritmo vertiginoso en mi pecho.

-De todos modos podemos volver a tomar las píldoras, volveremos a tener cuidado, como antes- sonrío, ella asiente.

-Yo también…- musita, y esta vez sí mira a otro lado, en concreto a mi clavícula, y después a mis ojos nuevamente- Yo también te echo mucho de menos.

Aquellas palabras suponen mi liberación definitiva. Vuelvo a recorrer su cuerpo, sin barreras, y cuando me es imposible resistir un segundo más sus piernas me rodean la cintura, y antes del último movimiento interrumpo por última vez nuestro encuentro con palabras.

-¿Estás totalmente recuperada?- por toda respuesta cierra sus piernas con fuerza en torno a mi cintura atrayéndome a su interior.

Recibo un golpe de placer que me derrumba. Su calor, su presión y su humedad me envuelven embriagadoramente, las sensaciones tan añoradas me arrancan la respiración de los pulmones. Me apoyo en los brazos costosamente, y me muevo en su interior como si mi vida se fuera en ello, como si este instante fuera el último y el primero de nuestras vidas al mismo tiempo.

No sé cómo hubiera sido todo sin Los Juegos, pero sé que hoy, ahora mismo, tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Mi vida es sencillamente perfecta.


	20. Dandelion (y momento del futuro)

**Capítulo 5**

_Dandelion_

_(Punto de vista de Peeta)_

Estamos en el Distrito 4, en una pequeña cala, alejada de toda población, hemos llegado hasta aquí en el Jeep de Gale y Johanna. Gale se introduce en el agua con el pequeño Adahy, que hace poco cumplió un año, el niño va untado de protector solar y ataviado con dos flotadores en sus bracitos. Recibe el agua con naturalidad, incluso con entusiasmo. Johanna nada frente al bebe y le sonríe, Gale lo besa en la cabeza y lo entrega a su madre. Katniss y yo les observamos desde la playa.

Miro a Alisma en el porta-bebé, chupa su pulgar incesantemente con sus labios rosados, sus ojos extremadamente azules miran la formas que se dibujan en la sombrilla, y de vez en cuando ríe sin motivo aparente y hace que suspire por ella. Katniss la humedece la frente cada diez minutos y toca su rostro, no hay de qué preocuparse porque son las seis de la tarde, y hemos protegido a nuestra hija con suficiente sombra y ropa ligera, sin embargo, a veces resulta inevitable no desconfiar de todas las precauciones tomadas. Katniss está apoyada en mi pecho, entre mis brazos y mis rodillas, aunque no le gusta el sol y evita que le toque la piel, su piel está oscura, tostada, realmente hermosa. Deposito besos en sus hombros y en su nuca y ella se gira un poco para recibirlos en los labios, pero a penas exploro su familiar boca cuando se inquieta, y vuelve a mirar el porta-bebés y a poner su mano pequeña sobre la frente del bebé.

-¿Seguro que no tendrá calor?- extiendo mi mano y también toco a nuestra hija, su piel está fresca.

-Creo que está bien- llamo a mi hija por su nombre, que deja de prestar devoción a su mano para mirarme fijamente.

-Es impresionante como se parece a ti- susurra Katniss. Me fijo en mi hija, y solo me reconozco en su mirada, sin embargo, veo con claridad la forma de sus labios similar a los labios de su madre, y las pestañas espesas y oscuras que hacen su mirada penetrante, y el cabello escaso, pero oscurísimo, que apunta a ser otro rasgo idéntico a su madre.

-Pues yo creo que será más parecida a ti, es demasiado inteligente y… testaruda.- Katniss me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú también eres testarudo- aduce- Solo hace falta conocerte un poco para comprobarlo.

-En ese caso tenemos una niña con doble ración de cabezonería- añado yo, y Katniss parece estar de acuerdo con eso.

-Oye- musita, cogiendo a Alisma en su regazo, yo apoyo mi cabeza entre el rostro y el hombro de Katniss y observo al bebé juguetear. Katniss tarda varios segundo en continuar su frase.- He pensado que dentro de tres o cuatro años- de nuevo una pausa -podríamos tener otro bebé- consigue decir, y un latigazo de emoción y estupefacción me embargan.

-¿De verdad?- miro a mi mujer sorprendido, pensaba que tendría que conformarme con un solo hijo, y me había parecido razonable. La abrazo con fuerza-No sé qué decir, lo cierto es que me encantaría…- añado, y mi tono de voz baja un poco sin que me lo proponga.

Katniss guarda silencio, su mirada se enturbia un poco y me alarmo. A veces ocurre, con cierta costumbre, como las pesadillas, que sus ojos se apagan y de súbito le embarga algún pesar; por supuesto, mi misión es espantar cualquier oscuro temor que amenace su pensamiento. La estrecho un poco más fuerte y la beso la mejilla- No quiero que esté sola.

-No estará sola.

-Nosotros no estaremos para siempre- antes de que su crudeza pueda aumentar de nivel la doy la razón.

-Eso es cierto.

-Por eso quiero que tenga un hermano- confiesa. Guardo silencio unos segundos, preguntándome si podré soportar de nuevo la angustia de una Katniss embarazada.

-La verdad es que temí que pudiera ocurrirte algo malo cuando esperábamos a Alisma, y ahora que la tenemos, me da miedo que nos arriesguemos por un hijo más- Katniss me sonríe levemente, de alguna manera me da un poco de confianza.

-No podemos evitar algo tan importante por miedo- asiento.

-Te quiero demasiado como para ser valiente. Sigo soñando que te pierdo, y a esas pesadillas se ha sumado nuestra hija- revelo.

-Las pesadillas… solo son eso, cosas que en realidad no están pasando, y que probablemente nunca pasarán- alega, intentando reconfortarme.

En ese momento llegan Annie y Finnick recién salidos del mar. Finick se lanza a su mochila de juguetes y saca unos muñecos con aspecto de guerreros, acto seguido dos niños de su edad, alrededor de siete años, y una niña algo más pequeña, llegan tras de él. Ellos también tienen muñecos de diferentes aspectos, los niños van en tropel a un lado alejado de los padres y comienzan a jugar con los muñecos. Lo cierto es que Finnick brilla con luz propia entre todos los niños de la playa, e incluso entre los adultos, es de una perfección tal que parece imposible. Realmente si uno se imagina a su padre a la edad de siete años, no puede imaginarse nada distinto a su hijo Finny. Mientras miro a Finny jugar, guerreando con sus muñecos, recuerdo a Odair, que me salvó la vida en la arena, y siento el extraño vacío de su ausencia.

Katniss me mira brevemente y sé por su mirada que ambos pensamos lo mismo y sentimos ese hueco que la pérdida de Finnick nos dejó, inevitablemente. La impotencia que siento al observar a niño es extraña, porque no hay nada que pueda hacer para devolver a su padre al mundo de los vivos y, sin embargo, me siento en deuda con el pequeño.

Tras un rato, Gale y Johanna vienen con Adahy y toman sus toallas, la hora del biberón coincide para Ali y él, aunque cuando tratamos de alimentar a Alisma nos resulta imposible, hay algo en Adahy que le asombra, y se queda pasmada mirando cómo él sostiene su biberón y lo toma con voracidad, con un poco de ayuda de Gale.

Los amigos de Finny son llamados por sus padres para merendar, uno a uno se despiden con simpatía de Finny, y me parece evidente que cuenta con un gran carisma, en parte por su atractivo natural. El niño recoge sus juguetes y los guarda en su mochila, su silueta esbelta, de piel brillante y tostada, se dirige a nosotros. Se aparta el flequillo reluciente de la cara y se sienta entre las piernas de su madre, a la cual besa en la mejilla, ese es otro de los puntos que le hacen irresistible, es un pequeño extremadamente cariñoso.

-Qué carita- se ríe Finny, al mirar a Alisma- ¿por qué no come Ali? ¡Se ha quedado embobada!

-Creo que le asombra la habilidad de Ada para sostener su biberón- ríe Gale, quien construye con su fuerte antebrazo un lugar perfecto para el apoyo de su hijo.

Katniss pasa la tetina del biberón por los labios de nuestra hija, pero ella no los mueve hasta que Ada no termina su biberón y sus padres lo guardan, solo entonces empieza a succionar, cohibida, su biberón, y todos nos reímos.

.

Pasamos una tarde maravillosa, en la que vivo momentos en que experimento un gran asombro ante mi propia vida y mi felicidad. Creo que aunque pasen cien años, nunca dejaré de sentirme afortunado, a pesar de todo el dolor que me ha traído hasta este punto de mi vida.

Cuando nos disponemos a marcharnos, le pido a Katniss que vaya con Annie a su casa sin preocuparse por recoger las cosas del bebé, y tras dudar me hace caso, y ella, Annie y Johanna se adelantan. Gale lleva al Jeep las cosas de su hijo, y Finny se queda rezagado, merodeando a mi alrededor.

-¿Te ayudo, tío?- pregunta, apoyándose sobre un pie. Sus ojos brillantes y verdosos me traspasan. Pienso en qué puede colaborar, y decido darle el porta-bebés.

Caminamos por la arena, Finny va a mi lado, en silencio, pensativo.

-Tío Peeta- murmura, le miro, él solo mira sus pies dejando huellas sobre la arena- ¿Me parezco a mi padre?- entonces sí me mira, se para, y le observo. Recuerdo a Finnick Odair, alto y esbelto como su hijo, con rasgos suaves y un atractivo imposible para cualquier hombre normal.

-Sí, eres idéntico a él- me sonríe.

-Todo el mundo me lo dice- comenta con orgullo- Y dime, ¿era valiente? ¿Hasta qué punto era valiente?- una pregunta peliaguda, ya que no sé hasta dónde Annie le ha contado lo que ocurrió con su padre. Nos miramos fijamente durante una fracción de segundo.

-Tan valiente como para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, a cualquiera, por salvar a los que quería- contesto.

-¿Cualquier cosa?- asiento, se acerca a mí y me toma la mano y seguimos caminando- ¿Habían monstruos en esa guerra, verdad?

-Sí- contesto con pesar, él parece emocionado, como si aquello se tratara de un juego y a la vez a sabiendas de que es la verdad. La admiración brilla en los ojos del niño y yo lo único que quiero es continuar alimentándola.

-Y dime, ¿era un tipo gracioso?- inquiere, sacándome una sonrisa.

-Bastante. Era alguien divertido.

-¿Y yo?

-Tú también- le rodeo los hombros, y él se coge de mi cintura.

-Sabes, también me han dicho que nadaba muy bien. Yo también seré un gran nadador, y seré divertido, y valiente. Como él.

-Eso está muy bien, Finnick- le digo, y sus ojos grandes y verdes, abrumadores, me miran- pero no te olvides de ser tú mismo.

Él me mira sin comprenderlo bien, pero como si confiara en entenderlo algún día, asiente con madurez, y se pega un poco más a mi cintura, y así seguimos caminando hasta abandonar la arena.

.

La forma en que pasa el tiempo es arrebatadora. Un buen día Katniss y yo estamos sentados en el sillón viendo jugar a Alisma y, antes de que nos podamos dar cuenta, ella se agarra a un mueble y se incorpora sosteniéndose en sus dos piernas; los dos hacemos el ademán de levantarnos, y entonces Katniss se da cuenta de que Ali trata de llegar a un adorno que está al otro lado del mueble, así que ella lo coge y la llama para motivarla a caminar sin agarrarse a nada; inmediatamente mis manos flanquean su pequeño cuerpo, sin tocarlo, y ella, llena de valentía, suelta el mueble y camina sin apoyarse en nada, hasta que llega a los brazos de su madre. La emoción nos embarga, y celebramos con júbilo sus primeros pasos mientras ella nos mira de hito en hito.

Y parece que la vida salta de aquel momento, al momento en que la escucho llamarme por primera vez.

Hacía ya tiempo que sabía decir "ma-ma", a veces lo repetía decenas de veces con desesperación, pero al parecer, no tenía la misma necesidad de mí que de su madre. Tengo que reconocer que aquello me apenaba, Katniss lo sabía y me consolaba diciendo que ella no había aprendido a decir "pa-pa" porque yo siempre acudía con tan solo escuchar sus ruiditos. Entonces ocurrió, estaba fuera en el huerto, tenía las manos llenas de tierra así que, aunque Alisma me miraba y me dirigía los brazos desde su paraíso de juguetes en mitad del salón, no podía cogerla. Aunque me resultaba difícil, me planteé que Katniss pudiera tener razón, que quizá si ignoraba un poco a Alisma ella acabaría llamándome, y así lo hice, cruce el salón sin prestarla atención y cuando me disponía a subir el primer escalón para ir al baño la oí. Lo dijo con claridad,con un tono ligeramente interrogante, como si en realidad me preguntara _dónde vas. _Katniss se asomó desde la cocina, donde estaba templando un biberón, y yo me agarré al marco de la puerta llenándolo de barro, ella lo volvió a repetir, en tono afirmativo esta vez, y con asombrosa perfección:

-_Papá_

Y lo aderezó dulcemente levantándose y dando torpes pasos hasta alcanzarme y apoyarse en mi pierna. Entonces me agaché, con las manos a la espalda, clavando las rodillas en el suelo, y ella me tocó la cara con sus manos cálidas y ligeramente húmedas. Cuando miré a Katniss una lágrima surcaba su mejilla y se colaba por su sonrisa.

.

Gale y Johanna no esperaron demasiado para trasladarse al Distrito Doce, lo que Johanna no sabía es que Gale accedió porque iba a ser destinado en un pelotón de colonización del trece, de hecho, no debía contármelo, pero desde que nos convertimos en vecinos del mismo Distrito, Gale me hacía partícipe de demasiada información confidencial, poniéndome en el compromiso de ocultarle información a Katniss.

El día que celebrábamos el primer cumpleaños de nuestra pequeña, ellos nos informaron de que irían a por su segundo hijo, todo porque estaban deseando tener una hija. Poco después Johanna se quedó embarazada, la buena noticia era que iban a tener una niña, sí, pero también otro niño, estaba embarazada de mellizos.

Así que después de trasladarse a una casa de tres habitaciones del Distrito comercial tuvieron que mudarse a una más grande, y lo curioso fue que Gale optara por una de cinco habitaciones, alegando ante la estupefacción de Katniss y mía un sencillo "por si acaso" que no parecía disgustar a Johanna.

-¿Cuántos hijos pensarán tener?- me dice Katniss, mientras les ayudamos con la mudanza. Yo me encojo de hombros.

-Al menos uno más, ¿no?- Katniss frunce el ceño.

-Lo extraño es que parece que la noticia les ha alentado, si me quedara embarazada de mellizos, creo que me volvería loca. No creo que tuviera ganas de más.

-Lo cierto es que Gale se ha criado en una familia numerosa De hecho la mayoría de las familias en el distrito tenían entre tres y siete hijos…

-Bueno, eso era porque no confiaban en que sobrevivieran- aduce Katniss, con gesto lúgubre.

-Pero observa a tu alrededor, la gente sigue teniendo un montón de hijos, como si eso no hubiera cambiado- ella asiente.

-Sí, es extraño.

.

Y el tiempo siguió pasando, dulce, apacible, y vertiginoso. A los dos años de edad Alisma saludaba a cualquiera que se prestara, cosa que reafirmó a Katniss en su idea de que nuestra hija es mucho más parecida a mí que a ella.

Alisma y Adahy se van haciendo cada vez más amigos, y dado lo ocupados que están sus padres con los mellizos, pasan gran parte del tiempo juntos, en nuestra casa.

Los mellizos son un niño y una niña bastante saludables, que le dieron un costoso embarazo a Johanna. Han llamado Clarisse, como la difunta madre de Johanna, a la pequeña, y Saul, como el padre de Johanna, al pequeño. Ambos dos son muy parecidos a Johanna, caras redondas, ojos castaños y audaces, y nariz pequeña.

.

A medida que Alisma crece es más bonita, más lista, y nos sorprende más. Con cuatro años ya corretea por la casa, lo quiere conocer todo, adora los picnics y está obsesionado con conocer el bosque. Además, hace todo tipo de preguntas, y nos sigue a todas partes. Pero con su simpatía y dulzura nace otra cosa, una extrema sensibilidad y eso sería bueno si no fuera porque detecta cualquier tipo de emoción, y parece desarrollar una conexión especial con Katniss. No importa que Katniss solo emita inaudibles gemidos en sueños, ni siquiera que solo se remueva, Ali lo sabe, se levanta de su cama, sube a la nuestra y duerme entre los dos abrazando con desesperación a su madre. Eso no hace que las pesadillas, el mal crónico de Katniss, desaparezca, todo lo contrario, provoca que nuestra hija también las tenga. Si ya era suficientemente angustioso el padecimiento de Katniss, es tremendamente doloroso para los dos ver que, de alguna manera, Alisma se contagia de los terrores nocturnos.

Katniss sobre vuela la depresión cuando Ali pasa una semana horrible despertándose y llegando entre llantos a la cama. Por algún extraño motivo sueña que pierde a su madre, como me ocurre a mí. Sin embargo, Katniss se culpa enteramente de ello y empieza a tomar algo para dormir que la quita toda su energía también por el día.

A pesar de que insistí en que no era el mejor momento para tener un hijo, Katniss dejó la medicación y se aferró a la idea de que un hermano para Alisma sería la solución a los problemas de la niña, así que, un mes después del cuarto cumpleaños de la pequeña, Katniss se quedó embarazada, y lo cierto es que las cosas empezaron a ir mejor.

Juntos, le contamos a Alisma que iba a tener un hermanito y aunque ella seguía acudiendo a nuestra cama cada noche, en lugar de tener pesadillas, soñaba con su hermano o hermana.

-Papá- susurra una noche, sé que no debo dejarla que entre en la cama sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, pero no quiero que vuelva a pasarlo mal si la obligo a estar sola.

-¿Um?- estoy medio dormido, Katniss reposa su rostro entre mis omoplatos, y siento su barriga rozarme la parte baja de la espalda. Entre mis pestañas, alumbrada por la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana, los ojos azules de Alisma enfocan los míos.

-Si para Dandy siempre es de noche en la tripa de mamá ¿qué hace de noche?- me quedo unos segundos estupefacto.

-Cariño, creo que Dandelion hace lo mismo todo el día- contesto, deseando volver a dormirme, pero sé de más que Alisma no parará ahí.

-¿El qué?

-Dormir, lo que tú no me dejas hacer a mí- veo que se ríe mordiéndose ligeramente el labio.

-Papá- suspiro- ¿Por qué la doctora no le hace una foto a color a Dandy? Así podríamos saber de qué color tiene el pelo…

-No se llama foto, se llama ecografía.

-Pues eso ¿por qué?- me remuevo un poco poniéndome boca arriba, y ella se echa sobre mi pecho.

-Porque son en blanco y negro.

-¿Por qué?- pienso, pero en realidad no tengo ni idea.

-No lo sé, en la próxima consulta se lo preguntas a la doctora, ¿vale?- ella asiente.

-¿Y cómo sabía la doctora que era niño? Yo no lo veía claro…- esta vez abro los ojos y le lanzo la mirada del _basta ya_, pero como no se me da bien fingirla no tiene ningún efecto sobre ella, hasta que cuatro o cinco preguntas más tarde me sale natural y entonces Ali se encoge en un rincón de la cama fingiendo que se ha enfadado conmigo por enfadarme con ella.

Y por fin consigo dormirme, hasta que Katniss se incorpora como un resorte en la cama y doy un respingo. Entonces Ali salta por encima de mí alcanza a su madre y le agarra la cara, preguntándola incesantemente si está bien, y si quiere un vaso de agua, lo cual no es otra cosa que lo que me ve hacer a mí cuando Katniss se despierta de un mal sueño.

-Deja que vaya tu padre- dice Katniss, pero Ali no hace ningún caso, salta de la cama y corretea escaleras abajo, se escucha un _quita del medio_ dirigido al viejo Uno, después silencio y luego sube las escaleras y su cara aparece asomando por la puerta.

-No alcanzo los vasos- le arranca una sonrisa a Katniss, que se levanta y veo su perfil curvado cubrirse por una bata. Antes de que pueda decir nada ella me tumba dulcemente poniéndome una mano en el pecho, y me besa.

Madre e hija salen por la puerta y ya estoy deseando que vuelvan.

.

.

.

**Extra**

_En algún momento del futuro (1)__: La historia de mis padres_

Mi segundo nombre siempre me sorprende, porque nadie lo utiliza para llamarme. Así que cuando, a principio de cada curso dicen: Alisma Primrose Mellark, siempre me cuesta un par de segundos responder, porque sé que me llamo Alisma, pero Primrose era el nombre de la hermana pequeña de mi madre, y aunque no la conocí, pensar en ella me crea una extraña sensación, como de alguien que de alguna manera sí sé quién es, y sí está conmigo.

La profesora me mira por encima de sus gafas, es una profesora nueva, así que pueden pasar dos cosas, que me tenga recelo o que me tenga aprecio, pero nunca ocurrirá que le resulta indiferente… ¿Por qué? Porque todo el mundo sabe quién soy. Soy la hija del Sinsajo, la hija de los amantes trágicos, la hija de los últimos tributos de la historia de Panem. La hija de los revolucionarios que cambiaron el mundo.

Mis padres pasaron un calvario desde que nacieron hasta la guerra, y tras ella. Aunque tengo abuelos, y tíos y primos, en realidad, no lo son verdaderamente. Mi familia real son mis padres y mi abuela Eleanor. Haymitch fue el mentor de mis padres en los Juegos, y de muchos otros niños que murieron en la arena. Ahora vive con mi abuela y es feliz, y aunque sé que mi abuelo murió en un accidente en las minas, quiero mucho a Haymitch. En cuanto a mis primos, mi tía Prim murió delante de mi madre, y los hermanos de mi padre murieron en un bombardeo que destruyo casi por completo el Distrito en el que vivo, así que como primos tengo a Adahy Hawthorne y sus tres hermanos, dos de ellos son los mellizos Clarisse y Saul Hawthorne, y el pequeño es Eijah Hawthorne , los cuatro son hijos de Gale Hawthorne, mejor amigo de mis padres, y en especial de mi madre, (ambos iban de caza juntos para alimentar a sus familias), y Johanna Mason, tributo que a pesar de ganar los 71º Juegos del Hambre, tuvo que volver a participar en el macabro Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, junto con Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, mis padres. Mi primo mayor es Finnick Odair, hijo de Annie Cresta, la cual fue salvada del Vasallaje gracias a Mags, una anciana que fue mentor del difunto padre de Finick, del mismo nombre. Gracia a Mags, Annie se salvó de ir al Vasallaje, Finick padre se encargó de proteger a mi madre en el Vasallaje, pero por desgracia mi madre no pudo hacer lo mismo por él en la guerra, hoy todavía le ahoga esa culpabilidad.

Finnick Odair tiene cuatro años, seis meses, y veintitrés días de edad más que yo, mientras mi primo Adahy solo es once meses mayor. Adahy es también mi mejor amigo, todo lo hacemos juntos, y juntos nos hemos enfrentado a los horrores de nuestros padres. Ada es tierno, abierto y confiado, al contrario de Finnick, aunque he crecido con ambos, no sé nada de él, quizá es por la diferencia de edad. Yo soy una cría de catorce años y Finick supera los dieciocho, vive en un mundo que ni Ada ni yo conocemos. Realmente Finny no es como Ada en ningún sentido. Adahy es alto, fuerte, de piel aceitunada y de pelo negro como el petroleo, y sus ojos son de un gris intenso, casi metálico, es de los pocos chicos con rasgos de La Veta que hay en todo el Distrito.

La Veta es un lugar del Distrito 12 caracterizado por sus casas modestas de una planta, hay muy pocos habitantes, pues fue el lugar más duramente bombardeado, y aunque mi tío Gale salvó a muchas personas, apenas una veintena sobrevivió, lo que hace que alguien como mi madre, Gale o Adahy, sean vistos como criaturas en peligro de extinción. Sin embargo, Finny tiene un físico radicalmente opuesto a él.

Todos dicen que Finnick es la viva imagen de su padre, así que imagino que su padre debía de ser un hombre tan perfecto como él. Finnick Odair es tan conocido en Panem como yo misma, o mi hermano pequeño Dandelion Mellark, pero creo que todo el mundo lo mira embobado porque realmente es un ser sin defectos. Aunque yo he crecido con él, no deja de asombrarme su belleza. Es alto, esbelto, fuerte, de facciones suaves, mirada felina y movimientos sutiles; todo lo que hace y dice queda velado por la luz que emite toda su piel, es sencillamente sublime. Cuando habla, su voz es como un ronroneo, y también es como agua que brota con calma; su voz te traspasa, te arropa y te hace viajar a dónde él quiera, y yo lo sé bien, porque desde pequeña él me cuenta cuentos. A aquella voz hay que sumarle su mirada verde, verde como la pradera, y como el musgo fresco, y verde como el fondo del mar, las algas y las plantas; sus ojos son la expresión de todos los verdes de la naturaleza, en un espacio diminuto. Por todo eso, mi primo Odair, trae de cabeza a cualquier mujer, y a muchos hombres, porque está diseñado para ser adorado.

Y esta es mi familia de repuesto, los tíos Johanna, Gale y Annie, sus hijos, y el abuelo Haymitch. No tengo a nadie más, todos los demás son personas que me hablan como si me conocieran, solo porque creen saber mi historia.

Tengo que reconocer que la historia de mis padres me deja sin aliento. Me lo contaron antes de que pudieran enseñármelo las clases de historia, cuando comencé a tener uso de razón. Recuerdo a mi madre con la voz ahogada, mi padre cogiendo la palabra, y finalmente la información con cuenta gotas, más por mi madre que por mí. Sé todo lo que debo saber, o eso creo, pero lo cierto es que lo que más a fuego tengo grabado en mente son los momentos de "fuga" de mi madre (cuando se queda mirando algo con los ojos anodinos) y sus gritos nocturnos; Ella es para mí la persona más admirable del mundo, y aunque jamás habla de sus logros, mi padre sí me ha contado todo lo que mi madre hizo, y los libros de historia me lo corroboran. Mi padre tampoco se queda atrás, aunque su lucha iba más encaminada en proteger a mamá, en quedarse a su lado para siempre, su valentía salvo a todo el Distrito trece, y con ello salvó a mamá, y de alguna manera a todos los que hoy vivimos aquí, a Dandy y a mí y, como él dice, a sí mismo.

La historia de mis padres ha sido exaltada en diferentes novelas, incluso en una mini-serie de televisión. Cualquiera podría pensar que la historia de ficción es exagerada, pero lo cierto es que yo, que los veo todos los días, creo a pies juntillas en su historia de amor, y me lleva a una nebulosa de romanticismo.

Cuando digo que la historia de mis padres es difícil de igualar, Adahy se molesta y Finick se ríe. El primero piensa que lo que me ocurre es que estoy en la "edad del pavo" (como si él no lo estuviera), y el segundo, Finnick, me da la razón, alegando que él ha salido con muchas mujeres y que el amor le ha durado poco.

-Eso pasa cuando solo te gusta ir de ligón- le suele acusar Adahy, que rara vez es incisivo con alguien, pero con Finnick trata de serlo constantemente, aunque por desgracia solo hace el ridículo, Finnick es difícil de ofender.

Mi padre no es famoso solo por haber sido el tributo de Los Juegos que alentó la Rebelión de los distritos, lo es también por sus magníficos cuadros. Al principio, solo pintaba los horrores de Los Juegos, pero con el tiempo su corazón maltratado empezó a recuperarse y a pintar cosas hermosas, y ahora sus cuadros están expuestos en el Museo de historia de Panem, en la capital, antes El Capitolio, ahora el Nuevo Núcleo.

Aunque mi padre roza los cuarenta, quizá porque es mi padre yo le veo mucho más joven y guapo que a los padres de mis amigas. Mi madre también parece mucho más joven, porque es delgada y pequeña, y tiene el pelo largo y brillante, pero cuando la miro a los ojos parece tener cien años, y sé que ha sufrido mucho, pero también sé que me ama, porque me lo dice cuando cree que estoy dormida.

Dandelion es un niño silencioso, ha heredado de mi padre su capacidad para pintar, yo también tengo cierta habilidad, pero también he heredado la voz de mi madre, y me encanta cantar, sobretodo cantar a los sinsajos. Dandy, sin embargo, se vuelca por entero en el dibujo, haciendo, entre otras cosas, diseños para las pastas de la panadería, donde mi padre sigue trabajando todos los días a pesar de ser un reconocido artista. A las pastas con dibujos de mi hermano las llama Galletas Dandy, y así las piden los clientes.

Lo cierto es que creo que Dandelion quedó tocado con la historia de mis padres, la historia de Panem, y todo lo que ocurrió. Es demasiado maduro para ser un niño.

Él guarda tan solo un rasgo de La Veta, pero es un rasgo que le hace especial: los ojos grises. Por lo demás, tiene el físico de mi padre, de estatura media, piel blanca, pelo rubísimo, pestañas espesas… pero son sus ojos y su frialdad la que le separan del resto de los niños. Papá dice que él es muy especial, que hay que dejarle ser, y dejarle tranquilo, pero eso es difícil de explicar al resto de críos del colegio, que le tratan como a un bicho raro y lo marginan, a pesar de que Dandy es impresionantemente inteligente o quizá precisamente por eso.

Sea como sea, adoro a mi hermano, y solo imaginarme que pudiera morir, como murió Prim, hace que a veces se me escapen las lágrimas y tenga que ir a verle dormir a su cuarto, a veces le beso la mejilla, porque cuando está despierto rara vez acepta muestras de cariño.

.

En cuanto a mí, hoy es mi primer día de clase en segundo de secundaria, tras dos cursos más iré al llamado Claustro Especializado, que es donde se estudia una rama más concreta de las diferentes materias en las que se divide el saber. A partir de esa especialidad, cada persona tiene diferentes opciones en el mundo laboral.

La profesora, que a juzgar por su mirada amarga no me va a hacer la vida fácil, termina de pasar lista y todos toman asiento.

La jornada pasa con tranquilidad, no me resulta difícil seguir las clases, ni tomar apuntes. En los recreos, huyo despavorida de los compañeros para refugiarme con Adahy en un rincón del patio, donde los dos nos comemos nuestros bocadillos y criticamos a los profesores.

Al salir de la escuela Dandelion me espera pacientemente, siempre es el primero en llegar al punto de encuentro donde a veces mamá, a veces papá y a veces los dos, nos vienen a recoger. Esta vez es mi padre con Johanna, cuando llego sus ojos azules se clavan en los míos, que son de un color calcado al suyo, me quita la mochila y se la pone él. Dandelion se niega a ser ayudado con la suya, y recibe con resignación su beso en la mejilla, mientras yo estrecho a mi padre con fuerza y le devuelvo el beso. Adahy se siente avergonzado cuando su madre le revuelve el pelo, se le nota en la cara porque él es un libro abierto.

Hoy es viernes, eso significa que haré los deberes, me daré un baño, mamá me trenzará el pelo e iremos a la pradera de picnic con los abuelos. Porque es otoño, y no llueve ni una gota, y es lo que hacemos los viernes en otoño si no hay lluvia.

Algunos viernes el primo Finnick viene a la Aldea porque dice que le inspira para escribir. Finny quiere ser escritor, de momento, escribe cuentos infantiles, pero sospecho que últimamente está metido en algo más grande. Los viernes que Finnick viene de picnic son geniales, porque cuando acabamos de comer y todos descansan, yo puedo sentarme junto a él para que me lea alguna de sus historias.

Hoy estoy de suerte, porque cuando salimos de casa le encontramos caminando por el paseo que lleva a la Aldea. Intento contener la emoción de verle, y me limito a saludarle con normalidad.

En el paseo se nos unen mi abuela y Haymitch, él me rodea con un brazo después de sacudirle el pelo a Dandelion, cosa que detesta, y me pregunta como siempre:

-¿Cómo estás, preciosa?- yo le cojo la cintura y le contesto como de costumbre.

-Bien, precioso- y mi abuelo se ríe y me cuenta alguna historia que no sé si se inventa o no, pero que sospecho que sí. Todas suelen empezar igual "¿Sabes que un día…?"

De camino a la pradera hay un rato de paseo. Mis padres caminan de la mano, mis abuelos también, Finick charla animadamente con mi padre sobre sus estudios, le quedan dos años de Especialización, estudia periodismo y además de querer ser escritor dice que es necesario que haya personas con interés en contar la verdad, él cree que el gobierno solo da una visión parcial de las cosas.

-Si el gobierno actual te parece poco transparente- comenta mi padre- Tendrías que haber visto como era El Capitolio- me da la impresión de que mi madre se tensa, y a juzgar por cómo se libera de la mano de mi padre y va con Dandelion, apostaría que estoy en lo cierto. Mi padre la mira brevemente, y se comunican de esa manera que solo ellos entienden, y continua charlando con Finnick.

-Ya lo estoy estudiando. Repugnante, típico de cualquier dictadura, al parecer. Aunque poco se sabe de los Gobiernos Antiguos. El periodismo durante años fue sencillamente inexistente- comenta él- Sin embargo, ¿sabes que alguno de los métodos de El Capitolio los enseñan como estrategias de publicidad?- mi padre sonríe.

-Me lo creo.

-Es un mal trago, pero sabían hacerlo. Era increíble cómo podían hacer sentir a ciertas personas que aquellos mal llamados juegos eran un orgullo- Haymitch lanza una mirada canina a Finnick, que continúa hablando con papá en voz baja. El abuelo tiene especial aprecio al hijo de Annie, aunque a veces le pone nervioso, porque dice que:

-Ese chico está obsesionado con el pasado, con una época que por suerte no ha vivido. Debería centrarse en el presente.

Pero el abuelo no lo entiende, yo creo que sí lo entiendo. Finnick perdió a su padre, y su forma de conocerle y hacerle justicia es vivir en ese pasado dónde lo perdió.

-La verdad es que detesto tomar de ejemplo ese repugnante sistema- prosigue Finnick- pero de todos modos el marketing siempre me pareció asqueroso.

Mi padre le escucha atentamente, en primer lugar porque mi padre siempre escucha, y en segundo lugar porque le encanta charlar. Finnick dice que mi padre sería un gran periodista y un _líder de audiencias, _que no sé lo qué es exactamente, según Finnick mi padre es muy _locuaz_ y tiene un _gran sentido de la dialéctica_, la verdad es que la mitad de las cosas que dice mi primo no las entiendo, tengo que buscar sus palabras en el diccionario, pero al menos no me habla como a una niña pequeña, creo que ni siquiera cuando era una niña pequeña me hablaba de tal forma, y eso me hace sentir bien, como un igual ¿habrá alguien que no se sienta bien junto a él? Creo que eso es imposible.

Cuando alcanzamos la pradera él se apresura en echar un cable para poner los manteles y la comida. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que ha traído un paquetito, lo abre y lo pone en medio de los manteles, lo abre y veo que son frutos secos y se me hace la boca agua, porque entre ellos hay nueces, y las nueces me encantan. Me debe ver impaciente, porque me chista y me da unas cuantas tras guiñarme un ojo.

-Ali- dice mamá, que tiene ojos en todas partes- no comas antes de tiempo- miro a Finnick arrugando la nariz y él se ríe de mí, sabía que iban a regañarme por su culpa.

La comida es espectacularmente buena. Carne asada, ensalada de vegetales, panecillos salados y de postre frutas del bosque con nata. Como hasta que mi barriga no da más de sí. Dandelion me dedica una mirada desdeñosa porque él es vegetariano y dice que es una hipocresía que me gusten tanto los animales pero no tenga reparos en comérmelos. Ya me he acostumbrado a la mirada de reproche de Dandy, así que cuando vuelve a amonestarme con sus gestos me limito a darme palmaditas en la panza burlándome de él. La verdad es que no sé por qué solo se fija en mí, cuando todos comen carne en casa.

Después de comer, cuando hay carne, pueden pasar dos cosas. Que mi madre se enfade con Dandy por no comer otra cosa que vegetales, se lo lleve a un lugar a parte y le vuelva a dar una retahíla de que debe de comer proteínas y hacer ejercicio para estar fuerte y preparado, (como si pudiera haber otra guerra en cualquier momento) o puede pasar que no le diga nada. Hoy, por suerte, todo queda en una mirada sostenida entre ambos y nada más. Dandy no tarda en levantarse, y buscar un lugar donde colocar su caballete para ponerse a pintar, mi padre también ha traído el suyo, ambos toman asiento en su taburete. Dandelion aprende a pintar por imitación. Él observa a mi padre y copia sus movimientos, mi padre no puede enseñarle de otra manera ya que no tiene conocimientos técnicos.

Mi madre se tumba en el césped, con mis abuelos, mientras Finnick escoge un árbol para recostar su espalda y escribir en su cuaderno.

Me acerco a él.

-Hola Fin- le saludo.

-¿Fin?- ríe él- Creo que estás llevando mi diminutivo a su expresión mínima- meto las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y me hago la interesante mirando a otro lado.

-Te podría llamar "ffffff"- comento- pero Fin suena mejor para un escritor.

-¿Estás segura? Es como si estuviera acabado- me siento junto a él.

-No, es como si fueras un escritor que siempre acaba sus historias, eso es bueno ¿no?

-Sí, solo que no es cierto, no siempre acabo mis _historias_- me encojo de hombros.

-Las que me cuentas a mí, sí- matizo.

-Efectivamente- confirma él, con una mirada enigmática.

-No podría soportar que me contaras una historia a medias- alza sus perfectas y simétricas cejas.

-¿Ah, no? Pues entonces supongo que no soportarás que te lea nada de lo que hay en este cuaderno- eleva en su mano suave, y delgada, un cuaderno desvencijado y frunzo el ceño.

-¿Qué es?- Finnick me dedica una sonrisa que no se refleja en sus ojos y me parece que un aliento helado me ha tocado el corazón.

-Es la historia de mis padres- me dice con voz susurrante, y me tenso un poco, aquella es la historia más personal que pueda escribir. Creía que esperaría a terminar sus estudios para comenzarla, pero al parecer no ha podido resistirlo.

¿Me hará participe de ella?

Clavo mis ojos en los suyos, y atuso mi trenza con inseguridad. No hace falta que diga nada, él amplía más su sonrisa, y sencillamente abre su cuaderno, y empieza a leer.

.

.

.

_N/A: siento haber sacrificado mucho la longitud de este capítulo en favor al extra, ha sido un impulso irrefrenable. El fanfic llega a su recta final... Quedarán unos tres capítulos, ya que hay una cuestión que me queda por resolver que no sé si habréis captado, en principio volverá a ser desde el POV de Katniss a no ser que queráis que combine Peeta y Katniss, o que siga con Peeta, ya me diréis porque a mí me gustan ambas opciones. El extra del futuro, es algo que necesité escribir, me vino a la mente no sé muy bien por qué, y sería la única esperanza de continuar el fic con una 3ª parte, o bien daría lugar a un fic nuevo. La verdad es que la idea de una historia de los hijos de los protagonistas me seduce, ¿qué opinión os merece?_

_Gracias por estar ahí :)_


	21. Hermanito (y Extra Finnick Jr)

**Capítulo 6**

_Hermanito_

Me acaricio el vientre mientras veo las noticias. El partido El Regreso ha sido incriminado en relación a los numerosos atentados que se llevan sucediendo desde el final de la guerra. Después de años tras ellos, se ha arrestado a su líder y a todos sus integrantes y se les ha clasificado como terroristas. Esta operación le ha costado a Gale muchas ausencias de su hogar, a Johanna diversos disgustos, y a mi más llamada telefónicas de las que soy capaz de soportar. Siento un cierto alivio por la aparente resolución de ese conflicto, pero sé de más que el gobierno de Paylor está enfocando de forma antojadiza la noticia, y deben de quedar puñados de terroristas oponiéndose en las calles.

Cuando Alisma y Peeta pasan al salón apago de inmediato el televisor para que mi hija no alcance a ver nada que pueda suscitar preguntas comprometidas. Ella ni siquiera se da cuenta, está dando saltitos detrás de Peeta. Lleva flores trabadas en el pelo negro, tiene los jeans manchados de tierra y las uñas sucias, sus ojos azules, radiantes de alegría, me miran, y me dirige un guiño inteligente.

-Ya la baño yo- me dice Peeta, que también está sucio, y me da un beso en los labios- ¿todo bien?- Alisma no tarda en llegar y meterse en el hueco que hay entre los dos, se inclina para repartir besos en mi barriga.

-Todo bien- contesto, aunque en realidad estoy incómoda y me duele la espalda. Aunque el embarazo de Dandelion está siendo algo más llevadero que el de la niña, lo cierto es que estoy deseando dar a luz y pasar todo el proceso previo.

Alisma se yergue sobre la punta de sus pies y me besa la nariz. Entonces veo que le clava el dedo índice a Peeta en el costado, y solo entonces me doy cuenta que él tiene una mano a su espalda. Por la cara de Alisma está claro que me van a dar algo, y a juzgar porque han estado arreglando el jardín debe ser un ramo de flores.

-Para ti, mamá- dice Alisma dulcemente. Observo el ramo, son violetas, y entre ellas hay preciosos dientes de león.

-Gracias, cielo- contesto con sinceridad, y aspiro el aroma profundamente.

-¿Dónde las pongo?- me pregunta con amabilidad, y señalo unos de los múltiples jarrones que Josh Cub Padre nos ha regalado desde que somos vecinos. Ella se acerca a la encimera de la chimenea, pero obviamente no alcanza al jarrón, Peeta la coge con sus amplias manos de la cintura, y la eleva, ella deja cuidadosamente las flores dentro. En un segundo corre a la cocina, con Peeta siguiéndola, le dice con una mezcla de autoridad y dulzura que ponga agua a las flores de mamá, y él la contesta afirmativamente, diciéndola que suba al baño.

Peeta me dirige una breve mirada, es momentánea, pero tan reconfortante, que cuando se marcha escaleras arriba me quedo en absoluta calma sentada en el sofá, mirando sin ver algún punto frente a mí.

Alisma baja limpia, reluciente, ataviada con una camisa blanca ribeteada, y una faldita de color primaveral, aquel conjunto que Peeta y yo elegimos para ella el mes pasado, y que le quedaba algo holgado y ha conseguido llenar en un solo mes. Se cepilla el pelo una y otra vez, coquetamente, y después me pide que le haga una trenza como la mía, y yo se la hago, aunque no me sale tan bien como a mi madre.

Me fijo en sus pies, lleva unas sandalias adorables, que abrazan sus bonitos y pálidos tobillos. Se da la vuelta y me pregunta si está guapa; la observo, su carita ovalada, sus ojos azules inmensos, que contrastan de forma arrebatadora con su pelo negro, y sus pestañas rizadas y espesas, también oscurísimas.

-Mucho- contesto, sin dudar.

Peeta baja un poco más tarde. Su pelo, algo más largo de como solía llevarlo en la escuela, y desenfadadamente peinado, brilla, rubio y radiante. Se ha puesto una ropa que no suele usar, una camisa del color de sus ojos con un pantalón beige. Resulta realmente apuesto, y como en más de una ocasión, su atractivo me deslumbra y me parece evidente que nuestra hija ha heredado su belleza. Es al ver sus zapatos cuando me acuerdo de que iremos a pasear con Haymitch y mi madre.

-¿Seguro que quieres salir?- me pregunta, mientras me levanto costosamente del sofá, rehusando de su ayuda.

-Por supuesto- corroboro –no puedo estar todo el día sentada.

Llego al vestidor y escojo un pantalón cómodo, especial para embarazadas, y una blusa sedosa. Me peino el pelo y lo dejo suelto sobre mis hombros. Sostengo entre los dedos el colgante de la perla, y lo dejo sobre la blusa, visible, y entonces me quedo observando mi reflejo, más concretamente, el anillo que viste mi dedo anular.

Alisma se cuela en la habitación, curiosa, y me rodea la pierna con su bracito, mientras nos contempla a las dos en el espejo.

-Eh chicas- escucho la voz de Peeta desde abajo- ya están aquí los abuelos- Alisma me sonríe, su sonrisa tiene algo que me hace recordar a Prim. Paso mis dedos sobre su suave cabello. Me toma la mano con su manita tibia, y ambas bajamos despacio los escalones y pasamos el recibidor. Hecho un vistazo a su espalda, y como imaginaba, veo su camisa un poco por fuera, y antes de que me dé cuenta, lo digo:

-Arréglate la cola, patito- mis propias palabras me dejan paralizada.

-Cuac- contesta Alisma, con una risita, y con el dulce dejá vu de Prim alojado en el corazón, me inclino costosamente para darle un besito en la cabeza.

Haymitch recibe a Alisma entre sus brazos con un entusiasmo que, por más que lo vea, siempre me resultará extraño en él. Mi madre me recoge en los suyos, y me besa el rostro como si hiciera años que no me ve, aunque nos vemos prácticamente todos los días. Después coge a Alisma en brazos y la roza la nariz con la suya. Haymitch me pone su ruda mano en la barriga brevemente.

-¿Das mucha guerra, muchacho?- dice burlonamente, y sé que es una forma de preguntarme qué tal estoy.

-Es bastante pacífico- le digo, y él me estrecha brevemente los hombros.

Caminamos por el sendero que va de La Aldea a la zona comercial. Los vecinos nos saludan al pasar. Llegamos a un bonito parque que el Ayuntamiento realizó hace tan solo un año, y que forma un semicírculo alrededor de la gran plaza de la justicia, postrada a los pies del Edificio de Justicia.

El parque es realmente inmenso y muy logrado. El césped es cómodo, mullido y fresco, y los árboles son frondosos y aportan amplias sombras donde familias como la nuestra reposan.

Alisma merienda con impaciencia y después se encuentra con sus amiguitos de la escuela, a los que saluda con simpatía, pero tan pronto como ve a Adahy se olvida de ellos. Gale y Johanna nos saludan y nos alcanzan, habíamos quedado en este lugar, cerca del parterre de petunias, junto a la llamada Fuente de los Vencedores, una fuente sin grandes pretensiones donde un Sinsajo emana brillante agua.

Adahy tiene un año más que Alisma, pero es bastante más alto que ella, ya que la niña es más bien pequeña de estatura, como yo. El niño es más bonito a medida que pasa el tiempo, con sus ojos grises y penetrantes, su tez aceitunada y su pelo oscuro; todo ese aspecto tenaz y firme, se ve dulcificado por los rasgos de Johanna, la cara ligeramente redondeada, los labios con la comisuras ligeramente ascendentes, como anunciando una sonrisa, y la nariz pequeña.

Alisma y Adahy tan pronto como se encuentran echan a correr dados de la mano, otros niños de su curso les siguen, yo les sigo con la vista con cierta preocupación, ella ya sabe que detesto que salga mi campo de visión, por lo que me dirige rápidas miradas y acaba cediendo a mi imperativo silencioso, y empieza a jugar con los otros críos en un amplio césped que mis ojos alcanzan a la perfección.

Cada mellizo está colocado en su sillita y succionan dulcemente sus chupetes. Ambos son grandes y rollizos, tienen un aspecto saludable, una corpulencia claramente heredada de Gale, y unos rasgos calcados a Johanna.

Gale y Johanna nos saludan y se sientan en el césped con sus hijos, los cuales son el tema de conversación durante un largo rato. Tras aquello, y como no podía ser de otra manera, Gale y Peeta comentan la noticia sobre El Regreso y lo que es previsible que acontecerá tras el arresto de líderes y colaboradores, y entonces, como si fuera inevitable, Gale confiesa que el siguiente paso de Defensa será ir a por Nestor Coin. Lo dice bajito, en susurros, aunque ninguna de las familias del parque está próxima a nosotros.

-Tenemos las armas al lado, no podemos vivir así, ya han pasado varios años y la vía diplomática se agota- comenta, con firmeza.

-¿Y qué pensáis hacer?- inquiere Peeta.

-Entrar, obviamente. Hasta que no estemos dentro no va a informarse de nada, tenedlo en cuenta.

-Ey, dejemos el tema, este no es buen lugar- dice Haymitch, Gale suelta una risa socarrona.

-Tranquilo, los años de las cámaras y los micrófonos han pasado- Haymitch le contesta con una risa similar.

-Oye chico, eso será lo que te han dicho. Ningún gobierno prescindiría de tener alguna que otra cámara, por si acaso- Gale resopla.

-Eso son paranoias, encuentra una sola, y te daré la razón- Haymitch chasquea la lengua.

-No voy a perder el tiempo demostrándote nada, pero si te pillan soltando la lengua…

-Mira si Katniss quisiera podría saber todo, absolutamente todo sobre el gobierno- Gale me mira, y yo le hago un leve gesto de negación con la cabeza, pero debe ser muy leve porque ni siquiera se cerciora de ello- es uno de sus derechos, Peeta también lo tiene.

-¿Qué yo tengo qué?- pregunta Peeta, dirigiéndome una breve mirada.

-Todos los que luchamos en la guerra y nuestros familiares directos tienen derecho a la información confidencial de primera mano, así que no pueden amonestarme por ello.

.

Acaricio el rostro de Alisma hasta que se duerme, después de leerle uno de los cuentos, que tanto adora, regalados por Finny.

Cuando llego a la habitación Peeta se está deshaciendo de sus pantalones. No le veo la cara, pero sé que está molesto. Yo también me desvisto, y me cubro con un camisón delgado y cómodo, entonces entro en la cama en silencio, escucho a Peeta tumbarse a mi lado, apagar la luz, y emitir un hondo suspiro.

-¿Por qué no fui informado?- pregunta por fin, después de al menos un largo minuto.

-Para que no ejercieras ese derecho, supongo, igual que los demás- contesto lacónicamente.

-Johanna no parecía sorprendida, ella sí lo sabía, y no entiendo por qué yo no- puedo percibir como lucha porque su tono no sea de reproche, pero aun así, no acaba de conseguirlo.

-Peeta, no pensé en ello. Sabía que podía acceder a saber lo que quisiera, pero durante este tiempo he optado por no saber. Sencillamente no se me ocurrió comentarlo contigo - le digo, con absoluta sinceridad. Él vuelve a suspirar -¿Qué es lo que te aflige tanto?- inquiero, dándome la vuelta costosamente. Él se gira hacia mí, sitúa sus manos flanqueando mi abultado vientre y me mira a escasos milímetros de mis labios, para después cubrir la distancia entre ellos, y abrir mi boca con delicadeza, para acariciar mi lengua con la suya, en un beso que llena la habitación y amenaza con volatilizar mi conciencia.

-Él- contesta en un susurro, cuando prácticamente había olvidado mi pregunta, y por sus caricias en mi barriga comprendo que se refiere a Dandelion- Alisma; nosotros…

-Si hay una incursión en el trece, estamos peligrosamente cerca ¿verdad?- inquiero con temor, Peeta asiente.

-Creo que para cuando eso ocurra evacuaran el Distrito- el vello de la piel se me eriza.

-¿Y dónde nos meterán a todos?- Peeta se encoge de hombros.

-Es hora de que ejerzamos nuestro derecho a la información confidencial, ¿no crees?- sugiere y, por supuesto, yo acepto.

.

Dandy no se mueve de forma tan brusca como Alisma, pero también lo hace, y a medida que se acerca el momento del parto, más. Básicamente se dedica a tomar la posición precisa, y a mover sus puñitos adelante y atrás, como si estuviera impaciente por salir.

El día en que acontecen las contracciones es el mismo en el que Paylor, con aspecto feroz, anuncia por todos los canales de Televisión que se ha procedido a ocupar el Distrito 13 y desmantelar las armas nucleares. A penas Paylor pronuncia la última sílaba de su discurso, que recibo con angustia, cuando una contracción atroz contrae todo mi vientre y empuja a mi pequeño, que se remueve. Peeta y yo hemos sido informados en detalle del plan, y esto no nos coge de sorpresa.

Alisma está en la escuela, Peeta ha cogido vacaciones para estar conmigo, y en el segundo que ha desaparecido a la cocina para traerme algo de merienda, me ha asaltado este latigazo.

Era un parto anunciado, no tan repentino como el de Alisma, pues contracciones leves me venían sacudiendo desde hacía un par de días. En esta ocasión Peeta está algo más preparado que en el momento en que llegaba Alisma.

-¿Ya viene?- inquiere, tomándome la mano. Yo asiento, todavía presa del espasmo.

-Espera un momento- le digo, cuando se dispone a ayudarme a ponerme en pie.

-Lo que sea necesario- contesta él, y después de unos largos y dolorosos segundos puedo levantarme.

Una bolsa de algodón con mis cosas es arrojada al maletero del coche, Peeta toma el asiento del conductor, Haymitch el del copiloto y echo en falta a mi madre, que ha ido a recoger a Ali de la escuela. Peeta me dirige miradas de fingida calma por el espejo retrovisor.

-Tranquila, preciosa- me dice Haymitch, que saca la mano por la ventanilla y le hace gestos de urgencia a los escasos vehículos que nos obstaculizan el camino. Ellos le reconocen rápidamente y se apartan para que nuestro coche pase a la velocidad máxima por la carretera.

Llegamos al hospital y pronto soy acomodada en una sala. Alisma llega una hora más tarde junto a su abuela. Me coge la cara entre las manos.

-¿Te duele mucho, mami?- pregunta, dulcemente, con gesto de preocupación.

-No, cariño- pero mi disimulo dura poco cuando una contracción intensa y duradera me parte en dos. Resoplo por la nariz, siento el sudor resbalar por la frente, y me doy cuenta de que no es buena idea que Alisma esté aquí, es demasiado frágil. Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Mamá?

-Es normal, no te preocupes- ella pega su frente a la mía y empieza a llorar. Peeta intenta separarla de mí pero eso solo aumenta el estado de nervios de mi hija.

-Dandy está intentando salir y eso duele un poquito, cielo- le dice Peeta, le toca el rostro a la niña, intentando que le mire, pero no consigue nada. Ella clava sus ojos, donde tiene atrapado el más brillante de los cielos, en mí, y sé que no piensa apartarlos, de la misma forma que no lo hace cuando me despierta una pesadilla y ella corre a agarrarme el rostro y a relajarme con su mirada y sus caricias.

-Estoy contigo, mami- dice, poniendo su mano pequeña en mi mejilla.

-Si sigues llorando le pediré a los abuelos que te lleven fuera- la digo duramente, pues no soporto verla así.

-Vale- dice, y se restriega los párpados, eliminando las lágrimas –ya está.

-Bien- susurro- ahora prométeme que no te vas a asustar.

-No me voy a asustar- la beso la frente, sosteniendo la parte posterior de su cabeza en mi mano- y que cuando tengas que salir, saldrás- veo como su mirada vacila- Alisma- la apremio.

-Sí, lo haré.

-Bien- ella toma asiento en el borde de la cama y deja su mano reposando en mi frente. Todavía le quedan unos meses para cumplir cinco años, pero yo sé que es madura e inteligente, y que es capaz de cumplir sus promesas, así que dejo que esté a mi lado, y que me calme.

Cada contracción significa un centímetro menos hasta mi bebé. La anestesia llega y con ella una cierta paz. Alisma sigue a mi lado aunque Peeta la impide que vea la inyección. Finalmente llega el momento del parto y la niña no puede estar presente.

-Cuando vuelvas conocerás a tu hermanito, no te preocupes, todo irá bien- la dice Peeta, pero Alisma parece haber olvidado por completo el deseo de conocer a su hermano, y no despega su mirada de la mía hasta que la puerta de la sala se interpone entre nosotras.

.

Cuando llega Dandelion un mar de lágrimas me anega. Es gordito, blanco, sus pestañas son traslúcidas, y su peso evidencia una corpulencia proveniente de su padre. Peeta acaricia su bracito con el dedo índice, con sumo cuidado, y nos miramos radiantes de alegría. Cuando Alisma cruza la puerta sus hoyuelos son tan profundos que me hace romper a llorar de nuevo. Peeta la hace sentarse en una silla y sitúa con delicadeza a Dandy en sus brazos. Yo la veo borrosa, tras la capa acuosa que cubre mis ojos, y la escucho saludarle.

-Hola, hermanito- le coge la manita entre sus delicados dedos, Dandy mueve la boca como si succionara y hace un ruidito casi inaudible. Peeta me toma la mano, su felicidad es inconmensurable, tanto como la mía.

.

Alisma está sentada junto a mí viendo como el bebé toma el pecho, maravillada con cada gesto de su hermano, y Peeta nos toma varias fotos, parece arrollado por las emociones. A penas ha guardado su cámara cuando una enfermera nos dice amablemente que ha llegado una visita, son Annie y Finnick.

-¿Es el primo Finny?- inquiere Alisma, emocionada.

Termino de darle el pecho al pequeño y ambos entran. Annie con su gesto plácido y dulce, y Finnick Jr, esbelto, apuesto y radiante. Tiene casi nueve años, pero su mirada es profunda y tiene la serenidad de un adulto. Se pone en cuclillas para recibir el abrazo de Alisma.

-¡Es precioso!- anuncia ella a su "primo". -Tiene los ojos como mamá, pero creemos que va a ser rubio como papá, ¡mira, parece que no tiene pestañas, eh!- se ríe. Finnick asiente, con una sonrisa amable, nos saluda a Peeta y a mí con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola tía Katniss, ¿estás bien?- musita, educadamente, y después sus ojos reposan en Dandelion- Oh…- sonríe- Es muy guapo- Dandelion está muy dormido, Finnick decide no tocarle por temor a despertarlo.

-Qué maravilla…- musita Annie, tras besarme el mismo lugar de la mejilla que su hijo- Peeta…- susurra, y mira a Peeta, que se mantiene a mi lado, recostado en la pared- Es idéntico a ti, es absolutamente igual que tú- Peeta ríe.

-No totalmente, tiene los ojos grises- Annie vuelve a mirar al bebé, que respira sobre mi pecho- Será precioso…

Johanna llega sola, y no hace falta que me diga donde está Gale. Ha dejado a los mellizos con su asistente doméstico, pero Adahy viene con ella.

-¡Espero que no lloren tanto como mis hermanos!- dice el niño, después de mirar fijamente a Dandelion durante unos segundos. Johanna chasquea la lengua.

-No seas aguafiestas, hijo.

-Dandy va a ser muy bueno…- musita Alisma, besando delicadamente la mejilla del bebé.

-Sí, ya- insiste Ada, y su madre le da un capón sin fuerza, y él la mira ofuscado, mientras el resto nos reímos con la escena.

.

Esta podría ser la etapa más dulce de mi vida, si no fuera porque mi marido hace las maletas para que nos marchemos de nuestro hogar.

Se han suspendido las clases, se han cerrado los comercios y se han establecido las salidas de los habitantes del Distrito a diferentes puntos de Panem. Peeta y yo nos alojaremos en la casa de Annie. En principio, nos habían asignado una habitación de hotel en el Nuevo Núcleo, pero en cuanto Annie lo supo no aceptó que fuéramos a un lugar tan desagradable para nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a su casa nos recibe un dulce olor a frutas maduras y flores. Finny pronto consuela a Alisma, enseñándole la habitación que compartirá con Dandelion y todos los cuentos que tienen por leer, incluyendo los que él mismo ha escrito para ella.

-He pensado que podrías ilustrarlos, ya que dibujas tan bien- la dice, con dulzura, y Alisma empieza a olvidarse de que está en algún lugar lejos de casa.

.

Peeta monta la cuna del bebé mientras yo le doy el pecho. Ambos estamos preocupados porque el líder de Nueva Era, Nestor Coin, decida disparar sus armas contra el distrito más cercano, el nuestro, como alarde de poder, que es por lo que estamos aquí.

-De nada sirve que lo pensemos- comenta Peeta- solo para disgustarnos y no disfrutar de nuestros hijos, y de nosotros- asiento sin convicción.

-Es inevitable, es nuestro hogar, ya fue destruido una vez, no sé si podré soportar una segunda- Peeta se sienta a mi lado, los dos compartimos la visión de Dandelion succionando con calma- y tampoco puedo olvidar que Gale está allí, expuesto al peligro, con tres hijos y una histérica Johanna esperándole en casa.

-Después de esta misión Gale no aceptará más papeles activos, me lo confesó hace tiempo- le miro con sorpresa y cierto consuelo.

-¿No más misiones?- niega con la cabeza.

-Ha llegado a un acuerdo, pasará a Coordinación, no pondrá en riesgo su vida- por toda respuesta dejo caer un hondo suspiro.

.

**Extra**

_Cuentos ilustrados_

_(Punto de vista de Finnick Junior)_

No hace mucho entendí que mi madre no está aquí para cuidarme, sino que yo estoy aquí para cuidar de ella.

No resulta fácil, especialmente porque no sé qué hay en su cabeza. Qué ocurre exactamente cuando viaja a otro lugar y su rostro expresa sensaciones que está viviendo muy lejos de aquí. Cuando se marcha a otros tiempos, pienso si volverá, o se quedará allí para siempre, porque si se queda, será que se ha vuelto loca, y me separarán de ella. Conozco a varios niños en esa situación, su padre o madre han quedado viudos y empiezan a abandonar la vida y con ello a abandonar a sus hijos, y entonces no queda más remedio que buscarles un lugar dónde puedan cuidarles, pero ellos siempre prefieren estar con sus padres.

De momento, para nadie pasa desapercibido que mi madre es, sencillamente, algo rara, pero no es irresponsable.

Me encuentro en mi cuarto tratando de avanzar algo en las tareas de la escuela, mamá es buena con los libros pero hoy está ocupada con los tíos Mellark y sus hijos, se quedarán un tiempo, lo que dure la crisis en el 13. Verdaderamente no son mis tíos, pero es como si lo fueran.

El texto se me atraganta, y las preguntas también. Normalmente no tengo dificultades pero cuando se trata de historia, cuando se trata de la época del Capitolio, todo parece hablar de mi padre y de cómo lo perdí, y los libros se quedan cortos en explicaciones, y no parece haber nadie dispuesto a dármelas. En ese sentido, solo mi tío Peeta es lo suficientemente sincero y bondadoso como para dedicarme su tiempo y hablarme de él, pero puedo notar en sus ojos su temor a contarme más de lo que mi madre quisiera, y no quiero poner a tío Peeta en un apuro, porque él es bueno, y ya ha hecho bastante por mí.

Dejo caer mi cabeza sobre el libro, mi frente transpira sobre la hoja y la piel se queda adherida a ella, es en ese momento de angustia cuando escucho llamar a la puerta y escucho la vocecita de mi prima Alisma.

-Vengo a _elustrar_- dice, con su tono dulce y cercano.

-Pasa- digo, despegándome del libro y frotándome la zona de la frente que me hormiguea. Asoma su cara perlada y sus ojos grandes, de un azul radical, llenan la habitación.

-¿Haces deberes?- pregunta con timidez, escudriñando la superficie del escritorio entre sus pestañas oscurísimas. Su trenza negra, similar a la de tía Katniss, reposa sobre su pequeño hombro como una serpiente dormida.

-Lo intento.

-Ah…- susurra, retrocediendo en sus pasos.

-¡No!- exclamo con urgencia- No te vayas, los haré más tarde. Puedes pasar- Ali entra dibujando pequeños pasos con sus bonitas sandalias, entonces trepa a mi cama y se sienta, colgando las piernecitas y bamboleándolas en el aire.

-¿Qué _elustramos_?- frunzo el ceño.

-¿Cómo?

-Antes me has dicho que podía _elustrar _algún cuento- me río.

-Ilustrar, se dice ilustrar- me doy cuenta rápidamente que apenas intuye a qué me refiero.

-¿Dibujar los cuentos?- asiento.

-Sí, muy bien- voy a la estantería y cojo uno de mis cuadernos, entre ellos, hay blocs de hojas blancas con cuentos breves y dibujos de Alisma, realmente son asombrosos, ella todavía no ha cumplido cinco años pero sabe darle perspectiva a lo que dibuja. Está claro que ha heredado el don de su padre, pero no solo ha heredado eso, sino también una bonita voz, con la que entona canciones lejanas mientras dibuja, y realmente me da paz escucharla.

Nos arrojamos al suelo y ella dibuja mientras yo escribo, después de un rato me quedo mirando al techo, las estrellitas de plástico que pegó tío Gale formando la Osa mayor y la Osa menor. El canturreo perfecto de Alisma me transporta a un lugar tan tranquilo y seguro como la superficie del mar, cuando está en calma. No sé cómo acude esta ensoñación a mi mente, ya que en realidad estoy despierto, pero entre las palabras de su canción me visita la imagen de mi padre nadando con fuerza en el agua. Y Alisma sigue tarareando, y yo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar:

_Y el océano es verde_

_Y la brisa es fuerte_

_Y los peces silban_

_Y las algas duermen_

Y es curioso que cante precisamente esta canción, porque es una canción típica de mi Distrito, y entonces me doy cuenta de que la ha memorizado de uno mis cuentos, y ha inventado una melodía maravillosa para ella.

_Y el horizonte dice:_

_¿Dónde está?_

_Y nadie responde._

_¿Se lo llevó el mar?_

Me debato entre la necesidad de que Alisma deje de cantar y la necesidad de que continúe. Una mezcla entre dolor y placer me inundan el alma, porque aquella canción me acerca, y me aleja a la vez, de él. Y entonces para de tararear y tras un largo segundo de silencio escucho su voz clara dirigirse a mí.

-Ya está- anuncia. Abro los ojos, como si saliera de otro mundo, y noto que los tengo húmedos, ella frunce el ceño, como si sospechara, me apresuro a mirar su dibujo y a sonreír ampliamente.

-¡Genial!- exclamo, y finjo que me pican los ojos para deshacerme de la humedad de las pestañas, en ese momento se escucha un leve golpeteo en la puerta y asoma tío Peeta, su hija le sonríe ampliamente y corre a internarle en la habitación cogiéndole de la mano, al grito de _papá, _esa palabra que yo no puedo usar.

El tío se sienta entre nosotros como si fuera un niño más, yo me cojo de su brazo y pego la mejilla en él mientras pasa las hojas de los cuentos, leyendo con calma, mientras Ali se recuesta en su otro brazo.

-Tenéis mucho talento, los dos- nos halaba, me mira brevemente y libera el brazo para pasarlo en torno a mi cuerpo y estrecharme contra él- ¿Has leído alguno de tus cuentos en clase?- me encojo de hombros y cierro los ojos, brevemente, en la protección de su regazo.

-¿Para qué?- el tío tarda un par de segundos en responder.

-Son tan buenos que es una pena que solo los leamos nosotros.

-¡Sí!- corrobora Alisma, con entusiasmo- ¡Tienes que leerlos a todo el colegio!- me ruborizo un poco.

-Bueno…

-Seguro que hay algún concurso en la escuela, algún grupo de lectura o algún taller- insiste Peeta, asiento.

-Sí, lo hay- confieso- pero no sé cómo apuntarme.

-Lo podemos mirar juntos ¿quieres?- me estrecha brevemente con un poco más de presión y yo acepto.

.

Al día siguiente el tío está esperándome en la puerta de la escuela, él solo, así que supongo que mamá se ha quedado en casa con la tía, Ali, y el primo recién nacido, Dandelion. Cuando llego hasta él su mano grande me acaricia el pelo y, como de costumbre, me envuelve con su brazo. Pasamos al patio del colegio y llegamos a la entrada. Algunos niños me miran, aunque todos saben que mi padre murió en la guerra, supongo que les rompe los esquemas ver a un adulto que bien podría ser mi padre, junto a mí, especialmente porque mi tío y yo tenemos un ligero parecido físico al ser ambos rubios. Su expresión se torna de curiosidad a asombro cuando se dan cuenta de que es Peeta Mellark, líder de la pasada revolución, último tributo de los inexistentes Juegos del hambre. Todos conocen bien su cara ahora.

A penas hemos llegado al tablón de anuncios cuando los maestros nos abordan y saludan a Peeta, estrechándole la mano y felicitándole por el nacimiento de su bebé. Ellos lo saben porque lo han leído en las revistas, todo lo que mis tíos hacen es noticia. Cuando se marchan, se acerca mi maestra preferida.

-Buenos días- dice mi profesora de literatura, una mujer joven y amable que, a diferencia de otros maestros, es siempre dulce con los alumnos y rara vez nos regaña.

-Buenos días- contesta el tío.

-Hola señorita- digo yo, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Cómo estás, Odair?- inquiere ella, con su mirada confiada.

-Muy bien. Este es mi tío Peeta Mellark- digo con firmeza, para presentarles, aunque ya sepa quién es- ella es la señorita Michalka- se estrechan la mano levemente.

-Claudia Michalka- dice la señorita, añadiendo su nombre de pila- encantada. ¿Os puedo ayudar?

Peeta y ella hablan sobre mí, algo que me incomoda. La señorita dice que hago unas redacciones excelentes y que, efectivamente, debería presentar mis cuentos, y le rebela que yo nunca le he prestado ninguno de ellos, salvo los que escribo en clase en los momentos de "escritura libre". El tío también me halaba, y yo disimulo mi rubor leyendo anuncios, que en realidad no me interesan, en el tablón .

-Realmente estaba esperando a que él mismo diera ese paso- dice la señorita, marcando el punto de la conversación en la que comenzarán hablar de mí como si no estuviera.

-Creo que ahora le apetece darlo- dice Peeta, haciendo que me sienta reconfortado al no hablar de mí en tercera persona. Le miro y asiento.

-¿De verdad, Odair?- me dice la maestra, con gesto de auténtica satisfacción. Y la contestó con claridad:

-Sí

.

Gracias al tío presento uno de mis cuentos a mi primer concurso. El tema del cuento es, como cabía esperar, referente a la playa, así que ni siquiera tengo que escribir uno nuevo porque tengo decenas sobre ello.

Me siento frente a mi ordenador, el cual no uso mucho porque me gusta más el lápiz, y lo transcribo, y uso mis conocimientos de las clases de informática para mandar por mail el cuento a la profesora para que lo corrija, como hará con todos los cuentos del curso. Unas horas más tarde me responde diciendo que el cuento no necesita corrección.

Los tíos y los primos pasan en casa quince días. Yo no sé cómo va la crisis salvo por las preguntas que Peeta acepta contestarme, por lo demás, mamá se pone muy nerviosa si enciendo el televisor, así que no lo hago.

La operación va bien, aunque tío Gale vuelve herido y es ingresado en el hospital del doce por heridas de metralla, aunque no son graves, solo necesitan ser curadas.

Los quince días han sido maravillosos. La tía y mamá nos hacían deliciosas meriendas a Alisma y a mí, mientras el tío nos hipnotizaba dejándonos observar cómo dibujaba a Dandelion. También hemos visto muchas películas de dibujos y Ali y yo hemos jugado hasta el agotamiento en la playa, así que cuando se marchan, cuando tía Katniss me besa la mejilla, el tío me abraza y Ali me estrecha de la cintura, siento un nudo en la garganta. No quiero que mamá me vea triste, no quiero que piense que con ella no soy feliz (porque no es cierto), así que sostengo la mejor de mis sonrisas, algo que no me cuesta mucho.

Cuando la puerta de casa se cierra me parece ver el resplandor de los ojos azules de Alisma, y el arroyo negro de su cabello, y las notas de su canción revolotean en mi mente:

_Y el océano es verde_

_Y la brisa es fuerte_

_Y los peces silban_

_Y las algas duermen._

_Y el horizonte dice:_

_¿Dónde está?_

_Y nadie responde._

_¿Se lo llevó el mar?_

.

_(Continuación del capítulo)_

Miramos el televisor, con el corazón en vilo, cuando no están los niños. En cualquier momento cualquier retransmisión se corta para conectar en directo con el gobierno, a veces se emiten comunicados leídos por Plutarch, a veces por la misma Paylor, a veces sencillamente tomas heroicas en terreno enemigo. Nestor Coin consigue introducir sus propios videos en antena en intervalos cortos, acusa al gobierno de devastar el Distrito 13 con la vaga excusa de las armas, pero pierde toda razón cuando una semana más tarde un infiltrado en su partido graba sus órdenes de lanzar los únicos dos misiles activos al Distrito 12.

Me aterrorizo con las imágenes de los artefactos, de dimensiones bestiales, apuntando el lugar donde he nacido, crecido, y en donde espero morir. La misión es abortada con éxito, pero no sin que antes se suceda una batalla campal y se pierda la señal durante unas angustiosas horas en las que Johanna y sus niños acuden, a la desesperada, al hogar de Annie, buscando consuelo.

Se detiene a Nestor Coin, y a todos los integrantes del partido. Se evacuan a los pocos ciudadanos que no se habían ido por su propio pie y se declara el 13 inhabitable.

Gale es llevado directamente al hospital. Ha sido herido con fuego de metralla, no es grave, pero está magullado y dolorido. En el propio hospital, delante de todos, Gale le pide a Johanna que se case con él, y ella, que estaba enfadada recriminándole su tozudez mientras Adahy exaltaba su valentía, se ríe y exclama:

-¿A estas alturas?

.

Al parecer Nestor Coin está empeñado en que le ejecuten. Provoca constantemente a todo el que se le acerca, incluso ha llegado a decir que él es el responsable de mi envenenamiento, que trató de matarme y que lo volvería a intentar si pudiera. Paylor deja en mis manos la opción de ejecutarle, ya que la ley contempla la pena de muerte, pero yo decido que sería muy fácil para él sencillamente irse del mundo, así que finalmente es condenado a cadena perpetua.

Con cierto recelo volvemos a nuestras casas, limpiamos el polvo de nuestros hogares y ponemos orden en nuestras vidas.

A partir de ahora el panorama de Panem se presenta más alentador que nunca. Sin amenazas a la vista, aunque, por supuesto, con sus asuntos por resolver, como la falta de patria de los habitantes del trece.

De nuevo una oleada de hombres y mujeres grises llega a nuestro distrito. Los Cub dan asilo a algunos de sus compatriotas, y nosotros donamos alimentos, la mayoría provenientes de la panadería, a los albergues que dan residencia temporal a nuestros nuevos vecinos.

Entre tanto el tiempo pasa y Dandelion nos dedica sus primeras sonrisas, sus primeros sonidos de reclamos y gestos. Alisma cumple cinco años, y empieza a conocer nuestra historia, poco a poco, con delicadeza.

Dandelion camina por primera vez en la pradera, antes de ello ya ha hecho ademanes de ponerse en pie, pero nunca se había atrevido a andar.

Alisma baila y él trata de seguir su paso con sus piernas regordetas. Peeta y yo le observamos llenos de regocijo, tratamos de no preocuparnos por una posible caída, ya que el césped es mullido y no se hará daño. Cuando Alisma en uno de sus múltiples giros ve a su hermanito andar se arroja al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Está caminando!- exclama con júbilo, y abre los brazos, y a ellos llega un risueño Dandy. Ella lo coge, lo eleva y lo llena de besos. Y da vueltas y vueltas con él en los brazos, preso de un ataque de risa.

Alisma llega a nosotros con el pequeño en brazos, pero se para unos tres pasos antes y le deja, de pie, cerca nuestra. Entonces Dandelion se queda allí, observándonos. Ali se sienta junto a nosotros y llama a su hermano, él da un paso temeroso, después otro y otro y a poca distancia nuestra se queda confundido, sin saber a cuales brazos acudir.

-Llámale tú, Alisma- dice Peeta con dulzura. Entonces Alisma se sienta entre las rodillas de su padre y abre los brazos. Dandy me mira con expresión interrogante, yo me abrazo las rodillas para que no venga hacia mí, sino hacia su padre y su hermana, y así lo hace, sin embargo, algo lo lleva a cambiar su decisión y al final me alcanza, con su sonrisa desdentada, y le estrecho contra mí, con todo el amor del mundo.

Su pelo suave y rubio me acaricia la mejilla, sus sonidos de satisfacción me tibian el corazón, alegría y temor se mezclan en mi alma y una lágrimas cálidas, a penas perceptibles, me templan los párpados. Alisma nos abraza, siento a Peeta rodearnos a los tres.

Mis niños, dulces e inocentes, que no saben que juegan sobre un cementerio.

Aquí, en este espacio de paz y dulzura, solo quiero pensar que nada podrá robarles la risa.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: muchas gracias por continuar, prefiero no entrar en detalles sobre la tardanza en esta actualización, pero no creo que se repita =) Espero de veras que os haya gustado, me encantaría conocer vuestras opiniones, ya lo sabéis, un abrazo


	22. Oso, mil espinas y no estoy solo

_N/A: gracias por continuar la lectura; en esta tercera y última parte del _

_fanfiction, el punto de vista puede ser de cualquier personaje. Indicaré a quién _

_pertenece entre paréntesis antes del párrafo donde comience dicho punto de vista. Como el propio nombre de la Tercera parte indica, estará muy enfocado en los hijos de los protagonistas._

**TERCERA PARTE**

**La generación de la esperanza**

**Capítulo 1 **

_(Katniss)_

El oso y la mermelada

La vida empieza a cambiar, día tras día, todo es más pacífico, aunque quedan muchas cosas que superar, y que aceptar.

Las detenciones a disidentes violentos son cada vez menos, porque hay menos personas a las que detener. Realmente son grupos minoritarios que no quieren vivir modestamente, desean el lujo que tenían en El Capitolio, desean ver Los Juegos, que ellos consideraban una expresión de justicia. La sociedad se manifiesta en las calles celebrando las detenciones de aquellos que reniegan de la paz y la democracia, Peeta y yo observamos impávidos las imágenes en el televisor, mientras Alisma se abraza a mi brazo y Dandelion juega sobre la alfombra succionando con fuerza su chupete.

Le contamos poco a poco a Alisma como fue nuestra vida antes de que naciera. Ella escucha con una mirada extraña, y nos mira como si le fuera imposible creer lo que hemos pasado. Se acurruca en mi regazo y me acaricia la mano, o me rodea el cuello con sus brazos y se hunde en mi pelo.

El tiempo ha pasado rápido hasta su séptimo cumpleaños, y no sé si es su naturaleza o si son los crudos hechos que tratamos hacerle comprender, pero es extremadamente madura e inteligente.

Desde que los niños llegaron a nuestra vida la casa está llena de risas y momentos gloriosos. Apenas tengo tiempo para sentirme sola o herida, aunque mis pesadillas intermitentes son como un miembro más de la casa, un miembro oscuro y siniestro que se niega a dejarme ser completamente feliz. Lo he asumido, con pesar, porque es parte de mi vida, sin embargo mis hijos no lo comprenden y no se adaptan como yo.

Dandy se queda muy quieto y tiembla cuando le despierto gritando. Peeta lo saca de su cuna y lo envuelve en sus brazos, meciéndole mientras le besa la cabeza. La reacción de Dandelion es inquietante y dolorosa, porque no expresa nada, no llora, no se asusta ni reclama atención, solo se queda helado, sin reaccionar, como un pajarito al que un cazador ha estado a punto de derribar. Mi pequeño se paraliza y es necesario darle calor y cariño, hasta que sus músculos atenazados se relajan, su chupete empieza a moverse en su boca, sus ojos se cierran y duerme.

No sé qué es más terrible, si el niño paralizado de aquella manera o Peeta sufriendo enormemente mientras le estrecha contra él.

Alisma ha aprendido a asumir mis terrores y responde de una forma más sensible y animosa. Es fuerte y decidida, aunque extremadamente sensible. Ya no llora si lloro, solo me abraza y me calma y hace que todo sea más fácil, en ese sentido es como Peeta.

Esas noches ninguno de los dos volvemos a pegar ojo, a veces yo sí lo consigo, solo por agotamiento, pero Peeta no. Peeta se queda desvelado, mirando a Alisma abrazada a mi cuerpo en nuestra cama, acariciándole el cabello y guardando su sueño y el mío. Se levanta decenas de veces para asomarse a la cuna de Dandelion, y al día siguiente, a veces acude a la panadería con grandes ojeras, y a veces accede a que acuda yo y él se queda con los niños.

Nuestra vida no es fácil, nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será, pero cuando las cosas fluyen con cierta normalidad no puedo ser más feliz, no puedo amarlos más.

El tiempo pasa y Alisma es más bella cada día. Irradia una ternura irresistible, una comprensión infinita y una tolerancia maravillosa. Hace muchas amistades en la escuela, aunque suele pasar el tiempo a solas con Adahy, el mayor de los Hawthorne. En todo caso nunca le falta compañía, al contrario, debe huir de ella para hacer sus tareas o dedicarse a sus hobbies. Adora dibujar, aunque lo realmente bello es escucharla cantar, tiene una voz preciosa que me recuerda a mi padre, y a mí misma.

Adahy pasa muchas tardes en nuestra casa. Es un crío fuerte, alto, apuesto, muy parecido a Gale. Pasan los días jugando, corriendo escaleras arriba y abajo, con Dandelion tratando de seguir sus juegos, y acabando a gritos, frustrado, porque le resulta imposible. Peeta trata de entretenerle, también intentamos que juegue con los pequeños de la familia Hawthorne, pero es imposible, él solo quiere estar con su hermana, todo lo que ella hace le fascina, me recuerda a Prim.

Cuando la casa queda libre de visitas, Alisma dedica todo su tiempo a su hermano, lo abraza, lo besa, le canta, le cuenta historias, le hace dibujos… Se adoran. Paso gran parte de mi tiempo únicamente observándoles.

Enseño a Alisma a usar el arco cuando cumple ocho años. Peeta lo desaprueba totalmente, pero cuando un oso joven nos sorprende en mitad de una excursión, y todo lo que Alisma hace para salvarse de él es cederle un bote de mermelada, Peeta acepta que le enseñe. Recuerdo el día del oso como si fuera ayer. Peeta es incapaz de comprender que el bosque no es lugar para los niños, solo quiere satisfacerlos, así que olvida los graves peligros que supone. Aquel día yo sostenía a Dandelion en mis brazos, asustada ante la posibilidad de que anduviera por ahí y cualquier bestia se echara sobre él. Alisma, sin embargo, daba vueltas y vueltas a unos metros de nosotros, mientras canturreaba para los sinsajos. Era un momento muy bello, nuestra hija cantando y las aves imitándola después, hasta que apareció el oso, husmeando el aire. Lo primero que Peeta hizo es lo único que no debía hacer, moverse bruscamente y gritar al animal, en respuesta el oso se irguió sobre sus dos fuertes patas y cubrió con su sombra la bonita y pequeña figura de nuestra hija, que le miraba con fascinación. Era evidente que ella no tenía miedo, se sentía agraciada por un golpe de suerte.

-Alisma, quédate quieta y no le mires a los ojos- dije yo con firmeza –Peeta, coge al niño- le ordené, y él tomó a un asombrado Dandy en brazos al instante. Tensé mi arco y apunté a la garganta del oso, mi hija me conoce lo suficiente para saber que eso era lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no me viera.

-No lo hagas, mamá- me dijo con voz dulce pero firme.

-Te he dicho que dejes de mirarle a los ojos- insistí, pensando en la reprimenda y consecuente castigo que le caería a la niña en cuanto matara al animal.

-No pienso hacerlo. Dame el bote de mermelada- todo el vello de mi cuerpo se erizó ante su desobediencia y su vulnerabilidad.

-Alisma- dijo Peeta amablemente- yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada al osito, pero eres tú o él, cariño- Alisma solo se giró para dedicarle a su padre una mirada tan azul como implacable, demasiado parecida a la mía como para saber que Alisma haría lo que le diera la gana, y que en aquel momento no teníamos ningún poder sobre ella.

El oso vacilaba erguido, sin saber si éramos una amenaza para él o no, nos mató del susto cuando tras un gruñido volvió a apoyarse en sus cuatro patas. Me rendí, y arrojé el bote de mermelada a los pies de mi cabezota hija. Ella lo abrió y lo dejó en el suelo, al menos no tuvo la osadía de intentar acariciar al oso. Se alejó lentamente hasta llegar a mí, sentí el impulso de darle una bofetada, pero jamás podría poner una mano encima de mis hijos, así que en lugar de hacerlo me enfadé con ella profundamente, durante más de dos semanas.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde perseguidos por un oso pedigüeño, hasta que el oso quedó lleno de nuestra merienda y se largó.

Alisma no se cansa de contar la anécdota del oso. Se lo cuenta a todos sus amigos, a sus primos, a sus compañeros de clase, a Haymitch, a mi madre, a sus "tíos". Adora la historia del oso.

Una tarde de domingo se la narra a Finnick, que nos visita con cierta asiduidad, para que él la transforme en un cuento trepidante, donde la bella y valiente Alisma domina al oso y lo hace su amigo para siempre.

Peeta niega con la cabeza mientras Finnick escribe y escribe bajo la ordenes de nuestra encantadora niña.

-Esta muchacha es un peligro- ríe Haymitch, aquel día, echado cómodamente en uno de nuestros sillones, mientras mi madre acuna a Dandelion en el sillón opuesto. Finny y Ali están sentados en la alfombra, Annie con ellos, apoyada cerca de su hijo. Finnick Junior es ya un adolescente radiante, al que no le faltan pretendientes, de hecho Annie está preocupada por su promiscuidad, siendo él tan joven, apenas tiene catorce años.

Annie es una persona retraída a ratos, que responde de forma inusual a las situaciones y, a veces, a las conversaciones, pero es consciente de la realidad, y responsable con su pequeño. Sabe de la relación que Finnick tiene con Peeta, el cual se ha implicado mucho en la educación del chico, no pasa una semana sin que lo vea, incluso acude a las reuniones de la escuela. Cuando Annie descubre que su hijo se ve con adolescentes mucho mayores que él decide acudir a Peeta para que indague.

-Es solo un niño- nos dice Annie, muy angustiada. Estamos en la cocina, ellos sostienen una taza de café en su mano, yo una infusión de menta- No quiero que se aprovechen de él como ocurrió con…- sus ojos se anegan en lágrimas. Peeta es más rápido que yo en reaccionar. Deja su café en la repisa de la cocina y abraza a Annie bajo su mentón.

-Dinos exactamente qué ocurre, o qué crees que ocurre- murmura Peeta. Yo cojo una servilleta, resistiendo la congoja que se anuda en mi garganta, y le limpio con delicadeza las mejillas. Ella me mira de esa forma en que solo sus ojos pueden mirarme, si tengo una amiga en el mundo, es Annie.

-Le he visto a la salida de la escuela con chicas de otros cursos por encima del suyo.

-¿Alguna mayor de edad?- inquiere Peeta, ella niega con la cabeza.

-Creo que no.

-¿Algún hombre?- Annie vuelve a negar, después de temblar un poco.

-No.

-¿Has hablado con él?- añade Peeta.

-Lo he intentado, le he preguntado si sale con alguna chica mayor. Dice que a veces sí- Annie suspira- A veces se comporta como si fuera mucho más mayor de lo que es.

-Realmente parece más mayor de lo que es- dice Peeta, se produce un silencio en el que aprovecho para asomarme al salón.

Finnick tiene a Dandelion sentado en el hueco que hay entre sus piernas extendidas, le entretiene con facilidad mientras sigue escribiendo la narración eterna de Ali. Me fijo en él, pronto cumplirá los catorce años. Es alto, atlético, casi una copia exacta de su padre; sus rasgos son sensuales como los de Finick padre, aunque a mí me cuesta verlos porque solo le veo como un niño, un niño por el que siento tanto amor como por mis propios hijos, como también me ocurre con Adahy, aunque Finnick es tan cariñoso y diferente que despierta en mí un vínculo mucho más maternal. Es arrebatadoramente hermoso, no es atractivo, es guapo, perfecto. Annie recibe un bombardeo de ofertas del nuevo núcleo para que su hijo ejerza de modelo, por suerte él no tiene ningún interés en ello, así que Annie ha podido rechazarlas con tranquilidad. Pero el problema de Finnick es diferente, su belleza atrae a otras personas como la miel a las moscas, puede conseguir todo lo que desee solo con un guiño. Peeta dice que Finnick está utilizando ese poder de persuasión para llenar el vacío que ha dejado su padre en su vida, eso me parte el corazón.

-Hablaré con él- dice Peeta, rompiendo el silencio.

-Intenta saber hasta dónde…- comenta Annie con extrema timidez- hasta dónde ha llegado- Peeta suspira, mira a Annie con una mezcla de firmeza y comprensión.

-Annie- susurra- No te preocupes, seguro que son cosas de adolescentes...- Peeta hace una pausa que llena con su mirada, Annie suspira, su mente parece llena de más cosas de las que puede asimilar.

Me doy cuenta de que nunca he pensado en la vida sexual de Peeta antes de mí. Me sorprende no haber reparado en ello, como si hubiera dado por hecho que él, como Gale, ya había tenido relaciones antes que yo, pero ¿realmente ha sido así?

.

Aquella noche Peeta me cuenta que Finnick tiene una novia tres años mayor que él, él dice que solo la ve a ratos y que de momento no tienen relaciones, aunque ella quiere tenerlas. Nos queda claro que Finnick parece más mayor y se comporta precisamente como si fuera más mayor, y Annie tendrá que aceptarlo.

-Bueno, al menos con Finnick he entrenado ese aspecto de la educación…- dice Peeta, mientras se desviste y entra en la cama.

-¿Qué aspecto?- inquiero yo, un poco pérdida.

-Ya sabes, el sexo…- me ruborizo un poco ante la pregunta que deseo hacerle.

-Está bien, así te ocuparás tú cuando llegue el momento- se ríe y me cubre con su cuerpo, mordiéndome un poco el mentón.

-Así que ya te has escabullido de ello, con años de antelación- vuelve a morderme- eres una artista del escaqueo…- frunzo el ceño ante su broma, pero decido ignorarla para abordar el tema que me interesa.

-Peeta, ¿tú cuando empezaste…?- me mira con expresión extraña.

-No había tenido sexo con nadie antes que tú- dice, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Por qué?- añado, sorprendida.

-Porque no quería- dice tajante- ¿Tú sí?- me resulta irónica la cuestión.

-No… no se me pasaba por la cabeza… Bueno, una vez se me pasó, pero no fue por necesidad- el gesto de Peeta se torna en gravedad, y entonces me abraza con mucha fuerza.

-Algunas de mis amigas tuvieron que hacerlo, era tan horroroso pensarlo… Solía ocurrir siempre lo mismo, alguna de ellas pensaba que podía ser conmigo, que si se acostaban conmigo yo podría darles pan o algún alimento a escondidas, al ver que no era así acudían a otros, puedes imaginar a quién.- asiento y él hace una larga pausa- Mucha gente tenía la idea equivocada de que trabajando en la panadería podía comer cuanto quisiera…

-Yo lo pensaba- murmuro.

-Pues no era así, teníamos la comida racionalizada y todos los beneficios salvo un porcentaje mínimo, eran para el Gobierno. Los llamados _artículos de lujo_ no estaban totalmente prohibidos. Todos los ingredientes que utilizábamos estaban perfectamente contabilizados, el día que…- sale de mi regazo para mirarme con seriedad- el día que quemé aquellos panes… bueno mi madre me pegó no solo porque siempre solía hacerlo, sino porque tendría que dar cuenta al control de dónde habían ido a parar esos panes, dejar constancia de que los habíamos quemado y tirado a los cerdos, y se nos podían descontar de la ración.

-Lo siento mucho…- Peeta ríe con aspecto cansado.

-Katniss, no hay nada que sentir, hubiera muerto de hambre yo en tu lugar. ¿Eres capaz de entender qué significabas para mí?- miro hacia otro lugar, creo que aun hoy no lo entiendo- En un mundo lleno de desgracia y de maldad estabas tú, con esa mezcla de inocencia y valor. Tú fuiste mi salvación cuando no le importaba a nadie, hiciste mi vida diferente entre un montón de días iguales.

Me mantengo en silencio ante la mirada llena de amor de Peeta y cuando me quiero dar cuenta me he llevado el colgante de la perla a los labios.

-Cuando te secuestraron solía hacer esto- le dije, rompiendo el silencio, pero acrecentando mi rubor- Me relajaba… creo que era como sentir tus labios.- Peeta esboza una sonrisa leve, retira cuidadosamente la mano que sostiene la perla de mi boca, y la sustituye con sus labios.

En lugar de relajarme, en esta ocasión, el roce de la perla me ha provocado angustia, al recordar el regreso de Peeta, su ingreso, y la forma en que le traté. Antes de que pueda evitarlo me arden los ojos y unas lágrimas muy calientes caen por mis mejillas. Presiono el pecho de Peeta para separarle de mí y él me sostiene de los hombros sin ejercer presión, mirando preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dice, limpiándome los ojos.

-¿Crees que te merezco?- le pregunto, con la angustia atenazada en el estómago.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- intento serenarme, porque cuando me disgusto normalmente no puedo articular palabra.

-Cada día deseaba que volvieras, pero cuando volviste, actúe como si te detestara- Peeta ejerce un poco más de fuerza en mis hombros.

-Cualquiera me hubiera metido un tiro, intenté matarte, ya no era yo- a pesar de mis esfuerzos, sollozo descontroladamente.

-Pero en algún lugar estabas tú- Peeta niega con la cabeza.

-Katniss, lo que hiciste fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, créeme, no hubieras podido ayudarme, necesitaba justamente lo que tuve- me vuelve a besar, y su sabor dulce se mezcla en mi boca con la nota salada de las lágrimas.

-¿Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo, si me hubiera pasado a mí?- susurro, encima de sus labios.

-Claro que no- musita él, y vuelve a dejar un beso cerca de mi oído- yo soy un irracional, lo hubiera echado todo a perder. Hiciste lo que debías, créeme.- traza un camino de besos por mi cuello hasta mi hombro, y me estremezco.

-Una vez alguien me dijo que no te merecería ni en cien años- susurro, con timidez, esperando que no intuya quién fue, y bastante segura de que lo supondría con acierto.

-Pues ese alguien se equivocó, y seguramente solo lo dijo para provocarte- sus manos descienden hasta mi cintura, y su boca me acaricia la garganta.

-¿Provocarme para qué?-Peeta se encoge de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero si es quién creo, lo hizo con algún objetivo- hago memoria, y pienso en el efecto que causaron esas palabras en mí, pero no soy capaz de detectarlo, y el efecto que produce el tacto de Peeta bajo mi blusa me dificulta el pensamiento.

Finalmente desisto en toda reflexión y me dejo mimar, cuando me parece escuchar un golpeteo en la puerta. Peeta no parece haber oído nada, así que al principio lo ignoro, distraída con los movimientos de su boca sobre mi abdomen, pero entonces lo escucho claramente.

-¿Mamá?- me incorporo un poco, Peeta me flanquea con los brazos, sin saber qué ocurre.

-Es Ali- no deja de asombrarme la capacidad de abstracción absoluta que Peeta llega a tener cuando compartimos ciertos momentos en la cama -¿no la oyes?- como si le costara un mundo, se despega de mi cuerpo y mira a la puerta, expectante.

-No- chasqueo la lengua.

-Eso es porque ahora no está diciendo nada- me levanto, colocándome la blusa y abro la puerta. Detrás se encuentra Alisma en pijama, de la mano lleva a Dandelion, y junto a Dandelion está el viejo Uno, con gesto aburrido.

-¿Se puede?- pregunta la niña, con su expresión angelical, miro a Dandy, que me sonríe mientras se chupetea un dedo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le digo, intentando no verme afectada por su dulzura.

-Es que Dandy no puede dormir y se mete en mi cama, le duermo, pero vuelve otra vez- el niño parece saber perfectamente de que hablamos.

-Bueno, ve a la cama, ya le duermo yo- le digo, y le doy un besito en la frente, entonces ella se asoma y le dedica una mirada inocente a su padre, y después a mí.- No- me adelanto, sabiendo lo que va a pedirme.

-Pero hoy es sábado, por favor…- veo como sonríe, y puedo imaginar que Peeta le está haciendo algún gesto detrás de mí.-Además, es pronto todavía, ¿por qué os habéis acostado tan pronto?- me ruborizo.

-Porque estamos cansados- de repente Uno se escapa del trío y entra con total libertad a la habitación, veo a Peeta recibiéndole con alegría y empiezo a enfadarme. Regaño al lobo, que huye despavorido, pero para entonces Alisma ya ha corrido encima a tumbarse sobre su padre, y Dandy va detrás con alegría.

-Os quedáis un ratito y después a la cama- accedo, pero ya ni siquiera me escuchan. Observo a Uno asomarse por la escalera, y le dejo pasar a la habitación, donde se tumba pesadamente en una esquina.

-Hola _mudito_- le dice Peeta al niño, que se cuelga a su cuello y se refugia allí, claramente somnoliento. Le llama así porque ya tiene tres años y apenas habla. Al principio nos preocupaba, pero la doctora, tras hacerle algunas pruebas, dijo que aquello pasaba a veces y que en su caso no había ningún problema.- ¿Tienes sueño?- Dandy asiente con la cabeza, sus ojos grandes y grises, coronados por sus espesas pestañas rubias, se entrecierran de forma teatral, y finge un bostezo.- Entonces a tu cama…- dice Peeta, y hace ademán de levantarse, de forma que consigue arrancarle una sílaba a Dandy, que parece hablar solo cuando es necesario.

-Nooo…- implora, con una voz casi inaudible, veo como Ali junta sus manos bajo el mentón, con emoción.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero- musita Dandelion, y mira de reojo a su hermana. Ella disimula, porque si él detecta algún gesto de sorpresa se ruboriza y vuelve a su mutismo.

-Pero has dicho que tienes sueño- insiste Peeta, el crío empieza a enfadarse, poniendo un gesto a caballo entre el sollozo y el grito.

-No- insiste Dandy, con un pequeño puchero. Alisma se ríe y él la mira con rabia, después los ojos se le ponen muy rojos y esconde su cara en el cuello de Peeta.

-Qué llorón es- dice Alisma.

-Ali- le regaño- no habla, pero lo entiende todo. No le hagas rabiar- acaricio la pequeña espalda de mi niño, que reacciona a mi tacto y se echa sobre mí. Le beso el pelo, él se anuda a mi cuello mientras mira a Alisma, irritado, porque ella le arruga la nariz.

Pasamos un rato jugando con los niños hasta que a los cuatro nos puede el sueño. Sé que les estoy mal acostumbrando, pero estoy tan a gusto con Alisma abrazada a mí, y viendo a Peeta acariciar la cabecita de Dandelion, que reposa sobre su pecho, que decido dejar que mis ojos se cierren a la espera del nuevo día.

.

Con ellos, cada día puede ser totalmente diferente al anterior. Con el tiempo Dandy empieza a hablar fluidamente, y todos disimulamos nuestro asombro, tal y como nos ha aconsejado la doctora. Al principio, habla para preguntar cosas o pedirlas, a la edad de cuatro años habla con más frecuencia, sobretodo para contar cosas que le sorprenden y hacer preguntas más complejas.

-¿Y qué ha hecho Uno?- inquiere Peeta, mientras le ata los cordones de los zapatos. Estamos preparándonos para la llegada de Finnick, va a venir a cuidar a los niños mientras nosotros visitamos a Johanna en el hospital, ya que Gale y ella han tenido a su cuarto hijo.

-Se lo ha comido- contesta Dandy, que está sentado en la rodilla de Peeta, con un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Ugh, qué asco- el niño asiente, un rizo rubio le cae sobre la frente y él se lo retira con su mano pálida.

-Sí, era una mosca muy gorda- se queda en silencio- ¿por qué Uno se come las moscas? ¿Por qué no le da asco?- pregunta con gran curiosidad.

-Porque no tiene manos- Dandy abre mucho los ojos, como si eso respondiera todas sus dudas- Si tuviera manos cogería un matamoscas- prosigue Peeta, y le arranca la risa al pequeño.

-Uno coge todo con la boca, porque no tiene manos…- sentencia nuestro hijo cuando para de reír.

-Eso es, ¿no te parece?- Dandy frunce el ceño y asiente. Peeta le termina de atar la segunda zapatilla y entonces él se levanta de un brinco, con las manos a la espalda.

-Papá, si te molestara una mosca, y no tuvieras manos- frunce mucho más el ceño, buscando las palabras- ¿te la comerías?- Peeta finge pensarlo bien.

-Sí- contesta, finalmente, Dandy pone una mueca.

-Pues yo no- dice él.

-¿Nunca?- el pequeño hincha un poco el pecho.

-Nunca. Es asqueroso.- entonces se marcha, con las manos a la espalda, y puedo vaticinar con total certeza que su juego de hoy va a ser intentar vivir sin usar las manos.

.

El termómetro marca poco más de 37ºC pero Alisma me mira como si estuviera muy enferma, sin embargo, no intenta convencerme de que me quede. Me recuerdo a mí misma yendo a cazar al bosque con su temperatura, cuando mi madre todavía se recuperaba de la muerte de mi padre. Recuerdo que aquella vez el padre de Peeta se sorprendió porque las ardillas que le entregué habían sido acertadas por los pelos. Es curioso como la forma en que te crías puede cambiar el umbral de lo que puedes soportar, Alisma solo ha cogido un resfriado y lleva todo el día durmiendo, mientras yo hacía un día normal, incluso con anginas.

Cuando llega Finnick le explico que Alisma está en cama y debe de tomar un analgésico cada ocho horas, le doy instrucciones de lo que debe hacer si le sube la fiebre y también le cuento que Dandelion encuentra muy entretenido no usar las manos. Finnick, que en su camino a los quince años ya es notablemente más alto que yo, asiente con atención.

.

_(Alisma)_

Mil espinas

Finnick entra a mi habitación con sigilo por si estoy durmiendo, cuando ve que tengo los ojos abiertos me saluda y me toca la frente con su mano suave y amplia; Huele a perfume para hombre, es un olor muy tenue pero envolvente, que me inunda el olfato. Cuando quiero darme cuenta estoy aspirando el aire profundamente.

-¿Hace mucho que has llegado?- le pregunto, él se encoge de hombros.

-Como una hora, no quería despertarte, pero tienes que ponerte el termómetro- dice con amabilidad, el tono de su voz me distrae, pero logro reaccionar a tiempo cuando él me acerca la varita de vidrio que tengo que colocarme en la axila.

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto, rompiendo el silencio, mientras me coloco el termómetro.

-Muy bien- comenta, con gesto tranquilo. Sus ojos verdes reposan con confianza en mi cara, y me relaja observar su tonalidad.

-¿Has escrito?- asiente, con una leve sonrisa.

-Claro, ya sabes que me paso la mayor parte del tiempo escribiendo. De hecho, tengo una historia que te puede interesar- siento como los músculos de mi rostro se tensan de la emoción. Entre la penumbra de mi cuarto, su sonrisa se dibuja blanca y brillante como los pétalos de una margarita.

-¿De qué trata?

-De un ser que se ha quedado solo, en un planeta muy lejano a la Tierra- me atuso la trenza, las historias de extraterrestres me encantan.

-¿Cómo?

-Se extravió, tuvieron que evacuar el planeta porque estaba muy contaminado, pero él bajó de la nave cuando sus padres estaban distraídos.- dice, de tal manera que parece contar una historia real, algo que han dado en las noticias.

-¿Y qué va a hacer allí, él sólo?- Finnick se ríe, y se apoya ligeramente en la pared, sentándose a mi lado.

-Tendrás que leerlo, ¿no?- le devuelvo la sonrisa, y yo también me apoyo en la pared, nuestros brazos se rozan.

-Sí, claro…- dudo- aunque en realidad me gusta más cuando las cuentas tú.

-Bueno, tengo varias historias para ti, no puedo leértelas yo mismo porque tengo un examen dentro de unos días, lo siento- murmura.

-Vale, ¿puedo ayudarte? Ya sabes, haciéndote preguntas- añado, en ocasiones, cuando Finnick viene a casa en temporada de exámenes, papá y yo le hacemos preguntas sobre el texto para ayudarle a memorizar cosas.

-Contaba con ello- sonríe.

-Genial- entonces da un golpecito suave y preciso a la parte del termómetro que sobre sale de mi camiseta, sin dejar de mirarme, y caigo en la cuenta de ello. Me lo quito y se lo doy, él se levanta y lo lleva cerca de la ventana, para ver a la luz del patio qué temperatura marca.

-Vaya- musita- ¿te encuentras peor o mejor que cuando se han ido los tíos?- una extraña sensación sube por mi estómago, pues en parte me siento mucho más animada, pero ciertamente también noto pinchazos en la garganta que antes no sentía.

-No lo tengo claro- confieso.

-Tienes 38 grados- me informa- Caliento la cena y te tomas una pastilla- dice mirando el reloj, aunque me gusta que me cuide, en realidad me incomoda que lo haga de esa forma. No sabría decir de qué forma, pero una forma que me recuerda más a mi padre que a un amigo, y que hace que me sienta un poco lejos de él.

-Sé calentar la cena, lo puedo hacer yo- me mira con ternura.

-Claro que sabes, pero estoy aquí para cuidar de ti, no para sentarme en el sofá, ¿entiendes?- asiento.

-¿Dónde está Dandy?- pregunto.

-Está viendo una película en el salón, debería de bajar- dice él, moviéndose hacia la puerta, entonces yo me levanto como un resorte.

-Voy contigo- frunce un poco el ceño, sopesando qué debería hacer él como mi niñero.

-¿No tienes que seguir en cama?- me encojo de hombros.

-¿Qué ha dicho mi madre?- coge mi bata de la mesita de noche, y me sorprende lo diminuta que parece en sus manos.

-Nada en concreto, solo que os acostéis a las diez como muy tarde- me cubre con ella con delicadeza, mientras yo introduzco los brazos por las mangas.

-Entonces no hay problema- agarro su reloj, y hasta ese objeto parece hecho a una escala mayor que mi mundo- Solo son las siete y media- digo, leyendo la hora en él.

-Bien- accede, y posa su mano suavemente en mi espalda mientras bajamos las escaleras.

.

Dandelion está embobado con una película de ciencia ficción, no es el tipo de películas que ve un niño de cuatro años pero Finnick y yo sabemos que él no es muy normal.

Finnick sirve la comida que nuestros padres han preparado para los tres. Pollo y patatas asadas con salsa. Los tres nos sentamos en la mesa del salón y comemos con ganas, a mitad de la comida él me da una pastillita blanca, me la trago deprisa y como con ansia para eliminar el sabor amargo que ha dejado en mi paladar.

-Primo- dice Dandelion de repente- ¿tú sabes qué es esto?- dice, señalando su comida- Finnick se encoge de hombros y me dirige una breve mirada, yo niego levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Un muslo de pollo?- Dandy hace un gesto raro con la cabeza, como si se quedara a la mitad de una negación. Entonces se levanta y coge uno de sus libros ilustrados y señala un gallo.

-Eso es esto ¿qué piensas?- Finnick levanta ligeramente una ceja.

-¿Qué piensas tú?- mi hermano hurga su comida con el tenedor, y aunque pone un gesto extraño sigue comiendo.

-Que está bueno- dice tras tragar- pero es un pollito.

Se hace el silencio entre los tres, Dandelion sigue cenando y viendo la película como si no acabara de soltar aquello. Finnick nos trae un yogurt para el postre y se acomoda en el sofá para comerse el suyo. Yo me siento junto a él, abrazando mis rodillas, unos minutos más tarde se levanta para coger su libro y me da a mí un cuaderno escrito con letra bonita, es el cuaderno donde escribe las historias que considera acabadas. Acabo de leer sus dos nuevas historias y entonces me deja su libro de ciencias sociales y le ayudo a comprobar hasta qué punto se ha aprendido la lección, realmente no la lleva mal. Para cuando acaba la película queda poco para las diez y yo no quiero ir a la cama, y está claro que Dandelion tampoco, porque ha ido corriendo a su cuarto y está jugando con sus aviones de plástico, batallando por los cielos, por un momento Finnick se queda embelesado mientras los mira.

-Sabes- murmura, con gesto ausente- en realidad eso no son aviones, se llaman _aerodeslizadores_- miro los juguetes voladores de Dandy.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué diferencia hay?- mi "primo" no contesta, solo los mira absorto, y después sacude la cabeza.

-Olvídalo- le agarro el antebrazo, y noto su músculo duro bajo mis dedos.

-Cuéntamelo- cambia el gesto para dedicarme una de sus habituales sonrisas.

-No, seguro que te desvelaría el próximo argumento para una historia larga- miro a Dandelion de soslayo, está lo suficientemente distraído para no escucharme si hablo con normalidad, ya que susurrar supondría llamar su atención al instante.

-En realidad, sé qué son, a mis padres no les traen buenos recuerdos- noto como Finny lucha porque su expresión siga siendo tranquila y plácida- pero no sabía que eran como los aviones de juguete de Dandy.

-Perdona, no debía haber dicho eso- observo mi mano en mi pequeña rodilla, tan cerca de la suya, y me pregunto por qué tengo que ser tan chiquitita, no es solo que tenga ocho años y medio, es que además parezco más niña que cualquiera de las niñas de mi clase, y eso no me gusta.

-No pasa nada. Sé lo que es porque cuando se le antojó a Dandy, mamá se puso muy nerviosa y me lo tuvo que contar.- Finnick me mira alarmado.

-¿Sabes lo de…?

-¿Mi tía Prim?- asiente, y yo también le respondo con un asentimiento.

-Primo- irrumpe Dandelion- ¿esto son las diez, verdad?- dice, señalando un feo reloj de aguja que mi madre no quiere esconder porque fue un obsequio.

-Sí- corrobora Finnick.

-No me quiero ir a dormir- confiesa Dandy.

-¿Y entonces para qué dices nada?- inquiero, un poco ofuscada. Dandelion se encoge de hombros.

-Nunca he visto que un niño se acuerde de la hora a la que tiene que terminar de jugar- comenta Finnick, risueño.

-Dandelion es así, te puedes esperar de él cualquier cosa- mascullo, molesta con mi hermano.

-Bueno, hagamos una cosa- resuelve Finnick- os vais a la cama, Dandy puede quedarse jugando quince minutos más en la habitación, y nosotros hablando ¿bien?- Dandy asiente y yo también, por supuesto, cualquier cosa es mejor que separarme de repente de él.

Así que acuesta a Dandy y vuelve a bajar las escaleras con el termómetro en la mano, me lo pongo sin vacilar, y me sorprendo porque Finnick retome la conversación, es la primera vez que hablamos de _eso._

-¿Quieres seguir hablando?- me dice amablemente, pero no estoy segura.

-¿Tú quieres?- él se acaricia el mentón, alzando un poco la mandíbula. Observo su piel dorada, la forma en que se dibuja su oreja pequeña, y la manera en que el cabello rubio, de un rubio parecido al color del trigo, roza su nuca.

-No lo sé, tenía ganas de hablar de ello contigo, saber cómo lo vives, pero pensaba que esta conversación se daría cuando fueras más mayor.

-Mamá aceptó comprarle aquellos juguetes a Dandy para enfrentarse con su trauma. Prim bajó de un aerodeslizador para repartir medicinas a los refugiados en la mansión de Snow, pero eran bombas.- Finnick asiente- ¿Sabes qué?- miro al vacío- a veces no parece real. Sé que mi madre fue el sinsajo, que ganó aquellos juegos retando al Capitolio y que salvó la vida de mi padre. Sé que mi padre fue secuestrado y que durante un tiempo pensó que mi madre era un muto. Sé que hubo una guerra y sé que…- Finnick cierra los ojos, apoyando su nuca en el respaldo del sillón, entonces me atrevo a tocar su mano.

-Sigue.

-Sé que muchos murieron en esa guerra. Y antes de ella.- me atrevo a decir.

-Mi madre se volvió loca por culpa de Los Juegos, pero mi padre la amaba igual, y porque la amaba fue a esa guerra, sin saber si quiera que ya me habían concebido, o quizá sí- masculla- A veces es como si él nunca hubiera existido y otras es como si le viera en el espejo, pero sea como sea no puedo tocarle, no puedo decirle cómo me siento, no puedo preguntarle tantas cosas que no sé.

-Entiendo.- es lo único que se me ocurre decir.

-Lo más parecido que tengo es Peeta, tu padre, mi tío. No me importa que realmente no nos unan lazos de sangre- me coge la mano.- Siempre seréis mi familia.- siento una mezcla de satisfacción y miedo, aprieto su mano en respuesta.

-Siempre estaremos juntos- afirmo.

-Por supuesto- nos miramos, y entonces antes de que pueda decidirlo, me aferro a su cuello, aspirando su perfume. Él da un respingo y yo me asusto.- ¡Ali, el termómetro!- lo saco de mi axila y compruebo que no se ha roto, con alivio.

-Uf, lo siento.

-No pasa nada, creo que no soy buen niñero, son las diez y veinte, y llevas todo este tiempo con el termómetro puesto- me río.

-Yo no tengo queja- él también se ríe.

-Eso está bien- mira mi temperatura y me informa de que ha bajado, y por supuesto me insta a ir a la cama.

Subo las escaleras con su mano tocando mi cintura muy levemente, me meto de un brinco en la cama, él me acaricia brevemente la mejilla, me da las buenas noches y me apaga la luz.

.

Normalmente duermo muy bien, profundamente, pero ahora que estoy resfriada no lo consigo. Se me seca la boca y me despierto, sintiendo que mi garganta es como una lija. Miro el reloj a la luz de la lamparita, y veo que son las tres de la mañana. Mis padres han debido volver ya, a no ser que se hayan quedado en el hospital por algún motivo. Me dirijo a su cuarto, pero allí no están, así que bajo las escaleras, en calcetines, para no hacer ruido. Veo que la puerta de la calle está entre abierta. La televisión está puesta a un volumen casi imperceptible, en el sofá hay una manta y una almohada, pero Finnick no está.

Entonces me asomo por la puerta y veo que Finnick habla con una chica que mide un palmo menos que él, su aspecto me es familiar. Es muy atractiva, tiene el cabello oscuro, muy largo, y siempre lleva los ojos pintados de un tono muy oscuro que resalta el color ambarino de ellos. Me doy cuenta de que es una habitante de la zona comercial, en concreto trabaja en la nueva panadería del Distrito, que trata sin éxito de hacerle competencia a la nuestra.

-Me alegro de haber podido estar un poco contigo- murmura Finnick, su silueta atlética se dibuja perfectamente a lo lejos, iluminada por las farolas del porche. La chica parece un gatito, juguetea con su cabello muy cerca de él.

-Gracias, yo también me alegro.- él se inclina hacia ella y la besa, muy lenta y profundamente, por lo general, los besos me resultan nauseabundos, pero cuando veo como ella arquea la espalda y se relaja, me da que pensar lo mismo que cuando veo a mis padres besarse, que algo tienen que hace que las personas se sientan muy bien.

-Siento no haberte invitado a entrar, ya sabes, no es mi casa.- se disculpa.

-No importa- contesta ella, amablemente.

-Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?- dice él, con dulzura, ella asiente, y le da un beso breve antes de darse la vuelta. Algo en mi interior me acongoja, pero no sé lo que es.

Ambos se despiden con la mano, cuando ella se pierde por el camino, Finnick se da la vuelta, y yo me apresuro a internarme en la cocina.

Tengo mucho calor, y se lo achaco a la fiebre. Intento calentarme un vaso de leche pero me tiembla el pulso, y trato de pensar que aquello también se debe al estado febril. Cuando mi primo _de repuesto_ entra en la cocina y me ve llorar, me pregunta si me duele mucho la garganta, y yo asiento, porque realmente tengo un nudo ahí, y mil espinas.

.

(_Finnick_)

No estoy solo

Johanna dio a la luz a altas horas de la madrugada, así es que me quedé en el sofá de los Mellark hasta el día siguiente. Cuando ellos llegaron me levanté como un resorte, mi tío Peeta se apresuró a ponerme una mano en el hombro para que me volviera a tumbar, pero lo cierto es que no suelo dormir muchas horas y en cuanto me desvelo no vuelvo a coger el sueño.

Estiré el sofá, coloqué los cojines y guardé la manta en el lugar del que la cogí, mientras Peeta insistía en que no era necesario que ordenara nada. Los Hawerthorne han tenido otro niño, le han llamado Eijah; Peeta me enseña las fotos que le ha hecho, con satisfacción. Tía Katniss entra en el salón con su propia taza de café, y me doy cuenta con horror que Dandelion dejó uno de sus aerodeslizadores tirados por el suelo, quiero levantarme a recogerlo pero el tío es más rápido y lo hace desaparecer en un pestañeo.

Tras comprobar el sueño de los niños y descubrirlos a ambos durmiendo juntos en la cama de Ali, les confirmo que se han portado bien y que Alisma tiene la garganta dolorida, y entonces nos tomamos el café con dulces. Katniss no aguanta mucho tiempo en el salón, y se despide de nosotros para subir las escaleras a su cuarto. Peeta y yo charlamos un rato, hablamos sobretodo del instituto, me gusta hablar de lo que he aprendido con él o tía Katniss, ya que mi madre tiene un tiempo limitado para escuchar, siempre hay alguna cosa que enciende algo en su mente y le transporta lejos de mí.

Es muy temprano, pero ni el tío ni yo tenemos sueño, aunque él se ve claramente cansado. Salimos al huerto, el viejo lobo nos sigue con esfuerzo, y nos observa desde la lejanía, es adorado por el tío, porque al parecer le ayudó mucho a recuperarse del secuestro, cuando se sometió a hipnosis.

Enmarcando el huerto hay varios parterres de flores, Peeta y yo lo regamos todo antes de que apriete el sol y después nos sentamos en el rellano de la puerta que da allí. El sol empieza a tibiarnos la piel, ambos guardamos silencio observando la quietud de las plantas, Uno se aproxima al tío y se tumba a sus pies, él le acaricia la cabeza suavemente.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin este animal- dice, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le mira.

-Me gustaría tener un perro, dicen que es como un familiar solo que no habla.- Comento yo.

-Bueno, él no es un perro, pero supongo que se parece.

-Lo cierto es que no tendría tiempo para cuidarlo, ya tengo suficiente con cuidar de mi madre- miro con algo de inquietud a Peeta, aunque sé que a él le puedo hablar con total franqueza.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?- me encojo de hombros.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera pienso en ello, pero noto como si se evaporara, ¿entiendes? Es como si ella se fuera diluyendo, a veces la veo con la mirada ausente y me imagino que se quedara así para siempre- Peeta no contesta rápidamente se toma su tiempo, sus dedos se internan en el pelo mullido del animal.

-¿Sigue viendo a Aurelius?- Asiento- ¿Y tú?

-También.

-¿Cómo lo ve él?- respiro profundo.

-Ya sabes, dice que a medida que me haga adulto le recordaré más a mi padre, pero que su estado psíquico es estable, que cree que su mente recrea otros momentos y se instala allí para no experimentar el dolor.- chasqueo la lengua contra el paladar.- Es tan raro, sinceramente no acabo de saber qué quiere decir, solo lo puedo comparar con algunas cosas que yo hago, es decir, con mi propia manera de encontrar refugio. Y ya sabes cuál es.- Peeta me mira con un atisbo de duda.

-Dirás _cuáles son_ ¿o has eliminado una?- inquiere. Niego con la cabeza.

-Escribir es un refugio, es cierto, pero yo me refiero a _ellas_.- me sigue sosteniendo la mirada, fabricando algún pensamiento en su mente.

-¿Alguna relación seria?- me río.

-Claro que no, es inútil.- Peeta guarda silencio durante unos instantes, entonces deja de mirarme y sus ojos se pierden en el cielo, donde las nubes se dibujan como trozos de algodón que se desprenden poco a poco en volutas.

-Sigo pensando que, llegado el momento, deberías intentarlo.- niego con la cabeza.

-Aprecio mucho tus consejos, tío, pero ahí creo que te equivocas. Ya tengo muchas responsabilidades, y mi madre siempre será una de ellas. Jamás me separaré de ella, nunca abandonaré mi casa.- Peeta mueve la cabeza de lado a lado, su mano se posa en mi hombro. Su expresión me toca el alma como solo él puede hacerlo.

-Finnick, sé que esto te lo dirán miles de veces en tu vida, ya sabes, eso de que piensas así porque eres joven. En parte creo que es cierto, que piensas así por la edad que tienes, a mí me pasaba algo parecido, era un tanto derrotista.- hace una pausa, y estoy seguro de que sus próximas palabras las ha diseñado justo a mi medida.- Cuando conozcas a la persona adecuada te darás cuenta de que amor es liberación, no es una responsabilidad añadida.- asiento, él me estrecha un poco el hombro.

Nos quedamos así, en silencio, no sé cuánto tiempo. La luz sobre los vegetales, las plantas y las flores, recae de una forma muy bella. Algunos pájaros pían jugueteando entre las ramas, otros vuelan a lo lejos. Mi mente se vacía, me deshaoga de mi conciencia y todo es silencio y el peso de la mano de Peeta en mi hombro, haciéndome sentir querido, y comprendido. Cuando cierro los ojos fantaseo con que mi padre está allí conmigo, al otro lado.

En mi fantasía él y el tío charlan animadamente, mi madre está en su regazo, con gesto jovial. Ella es una mujer normal, tan normal como cualquier persona, y también entra y sale en la conversación con alegría. En mi imaginación tengo un hermano pequeño, al que cuidamos y protegemos entre los tres.

A veces sueño despierto, en momentos en que me relajo y mi mente naufraga, veo y siento cosas que fabrica mi mente solo para mí, como ocurre en los sueños.

Siempre llega el momento de abrir los ojos, y cuando los abro, en esta ocasión, descubro una silueta brillante entre las flores. Es delgada, no mide ni un metro y medio, su pelo sumamente oscuro contrasta con la fiesta de colores de una forma curiosa, tras ella está el lobo cuidando sus pasos. Coge algunas flores con sus manos pequeñas y las anuda dulcemente, sus ojos se dirigen hacia a mí, la luz incide en ellos de una manera en que parece potenciar el azul místico que reside en su iris. Hace que la sensación de ensoñación se eleve por momentos. Parece que voy a superar el umbral de la estupefacción cuando comienza a salir una melodía hermosísima de sus labios, del fondo de su pequeño tórax, de algún mundo perfecto que resplandece en su interior. Alisma siempre me inspira.

Cuando pestañeo me doy cuenta de que mis ojos se habían quedado secos mirándola. Peeta observa a su hija con un amor inmenso, ella se acerca a nosotros, me da los buenos días, y se refugia en brazos de su padre, que le aparta el negro flequillo del rostro y la envuelve entre sus brazos.

-Cariño, te has ensuciado el pijama- ella se encoge de hombros- mamá se va a enfadar.

-No, no se va a enfadar porque la voy a regalar estas flores- asegura.

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto, ya que ayer parecía realmente dolorida.

-Mejor- responde, con serenidad. Peeta sonríe como hechizado por algún gesto de ella que he pasado por alto, le estrecha contra él y le besa la frente.

-¿Dandy sigue durmiendo?- pregunta Peeta, y antes de que pueda contestar su hijo sale disparado hacia el jardín correteando y gritando los buenos días.

Alisma no tarda en seguirlo al grito de "te picará una abeja" y Peeta va tras ellos. A penas unos minutos más tarde Katniss se despereza a mi lado, noto su mano delgada en mi espalda.

-¿Quieres quedarte a comer?- me pregunta, con su voz tan lineal y al mismo tiempo tan cercana para mí.- Si te parece bien podemos ir a recoger a Annie.- contesto afirmativamente, ella me dedica una sonrisa tan breve que no sé si la he imaginado, sus ojos grises vuelven a clavarse en su familia, con gesto de alerta.

Su mano no abandona el lugar de mi cuerpo donde se ha posado hasta que Dandelion rompe el aire gritando.

-¡Maaami!- exclama, todos los músculos de tía Katniss se tensan.

-Tranquila- se apresura a decir Peeta- solo ha descubierto un sapo.- dice riendo. Ante la insistencia del pequeño Mellark, Katniss se dirige allí, observo como está físicamente con su familia, pero como su mente trabaja más allá, en el lugar en el que siempre está atenta, observando, protegiéndolos.

Apoyo el mentón en mis rodillas y les observo, me llena su felicidad. Trato de leer en los rostros la sensación de los niños al disfrutar de sus dos padres. Entonces en mi campo de visión entra Peeta, que hace un gesto con la mano para que me una a ellos.

Me levanto, y me embriaga una cierta felicidad, porque si algo está claro, es que no estoy solo.


	23. Pinceladas

_N/A: lamento la tardanza, espero que os guste_

**Capítulo 2**

_Pinceladas_

_(Adahy)_

Mi padre sostiene en brazos al diminuto Eijah mientras los mellizos se pelean por su atención. Mi madre está durmiendo profundamente, el parto ha sido muy largo, dice que esta vez no piensa tener más hijos, que ya hay suficientes chicos en casa. Lo de los chicos lo dice porque tenía la esperanza de que ella y Clarisse no fueran las únicas de la familia, pero se va a tener que quedar con las ganas.

Mi padre pasa tiempo conmigo, cuando le sobra. La primera en la lista de su atención es mi madre, después estaban los mellizos, ahora supongo que será Eijah, después ellos, luego el trabajo, y por último yo. Si tiene que hacer horas extra en el trabajo yo me quedo fuera de la lista. Mi padre dice que ya soy mayor y sé valerme por mí mismo, que no es necesario que esté todo el día encima de mí. Yo finjo que es cierto, que soy mayor y maduro, pero le echo mucho de menos, así que los fines de semana, cuando normalmente no trabaja, le exprimo al máximo.

Hoy es fin de semana, es domingo, pero el nuevo bebé lo llena todo.

Creo que somos demasiados para una persona tan ocupada.

Mi salvación de domingo será la visita de los Mellark. Cuando los ruidosos de mis tíos Rory, Vick y Posy se larguen… Por suerte, el bebé entretiene a mi abuela Hazelle y al menos no tendré que aguantar su reprimenda por mis últimas notas en los exámenes. Yo nunca suspendo pero siempre quieren que supere mi media, seis o siete, ¿para qué más? Prefiero aprovechar mi tiempo divirtiéndome.

Cuando Alisma cruza la puerta salgo disparado hacia ella, delante de los adultos me reprimo normalmente, porque nos miran raro y dicen cosas estúpidas que me incomodan, cuando nos abrazamos o nos damos la mano. En esta ocasión no soy capaz de contenerme, necesito que alguien me preste algo de atención y sé que ella lo hará.

-¡Ada!- exclama, abrazándome con fuerza.

-Menos mal que has llegado- susurro sobre su cabello- es horrible, todos parlotean sin parar _"¿a quién se parece más, a quién?"_ ¿Tanto importa?- Alisma se ríe, sus ojos me recuerdan a los del gatito que se nos cuela en casa a veces, extremadamente azules, y rodeados de un negro intenso, el de sus pestañas espesas.

-Tranquilo, se me ha ocurrido un juego genial para escaparnos.- hago un gesto de celebración con el brazo en alto.

En ese momento noto una mano grande en mi cabeza, es Peeta, se agacha para besarme el pelo, le saludo a él y a Katniss y cuando veo a quién me toca después de ellos quiero que me trague la tierra: Finnick, le estrecho la mano disimulando la desgana, después abrazo a Annie, que me tira un poco de la mejilla y me da una bolsa de gominolas a escondidas, ella es muy extraña, pero siempre es muy buena conmigo, aunque hace ya tiempo que las gominolas no me interesan demasiado. Detrás entra el loco de Haymitch y la abuela de Alisma, que lleva en los brazos a Dandelion, el hermano rarito de Ali, su único hermano. A Haymitch le encanta saludarme haciendo algo que me fastidie, hoy le ha tocado despeinarme, Eleanor se inclina un poco para que Dandy me salude, pero él se esconde con timidez en su cuello.

Alisma y yo salimos corriendo a mi cuarto, es cierto que se le ha ocurrido un juego muy bueno, pero se va a quedar sin habla cuando vea lo que me ha regalado mi padre.

-¡Videojuegos que salen de la pantalla!- grito, encendiendo la consola. Todas las paredes se pintan como si fueran un bosque, y un dinosaurio sale de entre la maleza.

-¡Oh, guauuu!- exclama Alisma.- ¡Increíble!

-¡Vamos, deprisa, coge el arco!- Alisma mira a su alrededor, y lo ve a los pies de un ave con aspecto fiero.

-¡Me va a comer!- me río.

-¡Ten confianza, vamos!- le digo, para alentarla.

Pasamos una hora formidable, hasta que papá viene a husmear, con el recién nacido en brazos. En ese momento Ali y yo estamos en una importante misión para robarle los huevos a un pterodáctilo.

-Vamos Ada, juegas demasiado con eso, estamos todos abajo.- Ali deja su arma virtual en el suelo, y me mira con indecisión.

-Ada- susurra mi padre, pero le ignoro. No quiero bajar, hay demasiada gente para mí, y además en cuanto estemos en grupo ella tendrá que dividirse, y no quiero. A penas la veo.

-¡Venga Ali, no puedo solo!- escucho la voz grave y amenazante de mi padre.

-Hijo, si lo tengo que decir una sola vez más...- empiezo a sentir la rabia bullir en mi pecho, él no me hace caso, y se cree con derecho a amenazarme.

-¡Déjame en paz!- le grito, y apago la consola- ¡Solo me hablas para regañarme!- veo como mi padre alza sus pobladas cejas oscuras, y me clava una mirada casi idéntica a la mía.

-Luego hablamos de eso, no montes el espectáculo ahora- gruñe; odio que me diga que voy a montar un espectáculo cuando me enfado y hay visitas, siempre hay visitas, así que parece que nunca tengo derecho a enfadarme. Siento la mano cálida de Alisma sobre la mía.

-Ahora bajamos, tío Gale- dice con su voz cantarina –En cinco minutos, como mucho.- mi padre frunce el ceño y me mira amenazante, yo le miro igual, no pienso dejar que me asuste. Asiente y su expresión cambia, se vuelve más blanda.

-A ver si tú le entiendes- le dice a Alisma, haciendo que un rubor se extienda por mis mejillas, y se va.

Me hierve más la sangre con su comentario. Cuando la puerta se cierra tras él tengo que hacer un esfuerzo horrible por no llorar.

La habitación ya no es un bosque jurásico, sino mi enorme habitación de siempre. Alisma y yo nos tumbamos bocarriba en la moqueta suave, con los dedos de la mano entrelazados.

-Sabes, mis padres consienten mucho a Dandelion, a mí no me pasan ni una- susurra.

-Es odioso- comento.

-Ya… es lo malo de ser el hermano mayor- un chasquido sale de mi boca antes de que pueda remediarlo.

-A mí nadie me preguntó si quería ser el hermano mayor o el pequeño.- añado, con enfado, ella se ríe, y si fuera otra persona me enfadaría más, pero lo cierto es que me gusta ser gracioso para Alisma.

-Qué cosas dices- musita-Tienes un montón de cosas para divertirte Adahy, deberías intentar disfrutarlas.

-Bah…

-También tienes muchos amigos- añade ella.

-Quiero tener más tiempo con mi padre, ¿entiendes? No me sirve de nada todo esto sino lo puedo compartir con él- ella asiente- En tu caso es distinto, tus padres siempre están contigo, siempre atentos.

-A veces es agobiante. De todo nos podemos quejar ¿no lo ves?- le miro, me mira, y nuestras miradas se quedan clavadas la una en la otra durante unos segundos. Debo despegar mis ojos de ella, me atrae demasiado.

-Sí, en parte tienes razón- me aprieta un poco la mano.

-No puedes vivir enfadado, Ada- se incorpora y tira de mí, me levanto con ella, y nos quedamos frente a frente. Ella se apoya un poco en las puntas de sus pies para besarme rápida y brevemente la mejilla. Todo el vello de mi nuca se eriza- Prométeme que no vivirás enfadado.

-Yo…- musito, obnubilado por el beso, no es la primera vez que me besa, pero no es tan habitual como para que no me sorprenda- lo… claro que lo… te lo prometo.- en un movimiento rápido se pone a mi espalda y yo la cojo a caballo, y bajamos como locos las escaleras, riéndonos a más no poder a cada escalón.

.

La tarde pasa entre juegos y comida, mucha comida. A mis padres les gusta servir gran cantidad de alimentos a las visitas, y de bebidas. Tía Katniss casi no prueba nada, como tía Annie, pero Haymitch y mi padre se atiborran, acaban hablando a gritos y riendo de cualquier cosa. Cuando aquel escándalo disminuye, empiezan a quedarse adormilados. Entonces nos ponen películas a los pequeños porque ellos quieren hablar de temas personales, y eso implica distraernos.

Alisma mira entre la montaña de películas de las que dispongo pero no se decide, dice que no le gustan las películas de lucha y casi todas van de eso. Me esfuerzo por pensar en qué le puede gustar y entonces recuerdo una que no conseguí terminar de ver, porque pasan la mayor parte del tiempo cantando.

-Un musical- dice Finnick, sosteniendo la portada entre sus dedos- Este tuvo mucho éxito hace, ¿Cuánto? ¿Un siglo?- le miro desdeñosamente, odio que se haga el entendido.

-En mi casa no hay cosas con más antigüedad de diez años- gruño.

-Pues esto te aseguro que tiene varias décadas- me discute Finnick.

-¡Quiero verlo!- exclama Alisma, y eso es lo único que rompe mi crispación. Saco el pequeño disco y lo introduzco en el reproductor, les pregunto si lo quieren ver en tres dimensiones, y tanto uno como otro prefieren verlo en _formato original _lo que, supongo, quiere decir en la pantalla plana.

Me aburro horrores, pero ellos parecen disfrutar. Alisma se sienta a un metro del televisor mientras Finnick se espatarra en el sillón. Hasta tía Katniss parece interesada por esas personas que gesticulan teatralmente y hablan cantando. Por suerte, mis padres están tan abotargados como yo, así que al menos no me siento totalmente estúpido.

.

Cuando acaba la película me maravilla escuchar como Alisma canturrea la canción de la protagonista. Resultó ser una película romántica donde la chica está enferma desde el inicio y trata por todos los medios de que nadie se encariñe con ella, pero consigue lo contrario, al final muere pero ha hecho feliz a muchas personas a su paso. Es extremadamente cursi, y como no podía ser de otra manera, a ella le encanta.

-Ey Ali- le digo, tras quedarme atontado mirando la forma en que se peina el pelo entre los dedos, tumbada boca arriba en la alfombra, en otro mundo-¿me dibujas un tatuaje?

-Me tengo que marchar, mañana en el recreo te lo hago ¿vale? –Alisma dibuja muy bien, tiene mucha imaginación, así que a veces le pido que me haga un dibujo con bolígrafo negro en los brazos o en la espalda, ella puede dibujar cualquier cosa que pida, y consigue que parezca un tatuaje de verdad. Tía Katniss me mira de forma extraña cuando ella me hace algún tatuaje de colores, mi padre dice que le trae malos recuerdos, y sé a qué se refiere, todo el mundo en Panem lo sabe.

A penas ha dicho eso cuando su padre le echa su chaqueta por encima. Dandelion está completamente dormido en brazos de Haymitch, Katniss también está somnolienta. Mi madre abraza con fuerza a Annie y a Finnick y se despide con un beso o un breve apretón de mano del resto.

Los mellizos se han quedado dormidos en la alfombra mientras pintaban, entretenidos, dibujos que les había hecho Peeta. El nuevo bebé también descansa en su canasto. Cuando todos se marchan, mi madre va a llevar al recién nacido a su cuarto, y mi padre a los mellizos. Me quedo solo en el salón escuchando sus sonidos en la planta de arriba.

Cuando mi padre se acerca a mí, temo que me regañe, pero en su lugar, me cubre con su enorme mano la cara y me da un cachete sin ningún tipo de fuerza, casi una caricia. Y únicamente me dice:

-A descansar.

Y yo ya me siento afortunado.

_(Peeta)_

Su mano pálida asciende en el aire y tapa la pequeña pelotita luminosa que forma el sol en el cielo. Estoy tumbado en la pradera con él, hace un rato que almorzamos, Katniss está en la panadería y Alisma ha decidido ir con ella, adora a su madre tanto como yo y no le gusta dejarla sola.

Aunque él puede correr y jugar por toda la explanada, se queda a mi lado, tranquilo y relajado, y un poco intimidado ante la extensión verde que le rodea. Así es mi hijo, curioso, tímido y precavido, tan parecido a mí a su edad. A veces sale corriendo hacia algo que le ha llamado la atención, una sombra, un insecto, una ardilla, y con la misma velocidad vuelve a mí.

Esta vez trae una mariposa que se le ha posado en el dedo, camina sumamente despacio para que ella no se marche, en su cara se refleja una expresión alegre, una alegría inocente e ingenua. Acerca su dedo a mi nariz, la mariposa queda tan cerca de mis ojos que apenas puedo enfocarla, sostengo suavemente su delicada muñeca en mi mano, para alejar un poco al insecto de mí, pero entonces, extiende sus hermosas alas y se va volando, dejando en mi retina la imagen de un parpadeante estampado, brillante, aterciopelado, y geométrico. Dandelion la persigue con una exclamación, pero ni siquiera hace un leve ademán de atraparla. Corre y corre y se aleja más de lo que acostumbra, el corazón parece estallarme en el pecho cuando desaparece abruptamente detrás de unos árboles.

Hay cosas que Los Juegos han instalado en mí que nunca se irán, y desde que nacieron mis hijos soy más que nunca un animal alerta, que enloquece cuando sus crías escapan de su control. Mi parte humana intenta serenar a la bestia que se levanta para salir corriendo, y aunque nunca pensé que pudiera ser capaz de matar a alguien, sé que lo podría hacer por Katniss, y lo podría hacer por mis hijos sin dudar un instante.

Llamo al niño y siento un profundo alivio cuando contesta.

-¡Aquí hay decenas como esta papá, ven a verlas!- me incorporo lentamente, y antes de que pueda sacudirme los pantalones su grito agudo me hiela la sangre.

Salgo disparado en la dirección de su voz, él grita una segunda vez y para esa ocasión yo ya estoy cogiendo del cuello a un señor de aspecto polvoriento, de pelo y ojos castaños y tez extremadamente pálida, su aspecto es inconfundible, es un habitante del trece.

-¡Suelta a mi papá!- dice una voz de niño que no reconozco, que no es de mi niño. Me duele el pecho, no sé ni cómo ni en qué momento he situado a Dandelion tras de mí, pegado a mis piernas. Tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de que estoy ahogando a aquel hombre, al que sostengo a un palmo del suelo, estrechado contra el árbol. Miro a la voz que grita, es un niño de la edad de Alisma, muy parecido a aquel señor.

Aflojo poco a poco los dedos de su cuello.

-No me haga nada por favor, tengo identificación- el niño que debe ser su hijo me mira con profundo odio- Señor… ¿Mellark?- termino de soltar su cuello, Dandelion está atenazado a mi pierna.

-Enséñeme su identificación, y la de su hijo- digo, inquieto, me duele tratar así a un desconocido, pero sé que no me debo fiar.

Desde que el gobierno desmanteló las armas nucleares y desalojó el 13 se lleva un férreo control sobre los habitantes que se diseminan desde el 13 a todo Panem, en realidad, solo de aquellos habitantes que no abandonaron el territorio antes de la invasión, se les considera sospechosos, se les hacen una serie de pruebas psicológicas y si las pasan satisfactoriamente les inscriben un nº de registro en el antebrazo. El número que llevan parece un tatuaje pero en realidad desaparece pasado el periodo de prueba de tres meses, es la misma tecnología que Coin utilizaba para inscribirles el horario, cuando vivían bajo tierra.

Si este hombre y su hijo están en periodo de prueba, su número de registro será rojo y visible en todo momento. Si está fuera de periodo de prueba, su número de registro será negro, y podrá mostrarlo a placer pasando la yema del dedo por encima de la piel.

Aunque son pocos los conflictos, no sería la primera vez que un habitante del 13 ataca a un conciudadano solo por rencor, y sed de venganza.

El hombre me enseña su número, de color carmesí, y obliga a su hijo a mostrar el suyo, del mismo color y mismos dígitos, salvo por las letras que le siguen. Los niños no pasan por el control psicológico hasta que cumplen la mayoría de edad, por eso su número coincide con el de su tutor legal o progenitor, y las letras le identifican como menor.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho- mascullo.

-No le he hecho nada al niño, se lo prometo- me dice con desesperación- pensé que estaba perdido, quizá me acerqué a él con demasiada brusquedad y…- me inclino, Dandy tiene los ojos clavados en el césped, rodeo su cuerpecito rígido con mis brazos.

-No pasa nada, hijo, son buena gente- susurro, y le acaricio la mejilla, pero él no me mira, le cojo en brazos y se atenaza a mi cuello.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- pregunta el hombre, y mira a Dandelion como si mirara a un niño enfermo- ¿Qué le da tanto miedo?- de repente vuelvo a sentir hostilidad hacia aquel hombre.

-No le ocurre nada, solo es un niño, los niños se asustan- contesto, en un tono de voz más quebrado de lo que pretendo.

-Ah, claro- dice él, dándome la razón por educación. Entonces alcanza a su hijo y se presentan, yo le estrecho la mano y vuelvo a pedirle disculpas, el chico no está dispuesto aceptarlas y el padre le regaña- ¿Es que no sabes quién es este señor?- sisea.

-Me suena su cara- dice el hijo, burlonamente.

-Nos salvó la vida, sé un poco más respetuoso, su familia ha pasado mucho- el chico me mira mal nuevamente, hasta que ambos se pierden de camino al pueblo.

Solo mientras se alejan puedo darme cuenta de que cada uno lleva una pequeña cesta con champiñones.

Noto la piel de mi cuello transpirada, y no sé si es por la frente de Dandelion, ardiente, pegada a mi piel, o por mi propia descarga de adrenalina. Clavo mis rodillas en la tierra y sitúo a mi hijo frente a mí, me mira tímidamente. Sus ojos grises dibujan una niebla espesa alrededor de su infantil mente, y me impiden saber qué pasa por ella.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado, qué te ha asustado tanto?- veo que es inútil preguntarle, que no me contestará y entonces le abrazo, y siento un nudo en la garganta porque no sé de dónde viene el dolor de mi hijo, ni dónde acaba, ni cómo se instaló en él.

.

Con el tiempo, voy aceptando que Dandelion no es comparable a ningún niño, ni siquiera a su hermana, solo es comparable a Katniss. Es un ser inocente, frágil y misterioso, que se esconde tras un muro rígido, y a la vez es un ser similar a mí, que prefiere callar antes que preocupar con sus palabras, pero a la vez es incisivo con quien no le importa, algo que no tiene nada que ver con mi forma de ser. Otro añadido que solo pertenece a sí mismo es su gran curiosidad, su inteligencia, y su piedad para todas las criaturas, yo nunca he sido capaz de tanta piedad.

Las pesadillas de Katniss le turban, y la historia de Los Juegos del Hambre es sencillamente inasumible para él. Alisma y yo intentamos explicarle lo ocurrido, su hermana es fuerte y madura, y aceptó nuestra historia con aparente naturalidad tras un tiempo, e intenta transmitir a su hermano esa serenidad; sin embargo Dandy se debate entre su deseo de saber y las emociones que descarga nuestra historia en su interior.

Cada año su mirada es más profunda, más gris, más lejana. Más como Katniss, inocente y frío, sensible y enigmático.

A los siete años se niega a comer carne. Katniss se enfada con él, discute con él una y otra vez, pero sus argumentos son demasiado fuertes, sus convicciones son inamovibles. Se niega a aprender a usar el arco, dice que si algún día fuera necesario usar armas para defenderse, preferirá morir que vivir en un mundo así. Tampoco tiene ningún interés por saber manejarse en el bosque, apenas le motiva ir.

Cuando cumple ocho años accedo a donar todas mis obras al gobierno, para que las expongan en el museo de historia, con tal de mantenerlas lejos de mi hijo, pero él me deja claro que algún día irá a verlas, porque dice que la verdad es más importante que el corazón, yo pienso justamente lo contrario.

Al donar aquellas obras empiezo a recibir peticiones para obras nuevas, y aunque me encanta mi trabajo de pastelero, necesito tanto pintar, que accedo, y así comienza mi carrera como pintor. Acudo a la panadería algunas horas al día para hacer los productos que requieren algún diseño, el resto del tiempo Katniss se ocupa del trabajo, porque dice que desde que no caza necesita ocupar su mente con algún esfuerzo. Josh Cub sigue trabajando para nosotros, y cubriendo el mismo turno.

Y poco a poco, al niño que pierdo en el tiempo, lo recupero frente al lienzo.

.

(_Katniss_)

Peeta y Dandelion pintan en el estudio, yo les observo en silencio, sé que el niño puede notar mi presencia tras de sí, sin embargo Peeta solo tiene ojos para su obra, y para la obra de nuestro hijo. Hace tiempo que Peeta no pinta personas, no hace retratos, porque Dandy solo se interesa por los animales, las plantas y los paisajes, no sé si eso debería preocuparme.

Intenté por todos los medios mantener a mis niños lejos de las sombras de mi corazón, conseguí que Alisma aplacara esa oscuridad con toda su luz, su radiante y generosa luminosidad, pero Dandelion parece haberse apoderado de las sombras, haberle estrechado la mano a la más terrible de mis pesadillas, y haberlas incorporado a su alma de la misma manera que están en la mía. Él no parece infeliz, no parece un chico hastiado, pero sé que vive tolerando en su interior la noche y el día, y que nunca dejará de robarle el aliento cada una de mis pesadillas, y lo que sé mejor que nada ni nadie, es que siempre recelará de los humanos, incluso de sí mismo, porque cree, como yo, que lo que ha pasado tantas veces a lo largo de la historia, volverá a pasar.

No me sirve de nada castigarle, quitarle sus pinturas, sus libros, y las pocas cosas que le gustan y en las que se entrega totalmente, haga lo que haga él siempre gana. Me enfado con él por su alimentación, por su negativa a ejercitarse físicamente (aunque por suerte ha heredado la corpulencia de Peeta), por su forma de hacer lo que le viene en gana. En eso ambos hermanos se parecen, aunque Alisma es más maleable, porque es más amable y solidaria, él es sencillamente implacable; Su tenacidad se vuelve más peligrosa al añadirle su capacidad de persuadir con las palabras, a pesar de ser un niño muy lacónico.

A los nueve años veo claramente en su aspecto, una especie de versión fría y distante de Peeta a su edad, y me provoca una sensación muy extraña. Las muestras de afecto las recibe estoicamente, pero le incomodan a medida que crece, y entiendo que aunque yo vea un niño, su mente y su alma son ya tan adultas como la mía misma. Para una madre es duro ver que su niño ha dejado de serlo tan pronto, aunque en algún lugar de él sigue mi pequeño, y a veces, cuando está cansado, resfriado o simplemente vulnerable, me deja recogerle en mi regazo y acariciarle el cabello, y me llena de felicidad.

Cuando miro atrás todavía veo a Prim, a Rue, mi padre, a Finnick, a todos. Veo el hambre, la incertidumbre y el peligro. Veo a Effie sacando una papeleta de la terrible urna, y a mi antiguo equipo de estilistas. A Snow, y al alcalde leyendo el odioso discurso de inauguración de Los Juegos. Veo a mi mejor amiga Magde entregándome el broche del sinsajo. Veo a Rue sonriéndome desde la copa de un árbol, siento las manos de Cinna en mis hombros y sus palabras: _Aún sigo apostando por ti._

Y hoy, yo tengo que apostar por mí misma.

.

(_Dandelion_)

Mi madre se ha pasado todo el invierno buscando un cachorro de lobo extraviado, suponiendo que alguno ha de haber en el bosque. Me ha prometido que no va a robarlo a ninguna loba, que solo traerá un lobo perdido. Mi padre no sabe que ella está haciendo eso por él, y Alisma y yo tenemos que ocultárselo, a mí no se me da bien mentir, así que cuando me pone en una situación comprometida encojo los hombros y le pregunta a Alisma, que usa sus mejores maniobras de distracción para eludir la curiosidad de mi padre.

Teníamos un lobo, mi padre lo recogió del bosque, antes de que Alisma y yo hubiéramos nacido, se llamaba _Uno_, era grande, pesado y sobretodo viejo. Yo le quería, y cuando murió me entristecí, pero mi tristeza no era comparable a la de mi padre. Mi padre es bueno, seguramente la mejor persona que conozca jamás.

Veo a mi madre ponerse unas enormes botas y abrigarse con la cazadora vieja de mi abuelo, el abuelo que no conocí, su padre. Murió en las minas, mi abuelo de repuesto es Haymitch, fue su mentor en Los Juegos del hambre y vive con la abuela desde que tengo uso de razón.

-Después de la nevada que ha caído, es imposible que no encuentre un cachorro- dice mi madre, obstinada. Papá está leyendo en el sillón, junto a la chimenea, y no tardará en preguntar por ella, se pasan la vida siguiéndose el uno al otro. Alisma y yo la miramos desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación de matrimonio, yo solo estoy aquí porque ella me ha llamado, Alisma sencillamente la persigue tanto o más que él, le encanta estar con ella.

-Pero hace mucho frío, podrías tener un accidente y…Déjame ir contigo- dice Alisma, con gesto asustado.

-Esto es absurdo- gruño yo- a papá ya se le ha pasado. Además, ese lobo también se morirá tarde o temprano ¿vas a estar reponiendo los lobos una y otra vez?- comento, con sarcasmo. Alisma me da un codazo y mi madre me mira con gesto adusto.

-Sé de sobra que es absurdo, con el tiempo tú también cometerás actos absurdos- suspiro.

-Lo dudo- añado- Y hagas lo que hagas, ese animal le hará sufrir.

El sonido de un chasquido sale de sus incisivos apretados, y me dirige una mirada fiera que dura un instante, luego resopla y me besa la cabeza.

-Distraerlo- dice, y sale de casa sin hacer ruido.

.

Pasamos una hora en el salón flanqueando a mi padre en el sofá, a la segunda hora quiere llamar a casa de los abuelos (que es donde le ha dicho Ali que está nuestra madre), conseguimos quitar la línea del teléfono, lo cual le deja muy extrañado. A la tercera hora yo ya no lo soporto más y cuando estoy a punto de decirle que es una sorpresa y que se relaje, llega ella, con la ropa helada, y un bulto peludo envuelto en mantas.

Alisma se deshace en suspiros, papá no puede concebir lo que ven sus ojos, y yo me acerco temeroso.

Debe tener un par de meses, el animal sale de las mantas con cierta violencia, y no se deja acariciar. Es bonito, pero claramente brusco, seguro que no se parece nada a Uno. Está claro que lo que menos desea es que le agobiemos.

Mi padre se deshace en atenciones, intenta ganárselo con comida, mientras Alisma cree que a fuerza de llamarle cien veces "_bonito_" va a conseguir que le haga algún caso.

Aprovecho la coyuntura para irme a mi cuarto. Cojo del escritorio dos pequeñas pelotitas de plástico, las introduzco en mis oídos y enciendo el dispositivo de música, un pequeño triángulo metálico. La melodía me embarga, viaja por mis sentidos y me reconforta, no sé cuánto tiempo pasa, en algún momento me voy quedando dormido y noto unas manos cálidas en mi rostro, entreabro los ojos mientras esas manos me meten en la cama y me arropan, me parece ver un relámpago gris antes de perder la conciencia.

.

-Ey Dandelion- exclama una voz femenina desde algún lugar, estoy cruzando el patio del colegio junto Alisma, hacia la salida, al girarme veo a una compañera de clase alcanzarnos- Me han dicho que te van a avanzar un curso- dice con la respiración acelerada, saludando después a mi hermana.

-Pues te lo han dicho bien- contesto, y al verla de cerca me doy cuenta que la niña en cuestión es Taïna Hawthorne, hija de uno de los hermanos de Gale, ni siquiera recuerdo cual.

-¡Uf! ¿Emocionado?

-Oh, sí- contesto sin pizca de ilusión. Veo que ella titubea, abrazándose un poco al cuaderno que lleva en el regazo. Anda un poco a nuestro lado en silencio, hasta que vuelve a interrumpir con su voz, al menos, dos tonos más aguda que la de cualquier niña de su edad.

-Sabes, a mí también me da asco la carne. Mi abuela me dijo que… ya sabes, que no te gusta, y la verdad es que si lo piensas…- la miro con incredulidad- Pues eso, es repugnante, yo como muy poca.

-Ah, así que muy poca… ¿y la vomitas después?- noto un dolor agudo en el antebrazo, y sé que es Alisma que me ha propinado un pellizco. Taïna se ruboriza.

-Pues… yo… En realidad- se pone más y más colorada, hasta que al final se marcha corriendo tan de repente como llegó.

-Eres un antipático- me dice Alisma- solo quería hacerse tu amiga, seguramente le gustas.

-No entiendo porque los Hawthorne tienen que hablar de nosotros en sus reuniones familiares, ¿es que no tienen vida?- Ali chasquea la lengua al modo en que lo hace mamá cuando se harta.

-Dandy, todo el mundo habla de nosotros, al parecer somos un buen tema de cotilleo. Pero además los Hawthorne son como nuestra familia, y es normal que comenten…

-Vaya, siempre se me olvida lo mundialmente famosos que somos- me río roncamente.

-Solo te digo que intentes ser más amable- lanzo una breve mirada a mi hermana, el azul de su mirada me traspasa, pero no me dejo convencer, no soporto la hipocresía. Entonces, antes de que pueda contestarla, veo a lo lejos una figura fuerte y compacta dirigirse hacia nosotros.

-Ahí viene tu novio- mascullo- Ya sabes, la _rueda de repuesto_.

-¡No digas esas cosas!- exclama siseando. Adahy nos alcanza, y rodea a Ali con su brazo. Al lado de él mi hermana parece más pequeña que de costumbre.

-Hola chicos- saluda, jovial- Eh, enano, me han dicho que…

-Sí, sí, que me adelantan un curso- le interrumpo.

-¡Estás hecho todo un cerebro!- suspiro.

-Gracias- digo forzosamente cuando los ojos de Ali se clavan en los míos.

.

(_Alisma_)

La mano de Ada es muy cálida, tanto que me resulta inquietante. ¿Cómo he dejado que esto ocurriera? Su mano está sobre la mía, yo solo pretendía estudiar con él en la pradera, como siempre, pero ahora todo ha cambiado, supongo. Él tiene catorce años, uno más que yo, y mientras con tan poca edad ya parece casi un hombre, yo sigo teniendo el mismo aspecto infantil.

-Lo siento- dice, ruborizándose- ¿te molesta?- sus ojos grises, turbios y llenos de dulzura, me abrazan, su flequillo oscurísimo roza sus cejas pobladas, sus labios delgados y aceitunados, como el resto de su bonita piel, dibujan un arco hermoso.

-No- susurro, y entonces su tacto asciende por mi brazo y deja ese rastro de calor tan intenso, tan suyo. El corazón me late muy fuerte y parece enviar toda mi sangre a las mejillas. Su cuerpo fuerte se interpone entre el sol y yo, y me cubre con su sombra.

Su mano ha llegado a mi rostro y lo enmarca, es tan amplia en comparación a mi tamaño, que podría taparme la mitad de la cara. Me siento diminuta, demasiado pequeña y demasiado alterada. Cuando su boca entreabierta se acerca a la mía y puedo sentir su calor natural multiplicado exponencialmente, siento el impulso repentino de explorar ese interior, ese interior salvaje y al mismo tiempo delicado de mi mejor amigo, pero algo en mi interior me provoca extrañeza, así que cuando ya apenas hay espacio para respirar entre nosotros, pongo una mano en su pecho y niego con la cabeza.

Entonces él apoya un instante su frente ardiendo en mi hombro, y me abraza la cintura. Su confianza a la hora de tocarme, de abrazarme y de buscar refugio en mí no me sorprende, ni me cohíbe, desde niños estamos acostumbrados a cogernos la mano, a saludarnos con un beso en la mejilla, a abrazarnos cuando estamos tristes, y también cuando estamos alegres. Entre Adahy y yo no había nada que no se pudiera decir, ningún gesto de cariño que no se pudiera hacer, hasta ahora.

-¿Te gusto?- escucho su voz, templada, amortiguada en mi hombro.

-Sí- digo con seguridad.

-Entonces… por qué no…- me encojo de hombros.

-Porque es raro, ¿no? Me gustas pero al mismo tiempo siempre me has parecido uno más de la familia. Además, tus rasgos…- le acaricio el pelo, oscuro como el de mi madre, como el de Haymitch, como el de tío Gale, como el mío, y le acaricio la piel oscura de la nuca - realmente es como si fuéramos familia.

-Eso no es justo- levanta su rostro del hueco en el que lo escondía, y me mira con los ojos brillantes, sus pupilas son un puntito oscuro como el mercurio, rodeados de ceniza- No es justo, porque no somos familia, y porque siempre te he querido como ahora.

-Yo también te quiero- susurro, y le acaricio la mejilla, me pregunto si estoy cometiendo un error al tratarle así, pero realmente no miento cuando digo que le quiero. Él aprieta su rostro contra mi mano, durante una décima de segundo parece calmado, pero entonces frunce el ceño.

-¿Y qué hay de Finnick? ¿Él también es como un hermano para ti?- un cosquilleo intenso asciende por mi abdomen.

-¿Finnick? Oye es prácticamente seis años mayor que yo- me río, con una carcajada quebrada, él me mira con desconfianza, aparta su piel de mi mano y me escudriña con la mirada a poca distancia de la mía.

-Vamos, no digas que no te afecta su aspecto, no conozco una sola chica que no suspire por él, una sola persona que no quede hipnotizada al verle, salvo yo mismo- vuelvo a reír.

-Por favor, qué exagerado eres- pero él no cambia su expresión de gravedad.

-¿Sabes para qué utilizó El Capitolio a su padre?- noto como mi sonrisa se desvanece, y se vuelve agria.

-Cállate, no sigas por ahí, no es necesario- gruño.

-Ali, solo quiero que comprendas que Finnick te hechizará, no digo que lo vaya a hacer adrede, solo digo que él es así, como era su padre. Te seducirá, le amarás, y todo porque tiene esa perfección que…- siento como los ojos me pican, y un nudo en la garganta. Me levanto endiablada.

-¡Déjalo ya!- grito, tan fuerte, que me hago daño en la garganta.- Estás loco, hablas como si cualquiera fuera a rendirse a sus pies, mi madre conoció a su padre y nunca sintió nada…

-Eso es porque ya estaba enamorada de tu padre- me interrumpe, guarda silencio un par de segundos y entonces imagino lo que va a agregar- o del mío.

-O de ambos- matizo.

-Bueno, los dos sabemos cómo acabó esa historia- sonríe levemente- lo único que intento decirte es que no fue casualidad que El Capitolio lo utilizara de esa forma- insiste él, y se levanta conmigo.

-¡He dicho que lo dejes!- siento lágrimas ardientes acumularse en mis lagrimales, antes de que caigan por mis mejillas me restriego fieramente los párpados. Él se levanta con urgencia y me abraza con fuerza, yo me resisto pero, al final, acabo llorando abruptamente en el hueco de su hombro.

-Perdón, supongo que no es el mejor tema… yo…

Me duele el pecho, y la garganta, y al cabo de unos minutos ni siquiera sé porque lloro. Adahy tiembla un poco, asustado, porque no puede pararme, porque sabe que cuando me disgusto me cuesta calmarme. Supongo que me pone triste la tristeza de Finnick, pensar en lo que tuvo que padecer su difunto padre, su madre, mis padres… Me duele enormemente saber que mi madre no podrá olvidar nunca lo que ocurrió, que verá Prim arder en su mente hasta que se muera, y me duele la mirada perdida de Finnick, levantándose sobre el mar, mirando al infinito, como si allí le hubiera sido escondido lo que le falta.

-Finnick también es mi familia, mis padres siempre le han tratado como a un hijo- consigo decir, cuando los sollozos disminuyen.

-Lo sé, pero…- miro con fiereza a Adahy.

-Por favor- suplico- déjalo.

.

Finalmente no me siento cómoda para seguir con Ada en la pradera como si esa conversación no hubiera ocurrido, pero tampoco puedo volver a casa porque seguramente se me debe notar que me he disgustado. Así que me quedo paseando, con la mochila a cuestas, por los lugares más solitarios y recónditos que rodean la Aldea de los vencedores.

Después de un rato me siento a los pies de un gran árbol, y abro uno de mis libros y empuño el lápiz, con la intención de seguir estudiando. Durante una hora me centro en el texto, y subrayo las ideas importantes, poco a poco vacío mi mente y la sensación de tener el corazón malherido va desapareciendo, para cuando copio el texto subrayado en mi cuaderno ya es hora de comer.

Me sacudo el pantalón y apenas he llegado a casa cuando el teléfono móvil empieza a sonar, una persona normal no se molestaría en coger la llamada cuando está apunto de cruzar la puerta, pero yo no pertenezco a una familia normal, y el más mínimo desfase de tiempo podría causar un mella importante en los nervios de mis padres.

-Estoy aquí- digo, tratando de que mi voz oculte cualquier registro de tristeza anterior.

Nos sentamos a la mesa a penas me he lavado las manos, el pequeño cachorro de lobo que mamá recogió del bosque mira desde la lejanía con aspecto pedigüeño.

Papá nos sirve los platos, mientras Dandelion pone agua en los vasos y mira con ojos desorbitados la montaña de verduras que papá coloca frente a él y empieza a quejarse, hasta que mamá le apuñala con la mirada y gana silenciosamente la batalla.

Durante la comida escucho a Dandelion criticar a los compañeros del nuevo curso, y al profesor de matemáticas, papá le pide medio riendo que diga algo bueno y él se enfurruña, porque cree que se está burlando. Mamá está callada, ve las noticias sin decir gran cosa, mientras vigila que Dandy ingiera hasta el último pedazo de alimento de su plato. Cuando acaba nos trae helado a todos, y a él además un gran bol de fruta troceada.

-¡Por favor! ¡Una cosa o la otra!- grita Dandelion, indignado -¡Papá!- mira a mi padre, que está cómodamente repantigado en su silla, se encoge de hombros.

-Cómete la fruta y guardas el helado- dice mi madre seriamente.

-Me gusta más el helado- refunfuña él.

-Sin fruta no hay helado- insiste ella.

-No soy tan pequeño como para que…- murmura, mi madre cada vez lo reduce más y más con la mirada, Dandelion tiene mucho carácter, pero un mal día de nuestra madre no es el mejor para dejarlo salir.

-Esta tarde irás a correr con nosotros- ordena.

-No, tengo que hacer otras cosas…- mi madre ya ni siquiera se molesta en someterle, come distraídamente mientras sigue viendo las noticias.

-No te lo he preguntado- añade ella, Dandy mira con urgencia a mi padre, pero él tiene la vista clavada en su comida, y apostaría porque contiene una sonrisa. Dandelion toma nota mental del agravio, se acaba toda la fruta, todo el helado, y se marcha a su habitación castigando a nuestros padres con su silencio.

.

Aquella tarde salimos a la puesta de sol encontrándonos con los Hawerthorne, han dejado a los pequeños con Hazelle, y están ataviados con ropa de deporte. Adahy me saluda con naturalidad y me empieza a hablar de una nueva película cinematográfica, y entre sílaba y sílaba comprendo que hará todo lo posible para que seamos siendo buenos amigos, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos insisten en algo más, en algo que todavía no ha ocurrido pero, probablemente, sea inevitable.

.

(Finnick Jr)

Los hijos de tributos, los vencedores de la guerra, los personajes políticos y sus familias, en definitiva, las personalidades importantes de Panem, tienen como regla no escrita, relacionarse entre ellos. No los culpo, es normal, ellos se sienten comprendidos de esa forma, en su círculo. En cuanto a mí, no soy nadie. Mi madre es la tributo que se volvió loca, perdió a su marido, y crió a su hijo prácticamente sola. A los diarios, a los novelistas, a los buitres del mundo literario y de la prensa, les encanta nuestra trágica historia, nunca se cansan de ella.

He perdido la cuenta del número de cartas, llamadas y encontronazos que he recibido, todos en una misma dirección, acceder a mi mente, al atormentado Finnick Odair Junior, el chico desafortunado que a pesar de su belleza se deja caer en cualquier cama, el que podría tenerlo todo y se contenta con participar en certámenes de cuentos literarios de poca monta. El joven Finnick Odair, dicen, que podría ejercer de modelo y ganar el suficiente dinero para dedicarse a disfrutar de "mujeres de verdad".

-¿Qué piensas?- levanto la vista de mi plato, para ver los ojos grandes de mi acompañante, unos ojos perfectamente maquillados para dibujar una mirada negra, penetrante, y sugerente. Una mirada selvática y oscura, como si alguien hubiera apagado la luz en medio de la sabana.- Disculpa- sonríe, sus dientes son pequeños y están perfectamente alineados, sus sonrisa se alarga entre unos labios carnosos y brillantes, siento un ligero escalofrío.- No puedo evitarlo, a veces pareces tan... intenso... cuando piensas- ensarto unos pedazos de carne con el tenedor, y los llevo a mi boca con precisión, cuidadosamente, no quiero hacer ningún movimiento que denote mi estado de ánimo.

-No creo que _intenso _sea la palabra- discuto, ella sacude la cabeza, su cabello, del color del ébano, da una sacudida tan leve como hermosa.

-¿Y cual es la palabra?- a penas ha acabado la pregunta cuando un chasquido sale de su boca- ¡Vaya! Otra vez- dice, con dulzura.- Sé que detestas las preguntas, pero no puedo evitarlo- niego levemente con la cabeza.

-Perdóname tú, no tienes porque soportar algo así. Cualquier hombre se abriría a ti, pero se lo pides a uno de las pocos que no está dispuesto a abrirse- sonríe, con ese masoquismo que tienen algunas personas de buscar lo que podrían en encontrar fácilmente en el único lugar en el que es inaccesible.

-Fuiste muy claro sobre tus intenciones- prosigue, esta vez vuelve a retomar su comida mientras habla- no puedo recriminarte nada.

-¿Y de qué te sirve?- inquiero.

-Me sirve para no desilusionarme, pero aun así no puedo evitar que me bombardeen las dudas y el interés. Me interesas.- insiste.

-No te intereso yo, te interesa _la historia._- ella niega con la cabeza -Así es normalmente, a todos nos gustan las historias, si no nos las cuentan, nos las inventamos.

-Pues sí, puede que sea eso, puede que sea así.- reconoce, mientras se limpia con delicadeza los labios, manchando ligeramente la servilleta de carmín.

Aunque la miro a los ojos, puedo vislumbrar la línea aterciopelada que se dibuja entre sus senos. La puedo ver, desenfocada, perdiéndose bajo su vestido violeta, y de nuevo siento un escalofrío. Porque no quiero hablar, porque necesito que las palabras desaparezcan, porque todo lo que me importa en este momento es su cuerpo, y sus labios, y su capacidad para amarme, para darme algo que yo solo conozco al recibirlo.

Termino mi plato antes que ella, y espero pacientemente a que acabe el suyo, la miro, no dejo de mirarla, y ella me mira a mi mientras ingiere cada pedazo de comida, y los mastica como si me masticara el alma, como si cada trago fuera yo mismo, ardiendo en su interior. Cuando por fin acaba, el último sorbo de vino pasa por su garganta, y yo me levanto con intención de traer el postre, pero antes me sitúo tras su silla, me inclino y acerco mis labios a su oído, no puedo esperar más.

-Estoy muy cansado de mí mismo- susurro- Necesito olvidarme de mí.

Ella se gira y me agarra el rostro, de cada uno de sus dedos se dispara un raudal de calor que atraviesa mi piel, me besa, realmente es ella la que me besa a mi porque yo no tengo energías si quiera para eso.

Es justo lo que quería, una mujer que me monopolizara, que no me exigiera, que se limitara a tomar de mi cuerpo lo que necesitara sin pedir nada a cambio, y esto apunta a ser así, creo que he acertado.

Ella clava tenuemente sus uñas en mi nuca, no es doloroso, es más como si realmente no quisiera despegarse de mí. Su manera de besarme tiene una fuerza muy erótica, pero al mismo tiempo me siento amado. Intento suavemente despegarla de mi, tomo sus muñecas y las llevo a la parte baja de su espalda, pero al parecer eso solo sirve para excitarla más y para excitarme más a mí. Me sitúo frente a ella, tratando de que sus manos no escapen. Su silueta voluptuosa en la silla, con las piernas entreabiertas, las mejillas encendidas y los labios tan rojos, provocan una amnesia irreversible en mi mente.

-¿No quieres postre?- inquiero cuando consigo recordar para que me había levantado, y disimulo casi a la perfección mi respiración jadeante.

-Por supuesto...- musita, de forma lasciva, y se levanta sobre sus imperantes tacones, alcanza mi boca sin sombre de duda mientras sus manos desabrochan mi pantalón.

La forma en que me desnuda es tan familiar, que parece mentira que haga apenas cuarenta y ocho horas que nos conocemos. Me empuja suavemente a la misma silla en la que estaba sentada, todavía con el calor de su presencia.

Un gemido escapa de mi garganta cuando observo como su ropa interior se desliza por sus piernas, y entonces, cuando pensaba que se desprendería del resto de la vestimenta, se limita a arremangar su falda y sentarse sobre mí a horcajadas, o mejor dicho, a introducirme en su interior sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Ocurre tan rápido y es tan asombrosamente excitante que lamento no poder reproducirlo de nuevo a cámara lenta.

Mis manos agarran sus glúteos y su contoneo provoca mi combustión. Nunca hubiera creído posible esta combinación de sensualidad y afecto. En otro momento hubiera tenido miedo, miedo de que esa mujer se enfadara conmigo después en la misma proporción en que me amaba ahora, pero me he vuelto adicto a esto, adicto a que me quieran, a que el sexo y el amor sean absorbidos por mi corazón como una esponja, y todo lo que venga después lo afrontaré en el momento preciso.

Aspiro el aroma de sus senos, y me embargo de su tacto en mi rostro, y en mi lengua. Cuando su vestido ya no es más que un estorbo me deshago de él, y descubro en una oleada de placer que ningún sostén se interpone a mi disfrute.

Cuando para de embestirme mis ojos se abren con gravedad, se levanta y me sonríe maliciosamente. En este momento lo más horroroso del mundo no tiene nada que ver conmigo, sino con esa mujer y su momentánea fuga. Descubro en cuestión de segundos que lo único que le ha hecho separarse de mí de esta manera es su deseo de degustarme, y yo, en aquella silla, me pregunto hasta cuando podrá aguantar mi cuerpo, hasta cuándo podré resistir esta explosión inminente.

.

Cuando todo acaba mi vista se va llenando de telarañas; primero es un pequeño hilo fino, delgado, casi imperceptible, y luego uno tras otro se unen en un mar pegajoso. Subo al tren, y no reconozco mi cuerpo, sentado en el asiento, y observo la imagen poco nítida de mí mismo en el cristal.

Entro a casa, sintiéndome culpable por haber abandonado a mi madre una noche, pero ella me recibe sin rencores, con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo demasiado fuerte como para ser ordinario. No pregunta qué he hecho, ni dónde he estado, sencillamente se alegra de que haya vuelto.

Me observa almorzar con los ojos tan llenos de amor que me oprime el pecho, me siento con ella en el sillón y le pregunto si ha estado bien. Ella por toda respuesta me cuenta que ha empezado a tejer bufandas para los Hawthorne y que pretende seguir con los Mellark. Mi sentimiento de culpa se acrecienta, tejer es una terapia, o al menos empezó siéndolo. Me siento sucio e ingrato, sé de más que mi madre no debe estar sola, nunca, ni un instante, y sin embargo en algún momento necesito imperiosamente huir de ella.

-Lo siento- musito, tomando su mano, ella me mira fijamente con una expresión extraña, vacía.

-No te preocupes- consigue decir, pero parece que no hablara conmigo, que hablara consigo misma. Y entonces sus ojos cambian, en un décima de segundo sé que ya no me ve a mí, sino a mi padre, y en ese momento la pregunta llega sola y me ataca como un puñal dirigido por una mano invisible.-No sufras- musita ella, recogiéndome en su regazo, aunque hace tiempo que ya no es posible acapararme allí.


	24. Verano

_N/A: esta capítulo tiene alrededor de 20 páginas, he decidido actualizar pronto porque no me gusta que el fic pierda un ritmo ágil. En esta ocasión quería dedicar el cap a las personas que han añadido la historia a Follow o Favoritos, aunque no me hayan escrito un comentario por el motivo que sea, no hay problema. Y también agradezco a quien después de tantos capítulos me ha escrito ahora, y quería insistir en que no hay por qué disculparse, de verdad._

_Por otro lado deciros que todo el cap es desde el POV de Alisma, he tratado de que veáis reflejados a nuestra pareja principal, Katniss y Peeta, en sus hijos, en el ambiente y en cada acontecimiento, otra cosa será que lo haya conseguido. Por último deciros que, como bien sabéis, no me corto en hablar o introducir escenas de contenido sexual si me parecen adecuadas, y que siempre me gustaría saber vuestra opinión también sobre ellas y sobre si os parecen demasiado cortas, demasiado largas o fuera de lugar; ante todo trato de ser realista, más que fantasiosa, os lo aseguro._

_Y ahora os dejo con el capítulo, gracias por todo :-) _

.

.

.

**Capítulo 3**

_Verano_

Desde que tengo uso de razón todos los veranos pasamos una temporada en el Distrito 4, este año nuestros padres han sido capaces de dejarnos a cargo de los Odair, así que me encuentro preparando la maleta para pasar un mes en la playa. Ellos dicen que nos echarán mucho de menos, pero sé que están deseando estar solos unos días, y que después de un par de semanas de intimidad, vendrán con nosotros.

De niños, los Hawthorne y nosotros pasábamos juntos la estancia, en la casita en la que vivía antes Johanna se alojaban tío Gale y los primos, pero desde que él fue ascendido en el trabajo cada año eligen destinos más exóticos, que me separan de Adahy.

Escucho el timbre de la puerta, acto seguido la voz de mi padre saludando a Ada, y tras ello unos pesados pasos hasta mi cuarto. Escucho sus intentos de bromear con Dandelion en en el pasillo, y finalmente entra.

-¿Te queda mucho?- me pregunta, sentándose de un brinco en la cama y después tumbándose hacia atrás con gesto de satisfacción- Ummm...- murmura- me encanta tu cama- y siento mis mejillas encenderse un poco en contra de mi voluntad.

-No, solo un par de cosas, pero ya las guardaré esta noche- comento, Ada me mira fijamente.

Su brazo fuerte dibuja una uve, su mano se hunde en su oscura melena lacea, y sus ojos nublados emiten un destello como de humo. Sonríe un poco, dulcificando sus facciones duras, y tiende una mano hacia mi, invitándome a tumbarme con él. Pronto me acomodo en su regazo, un tanto ruborizada. Él retira cualquier mechón de pelo que roce mi rostro y me mira amorosamente los ojos, para después acercarse con lentitud a mis labios y presionarlos suavemente con los suyos, hasta que mi boca se abre milimétricamente y también lo hace la suya, y nuestras lenguas, que apenas se conocen, se oprimen con sutileza, envueltas en una trémula oscuridad.

-Pensarás que estoy loco- susurra sobre mis labios.

-¿Por qué?- inquiero, con curiosidad, y vuelvo a besarle sutilmente el labio inferior.

-Porque cuento nuestros besos- se ríe, y noto que se ruboriza un poco, y yo también me río con él.

-Qué ideas tienes- y a pesar de que hablo en susurro, suena como una exclamación.

-Bueno es que...- musita entre un beso húmedo y otro- es que estoy deseando perder la cuenta.

Por toda respuesta me limito a sonreír y besarle largamente. Su boca tiene un sabor dulzón, como de caramelo, y a juzgar por el aroma a fresa que me embarga estoy segura de que no es mi imaginación. Me pierdo en el sabor, en el aroma, hasta que se disipan, y ya todo es él, su propio sabor, su propio olor, y me gusta. Mis manos le acarician el suave cabello que le cae por la nuca, es extraño verle con el pelo largo pero lo cierto es que le da un atractivo a caballo entre lo sofisticado y lo salvaje. Toco suavemente su cuello, cada músculo que se dibuja en el camino hacia su garganta, y un sonido ronco emitido involuntariamente desde su pecho, me obliga a parar. No es el momento, y sin duda no es el lugar. Siempre me ocurre igual, le beso y le acaricio olvidándome de la dimensión que alcanza para él nuestro tacto, me desea demasiado mientras yo, todavía, sigo asombrada con el mero contacto de nuestras bocas.

-Lo siento- le digo, sus mejillas se notan encendidas aunque su piel oscura lo disimule, y sus labios coloreados me resultan sumamente apetecibles.

-No, discúlpame tú... He llegado y lo primero que he hecho ha sido tumbarme en tu cama y besarte, debería controlarme un poco- le acaricio la mejilla.

-Tranquilo, no importa.- trato de convencerlo.

Ambos nos incorporamos, él me sonríe a penas un instante, dejando en mi mente la suave estela de sus dientes blancos, y entonces saca algo de su bolsillo.

-No sé si nos veremos en todo el verano- comenta, girando entre sus dedos la insignia de plata que ganó en el campeonato de atletismo del Distrito. Hace cinco años convenció a tío Gale para que le dejaran asistir, y hoy es el segundo más rápido del Distrito 12. Gale prefiere que se dedique a la Defensa, como él, pero Adahy adora correr, y en eso todos coinciden en indicar que es como su abuelo, de quien recibió el nombre. -Mi padre esta empeñado en viajar al otro lado del planeta.- resopla- ¿Qué hay allí? Un mundo totalmente artificial, un cementerio nuclear convertido en una especie de universo paralelo- se ríe.

-He visto las fotos, parece totalmente restaurado.- Ada niega con la cabeza.

-_Nueva Europa..._ Le ponen la palabra "Nuevo" delante a cualquier cosa, y parece que lo han rehecho- emite un chasquido -Un cementerio es un cementerio.

-Eres muy negativo, Ada- comento, y alargo los dedos para alcanzar las puntas de su oscuro y brillante cabello y acariciarlas entre ellos. Sus intensos ojos, ligeramente rasgados, encuentran los míos con expresión inocente.

-Quiero estar contigo, como antes, como cuando éramos niños.- su mano alcanza de nuevo mi rostro y yo cierro los ojos apreciando su tacto.

-Sabes que siempre van al Cuatro, aunque solo sea una semana, Johanna no dejaría a Annie nunca, hizo una promesa, y además la quiere- Ada asiente.

-Es cierto, mi madre tiene un vínculo especial con tía Annie, pero este año comentaba ir ella sola con el bebé.- noto como mis músculos se tensan un poco.

-¿Y por qué tú no puedes acompañarla?- se encoge de hombros, estrechando la tela ajustada de su camiseta.

-Dice que tengo que pasar más tiempo con mi padre- se ríe y suelta una palabrota- Ahora, qué estupidez, no ha tenido tiempo antes, ¿eh?- vuelvo a relajar un poco mis brazos, para estrecharle entre ellos.- En todo caso- suspira- quería darte esto- me coge la mano y la abre, depositando en la palma su medalla.

-No, te la han dado a ti, sabes que no voy a aceptarla- me cierra la mano en un puño, y su mano lo atrapa, minúsculo en ella, mi puño es como una piedrecita que él pudiera hacer trizas.

-Entonces tómalo como un préstamo ¿vale?- lleva mi mano cerrada a sus labios y besa los nudillos. Hace un silencio que sería cotidiano si no fuera por la extraña expresión de su rostro- Si sientes que me estás olvidando, míralo, prométeme qué lo harás.

-Oh, Ada... Otra vez no...- esta vez me coge las dos manos.

-Promételo, solo hazlo, di que no me olvidarás- me río forzosamente.

-¡Oye no me voy al fin del mundo, y tú tampoco!- su gesto se vuelve más afligido.

-De alguna manera es otro mundo, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, y es ofensivo que pretendas que lo disimulemos.- niego con la cabeza, él me agarra las manos con cierta fuerza.

-Solo tengo una palabra para ti: loco- me levanto de un salto, entre risas- Loco y paranoico.

-Se te olvida prometerlo- noto como mi cabeza se inclina un poco hacia un lado, como juego con mi trenza sin proponérmelo y como mis labios pronuncian las palabras que él espera; porque no puedo resistirlo, porque solo quiero hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que sea feliz.

-Te lo prometo.

.

La forma en que mi madre nos abraza es totalmente enfermiza. Sobretodo a Dandelion, le coge la cara, le coloca la ropa, y le vuelve a coger la cara. Duda constantemente que debamos de ir solos, mi padre tampoco lo tiene muy claro, pero parece hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlar su inquietud.

-Dijiste que no podríamos controlarlos todo el tiempo ¿recuerdas?- escucho que le susurra a mi madre, mientras ella revisa por tercera vez la maleta de Dandy, que juega con la loba.

-Lo dije y lo mantengo- sisea ella.

-Les vas a asustar- insiste él, y al final mi madre cierra la maleta, y mi padre se acerca a mí.

-Alisma, has tomado en serio todo lo que te hemos dicho, puedo confiar en ti- su tono es una extraña vacilación entre una pregunta y una afirmación.

-Sí papá, no comeré fuera de casa de Annie, no me alejaré de Finnick, no perderé de vista a Dandelion y...

-No confiarás en nadie que no sea de la familia- me interrumpe, creyendo quizá que lo había olvidado solo por una décima de segundo de silencio para respirar.

-Eso es.

-Es muy importante, cariño, el mundo esta lleno de gente buena, y seguro que nadie intenta haceros daño- me dice, con bastante convicción- pero solo por si acaso, ¿de acuerdo?- asiento, intento transmitirle confianza, y entonces me abraza con fuerza después de mirarme con ese gesto tan suyo, ese gesto que solo puede ser de mi padre y que me hace sentir que todo va bien, que en realidad nada malo podrá pasarme mientras él exista.

A nuestro lado mamá le dice las mismas palabras a Dandelion y también le abraza.

-No me voy a la guerra- comenta Dandy, de forma trivial, y casi al instante pone un gesto de gravedad- Lo siento- dice, intranquilo- No me he dado cuenta, yo... Lo siento mucho- mamá sonríe un poco, aunque sus ojos se nublan, acaricia a Dandelion con cariño y hace un gesto amable con la cabeza.

Rodeo a mi hermano con el brazo, aunque en realidad casi no puedo acapararlo, pues es fuerte y casi alcanza mi estatura, y nos dirigimos al coche donde Finnick nos espera, apoyado ligeramente en el capó.

Lleva una camiseta blanca, muy brillante, unos pantalones cortos viejos y unas sandalias un tanto polvorientas, seguramente por la arena de la playa, viste con gran sencillez, y sin embargo da la impresión de que la ropa cobra una dimensión especial en su cuerpo. Su pelo dorado parece robarle la luz al sol, y sus ojos... Sus ojos dibujan un camino verde que trae todo el aroma y los tonos de las profundidades del mar. Su sonrisa me llega como retardada, como a través del tiempo, lentamente.

-¿Vamos?- nos dice con dulzura. Dandelion asiente con satisfacción y recoge a Luna, la loba, del suelo. Yo le hago un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba y también subo al coche.

Veo como mi padre estrecha a Finnick, que es notablemente más alto que él, aunque menos corpulento, y como mi madre le acaricia el brazo. Se despiden, y a penas Finnick se ha sentado a conducir se gira, apoyando su brazo en el asiento del copiloto.

-Miradme bien- nos dice, seriamente. Dandelion le observa frunciendo el ceño, yo me río un poco por su semblante cómico.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquiere mi hermano, mientras la loba le mordisquea la mano.

-¿Tengo cara de taxista?- Dandy frunce más el ceño, y yo me río más abiertamente.

-¿Qué cara tiene un taxista?- dice Dandelion, casi molesto.

-La mía no- prosigue Finnick, con serenidad.

-¡Ya voy yo!- me ofrezco, y mientras Dandy insiste en saber la fisionomía de un taxista, yo tomo sitio en el asiento del copiloto y como si no pudiéramos marchar sin mi permiso, digo:

-Vamos Fin, arranca.

.

Nada más entrar en casa de los Odair me embarga un aroma familiar, un aroma que habla del verano, que habla del primo Finnick enseñándonos a nadar, de Annie preparándonos bocadillos, de tardes untándonos de protector solar para no quemarnos, de mañanas en la barquita familiar, de puestas de sol sobre el mar, de ojos verdes y piel dorada, de historias narradas a la brisa.

Entro en el cuarto que Dandelion y yo compartiremos durante un mes y me siento sobre la cama donde dormiré, hace tantos años que duermo en esta cama en verano, que casi podría decir que es mi segunda habitación. En los cajones de la mesita puedo encontrar cosas que he ido acumulando año tras año, e incluso regalos de Annie. Abro los cajones con una emoción extraña, la emoción de encontrar una vez más mis cosas allí, marcando el paso del tiempo. Ropa interior, camisetas, artículos de higiene, un frasco de agua de baño y mi cepillo de dientes, cuidadosamente guardado en una bolsita. Me encanta contemplarlas, saber que estoy en mi hogar de verano. Hundo la mano en mi bolsillo y saco la medalla de plata de Adahy, y la pongo bajo la ropa, protegida.

Empiezo a sacar las cosas de la maleta y colocarlas en el armario cuando entra Dandelion arrastrando la suya. Se nota que está de buen humor porque canturrea en un tono casi inaudible. Luna entra detrás de él con cautela, él saca algo de su bolsillo y lo deja a sus pies, la loba llega hasta allí, lo olisquea, y se come aquella cosa, haciéndola crujir entre sus dientes.

-Buena chica- la felicita Dandelion, con un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Parece que te estás encariñando- comento, mientras cuelgo mi ropa en perchas.

-La estoy adiestrando- dice él, despreocupado- Eh, la mitad de esas perchas son mías, te lo recuerdo- me regaña, yo me giro y le hago una mueca.

-Sé razonable, yo tengo más ropa, y necesito más perchas.- contesto, solo por hacerle rabiar.

-Lo justo es la mitad para cada uno, y después si me sobran te las cederé.- cojo cuatro perchas de las muchas que hay y las arrojo a su cama.

-A ojo, eso es _justamente _lo que te corresponde- me río, él frunce el ceño, llega hasta a mí y me tira de la trenza. Yo me doy la vuelta y le empujo con fuerza del hombro, pero no consigo desestabilizarle.- ¿Es que has hecho pesas a escondidas este año?- me quejo.

-Herencia genética, a unos nos toca mejor parte que a otros- se burla, y entonces cuenta las perchas y me quita una parte.

-Qué odioso eres.- gruño.

-Acabas de perder mi misericordia.- dice con chulería, y veo como empieza a colocar su ropa en las perchas, tratando de usarlas todas. Antes de que pueda decir nada escucho la voz de Finnick en la puerta.

-¿Ya os estáis peleando?- pregunta él, lleva un par de juegos de sábanas en los brazos, y aunque con él entra el aroma fresco de la ropa limpia, puedo distinguir que a todos los aromas se impone su perfume, el que suele utilizar desde hace años, como si fuera ya parte de sí mismo.

-Yo no- dice Dandelion con suficiencia- Prefiero la vía diplomática.

-No mientas- le acuso, y después miro a Finnick con gesto inocente- Me ha tirado de la trenza.

-Vaya- comenta Finnick, y deja cada juego sobre la cama correspondiente- Creía que eras pacifista.

-Está exagerando para que la mimes- arguye Dandy, sin mirarnos a ninguno de los dos, y siento como se me acaloran las mejillas. Finnick hace caso omiso de su comentario, por suerte, y se lleva una mano al bolsillo del pantalón, sacando una pequeña nota.

-Katniss me ha dado una lista de las cosas que comes y de un suplemento que tienes que tomar- comenta, y le muestra el trozo de papel a Dandelion, que lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-Está bien, sí- Finnick se la da amablemente, y en su cara se dibuja un gesto conciliador.

-No voy a controlarte, tranquilo. No creo que sea necesario- el rostro de mi hermano se ilumina un poco.

-Gracias.

-Pero mi madre cumplirá a raja tabla esa nota, solo quería que lo supieras- Dandy asiente.

-Ya, toneladas de comida, ¿no?- Finnick hace un gesto afirmativo.- No importa, estoy acostumbrado.

-También me ha dicho que te gusta salir solo y que aquí no lo hagas.- mi hermano suspira.

-De acuerdo.- Finnick, que se ha sentado en la cama junto a Dandy, le observa durante un par de segundos, y después su mirada verde me sorprende a mi.- Tu tampoco.- añade, e intenta no parecer autoritario dibujando una leve sonrisa. Me pregunto quien va a estar todo el tiempo con nosotros, pues Finnick siempre sale, y Annie cada año está más distraída, entonces mi hermano, tan oportuno como siempre, hace la pregunta que yo no me atrevo.

-¿Y quién va a ocuparse de que no estemos solos?- Finnick le sostiene la mirada brevemente, y después la baja, mirando su dedo dibujar un círculo sobre el colchón.

-Yo.

-Um... ¿No vas a salir _por ahí_?- nuestro "primo" niega con la cabeza.

-No, estaré con vosotros todo el tiempo, hasta que os canséis de mí.

-No nos vamos a cansar de ti- digo, emocionada, antes si quiera de poder darme cuenta de que he abierto la boca; él levanta la vista hacia a mí y es como si una gran ola amenazara con atraparme.

-Ya veremos- sonríe, y vuelve a mirar con cierta timidez el colchón.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- inquiere Dandelion, mirándole la frente, y es entonces cuando reparo en una especie de mancha verde pálido que tiene en la piel, oculta tras su dorado flequillo.

Finnick se levanta como un resorte, pero entonces se encuentra conmigo, que me he movido hasta él inconscientemente, me he puesto de puntillas y retiro con mis dedos su cabello. Él se queda muy quieto mientras le inspecciono.

-¿Te has caído?- niega con la cabeza.- ¿Una pelea?- digo preocupada.

-Algo así- comenta él. Sus ojos y los míos parecen haberse enganchado en algún lugar que me corta la respiración, tomo conciencia de la calidez que su piel irradia en la punta de mis dedos, y consigo despegarlos de su tacto, como si supusiera un esfuerzo tremendo.

-Bueno, yo te daré lecciones de autocontrol, Finnick- dice mi hermano, cortando por lo sano ese algo que me atrapaba. Finnick sonríe.

-Cuento con ello- bromea, y mira su reloj- Nos da tiempo de ir a la playa antes de comer, si os apetece.

-¡Claro!- exclama Dandy, con un extraño exceso de emoción. Finnick asiente, y dice que bajemos cuando hayamos acabado, y se marcha, dejando tras de sí esa estela de algo que no tiene nombre.

Y entonces lo siento, lo siento como un nudo vacío en mi estomago, deseo protegerle, pero, ¿de qué?

- A ver si te controlas- escucho murmurar a Dandelion, que ha vuelto a su tarea de darle un uso a cada percha.

-¿Controlar qué?- digo, volviendo yo también a mi quehacer.

-¿No te das cuenta de cómo le miras?- noto un intenso rubor extendiéndose por mi rostro.

-¿De qué hablas?- en su cara parece dibujarse una sonrisa, pero es solo una mueca de incredulidad que enseña un poco sus dientes.

-Debería decir _cómo os miráis._

_._

Me encuentro sentada en la toalla, mirando a Dandelion correr por la orilla del mar intentando que Luna entre al agua, Finnick también lo intenta, pero ninguno de los dos lo consigue. Annie está junto a mí, comiendo sandía distraídamente, me acaricia la mejilla con su mano fresca y entonces la miro, y reconozco en ella esa expresión inocente y delicada que también se encuentra en Finnick.

-¿Quieres?- me pregunta, en un tono de voz muy suave y lejano, y me ofrece la fruta, yo asiento, tomo un tenedor y como con ella, apoyando ligeramente mi hombro en el suyo.

Cuando nos terminamos toda la sandía ella deja el recipiente dentro de la bolsa de playa y vuelve a la misma posición, esta vez me rodea con su delgado y fresco brazo, yo me hago hueco en su regazo, y acaricio distraídamente su pulsera, hecha con pequeñas caracolas de mar.

-Qué bonita- comento, sintiendo una incipiente somnolencia, producida por su forma de acariciarme el pelo.

-Te he hecho una- dice con tono de sorpresa, como si acabara de recordarlo. Alarga el brazo y me la da, yo me la pongo en la muñeca derecha, con satisfacción.

-Gracias, es preciosa- entonces me tumbo en sus piernas, y la giro en mi muñeca mientras la contemplo y disfruto de las cosquillas, hasta que algo muy frío me salpica la espalda y me provoca un chillido, cuando levanto la mirada veo a Dandy reírse y pienso que a veces prefiero que esté de mal humor.

-¿Has visto a Luna?- me dice Dandelion, sentándose en su toalla, la cachorrita llega hasta él, se yergue en sus patas traseras y le lame la cara- Eh, quieta, venga, siéntate ahí.-levanto la mirada al horizonte y creo distinguir una figura atlética surcando grácilmente el mar.

-No, estaba tranquilamente tumbada aquí sin mirar nada hasta que has llegado- gruño.

-Pues ha sido genial, al principio le daba miedo, pero cuando ha visto que podía manejarlo ha nadado de maravilla- comenta él, emocionado, entonces una voz anodina parece llegar de todos lados.

-El mar cura- dice Annie, que observa a su hijo, con expresión soñadora, y tras unos segundos pestañea, y le da a Dandelion una ración generosa de sandia. Dandelion la toma sin rechistar, agradeciendo a tía Annie el gesto, y abre un refresco que bebe con desesperación.

.

Pasamos la tarde en la playa, vemos una puesta de sol fantástica, y todo el tiempo me abruma la presencia de Finnick, tan rara, ya que cada año se ausentaba más, y solía llegar bastante tarde. No es que no pasara ningún tiempo con nosotros, pero desde luego no era un elemento constante. A cada minuto que le siento con nosotros me embarga más una sensación de alegría, de vitalidad, como si el hecho de que estuviera fuera lo necesario para completar mi felicidad veraniega.

Volvemos a casa con el cansancio agradable de haber pasado el día nadando, corriendo, riendo, o sencillamente tomando el sol.

Me doy una ducha fresca, me peino el pelo y me pongo un vestido blanco, sin estampado, que caería casi en línea recta por mi cuerpo si no fuera por la gomita que se ajusta un poco más arriba de mi cintura. Salgo al salón, donde Dandelion está sentado leyendo uno de los libros del próximo curso, costumbre adquirida años atrás que nunca dejará de sorprenderme. Finnick alza en su mano derecha un folio repleto de la escritura de mi hermano y en la izquierda tiene un rotulador rojo que a penas ha manchado la hoja. Debe estar corrigiéndole la ortografía de alguna tarea.

Cuando llego me parece que pasa una eternidad desde que me mira hasta que me saluda.

-Quería enseñarte algo- me dice- ¿Puedes esperar que termine de corregir esto?- asiento, y entonces Annie me pregunta si quiero un batido y voy con ella a la cocina a prepararlo, aunque ella intente lo contrario.

Annie inserta una llamativa pajita en el batido de fresas, y al parecer le resulta muy graciosa mi forma de sorber, acaba contagiándome la risa y ambas reímos como idiotas hasta que me atraganto con el batido al encontrarme a Finnick mirándonos. Él se acerca hasta nosotras, lleva una carpeta bajo el brazo, alcanza a su madre y la besa la frente, algo entre ellos me estremece, es como si se estuvieran reconciliando, pero no sé de qué. Después se dirige a mi y Annie sale de la cocina, todavía entre risas.

De la carpeta salen varios libritos, tipo revista, y veo que en cada portada hay una ilustración mía, mejorada digitalmente, lo cual me deja sin aliento. Cuando leo los títulos de cada una de ellas mi emoción crece más y más. Intento decir: "¡Te los han publicado!" intento canalizar todo mi asombro, pero soy incapaz de hablar, solo puedo mirarle a él y a los tomos, alternativamente, mientras me escuecen los ojos; así que al final hago lo único que me resulta posible, me levanto en la punta de mis pies y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

-No llores- me dice, limpiándome las mejillas con mi rostro entre sus manos, delgadas y suaves- Se supone que es una buena noticia- musita, yo asiento, y al sonreír siento el sabor salado de mis lágrimas.- Quería regalártelos en tu cumpleaños, pero no pude estar, lo siento- recuerdo vagamente mi quince cumpleaños, hace unos meses, la celebración y su ausencia. Niego con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada- él sonríe, y sus manos abandonan mi cara, y mi cuerpo deja de estrecharse contra el suyo. Entonces me da un sobre.

-Dentro hay un cheque, es la mitad de el premio.- niego con la cabeza.

-No lo necesito- digo, y al instante me doy cuenta de lo arrogante que ha debido sonar- Quiero decir...

-Guárdalo, por favor- me pide.

-Pero, ¿la mitad? Es demasiado, el certamen lo has ganado por lo que has escrito, no por mis ilustraciones.-suspiro- Una cuarta parte, o nada.- digo con firmeza, él valora mi decisión y al final, con resignación, asiente.

-Tú mandas.

.

Esa noche, en mi cama, ni siquiera puedo dormir. Antes de acostarme he hablado con mis padres, y con Adahy, al que le he contado el día muy entusiasmada hasta que he notado en él la sombra de la inseguridad; después le he dado las buenas noches a los Odair y he tratado de conciliar el sueño, pero no es posible.

Dandelion no ha tenido ese problema, está dormido profundamente bajo las sábanas; ha fingido que trataba de enseñar a la loba a respetar su espacio, pero la cachorrita ha subido a la cama y duerme repantigada sobre su pecho y estoy segura de que se ha dado cuenta en algún momento y no la ha regañado.

Cierro los ojos una y otra vez, pero no hago más que ver la cara de Finnick, sus cuentos, y escucho su voz leyéndolos, y es imposible que concilie el sueño con tanta alegría alborotando en mi interior. Así que me levanto, me pongo las zapatillas, y decido salir al balcón a ver las estrellas. El reloj marca las tres de la mañana. Fuera hace un día cálido, aunque cuando sopla la brisa el vello del cuerpo se me eriza. Paso un rato mirando el cielo hasta que escucho un ruido en el salón, al darme la vuelta veo una figura dejándose caer en el sofá, el televisor se enciende y se escucha a un volumen bajísimo, la figura del sofá está en calzoncillos, le recorre un ligero temblor y se envuelve con una sábana que llevaba en su regazo.

Me pregunto cómo voy a decirle algo sin que dé un respingo, y como no se me ocurre nada que pueda evitarlo, asomo mi cara por la puerta del balcón y emito un casi inaudible "_bu_". Finnick da un bote y me mira asustado, para después reír brevemente.

-Lo siento- digo susurrando, y llego hasta él, y me siento a su lado, con la piel de gallina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- musita, y ve mi piel erizada -¿Tienes frío?- inquiere, y yo asiento, un poco ruborizada porque sé que a parte de la sábana solo le visten los calzoncillos. Me sostiene la mirada sopesando algo, y finalmente se levanta- Espera un momento.- cuando vuelve lleva puesto su pijama, y nos envuelve a los dos con la sábana.

-Han sido muchas emociones hoy- le digo, y noto como mi sonrisa se abre paso en mi rostro.

-¿En serio?- dice él, su cuerpo caliente me tibia la piel.

-De verdad, me encanta este lugar, pero que esta vez tú estés con nosotros- busco las palabras en mi mente, pero me cuesta escogerlas de forma que no pueda malinterpretarme- Lo enriquece todo.

-Gracias.

-Es cierto... Además, haces mucho bien a Dandy, él tiene confianza con muy pocas personas y tú eres una de ellas. No sabes qué efecto causas en él, y causa este sitio, me encanta este lugar.- toco el sofá con la palma de las manos, como tratando de escenificar mis palabras- Esta casa, este pueblo... Forman parte de mi hermano, de mis padres, y mía.

-Eso que dices es... es muy reconfortante.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no duermes?- Finnick se encoge de hombros.

-Sabes que siempre he sido así- sonrío, sin poder evitar juguetear con mi cabello.

-La verdad es que tengo ese recuerdo, de cuando nos cuidabas, ya sabes, cuando éramos pequeños y a veces hacías de niñero- frunce un poco el ceño.

-¿Qué recuerdo?

-Tuyo, en el sofá- río un poco, pero por su expresión, parece no gustarle que mantenga viva esa imagen- ¿Te parece feo?

-Es un poco raro que uno de tus recuerdos de infancia sea mi insomnio, ¿no crees?- de súbito, me siento un poco incómoda- Perdona, lo que quiero decir es que... en realidad... En realidad no sé qué quiero decir.

-Supongo que lo recuerdo porque era raro, es raro que duermas tan poco.- me doy cuenta de que forma he metido la pata y como la acabo de hundir un poco más en el fango, su gesto se ensombrece.

-Hay demasiadas cosas raras en mi vida- dice, mirándose la rodilla que se marca bajo la sábana, se abraza un poco la pierna que flexiona sobre el sofá, y finalmente apoya el mentón en la articulación, y mira la pantalla del televisor, donde aparecen dibujos animados, y me pregunto qué sentido tienen los dibujos a estas horas- ¿Te cuento algo realmente raro?- me recorre un ligero temblor por la espina dorsal, él identifica que sigo teniendo frío, así que pasa los dos brazos a mi alrededor, envolviéndome aun mejor con la sábana.

-Vale...- digo, con temor.

-¿Sabes que cuando tus padres eran jóvenes no habían televisores en la mayoría de las casas, no?- afirmo con la cabeza.

-Eran proyectores- Finnick asiente.

-La calidad de imagen era algo pésima, comparada con las pantallas que tenemos ahora, pero eso no importaba mucho, al fin y al cabo se utilizaba para las retransmisiones obligadas.- asiento- El proyector de mayor calidad se encontraba en las plazas, para retransmitir Los Juegos.

-Lo sé...- Finnick me mira fijamente, valora si continuar hablando o no, puedo verlo en sus ojos, en sus bonitos labios entreabiertos y en su ceño tenso.

-¿Quieres saber por qué no duermo muchas horas?- me encojo de hombros.

-Sí- suspira.

-No tendríamos que haber coincidido, cuando tengo sueño me desinhibo- sonrío con un gesto teatral, simulando que eso me gusta especialmente, y logró que su expresión se relaje.

-Dímelo.

-Tengo uno de esos proyectores, lo conseguí en una subasta- asiento- No solo eso... Tengo todas las ediciones de Los Juegos del hambre- se queda en silencio, valorando mi horror- y he visto... Bueno, ya puedes suponer cuales.

Silencio, un tenebroso silencio que se extiende entre los dos. Mi incredulidad se mezcla con su temor a ser repudiado. Mi malestar se mezcla con mi instinto de protección. No puedo negar haber tenido la tentación de ver Los Juegos del hambre, pero enfrentarme con un hijo de tributos, como yo, que sí los ha visto, me estremece, porque me hace pensar que algún día yo tampoco podré resistirme.

-La verdad- prosigue Finnick- es que antes de eso ya me costaba dormir más de cuatro o cinco horas... Pero en parte creo que ya es irreversible, por haber visto Los Juegos.

Recuerdo a Finnick Odair Padre, de las fotos, de los cuadros de mi padre, de alguna imagen en televisión antes de que mi madre lo apagara con presteza. El retrato de su boda en la habitación de Annie, su expresión de felicidad con ese poso lejano de dureza, con esa herida abierta en su mirada, como su hijo, como el Finnick que tengo hoy frente a mí, marcados por personas de las que no pudieron vengarse en vida, porque su padre murió sin saber el final de la guerra, y su hijo lo vivió sin poder cobrarse el dolor sufrido. Una vez mi madre me confesó por qué mató a Coin y me explico que la venganza es la única manera en que una persona herida podía evitar acabar consigo misma. A Finnick ni siquiera le queda de quién vengarse.

La luz de las imágenes del televisor se reflejan en su rostro perfecto, en sus facciones suaves y bien dibujadas como si alguien hubiera pasado toda una vida diseñándole. No solo es hermoso, es que cada milímetro de él es un reclamo, reclama a cada porción de mi ser todo el afecto que pueda darle. Es sensual, eso es innegable, pero su poder de persuasión va más allá de esa forma felina de arrastrar los sentidos de quien se le aproxima, porque todo en él reclama algo más profundo, todo en él causa un efecto embriagador, provoca que le ames y seas capaz de darle cualquier cosa que necesite. Y entonces comprendo que Adahy tiene razón, que aunque él no se lo proponga, es sencillamente irresistible.

Busco su mano bajo la sábana y la aprieto en la mía, en su mirada fija parece por un momento haberse derramado algo, y me da la impresión de que el aire se acaba entre nosotros.

-¿Qué sentiste?- susurro, él parece intentar hablar, parece que en alguna parte de su ser él mismo chilla pero ningún sonido acude a su garganta.

Es curioso como puedo notar su angustia aunque ningún músculo de su rostro parezca moverse, o quizá es por eso, quizá es en esa artificial parálisis donde se encuentra su terror. Mi mano libre acapara su suave nuca, le atraigo hacia mi de forma totalmente automática, no puedo pensar, él quiere que le consuele y sencillamente mi cuerpo actúa bajo las órdenes del suyo. No hay nada que hacer frente a eso.

Puedo sentir su respiración en mi cuello, sus manos en mi cintura. Nos separan casi seis años, prácticamente seis años, yo tengo quince, él dentro de poco cumplirá los veintiuno. Ahora mismo podríamos decir que somos dos grandes amigos, casi como familia, casi como hermanos, abrazándonos, pero ambos sabemos que no hay ningún vínculo de sangre real entre nosotros, y que por tanto la inocencia de nuestro contacto es solo subjetiva.

-Ali- su frente está en mi hombro, por dónde la tira del camisón se ha deslizado impunemente.- Vete a la cama- sé que él no da órdenes, que no le gusta actuar como una especie de familiar aguafiestas que le dice a "los niños" lo que tienen que hacer, en esta ocasión, su voz tampoco es imperativa, es más como una advertencia.

-No puedo dejarte así, no estás bien- se despega de mi como si una fuerza superior a él luchara por impedirlo.

-En estos momentos no estoy demasiado en condiciones de pensar- me dice, y me cercioro de que ahora no tengo frío, muy al contrario, su cuerpo es como un radiador y siento cierto bochorno.

-Yo pensaré por los dos- le digo, obligándome a dedicarle una sonrisa confiada.

-En ese caso es necesaria tu primera idea- susurra, y trato de no pensar en lo aparentemente escasa que es la distancia entre nuestros rostros.

-De acuerdo- titubeo, resistiendo a su enorme atracción, pues todo el mundo sabe qué caracteriza Odair, cual es la solución a su dolor, y yo no quiero ser un mero analgésico.

Paso un brazo por encima de sus hombros y le oriento hacia mis piernas, él recuesta su cabeza en ellas y yo le arropo con la sábana, entonces creo que he fallado en mis propósitos cuando él se retira la blusa del pijama, pero veo que me equivoco cuando resulta que me la ofrece solo porque yo le he cedido la sábana.

Me pongo su blusa, que huele dulcemente a él, y a su perfume, a partes iguales.

-Ali, una última cosa...- musita- No te duermas, si me durmiera yo, tú ve a tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, tranquilo, no me dormiré- le acaricio, centrándome en las imágenes de los dibujos infantiles de la pantalla. Aunque quisiera, no podría dormirme, el corazón me late muy deprisa y tardará bastante en retomar su ritmo normal.

Los pensamientos se me agolpan en la cabeza a una velocidad espantosa, y solo puedo acallarlos cuando le miro a él. Su gesto relajado, su mano sobre mi rodilla, junto a su boca, su cuerpo ligeramente encogido... Tan hermoso, tan frágil.

Cuando creo que se ha dormido profundamente me levanto con cuidado, apoyo su cabeza en un cojín, y para mi asombro no da señas de salir de su profundo sueño. Su respiración es honda, y ligeramente ronca, así que no dudo, está completamente dormido.

De cuclillas frente a él, le observo, y sé que he dicho que pensaría por los dos, pero ahora mismo solo necesito pensar por mí misma, puesto que él solo duerme, con suerte, sueña algo alegre y lejano. Me acerco a su boca, y cierro los ojos, notando su respiración en mis labios, mezclándose con la mía y entrando en mis pulmones. Su aire, el aire que ha acariciado sus pulmones, ahora forma parte de mi propio aire, y siento como se desplaza por mi garganta hasta entrar en mí. Es una idea extraña, pero me hace sentir algo nuevo, algo a lo que sería incapaz de ponerle un adjetivo.

.

Al día siguiente me despierto habiendo perdido totalmente el sentido del tiempo. Miro a mi alrededor, y no veo a Dandy. Alguien ha bajado la persiana lo suficiente para que entre la luz pero no me ciegue. Miro el reloj pero solo cuando lo observo por tercera vez soy capaz de entender que son las once. Me estiro, me rasco los ojos, y cuando me dispongo a salir de la cama se abre un poco la puerta y asoma mi hermano.

-Qué- le digo bruscamente, él me sonríe y me señala.

-Si no fuera porque sé que no pasó nada, te preguntaría qué pasó anoche- resoplo.

-Dandy, por favor, es demasiado temprano para tus rompecabezas- él arquea ligeramente las cejas.

-En primer lugar no es temprano, y en segundo lugar llevas parte del pijama de Finnick- hace una pausa con el único objetivo de resultar irritante- Lo cual quiere decir que te levantaste por la noche en camisón, él estaría como de costumbre tirado en el sofá y pasasteis la madru...

-Venga cállate, detective Mellark- le regaño, tirándole un cojín que rebota justo a su lado en la pared.

-No, la puntería tampoco te tocó en la herencia. Lástima.- suelto un bufido y le empujo la cara fuera de la habitación y cierro la puerta. -Venga, no estés una hora peinándote que te estamos esperando- suelta al otro lado de la puerta, y yo me tiro en la cama boca-arriba, ignorándole.

.

Abajo me encuentro con Annie sirviéndome una taza de leche con cacao y cereales, me siento en la silla que me ofrece y siento sus manos recogiéndome el pelo tras la espalda brevemente, después desaparece su tacto y ella. Dandelion me acosa con la mirada y una sonrisita de suficiencia. Al parecer en la cocina solo estamos él y yo.

-Qué interesante es tu vida- comenta.

-¡Oh por favor!- exclamo, exasperada- ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Por qué no coges el libro de matemáticas y te pones a resolver todos los ejercicios?- por toda respuesta me enseña su reloj.

-¿Porque son las doce y eso toca a las siete y media?- sumerjo la cuchara en la leche con tanto ímpetu que me salpico la cara.

-¿Y qué toca a las doce?- sonríe con malicia.

-Es mi hora libre.

Por fortuna Finnick entra en la cocina, me saluda con un _buenos días _de lo más normal, y para mi sorpresa yo también le contesto con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Nos anuncia que la barca está preparada en el muelle, y eso es suficiente aliciente para terminar mi desayuno.

Fuera hace un sol espléndido, caminamos hasta el muelle, seguidos por Luna. Finnick nos ayuda uno a uno a subir, la pequeña barca se tambalea cada vez que uno de nosotros cae en ella. Annie parece intranquila, de hecho, cuando zarpamos, parece arrepentirse de subir, y al hacer memoria me doy cuenta de que en contadas ocasiones ha ido con nosotros. Se quedaba con Johanna abajo, y yo interpretaba, erróneamente, que lo hacía por el trauma de Johanna con el agua.

Dandelion y yo intercambiamos miradas cuando observamos como Annie tiembla, y como Finnick la abraza. Él la dice algo que no puedo escuchar, Annie asiente, y al final puedo oír claramente un "por él" de la boca de Finnick.

Finnick se dirige al mando de la barca, pero se para un momento a mi lado, susurrándome algo al oído.

-Ayúdame con ella- y me mira, buscando mi aprobación.

-¿Qué hago?- susurro en respuesta.

-Lo que haces todo el tiempo- me sonríe, no sé qué es lo que hago todo el tiempo, y por tanto no me queda más remedio que hacer precisamente eso.

.

Ir en la barca es maravilloso, todo lo que nos rodea es agua y animales marinos. Finnick la para en varias ocasiones y a veces tenemos suerte y se acercan tortugas, y enormes peces. Dandelion está tan entusiasmado que parece que va a desmayarse cuando, de lejos, ve una especie de delfín blanco. Finnick se sitúa tras él y le coloca unos prismáticos, girando las lentes hasta tomar la graduación para Dandy.

-No es un delfín, ¿ves?- comenta Finnick, y me dirige una mirada rápida y alegre.

-¡Wow!- exclama Dandelion- Impresionante, es una beluga. Alisma, mira- me hace un gesto con la mano, miro a Annie, que asiente con la cabeza y me dirijo a ellos.

Dandelion pasa la correa de los prismáticos por mi cuello, Finnick se sitúa a mi espalda y se inclina, flanqueandome con los brazos.

-Dime cuando veas bien- gira un poquito las lentes y yo agito mi mano como señal de que la graduación es buena. Y entonces veo aquel animal, como un trozo de hielo flotando a la deriva, y quedo totalmente eclipsada.

-¿Siempre ves esto cuando sales en barca, Finnick?- inquiere Dandelion, impactado.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía en barca...- murmura él- De todos modos no se dejan ver mucho, es nuestro día de suerte- me giro, y pongo los prismáticos en su cuello.

-Entonces mira tu también- él niega.

-No, dáselos a Dandy, ya miraré más tarde.

-Venga póntelos, yo ya la he visto- Finnick duda, y al final se los pone, le siento a mi espalda, su mentón rozándome el pelo mientras su mirada asciende y localiza al animal.

-Qué preciosidad...- murmura, levemente inclinado hacia delante, una de sus manos me roza la cintura al agarrarse a la madera de la barca. Retira los prismáticos para llamar a Annie. Dandelion se apresura a tomarla de la mano y llegar hasta nosotros.

Se nos une Annie y los cuatro nos turnamos para ver a la beluga hasta que, finalmente, esta desaparece en el horizonte.

.

Comemos en la barca, dormitamos en nuestras tumbonas, y Dandelion entra en una especie de fiebre creadora y llena su bloc de dibujo de bocetos del animal, del mar, del horizonte, y de Luna, que parece marearse un poco. Estoy medio dormida cuando Finnick me encasqueta una gorra en la cabeza y obliga a mi hermano a ponerse otra, y nos da una botella de agua fresca a cada uno.

No es necesario que nos diga nada, los dos bebemos, y después seguimos a lo nuestro. Finnick no duerme, mira las nubes, mientras yo caigo en la inconsciencia tratando de adivinar si está escribiendo una nueva historia en su cabeza.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos Finnick está orientando la barca para ver un atardecer espectacular. Los cuatro, cada uno en nuestra tumbona, enmudecemos al observarlo. Puedo notar como Dandelion toma una foto mental para reproducirlo después en un lienzo, Annie parece tener los ojos anegados en lágrimas, Finnick está junto a ella, con un brazo sobre sus hombros. No sé por qué lo hago, ni cómo parece que ambos hemos alcanzado esta sincronía, pero un instante de segundo antes del ocaso, nuestras miradas confluyen, y es como si en el punto en que el mar verde y el cielo azul se tocaran, nos hubiéramos tocado nosotros.

.

Cada día es tan fabuloso como el anterior. Finnick nos lleva a playas minúsculas y recónditas, donde Dandelion y yo nos bañamos bajo su atenta mirada. A veces se relaja y se baña con nosotros, y otras simplemente se sienta en su toalla. Por las tardes hacemos los deberes y él repasa sus libros de la Estudios Especializados. Así avanzan los días, y algunas noches bajo al salón para ver si está trasnochando, me asomo con disimulo, como por accidente, pero no le encuentro allí.

Pasan dos semanas, y miro el calendario sin querer que pase el resto. Mis padres llegan antes de la fecha acordada, mi madre parece especialmente desesperada por comprobar nuestra integridad física. Me doy cuenta de que, aunque estoy muy bien con los Odair, necesito a mis padres.

Dandelion le enseña a papá todos sus dibujos y su primera pintura de aquel verano, y se inician los días en la playa en los que esbozan juntos. Finnick nos lleva a lugares cada vez más apartados y desiertos, donde nadie reconozca a mis padres y podamos estar tranquilos. Mamá sufre tres noches consecutivas de pesadillas, y Annie parece más terapéutica esas noches que mi propio padre. Dandelion, como de costumbre, permanece muy callado todos esos días, hasta que uno de ellos Finnick habla con mi padre y se van solos en la barca, y Dandy vuelve renovado.

La cuarta y última semana no dejo de mirar mañana y noche la medalla de atletismo de Adahy, que lleva varios días sin llamarme, y me pregunto qué hará. No sé qué es lo que me ha puesto triste, qué es lo que ha hecho que la perfección de mi verano caiga como el ocaso, pero cuando la tarde del martes aparecen él y su numerosa familia, salgo corriendo y me arrojo a sus brazos.

.

Los Hawthorne ampliaron hace un par de años la antigua casa de Johanna, y ahora caben todos allí, aunque notablemente apretados.

Adahy parece más sereno, en las vacaciones se ha reconciliado con su padre, y de hecho está más cariñoso y paciente con sus hermanos que nunca, teniendo en cuenta que se caracteriza por tener un carácter muy fuerte y demasiado ego, no se le puede pedir mucho.

Intento escaparme con él, fallidamente, y reconozco la imposibilidad de encontrar intimidad, porque formamos un enorme y ruidoso grupo las tres familias, y porque mis padres están obsesionados con la seguridad de Dandelion y mía. Al final, es mi propio padre quien convence a mi madre para que me deje ir con Adahy a solas, al parecer mi madre no sabe el tipo de relación que tenemos Ada y yo, así que mi padre debe explicárselo en algún momento, porque cuando ella me da permiso, su semblante ha cambiado.

.

Adahy y yo caminamos al rincón más lejano de la playa más cercana a casa, (una de las condiciones de mi madre para que saliera sin vigilancia), tras unas rocas enormes hay una pequeña porción de arena fina como la sal. A penas estamos ocultos tras las rocas, él me agarra de la cintura, me estrecha contra su cuerpo, e invade mi boca con una pasión desconocida.

Sus manos se deslizan en sentido ascendente por encima de mi vestido, hasta alcanzar la altura de mis senos y esquivarlos, perdiéndose en mi espalda, y de allí a mi pelo. Cuando sus manos se internan en mi cabello sus dedos imprimen la fuerza justa para llevar aún más a su boca la mía, algo que parecía imposible. Me besa de una forma tan intensa, y ha dejado una estela tan potente en el lugar por donde han pasado sus manos, que me mareo.

Mis dedos agarran su camiseta, en su pecho, y yo también le beso, todo lo que el monopolio de su boca me permite. Cuando nos separamos, casi parecemos agonizar, y me sorprende, la forma en que me ha envuelto en una llamarada incandescente.

-No creo que puedas imaginar la forma en que te he echado de menos- susurra, sus manos acuden a mi rostro y nuestras frentes se apoyan una contra otra. Guardo silencio porque no sé qué decirle, él cierra los ojos, aunque mi respiración se relaja, la suya sigue siendo errática, y entiendo que su combustión va más allá de nuestros besos, está en su propia mente.- ¿Quieres nadar?- abre los ojos a penas unos milímetros, descubro una motitas de un gris más oscuro en el mar nebuloso de su iris, a la luz de la playa y tan próximos como estamos, sus ojos son un desierto metálico muy interesante.

-Sí, está bien- sonríe, me mira los labios, y se despega de mi como si tuviera que haberse impuesto a una fuerza misteriosa de su propio cuerpo.

Dejo caer el vestido al suelo, y por tanto me quedo en bikini, él me mira durante unos segundos, y después hace lo propio, quedándose en bañador. Los dos nos sumergimos en el agua, jugando en la orilla, salpicándonos, peleándonos de forma que nuestros cuerpos se rozan, presionan y acarician una y otra vez, embriagadoramente. Llevamos saliendo muy poco tiempo, pero despierta en mí sensaciones que sé a dónde van a llevarnos, y me da cierto temor porque eso equivale alcanzar un punto de formalidad en la relación que me inquieta.

De pie, sumergidos hasta la cintura, la tela de nuestros bañadores se adhiere, él me acaricia la parte baja de la espalda, mientras el sol se pone en el horizonte. Sus dedos provocan una presión estimulante, y la forma en que me besa la garganta, los hombros y el oído, me hacen pesar que busca este efecto en mí.

Cuando para siento una extraña sed insaciable recorrerme, entonces me toma la mano, y su mirada, piel y cabello, oscurecidos en el contraste con la puesta de sol, le dan un toque extraño, como si se revelara una parte de él desconocida.

Dejo que me guíe hasta nuestras toallas, cojo de mi bolsa una blusa vieja que era de mi padre, que me gusta ponerme cuando cae el sol y la brisa es más fuerte y fresca. Él se sienta en su toalla, con las piernas abiertas, y me invita a ocupar el hueco entre ellas, recostándome en su pecho. Me relajo allí mientras él rodea mis hombros con su brazo, y me besa, esta vez de forma lenta, pero tan abrasadora y profunda como en los besos anteriores. Doy un respingo cuando noto sus dedos en mi abdomen, no los mueve, solo están allí, pero me inquieta porque deseo que se muevan. Nuestro beso se ralentiza hasta que desaparece, y solo nos miramos.

Le conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, y aunque no conocía esa mirada en este contexto, sé qué quiere decir, se traduce en un "avísame cuando tenga que parar", ese era nuestro código secreto cuando hacíamos travesuras de niños, más bien cuando él hacía travesuras que me hacían reír.

Sé que quiere decir esa mirada, pero no le pido que se detenga, y sus dedos descienden, pasan sobre mi ombligo, por la zona baja de mi vientre y alcanzan mi bañador frío, avanzando sobre él, marcando un punto de calor que alimenta mi propia calidez interior. Suspiro, me encojo un poco, y siento cierto rubor en mis mejillas. De repente me pregunto si realmente estamos solos, miro a mi alrededor, un poco alarmada.

-Tranquila, estamos solos, estoy seguro- susurra Adahy, y su voz profunda me ruboriza aún más.

Por un momento me planteo preguntarle qué va a hacer, pero es tan evidente que resulta estúpido formular la pregunta. Sus dedos siguen allí, y yo sigo sintiendo que me falta el aire y que algo salvaje me nubla la razón, y no estoy acostumbrada a perder el hilo de mis pensamientos. Y entonces, cuando su tacto se desplaza de nuevo a mi vientre, y amenaza con ignorar la presencia del bikini, suena mi móvil, y ciertamente no sé si es por suerte o por desgracia, y con el tono de llamada una pregunta me golpea la mente, y empiezo a notar como me enfado, como una extraña rabia se apodera de mí.

Su mano abandona mi cuerpo, quizá asustado por mi mirada, o quizá porque piensa que cogeré la llamada, debe ser mi madre, pero no atiendo el móvil, porque lo que siento me nubla la razón más que el deseo.

-¿Has hecho esto con alguien antes?- Adahy arquea las cejas.

-¿El qué?- me sonrojo.

-Ya sabes...

-Soy virgen- dice él, precipitadamente.

-Me refiero a _esto_- mi mano le golpea el hombro, y no dejo de sorprenderme a mi misma, y entonces lo recuerdo, antes de ser novios, cuando solo éramos grandes amigos, como hermanos. Cuando no me importaba de esta forma, recuerdo que tenía amigas _especiales_ en el colegio, amigas que le dedicaban sonrisistas a las que yo no daba significado, no se lo daba porque era más niña que todas ellas. Qué estúpida, era demasiado infantil como para darme cuenta.

-Yo...- balbucea él -¿Te preguntas si he _jugado _con alguna chica antes?- me levanto endiablada.

-¡Hablemos claro!- exclamo, horrorizada por mis propios gritos. El móvil no deja de sonar, finalmente lo cojo y también grito a mi madre, diciéndola que ya sé qué hora es, aunque en realidad no tengo ni idea- ¿Desde cuando sabes cómo _jugar_?

-Ali, ¿estás celosa?- una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su cara, como si le hiciera feliz mi rabia. Se dirige hasta mí, y me intenta abrazar, con ese gesto de suficiencia que me violenta.

-¡No me toques!- grito de nuevo, cogiendo mis cosas del suelo y alejándome todo lo posible de él.

Ando precipitadamente saliendo de aquella cala, y pasando las rocas, en la playa más amplia tampoco hay nadie.

-Nunca he llegado a _hacerlo _con ninguna chica, quiero que sea contigo, de verdad- dice él, persiguiéndome.

-Pero has hecho _otras cosas_- Adahy bufa.

-Oye ya no tenemos diez años- siento una lágrima ardiente caer por mi mejilla.- ¿Por qué te pones así? No te entiendo, nunca me hiciste ningún caso, decías que era tu "otro hermano", a veces pensaba que nunca me verías como un chico...- su voz empieza a ser suplicante, angustiosa- Ali, para, por favor, hablemos ¿cómo quieres que te mire estos días si dejamos esto así?- me toca el hombro y me paro.

-Di lo que tengas que decir, mi madre me está esperando y seguro que está enfadada.

-En primer lugar deja de llorar- musita.

-En primer lugar no me des órdenes- abre la boca como si fuera a decir algo y se le hubiera olvidado.

-No pretendía darte una orden... - se disculpa -Oye Ali... yo... no sé por qué te pones así conmigo, Finnick se ha debido acostar con todo el Distrito cuatro y la mitad del doce y no parece que le repudies...

Aquello me resulta el colmo. Una especie de ola hirviendo sube por mi estómago hasta mi pecho, me arrasa el rostro en un rubor letal, y entonces mi histerismo alcanza cuotas insospechadas.

-¡Salgo contigo, no con Finnick!- grito con todas mis fuerzas, y entonces me doy la vuelta, para ir a casa y olvidarme de todo.

Me restriego con fuerza los ojos porque no veo nada, y al hacerlo distingo dos siluetas frente a mi, una es casi de mi estatura, y la otra notablemente más alta, cuando veo quienes son solo quiero morirme.

Mi hermano y Finnick me miran de hito en hito.


	25. Los Juegos del Hambre

**Capítulo 4**

_Los Juegos del Hambre_

(_POV Finnick Jr_)

Que Alisma tenga algún tipo de relación sentimental con Adahy no me sorprende, que esté en este estado de angustia sí. Es una chica muy tranquila, o eso creía, quizá muy sensible, pero no histérica. Veo como se pone roja por momentos y me quedo plantado cruelmente sin saber qué hacer, ella también parece congelada en el tiempo, mientras que el mayor de los Hawthorne me dirige una mirada envenenada que no creo merecer. Lo cierto es que ese chico me detesta, pero la verdad es que no sé qué le hecho exactamente, y aunque lo puedo suponer, prefiero no planteármelo. Adahy deja de mirarme para ablandar su expresión en dirección a Alisma.

-Vamos a pasear y hablar- le dice, tendiéndole la mano, pero ella se aparta como si él estuviera cargado de electricidad. Entonces consigo dar un paso al frente.

-No- digo tajante -No puede ser, sus padres nos han pedido que viniéramos a recogeros; a ti ya te han llamado varias veces- sus ojos vuelven a insultarme con la mirada, se acerca a mí y me doy cuenta de que realmente no tiene aspecto de dieciséis años, es alto y corpulento como Gale, y aparenta la mayoría de edad.

-A mi no me regañas- gruñe, Alisma le grita algo que no alcanzo a entender.

-Mi intención no es regañarte, pero tienes que irte a casa- mis esfuerzos porque mi tono sea el de una sugerencia son vanos.

-Me voy porque quiero- sisea -Hace tiempo que mis padres no me controlan como si siguiera llevando un chupete.

-Qué infantil eres- le dice Alisma.

-Yo no soy el que va lleno de mocos- comenta él con acritud, y al instante pone gesto de arrepentimiento y vuelve a dirigirse a ella, que le rechaza. Lo cierto es que la situación es casi cómica, como cualquier discusión entre adolescentes, aunque para ellos aparenta ser una auténtico drama.

Cuando Alisma se acerca a mí su hermano le da un pañuelo sin decir una palabra. Adahy todavía nos mira con rencor, hasta que se da la vuelta pesadamente y emprende el camino a la casa de verano de sus padres, que está junto a la mía. Dejamos que se marche, con la intención de que Alisma pueda calmarse lejos de él.

-¿Voy a casa y digo que vienes más tarde?- inquiere Dandelion con bondad.

-¿Con cuál excusa?- contesta Alisma, él se encoge de hombros.

-Pues que te has enfadado un poco.

-¿Eres idiota?- le increpa ella.

Lo que menos quiero es tener que mediar entre ellos, así que me limito a llamar a Peeta y decirle que tardaremos un poco en llegar, él no pregunta nada, lo cual es un consuelo. Acompañamos a Dandelion, que jura y perjura no decir ni una palabra aunque le torturen, y nos quedamos a solas a escasa distancia de la casa. Le propongo dar una vuelta a la manzana y ella acepta.

Camino con las manos en los bolsillos sin decir nada. En un rincón de mi campo de visión entra su rostro ,y con él, su turbación. Un malestar empieza a invadirme al cerciorarme, una vez más, de que solo tiene quince años, y de que aquella noche en que le conté que había visto Los Juegos, el estrés volvió a llevarme a mi ya conocida costumbre, aunque no sabía que podía llegar hasta tales extremos. Nunca había pensado así en ella, y aquella noche, con el sueño acumulado y la angustia, realmente no la vi a ella, porque de ser así no hubiera podido estar al filo de lo que estuve. Tengo que creer que no soy así, que no estoy peor de lo que pensaba.

Y sin darme cuenta me he llevado una mano al cabello y suspiro, llamando su atención sin haber tenido esa intención.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta con inocencia, y resulta una ironía que sea ella quien me lo pregunte a mí- Me da un poco de vergüenza la situación...

-Estoy bien, estaba pensando en otra cosa

-Ah...- musita, arrastrando un poco los pies.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que salís?- pregunto, y al momento me retracto- Si no quieres hablar de ello...

-Está bien- accede- Desde mi cumpleaños.

-Eso es poco tiempo ¿no?- digo sin pensar, ella se encoge de hombros.

-Supongo- pone un gesto extraño y se abraza el cuerpo sobre la camiseta grande y gris que lleva puesta, pegada al traje de baño. -Es poco tiempo pero hay cosas que van demasiado deprisa. Y de todos modos está obsesionado.

-¿Con qué?- me mira brevemente y deja caer una especie de risa cansada.

-Ya me oíste.

-Sí, pero no sé cómo interpretar eso ¿está celoso de mí?- yo también me río de forma parecida.

-Algo así.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido- nos miramos brevemente, y me fuerzo por volver la vista a mis pasos.

-Ya...

-Me ve realmente perverso- intento bromear, pero me doy cuenta de que es posible que lo sea. De nuevo, la noche en el sofá me golpea la memoria.- Eso me recuerda que te debo una disculpa.- Ella frunce el ceño, y veo que ya no tiene los ojos irritados. -Por lo de la otra noche, nunca me había pasado, no te veo así, y quería que lo supieras.

-Claro, no me molestó. Imagino que para ti soy una niña- siento que me acaloro un poco, que de alguna manera he cometido un error, pero cualquier cosa que diga para salir del atolladero podría suponer un error más grave, así es que callo. Para mi sorpresa frena sus pasos y me dirige una sonrisa amable, aunque juraría que sus espesas pestañas se rozan un poco en las puntas, nublando el azul brillante de sus ojos- No siempre tendré quince años.

Sin más, se da la vuelta, pone rumbo a casa y a los dos segundos retoma el encanto familiar que tan bien conozco.

.

Resulta incómodo para todos la tensión que hay entre ellos dos. Si se hablan es solo para dedicarse lanzas dialécticas de todo tipo, y resulta sorprendente porque nunca antes habían tenido esa actitud. De todos nosotros, al único que parece divertirle la situación es a Gale, cosa que a su hijo no le parece gracioso.

La última semana de vacaciones ya no tengo necesidad de mirar fijamente a Alisma ni a Dandelion, sin embargo, me encuentro observándoles como si se hubiera instalado en mí ese instinto. Especialmente en lo que respecta a Alisma. Sus padres hacen las veces de vigilantes, de hecho Katniss hace ademanes de salir disparada a la mínima que uno de sus hijos es poco visible tras una ola.

Adahy tiene amigos en todas partes, así que en lugar de estar en la playa, con nosotros, se va con sus colegas de verano, y Alisma, que no es tan amistosa en este Distrito como él, se queda prácticamente sola con su hermano, con expresión afligida a ratos, y relajada en otros. Si no fuera por nuestra diferencia de edad, podría pasar todo el tiempo con ella, pero desde que sentí aquella atracción tan peligrosa es como si cualquier familiar pudiera detectar en mí la sombra del deseo. No puedo soportar la idea, por ejemplo, de que Peeta interpretara que mis impulsos no son refrenables ni siquiera hacia su hija, y aunque creo que no ocurriría nada de esto, me mantengo al margen, amargamente.

No me queda otra que armarme con mi cuaderno y continuar con los esbozos de la _historia de mis padres_, una historia muy difícil de estructurar dada la poca colaboración de mi madre y lo sensacionalista de toda la información que circula sobre ellos. Tras una hora consigo concentrarme y avanzar en mi crónica de Los Juegos del hambre, el romance de mis padres como hilo, y la guerra como final. A veces pienso que tengo un espíritu masoquista para escribir esto, pero lo cierto es que nunca he amado de la forma en que creo que se amaron mis padres, de la forma en que me parece que se aman los adultos de mi "familia", por lo que me pregunto si será que en situaciones críticas es cuando verdaderamente se ama.

Escribo febrilmente ideas dispares, cosas que en realidad no sé si me invento. Todos se van marchando, Peeta me saca del ensimismamiento para avisarme de su marcha, y yo decido quedarme un rato más.

Cuando pienso que estoy solo escucho una melodía, parece muy lejana, y sin letra, pero cuando afino el oído la logro localizar y compruebo que consta de palabras. Proviene de una figura blanca, a penas afectada por el sol del verano, ataviada con un vestido también perlado, que contrasta con un pelo larguísimo y oscuro como una noche cerrada; sus pestañas son tan largas y negras que, a pesar de estar varios metros frente a mi, se pueden distinguir en el perfil de su rostro delgado. De alguna forma la inocencia de su canto parece marcarse en lo rosado de sus labios, que evocan una sonrisa pacífica, aunque no sonría. Aquella figura, es de una belleza tan sencilla que llega a los ojos de forma sutil. Es como si uno hubiera asumido su encanto para un buen día volver a encontrarlo por sorpresa. Sería terrible que me mirara, porque no tengo poder sobre mí en este momento.

Como si supiera de mi debilidad, efectivamente, el horizonte queda reducido a sus ojos, que borbotan esa luminosidad azul. Se levanta en otro tiempo, se mueve hacia mi desde otro mundo y llega a mi lado como de otra especie.

-Fin- sonríe, y se abraza las rodillas sentándose junto a mí-¿Molesto?- demasiados segundos para responder una pregunta tan sencilla.

-No- demasiados segundos para pronunciar una sílaba.

-Quería saber si me puedes leer algo- estoy a punto de decir que realmente no puedo, pero consigo mirar mi cuaderno y encontrarle sentido a todas esas letras juntas que se supone que forman palabras.

.

Que acabe el mes de julio no significa que tenga que despedirme de los Mellark para el resto del verano, pero de todos modos me apena. Habitualmente mi madre pasa una temporada con Johanna, temporada que me servía para estar solo, para viajar, y para evadirme por lo general. Este año, mi intención de cambiar en algo mis costumbres flaquea, así que cuando llama una de mis compañeras de clase, que sabe bien cuando me quedo solo, declino y acepto salir con ella.

El último día del mes Alisma se ha marchado con sus padres a la ciudad para comprarle lo necesario para el nuevo curso. Mi madre se encuentra con los Hawthorne, así que mi única compañía es Dandelion, que adelanta tareas en el salón mientras escucha música, con su mascota a los pies. La casa se me hace bastante grande, aunque es pequeña. La ya conocida inquietud que suele hacerse conmigo cuando me quedo solo vuelve sin ninguna piedad. Sin vacilar, pongo el proyector y en él algunos vídeos de mi padre, son vídeos dónde él no es protagonista. Una convención, una gala, o cualquier evento donde él hiciera de acompañante me sirve. No he dormido nada así que mientras le busco en cada plano me invade un intenso sopor. Mis sueños empiezan y acaban con él, somos tan similares que es como si fuéramos gemelos, y no consigo imaginarle con mucha más edad que yo, porque murió muy joven.

Cuando abro los ojos todo pasa muy rápido. Lo primero que veo son las imágenes del baño de sangre en la Cornucopia, seguido de una recopilación de muertes de tributos pasadas a toda velocidad como una especie de spot sangriento. Mencionan a los dos únicos finalistas: Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, del Distrito 12, "Los amantes trágicos" grita el comentarista, y se proyecta una imagen de un tumulto de personas que prorrumpe en vítores. Es evidente que no son los juegos de mis padres, son los últimos Juegos del hambre de la historia, antes del Vasallaje, por tanto, son Los Juegos del Hambre de los "tíos". Tardo en reaccionar, porque no sé como puede estar en el proyector un vídeo que no he puesto. Cuando mi mirada desciende y veo a Dandelion sentado en el suelo con los ojos como platos, le tapo la cara con tanto ímpetu que golpeo por accidente su cabeza contra el mueble.

Creo que en mi vida he gritado como hoy.

Apago el proyector y le regaño, le regaño con más miedo que rabia, mejor dicho, con ninguna rabia. Él no me mira, ni siquiera parece capaz de moverse. Le sacudo de los hombros y continúo gritándole, pero no me escucha. En ese instante escucho el timbre de la puerta y mi mundo estalla, ¿qué voy a decirle a sus padres? La verdad, por supuesto, aunque no tengo perdón, y es preciso que asuma esto rápidamente.

-Por favor Dandelion, háblame, si no me hablas tendré que contarlo todo ahora mismo- me parece extremadamente ruin amenazarle, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa, sin embargo, él sigue sin reaccionar.

Bajo con tanta urgencia los escalones que estoy a punto de tropezarme. Cuando abro la puerta, tembloroso, me encuentro frente a alguien que no esperaba. Adahy me mira con esa expresión que guarda para mí, mezcla de desprecio y odio.

-¿Puedo ver a Alisma?- balbuceo que no está-¿Por qué pones esa cara? Oye si estás con alguna a mi me da lo mismo...- se ríe.

-No está, adiós- intento cerrar la puerta pero la bloquea sin dificultad con el pie.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- le empujo, él me empuja a mí y acaba entrando -No me pongas las manos encima- gruñe, y suelta una palabrota.

-No me compliques las cosas- una mezcla de súplica y amenaza sale de mi garganta, él sonríe con cierta malicia y se asoma al salón. Siento tentaciones de agarrarle y echarle fuera de una vez, pero me reprimo. Escudriña el salón y después vuelve a mirarme con gesto burlesco.

-¿Dónde está el empollón? ¿se te ha caído por la terraza o qué?- ríe, pero al instante se queda muy serio y vuelve a soltar otra palabrota -Me dices qué ha pasado o llamo a sus padres ahora mismo- me amenaza, sacando el teléfono móvil y poniéndomelo en las narices. Mi tentación de golpearlo se incrementa.

-He tenido un accidente, está en mi habitación- me da un manotazo en el pecho y me aparta de la escalera, sube allí, y encuentra a Dandelion en el mismo estado deplorable que le deje.

Un sudor frío me recorre todo el cuerpo, intento por todos los medios controlar los temblores mientras él me amonesta con la mirada al examinar el proyector y los vídeos.

-¿Qué es esto Odair?- me mira con asco -Estás fatal. Imagino que este ha visto todo el programa, claro- y entonces le suelta un cachete, demasiado fuerte para mi gusto, en el rostro, y empieza a pellizcarle hasta hacerle daño.

-No le pegues- interfiero.

-Es para que respire, idiota. Mi hermana aguanta la respiración cada vez que se enfada.- observo que efectivamente Dandelion empieza a respirar abruptamente- Cómo se nota que no sabes nada de niños.- Dandy pestañea y sale corriendo al lavabo, intento ir tras él pero Adahy se interpone.- Por lo menos déjale vomitar tranquilo.

Me siento en la cama y me echo las manos a la cabeza, Ada empieza a guardar los vídeos y el proyector en el armario de cualquier manera.

-No se puede tener estas cosas cuando hay críos- murmura -En serio, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Es un niño, va de cerebritos pero ¿qué tiene, once, doce años?

-Tienes razón- le digo, con tal de que se calle.

-Tienen un olfato especial para lo prohibido...- comenta, en una frase que seguramente ha calcado de su padre. Me parece que su tono se ha ablandado un poco, pero tratándose de él no me puedo fiar -Oye, no me caes bien, pero no se lo diré a nadie. No le des muchas vueltas, Dandy mete las narices en todo, lo hubiera encontrado él solo con el tiempo.

-Gracias- musito.

-No hay de qué. Dile a Alisma que necesito hablar con ella- se dirige a la puerta, se asoma por el pasillo y se vuelve a girar hacia mí, hablando un poco más bajo- Y un consejo, no seas blando con él, está muy mimado. Tanto Alisma como él son dos llorones- hace una pausa- Eso no se lo digas a ella, Odair, o no tienes donde esconderte.- y por fin, se larga.

.

Cuando salgo fuera de la habitación Dandelion está sentado en el pasillo, la cachorrita que le sigue a todas partes tiene una expresión muy similar a la suya. Nos miramos, intento poner expresión dura, pero no sé si lo consigo, en todo caso esquiva mi mirada y murmura una disculpa. Me siento a su lado, miro el reloj y veo que son las seis de la tarde por lo que temo la llegada de su familia en cualquier momento. Adahy tiene razón, no tengo ni idea de cómo tratar con niños, para empezar, es posible que yo también haya caído en el engaño de la madurez de Dandelion.

De repente, al mirarle, me doy cuenta de que realmente no es más que un crío, un niño que no sabía qué era más terrible si su imaginación o la realidad. Veo sus ojos grandes casi enterrados por sus pestañas, su nariz pequeña bajo ellos, y su boca formando un casi imperceptible puchero, y me siento peor por momentos. Es posible que sea un niño sobre-protegido, pero le he visto crecer y no podría castigarle con mis reproches.

Así que después de observarle, de pie, en medio del pasillo, acabo sentándome a su lado y haciéndole compañía en silencio, hasta que suena el timbre de la puerta, y una algarabía de bolsas entra en la casa, conducidas por Katniss, Peeta y Alisma. Les recibo con toda la normalidad que puedo, Dandelion está pálido y callado, les saluda intentando torpemente disimular su aflicción.

No tarda en fugarse a la habitación con sus libros, dejando tras de sí una estela de leve extrañeza. Puedo observar como su familia está acostumbrada a sus rarezas y continúan con cierta normalidad, aunque como cabía esperar eso no quiere decir que no sigan cada uno de sus pasos.

-¿Qué tal se ha portado?- me pregunta Peeta, y juraría que su mirada va más allá de sus palabras.

-¿Dandelion?- mascullo, con un nudo en la garganta- Bien, ha estado tranquilo, ya sabes.

-¿Ha visto algo en televisión? ¿o ha leído algún periódico?- me ruborizo.

-No- digo, considerando aquello una mentira a medias.

-Entonces estará apagado porque nos tenemos que ir- comenta él, amablemente.

-Supongo, si queréis se puede quedar más tiempo- murmuro, aunque al momento me doy cuenta de que en realidad no soy bueno para él. Peeta me sonríe, se acerca a mí y me estrecha con un brazo.

-No quiero molestarte más.

-Todo lo contrario, cuando estoy con ellos... No pienso demasiado- confieso.

-Hablaré con Katniss, no lleva muy bien estar lejos de él, bueno, yo tampoco.- suspira- Lo cierto es que han sido dos semanas bastante duras, es la primera vez que estamos sin ellos- murmura.

-Te entiendo perfectamente- comento.

-Lo sé- me sonríe, la mano que se mantiene en mi hombro ejerce una breve presión, me mira con tanta confianza que empiezo a sentir remordimientos.

-Peeta, yo...

-Antes de que digas nada, quería recordarte algo- me interrumpe, y su mano libre me agarra el otro hombro, en el silencio que se forma entre nosotros escuchamos a Katniss y Alisma en la habitación de arriba, guardando las compras en la maleta- Confío plenamente en ti, y sé que hablo por toda mi familia. No hay nada que puedas hacer, nada que puedan decir de ti, que pueda acabar con eso.

-Y si hay algo que concierne a tu familia- frunce el ceño, con severidad.

-Nada es nada, me fío totalmente de tu criterio, y quiero que tengas eso claro, porque si confiaras en ti la mitad que yo confío, creo que serías más feliz.

.

(_Pov Peeta_)

Las dos semanas que pasamos solos tenían que haber sido tranquilas, íntimas, pero en su lugar fueron una lluvia de miedos. Por el día, permanecía gran parte del tiempo inquieto, preguntándome si quizá alguien hubiera estado esperando el momento en que nuestros hijos estuvieran desprotegidos y solos, acechando, hasta el gran día en que pudieran ejecutar su venganza. Por la noche, no podía dormir, y Katniss era acosada en sueños por todo tipo de malos augurios. En esa situación, los momentos que tanto se recrearon en mi imaginación resultaron ser sencillamente imposibles.

Ahora, esta noche, con nuestros hijos a salvo bajo nuestro techo, beso su cuerpo, y lo dibujo entre mis manos, aliviado, porque todo vuelve a ser como siempre.

-Hemos tenido dos semanas perfectas para esto...- susurra Katniss, sus ojos grises se abren camino hacia a mi entre sus pestañas.

-No lo pienses- susurro sobre su ombligo, mientras desciendo trémulamente entre sus muslos y recibo con un escalofrío los sonidos que emergen de su garganta.

Como si hiciera años que no nos encontramos de esta forma, nos besamos y recorremos mutuamente nuestros cuerpos, como si celebráramos el horrible trance pasado, y diéramos la bienvenida a la única situación donde, más o menos, vivimos con alivio.

Encogidos, atenazados en un rincón de nuestra cama, concentrando todo nuestro ser en este encuentro, me muevo como si el siguiente instante fuera totalmente incierto, sintiendo la presión de sus dedos motivándome, convirtiéndome en un animal que se alimenta en ella.

Un aplastante sopor se hace con mi cuerpo tan pronto me embarga el éxtasis. Oigo las quejas de Katniss desde un lugar muy lejano, aunque ella este cerca de mí, aplastada por mi cuerpo. Me encojo en su regazo, y estoy prácticamente dormido cuando me despierta un sonido ahogado. Suena como un gemido de dolor. La primera en salir disparada de la cama es Katniss, yo salgo después y, dando tumbos por el pasillo, alcanzo el lugar donde se estrecha su cara contra la puerta del baño.

Ella grita a alguien que está dentro para que abra. Alisma sale al pasillo alertada por los gritos y me mira con confusión. Los dos alcanzamos a Katniss e intentamos serenarle. Dandelion esta dentro del baño, se escucha el agua de la cisterna caer, pero el niño no abre y Katniss golpea la puerta de tal forma que es cuestión de tiempo que la eche abajo.

Sostengo a Katniss como puedo y trato de convencer a Dandelion de que salga del baño, sin embargo él insiste en que le dejemos solo, con una voz gangosa. Le advierto que su madre no acepta esa respuesta y que le sacará de allí de todos modos, y finalmente abre.

Aparece transpirado y pálido. Katniss le agarra con desesperación, preguntándole incesantemente si está enfermo, mirándole el blanco de los ojos y agarrándole el rostro compulsivamente.

-No estoy enfermo- murmura él.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa?- el crío se encoge de hombros. La desesperación en los ojos de Katniss me parte en dos, ella y Dandelion se observan, y finalmente él le rodea el cuello con los brazos y hunde su cara en su cuello, sollozando.

Alisma y yo les observamos, Katniss de rodillas en el suelo, Dandelion atenazado a ella, y aunque no podemos entender nada, nos vamos en un acuerdo silencioso a la cocina. Preparo tila mientras Alisma se acurruca en el sillón con la mirada perdida.

Katniss y Dandelion llegan tímidamente, ambos tienen los ojos irritados, Alisma se ha quedado dormida en el sillón así que la llevo a su cuarto, y a ellos les pongo la taza humeante sobre la mesa. No sé que debo hacer, no se si debo preguntarles algo o si no hay nada que saber. Dandy remueve su vaso con la cuchara afligido, bebe el contenido caliente y finalmente se relaja sobre las rodillas de Katniss, quien le acaricia el pelo suavemente. Cuando se queda dormido ella no necesita más de una frase para explicarme lo ocurrido:

-Ha visto Los Juegos.

.

(_Pov Katniss_)

El doctor Aurelius decía que hay dos tipos de personas en el mundo, los que necesitan saber, y los que no, y que nuestro hijo Dandelion es de los primeros. Lo que significa, es que se golpeará una y otra vez con todo tipo de verdades, y será él mismo el que se arroje a ellas. No quiero sentirme culpable, pero tengo la culpa. Desde que tiene uso de razón le he partido el alma con mis miedos, con mis gritos en la noche, con mis mil advertencias, ni Peeta ni yo les hemos transmitido a nuestros hijos que el mundo sea un lugar seguro, yo menos que ninguno. Pero, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? Cuando yo muera no habrá nadie que pueda protegerles, ¿y puedo garantizarles la paz incluso cuando no esté? No puedo, y por lo tanto deben de ser fuertes en todos los sentidos, y sobrevivir. Sin darme cuenta, esta actitud inflamó no solo la curiosidad de mi hijo, también alimenté la distancia que nos separaba, pero ahora que ha visto lo que viví, ya no está molesto conmigo. Prefiero que me compadezca, a que me odie.

A Peeta le resulta insoportable la idea de que nuestro hijo haya visto Los Juegos, pero en realidad, Dandelion ha sido capaz de observar en ellos lo que la gente en su momento extrajo, y alimentó La Revolución, y la admiración que nos profesa ahora, no existía antes de que los viera. Por supuesto, hubiera preferido que mi pequeño no tuviera esa experiencia, ¿pero cómo voy a negar lo feliz que me hace su calidez, su cercanía? Es mi hijo, y le necesito.

Tras enterarnos de aquello, se sucedieron unas noches terribles, en las que Dandelion a penas podía ingerir algo que no fuera expulsado de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, durante el día, pasaba más tiempo con nosotros que nunca antes, lo cual incluía diversas preguntas de Los Juegos, de nuestra juventud. Tras la primera semana su sueño ha empezado a mejorar, incluso el mío. Peeta y yo podemos descansar, y no negamos ninguna respuesta a las preguntas del niño, porque nos hemos convertido en los ídolos de nuestro hijo. Pronto su admiración se ha contagiado a Alisma, que por otra parte siempre ha sido amorosa con nosotros, y así, el final del verano se dibuja más alentador que nunca.

Solo hay una persona implicada que no ha participado totalmente en esta curación.

-Mamá- Alisma se acerca a mí mimosamente, abrazándome por la cintura- ¿Cómo crees que estará Finnick? Seguramente se sienta culpable y...- me encuentro en la cocina, preparando limonada, con mis movimientos limitados por su forma de colgarse a mí.

-Tu padre ya ha hablado con él. Ahora está más tranquilo- Alisma me suelta, apoya los codos en la encimera y mira distraídamente por la ventana.

-Me gustaría verle- confiesa- Hablar con él, comprobar que está bien.- le acaricio el pelo y le acerco su vaso de refresco. Ella lo toma entre sus manos y suspira- ¿Estará solo hasta septiembre, verdad?

-Como todos los años, Annie está aquí con Johanna.- da un sorbo al vaso, llenando de vaho el cristal con el aire que expulsa su nariz.

-Pensaba que vendría en algún momento este mes- musita.

-Estamos a mitad de mes, cariño- mi patito observa con aflicción el contenido de su vaso, y como si se diera cuenta de la forma en que su rostro traslada su inquietud, bebe rápidamente lo que le queda de limonada y se esfuerza por parecer jovial.

-¿Si no está ocupado, me podéis llevar allí este fin de semana?- sin poderlo evitar me río un poco.

-Alisma...

-¡Por favor! Ya has visto que nos vigila muy bien, bueno...- su sonrisa se transforma en gravedad- Lo de Los Juegos... eso...

-Él no tuvo la culpa, Dandy invadió su intimidad- aclaro.

-Eso es- vuelve a sonreír, y entonces me acerca su vaso vacío, que yo vuelvo a rellenar.- ¿Entonces? ¿Me llevas?

-No tomo yo sola las decisiones- murmuro.

-No mientas- dice, sonriendo con picardía.

.

Johanna y Gale no esperaron mucho para tener a su segundo hijo, aunque debería de decir "hijos" algo con lo que, sin duda, no contaron, y que no les impidió tener un niño más.

Clarisse y Saul Hawthorne tienen dos años menos que Alisma, y tres menos que Adahy, es decir que tienen solo trece años, un año más que Dandelion. A pesar de que rondan la misma edad, Dandelion no los soporta. Los dos hermanos tratan de convencerlo para que salga a jugar con ellos y con sus primos, los hijos de Vick y Rory, que tienen también edades cercanas, pero la extrema timidez de Dandelion es difícilmente superable.

Clarisse, Saul, Taïna (hija de Vick) y Taylor (hijo de Rory), juegan con la loba en el salón de casa, armando gran escándalo, mientras tratan de arrastrar a Dandelion fuera de casa.

Adahy llega un poco más tarde y pone orden entre los niños con la misma facilidad que lo hace su propio padre, y busca a Alisma, que está en su habitación preparando una pequeña mochila, para ir a casa de los Odair, y pasar unos días con Finnick.

Peeta envuelve a Dandelion con el brazo y lo aparta del resto de niños y habla con él, ambos decidimos que el niño tendría que relacionarse para poder alejarse poco a poco de su obsesión con nuestro pasado, así que supongo que trata de convencerlo para que salga de casa. Por suerte, llama a la puerta el único amigo, o algo parecido, de Dandelion, Tom Cub, un primo de Josh Cub, nuestro ayudante en la panadería, que en realidad es algo mayor que él. Lo cierto es que Dandy tiene cierta afinidad con los naturales del Distrito 13, lo cual resulta casi una ironía.

Todos los críos salen en tropel de la casa, y se dispersan por la aldea, jugando alegremente. Observo por la ventana a Dandy, él y su amigo forman parte de la comitiva, al parecer la pelirroja Taïna organiza un juego por equipos con otros niños que esperaban fuera. Peeta se acerca por mi espalda y me abraza de la cintura, siento sus labios sobre mi cuello, y por mi nuca, me doy la vuelta y me besa profundamente.

-No estamos solos- murmuro, sobre sus labios.

-Ya lo sé...- sonríe- pero no hay nada de malo en que te bese, ¿no?- le devuelvo la sonrisa y él me estrecha de la cintura, niego levemente con la cabeza cuando vuelvo a sentir su boca en mi cuello.

-¡Nos vamos!- exclama una voz en el pasillo, Alisma nos mira con una sonrisa amplia mientras Adahy parece cohibido. Antes de que pueda abrir la boca Alisma agita su teléfono móvil en el aire, y me resigno a preguntarle cualquier cosa, y nos despedimos de ellos con la mano, para después, volver a lo nuestro.

.

(_Adahy_)

Me encantaría ser mayor de edad, ojalá lo fuera, y Alisma también, porque si los dos tuviéramos más de dieciocho años, podríamos irnos juntos a cualquier parte. Lejos de adultos que metan las narices en nuestros asuntos y nos miren con medias sonrisas, y lejos de niños ruidosos y cotillas, que nos buscan para ver como nos besamos.

Y si fuera mayor de edad... si lo fuera, podría competir con Finnick. Solo dos años, tengo que resistir dos años y entonces no tendrá nada que hacer.

Alisma y yo nos encontramos en un rincón lleno de árboles, lejos del ruido, y de las casas. El olor de la hierba me embarga los sentidos, y a lo lejos se escuchan algunos pájaros, y mucho más lejos, el escándalo de nuestros hermanos, y sus amigos. Entre mis rodillas se encuentra ella, le estrecho entre mis brazos, ella se recuesta en mi pecho, con expresión de felicidad. Observo sus ojos cerrados, escucho su leve canturreo. Si pudiera percibir lo mucho que me importa, quizá podría tomarme en serio.

-¿Quieres ir al barrio comercial?- pregunto, mientras le acaricio el pelo.

-Estoy bien aquí, te he echado de menos después de tantos enfados. Eres muy cabezota, Adahy- me río.

-Ah, claro, tú no- ella hace un chasquido con la lengua.

-No empecemos otra vez- evito que diga otra palabra cubriendo con mi boca la suya y exploro aquel territorio húmedo, hasta que me evoca demasiadas fantasías como para continuar.

Otro asunto que se resolvería fácilmente si fuéramos más mayores, no tendríamos tantas reticencias a explorar nuestros cuerpos. Sin darme cuenta, resoplo.

-¿Estás preocupado?- pregunta ella, acariciándome la mejilla.

-No sé si _preocupado_ es la palabra- su mirada desciende, y su dedo índice pasa delicadamente por mi cuello, hasta recorrer mi clavícula y parar en mi hombro, por debajo de la camisa.

-¿Frustrado?- me ruborizo levemente.

-Un poco.

-He estado pensando que un año, en nuestra edad, es mucha distancia- comenta, frunzo el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se encoge de hombros, y flexiona un poco más las rodillas encajándose aun más contra mi cuerpo.

-Pues que quizá deberías salir con otras chicas... que no te hicieran sentir _frustrado_- siento algo caliente y rabioso ascender por mi estomago y acalorarme las mejillas.

-Gracias por la sugerencia, pero si te quieres deshacer de mí será mejor que no inventes excusas- me mira con expresión dolida.

-¿En qué nos hemos convertido, Ada?- observo un leve brillo en sus ojos- Antes nunca discutíamos, jamás nos enfadábamos, éramos muy felices... Ahora cualquier cosa que diga se pone en nuestra contra- aprieto más fuerte su cuerpo contra mí.

-Perdona, me gustas mucho, pero creo que te perderé, estoy bastante seguro de que lo nuestro es algo pasajero- ella aprieta su frente contra mi mejilla.

-Y si es algo pasajero... ¿por qué no lo aprovechamos mientras dure?- inquiere, en un tono de voz tan bajo que no estoy seguro de haberlo escuchado bien.

-No lo sé, supongo que sí, pero no puedo, no puedo disfrutar de tenerte si pienso que es algo temporal- el silencio cae como una losa entra nosotros, la forma en que no me discute mis dudas es tan dolorosa que siento que no podré seguir hablando, sin embargo, lo hago- En parte, siento como si tuviera una maldición- me río amargamente.

-¿Una maldición?- ella me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí... Por lo de nuestros padres, ya sabes...- sonríe.

-Qué tontería.

-Es una tontería, sí, pero ya podría haberme enamorado de otra persona ¿no crees?- me coge la cara entre las manos, y me mira con severidad.

-Yo sé que estoy enamorada de ti, te quiero y también me gustas.- un alivio alegre e inmenso se expande por mi cuerpo.- Pero no quiero que cambie mi forma de experimentar las cosas, todavía, y por eso no puedo evitar hacerte sentir frustrado.

-Bueno, _eso _no es tan importante... algo de tiempo tendremos ¿no?

-Sí, creo que sí- contesta, y me besa brevemente los labios.

-Te esperaré, aunque lo nuestro tenga fecha de caducidad, quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo.- ella asiente, volvemos a besarnos, largamente, y una nueva inquietud me dispara- Solo una cosa más.- ríe, sus ojos, tan azules, tan radiantes, me nublan momentáneamente la razón.

-Me das miedo.

-¿Crees que se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?- su gesto se torna aprensivo, y aquello produce un latigazo de pavor en mi interior.

-No estoy segura...- mi garganta parece inflamarse por momentos.

-Ali, por favor, solo necesito que lo reconozcas. Si lo reconoces viviré más tranquilo- cierra los ojos y aprieta con fuerza su frente contra la mía, respiro su aliento, rozo sus labios cálidos con los míos y suspiro sobre ellos- Solo reconócelo, no me vuelvas loco.- susurro

-De acuerdo- musita, sus ojos se humedecen levemente -creo que sí.- dejo caer una exhalación.

-Gracias.

-De todos modos...- añade, trémulamente- creo que se puede querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo, pero no de la misma manera.

.

La velada había ido muy bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Después de estar en el parque sus padres le dieron permiso para que fuéramos a comer juntos a la pradera. Nos prepararon bocadillos, nos dieron limonada, y organizamos nuestro primer picnic a solas. El día estuvo algo nublado así que no había nadie, a la gente no le gusta hacer picnic sin un sol acosador. Comimos, hablamos, reímos, todo era como lo conocíamos entre nosotros, pero con un añadido mágico, la nueva intimidad que encontramos en nuestros besos y caricias.

Tumbados de costado, sobre el césped, nos besamos y, a veces, nos limitamos a observarnos en silencio.

Ahora, mientras cae el sol en el horizonte y vuelvo a perder los papeles, todo eso parece haber pasado hace años.

-¿Y cómo se supone que me lo tengo que tomar?- exclamo. Me encuentro tan desesperado que necesito echar a correr, correr tanto que acabe exhausto y no pueda hacer otra cosa que dormir una larga siesta. -Es que no lo entiendo. No comprendo como tus padres te dejan pasar una semana a solas con él.

-¿Pero de quién crees que estamos hablando?- me paso la mano por el pelo, agarrándolo con desesperación en mi nuca.

-Por favor, no vayas- suplico.

-Necesito saber cómo está, le conozco ¡le conoces! Sabes que se sentirá fatal por haber sido el responsable de que Dandy viera aquello- resoplo.

-¡Es lo que se merece! ¡Tendría que haber tenido más cuidado!- grito, ella niega con la cabeza, tristemente.

-Eres tan duro con él... ¿Qué te ha hecho?- mi mano libre acompaña a la otra en su camino desesperado por mi cabello.

-Tienes razón, no es él, eres tú.- los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas al verlo todo tan claro, una especie de derrota silenciosa me recorre el pecho.

-No vas a hacer que me sienta culpable. Él es mi amigo, mi familia.- gruñe; aflojo mis dedos y dejo caer mis manos.

-Claro.- empiezo a recoger los restos de comida y a tirar la basura, ella silenciosamente dobla el mantel de tela.- Cuando estás conmigo, ¿solo piensas en mí?

-Por supuesto- dice, con total seguridad.

-¿Y cuando estás con él?- guarda silencio, sus ojos apuntan hacia algún lugar de su mente, y con una voz extraña vuelve a enfocar los míos.

-Cuando estoy con él... No pienso en nada.

.

(Pov Finnick Jr)

Su silueta se dibuja por debajo de su blusa, que acaba en su cintura,dejando ver la parte inferior de su cuerpo tan solo ataviada con la ropa interior. Se inclina sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y fuma su segundo cigarrillo, sin prisa.

Miro el reloj, es temprano todavía, las diez de la mañana, y no quiero ser descortés, así que me limito a preparar el baño mientras ella acaba. Sin embargo, cuando vuelvo a la habitación no parece tener intenciones de marcharse.

-¿Haces algo hoy?- inquiere ella, mientras yo paseo por la habitación revisando cualquier muestra de desorden.

-Espero a mi prima- sonríe, apaga el cigarrillo contra una lata de refresco acabado y la tira a la papelera.

-¿Te refieres a la hija del Sinsajo?- comenta, en tono cómico.

-Tiene nombre.

-Lo sé, por eso me sorprende que la llames _prima_.- sus ojos se entrecierran y su cara configura una mueca extraña, casi desdeñosa- Podrías hacer un gran trabajo de fin de estudios, sabes.

-No voy a utilizar a mi familia para mejorar mi nota- resopla, alcanza sus pantalones y se embute en ellos.

-Tú mismo.- gruñe. Coge su bolso, se acerca al espejo junto a mi armario y se arregla el pelo.- Estás bastante raro últimamente.- me encojo de hombros. -¿Van a dejar a esa chica sola contigo?- frunzo el ceño.

-No soy un criminal- pone un gesto lascivo y se acerca a mí como un felino.

-De momento. ¿Cuántos años tiene?- me ruborizo, vuelvo a mirar el reloj y dejo caer un resoplido.

-Por favor, déjame solo, quiero ordenar esto antes de que venga- ella resopla y se dispone a marcharse, me acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla, y tras ello le acompaño a la puerta.

-Cuídate- musita.

-Tú también.

-Y pórtate bien- niego con la cabeza, y tras un leve gesto con la mano, cierro.

.

El coche de los Mellark aparca frente a la casa, de él salen Katniss y su hija. Alisma lleva el pelo recogido en una trenza larga, que oscila como un péndulo en su cintura. Va vestida con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta azul, informal. Observo como saca del maletero una pequeña mochila, y entonces bajo a recibirles.

Al parecer Katniss no quiere entretenerse, así que tan pronto Alisma coge sus cosas ella se despide de nosotros y se marcha. Vemos el coche alejarse por la carretera, bajo un cielo nublado.

-Puede que no hayas elegido un buen fin de semana para ir a la playa- comento, mirando el cielo.

-No importa, venía para estar contigo- siento un ligero calor en las mejillas, pero lo disimulo cogiendo la mochila de su mano para ayudarla, aunque no pesa nada.

Una vez dentro de la casa, mientras tomamos el almuerzo, compruebo con inquietud como el cielo cada vez se encapota más.

-Me temo que no podremos salir de casa.- murmuro, y acabo con un último bocado mi sandwich.

-En realidad me gustan las tormentas de verano, duran poco, pero son intensas- nos quedamos unos segundos callados, y después reparo en la revista que hay junto al televisor, sabía que había dejado algo sin recoger. Al prestar atención a aquello, automáticamente Alisma repara en su presencia.

-¿Crítica literaria?- dice, levantándose para alcanzarla, y lee uno de los títulos que abre la portada _"Cuentos tenebrosos: los traumas del sex-simbol Finnick Odair, en forma de cuentos infantiles" _pone un gesto a caballo entre el asco y la incredulidad tan cómico que un artículo que lleva una semana volviéndome loco parece ser una tira de humor.- ¿Pero qué estupidez es esta?

-Parece que no hay nada que pueda hacer sin que haya alguien detrás sacándole la punta. A veces pienso que debería de dedicarme a otra cosa...- me mira con gravedad.

-No digas tonterías- sigue ojeando la revista, poniendo caras cada vez más raras -¿esto es legal? ¿pueden poner fotos tuyas sin tu permiso?- me río, con cierta amargura.

-Si te fijas son de mi padre.

-Ah...- musita- Realmente, creía que...

-No te preocupes, me pasa constantemente...- cierra la revista y suspira.

-Esto no merece tu atención, ni la mía, y esta revista no es seria. Deberías informarte, saber quienes son verdaderos críticos y qué dicen de tus cuentos- por unos segundos solo la miro, tan ingenua, pensando que alguien importante ha podido reparar en cuatro cuentos que han ganado un certamen cualquiera, de un Distrito cualquiera.- ¿Qué, qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Nada.

-¿Entonces por qué sonríes?- cojo la revista antes de que se ofusque demasiado y señalo la palabra "_sex-simbol_" de la portada.

-Esto es todo lo que cualquier crítico importante ha podido leer de mí- arrojo la revista al mueble del televisor, y cae allí con estrépito. Alisma me mira algo cohibida, y unos segundos más tarde su gesto se tiñe de indignación.

-¡Eso no es justo!- exclama, provocándome de nuevo la misma ternura.

-Me lo he ganado a pulso.

-No es verdad, tienes derecho a vivir tu vida como quieras. Nunca has aparecido de modelo en ningún medio, no has entrado en su juego, así que no, no es justo.- termina con furia su emparedado, mirando la revista como si fuera una bestia agazapada, y entonces dirige de nuevo sus ojos hacia a mí, con una fuerza amenazante- No puedes aceptar esto, ya está.- cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho, y me limito a sostenerle la mirada. Ella no la aparta, al contrario, me reta silenciosamente.

-Está bien.- accedo, y su gesto duro dibuja una pequeña sonrisa.

.

Contemplamos la fuerte lluvia que azota el mar, a lo lejos, y los rayos iluminando el cielo. Cuando la tormenta arrecia ya ha caído el sol, y atardece lentamente. Alisma quiere saber cómo me ha afectado que su hermano haya visto los vídeos de Los Juegos, y me explica el efecto positivo que ha tenido en ellos.

Preparo algo de cena y ella celebra mi habilidad en la cocina. En realidad, no hago nada en particular, el pescado es muy bueno en esta zona del distrito. Busco entre mis películas alguna que pueda sorprender a Alisma, ya que los Mellark no suelen tener buen cine porque desdeñan casi cualquier cosa que proceda de Nuevo Núcleo, y es normal, hay que buscar mucho entre la basura comercial para sacar algo decente.

La madrugada nos atrapa mientras vemos una película tras otra, algunas ya las he visto, pero quiero compartirlas con ella. Observo con cierta preocupación la hora en el visor de mi reloj, alumbrando la esfera con la luz interna, ya que el salón está a oscuras. Sería una lástima tener que interrumpir la velada solo por hacer de canguro, además de una falta de respeto, al fin y al cabo ya no tiene doce años.

En algún momento las imágenes pasan frente a mis ojos sin mucho sentido, dejo de oír los diálogos, me pesan los párpados y mi cabeza acaba apoyada en un lugar suave con un aroma que me resulta familiar. Me duermo con el rostro sobre sus piernas, y aunque soy consciente de ello me dejo caer en la inconsciencia.

Más tarde me despierta una incesante sed. A medida que mi mente vuelve a la realidad, voy sintiendo gradualmente mi posición, y con ella la suya. El televisor está encendido, pero la pantalla está negra. Me encuentro boca-arriba en el sofá, no sé en que momento he cambiado de postura. Adherido a mi costado está su cuerpo, una de sus piernas cruza la mía por encima, y uno de sus brazos cruza mi pecho. Su rostro se apoya levemente en mi antebrazo, y su cabello cosquillea mi mentón. Me muevo para alcanzar el control remoto y apagar el televisor, cuando lo hago la oscuridad se incrementa un poco más, y la única luz que alumbra el salón es la de la luna, frente la casa.

En el silencio del salón escucho su respiración y la siento sobre mi piel, me siento tan relajado que no deseo moverme, sin embargo, sé que no sería correcto dormir juntos, y supongo que es del todo inadecuado que el brazo en el que se apoya su cabeza se dirija a rodear su cuerpo y acoplarla aún más a mí. Miro por encima de nuestros cuerpos la forma en que entramos a duras penas en el sofá. Yo estoy ocupándolo todo, ella está situada de una forma milimétrica, un movimiento poco calculado y se caería al suelo. Aunque estoy a gusto con Alisma enrocada a mí es evidente que no podemos dormir así, de modo que me levanto intentando no despertarla, y la cojo en brazos. A penas pongo un pie en el primer escalón que lleva a la planta de arriba, cuando se remueve en mis brazos y me mira como si le estuviera traicionando.

Le dejo en el suelo, con cuidado, pero ella no se separa de mi cuerpo.

-No quiero dormir sola- dice con claridad.

-Yo tampoco- confieso- Pero no sería muy normal que...

-No me importa- susurra.- No pasará nada- me ruborizo.

-Por supuesto que no- digo con total convicción.

-¿Entonces?- sé que tengo una razón de peso en mi mente, cuando por fin la encuentro siento una mezcla de alivio y tristeza.

-Adahy ya me odia suficiente- se rasca un poco los ojos, con aspecto somnoliento.

-Me ha dejado- susurra.

-¿Cómo?- exclamo, también en voz baja, sin dar crédito.

-Sí... el mismo día me habló de futuro y me dejó. Es muy inseguro.- abro la boca un par de veces, pero no sé qué decir.

-¿Estás bien?- se encoge de hombros.

-Contigo me siento bien. Cuando vuelva a casa quizá sea diferente.- su mirada se clava en el suelo, y sé que no debo, pero no lo consigo evitar.

-De acuerdo, ve por tu pijama, yo me pondré el mío- un rubor me vuelve a cosquillear el rostro, y entonces me doy cuenta, nunca he dormido con una chica con la que no haya tenido sexo.- Será otra forma de perder la virginidad- me sorprendo diciendo.- No sé por qué he dicho eso- Ali me mira con gesto de sorpresa y después se ríe.

-Me alegro de ser la primera chica con la que solo duermas.

.

.

.

.

_N/A: hasta el próximo! recordad que en esta parte del fic me resulta muy importante vuestras opiniones y sugerencias. Gracias!_


	26. Imprevisible

_N/A: gracias por leer, aunque ya he agradecido particularmente esto quiero hacerlo a nivel general, es todo un detalle que os toméis un tiempo en dejar review cuando llegáis al ordenador porque habéis leído el fic en el móvil, eso no lo hace cualquiera, lo normal es olvidarse. También es un detalle a reconocer que aquellas personas que por Facebook ya me han dado con creces sus impresiones, vengan al fic y dejen su comentario igualmente. Me ha hecho sentir muy valorado el fic, y lo agradezco mucho. De todos modos estoy contenta igual por el nº de vistos que mantiene el fic, sobretodo porque en esta parte Katniss y Peeta no aparecen mucho y aún así seguís ahí. Me alegro profundamente. _

_Perdonad que me extienda un poco más pero os quería decir que he abierto un blog junto con otra escritora para hablar sobre técnicas de escritura de fanfiction, recomendaciones, consejos y guías, si queréis podéis ir a mi perfil y echarle un vistazo. Y por supuesto si os apetece charlar tenéis a vuestra disposición el FB, el mail, el blog y la comunidad de FB asociada al blog._

_Un abrazo_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo 5**

_Imprevisible_

_(Pov Alisma)_

Intento no pegarme demasiado a él cuando en una ocasión despierto y veo su mente perlada por el sudor. El bochorno veraniego es aplastante, y seguro que él no duerme nunca en pijama, así que debe de estar asfixiado. Me alejo de él y le observo a través de la tenue luz que llega del exterior. Dibujo con la yema del dedo el perfil de su rostro, desde su frente hasta su mentón. Temo que se despierte, pero respira profundamente y no parece tener conciencia de nada. Así que mi dedo sigue bajando por su garganta, pasa su clavícula, baja por su blusa hasta su abdomen, y mi mano queda reposando allí, sintiendo como asciende y desciende, a cada respiración, su tonificado vientre.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos cada vez que abro los ojos vuelvo estar adherida a su torso, así que me rindo, y me limito a conciliar el sueño abrazada a él. Por la mañana, una brisa fresca enfría nuestros cuerpos mojados y pegados. Abro los ojos nuevamente y encuentro mi nariz rozando la suya, la acaricio contra la mía y fantaseo con la idea de besarle, lo cual me hace agitar automáticamente la cabeza, de forma leve, pero lo suficiente para que él lo note y frunza un poco el ceño. La luz entra por la ventana a raudales, así que no tarda en pestañear y en despertar frente a mí.

Durante unos segundos solo nos miramos, hasta que soy capaz de articular palabra.

-Siento haber sido una manta toda la noche- musito, disponiéndome a separarme de él, pero entonces noto su mano extendida en la parte baja de mi espalda, impidiendo que me aleje.

-Tengo ventilador- sonríe- De todos modos, normalmente hay brisa, esta noche ha sido rara.- murmura, con voz adormilada.

-Todo el día de ayer fue raro, ¿no?- se hace el silencio -quiero decir... por la tormenta...

-Sí- musita, y en mi mente pienso en lo que es realmente raro: él y yo, abrazados en la cama, con nuestros rostros tan cercanos que puedo escucharle tragar saliva.

-¿Has podido dormir bien?- pregunto, hace un leve asentimiento y, por algún motivo, su gesto y su mano parecen transmitirse una corriente eléctrica a través de mi cuerpo.

-¿Y tú?- inquiere.

-Bastante bien, solo me despertaba porque me preocupaba agobiarte.- niega con la cabeza.

-Normalmente no aguanto nada encima cuando duermo, ni la ropa, ni otra persona- murmura, y pone un gesto raro, como si acabara de descubrir algo. Da la sensación de que se acalora más, lo cual acrecienta mi timidez.- Pero en este caso he dormido profundamente, no soy capaz de recordar una sola vez que haya abierto los ojos- sonríe de forma fugaz- Gracias.

.

Me doy una ducha fría mientras él hace lo mismo en el baño contiguo. Al parecer acaba mucho antes que yo, pues cuando bajo le encuentro en la cocina, sirviendo dos vasos de zumo de naranja recién exprimida, y junto al zumo, unas tostadas. Va vestido con un pantalón corto de tela clara, y una camiseta parda sin mangas, su pelo mojado le deja gotitas en la nuca que viajan por su espalda. Aunque es delgado, su figura es atlética y fuerte.

Desayunamos en un silencio cómodo, cuando acabamos, más o menos al mismo tiempo, decidimos ir a la playa. Recorremos unos cuantos kilómetros hasta alcanzar una de nuestras preferidas, para llegar a ella hay que caminar mucho, por lo que habitualmente está desierta. Una vez allí clavamos las sombrillas y nos lanzamos al agua. Me dejo flotar relajada mientras él nada a tal profundidad que llega a asustarme. Más tarde nos tumbamos en la arena hasta secarnos, y mientras él escribe yo decido retratarlo. Hago un dibujo rápido de su rostro concentrado y continúo con su torso hasta la mano que sostiene un lápiz casi acabado, luego marco más las líneas y las sombras y al cabo de un buen rato ya no sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero queda bastante bien. Lo cierto es que he hecho pocos retratos en mi vida, pero este me parece mejor que ninguno.

-Vaya...- Finnick parece asombrado, me mira como si no me viera, como si sospechara que alguien me ha suplantado- Es... es impresionante.

-Tiene algún defecto en las proporciones, mi padre es capaz de dibujar con mucha exactitud cualquier cosa que vea o haya visto, yo...

-Tienes quince años- me interrumpe- Es magnífico, y si tiene algún error, no soy capaz de verlo.

-Bueno, tus rasgos son totalmente equilibrados, perfectos, el retrato no te hace justicia- digo espontáneamente, y me parece que él se ruboriza conmigo y no entiendo por qué, debería estar acostumbrado a los halagos. Su belleza es tan espectacular que a veces no parece real.

-Tengo algunas cosas que no son precisamente cuentos, son como guiones de cine- dice de repente, una exclamación silenciosa sale de mi pecho.

-¿En serio? ¿desde cuándo?

-Cuando empecé los Estudios Especializados, en el primer curso de periodismo analizamos los guiones y me pareció buena idea.

-Me encantaría verlos- digo, entusiasmada.

-Podrías hacer las escenas, hay un certamen de cine... No creo que tenga éxito, y sería en el Nuevo Núcleo pero...

-Me encantaría acompañarte- confieso.

-Bueno, lo hacen todos los años, todavía no estoy preparado, quizá para cuando lo esté ya tengas edad suficiente para viajar conmigo- sonrío.

-Dibujaré las escenas- acepto.

-Sería genial- dice él, y extiende su mano derecha hacia a mí, la estrecho como si hubiéramos llegado a un acuerdo de negocios.

-Cuento contigo.

-Hecho.

.

El resto del día cae pacíficamente, vemos la puesta de sol uno junto al otro, con nuestras manos rozándose en medio de los dos, y me siento tan feliz que en mi mente solo hay silencio.

Cuando llegamos a casa de nuevo volvemos a quedarnos en el salón hasta altas horas de la madrugada viendo todo tipo de películas, Finnick a veces olvida mi edad y tiene que quitar alguna tan pronto empieza porque se supone que no están recomendadas para menores, cada vez que lo hace me río y él parece intimidado. Antes de que amanezca sugiere que vayamos a dormir, entonces dudo si preguntar dónde dormiré, y decido dar por hecho que volveremos a compartir cama y le tomo la mano mientras subimos las escaleras.

-No es necesario que te pongas pijama, pasaremos calor- digo, ruborizada- Llevamos años viéndonos en bañador ¿no? Es lo mismo- se sonroja.

-No es lo mismo si hay que compartir un espacio reducido- murmura.

-Claro- digo, aunque en realidad no entiendo muy bien qué quiere decir.

-De todos modos, puedes ponerte lo que quieras si estás más cómoda, no te preocupes por mí- asiento.

En lugar de ponerme un pijama me visto con una blusa grande sin mangas y al entrar en la habitación no observo ninguna reacción en particular en él, aunque me alegro de comprobar que ha prescindido de la parte superior de su ropa.

Me dejo caer sobre las sábanas, exhausta, y me hubiera quedado dormida al instante si Finnick no me hubiera levantado la cabeza y colocado en la almohada, argumentando que si dormía así me dolería el cuello. Noto su cálido tacto en mí, me recuesto de costado tal como sus manos me invitan a hacer, veo sus ojos entre pestañeos, y sucumbo al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente vuelvo a ver su rostro, pero esta vez su gesto no es relajado. Está mirando al techo, una de sus manos se apoya en su frente lisa, y la otra reposa en su estómago. De repente, al no sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, me siento pequeña, lejana y sola.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto, tras observar con detenimiento su gesto afligido.

-No estoy seguro de estar siendo responsable- dice, sin mirarme, y comienzo a sentir cierta angustia, mi mano se dirige automáticamente a él, pero frena a medio camino, para volver a reposar en la almohada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquiero, asustada y entristecida.

-¿Qué crees que pensarían tus padres si nos vieran durmiendo juntos?- pregunta, más para sí mismo que para mí.

-Creo que pensarían que estamos...- me mira con gravedad, no soy capaz de terminar la frase.- Ha sido culpa mía, lo siento mucho- murmuro, y empiezan a picarme los ojos, me dispongo a levantarme cuando él se gira y me abraza.

-Lo siento.- murmura, y me escondo en su regazo.

-No sé que pensarían, pero creo que no pensarían nada malo- me atrevo a decir.

-Me gusta estar así contigo, me gusta tanto que me asusta- recibo sus palabras con un temblor.- Como bien dijiste, no siempre tendrás quince años, y entonces ¿qué?- me encojo de hombros.

-No lo sé, ¿eso importa?- murmuro.

-Supongo que no- comenta, y se queda en silencio, y casi puedo escuchar el torbellino de pensamientos que se ahoga en su mente- Siento algo demasiado fuerte hacia a ti- susurra- Tienes que saberlo. Siento que eres la única persona que comprende esa parte de mi que no tiene... palabras.- siento un cosquilleo radiante ascender por mi estómago, mi frente se estrecha más contra su hombro, mientras me concentro en la presencia de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-No, no soy la única, mi familia, tu madre, los Hawthorne, incluso Haymitch, te comprenden también- él suspira.

-No, no es eso.- susurra- Hay cosas que no puedo explicar y que creo que tú ya las conoces igualmente- coge mi rostro entre sus manos y sus ojos me arrancan el alma para dejarla desnuda, suspendida frente a él, y sé exactamente qué quiere explicarme, porque yo siento lo mismo.- ¿Comprendes lo peligroso que es esto? Haces que me sienta bien siendo quién soy.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de amenazante?- le pregunto, con la alegría brotando en mi pecho.

-Eres tan...- musita- Tan optimista...

-Simplemente no entiendo qué es lo que te asusta, estás bien conmigo, yo estoy bien contigo. Siempre estaremos a gusto juntos, no hay nada que pueda romper este vínculo. Lo esencial entre nosotros es indestructible- ríe.

-Vas a hacer que te robe una frase.- le guiño un ojo.

-Toda tuya, Fin.-su frente se apoya en la mía, nos miramos durante unos segundos eternos, hasta que sus párpados caen, su mentón asciende y sus labios depositan un beso en mi frente, y desde allí se irradia el calor que se me había escapado al abrir los ojos después del sueño y vuelvo a sentirme mejor que nunca.

.

De nuevo pasamos un día genial, aunque un tanto ensombrecido por las tareas de verano, que aunque son voluntarias, en casa estoy acostumbrada a hacerlas. Finnick adopta su habitual papel de cuidador y me corrige la ortografía de los ejercicios. Cuando acabamos esta vez me espera una sorpresa, voy a ir por primera vez al cine. Resulta apasionante, aunque por desgracia la gente nos reconoce y nos hacen sentir un tanto incómodos, sin embargo, conseguimos librarnos de todo eso para vivir en nuestra particular burbuja. Salgo tan entusiasmada que casi odio a mis padres por no habernos llevado nunca a Dandelion y a mí, no puedo parar de parlotear todo lo que me entusiasma del cine mientras Finnick le sonríe al suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Esa noche, en la cama junto a Finnick, con su mano fuertemente cogida en la mía, el corazón me late disparado y no soy capaz de hacer otra cosa que recordar la película una y otra vez, el sonido, los elementos que salían de la pantalla, las conversaciones, la música. Me resulta imposible dormir, y me cercioro de que él tampoco parece cómodo para ello mientras yo siga mirando el techo como un búho, así que me tumbo de costado y me obligo a cerrar los ojos, mientras me permito la licencia de acariciarle la suave piel de la nuca, hasta que su respiración se hace profunda y ligeramente ronca. Le observo dormir, presa de tanta dicha que me siento a punto de explotar, y no me importa si no pego ojo en toda la noche mientras pueda observarle.

Pierdo el sentido del tiempo mientras mis dedos recorren su rostro, su cuello y sus hombros, y mis labios se posan en su cabello y mi nariz aspira su aroma a mar y jabón. Empiezo a relajarme, aun con todas las emociones que me saturan, cuando noto su respiración extremadamente fuerte y errática sobre mi clavícula. Un pequeño espasmo le recorre el cuerpo, y después otro más, me alejo de su rostro para observarle y noto sus ojos moverse bajo sus párpados. No estoy segura de que esté teniendo una pesadilla, pero dada mi experiencia con mi madre apostaría a que sí, especialmente cuando unos leves gemidos escapan de su garganta. Comienzo a acariciarle la cara cuando los gemidos se transforman en algo parecido a un sollozo, a penas le he tocado cuando se despierta sobresaltado, da un bote y sale de la cama, horrorizado. Me levanto y trato de tranquilizarle, pero parece un animal herido y a la defensiva.

-Finnick, estás en casa, todo está bien, tranquilo- le digo, observando con estupefacción que parece cada vez más mareado y ahogado. Actúo como lo hago con mi madre, o con Dandelion, busco agua y le refresco la frente, pero no surte efecto.

Tocarle no parece ser buena idea, mira a su alrededor pero no sé qué busca. Su espalda se desliza por la pared y queda sentado en el suelo. Abro las ventanas en busca del oxígeno que le falta, pero haga lo que haga tiembla y convulsiona.

-Sea lo que sea- le digo, arrodillada frente a él, manteniendo la distancia- Sácalo de tu mente.

-No puedo- jadea, con los párpados cerrados fuertemente.

-Respira, vamos, puedes hacerlo- sus ojos se entreabren y me miran de una forma extraña, casi enfermiza, y entonces repentinamente me atrae hacia su cuerpo y esquivo sus labios por milímetros, cuando vuelve a intentarlo le agarro los hombros y le golpeó contra la pared; me mira con expresión de dolor y hunde su rostro en mi cuello, respirando con fuerza sobre él. Me agarra de una forma que hace que mi cuerpo aumente su temperatura por momentos. Sus dedos me presionan la cintura, suben arrugando mi blusa sobre mis piernas, me empuja hasta que consigue que quede sentada a horcajadas sobre él y luego, súbitamente, se echa a llorar sobre mi hombro.

Le acaricio la espalda mientras la tela de mi blusa se humedece, y los sonidos que salen de su pecho parecen ilustrar la forma en que su interior se abre en mil llagas. Hago un esfuerzo atroz porque su llanto no me contagie, por resistir las embestidas de su dolor. Presiono mis labios sobre su cabeza, y le rodeo con los brazos hasta que respira con normalidad. Después de un prolongado silencio escucho su voz ahogada.

-¿Qué clase de persona deja a su pareja después de casarse?- susurra, acongojado -¿Qué clase de persona concibe un hijo y se suicida?

-No te martirices.- musito.

-A veces le odio- dice en un hilo de voz- A veces siento tanto odio que quisiera que estuviera vivo para reprocharle que se fuera. Al menos si estuviera vivo, podría hacerlo- deja caer una carcajada insana- Obviamente si estuviera vivo no habría nada que recriminar- aprieta la cara contra mí- Le odio por haber muerto.

-Tranquilo- le siento tragar saliva dolorosamente, con su rostro hundido en mi cuello.

-Él dejó la vida para salvarnos, y yo, a veces, siento esto. Qué clase de persona soy yo- masculla, con un hilo de voz.

-Una persona. Todos odiamos y amamos al mismo tiempo, a veces, todos nos enfadamos con quién más queremos- se separa un poco de mí, me mira con los párpados perlados por las lágrimas. Aunque me duele el corazón, me esfuerzo porque mi gesto sea alentador- Dandelion estaba enfadado con mi madre, ni siquiera él lo sabía, hasta que vio Los Juegos.

-¿Enfadado con Katniss? ¿Por qué? Ella os adora- sonrío.

-Porque le contagió su miedo. Se parecen demasiado, y tú imagino que te pareces demasiado también a tu padre. Por lo que sé de él, era alguien a quien le gustaba hacer lo correcto- su rostro parece iluminarse un poco.

-Eso dicen- asiento.

-No intentes ser perfecto- susurro, acariciándole la cara- Ya lo eres.

Pasamos unos minutos abrazados así, mis piernas flanqueando su cintura y él agarrado a mí. Cuando empieza a volver en sí sé que se sentirá mal, así que me adelanto a sus disculpas. Le tomo la mano y le conduzco a la cama, le doy agua, y bebe tanto que tengo que bajar a la cocina a por más. Después le tumbo y me quedo velando su sueño hasta que amanece, momento en que consigo dormir algunas horas.

Cuando despierto es tarde, él sigue exactamente en la misma posición, totalmente dormido. A pesar de sus párpados enrojecidos, la forma en que la luz que entra por la ventana incide en él hace que parezca un ser místico, algo así como un ángel.

Escapo de la cama cuidadosamente y bajo a la cocina. Realmente soy una inútil para preparar cualquier alimento, mis padres hacen todo en casa, ni siquiera sé hacer café. Tomo la cafetera y me esfuerzo por recordar cómo lo hacen mis padres, y consigo prepararlo. Tuesto pan y busco miel por los cajones, y cuando el pan todavía está caliente la reparto por cada rebanada. Pongo en una bandeja los dos cafés, el mío con mucho azúcar, y subo despacio a la habitación. Cuando entro, Finnick se está desperezando, me mira con la intención de levantarse de la cama, pero yo le hago un gesto para que no lo haga. Pongo la bandeja en la mesita de noche y me siento a su lado, un poco cohibida, porque todo su cuarto es un ejemplo de pulcritud y quizá desayunar en la cama no le guste. Sin embargo, lo primero que hace es darle un bocado enorme a la tostada.

-Nunca se me había ocurrido- comenta- Mi madre pone miel en la leche caliente, y yo hago igual, no la usamos para otra cosa- nos sonreímos, y me encojo de hombros. En ese momento me llevo mi café a los labios, nunca he tomado café, está amargo pero sabe delicioso.

-¿Puedes tomar cafeína?- pongo los ojos en blanco y le empujo del hombro.

-No seas pesado, no está penado por la ley, con eso es suficiente- y ambos nos reímos.

.

Todos los días, hasta el viernes que mi padre viene a recogerme, son grandiosos. Por la mañana vamos a la playa, comemos allí, y por la tarde dibujo, o hago tareas, y él escribe. Por la noche más películas, y después nos acostamos juntos, nos abrazamos y nos dormimos, sin prejuicios ni temores.

El viernes, una hora antes de que mi padre llegue, en medio del salón, sin saber cómo ni cuando, nos aproximamos y nos abrazamos. Con tanta fuerza, que parece que no vayamos a vernos más en años, cuando nos separamos intercambiamos una sonrisa diferente, y a la vez, tan familiar como siempre.

Mi padre llega jovial, Dandelion le acompaña. Los cuatro merendamos leche con dulces de la pastelería. Dandy se muestra muy afectuoso con Finnick, parece más alegre que nunca. Yo me siento en las piernas de mi padre, que me rodea con su brazo, mientras le cuenta a Finnick algunas anécdotas que le hacen reír.

No nos gusta dejar a mamá sola, así que tras la merienda nos despedimos. Finnick nos acompaña abajo, mi padre guarda mi mochila en el coche mientras Dandelion corretea tras él y yo me quedo algo rezagada con Finnick.

-¿Estarás bien?- le pregunto, susurrando.

-Sí, estaré muy bien- una sonrisa nerviosa asoma a mi rostro.

-¿Seguro?- asiente.

-Seguro, ¿y tú?- dudo.

-Creo que sí- Finnick mira por encima de mi hombro, y por su expresión entiendo que debo de moverme, si no quiero llamar la atención.

-Llámame, si quieres, cuando tengas tiempo- murmura, sonrío levemente.

-Por supuesto.

Subo al coche, y le observo tras el cristal. Su figura estilizada, su pelo dorado, tan suave, moviéndose por una brisa invisible, brillando con una magia especial. El verde marino de sus ojos llega hasta mí y encoge mi corazón. El coche toma la curva que me separa de la visión de Finnick, de su casa, de su mundo, y sé que Adahy tiene razón. Todo lo que dice es cierto, y de nada sirve simular otra cosa.

Cuando llego a casa, sé que ha pasado solo una semana, pero me siento otra persona, una persona que ha viajado años luz de un punto a otro del Universo. Y en medio de la dimensión dónde normalmente habito, me llega el recuerdo de una mirada gris, y siento el dolor de la pérdida en mi pecho, y me pregunto si, en mi situación, puedo arreglar una cosa sin estropear, al mismo tiempo, otra.

.

(Pov Katniss)

Miro por el rabillo del ojo a Dandelion desayunar en el salón, mientras se lleva los cereales a la boca, es el primer día del nuevo curso, en su caso, de un curso superior a su edad, ya que le adelantaron a mitad del curso anterior. Escucho a Plutarch al otro lado del teléfono alarmada por el momento en que Dandelion venga a buscarme, como guiado por su fina intuición ante las cosas que intento ocultarle.

-Lo siento, Plutarch, la puerta se cerró hace años, mis hijos no pisarán el Nuevo Núcleo mientras sean mi responsabilidad- mascullo.

-Esto es diferente Katniss, de veras que lo es- insiste él.- Al menos habla con Paylor, acepta una cita con ella.

-No, no hay nada que hablar.

-Me gustaría que te enteraras de esto en persona, pero me lo pones difícil- susurra, con voz rendida- No te hemos molestado ni siquiera en los aniversarios, y créeme cuando te digo que estuvieron todo tipo de personalidades relacionadas con...

-No me importa. No me interesa conocer a otros tributos, y lo que menos quiero es que mis hijos se relacionen con ese mundo- Plutarch suspira al otro lado.

-Pues te sorprendería lo beneficioso que les ha resultado a esas personas poder hablar en libertad de sus vidas como hijos de tributos- dejo caer un resoplido de exasperación, en ese momento Alisma cruza el pasillo vestida y con la mochila preparada, el cabello negro le cae en una cascada húmeda hasta la cintura, a la espera de que lo trence.

-Oye tengo que llevar a los niños a la escuela, no es buen momento para hablar- añado.

-Disculpa, lo lamento de verdad, pero ya no sabía a qué hora llamaros- en mi campo de visión entra Dandy, con su cuenco vacío y la comisura de los labios ligeramente manchada de cacao. Cruza frente a mí para entrar a la cocina y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Tengo que dejarte- gruño.

-Katniss, ponte en contacto conmigo en cuanto puedas, por favor- suplica.

-No te prometo nada, voy a colgar, saluda a Pay...

-De verdad que no quería decírtelo así- me interrumpe- Paylor se está muriendo- y entonces, se despide rápidamente y cuelga, dejándome con la boca medio abierta al otro lado del teléfono.

Trato de actuar con normalidad mientras le trenzo al pelo a Alisma, pero Dandelion me lo pone difícil con su interrogatorio, hasta que finalmente le acabo regañando y se calla.

.

Ese mismo día Peeta y yo nos encontramos en el Edificio de Justicia, frente a nosotros Plutarch, y junto a él una pálida Paylor. Nuestros hijos se han quedado con Haymitch y mi madre sin saber qué ocurre, y ahora no solo tenemos que manejar esta situación para nosotros mismos, sino para ellos, para volver con una historia que puedan aceptar.

-Pensaba que el cáncer estaba más que curado en las altas esferas- comento amargamente, Paylor me dirige una mirada agotada.

-Hemos tenido que reestructurar el presupuesto- sonríe- No podíamos dedicarnos a mantener inmortales a unos pocos, ¿no te parece?- nos sostenemos la mirada y siento una gran compasión por esa mujer, a pesar de que no quiero, a pesar de que no debo sentirla si quiero mantener a salvo a mi familia de toda la parafernalia del Nuevo Núcleo.

-¿Ni siquiera la presidenta?- resopla.

-En realidad lo hemos intentado, pero el tipo de cáncer que tengo es muy dañino, se ha extendido muy rápido, y yo sé que no me queda tiempo, y no quiero pasar mis últimos días escupiendo sangre, ¿comprendes?- asiento, puedo ver a Peeta por el rabillo del ojo, conmovido.

-Paylor- cojo aire profundamente, no se me dan bien los halagos, pero en esta ocasión tengo que reconocer que esta mujer ha llevado a cabo un gobierno largo y fructífero, y sería cruel no hacerlo ni siquiera ahora- Tu gobierno ha sido excelente, quiero que sepas que siempre te recordaré como alguien que cumplió sus promesas.- siento un alivio tremendo tras decir esto, ya que he estado repitiéndome la frase en la cabeza cien veces antes de llegar.

-Gracias- contesta ella escuetamente; como cabía esperar se hace un silencio un tanto incómodo, y mi capacidad de improvisar es nula, por lo que Peeta entra en acción en el momento debido.

-Suscribo las palabras de Katniss.- dice, inclinándose levemente hacia delante- Pero lo que nos pedís supone un gran trastorno para nuestra vida cotidiana- añade- Nuestros hijos están llevando la situación bastante bien, pero hemos tenido problemas con el pequeño, que por otro lado está deseoso de saber todos los detalles de nuestro pasado. En la Aldea a penas tenemos contacto con nadie, y no les molesta la intromisión de la gente porque en el resto del distrito les han visto crecer y no son una novedad para ellos, sin embargo, en el Nuevo Núcleo no serán otra cosa que carnaza.

-Nos ocuparemos de su protección- argumenta Plutarch- Os alojaremos en un lugar de las afueras, y tendrán los mejores maestros para continuar sus clases, en el domicilio.

-Eso está bien, y os lo agradecemos, pero acaban de empezar el curso- mascullo- y sería un trastorno grave para ellos, y sigo sin entender qué podemos aportar a este proceso.- Paylor tose un poco y bebe agua, para después dirigirse nuevamente a mí.

-Esperanza y criterio.- arguye- Confío en vuestro criterio para el sucesor de mi gobierno, tengo varios candidatos, pero no estoy en buena situación para juzgar.

-¿Y cómo vamos a estarlo nosotros? No tenemos ningún conocimiento político, solo fuimos símbolos, no fuimos nada más- gruño.

-Fuisteis símbolos, fuisteis guerreros, y- continúa Paylor, y mira a Peeta en esta ocasión- fuisteis políticos, en cierta forma. Tenéis la humanidad necesaria para valorar a mis candidatos y seréis informados acerca de la problemática de la nueva legislatura.

-Nosotros- prosigue Plutarch- ya sabemos que volveríamos a ganar unas elecciones sin dificultad, los partidos emergentes no tienen credibilidad, pero no podemos confiarnos, no podemos dar esa visión descafeinada de nuestro gobierno. Tenemos que darle el impulso suficiente no solo para esta legislatura sino para muchas más, y eso solo es posible con vosotros, y con vuestros hijos.- Plutarch nos sostiene una mirada emocionada y llena de energía.-Fijaos bien, los hijos de los tributos más importantes de nuestra historia, separados del mundo que los necesita- insiste- Vuestros hijos, y el joven Finnick Odair, que por otro lado está claramente afectado por lo acontecido a su padre, y no quiere recibir ninguna ayuda psicológica. Todos los tributos supervivientes han tenido relación entre ellos, menos vuestra familia, los Hawthorne, a través de Gale, han hecho varias visitas al Nuevo Núcleo y se han relacionado con este mundo y, disculpadme, pero son chicos muy sanos.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- siseo, Plutarch alza las manos en señal de paz.

-¿Recuerdas qué opinabas de los secretos y la sobreprotección? Porque si todavía eres capaz de recordarlo, deberías pensar en ello- aduce Plutarch, en ese momento Paylor vuelve a tomar la palabra.

-Como os podéis suponer tengo información de vuestros hijos, y de Odair. Me consta que el pequeño Mellark tiene un coeficiente intelectual notablemente superior al de cualquier chico de su edad, podría ser un gran científico, un gran médico o matemático.

-Quiere ser pintor- interrumpe Peeta.

-O pintor, nosotros le proporcionaremos las mejores clases- continúa Paylor- y en cuanto Alisma, por lo que sé, sencillamente podría ser cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, así que solo tiene que decirnos qué quiere ser.

-Todavía no lo sabe- comenta Peeta nuevamente.

-La ayudaremos a saberlo.- aduce Paylor- Y Odair, habéis hecho un trabajo admirable con él, sois su segunda familia, pero ese chico está severamente atado a una persona que presenta trastornos mentales graves y de la cual, en poco tiempo, no tendrá más remedio que ser tutor legal, porque ella no podrá valerse por sí misma- hace un silencio que cae encima de nosotros como una losa- Ese chico necesita herramientas para ser un gran periodista y un gran escritor, y la única manera de que esta sociedad deje de juzgarle por un mujeriego trastornado, es que deje de serlo, y nosotros podemos hacer eso por él.

-Aceptamos a Finnick como es, nadie tiene porque cambiarle- discrepa Peeta, y se hace un prolongado silencio en la sala.

-Ya que sabéis tanto- digo, rompiendo aquel ambiente- Conoceréis también la personalidad de nuestro hijo.

-Sabemos que es un chico algo retraído, frío, de gran sensibilidad, parecido a ti.- dice Plutarch.

-Hace poco vio Los Juegos, por accidente- confieso.

-Esto no lo sabíamos- comenta Plutarch.

-Pues así es, y está en una etapa delicada, comprende nuestros temores y nos tiene cierta admiración, pero a la vez parece no confiar en los tiempos que vive, ¿podéis ayudarle?- inquiero, insegura, Paylor sonríe levemente, pero esa sonrisa no disminuye un ápice la severidad de su mirada.

-¿Podemos ayudarte a ti?- sisea- Es un niño realista, como tú. Podemos mostrarle que la posibilidad de una nueva tiranía existe, pero que la probabilidad es mínima- asegura Paylor- Conocerá a otros chicos y chicas que han pasado por algo parecido y ya no se sentirá tan solo, los pesares no pesan tanto cuando se comparten.

De nuevo se hace el silencio, esta vez más prolongado, puedo sentir a Peeta a mi lado cavilar a velocidad de vértigo, mientras que yo solo me lleno de confusión, y siento como mi instinto de protección se enfrenta a la seductora idea de darle a mis hijos los mejor.

-Cuál es el plan, concretamente- dice Peeta de repente, con gran seriedad, y las manos unidas bajo su mentón.

-El plan- comienza Plutarch- es que Paylor anuncie la semana que viene que, efectivamente, tiene una enfermedad terminal, de forma que cesen unos rumores que nos están dañando demasiado. Tras ello se anunciaría la presentación de un tiempo para elegir un candidato, y que ese candidato será valorado por nuestros atemporales líderes rebeldes: vosotros. Cada segundo que tardemos en elegir un nuevo líder, será un segundo de desgaste del gobierno que la oposición conseguirá aprovechar para prender la llama de la inseguridad en la población, a través vuestro conseguiremos compensarlo.

-Nuestra idea- prosigue Paylor, su piel parece más cetrina y transpirada por momentos- es que Peeta y tú me sustituyáis cuando ya no pueda aparecer públicamente, no me queda mucho tiempo.- ante aquello se me encoje el corazón en el pecho, y la tensión me sube por la espalda- El plan será de absoluta transparencia, queremos que la población sepa qué candidatos estamos valorando y porqué, y que participen en esa elección, y al mismo tiempo que vosotros los valoréis para ellos, condicionando claramente la respuesta de la población a la que nosotros creamos más favorable. Tendréis todo tipo de asesores, por supuesto.

-La elección debe hacerse en torno a un mes, en ese mes es posible que no seáis todo lo atentos y accesibles para vuestros hijos que estáis acostumbrados- añade Plutarch- pero tendrán la mejor atención, os lo aseguro, y seremos lo menos invasivos que podamos. Después de ese mes, vosotros decidiréis si queréis que los niños continúen su formación en el Nuevo Núcleo, si queréis volver a la Aldea daremos residencia allí a los maestros de pintura de vuestro hijo, y a los que precise Alisma.

-¿Y qué pasa con Finnick?- inquiere Peeta- Por sus estudios tiene mucho trabajo de campo, este curso tiene que viajar, no puede residir allí.

-De la reputación de Finnick nos encargaremos nosotros sin necesidad de su presencia, aunque es muy importante que acuda a la Gala de la Generación de la Esperanza- una negación rabiosa me corroe.

-¿Gala? De eso nada- me niego- Nada mediático, son demasiado jóvenes.

-¿Recuerdas que edad tenías tú?- ríe Plutarch.

-No la mejor, sin duda- me quejo.

-Es algo simbólico, a penas aparecerán en pantalla- dice Plutarch- Sobretodo para que se conozcan entre ellos y para asociar en la población una Nueva Era política con una Nueva Era generacional.

De nuevo un pronunciado silencio que esta vez Peeta no llena, aunque yo le dirijo una mirada desesperada.

-Vamos a pensarlo- dice por fin, y me toma la mano- ¿No es así?- asiento -De momento nos vendría bien que nos entregarais todo el programa. -Plutarch asiente y con gran presteza nos da un dispositivo de metal a cada uno.

-¿Conserváis los ordenadores que os di, verdad?- ambos asentimos, saca dos carpetas a rebosar- Aquí lo tenéis también en papel.

En cuestión de segundos los cuatro estamos de pie y nos estamos despidiendo, pero yo tengo algo que decir antes de marcharme.

-Mis hijos tienen la última palabra, si ellos no quieren, no habrá trato- digo duramente, tratando que el aspecto desmadejado de Paylor no me afecte demasiado, ella asiente, sus ojos anodinos, antaño con tanta fuerza y furia, chisporrotean con escasa vida.- Os llamaremos- añado, y nos marchamos en silencio de allí.

.

Nada más cruzar la puerta de casa Dandelion nos asedia. Haymitch está totalmente tirado en uno de los sillones de su casa, mientras mi madre tiene a Alisma sentada en sus piernas, abrazada entre sus brazos y juntas ven una película en el televisor.

-¿Con qué sedáis a este chico?- gruñe Haymitch, levantándose del sillón pesadamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Dandy, Peeta le acaricia la cara pero él esquiva su mano sacudiendo el rostro -He visto las noticias, dicen que la presidenta está enferma ¿es cierto?- dirijo una mirada rencorosa a Haymitch que se encoge de hombros.

-Dandelion, déjanos respirar- dice Peeta severamente, el niño me sostiene la mirada a mí como si esa orden la expresara yo a través de los labios de Peeta.

-Vamos a casa y después hablaremos, cuando ordenemos lo que os queremos decir- entonces la expresión dura de mi hijo se relaja y me toma tímidamente la mano.

-Quiero irme ya- musita. Alisma se levanta del sillón con un suspiro y nos saluda con un beso en la mejilla, para después tirar de Dandelion hacia ella.

-Ya está bien, eres un pesado, no se acaba el mundo- él la mira con desdén.

-Qué sabrás tú, no te molestas en indagar nada- ella le mira con serenidad, como haría su padre.

-Sí, sé lo que debo en el momento preciso, no tengo porque estresar a todo el mundo con mis exigencias, mimado- suelto un soplido que parece más un relincho.

-Basta ya, ahora vamos a tomar algo y después nos iremos, quiero que cada uno se dedique a sus asuntos, sin discutir- ordeno, Alisma y Dandelion despegan sus miradas, él feroz, ella tranquila, y se sientan separados en la alfombra, prestando relativa atención a las imágenes del televisor. Luna alcanza a Dandy y él la abraza como si fuera un peluche y eso parece relajarle.

.

(_Pov Dandelion_)

Mamá y papá nos cuentan superficialmente el plan de Paylor, a mi me parece fantástico ir al Nuevo Núcleo, por un lado me da cierto temor, pero por otro estoy deseando conocer de primera mano el lugar, y la historia por la que yo estoy en este mundo, sin embargo, Alisma no lo ve con buenos ojos, no le gustan los cambios. Mi madre comparte eso con mi hermana, mientras mi padre considera que no podemos cerrar filas a algo que siempre va a formar parte de nuestra familia, por mucho que le pese. Finalmente, Alisma se posiciona a favor de mi padre, y mi madre es la única que duda, pero entiende que no tiene mucha opción ¿cómo va a dejar a la presidenta en su lecho de muerte? Es demasiado cruel.

Entre los informes del Gobierno se encuentra el listado completo de los hijos de tributos, algunos que superan la edad de mis padres, otros que rondan la edad de Finnick, y lo más jóvenes, resultan ser nietos de tributos. Obviamente, allí no hay nadie del trece.

Tom Cub, que es mi amigo porque solo habla cuando tiene algo que decir, tiene esa aflicción típica de los propios del trece, de alguien que no tiene origen ni destino. Su hermana, Leliana Cub, tiene su misma actitud, y ambos dos me inspiran compasión. Cuando la noticia de que mis padres, los _amantes afortunados, _y sus hijos viajarán al Nuevo Núcleo empieza a correr por todos los distritos, parecen mostrarse todavía más apagados, así que un buen día consigo interrogarles acerca de esa especie de secreto que todos los del trece guardan en sus corazones, o como mínimo, ellos, y así es como me confiesan que antes de Nestor y Alma Coin tenían un líder sereno y piadoso, que no confinaba a su población a férreos horarios ni a racionamientos traumáticos, y que ese líder vivía, pero no se revelaba porque no tenía tierra que defender.

Y entonces veo con claridad que mis amigos, como el resto de desterrados, necesitan un lugar para ellos, pero no un lugar donde refugiarse bajo tierra, sino un lugar donde esperar pacientemente que su distrito de origen vuelva a ser habitable.

-¿Y por qué crees que te van a escuchar?- pregunta Tom, mientras arroja piedrecitas al horizonte, su hermana, que es un año más mayor que él y por tanto tres años más que yo, me mira fijamente con sus ojos castaños.

-No creo que me vayan a escuchar- digo clavando la mirada en la tierra -Pero tampoco tiene nada de malo que lleve un nombre y un apellido, quién sabe, quizá de alguna manera entre en sus conversaciones.

-_Nueva Europa_ es un buen sitio para esperar- dice Leliana, de repente, como desde otro mundo.

-¿Nueva Europa no es un continente?- pregunta su hermano.

-Es una región, una de las pocas regiones descontaminadas de un gran continente- gruñe su hermana, como fastidiada por la ignorancia de Tom.

-Sigo pensando que podrían descontaminar la nuestra- murmura Tom con timidez.

-Piensas eso porque no tienes ni idea de química- les observo a ambos discutir con fascinación, salvo con Finnick, no tengo a nadie con quien hablar de política, porque a nadie salvo a ellos, los del trece, le importa. Ellos, dos niños sin patria, son los que he elegido como amigos.

-Creo que Leliana tiene razón- digo, rompiendo una lanza a su favor, y a la vez sintiéndome algo cohibido, porque aquella chica da mil vueltas a mi cultura, y seguramente que yo crea intuitivamente en sus palabras es algo casi tan ofensivo como que no las crea, pues en los dos casos yo tampoco sé tanto como ella de química. Sin embargo, sonríe levemente.

-Sabes Dandelion, eres una persona especial, importante, desde el momento en que intentas cosas con el corazón- me ruborizo, y asiento sin decir nada.

.

Esa noche me presento ante mis padres con la decisión tomada, les explico mis razones y les pido que introduzcan el nombre de Woody Herman en su lista, aun cuando él mismo no sepa nada. No sé si me miran extrañamente o me lo imagino, pero antes de intentar siquiera desentrañar sus impresiones mi padre me sonríe de una forma nueva, como si viera en mí algo más que a su hijo, algo más que un niño obstinado que le trae quebraderos de cabeza.

Sin embargo, los dos se quedan tan callados que a pesar de la sonrisa de papá empiezo a sentirme muy incómodo, antes de girar el pomo de la puerta escucho su voz con claridad diciendo que está orgulloso de mí.

.

A mediados de Septiembre la mudanza a la casa en las afueras del Nuevo Núcleo ya está hecha, en casa a penas quedamos solo nosotros. Han sido unos días de inquietud y noches interrumpidas, de pesadillas contagiosas y amagos de retirada.

A esa situación hay que sumarle la tristeza de mi hermana, ella siempre suele ser alegre y entusiasta, pero desde que Adahy ha decidido tomar distancia con ella parece disgustada. No suelo tomar parte de los asuntos personales de los demás, pero en esta ocasión, el último día de escuela antes de ir al Nuevo Núcleo, decido a abordar a Ada en el recreo, ese espacio de tiempo en el que parece un delito que un niño se acerque a un adolescente.

-Oye Dandy, déjame en paz- gruñe, alejándome de su grupo de amigos.

-Quiero saber qué ocurre- insisto yo, ante la mirada de los otros.

-¿Qué va a ocurrir? Tu hermana y yo hemos decidido darnos un tiempo, ¿vale? Son cosas que no puedes entender- murmura.

-Puedo entenderlo todo- digo, consciente de mi arrogancia.

-El niño prodigio... Te aseguro que esto no.- insiste él- Oye mira por mucho que seas el _sinsajito _estás en territorio prohibido para críos, en este patio solo se puede estar a partir de dieciséis, y tú eres un enano, en cualquier momento te amonestará un profesor.

-¿Crees que provocando que mi hermana te eche de menos se olvidará de Finnick?- Ada mira a los lados y me coge los hombros, soltando una palabrota.

-Cállate.

-Si no aceptas hablar conmigo en privado, hablaré contigo en público- me aprieta más los hombros, mirándome con gesto asustado.

-De dónde has sacado eso- me encojo de hombros.

-Ya la has perdido como novia, la vas a perder como amiga.- sentencio, y observo sus pupilas ensancharse milimétricamente- No me importan tus asuntos, ni los de ella, pero es mi hermana. Sea quien seas tú, ella es mi hermana.

-Te metes en todo Dandelion- masculla.

-Piénsalo.

Justo a tiempo llega la voz estridente del profesor de turno, y marcho del patio, no sin antes sostenerle la mirada a Adahy, el suficiente tiempo como para imprimir más insistencia a mis palabras. Normalmente no me molesto en mirar a nadie demasiado tiempo, tampoco me molesto en hablar de las conclusiones que saco cuando observo a otros, porque realmente sus vidas no me importan, pero no me resulta fácil ver a Alisma deprimida, y a mis padres tampoco, y menos por algo tan infantil.

.

Mi plan da resultado, esa misma tarde el móvil de Alisma suena tres veces en su cuarto, ella está en la ducha así que me permito la libertad de ver cual es el nombre que aparece en pantalla, y compruebo que es él. Cuando sale le digo que le han llamado, y poco más tarde Ada y ella hablan en el jardín. Mi hermana le abraza y él parece murmurar unas disculpas.

Termino de guardar mis libros en la cartera, a la mañana siguiente un coche del Gobierno nos llevará a la capital.

Por la tarde me reúno con los Cub, que me desean buen viaje y cosas por el estilo. Les informo de que mis padres han concertado una entrevista con aquel hombre que me mencionaron, y por primera vez dejo mi nº de móvil a alguien, a ellos.

Al día siguiente mientras el sol del amanecer baña nuestro hogar nosotros ponemos rumbo opuesto. En un gran Jeep, oscuro como una sombra, los cuatro viajamos a gran velocidad por la autopista. Mis padres se toman la mano, observo como mi madre le oprime los dedos con tal fuerza a papá que debe hacerle daño, Alisma, sin embargo, mira de forma soñadora el horizonte y a ratos se queda dormida. Yo tengo demasiado en lo que pensar, pero prefiero recostarme y dejar mi mente vacía, y en eso estoy hasta que siento algo húmedo en mi tobillo y veo a la cachorra mirarme de forma simpática desde mis pies.

-Chico, puedes cogerla si quieres- dice el chófer, un hombre fornido cuyo rostro me es familiar, podría ser uno de los muchos amigos del tío Gale. El hombre me mira por el retrovisor y hace un gesto a la red de metal que separa los cuatro asientos que ocupamos del suyo- Con el protector la perrita puede ir por donde quiera.

-Gracias- contesto- En realidad es una loba- le corrijo, mientras me inclino para cogerla en brazos.

-¿En serio?- ríe el hombre, con voz grave- Uf chaval, vas a imponer una nueva moda en el Núcleo, ya lo estoy viendo.

-Ya hay perros muy parecidos a los lobos, este estaba perdido, los lobos no son mascotas normalmente, su lugar es el bosque- digo con preocupación, aunque en realidad no daría crédito a las palabras de aquel hombre si no fuera por el gesto alarmado de mi madre.

-Bueno, explícale eso a los Capitalinos- se ríe- Sencillamente si el hijo del Sinsajo tiene un lobo, todo el mundo querrá tener un lobo, ¿Entiendes? Y, bueno, ahora con la recuperación y la devolución de parte de los ahorros a los antiguamente adinerados del Capitolio, ya hay quien puede permitirse un caprichito, ¿sabes?- mi madre chasquea la lengua y se dirige al chófer, pidiéndole que deje el tema, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a ello.

-Entonces, suponiendo que se implantara la moda de tener lobos, ¿qué harían? ¿ir al bosque a por cachorros?

-Dandy, para ya- susurra Alisma, poniéndome una mano en el brazo que yo sacudo para librarme de su tacto aleccionador.

-Es posible, supongo que irían a por unos cuantos lobos adultos para criar en cautividad, aunque tampoco sería necesario. Tenemos el genoma de todos los animales descubiertos hasta ahora, podrían crearlos, incluso programarlos con determinado carácter- hace una pausa- Pero, ¿sabes qué ocurre? Que la gente, la gente que realmente tiene dinero, quiere lo natural, lo primitivo, no quieren clones ¿quién se lo iba a imaginar eh? La mejor tecnología genética que ha existido jamás, y se pone de moda lo primitivo.

-Dan ganas de vomitar, sí- mascullo, y al instante Alisma me mira con gravedad, el chófer ríe.

-Cierto, teniendo una tecnología así...- comenta el hombre.

-No lo digo exactamente por eso, lo digo por lo de los clones, me parece asqueroso- se hace un silencio breve en el coche, veo que Alisma vuelve a relajarse en su asiento, que mi padre deja de mirarme con una media sonrisa y que mi madre sigue con el ceño fruncido mirando la nuca del conductor- ¿Y usted qué, compraría uno?

-¡Dandelion!- exclama Alisma como exasperada.

-¿Qué? A este señor no le molesta hablar, ¿verdad?- inquiero, el chófer me dirige una sonrisa encajada en su cuadrada mandíbula.

-No, claro que no, muchacho. Es un honor para mí tener una conversación con cualquiera de ustedes- le guiño un ojo a mi hermana, que pone los suyos en blanco.- Pero mira, a esa pregunta, te diría que yo en mi casa no tendría ni una planta, pero tengo dos hijos, niño y niña también, y se les antojará un lobito, seguro.

-Qué horror- comento, y desafío la mirada de saberlo todo de mi padre mientras me doy cuenta de que todavía no he llegado al Nuevo Núcleo y ya he descubierto que no me gusta, exactamente como él me previno.

.

(_Pov Adahy_)

-Muy bien- digo distraídamente, mientras mi padre me mira y mis hermanos luchan por comerse los guisantes- Me cortaré el pelo...

-Perfecto- celebra mi padre, y vuelve a coger con firmeza su tenedor.

-Cuando tú te lo dejes crecer- los mellizos se ríen, y el bebé mira desde su sillita como si intentara entender algo.

-Ha heredado todo tu sentido del humor- se burla mi madre.

-Muy bien hijo, si quieres ir a una Gala con ese pelo, como quieras, pero en la capital los medios son muy crueles- gruñe, y aparta los guisantes de su plato con rabia.

-Cariño, da ejemplo- le regaña mi madre, mientras los mellizos se disponían a apartar también sus guisantes de la salsa de ternera.

Termino todo mi plato y repito, ante la satisfacción de mi madre y el asombro de mis hermanos, ya que yo no tengo problema con ningún alimento. Entonces me levanto dispuesto a arrojarme en la cama y tratar de estudiar algo.

Estoy tumbado leyendo una y otra vez el mismo párrafo de literatura cuando mi madre entra en la habitación para guardar ropa limpia. Me mira y me dice que le parece que estoy guapo con el pelo largo, pero que me vendría bien cortarme las puntas, y yo accedo. Entonces me pregunta por Alisma y hace que me incomode un poco.

-¿Habéis arreglado las cosas?- inquiere, simulando cierta trivialidad, como si en realidad no le diera importancia.

-Sí, bueno, somos amigos como antes- ella hace un sonido de asentimiento, cierra las puertas del armario y entonces se sienta a mi lado, poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro. Mis padres no son muy cariñosos por lo que sentir su tacto me resulta extraño.

-Hijo, sé que es tu vida privada pero, si alguna vez quieres hablar, pregúntame lo que quieras- evito mirarle y paso con indiferencia las páginas de mi libro.

-Claro, lo haré- entonces siento sus labios en mi cabeza y me embarga su calidez.

-Las cosas son más fáciles de solucionar de lo que parecen, aunque a tu edad de la impresión de que no.- su voz es dura, como siempre, pero bajo ese tono puedo notar su protección.

-Puede ser- musito, y ella se levanta tras unos segundos en los que siento su mirada sobre mí.

-En media hora te quiero abajo, tendré las tijeras listas.- ordena- Solo te lo arreglaré un poco.- y se marcha de la habitación.

.

Me miro frente al espejo, no sé porque a mi padre le escandaliza tanto mi look, el cabello me roza la nuca y ahora que mi madre lo ha arreglado es bastante elegante, además tengo el pelo tan laceo que ni siquiera tengo que molestarme en peinarlo. Escucho el timbre de la puerta, me corta el pensamiento porque sé que es Finnick, que viene a ayudar a los mellizos con los deberes, y seguramente mi padre le dirá que yo también necesito refuerzo, porque realmente no me entra nada en la cabeza.

Apoyo la frente en las manos y trato de calmarme. Es Finnick, el mismo Finnick de siempre. El hermano mayor que nunca tuve, el mismo que me dejaba comer más palomitas de las que mis padres me hubieran permitido jamás, el mismo que siempre decía que sí cuando yo le pedía ver otra película aunque pasara la media noche, ese que me cuidaba cuando era niño, protegiéndome de la intromisión de mis hermanos pequeños, asegurándome una burbuja de intimidad. Es el mismo que me ayudó cuando estaba nervioso por mi primera cita con una chica, y el que habló conmigo de todas esas cosas que nunca le contaría a mis padres. Es Finnick Odair, mi amigo, mi hermano y, sin embargo, le odio.

Cuando cruza el umbral de la puerta los mellizos se vuelven locos, porque le adoran. Yo me limito a estrecharle la mano sin mirarle a los ojos, mis padres aprovechan su visita para marcharse con sus amigos e ir a cenar juntos después. Así que mis hermanos ocupan la mesa del salón con presteza y se pelean porque Finnick evalúe sus tareas. Lo primero que hace él es atender al bebé, se le nota inseguro cuando le coge en brazos, pero también puedo darme cuenta de que quiere a mi familia como si fuera la suya.

-Odair, todavía no sabes distinguir un saco de patatas de un crío- le gruño, mientras dejo mi libro de literatura y los apuntes en la mesa.

-Es evidente que no tengo tu habilidad- comenta él, mientras le mece, desenfundo el bolígrafo mordiendo la tapa y le contesto con ella entre los dientes.

-Al menos lo reconoces- después de un par de minutos Finnick deja a mi hermano en su canasto y toma asiento con nosotros.

Primero empieza por Clarisse, supongo que porque es la más insistente; aunque tiene bastantes faltas en su redacción Finnick le dedica unas palabras de aliento y ella irradia satisfacción, se le nota a leguas que le encanta nuestro "primo", y es lógico porque está en la edad del pavo y porque a todo ser viviente le gusta el pedante de Odair. Acto seguido llega a Saul, el cual se ha esforzado mucho en su redacción, y le felicita con entusiasmo porque a penas tiene errores, mi hermano se hincha de orgullo, pues para cualquier chaval alguien como Finnick es una especie de modelo a seguir.

Como no podía ser de otra manera llega mi turno, de mala gana le doy los folios de mis comentarios de texto para la clase de literatura de mañana, y sigo mordiendo la tapa del bolígrafo mientras él lee las hojas con calma.

-Te vas a hacer daño con eso.- musita, sin mirarme.

-Es una tapa de plástico no una granada- me quejo, él suspira y de alguna manera me hace sentir tan infantil que dejo la maldita tapa en la mesa con un resoplido.

-Perfecta- dice- Salvo dos errores de puntuación, es perfecta.

-Si tiene dos errores de puntuación no es perfecta, yo no soy un niño como estos- mascullo, señalando a mis hermanos, que me dirigen una mirada de desdén- No me trates como a un imbécil.- él me sostiene la mirada, pero en ella no hay rabia, ni enfado, ni ofensa ninguna, solo él con su mirada habitual, familiar y horrorosamente transparente.

-Muy bien, es casi perfecta, ¿mejor así?- tomo bruscamente las hojas de sus manos y las meto en el cuaderno, levantándome de la mesa.

-¿Puedo irme ya?- reclamo, y me parece que suspira levemente, entonces deja de mirarme y se acaricia el puente de la nariz, como quien empieza a tener dolor de cabeza.

-Ada, haz lo que quieras, siempre puedes hacer lo que tú quieras- susurra, mis hermanos parecen incómodos por mi comportamiento y se ponen a hacer sus deberes a toda velocidad.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- exclamo, sumido en la rabia, en la frustración -¡Tengo que aguantar tus tonterías porque todo el mundo te adora! ¡Pues yo no te adoro y no quiero que me ayudes a nada! ¡No soy un niño!- para mi sorpresa Finnick arrastra la silla, se levanta y se acerca a mí. Aunque soy casi tan alto como él, y seguramente más fuerte, me intimida. Pero puedo notar que no me intimida por su presencia física, lo hace desde su interior, desde su propio ser, y le odio más por ello.

-Si no eres un niño...- dice, con voz calmada pero penetrante, puedo notar a mis hermanos petrificados en sus sillas, y escucho al bebé gimotear, seguramente alertado por mis gritos.- ...deja de gritar que no eres un niño.

-No te me acerques- le amenazo, pero él da un paso al frente, provocándome, y les dice a mis hermanos que nos dejen a solas. Saul coge al bebé y salen, sin oponer ninguna resistencia.- ¿Qué pretendes?- digo, cuando nos quedamos a solas, con ansiedad.

-Qué pretendes tú- contesta él- Dime lo que me tengas que decir o haz lo que sea que quieras hacer- prosigue- pero hazlo ahora y olvídalo para siempre.

-No me tientes, no soy ningún cobarde- le aseguro, acercándome más a su cara.

-Nunca te vi como un cobarde, pero hay dos formas de arreglar lo que sea que te ocurra, una es como adultos, y otra es como niños. Tú eliges.- los latidos de mi corazón aumentan por momentos, la adrenalina me recorre el cuerpo porque una parte de mi quiere destruirle, y otra quiere no querer destruirle.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que me pasa- logro decir, él resopla y vuelve a sentarse en la silla, con las manos en la cabeza.

-Por favor, siéntate y hablemos, vamos a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas- tras vacilar, tomo asiento frente a él- Pregunta lo que quieras.

-No tengo nada que preguntar. Confiesa tú lo que tengas que confesar- por un momento me parece que se ríe y estoy a punto de levantarme y pegarle o simplemente irme de aquí.

-¿Pero qué quieres que confiese?- suelto una palabrota sin proponérmelo.

-¿Te gusta ella sí o no? Y no me hagas decir su nombre, esos cotillos- señalo la puerta con el mentón- seguro que están con la oreja pegada.

-A todo el mundo le gusta ella- dice, en un tono de voz casi inaudible- y te recuerdo que tengo veintiún años y que su familia es mi familia.

-¡Venga ya, déjate de historias!- exclamo -Sí o no.

-No me gusta de la forma en que piensas- un chasquido sale de mi boca.

-Oh no, claro que no, te gusta de una forma especial, y eso es lo que me preocupa, que es así, y no lo reconoces- se recuesta en su silla, y su rostro perfecto, de revista, queda paralizado en el tiempo y en el espacio, con expresión madura y honesta.

-Lo reconozco.

-Perfecto- se hace el silencio entre nosotros, él mira para otro lado, parece un poco trastocado, yo ni siquiera soy capaz de imaginar la cara de idiota que debo tener.

-Pues es un problema- consigo decir.

-No lo es.

-¡Finnick, te digo que es un problema, y no me lo discutas! Eres insoportable...- vuelvo a soltar otra palabrota y me parece sentir la inminencia de la manaza de mi padre apunto de asestarme una colleja. -Nos gusta la misma chica, que además-bajo la voz hasta que casi es inaudible- es como un familiar cercano, si eso no es un problema, tú me dirás.

-Un problema es que te de un infarto- suelta -Que nos guste la misma chica, incluso _esa _chica no es un problema, especialmente cuando yo no tengo ninguna intención de mantener una relación sentimental con nadie.- me quedo en silencio, evaluando sus palabras sin darle mucha credibilidad.

-¿Por qué no? No lo entiendo, pero si lo tienes todo...

-No puedo, es así de sencillo. Se necesitan ciertas cosas para tener una relación, y no, no las tengo- me río con franqueza.

-¡Pero qué dices! ¿Qué te falta a ti?

-Déjalo, no quiero hablar de eso- gruñe.

-Oye, es cierto que eres un poco raro, y apagado... Pero ella te aguantaría cualquier cosa, en serio, ni siquiera le importan esas juergas que te montas- me río.

-Yo no quiero una persona que me _aguante, _y de todos modos a nadie le viene bien alguien "triste", si quieres decirlo así, y menos a ella.- de nuevo el silencio y yo, pensando en las mil razones por las que Finnick tiene una ventaja abismal frente a mí. -Se nota que te quiere, y mucho.

-Eh, no confundamos las cosas, yo no digo que no me quiera- comento -Solo digo que en caso de querernos a los dos, ganas tú.

-Bueno, es igual, ella ya sabe que yo no quiero una relación formal con nadie, me conoce perfectamente y nunca intentará nada conmigo, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Tienes muchos años por delante para arreglar las cosas, y quién sabe, quizá realmente no sea ella _esa _persona. Eres muy joven.- asiento.

-Es posible, pero no sé, tengo la corazonada de que acabaréis juntos- confieso- Y no te imaginas como me... ah... es odioso. No lo puedo soportar.

-No hace falta que lo imagine...- comenta, y entonces me sonríe y, al final, aunque no quiera, yo también le sonrío. -¿En paz?- inquiere, tímidamente.

-No sé qué decirte, no te prometo nada, creo que cualquier día te mataré- digo burlonamente, nos sostenemos la mirada, él me tiende la mano y yo la estrecho- En paz.

-La verdad es que te favorece el pelo así- me dice, soltándome la mano.

-Venga Odair, no lo estropees- suelto, y abro la puerta del salón para que las bestias de mis hermanos, que es evidente que han intentado captar cada palabra que nos hemos dirigido, entren.

La tarde pasa con cierta tranquilidad. Consigo estudiar, no de forma muy fluida pero con bastante éxito. Mis padres llegan muy tarde, y Finnick nos deja atiborrarnos de helados y dormir con la panza llena. Le doy las buenas noches diciéndole que es un canguro pésimo, y él se lo toma como un halago.

Y así, de la forma más imprevisible, parece que Finnick vuelve a formar parte de mi familia aunque yo sigo pensando que, algún día, será él quien ocupe ese lugar que tanto ansío junto a Alisma.

De todos modos, como bien dice, soy muy joven como para pensar que mi vida se acaba con ella.


	27. Traje de boda

_N/A: gracias de nuevo a todas/os, bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, y gracia Katniss Bellaluz por recordarme la bonita relación entre Finny y Katniss. Este capítulo está escrito en tercera persona con la intención de entrar en la mente de varios personajes de forma simultánea, a ver qué os parece el experimento._

_._

.

.

**Capítulo 6**

_Traje de boda_

Finnick sabe que le han elegido para cubrir la noticia solo porque quieren reformarlo. No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que detrás del trato del Nuevo Núcleo hacia él se encuentra la intención de limpiar su imagen. Mientras se dirige a la capital del Distrito 4 para hacer la compra de la semana, le da vueltas a la idea de su reputación, ¿Tan mala es? ¿Tan perdido está? ¿Es tan evidente? Está claro que los medios han exagerado su condición de joven desgraciado, y ahora se intenta que desde lo propios medios Finnick Odair Junior se revele como una persona centrada en su formación académica, en otra fase de su vida.

Da igual lo que quieran pintar los medios de él, la realidad es que pedalea en su bicicleta hasta la capital del Distrito para proveerse de los alimentos necesarios para el resto de la semana, porque si lo hiciera su madre es posible que pasara todo el día deambulando por el lugar sin recordar siquiera a qué iba. No importa lo que la gente piense de él, porque su vida se le revela tal cual es a cada instante: como un trascurso de tiempo en el que cada minuto es un gramo más de responsabilidad. A veces se pregunta si algún día su madre será incapaz de distinguirle de su padre, sumiéndose en una fantasía impenetrable, en una especie de vida paralela y catatónica. La posibilidad existe, pero entre tanto Finnick Odair Junior trata de mantenerla en un punto de locura estable.

La burocracia para pasar a ser tutor legal de su propia madre es amarga y tediosa; detrás de cada gestión está la cara de alguien que cree saber más de él que él mismo. Finalmente todo queda más o menos en orden. Las pocas pertenencias que tienen ahora están a su nombre, así como los escasos ahorros de la familia, y ahora es él quien recibe directamente un talón con la pensión que le corresponde para mantener a Annie. Todo podría ser peor, como bien le dijo Alisma, antaño, en la época de sus padres, era impensable recibir cualquier tipo de retribución para mantener a una persona que no aportaba nada a la sociedad. Una persona con algún tipo de dolencia o discapacidad era sencillamente alguien condenado a muerte. Finnick piensa mucho en las palabras de Alisma, aunque aquella chica sea casi seis años más joven que él, tiene un espíritu capaz de arrojar luz en cualquier miseria, y lo mejor de todo es que sus palabras no son de un ánimo vano, cada aliento está perfectamente argumentado; en resumidas cuentas es una chica convincente a la hora de levantar su ánimo, le hace sentir capaz de todo, como su padre, Peeta Mellark, que tantas veces le dio la mano cuando estaba a punto de caer en las tinieblas.

El joven Odair nunca ha estado solo y nunca lo estará, de la misma manera que dentro de sí mismo siempre quedará un lugar reservado a alguien que no podrá llenarlo: su padre. Asumir e integrar ese vacío en su ser le resulta tan doloroso, que sencillamente lo deja estar, como quien tiene una habitación para unos invitados que no existen.

Cuando vuelve de las compras, con la cesta delantera y trasera de la bicicleta cargada, prepara la comida y avisa a su madre. Él le habla como se debe hablar a un ser querido, con naturalidad y confianza, aunque nunca sabe si ella realmente escucha todo lo que dice. Le cuenta que los Mellark se adaptan al Nuevo Núcleo, que la semana siguiente será la Gala de la Generación de la Esperanza y que en realidad no le apetece ir. Su madre pregunta si la presidenta sigue viva y él asiente.

-De momento sí, pero a penas sale en los medios, es Peeta con Plutarch quien comunica la mayoría de las informaciones- su madre asiente, de forma soñadora.

-Habla muy bien- dice, con una sonrisa suave, refiriéndose a Peeta.

-Sí- contesta su hijo- Sabe lo que dice, y eso es fundamental- su madre asiente, y se lleva un pedacito de patata a los labios después de dar un breve sorbo a su vaso de agua.-Mamá- musita Odair, tomándola de la muñeca- ¿Te sientes bien hoy? ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio?

-Sí- dice ella, después de un prolongado silencio.

-¿Sí? ¿a las dos cosas?- insiste Odair.

-Sí- vuelve a decir la mujer, él sonríe y se lleva un gran bocado de pescado y patata, empapado en salsa, al paladar.

-Bien, ¿dónde?- Annie Cresta entra en una cascada de imágenes indescriptible, y en su mente se queda brillando la figura de una gran dorada, reluciente, y tras de ella una sonrisa blanca, de su difunto marido, cuando ambos eran solo dos muchachos que apenas se conocían. No sabían demasiado el uno del otro, pero ella ya lo amaba.

-A pescar- dice con seguridad, y el siguiente bocado que lleva a su boca está tibio, lo cual le confunde, pues hace un segundo la comida humeaba.

-¿Cómo?- dice su hijo, que bien podría haber olvidado la pregunta, pues desde que la formuló hasta que le fue respondida había terminado su plato y miraba a su madre con preocupación, con las manos unidas cerca de su boca- No te escucho mamá.

-A pescar- vuelve a decir Annie, esta vez levantando la voz exageradamente. Su hijo asiente, con firmeza.

-De acuerdo, iremos donde tú quieras ¿cogemos la barca?- ella asiente, y si su hijo dice algo más, ya no es capaz de oírlo.

.

Alisma Primrose Mellark, se dice, pensando cómo firmar sus obras ¿Con su nombre de pila? ¿Con el nombre de su difunta tía? ¿Con el apellido heredado de su padre? Dandelion y ella llevan ya una semana en el Nuevo Núcleo, en una población algo apartada, dónde apenas hay tránsito y, en cualquier caso, bajo la constante protección de los agentes de seguridad del gobierno. Ambos hermanos comparten el mismo horario de clases que tenían en el Distrito 12, y después una maestra de pintura de reconocido prestigio les dedica dos horas de su tiempo, a veces más, para enseñarles técnicas de todo tipo. Alisma nunca se había tomado la pintura en serio, al contrario que su hermano, pero dado que no tenía idea de qué otra cosa podía aceptar con ilusión del Nuevo Núcleo, aquello le pareció buena opción.

Terminado su primer cuadro, observa el de Dandelion, firmado en una esquina con presteza y decisión: _Dandy M._ Nada más.

-¿Cómo has elegido tu firma?- inquiere ella tímidamente, la maestra está sentada frente a su propio lienzo, haciendo diversas mezclas.

-No la he elegido- dice Dandelion, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se acerca y se aleja de su lienzo tratando de encontrar todas las imperfecciones cometidas.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces?- su hermano, de doce años, suspira con una paciencia digna de cualquier adulto.

-Ali, simplemente lo he firmado y ya está- ella le dirige una mirada desdeñosa.

-¡Vale, gracias por tu ayuda! ¡Es que yo tengo dos nombres, sabes!- él por fin le mira, sus ojos grandes, redondos y grises, escarban en las profundidades de la inquietud de su hermana mayor.

-Tienes razón- admite -Yo solo tengo uno... También tienes dos apellidos- añade.

-¿Cómo?- inquiere ella con cierta confusión.

-Pues eso, también eres Everdeen- él se encoge de hombros.

-Pero eso no consta en ningún sitio- él ríe y vuelve su mirada al cuadro.

-Vale, tú misma.

Alisma considera que su hermano pequeño es más que un niño inteligente, es una persona grandiosa encerrada en un cuerpo infantil, por lo que, aunque a veces le detesta y le saca de quicio, toma en cuenta cada palabra de él. En ese momento es cuando se decide y traza una rápida rubrica en la esquina inferior derecha de su pintura, en la que se puede leer Prim Everdeen. Dandelion y ella intercambian un leve asentimiento, y entonces la maestra se levanta de su taburete, llega hasta a ellos, y les explica con detenimiento algunos detalles académicos, antes de dar por concluidas las clases.

La forma en que el tiempo pasa en el Nuevo Núcleo es completamente diferente a la manera de transcurrir la vida que conocían hasta ahora. Los hermanos Mellark pasan mucho tiempo solos, guiados solo por unos horarios rígidos, y el aislamiento. Su madre ha aceptado que en la segunda semana, tras la Gala de la Generación de la Esperanza, visiten el Museo de Los Juegos del Hambre, Alisma no tiene interés por él, pero bajo ningún concepto dejaría solo a su hermano ante aquella exposición.

Katniss, a pesar de sus reticencias, comprende tan bien como Peeta que es inútil luchar contra la curiosidad del niño, pero desea silenciosamente que esa curiosidad no llegue al morbo, y el niño no quiera visitar la Arena.

Dandelion Mellark escucha música tumbado en su enorme cama, como es tan grande, sube a su mascota junto a él. Luna se acurruca en su costado y disfruta del amor que recibe del que siente su líder y su amigo humano, a través de las caricias sobre su cabeza. Dandelion se plantea la idea de completar su indagación con la visita a la Arena, pero lo mire por donde lo mire no deja de tener aquello un regusto a espectáculo banal. El museo, por lo que había podido indagar a través de la Red Mundial de Datos (un sistema antaño llamado Internet) contiene mucha información de todo tipo, especialmente histórica, pero la Arena no es más que un terreno tétrico. Al parecer la gente en sus visitas a la exposición completa sobre Los Juegos del Hambre pasa con rapidez por el gran museo, porque están deseosos de pisar ese terreno donde caían los pobres desgraciados cuyos nombres habían sido extraídos de una funesta urna. El niño había aprendido, en su corta estancia en la capital de Panem, que lo que movía al tumulto era siempre lo más carente de interés, y dado que a sus padres les disgustaba visiblemente que pisara la Arena, lo más razonable sería prescindir de aquello.

Suspiró hondamente y se dijo que la decisión estaba tomada. Miro por el amplio ventanal de la habitación el patio lleno de hojas doradas, y a su hermana haciendo una gran montaña con ellas y sentándose encima, sola y aburrida. Salió de un brinco de su cuarto y bajó los escalones con la cachorrita siguiéndole, y los tres jugaron durante el resto de la tarde.

Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen, el chico del pan y la mujer en llamas, los amantes trágicos, o como Panem los quisiera llamar, eran para sus hijos sola y exclusivamente: sus padres, y cuando los alcanzaron en el jardín y buscaron amor y alivio en ellos, encontraron en sus pequeños todos el oxígeno que el ajetreado día les había robado.

.

Gale Hawthorne tiene cuatro hijos, tres varones y una niña. Hace tiempo que ha rechazado el trabajo de campo en Defensa, y con ello todo lo que pudiera exponerlo a algún tipo de peligro. Su integridad física ya no era importante solo para sí y para su pareja, lo era para la familia al completo. Le necesitaban, y él les necesitaba a ellos, y quería vivir porque quería estar junto a las personas que le importaban, que habían dado sentido a su existencia.

La vida del general Hawthorne no había sido fácil, aunque él no fue a la Arena, como su mujer, vivió el hambre en su población, la pequeña Veta, día tras día. Cuando su padre murió en el mismo accidente que el padre de Katniss Everdeen, antaño su amor platónico, tuvo que hacer de padre de todos sus hermanos, tres bocas ávidas de alimento y de cariño, su madre y él mantuvieron a su familia, ella haciendo labores para los vecinos, él cazando y vendiendo la carne en el mercado negro, junto a Katniss. Ahora que tenía su propia familia, y que les podía proveer de todo cuanto quisieran, no tenía sentido jugarse la vida. "Ya me la he jugado lo suficiente" decía para sí cuando le daba vueltas al asunto, "ahora les toca a otros", y de esta forma zanjaba la cuestión.

Paylor, que había sido su líder y a la cual le profesaba una admiración sin límites, estaba gravemente enferma, y él era el responsable de coordinar, ahora mejor que nunca, la seguridad de los habitantes de Panem y en concreto, la seguridad de sus mejores amigos Katniss y Peeta Mellark, y sus dos hijos. No escatimaba ni un solo recurso en proteger a sus amigos, y daba vueltas y más vueltas a cada plano del recinto para la Gala de la Generación de la Esperanza, pues aunque no había una amenaza inminente a la que atender, era cierto que el peligro siempre existía, aunque no se le pudiera poner rostro.

A pesar de su ahínco, los Mellark habían rechazado totalmente que su familia participara en el festín de la Gala, y teniendo en cuenta que el sinsajo había sido envenenado en el último evento al que acudió, Hawthorne no tenía valor para intentar siquiera convencerlos.

Se encontraba en su cama con los ojos secos, a fuerza de no pestañear. Su mujer, Johanna Manson, que fue tributo del Distrito ocho, le acariciaba la garganta de forma insinuante, pero su marido no respondía a su tacto. No obstante no era una mujer sutil por lo general, así que sencillamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se retiró la camisola que acaba de ponerse. Gale la miro de hito en hito, habían sido muchos los acontecimientos estresantes en el último año, eso por no hablar de la llegada de su cuarto hijo, y ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que habían hecho el amor. En realidad, debería de decir la última vez que había sido rechazado por Johanna, que solía manifestar un carácter extraño tras el parto. Como no podía ser de otra manera, todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizó, y su cuerpo grande acaparó el de su esposa, envolviéndola, acariciándola sediento, olvidando cualquier cavilar anterior.

Gale, que había estado profundamente enamorado de la chica en llamas, nunca hubiera podido imaginar que encontraría el amor en otro tributo de Los Juegos del Hambre, y que podía resultarle al mismo tiempo tan excitante y tan desafiante, a pesar del paso del tiempo. Le encantaba aquella mujer, su mujer, la forma en que hacer el amor con ella a veces era una lucha por el dominio. Su carácter fuerte, directo y a veces agrio le resultaba estimulante, y su traducción en el sexo le excitaba.

Cuando, envuelto en sudor, su cuerpo se relajó completamente a la par que el de su mujer, ella se arrojó a su lado y él se encogió con la frente rozando su mejilla. Ella apagó la pequeña lampara que había iluminado tenuamente el cuarto, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, y se quedo dormida al instante. La noche de Johanna fue tranquila, libre de cualquier pesadilla o angustia, porque tras años de soledad absoluta, de no tener nada ni nadie que le importara, ahora dormía al lado de quien fuera su esposo, su amigo y su amante, y envuelta en la calidez de sus cuatro niños, de sus respiraciones cálidas e inocentes, era feliz. Gale se despertó en más de una ocasión, pero le bastaba con la respiración acompasada de ella para volver a conciliar aquel sueño inquieto.

.

Finnick Odair le daba vueltas al pequeño dispositivo telefónico que a penas usaba. Sí, tenía teléfono móvil, pero solo su familia y el hospital tenían su número. Le había dicho a Alisma, a la que no veía desde la semana que pasaron juntos en Agosto, que podía llamarle si quería, pero ella no había llamado.

Lo cierto era que no le parecía normal que necesitara tanto hablar con ella, al fin y al cabo, era varios años menor que él y, aunque sus vidas tenían muchas similitudes, en la práctica eran muy diferentes. Le parecía tan fuera de lugar su ansiedad, que se sentía mal dándole vueltas al teléfono móvil en su mano, tumbado sobre su cama, después de la cena. Ella ya estaría durmiendo, no era hora de hablar, sin embargo, cuánto quería tener una conversación con ella, aunque fuera breve.

Septiembre había pasado de una forma pesada y dolorosa, al final del verano era habitual que su madre se sumiera en algún tipo de trance, pero aquel año era demasiado profundo para su decadente estado de nervios. Además, aquel año había decidido quedarse en casa, estar con ella, y no perderse en lugares perdidos con mujeres desconocidas, por lo tanto no tenía posibilidad de evadirse. Lo cierto es que en su lugar, volvía a acostarse con aquellas a las que ya conocía, en su propio distrito, lo que ya en su momento le trajo un conflicto con uno de los exnovios de una de ellas, todo porque al final no era tan "ex" como él pensaba. La pelea había sido breve, él se limitó a esquivar a aquel muchacho ahogado en testosterona, hasta que entendió que el chico no se daría por satisfecho si no le asestaba un golpe en toda la cara, por lo que Finnick se dejó golpear en la frente. El impacto fue mayor del que esperaba, y de forma instintiva acabó devolviéndoselo a aquel chico, no solo una vez, sino todas las que su ira, su frustración vital, necesitaba para poner las cosas en su sitio. Las consecuencias habían sido fatales para su reputación y para la salud de aquel chico. Y de hecho, cuando sus _primos_ Alisma y Dandelion pasaron el verano en su casa, descubrieron la sombra de aquel hematoma en su frente, y aunque no dio explicación ninguna aquello no le imprimió precisamente una imagen de madurez.

En resumidas cuentas, seguía con sus viejas costumbres, aunque algo más contenidas, hasta que un día le paso algo de lo más extraño, había sido hacía relativamente poco.

Conoció en el núcleo del Distrito cuatro, su distrito, a una joven de pelo laceo y oscuro, y bonitos ojos azules. Ella le cautivó en seguida, no era del centro de la ciudad sino de una población pequeña, como la suya, en lado opuesto del Distrito. Por supuesto, aquella chica le reconoció en el primer instante, se sintió afortunada de haberle atraído, y se acostó con él sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Mientras el joven Odair se adentraba en el interior de aquella, prácticamente, desconocida, y la miraba a los ojos, y la acariciaba el rostro como nunca antes había hecho con ninguna mujer, se dio cuenta con horror de lo que estaba haciendo. No estaba viendo a una joven de su edad, con la que había experimentado un flechazo casual. Estaba fantaseando con la idea de que esa mujer fuera Alisma. La chica hubiera preferido que aquel descubrimiento se hubiera producido en otro momento, más tarde como mínimo, pero se produjo en los ardientes momentos previos al climax.

Finnick Odair, por primera vez en su vida, sencillamente no podía continuar. Pidió disculpas tantas veces a aquella mujer que perdió la cuenta. La joven, con sus ojos azul brillante, no solo se parecía a Alisma en su aspecto, sino también en su bondad. Le perdonó en seguida, en cuanto él dejo de excusarse, y le deseó lo mejor. Él le pidió que entendiera que no podía volver a verla, aun cuando no le dijera los motivos, y ella, que en realidad ya se sentía secretamente afortunada de haber pasado una velada con él, aceptó calmadamente. No es que aquella chica tuviera facilidad para experimentar aquellos sentimientos, es que aquel joven había nacido de la esencia misma del romanticismo.

Y así es como, no recordaba cuantos días atrás, reconoció que estaba enamorado de una chica de quince años, y que probablemente había estado enamorado de ella siempre. Y ahora, él, un hombre, o eso creía, que trataba sin convicción de encauzar su vida, esperaba como un idiota la llamada de una adolescente que seguramente tenía cosas mejores que hacer. Y en esos pensamientos se encontraba cuando el dispositivo vibró dentro de su mano, contestó sin dilación, o mejor dicho, pulsó el botón para abrir la llamada, y se quedo en silencio.

-¿Hola?- dijo la voz de Alisma Mellark al otro lado.

-Hola- contestó él, envuelto en la magia de la casualidad.

-¿Es demasiado tarde?- se quedó callado, miró el reloj, y vio que eran las nueve y media, y debió tardar un siglo en ser capaz de hacer aquel sencillo gesto y asimilarlo, porque Alisma volvió a hablar un tanto enrarecida: -¿Todo bien?

-Pues- titubeó- Sí, más o menos- ella rió brevemente, le preocupaba el estado de Finnick, pero realmente estaba tan alegre de poder charlar con él que la risa le salió sola.

-Si no quieres hablar no hay problema- Finnick suspiró sin proponérselo, y acto seguido se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Si hablamos, creo que será la primera vez que tengo una conversación, propiamente dicha, por teléfono- ella volvió a reír, pero él lo decía totalmente en serio.

-¡Venga ya!- exclamó, entre susurros, pues trataba de no levantar demasiado la voz, sus padres y su hermano estaban ya acostados y aunque le parecía improbable que le escucharan, le daba cierto pudor la posibilidad.

-De verdad- dijo Finnick, sonriendo un poco.

-Me cuesta creer que seas tan poco tecnológico... Tienes un ordenador pero escribes con un lápiz, y tienes un teléfono pero no lo usas para hablar ¿para qué usas lo que...- Alisma frunció el ceño, atrapada en su pregunta absurda- ...lo que no usas?- él esta vez también rió un poco, dándose cuenta de que la última vez que rió así, fue con ella.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya, no tiene sentido, cuando me he dado cuenta ya no podía parar- ella se muerde el labio, mientras él se acaricia un botón de la camisa, tumbado boca arriba en su cama.

-A veces pasa, a mi me pasa al escribir.

-Bueno, pero escribiendo, lo puedes borrar, a mi me pasa al hablar y es bochornoso- ambos se ríen.

-¿Te pasa mucho?- inquiere él, por decir algo.

-¿Decir cosas absurdas?- contesta ella, con las sonrisa adherida a la cara.

-Sí.

-¿Pero qué pregunta es esa?- él se encoge de hombros, ni siquiera sabe de qué están hablando, pero le gusta, escuchar su voz le gust.- se hace un silencio que es solo el preludio de una risa conjunta.- En realidad te llamaba para darte las buenas noches, desde que estuve contigo han pasado algunas cosas y he perdido el sentido del tiempo. He querido llamarte más de una vez pero en parte no sabía qué decirte, y en parte me sentía mal.

-¿Mal? ¿Por qué?- inquirió él, algo alarmado, agarrando entre el pulgar y el índice el pequeño botón, con fuerza.

-En primer lugar Adahy estuvo haciéndome el vacío- ella escucha un sonido indefinido al otro lado, salir de la boca de su "primo"- Sí, bueno, ya no, ahora somos amigos y todo marcha bien pero... fue muy amargo, tengo otros amigos pero no era lo mismo. Fue muy extraño, como si no le conociera, pero solo estaba dolido.

-Claro- musita él- Está muy atado a ti y no sabe qué hacer para que reacciones- dice él.

-No puedo reaccionar como él espera, creo. Haga lo que haga somos dos personas distintas.

-Entiendo- musita Odair, sin saber muy bien qué añadir. -¿Y en segundo lugar?- pregunta, rompiendo el silencio que empezaba a formarse.

-¿Qué?

-Has dicho "en primer lugar" ¿verdad?- ella sonríe de nuevo.

-Ah, sí. Pues en segundo lugar está el tema de Paylor, ha traído a mi familia de cabeza y ya sabes como es mi madre. Mi padre tampoco se queda atrás, ella lo exterioriza aunque no quiera, pero él se lo queda dentro y es incluso más difícil de ayudar que ella.

-Peeta es admirable, es como una roca- dice él, con convicción.

-Una roca con corazón- dice Alisma, dulcificada por el mero pensamiento de su padre, al cual adora tanto como a su madre.

-Sí. Con esa resistencia, y ese poder de alentar a los demás- añade Finnick, para el cual Peeta es lo más parecido a un padre que tiene, de la misma manera que Katniss es como su segunda madre.

-Así es.

-Es como tú- se atreve a añadir. -Es decir, tú eres como él.

-Gracias- de nuevo se quedan callados, Finnick repara en la familiaridad existente entre ellos y algo le atenaza el corazón- ¿Y tú, cómo has estado?- dice Alisma interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- No vale contestar "más o menos"- ríe.

-En los momentos del "más" he estado tranquilo, ocupado en cubrir los acontecimientos del Nuevo Núcleo, que por cierto me han obligado a usar esa cosa con pantalla que hay encima del escritorio- ronronea, Alisma asiente al otro lado conteniendo la sonrisa- En los momentos de el "menos" he estado pensando en mi madre, y haciendo algunos trámites burocráticos, ¿te lo contó tu padre? La tutoría legal...

-¿Mi padre?- Alisma se encoge de hombros- Sabes que mi padre es muy reservado para los asuntos ajenos.

-Pero él sabe que a vosotros os puede contar todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo.

-Finnick, ya le conoces, son tu asuntos de todos modos. Y deberías tener en cuenta que mis padres me tratarán como a una niña toda mi vida- aduce.

-No, te tratan como la persona que eres, no creo que te vean como una niña, es evidente que eres una persona muy madura- comenta él, con naturalidad.

-Pero en esencia soy su niña, y eso será así siempre, y no abordarán temas que puedan preocuparme.

-¿Por qué debería preocuparte que vaya a ocuparme de mi madre? Llevo haciéndolo desde siempre, en cierta forma. Bueno- reflexiona- en realidad desde que dejé de necesitar que ella se ocupara de mí.

-Ella es capaz de tomar responsabilidades si es necesario, te crió perfectamente, eso es un hecho- Finnick asiente.

-Pero también es un hecho- añade él- que ahora que no existe esa necesidad, vuelve a sumergirse en ese mundo que es solo suyo.

-Y eso es lo que me preocupa. Porque apostaría a que ella, a su manera, es feliz, pero tú, Finnick, estás solo contigo mismo cuando ella se va a ese lugar que ha creado en su mente- Alisma suspira, enrollando con el dedo su larga trenza- A lo mejor no debería decir esto, seguro que no debería.

-Dilo- implora él.

-Estaría contigo todo el tiempo, siempre, si pudiera- él niega con la cabeza.

-Eso no es muy sano. Cada persona debe saber estar sola, aunque yo no sepa- reconoce.

-Yo sí sé- musita ella.

-Claro que sabes, eso lo tengo claro. Pero yo no, eso es lo insano, que pudieras pasar tiempo conmigo para compensar mi incapacidad- ella se queda sin habla, porque aunque sea una chica madura, aunque tenga un amplio repertorio de argumentaciones, en realidad, no ha vivido lo suficiente para comprender dónde está el problema en que alguien llene el vacío de otra persona.

-¿Y entonces?- pregunta con timidez.

-¿Entonces qué?- dice él, suavemente.

-No lo sé. Me gusta estar contigo- él libera el botón de su camisa que oprimía, se pasa los dedos entre el cabello, y cierra los ojos, con cierto pesar.

-Y a mí contigo, pero _siempre_ no es para nosotros- dice, dolorosamente, y ese dolor que en él cae pesada y lentamente, en el corazón de una adolescente es más bien como un corte limpio, de una navaja muy afilada, directa al corazón, directa a la víscera más sensible.

Y de una forma, que no deja de ser totalmente inconcreta, se rompen el alma, pero ambos comparten una fuerza particular, la de continuar una senda sin pensar en los baches.

-¿Y qué más?- pregunta ella, sobreponiéndose.

-Realmente, eso. Por lo demás no hay nada destacable, salvo que te he echado de menos y que tienes unas cuantas historias que _elustrar_.

-¿Elustrar?- dice ella, incapaz de creer que alguien con tanto vocabulario haya tropezado en un verbo que ha usado ya mil veces.

-Así lo decías cuando éramos niños, siempre te equivocabas- recuerda con dulzura.

-¡Vaya, pues yo no me acuerdo!- él sonríe.

-Claro- musita, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-Creo que ya deberíamos de dormir, me ha encantado hablar contigo- susurra Alisma, él niega un poco con la cabeza y chasquea la lengua.

-¿Seguro? Creo que he enturbiado la conversación antes- ella niega con la cabeza.

-Dices lo que piensas y eso es importante para mí.- comenta ella, y durante unos segundos ninguno dice nada, escuchándose la respiración el uno al otro. -¿Hay algo de lo que te pueda decir que nos hiciera estar incómodos entre nosotros?- él piensa durante unos segundos, diez, o quizá veinte. Lo piensa seriamente, pero le parece inconcebible, ¿Qué puede decir Alisma que pueda cambiar la forma en que se relacionan? Ni siquiera ese encuentro con la chica que se le parecía lo ha conseguido, y eso fue bastante grave.

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro- insiste.

-Bien, pues ahí va, y no es necesario que contestes.- le dice la pequeña Mellark, y se muerde el labio nuevamente, esta vez con algo de fuerza, y lo libera cuando sonríe con calidez, paladeando el instante previo a su confesión, confesión de algo en realidad evidente.

-De acuerdo, estoy preparado- ríe.

-Te quiero- sus ojos cerrados se abren, violentamente verdes. Respira, vuelve a respirar, y sigue respirando, como cualquier ser vivo. -Bueno, ya sabías que te quería, no puede ser de otra manera, pero quería decirlo, pronunciarlo, para ti.

-Gracias- él intenta decir lo mismo, realmente lo intenta, pero tiene tanto miedo a lo revelador del tono de su voz que no lo consigue.

-Buenas noches, Fin.

-Siento lo mismo- dice él, tras un gran esfuerzo por contestar sin dejar de manifiesto sus intensas emociones.

-Bien

-Buenas noches, Alisma.

.

Lo que menos necesitaba Peeta Mellark, por no decir que no lo necesitaba en absoluto, era que Katniss Everdeen la tomara con él, incluso aunque su esposa tuviera toda la razón del mundo.

-Ya no somos dos veinteañeros conociéndonos el uno al otro- decía ella, visiblemente enfadada- Llevamos años casados, así que me gustaría saber cuando no puedes más.

-Y puedo más- se queja Peeta.

-Sí, claro, tomando esto- Katniss sacude la caja de pastillas en el aire.

-Solo son para el dolor de cabeza, he leído el prospecto- se defiende él.

-Pues vuélvelo a leer- insiste ella, y mira a Mellark, hastiado sobre la cama, visiblemente agotado, a pesar de acabarse de despertar, y entonces se ablanda- Solo digo que me cuentes lo que te ocurre.

-¿Y qué quieres qué diga, Katniss?- masculla él -¿Que estoy cansado, que quiero volver a casa? ¿Quieres que me eche a llorar como un niño o algo así?- se queja, ella solo le mira, sin saber qué responder.

-Si en algún momento alguno de los dos necesita quedarse aquí con los niños, debería hacerlo- dice la mujer, al fin, él le mira de hito en hito.

-Interpretas que ese uno soy yo, tú puedes soportarlo todo, pero yo no. ¿Siempre seré el más vulnerable de los dos?- inquiere, algo molesto.

-Siempre lo has sido- dice ella, burlonamente, y le besa -A veces yo también lo necesito- y frunce el ceño, intentando descubrir qué es lo que no la deja descansar ni un instante.

-Pero necesitas más controlar la situación que descansar, y no puedes controlarlo todo sola- se adelanta Peeta.

-Puedo hacerlo- se queja ella.

-Claro, Katniss Everdeen la todopoderosa- dice Peeta, y se levanta de la cama para comenzar a vestirse, sin prestar atención a lo que elige ya que ese día es la Gala de la Generación de la Esperanza, y serán los estilistas del Nuevo Núcleo los que se encarguen de su imagen- Ahora resulta que no me necesitas para nada.

-Claro que te necesito...- musita ella.

-Vale, Katniss, estoy cansado y me duele la cabeza. Lo reconozco. ¿Fin de la discusión?- murmura Peeta, de mala gana.

-No quiero discutir- dice Katniss, un poco afligida. -Hagamos un trato.

-No- se niega Mellark- Siempre que hacemos un trato me engañas en algo.

-¿Qué!- exclama ella, simulando una gran ofensa, él intenta reprimir una sonrisa, pues se supone que está hablando en serio, pero como le cuesta intenta sencillamente que ella no pueda verle la cara.- Eso no es cierto.

-Lo es, me manipulas- Katniss se acerca a él y le abraza por la espalda.

-No vayas de víctima- finalmente ambos se ríen, Peeta se gira en sus brazos y se besan.

-Vamos a ver cómo me quieres engañar- susurra él.

-Después de la Gala, siempre que sea posible, un día a la semana uno de los dos se quedará en casa, por ejemplo, el lunes tú y el jueves yo.- Peeta frunce el ceño, y solo por poner él alguna condición en ese trato, abre la boca.

-El lunes yo y el jueves tú- masculla, ella pone los ojos en blanco un instante y resopla.

-Vale- accede.

-Hecho.

-Si no puede ser ese día se pasará al siguiente, pero sea lo que sea que ocurra, tomaremos ese día libre.- Peeta asiente, y sellan el pacto con otro beso.

.

Al día siguiente un muy somnoliento Finnick Odair se enccuentra sentado en el sofá del salón de la residencia temporal de los Mellark en el Nuevo Núcleo. A penas ha despuntado el alba; a cada lado de su cuerpo se encuentra uno de los hermanos Mellark, cabeceando cerca de su hombro. Alisma Mellark tiene su delgada y suave mano dulcemente apoyada sobre la suya, mientras Dandelion se abraza las piernas.

Aquel era el día de la Gala, en realidad empezaría oficialmente por la tarde, pero los Mellark querían tenerlos a los tres bajo su techo desde primera hora de mañana, querían dejar claro el planteamiento de aquella gala antes de marcharse, pues cuando se volvieran a ver ya estarían allí todos.

Peeta y Katniss realmente no hacían más que enlistar numerosas advertencias. Finnick intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero aquel día ni siquiera había dormido, había estado en el sillón de su casa, como siempre, viendo imágenes en la pantalla del televisor, leyendo o esbozando los numerosos artículos sobre el inminente cambio de gobierno y la situación de Panem, entre otras cosas le quitaba el sueño la dificultad de coordinar un equipo de periodistas curtidos del Nuevo Núcleo tratándolo con hostilidad. Las voces de sus tíos, llegaban de muy lejos y le arrullaban, sobretodo la voz de Katniss, los párpados se le caían invitando su cuerpo al sueño, entre cada palabra de que quien bien podría ser su segunda madre, y el tacto de la chica que podría ser como su hermana pequeña.

-Vamos, hijos- se quejó Katniss, llamando así a los tres indistintamente, sin tan siquiera reparar en ello, pues para Katniss Finnick también era _su niño_, aunque midiera más de metro ochenta.- Sé que estáis cansados pero es muy importante- en ese momento Finnick coge una bocanada de aire y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano abre los ojos y trata de parecer atento.

-Cariño, están cansados- dice Peeta, conmovido por la imagen de los jóvenes frente a él. Dandelion ya totalmente dormido sobre el brazo de Finnick, y Alisma con los párpados enrojecidos de tanto frotárselos.

-Nos vamos a ir ya- dice Katniss, mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera, normalmente no lleva reloj pero allí resulta indispensable- Solo les pido un último esfuerzo- dice, suplicante -Dandelion- llama a su hijo, que le dirige una mirada hostil y se tumba apoyando la cabeza en la pierna de Finnick.

-No tengo interés por comer nada de la Gala, lo prometo, si ni siquiera tendré claro si lleva algo animal o no. Así que adiós, buenas noches, que os vaya bien- gruñe el niño.

-Bueno, no es solo la comida, tampoco la bebida. Quiero que ninguno de los tres probéis nada.- dice Katniss, temerosa de que sus pequeños sean envenenados como antaño lo fue ella.

-Eso lo tenemos muy claro- masculla Dandelion, nuevamente.

-Tampoco quiero que habléis con ningún adulto, ninguno- insiste Katniss.

-Esa cuestión la tengo que tratar más tarde, cuando estén los Hawthorne- dice Finnick, que tiene sus propias directrices como encargado, junto con Plutarch, de la comunicación, y una de ellas, aunque a Plutarch le disguste, es evitar que los hijos del Sinsajo les den algo a la prensa que puedan utilizar comercialmente.

-De acuerdo- accede Katniss -Lo siguiente importante es que no salgáis de las dependencias de la Gala, por supuesto, pero ni siquiera del pabellón principal. Os hemos dejado los planos sobre la mesa.

-Katniss- susurra Peeta- Realmente tienen sobre la mesa todo lo que intentamos decirles. Ahora no les entra nada en la cabeza, ¿no lo ves?

-Finnick- llama Katniss a Odair que, desinhibido por el sueño, acaricia distraídamente con el pulgar el dorso de la mano con la que Alisma agarra la suya. Para Katniss y Peeta no son ninguna sorpresa los gestos de cariño entre ambos, especialmente porque Odair había sido siempre una persona muy cariñosa, desde pequeño- Lee los documentos, con atención, léeselos a los niños en alto y asegúrate de que les quede todo claro.

-Sí- asiente Finnick, y como si su cerebro hubiera asumido que eso significaba poder dormir por fin, un sopor más pesado le envuelve, y le obliga a rascarse los ojos con ímpetu. Entonces Katniss se acerca a él y le besa la cabeza.

-Venga, ya está bien, descansad- Dandelion ya estaba dormido, y Alisma había pasado todo aquel rato prácticamente en trance, pero para Finnick esa palabra le supuso un salto de la vigilia al sueño casi instantáneo.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue algo suave y mullido cubrirle, el tacto de una mano en su cara y unas palabras pacíficas que le mecieron. Después todo fue oscuridad, y luego, inconsciencia.

.

Finnick abrió los ojos antes que los Mellark. Al levantars,e con sigilo, sostuvo a Dandelion cuidadosamente, pero no pudo evitar que Alisma despertara. Ambos se levantaron con cuidado, y salieron del salón después de que Finnick arropara, con la manta que les había cubierto a los tres, a Dandy.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo por telepatía, Alisma y Finnick se pusieron una chaqueta y salieron al jardín, sentándose en el rellano de la puerta, muy juntos. El personal de limpieza rastrillaba el césped haciendo montañitas con la hojarasca, la señora que se encargaba del hogar, una mujer apacible con aspecto maternal, se acerco amablemente a ellos y cuando les ofreció traerles el desayuno Alisma se ruborizó; no se acostumbraba a que le sirvieran, pero sus padres habían dado órdenes de que les alimentaran bien.

Finnick era consciente de lo incorrecto que era levantar su brazo, rodear a Alisma, y estrecharla contra él, pero de todos modos lo hizo. Los dos tomaban chocolate caliente mientras olfateaban el otoño emanar de cada hierba y cada hoja del patio. Él ligeramente erguido, con su mentón sobre el cabello de ella; ella bajo su brazo, en el límite entre la comodidad y la incomodidad, pues era un tanto complicado tomar el chocolate tan adherida a él.

La mañana transcurrió dominada por el silencio. Finnick tenía mucho trabajo, pues ese había sido el objetivo del Gobierno, no dejarle tiempo para respirar, y los Mellark estaban en la sala de estudio con sus correspondientes maestros. Al menos, pensaban los tres, era viernes, y tras la Gala tendrían todo el fin de semana por delante.

Los Hawthorne llegaron sobre la cinco de la tarde, a las cuatro los hermanos Mellark ya habían terminado la jornada lectiva, y dado que Finnick no había podido contener a Dandy, se encontraban viendo, con el corazón en un puño, a un hermoso y firme Peeta Mellark comunicar a la población los candidatos a presidenta o presidente del gobierno, y la idea de conformar un consejo gubernamental por todos ellos, aun cuando no hubieran sido elegidos para liderar Panem. Quizá los hijos del Sinsajo no lo supieran, pero Finnick Odair estaba al tanto del reclamo del pueblo hacia Peeta, algunos intelectuales del momento habían hecho correr su apoyo a Peeta Mellark, el humilde panadero, el artista, como un candidato ideal, y la verdad es que no les faltaban argumentos. Peeta en la numerosas ruedas de prensa se había abstenido de hablar sobre ello, alegando que su circunstancia sentimental era la misma que cuando fue elegido como tributo, amaba a Katniss Everdeen, y por extensión a sus hijos, y todo lo que pudiera suponer perder un solo segundo al lado de su familia era para él una tragedia, la vida les había conservado a los dos con vida, y eso era lo único que le importaba; más o menos con aquellas palabras, tan bien escogidas, lo expresó, y eso hizo suspirar a la nación entera. Hacía tiempo que Mellark tenía enamorado a Panem, pero eso no iba de ninguna manera a conducirle a presidir un país, de hecho, Odair pensaba secretamente que eso no era suficiente para liderar un país.

En todo caso, entre el griterío y los cantos en cada plaza y calle principal de Panem, se puede percibir el deseo de que ese hombre deje de hablar de candidatos y se erija como gobernante, algo que sencillamente no ocurrirá.

.

Adahy y Alisma se pasan la mayor parte del tiempo bromeando o jugueteando. Finnick les explica a ellos, a Gale y Johanna y al distraído Dandelion, la forma en que se desarrollará la Gala. Gale ya lo sabe perfectamente, pero está atento para poder introducir sus comentarios sobre la seguridad. Cuando Gale toma el relevo de Finnick y se dispone a hablarles del protocolo de seguridad lo primero que hace es arrasar con una mirada severa a su hijo, que se queda rígido y presta toda la atención del mundo a su padre, Alisma no se queda fuera de la autoridad de Gale, ni tampoco Dandelion, que deja de jugar con la lobita, visiblemente incómodo por la forma en que el padre de Adahy le cohíbe sin usar palabra alguna.

Tras esto Johanna se encarga personalmente de que todos cenen, aunque sean las siete de la tarde. Johanna Mason, como su marido, impone lo suficiente con su actitud como para que ninguno diga ni palabra acerca de las cantidades desorbitantes de alimentos. Dandelion hace un amago de queja, que es silenciado con facilidad por la que fuera tributo del Distrito ocho. Después, Johanna contacta con Haymitch y Eleanor, que acudirán a la gala con sus hijos mellizos, y por último habla con la niñera de su bebé, y con Annie, a quién acompañara durante toda la noche.

El motivo por lo que deben atiborrarlos antes de la Gala es para que no tengan tentaciones de comer del banquete. Tanto Gale como Johanna no temen por ello, pero entienden que Katniss, y especialmente Peeta, estén paranóicos al respecto. Adahy ve perfecto cenar dos veces, así que devora sin rechistar. Dandelion termina de mala gana sus berenjenas asadas, las mazorcas de maíz y el puré de patatas, y se enfrenta medio derrumbado al pudin de frutas. Finnick come de todo, distraídamente, pues él está fuera del imperativo de los Hawthorne, ya que sería ridículo tratar así a un adulto, aunque sabe que si fuera Katniss le sometería a la misma disciplina que su hijos.

Cuando todos llegan al Palacio Presidencial y son recibidos por lo estilistas, estos se horrorizan totalmente, porque los chicos tienen la barriga hinchada. Intentan que tomen diuréticos pero Finnick se encarga personalmente de que no les sean suministrados.

Adahy Hawthorne se alegra de que el estilista que le han asignado celebre su corte de pelo, admire su cabello y solo le dirija halagos. Le visten con una camisa de color metálico, muy elegante, que destaca el color gris de sus ojos, y unos pantalones de un color azul turbio, la combinación resulta espectacular. Le peinan con delicadeza, haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca y a él le encanta aquello hasta tal punto de plantearse pedirle a su padre un estilista para su cumpleaños. Después le perfuman, le calzan unos bonitos zapatos de un intenso negro y está listo para salir a escena.

Dandelion odia que le toquen. Se niega a que le peinen, a que le vistan e incluso a que le pongan perfume. Pide con severidad que le den su ropa para vestirse en su cuarto, y amenaza con llamar a sus padres si no le obedecen, así que sus estilistas, frustrados, le dan unas perchas con un bonito traje beige. Dandelion mira el traje con asco y les pide algo para alguien de su edad, por lo que el equipo improvisa un sencillo pantalón de pinza con una blusa color hueso, para que al menos algo haga resaltar las ondas de su cabello rubio. Cuando creen que se han librado del niño, el chico vuelve enrabietado porque los zapatos le hacen daño, y no les queda otra que entregarle un calzado bastante casual, pero mucho más cómodo.

Alisma, al contrario que su hermano, resulta totalmente receptiva al trato. Disfruta con el masaje mientras le lavan el pelo, con las pruebas de diferentes vestidos, con los potingues que le reparten por el cuerpo y el rostro, e incluso con la manicura. Le encanta el aroma afrutado del perfume y se siente espléndida con su vestido blanco, y el chal brillante que le ponen en los hombros. Le encanta la forma en que han dado volumen a su cabello, y como brilla hasta su cintura tan oscuro como la tinta, y le gusta especialmente la forma sutil en la que han enmarcado sus ojos, se ve a sí misma como un gato misterioso que se ha convertido en mujer. _Mujer_, era la palabra que había pensado, y al pensar en ella, pensó en Finnick. Le calzaron con unas sandalias romanas, cómodas, con un poco de tacón, aunque su madre le hubiera ordenado no usarlo. Se sentía en la estatura ideal, mirándose al espejo una y otra vez, incluso le parecía que su poco voluminosa delantera tenía el tamaño perfecto.

Los estilistas se sentían al punto del desvanecimiento cuando Finnick Odair Junior llegó a sus manos. Era sin duda un muchacho perfecto, no solo por la armonía de su anatomía, era perfecto también por toda la magia de sus gestos, por el tono de su piel y por el color apabullante de sus ojos. Además, aunque era idéntico a su padre, ahora que lo veían de cerca podían observar el añadido del atractivo inocente, sereno y soñador de Annie Cresta, el cual le quitaba todo ápice del violento erotismo que sí había existido en su padre, sin restarle sensualidad; No era de extrañar que en realidad cualquier asesor de imagen de los otros invitados estuviera deseando acabar para colarse entre los bastidores del joven Odair. El chico hizo exactamente lo que le pedían, sin rechistar, se desvistió y quedó a merced de ellos, en ropa interior. Los asesores, tres mujeres y dos hombres, tenían unas ordenes claras para el atuendo de Finnick Odair Junior, el hijo de aquel hombre tan admirado, llamado de la misma forma, que falleció heroicamente en la guerra, después de haber sido ultrajado por el Gobierno anterior de todas las formas posibles en las que se puede ultrajar a una persona.

Ningún estilista del Nuevo Núcleo tenía, ni por asomo, ninguna relación con el antiguo Capitolio, era un requisito indispensable. Los trabajadores del Nuevo Núcleo, desde el más insignificante de los funcionarios hasta el cargo de mayor relevancia para la presidenta, eran rebeldes o, como mínimo, no había prueba ni sospecha alguna de colaboración o simpatía, ni pasada ni actual, con el que fue llamado Capitolio. En ese sentido, Finnick Odair Junior estaba rodeado de personas que nunca habían estado cerca de su padre, jamás, y que no habían tenido ninguna posibilidad de aprovecharse de él.

A pesar de esto, tenían unas normas muy claras, y habían trabajado mucho para cumplirlas; habían estudiado al dedillo cada fotograma existente de Finnick Senior, para no repetir ni en estilo ni en look ni un solo elemento en la estética de su hijo, y era una tarea extremadamente difícil, porque el padre de aquel joven había llevado y combinado todos los colores y prendas posibles.

Sin embargo, había algo con lo que nadie había contado, y en realidad Finnick Odair Junior no tenía claro si quería hacerlo, pero en el último instante, mientras le evaluaban (o mejor dicho se derretían con su presencia) tomó la decisión.

-Siento mucho lo que les voy a pedir- musitó, y su voz, tan en armonía con el resto de su equilibrada apariencia, arrastro la atención del equipo conmoviendoles profundamente- Pero nada de lo que hayan preparado para vestirme hoy me sirve.

El equipo enmudeció, se miraron entre ellos, cohibidos, con todos sus esquemas rotos.

-Sé que tienen órdenes para no recordarme a mi padre, les habrán dicho que mi estado psicológico es inestable- Finnick sonríe, intentando restar dramatismo a sus palabras- Pero va a ser difícil que cumplan esas órdenes, porque lo que les voy a pedir es precisamente que las incumplan.- aquellas mujeres y hombres, pulcramente ataviados con sus ropas de trabajo, se pusieron sumamente nerviosos.

-Señor Odair, tendríamos que consultarlo...- dijo con timidez una de las mujeres, la más joven del equipo, de pelo verde limón y rostro de un carmesí muy pálido.

-Disculpen, hagan las llamadas que necesiten, pero soy una persona adulta y si no es a mi manera no acudiré a esta Gala- prosigue, con firmeza- Me hubiera gustado avisarles antes pero no lo he tenido claro hasta ahora- añade, con paciencia.

-Perdone- dijo uno de los hombres, tras un leve carraspeo, tendría la edad de Gale, y llevaba el pelo muy corto de un color blanco deslumbrante, que contrastaba con un artificial moreno de piel- ¿Y qué le ha hecho tomar esa decisión?- Finnick mira con escepticismo a aquel hombre.

-No voy a responder a ningún tipo de pregunta- dice Odair, con claridad.

-Bueno señor, lo decía a título personal, discúlpeme. Sé que usted es periodista... y claro habrá pensado que...- comenta el hombre, con verdadero reparo.

-Tranquilo, todavía no estoy titulado, y de todos modos no dudo de usted, a veces la información trasciende aunque tengamos buenas intenciones- el hombre asiente, todavía ruborizado, mientras un segundo hombre y las otras dos mujeres se entregan en diferentes llamadas diplomáticas.

-Señor Odair- dice la tercera mujer, de las tres, aquella es la que presenta una estética menos artificiosa, de hecho, tan étnica que igualmente parece venir de otro mundo- ¿Podría atender el teléfono? Es la señora Everdeen.

-Claro- Finnick toma el pequeño dispositivo y se aparta del grupo. Habla con Katniss tres minutos, y con tres minutos basta para que ambos se comprendan, y después es Peeta a quien escucha.

-Nos vas a partir el alma a todos- dice Peeta, sin ningún reproche en la voz, pero emocionado.

-Lo siento, me parece una forma de honrarle- Peeta asiente al otro lado.

-Por supuesto, te apoyo totalmente- se hace un breve silencio entre ellos, Finnick cierra los ojos concentrándose en la presión que el aparato ejerce en su oído, como si aquello pudiera acercarle a Peeta y Katniss.- Estaremos contigo en un rato.

-Vale.

-Todo marcha bien. Lo importante es cómo te sientas cuando te mires al espejo, ¿de acuerdo?- Finnick asiente.

-De acuerdo- dice, con un nudo en la garganta, y de nuevo es Katniss quien toma el relevo.

-Si te sientes mal llámanos, cualquier cosa que te ocurra, necesitamos saberlo- musita, realmente preocupada por él- Lo que sea.

-Sí, os avisaré, lo prometo.

-Bien...- Katniss carraspea, intentando liberarse de la presión en su garganta, sin éxito.

-Finny...- musita, recuperando aquel diminutivo afectuoso con el que le llamaba cuando Odair no era más que un niño.

-Tía Katniss- dice él, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estoy contigo.

.

Tras una hora de preparación, sus ojos verde marino le devuelven la mirada, frente a él, su padre el día de su boda. Extiende la mano hacia el rostro de su padre y, como no podía ser otra manera, sus dedos chocan contra el frío cristal del espejo, pero no le importa. Ya no odia, ya no le duele como antes, su padre y él son la misma persona, y por eso, sólo en aquel cuarto, se pierde en aquella imagen, que no es más que su reflejo pero que también es la imagen de su padre, feliz, el día de su boda. Es entonces cuando lo dice por primera vez en su vida. Por primera vez le dice a su padre que le quiere, y le da las gracias. Le da las gracias porque son los pequeños detalles los que cambian la historia, y él salvó al Sinsajo y con ello, salvó al mundo, a su madre, y a él.

-Papá, ojalá estuvieras aquí.

Después de muchos años, de toda su existencia, comprende que la palabra "papá" no está fuera de su vocabulario, que la puede usar cuantas veces quiera.

Cuando se dispone a salir del camerino ya son cerca de las once, y el evento comienza a las once y media. Se pregunta si los Mellark y los Hawthorne habrán acabado ya, pero dado que él no se ha sometido a ningún tratamiento en particular intuye que ha terminado antes que ninguno.

Una asistente llama a la puerta para preguntarle si necesita algo y él niega. No se atreve a salir, ni a recibir a nadie, en ese momento, suena de nuevo la puerta, y la voz de Katniss se escucha al otro lado, él le da permiso para entrar a pesar de su inseguridad. Tras ella está Dandelion, que se asoma como un cachorrito detrás de su madre, y le mira con ojos muy abiertos.

Katniss llega hasta él, se yergue en la punta de sus pies y, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, le besa con fuerza la sien. Le sostiene por los hombros y le observa y es como ver a Finnick Odair el día de su boda, radiante, esperando a Annie. Dandelion se queda apartado como si esa escena no fuera con él.

-Eh, te sienta bien- le dice Finnick al niño, rompiendo el hielo, Dandelion titubea, un tanto abrumado por lo que entiende que debe significar para Finnick llevar el traje de boda de su padre aquel día, y por el hecho de que su madre llora abruptamente.

-Gracias- musita, de forma ahogada, desde que tiene uso de razón le resultan insoportables las muestras de dolor, sobretodo si provienen de su madre -¿Puedo esperar fuera?- Katniss se restriega los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

-No, hijo, tranquilo, estoy bien.- el niño se rasca nerviosamente el mentón y pregunta por su hermana, y al momento ella llama a la puerta, entusiasmada, porque sabe cual ha sido la idea de Finnick, ya debe de saberlo todo el Nuevo Núcleo, seguramente se retransmite en todas las cadenas televisivas, todo Panem estará comentando que Finnick Odair Junior es la viva imagen de su padre, en el momento perfecto que nadie pudo arrebatarle. Solo alguien como Fin podía haber tenido una idea tan fabulosa.

Cuando Alisma pasa llega muy lentamente a él, él siente como su corazón bombea estrepitosamente, y a ella se le inunda la vista con su imagen gloriosa.

-Magnífico- musita, con una gran sonrisa- Es... Repetiría la palabra cien veces- ríe Alisma, pero él realmente no es capaz de escuchar. Solo ve que quién se acerca a él es ese ser que viene de un lugar diferente a la Tierra, un lugar donde solo existen palabras de ánimo, y bondad.

A penas le ha rozado para abrazarle él ya le estrecha con desesperación, buscando ser amparado en ese lugar perfecto que habita en ella. Katniss le da la mano a su hijo y salen de allí, para esperarles en la entrada al pabellón del acto. Aunque Katniss no vislumbre en su totalidad el vínculo que une a su hija con Finnick, entiende que ella tiene el consuelo que le falta, porque es como Peeta, y Peeta es eso para Katniss y para todos: la luz, el verde de los días, un diente de león que anuncia la primavera; en ese momento mira a su hijo Dandelion, y le estrecha contra su costado, sin dejar de caminar.

.

El Palacio Presidencial en realidad no es un palacio, se llama llama así porque deseaban darle un nombre rimbombante, pero lo cierto es que es un edificio de diseño futurista, con trece pabellones en la primera planta, la residencia de Paylor en la segunda, la sede de comunicaciones estatal en la tercera y una cuarta planta con acceso al ático, con diferentes usos según las circunstancias. El pabellón más grande está situado en el centro de la primera planta, comunica con los diferentes pabellones colindantes a través de elegantes puertas de color nogal, y de su centro asciende una escalera de caracol que siempre parece recién barnizada, y es por aquí por donde se unirán al gentío los descendientes de tributos, de diferentes edades y aspectos, con diferentes grados de ansiedad, entusiasmo, y expectación.

Adahy le da un empujoncito a Finnick cuando le encuentra en el inicio de la escalera del ático, donde han improvisado los camerinos para el estilismo.

-¡Perfecto, Odair! ¿No tenías nada mejor que hacer que eclipsarme?- ríe, y Finnick sonríe tímidamente.- Fíjate- continua Ada, situándose a su lado, para que Alisma les compare- Ahora parezco el primo siniestro- todos se ríen, incluso Dandelion, y también los mellizos Clarisse y Saul, que han sido ataviados con ropa de tonos otoñales, la niña con una falda aterciopelada y una blusa caqui, y el niño con un pantalón y blusa en armonía con aquellos tonos.

Para cuando se dan cuenta les observan más de una docena de chicos y chicas de diferentes edades, estaturas, y rasgos. De setenta y cinco ediciones de Los Juegos del Hambre resultaba muy triste comprobar que solo alrededor de doce jóvenes habían descendido de tributos, y se podían denominar como Generación de la Esperanza. Más alejados de estos jóvenes se encontraban cuatro supervivientes, en edad adulta, de la guerra, pues la mayoría fueron capturados y asesinados por El Capitolio tras duros interrogatorios.

El primer chico que se adelantó era Ronald Golding, era grande, fuerte, y tenía un aspecto bastante brutal, a penas se había acercado a Alisma Mellark cuando Adahy se interpuso.

-Eh, ¿quién eres tú?- le preguntó con hostilidad, mientras el resto de chicos y chicas contemplaban la escena con los ojos redondos.

-¿Cómo te contesto a eso?- Adahy se encoge de hombros.

-¿Tú padre o tu madre han sido tributos vencedores, no? Si no fuera así no estaríamos en el mismo lugar- el chico frunce su obtuso ceño.

-Mi madre fue tributo dos veces y aún vive.- Odair, que por su trabajo está al tanto de mucha información y conoce la mayoría de las caras que debe conocerse en Panem, pone una mano en el hombro de Adahy.

-Es hijo de Enobaria Golding- dice Finnick, y una exclamación muda les recorre a todos, Enobaria, que observa la escena desde lejos, sonríe desafiante.

Ella fue vencedora de la edición sesenta y dos de Los Juegos del hambre y se hizo famosa por desgarrarle el cuello con los dientes a otro tributo. Más tarde fue elegida para el Vasallaje de los veinticindo en la setenta y cinco edición de Los Juegos, para aquel entonces había modificado todos sus dientes convirtiéndolos en colmillos, recordando su victoria. En realidad Enobaria se había vuelto a intervenir tras la guerra para normalizar su dentadura y aunque al Nuevo Núcleo le costó invitarla a la Gala, técnicamente lo correcto era que ella y su hijo acudieran. El chico había sido concebido como un capricho más de la extraña mujer, a través de fecundación artificial, lo cual no impedía que ella lo amara y que fuera él el que la salvara de la locura y rebajara su agresividad. Los servicios sociales del Nuevo Núcleo consideraron una aberración que esta mujer hubiera sido tratada para conseguir un embarazado, pero una vez el niño hubo nacido, decidieron dejarle la custodia y hacerle un seguimiento clínico que no arrojó ningún datos suficiente para arrebatarle al crío. Lo cierto era que Enobaria, ahora que tenía a alguien a quien querer, no podría aceptar un mundo donde existiera la posibilidad de poner en peligro de muerte a su hijo, aunque si existiera, lo entrenaría con brío y orgullo.

-Gracias, Odair- dice el chico, y extiende la mano hacia Alisma- Solo quería saludaros, mi madre me ha hablado sobre tus padres- le dice a Alisma- y también sobre los vuestros- añade, mirando a Adahy, que no conforme con suponer una barrera incómoda entre Alisma y él, también aparta a sus hermanos pequeños con un brazo. Ronald Golding también quiere estrechar la mano del resto, y así lo hace con Finnick y Dandelion, mientras Adahy le sigue mirando con desconfianza. -Vamos, chaval- dice Ronald, por la paz, ¿no?- y entonces el mayor de los Hawthorne accede por educación y sus hermanos y él intercambian el saludo.

El movimiento del hijo de Enobaria infunde confianza al resto de chicos y chicas, Ronald tiene alrededor de diecisiete años, pero por su apariencia parece pasar los veinte. A Odair, los Hawthorne y los Mellark, van llegando uno a uno los hijos y nietos de los tributos, la mayoría fallecidos. Entre ellos uno es especialmente simpático, Katniss y Peeta saben de su existencia pero no así sus hijos, es Jeffrey Wright. Su tez es pálida, y su pelo y ojos oscuros, su expresión es simpática, curiosa y muy jovial detrás de sus gafas de montura transparente, aparenta la edad que tiene: trece años recién cumplidos.

-Encantado- le dicen uno a uno los Mellark, Odair y los Hawthorne, y el chico les estrecha la mano radiante de emoción, su padre, Beetee Wright siempre le negó la visita a los sinsajos, como se les conoce en todo Panem, alegando que sus padres les quería mantener lejos de su pasado.

-No os podéis imaginar como me alegra conoceros- dice el chico, que se siente especialmente atraído por Dandelion, seguramente por ser el más cercano a su edad, pero también le impresiona Adahy, pues su padre le ha contado de la habilidad de Gale Hawthorne en el terreno.

-¿Y quién eres exactamente?- inquiere Adahy, confundido.

-Beetee es mi padre- dice el niño- Es técnico jefe de telecomunicaciones en el Nuevo Núcleo y fue, ya sabes...

-¡Beetee!- exclama Dandelion, que no pudo ver el Vasallaje de los veinticinco (Finnick le pilló a mitad de sus intenciones) pero sabe perfectamente que su padre ideó la manera de sacar a los suyos de la isla- Claro que lo sé ¿Tú también entiendes de electrónica?

-¡Lo intento!- dice el niño con entusiasmo.

-Necesito que me expliques algunas cosas, aunque no sé si querrás hablar de ello...- comenta Dandy.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¡te contaré todo lo que quieras saber!- asegura Jeffrey, que está deseoso de hacerse amigo de todos, y en especial de él y los Hawthorne.

Los adultos bajan la escalera antes que ellos y después, cuando llegan las once, lo hacen los hijos de tributos, y para su sorpresa, se unen a la comitiva una planta más abajo algunos chicos y chicas del trece, hijos de soldados que fueron a la guerra. Dandelion no puede estar más contento cuando ve a sus amigos Tomas y Leliana Cub.

-¿De quién ha sido esta idea tan estupenda?- inquiere Dandelion cerca del oído de Tom.

-De nuestro líder ¿de quién sino?- sonríe Tom, entonces Leliana se acerca a Dandelion por su otro costado.

-Tu padre ha tenido mucho que ver, que lo sepas- le susurra.

-¿De verás?- ella asiente.

-Y obviamente la chispa fue tuya, te mereces el apodo de tu madre, desde luego- le guiña un ojo y se aleja con sus amistades del trece.

Tom le sonríe y también se une a sus amigos, no sin antes caminar tres pasos de espaldas, haciéndole un gesto poco habitual con su mano, Dandelion tarda unas décimas de segundo en reconocerlo, aunque no es la primera vez que alguien se lo dirige. Tom se ha llevado los tres de dedos centrales de su mano izquierda a los labios y ahora le señala con ellos, Dandelion duda, pues él jamás ha realizado aquella señal, pero finalmente también lleva sus tres dedos centrales a sus labios y después le señala de vuelta con ellos.

El descenso por las escaleras parece eterno, Dandelion calcula que todos los chicos y chicas deben sumar veintitrés con él, sus hermanos y sus amigos, pero se le han acercado todos tantas veces que parece haber trescientos en lugar de una veintena.

Cuando por fin llegan al pabellón central son recibidos por sus familias. Peeta, Katniss y Gale reciben a los chicos con abrazos y los dirigen hacia la mesa que ocupan en La Gala. La sala está repleta de mesas redondas y sillas de respaldo alto, asignadas por riguroso orden. Lo Hawthorne y los Mellark comparten mesa con Beetee, su mujer y su hijo, así como Plutarch y otros representantes del Nuevo Núcleo, los chicos del trece toman asiento con sus familiares cerca de su líder, y los demás se distribuyen entre sus amigos y conocidos. Alrededor de las mesas se disponen hileras de otras mesas horizontales que no disponen de sillas, únicamente son un muestrario de multitud de platos de comida, de multitud de bebidas, dulces, helados y manjares de todo tipo. Aunque los cocineros estaban advertidos de que los hijos de los Mellark y Odair no probarían bocado, han señalizado correctamente los productos vegetarianos, y Dandelion, que ha tenido una dieta poco variada, se siente hipnotizado por aquella diversidad apabullante.

La velada se inicia con un discurso emotivo de agradecimiento a todas las personas, vivas o muertas, que han facilitado la paz, continua con unas palabras esperanzadoras acerca de los jóvenes que han nacido y/o crecido fuera del régimen del Capitolio y se clausura con los mejores deseos para los candidatos a la presidencia, un homenaje a Paylor (cuyo precario estado de salud no le permite estar allí) y una mención especial al Distrito Trece. Después la mayoría de las personas se quedan con las ganas de que los distinguidos rebeldes del Capitolio suban al podio, pero tras un rato gracias a la música, la buena y bebida y la comida, se les pasa.

Un espacio de la sala está reservado para el baile, aunque en realidad hay un pabellón entero a modo de discoteca. Dandelion se muere por probar los bocados vegetarianos, pero como nadie tiene el suficiente poder de convicción para que Katniss y Peeta corran el riesgo, el único consuelo de Dandy es que le preparan todos esos platos en su propia casa el chef de confianza de la Presidenta.

.

Adahy se muere de ganas por llevar a Alisma a la sala de baile del pabellón contiguo, sabe que sus padres no quieren perder a la chica de vista, pero también sabe de que manera puede conseguir su propósito.

-Vamos Odair, no seas aguafiestas- Finnick niega con la cabeza, Ada lo ha llevado a una de las mesas de bebidas sin alcohol para intentar convencerlo de que actúe de cuidador aquella noche.- ¿Ves cómo obstruyes mi oportunidad de estar con Alisma? No te interesa en absoluto que volvamos, dices que tú nunca podrás tener una relación con nadie pero aun así albergas la esperanza de que algo entre vosotros ocurra.

-No es eso, simplemente no tengo ganas de estar por allí, tengo conocidos en el Nuevo Núcleo que están aquí, y conocidas, y no es el momento... Tengo que volver a casa...- alega Finnick.

-No tienes porque volver a casa, tu madre está con la mía, puedes ligarte a quien quieras hoy- arguye Adahy.

-Pero no debo.

-¿Por qué? Si yo pudiera lo haría, quiero decir, si tuviera tu atracción y si no me interesara más una chica en concreto- Finnick suspira- Vamos, hazme ese favor.

-Ya estuvisteis juntos y no salió bien, ¿no?- dice el rubio, mientras bebe un refresco de arándanos delicioso, que le recuerda precisamente a una joven de la capital con la que pasó algún tiempo hacía un par de años, ella también debe acordarse porque le clava la mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa eso? Además ahora es diferente, no pretendo formalizar nada- comenta el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros- A no ser que lo proponga ella...

-Que es lo que esperas- añade Finnick.

-No me disgustaría, desde luego, pero de todos modos lo que me dijiste el otro día me hizo pensar... Aquello de que soy joven, ya sabes, es decir que si no llegáramos a formalizar nada, ya no me parece tan trágico- el joven Odair frunce el ceño- De verdad, parece que hay algo que te molesta.

-Lo único que me molestaría es estar allí plantado obligado a mantener conversación con personas a las que no me apetece ver.- comenta el rubio, y deja su copa vacía sobre la mesa, disponiéndose a marchar, cuando llega Alisma.

-Lo siento Ali- dice Adahy, y le dirige una mirada suspicaz a Finnick- Nuestro querido _primo _no quiere exponerse socialmente más de lo necesario, así que nos quedamos sin baile- Alisma, que mira con aprensión la mesa de sorbetes, enfoca con sus suplicantes ojos azules a Finnick, que interpreta su decepción de otra manera sin plantearse siquiera que la chica esté deseando tomar un sorbete por encima de todas las cosas.

-Bueno, lo comprendo, ya le han avasallado lo suficiente...- murmura, realmente a parte de tomar alguna de esas delicias también desearía bailar con Ada, los otros descendientes de tributos y los chicos y chicas del trece dicen que aquel pabellón es fantástico, y ella nunca ha estado en una discoteca ni nada que se le parezca.

-Bueno, si tanta ilusión os hace puedo hacer un esfuerzo- rectifica Finnick- De todos modos hay un compañero de estudios cubriendo ese pabellón y me dijo que pasara a verle...- comenta, y realmente es así aunque había descartado hacerlo.

-No hace falta Fin- dice ella- A no ser que fueras a ir a verle de todas formas... Si es por el baile, preferiría que no lo hicieras.

Odair intenta no mirarle a los ojos cuando afirma que iba a hacerlo de todas formas.


	28. Por Fin

_N/A: Buenas de nuevo, gracias por continuar un capi más. Quería deciros que en el blog que os comenté (podéis acceder en el perfil) para aprender a escribir fanfictions, disponemos de dos entrevistas que os pueden interesar, una a la autora de Aprendiendo, Sweetdreams86 y otra a la Beta Reader Manhattan :-3 Por otro lado, acerca de la posibilidad de escribir un fic dedicado exclusivamente a la 2ª generación y en concreto a Dandelion o a la pareja Finnick/Alisma, no me importaría hacerlo, si seguís teniendo, (las lectoras que lo comentáis), ganas cuando acabe el fic. Necesitaría un poquito de ayuda para saber cómo enfocarlo._

_Nada más, espero que os guste, la corrección siempre podría ser mejor, pero no tengo Beta de momento. Un abrazo._

**Capítulo 7**

_Por Fin_

_(Pov Adahy)_

-¿Desde cuando sabes bailar?- me pregunta, arrugando un poco esa nariz tan pequeña que tiene. Me encojo de hombros.

-No sabía que sabía bailar- y es cierto.

-¿En serio? Pero has ido a discotecas- insiste Alisma.

-Bueno, a partir de dieciséis se puede entrar en algunas, y ya sabes que a alguna he ido.

-Más de una vez- comenta.

-Más de una vez- corroboro.

Esta vez toca una lenta así que estamos sencillamente pegados el uno al otro, yo no noto que mueva mis pies de especial forma, pero ella asegura que lo hago. Sus comentarios me dan seguridad, por eso apoyo su cintura en mi brazo y me atrevo a inclinar su cabeza hacia el suelo. Su espalda se arquea, su melena oscura se extiende en vertical apuntando al parqué, subo su cuerpo lentamente y nuestros labios se rozan de forma casi accidental, pero no nos besamos.

-Oh, me encanta- susurra -Me encanta bailar contigo, es como si estuviera en otro lugar ¿Por qué no lo hemos hecho antes?- niego con la cabeza, estoy henchido de satisfacción.

-¿Nos faltaba la música?- ella sonríe inmensamente.

-Ya no nos faltará- me escucho reír, pero es como si mi alma mirara a mi cuerpo, soy yo y al mismo tiempo no parezco yo. Me encanta hacer algo bien para ella.

-¿Y dónde vamos a bailar, en el salón de tu casa?- me río, ella asiente.

-Donde sea- me acerco a su rostro, recuerdo que he decidido no ser insistente, así que la beso cerca del oído.

-Genial

Lo que más me gusta de bailar así con Alisma, todo tipo de música, de poder tocar su cuerpo, poder estrechar nuestras caderas y enlazarnos sensualmente, lo que más me gusta de eso, a parte de eso en sí mismo, es que Finnick lo ve. Sí, es morboso, eso lo tengo claro, pero me encanta. Ya no le detesto, normalmente, siento algún acceso de envidia inevitable, pero que hayamos hecho las paces no quiere decir que me haya vuelto un santo.

Quiero que se inviertan los papeles, quiero que él tenga rabia de mí, alguien más joven y desde luego menos guapo, e intelectual, pero con algo que él no puede tener: las circunstancias idóneas para estar con Alisma de esa forma en que no puede, que resultaría aberrante para él. Quiero que lamente ser adulto mientras yo disfruto de mi adolescencia y la de ella.

Es malvado, me gusta que lo sea, ya estoy cansado de compadecerme y, además, yo la quiero.

Estamos traspirados y cansados después de dos horas. Finnick nos observa mientras charla distraídamente con diferentes personas, algunos hombres mayores cuya conversación no dura mucho, mujeres que tratan de coquetear con él, mujeres que podrían ser simplemente sus amigas (si es que Finnick sabe tener amigas), periodistas que intentan sacarle un titular... Entre tanto nos vigila, finge que nos mira porque ha prometido cuidar de nosotros, pero yo noto sus celos, su ira, y quiero paladearla.

Alisma sigue bailando, abstraída, en la pista, se acerca a ella una chica con la que había charlado anteriormente. En el pabellón también hay adultos, el lugar realmente no está muy lleno así que no corre ningún riesgo allí sola. Me acerco a mi "primo" Finnick, intenta mirarme con su expresión calmada y madura, pero yo puedo notar su crispación.

-¿Sufres mucho?- le pregunto, con sorna, se encoge de hombros.

-¿Por qué debería sufrir?- me río, mientras me sirvo una copa.

-Eso tiene alcohol- me regaña.

-Tengo dieciséis, es legal- me arrebata la copa con rabia y hace que, instintivamente, me enfrente a él.

-No te puedo permitir beber, órdenes de tus padres- oculta la copa tras su espalda y yo trato de cogerla, quedando muy cerca de su cara, hay algo nuevo en sus ojos, algo de provocación, ¿Me está retando?

-Órdenes de los Mellark, y ellos no son mis padres- sonríe, tira la copa a la basura.

-Tus padres dicen que _como si lo fueran_, ya lo sabes. Qué le vamos a hacer.

-Vaya con Odair, así que quieres que pague por bailar con ella- me apoyo en la mesa, Alisma nos saluda desde la pista, yo le guiño un ojo, Odair ni siquiera pestañea. -Algún paso te habrá gustado, ¿no?

-No juegues conmigo Ada, creía que ya habíamos aclarado las cosas entre nosotros.

-Vamos, déjame tomar solo una copa _Finny_, siempre me has consentido ¿Por qué ahora no? ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?- él suspira, se coloca el cuello de su bonita camisa, y lo cierto es que impresiona lo adulto y elegante que aparenta.

-Qué era eso que repetías tanto...- murmura teatralmente, sobándose el mentón, sus ojos, que de alguna manera toman un color extraño bajo las luces de la discoteca, se clavan en mí con un verdor un tanto tenebroso -¿"Ya no soy un niño"? Antes te consentía porque eras un niño, tierno, un poco gruñón, siempre me tuviste algo de manía, pero te dejabas querer. Ya no eres un niño, ya no pides más batido, ahora dices que quieres beber una copa, y yo no puedo decirte que sí.

-Puedes, pero no quieres- le espeto, se sirve una copa de bebida sin alcohol, ya que él, supuestamente, es abstemio.

-Tómatelo como quieras- cojo una botella y me sirvo otra vez una copa, esta vez lejos de él, que me mira amenazante. Él se acerca, yo me alejo, y llega Alisma con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Finnick me mira con tanta rabia que ella parece estupefacta ante aquella imagen de su idolatrado escritor. Cuando él la mira todo su cuerpo se relaja, su expresión se templa, y me parece tan evidente que está perdidamente enamorado de ella que me reiría si no fuera porque yo debo tener esas mismas estúpidas reacciones.

-No puedes beber alcohol, tus padres me han encargado que me ocupe de ello- Alisma me mira con reprobación, pero yo no voy a aguantar las monsergas de ninguno de los dos, y tampoco de los Mellark, me llevo la copa a los labios y me trago todo el contenido. -Se acabó- dice Finnick, enfadado, debe ser la primera vez en mi vida que le veo así- Lo siento, Ali, no puedo más con él.

Qué canalla, eso no lo esperaba. Con cinco palabras me ha cargado de toda la culpa y ha posicionado a Alisma a su favor. Es listo, está claro, y tampoco es un santo.

-Te has pasado, Ada- dice Ali, y veo que se acerca a él de forma protectora y, por oposición, se aleja de mí, en ese momento distingo a mi padre a lo lejos, está sentado en un sillón con algunas de sus amistades, alrededor de una mesa redonda. Parece que disfruta de la música, de su bebida, y del piscolabis que le sirven.

-De verdad, os voy a demostrar que no hay de qué preocuparse, para que _Finny_ se quede tranquilo- me pongo otra copa, veo como mi querido "hermano" se ofende, me dirijo a la mesa de mi padre, él me recibe con orgullo y me presenta a algunos de sus colegas que no conocía. Comenta que gané una medalla de atletismo hace poco y hace una broma sobre mi melena. Él bebe de su copa, yo bebo de la mía, no me amonesta, todos tan contentos. Y vuelvo con un ofuscado Finnick y una risueña Alisma- Ves, a mi padre no le importa que beba mientras no me emborrache.

-Ya está, Fin- le dice Alisma, y le frota el hombro- Todo va bien entonces. De todos modos si estás incómodo podemos irnos ya- Finnick niega con la cabeza.

-Lo que queráis- dice, con la boca pequeña.

-Estoy un poco cansada- comenta Alisma -Podríamos ir a sentarnos ¿no? La música es buena y en el rincón de las mesas podríamos charlar- Finnick mira su reloj.

-Él quiere escaparse con los adultos, Ali- suelto, mirándole burlonamente.

-No es cierto- niega él -Me parece buena idea, pero me gustaría que fuéramos un momento a ver a tus padres- le dice a Alisma- Solo para que estén tranquilos.

-Ir vosotros- digo yo- Yo me quedo aquí mientras, cuando volváis sentaos dónde queráis, ya os veré.

.

_(Pov Alisma)_

Algo le ocurre a Finnick, parece irritado, o irritable, no lo sé. Creo que está agobiado, y me siento mal. Le hemos forzado a estar expuesto a la gente y él, en medio de todos, causa el mismo efecto que un vaso de agua dulce en el desierto. Prefiero no pensar como han debido acribillarle, mientras yo bailaba con Adahy ajena a todo.

-Lo siento mucho- me paro en seco en el pasillo que separa un pabellón de otro, en un rincón oscuro de dicho pabellón un hombre y una mujer charlan en susurros y, de vez en cuando, se besan. No sé por qué siento algo parecido a la envidia. Le tomo la mano.

-¿Por qué?- inquiere él, tarda en devolverme el agarre pero al final entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, aunque en dos segundos los retira como si quemaran- No podemos hacer _esto_, Ali- susurra- Sería confuso para cualquiera que nos viera, ya es lo suficientemente confuso para mí.- un dolor extraño me punza cerca del corazón, que se encoge.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada- esquiva mi mirada, observo, dolida, su perfil.

-¿Hay algo confuso entre nosotros?- mi voz suena acongojada, siento como aumenta exponencialmente esa congoja, pero no sé por qué, no ha dicho nada tan grave como para que me sienta dolida ¿o sí?

-Perdona- vuelve a mirarme, pero sus ojos parecen entristecidos -Quería decir que no podemos comportarnos de esas forma, como si fuéramos... No sé, he estado pensando... No es el lugar para hablar de esto- no será el lugar, pero hay algo en lo que no dice que me hace empezar a llorar. Él se alarma, me lleva a un rincón y yo le separo de mí cuando intenta abrazarme.

No puedo creerme que me encuentre llorando así, no me lo puedo creer porque ni siquiera sé qué me ha afectado tanto. Me duele el pecho, y creo que apenas respiro y tras varios minutos me duele la cabeza. Nos va a ver alguien y voy a pasar mucha vergüenza y voy a dejar en ridículo a Finnick. Ya no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando escucho a Adahy.

-¿Qué has hecho?- susurra, ha debido venir a buscarnos.

-No he hecho nada- gruñe Finnick que tiene su mano cálida en mi brazo porque yo no le permito abrazarme, y ha permanecido conmigo en silencio cada minuto.

-Claro que has hecho algo- Adahy suelta una palabrota, se agacha y me obliga a mirarle. Me concentro en sus ojos ligeramente rasgados y grises, y trato de aislarme de mi dolor en su belleza y en su comprensión, él es mi mejor amigo, y algo más que eso- Los lavabos están aquí mismo, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- me dice amablamente, y yo asiento, él me echa el brazo por encima y pronto llegamos al lavabo femenino.

Adahy me parece tan desvergonzado que casi me río. Llama con fuerza a la puerta, no contesta nadie así que se asoma con descaro.

-Pues no, no hay nadie- dice tranquilamente, yo sonrío un poco y él me devuelve la sonrisa. Dentro, me doy cuenta de que se me ha corrido un poco el maquillaje pero menos de lo que esperaba, y estoy muy sorprendida de ello, me arreglo como puedo con una servilleta y la cosa no queda mal. El problema es que siempre se me irritan mucho los ojos cuando lloro y mis padres lo van a notar y no sé qué les voy a decir.

-Puedes decirles que te he fastidiado yo- dice Adahy cuando salgo del baño, algo recompuesta, miro el pasillo pero Finnick no está- Total, ya te he fastidiado más de una vez, qué más da.

-No voy a culparte de nada, me inventaré alguna cosa y ya está.

-Tú no tienes creatividad para las mentiras- me sonríe de forma fraternal, y me da un poco de rabia que me vea tan inocente.

-¿Aquí hay jardines, verdad?- pregunto tras un corto silencio, él asiente.

-Sí, pero, adivina- ríe con cierta chulería, y se aparta el flequillo negro de los ojos peinándose hacia atrás con la mano. -¡Premio!- dice, aunque yo no he contestado nada, pero sí lo he pensado- El bueno de Odair tendría que venir con nosotros, y me da que no te apetece.

-Finnick nunca sobra- digo, tajantemente, él suspira.

-Ya veo, te puede partir el corazón cuantas veces quiera- las lágrimas vuelven a mis ojos.

-Cállate, eres idiota- una lágrima ardiente vuelve a resbalar por mi mejilla. Entonces me abraza con una fuerza desproporcionada.

-Te apoyaré en todo, de verdad, incluso en ligarte a Odair. Te quiero- me parte el alma, ya la tenía echa una porquería y ahora Adahy la deshace aún más y quema cada pedacito indefenso.

-Yo también te quiero- le digo, me mira a los ojos, pienso que me va a besar pero no lo hace, me vuelve a abrazar- No me quiero ligar a Finnick.

-En el fondo sí, sabes que tú quieres estar con él y cuando viene con sus tonterías te hace daño. Puedo ver que entre vosotros algo ha cambiado, no sé qué ocurriría y confío en que no sea nada por lo que deba de tirar accidentalmente a Odair por un acantilado. Puede que yo no tenga tu psicología pero no soy ciego.

-También quiero estar contigo- ríe.

-Pues no quiero formar parte de ningún trío, gracias.

-Eres idiota- me río y lloro a la vez- Yo estaba pensando en un harén más bien- intento bromear aunque haciendo chistes soy pésima.

-Esa no ha estado mal, vas mejorando, Mellark- susurra, cerca de mi oído, y su voz se mezcla con su abrazo, como si me abrazara de dos formas diferentes- Quizá debería decir "Everdeen". He visto tu cuadro. Está bien esa firma.

-Gracias- sonrío, él también, durante unos segundos solo nos observamos.

-He estado en el jardín, es precioso, está en la azotea. Mi padre me deja moverme por todo el edificio, dice que hay seguridad por todos lados y que no es necesario obsesionarse.

-Ya... Pero díselo a mis padres- Adahy suspira, entonces mira al fondo del pasillo, por donde un hombre fornido cruza con su smoking oscuro y el símbolo brillante del Nuevo Núcleo.

.

Un guardia de seguridad nos observa distraídamente, Gale lo ha mandado con nosotros para que mis padres nos dejaran subir.

El jardín es realmente precioso, inmenso. Hace un poco de frío pero Adahy ha sido previsor y ha cogido su cazadora y la llevo encima, huele muy bien a él. Al contrario que Finnick, Ada rara vez usa perfume y puedo distinguir claramente un aroma, que no sabría definir pero que es totalmente suyo. Aspiro una combinación del detergente con el que lavan su ropa y el olor dulce de su piel. Cuando se lo ponga sobre el traje tomará el aroma del perfume que los estilistas le han aplicado hoy, y me parece una pena. Me siento en paz con esta chaqueta, aunque me hace añorar sus besos, la forma en que me acariciaba por encima de la ropa y paraba, cohibido, y la manera en que a veces se enfadaba para desenfadarse después.

Nos sentamos en un banco de madera estilizado, de respaldo alto y cómodo, con unos bonitos cojines púrpuras. A nuestro alrededor los arbustos están perfectamente cortados haciendo formas redondas y ovaladas, dando un aire de extraño sueño a todo. En las farolas se enredan unos tallos finos que abrazan el metal y de los que penden unas florecitas con forma de campana, lilas, totalmente abiertas repartiendo su aroma por todos lados. El cielo está plagado de estrellas, no hay una sola nube, una luna casi extinta se deja ver como una sonrisa vertical, mañana habrá luna nueva, esta pequeña hebra ocre desaparecerá. Seguro que Finnick se sentiría muy inspirado en una noche como esta.

Adahy y yo hablamos del evento, de nuestros padres, de los tributos y del aspecto extraño del hijo de Enobaria. Poco a poco me olvido de la angustia que hace un rato me inundaba el pecho. Veo su mano al lado de mi mano pálida y la tomo, la llevo a mis labios y la beso. Él me observa, en completo silencio, me estaba contando algo sobre su hermano bebé, pero ha frenado en seco. Aprieto su mano contra mi mejilla y cierro los ojos. Me acerco a sus rostro y tomo su mentón con los dedos, ladeo mi cabeza y le invito a abrir los labios para mí, y él lo hace, respirando con fuerza por la nariz, el aire cae a plomo sobre mi rostro.

No sé cómo besarán otros chicos, pero la forma en que él lo hace es estupenda, es parecida a la forma en que baila. Normalmente era él quien entraba en el interior de mi boca, pero algo ha cambiado en su forma de relacionarse conmigo, y ahora me doy cuenta. Sus manos se encuentran quietas en mi cintura, y soy yo quien le invade a él con cierta timidez. Intento no dejar de besarle mientras me siento sobre sus piernas, le cojo la cara entre las manos y profundizo más nuestro contacto. Su piel arde bajo mis dedos y eso me encanta. Cuando nos separamos estoy segura de que nos hemos dado el mejor beso de nuestra historia.

.

Esta noche, cuando me dejo caer sobre mi cama, me siento diferente. Llegamos a casa de madrugada, algo impensable para mi familia, habiendo pasado una jornada interesante.

Cuando Adahy y yo bajamos del jardín tío Gale y mis padres ya se estaban preparando para marchar. Un enorme coche oscuro nos llevó a cada uno a nuestra residencia. Finnick quería irse a casa pero Johanna seguía con su madre y al parecer quería estar a solas con ella durante unos días, así que no había necesidad de que condujera a aquellas horas hasta su distrito. Aunque estoy resentida con Finnick me alegro de que esté bajo el mismo techo que yo.

Dandelion viene a mi cuarto porque no puede dormir. Aunque cada vez lo hace menos, todavía nos sentamos juntos en mi cama y jugamos al ajedrez, cuando no concilia el sueño. A veces, antes de acabar la partida, se tumba para continuar jugando mientras dormita con la cara apoyada en su mano cerrada, entonces cuando acabamos, a veces gana él y otras veces gano yo (aunque cada vez él se apunta más tantos), recuesta el rostro sobre el brazo y se duerme, y yo llamo a papá para que lo lleve a su cuarto. Esta vez, antes de llamar a mi padre paso unos minutos acariciándole el cabello, recordando cuando éramos niños y teníamos miedos nocturnos y dormíamos tomados de la mano. Me doy cuenta de que el tiempo pasa y de que Dandy no siempre será mi hermano pequeño, de cara redonda, ojos grandes y un poco más corto de estatura que yo. Siento un poco de pena, porque yo quiero crecer, pero no quiero que mi hermano crezca, quiero que siempre sea pequeño, curioso e inocente.

Cuando salgo a buscar a mi padre, le encuentro tan dormido abrazado a mi madre que me apena despertarlo, así que vuelvo a mi cama dispuesta a apagar la luz y simplemente dejar que Dandelion, y la loba, duerman conmigo, cuando me encuentro a Finnick en el pasillo. Es extraño, pero la distancia entre nosotros parece incómoda, mi primer impulso es tocarle, pero en cuanto noto el ademán de mis manos, las retengo tras mi espalda.

-Hola- dice él, con un gesto extraño, y apenas me mira a los ojos. Es un tanto raro que nos saludemos en mitad del pasillo como si nos cruzáramos casualmente por la calle. De hecho saludarnos como lo hacemos ahora, para nosotros, sería inquietante incluso aunque se produjera en la calle este encuentro. Es demasiado frío y distante. De súbito, me entristezco.

-Iba a llamar a mi padre para que llevara a Dandelion a su cama, estábamos jugando al ajedrez y se ha dormido- comento.

-Le llevo yo, si quieres- asiento y Finnick va conmigo a mi cuarto, coge a Dandelion en brazos y yo le sigo de camino a su habitación. Observo como le acuesta, le arropa, y le pasa una mano sobre la cabeza de forma paternal, y aquello me conmueve. Cierra cautelosamente la puerta y me enfrento de nuevo a esa tensión vacía entre nosotros.

-Bueno, voy a dormir, qué descanses, Finnick- cuando pronuncio su nombre da la impresión de que su gesto se contrae un poco. Me giro tratando de ignorar mi impulso de abrazarle y besarle la mejilla, pero entonces noto su presencia cerca de mi espalda.

-Ali- me doy la vuelta, está muy cerca de mí por lo que doy una paso hacia atrás, y otra vez parece poner esa expresión de dolor -¿Podemos hablar, en algún momento? No tiene porqué ser ahora.

-No lo sé...- musito -Quiero decir... Bueno, claro, siempre podemos hablar- Finnick parece tentado a acercarse, pero se frena.

-Yo... no...- pone una mueca sutil y mira sus manos y después a mí. No puede poner esa mirada perdida, porque si lo hace provoca que quiera protegerle. Me fuerzo a mirar mis pies- ¿Por qué me has llamado "Finnick"?- dice con un tono extraño, quebrado- No quiero que me llames como todo el mundo, y no quiero que nadie más que tú me llame como me solías llamar- emite un chasquido- Tengo sueño, debería ir a dormir porque cuando...

-¿Cuando duermes poco dices tonterías, Fin?- le sonrío, su expresión es titubeante, pero finalmente él también sonríe.

-Solo han pasado unas horas desde que... Parece que ha pasado un año, por favor, perdóname lo que sea- suplica.

-Te perdono cualquier cosa.

-Me refería a...- murmura.

-Cualquier cosa- le interrumpo.

-No le perdones cualquier cosa a nadie, Ali- concluye tajante.

-A ti sí- cierra brevemente lo ojos.

-No, no, a mi tampoco- resopla, parece exasperado de sí mismo.

-Haré lo que pueda- vuelvo a tomar el paso hacia mi habitación pero él me coge la mano, después la suelta y se disculpa, pero yo la vuelvo a tomar, beso sus nudillos y la llevo contra su pecho, donde la dejo. -Cuando reaccionaste así en La Gala fue porque no te parecía correcto que alguien nos viera por lo que pudiera parecer, y lo entiendo. Sé qué tuviste miedo a que se generara algún bulo descabellado sobre nosotros, si me disgusté fue porque ese bulo sería falso.

-Sí, algo así temí- reconoce, y me parece que un rubor sutil le enciende el rostro.

-De cualquier manera, quién me tomó la mano de esa forma fuiste tú, no yo, lo que me dijiste no era para mí, era para ti mismo- sentencio, frunce el ceño y después lo relaja.

-Es posible, no lo había pensado así- me encojo de hombros.

-Yo tampoco, pero me doy cuenta de eso ahora. Y no solo eso, hiciste una declaración de intenciones. No quieres que parezca que hay algo entre nosotros tampoco para ti mismo, ¿verdad?- abre la boca pero la cierra sin decir nada, yo le sonrío- No tienes de qué preocuparte, no pretendo que estés confuso. Somos familia, quieres que sigamos siendo familia, y lo seguiremos siendo. Tranquilo.

-Tampoco es eso- dice abruptamente, y después se cohíbe. -Es difícil de explicar- arguye.

-Pero es fácil de entender- añado.

-Pues yo no lo entiendo- me río, aunque en realidad la tristeza no me ha terminado de liberar.

-¿Y si retrocedemos seis años en el tiempo y nos quedamos ahí?- sugiero, Finnick ríe.

-Retrocede un par más- yo también río. Entrecierro los ojos unos segundos y le vuelvo a mirar.

-Ya está. Aunque por aquel entonces yo te llamaba Finny, como todos.

-Bueno podemos conservar el apelativo de ahora- asiento y, entonces, nos abrazamos brevemente y nos vamos a dormir.

.

_(Pov Finnick Jr)_

Cuando tenía dieciséis empecé a salir con una chica, salimos dos meses, me resultaba insoportable el vínculo, no sé por qué. Después, volví a salir con algunas chica más, dos o tres meses, nunca he superado ese tiempo. Jamás tuve la sensación de haber roto, porque nunca tuve la sensación de haber empezado una relación. En algún momento decidí no salir en serio con nadie, no decir ciertas cosas que pudieran aparentar algo en firme, aún así a veces no lo he hecho bien y he dado a entender lo que no era. Pero nunca sentí que había roto, y ahora sí.

Siento como si hubiera roto con Alisma ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Creo que soy yo quien rompe todo entre nosotros, incluso lo que todavía no existe.

Cuando me quedo dormido siento que tengo seis años. Tengo seis años y estoy con Katniss, ella me prepara un zumo, me muero de ganas porque ponga mucho hielo en el vaso y clave en él una pajita azul. Tiene que ser azul, no puede ser de otro color porque al parecer el azul me vuelve loco.

-Tía Katniss, la azul- imploro, ella me mira de una forma que me envuelve, se inclina hacia mí y me da el vaso, que es grande y pesado en mis manos pequeñas.

-Finny, hoy tenemos una sorpresa para ti- me dice -Cuando te bebas el zumo la verás.

Sorbo como un loco de la pajita y salgo al huerto de los tíos, allí está tío Peeta con un hombre un poco más alto que él y más esbelto, tiene el pelo dorado, y la piel tostada, mi madre se acerca a él y le da una limonada, y el hombre se lo agradece juntando sus labios brevemente con los de ella, esto me deja muy extrañado.

-Vamos, cielo- dice tía Katniss.

-Tía Katniss, ¿Quién es ese señor?- ella me sonríe de una forma extraña.

-Es tu sorpresa- dice dulcemente -Venga, ve a conocerle.

Me dirijo a aquel hombre, él se agacha y queda de cuclillas frente a mí. Parece un ángel. Sus ojos verdes me son muy familiares, también sus labios, su sonrisa, incluso la forma en que su cabello se distribuye cerca de sus orejas. Extiendo una mano y le acaricio la cara. En el momento en que me doy cuenta de quién es me atenazo a su cuello. Él se levanta conmigo en brazos, su mano me cubre la parte posterior de la cabeza y yo aprieto la cara contra su cuello.

La emoción es tan intensa que me despierto. Me cuesta tomar conciencia de mi cuerpo real, de mi edad real, de quién soy. La sensación que me embarga es tan reconfortante que solo quiero dormir y soñar otra vez. Siento un súbito miedo de no poder continuar el sueño por donde se quedó, pero no tengo nada que temer pues, cuando me duermo, vuelvo a soñar con mi padre.

.

El nuevo líder de Panem se alza dos días antes de la muerte de Paylor, al menos le ha dado tiempo a conocerle. Es un hombre de cuarenta años y ha decidido gobernar de la mano del nuevo líder del Distrito 13. Ha tenido que competir con otros seis candidatos. Peeta, Katniss y los asesores, lo han elegido por su historial, el hombre ha servido a Paylor como consejero político, tiene conocimientos en Defensa, y fue un polémico revolucionario en la sombra. En época del Capitolio fue una vez patrocinador en Los Juegos y estuvo apunto de ser ejecutado al beneficiar al tributo más débil y menos popular, se entendió esto como un acto de rebelión. Se le apartó de su profesión y se le condeno a trabajos forzados, después se alistó con los rebeldes y más tarde Paylor le dio un cargo de confianza.

Hace un mes que los Mellark se instalaron en el Nuevo Núcleo, y su misión allí ha acabado. Hoy llevo a Alisma y Dandelion a la Exposición de Los Juegos del Hambre, porque como cabe esperar Katniss y Peeta no tienen ninguna necesidad de pasar esa tortura. Yo ya conozco la Exposición, incluso la Arena, por suerte Dandelion solo visitará la parte del recinto, no tiene interés en el terreno.

Alisma a penas mira a su alrededor, aunque lo cierto es que los menores de edad no tienen acceso a la mayor parte del recinto por contener imágenes y vídeos explícitos de Los Juegos. Dandelion va de un expositor a otro leyéndolo todo y desplegando las proyecciones holográficas. Una de ellas consiste en una plaza repleta de chicos y chicas, una silueta de una mujer joven con voz y apariencia estridente dice el nombre del tributo femenino, entonces Alisma mira con atención.

La reproducción holográfica es de una escala pequeña, pero tremendamente realista, Dandelion, Alisma y yo podemos ver como Katniss Everdeen se ofrece voluntaria como tributo por Primrose Everdeen, su hermana. Yo ya lo he visto más de una vez, he recorrido el museo en varias ocasiones, una época llegué a tener relación con una de la operarias que me permitía quedarme tras el cierre, seguramente fue el año más enfermizo de mi vida, no podía dejar de ver los vídeos holográficos de mis padres.

-Ali, ¿Quieres salir? ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto mientras Dandelion mira anonadado la reproducción, que finaliza cuando el tributo Peeta Melark le estrecha la mano a Katniss Everdeen.

-La primera vez que mis padres se tocaron ¿No?- dice Alisma -Mira su expresión. Mira la expresión de mi padre...- musita, con los ojos brillantes.

La reproducciones de las entrevistas se pueden ver todas, y ellos las ven. Ni Alisma ni su hermano habían visto jamás el momento en que Peeta Melark confesó su amor por Katniss, ni por supuesto la escena de la cueva en la que sus padres se besan. Lo cierto es que la parte del museo que pueden ver los menores podría considerarse una imagen amable de lo que fueron Los Juegos, dentro de lo que cabe.

Cuando llegamos al Vasallaje de los veinticinco Alisma se acongoja cuando vemos a mi padre salvar la vida de Peeta cuando este cae electrocutado al suelo, después no hay mucho más ya que ahí empezó a sabotearse la programación por los rebeldes hasta que los sacaron de la isla. La reproducción se corta y solo escuchamos una voz que explica lo acontecido, todos salen de la isla salvo algunos tributos entre los que se encuentran Peeta Melark y Johanna Manson. La locución explica que Mellark fue sometido a una técnica muy peligrosa para inducirle falsos recuerdos, de forma que odiara a quien había amado y le creyera un muto, de esta forma cuando voluntarios del trece, entre los cuales se encontraba Gale Hawthorne, le rescataron, en realidad se llevaron al trece una bomba.

El final de la exposición trata de la guerra y apenas hay más imágenes que el antes y el después de los Distritos. Se ofrecen datos del número de fallecidos y destacan algunos de ellos, nombres que los tres conocemos. Se habla de la muerte de Snow y del asesinato de Coin y la forma en que su artifice, Katniss Everdeen, fue exculpada, y a esto le sigue una exposición con las diferentes versiones del asesinato de Coin en relación a Gale Hawthorne y la trampa que el mismo confecciono y que sería la responsable de las muertes de decenas de niños (entre ellos Primrose). La locución explica que Gale declaró, junto con otros responsables de la operación, no tener conocimiento de dónde iba a ser esta utilizada. Al parecer Alisma y Dandelion no tenían idea alguna de la responsabilidad indirecta del _tío _Gale en la muerte de Prim, y eso los deja algo confundidos.

Cuando terminamos todo el recorrido los hermanos Mellark tienen poco más que conocer de la historia de Panem, de sus padres, y de ellos mismos con relación a todo aquello. Hemos entrado al Museo a primera hora de la mañana y salimos al cierre, me encuentro saturado, pero aún así vamos a cenar a una bocadillería, eso sí, seguidos por la escolta, y contesto a todas las cuestiones que les han dejado intrigados. Cuando acabamos el bocadillo y la bebida y ya no parece haber ninguna inquietud más que atender, los hermanos se quedan en silencio. Alisma apoya la mejilla en el hombro de Dandy y suspira, entonces Dandelion dice:

-Me siento completo- Alisma asiente, y yo creo comprender su sensación perfectamente.

.

Los Mellark vuelven a casa, yo termino mi misión de cubrir aquellos acontecimientos, escribo algunos artículos y algunos editores del periódico estatal pretenden encargarme nuevas columnas de diferentes temas políticos, me ofrecen una suma atractiva por ello pero no me interesa escribir columnas poco críticas que se dediquen a alabar al gobierno. Aún cuando el gobierno tenga la mejor intención en su mandato, algún error cometerán, y yo no colaboraré en encubrirlos.

El tiempo pasa a la misma velocidad que los años anteriores, aunque a ratos me parece más tortuoso porque hay un tiempo que no olvido: aquella última semana de Agosto que pasé con Alisma. Los recuerdos me visitan en el momento menos oportuno. En mitad de un examen, cuando escribo, antes de dormir, cuando despierto, o cuando beso a una chica.

El invierno se me echa encima y observo como Alisma y Adahy cada vez tienen mayor complicidad, en sus juegos, en sus miradas, en la forma en que se hablan. Que yo sepa no se hacen llamar _novios _ni se han puesto ninguna etiqueta en particular, pero hay algo entre ellos que se afianza cada minuto que pasa, aunque yo no pueda verlo.

Diría que me duele, diría que me quita el sueño, pero estoy demasiado cansado para sentirme afectado y, al fin y al cabo, esto no cambia nada.

Poco a poco se me va pasando aquella ansiedad extraña, aquella añoranza del tacto de aquella chica, mi familia, mi amiga, y seguramente la única mujer que ha despertado en mí esa sensación de estar enamorado. He vivido cosas más o menos intensas, pero nunca me había visto tan atormentado. Que se me pase no quiere decir que lo haya olvidado, en el fondo de mi corazón añoro sentirme así.

Cuando llega fin de año todos nos reunimos en la casa de los Mellark. El bebé Hawthorne, Eïjah, es el foco de atención de todos, como no podía ser de otra manera. Celebramos el año que entra entre risas, abrazos, bromas varias de Haymitch, unas lágrimas en la cara sonriente de mi madre, bajo mi brazo, un beso espontáneo de Adahy a Alisma, el alboroto de los mellizos, los ladridos de la loba, y Dandelion intentando escapar de los tirones de mejilla de los familiares, hasta que yo mismo le atrapo y le torturo.

A las tantas de la madrugada Haymitch está tirado en el sofá, con un somnoliento Gale, ambos han hecho demasiados brindis, han terminado brindando por cualquier cosa, la luz de la lampara o que se encendiera la televisión, resultaba muy cómico. Johanna, Peeta y Eleanor recogen la mesa y rechazan mi ayuda. Mi madre hace rato que se fue a dormir a la habitación de invitados. Katniss acuna a Eïjah que había despertado abruptamente emitiendo un débil llanto que fue suficiente para que ella se ocupara de él. Los mellizos se encuentran con Dandelion viendo una película de ciencia ficción, aunque los tres cabecean en la alfombra, y Adahy está sentado junto a ellos como un niño grande, de hecho él es el único bastante despierto y activo a estas horas.

En cuanto a Alisma, la busco con la mirada, pero no la encuentro, así que salgo al balcón y la veo observando las estrellas, mientras de su garganta escapa una melodía que me es familiar.

Cuando me mira se para el tiempo. Si hay algún azul más poderoso que el de su mirada lo desconozco.

-Feliz año, Fin.

.

_(Pov Katniss)_

Que el tiempo pasa y nada malo nos ocurre es un hecho. Antes de que sea capaz de asimilarlo mis niños dejan de ser niños, poco a poco. Peeta y yo observamos como se obran los cambios con una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza. Por suerte, nuestros hijos siguen comportándose con nosotros como dos cachorros, nos buscan cuando algo les duele, incluso cuando ellos mismos no saben qué les ha hecho daño.

Algo más de dos años después de la Gala de la Generación de la Esperanza, del entierro de Paylor y de las elecciones para ratificar el nuevo Gobierno, nos encontramos en la playa del Distrito cuatro. Peeta le pone protector solar a Dandelion que solo quiere salir disparado con su mejor amigo Jeffrey. Beete y su mujer pasan con nosotros las vacaciones por segundo año, en este momento nadan tranquilamente en el mar. Dandelion es más alto ya que su hermana, tiene la corpulencia de Peeta, mis ojos y una expresión que mezcla mi frialdad y la humanidad de Peeta. Ha cumplido catorce años y en su cuerpo empiezan a haber señales de su forma adulta. Es un híbrido entre un niño y un adulto, pero sus hormonas parecen tan controladas como todo en él. Es un chico frío, serio, crítico y extremadamente sensible. Se relaciona poco y siempre con las mismas personas, los chicos del trece, y el hijo de Beetee. Sus notas académicas son tan asombrosas que pasa limpiamente un curso tras otro, con matrículas de honor. En la escuela le hacen algunos cuestionarios para enforcarle profesionalmente, pero él solo quiere pintar, aunque se interesa de una forma preocupante por la política y los asuntos relacionados con el gobierno, hasta tal punto que Finnick y él llegan a hablar de acontecimientos que ni Peeta ni yo conocemos.

En cuanto Alisma, su belleza es tan asombrosa como su capacidad de comprensión, su inteligencia emocional, en ese aspecto compensa a su hermano, y a mí. Su silueta pequeña y delgada como la mía se combina con un atractivo fuerte, sereno e inocente, heredado totalmente de Peeta. Sus ojos son los ojos de su padre y hace que la ame de una forma arrebatadora. Mis hijos, lo más importante de mi vida junto con Peeta, imaginarme la vida sin ellos, pensar en no haberlos tenido, me pone el vello de punta. A veces incluso yo, que nunca fui especialmente cariñosa, les abrazo de forma asfixiante, les reclamos a mi lado, no me importa la edad que tengan, deben permitirme que les prepare el desayuno, que les bese al darles las buenas noches, que les peine, que les adore en cada gesto porque ellos son mi vida, nuestra vida.

Cada respiración de nuestros hijos nos arrebata el alma y no las devuelve más viva y más cálida.

Peeta y yo nos encontramos en una pequeña playa, bajo la sombrilla, bebiendo un refresco. Peeta está sentado tras de mí, yo me apoyo en su espalda. Acaricio la perla que pende de mi cuello, y él besa mi pelo. Alisma y Adahy están sentados en la orilla del mar, con las manos enlazadas, Dandelion corre detrás de Jeffrey que prepara un circuito extraño que asciende por una palmera.

-Van a prender fuego a algo- comenta Peeta, risueño. Yo suspiro y llamo a mi hijo, que viene a regaña dientes.

-Qué- dice secamente.

-¿Qué hacéis?- inquiere Peeta con paciencia, Dandy nos explica técnicamente lo que están haciendo y no entendemos nada- En mi idioma, cielo- dice Peeta.

-Un pequeño productor de energía eólica- Peeta carraspea, porque sigue sin entenderlo.

-¿Podéis quemar algo?- Dandelion se ríe.

-Lo dudo, ¿Me puedo ir ya?

-Paciencia, Dandelion- le regaño. El hijo de Beetee celebra que se encienda una radio que tienen enganchada al circuito que acaba en una especie de ventilador sobre la palmera.

-¡Genial, ya me lo he perdido!- se queja Dandy.

-Vale, vale, márchate- accedo, y sale disparado. Luna, que está tumbada junto a nosotros, le mira con las orejas apuntando cómicamente al cielo.

Finnick llega más tarde y se sienta junto a nosotros, le acaricio el hombro y le pregunto qué tal está. Con el tiempo el chico, antaño melancólico y apagado, ha mejorado mucho. Se enfrenta al último año de sus estudios, ha decidido hacer su trabajo de fin de carrera en Nueva Europa durante seis meses, y ninguno de los que nos relacionamos con él habitualmente soportamos la idea de que se marche medio año. Finnick trae unos bocadillos para los chicos, los mellizos Hawthorne, que se pasan la vida juntos, llegan corriendo de su grupo de amistades del cuatro que han venido con ellos hasta la cala, y toman los bocadillos dándole la gracias a Finnick.

-¿Qué tal van los preparativos?- le pregunta Peeta, Finnick le mira con el verdor de sus ojos aumentado por el raudal de luz de la playa, tan arrebatador y precioso como siempre.

-Bien, está todo hecho, aunque necesito un ordenador nuevo, tengo que mirar eso. Uno que pueda llevar allí, ya sabes- Finnick nos explica algunas novedades del proyecto y ambos le escuchamos atentamente.

Alisma llega, con su gracioso bikini de topos y le agradece a Finnick el bocadillo con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿De qué viaje habláis?- pregunta melodiosamente, y entonces me doy cuenta de que todavía no lo habíamos hablado con nuestros hijos.

-Finnick se marcha a Nueva Europa- comenta Peeta, ella mira gravemente a Finnick, cuando llega Adahy.

-¡Ey, qué pasa Finny!- dice con alegría -¿No te bañas hoy?

-Luego, llevo todo el verano en remojo- se ríe él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?- inquiera Alisma, todavía con una expresión extraña.

-Seis meses- dice Finnick serenamente, Alisma parece perdida, no me había planteado hasta qué punto podía afectarle la marcha de Finnick, y ahora comprendo que debería haberse enterado de otra forma. Entonces Peeta se levanta de repente e invita a Alisma a pasear con él.

-¿Pero por qué te tienes que ir?- dice Alisma, con la voz quebrada, mientras Peeta le coge la mano -No entiendo nada, ¿Por qué no lo sabía?

-Ali, es por estudios- dice Ada, que le cubre los hombros con su brazo, pero ella se zafa. Los cuatro la miramos extrañamente, me da la impresión de que está muy disgustada.

-¿Por qué no me lo has contado, Fin?- se queja.

-Te dije que lo estaba pensando- deja caer Finnick, con las mejillas un poco encendidas.

-Que lo estabas pensando- gruñe Alisma, con los ojos brillantes, y Peeta consigue llevársela.

.

Nos quedamos a solas con Adahy y recuerdo cuando era un bebé, y al mismo tiempo me parece tener en frente a mi mejor amigo Gale cuando éramos jóvenes. Se come su bocadillo con la mirada ausente, hasta que Finnick le pregunta qué ocurrió con el atletismo, y él nos habla de que se necesita ser más aerodinámico. Entonces cuenta que ha elegido formarse en la Academia de Defensa, la cual está en el Nuevo Núcleo, y ahora entiendo el disgusto de Alisma, se va a quedar sin sus dos amigos.

-Por eso se ha debido poner así Ali...- murmura Adahy- Vamos a desaparecer los dos- y sonríe tristemente.

Me siento un poco angustiada, la forma en que se hacen adultos es arrebatadora, pero inevitable.

.

_(Pov Alisma)_

Mi padre solo pasea conmigo en silencio, me como mi bocadillo que se mezcla con mis lágrimas y desisto porque no puedo tragar el bocado. Él me da agua y yo bebo, y al final le abrazo sollozando, y lloro por tantas cosas que no sabría ponerlas en orden.

-Adahy también se va- consigo decir.

-Algo me dijo Gale, estaba detrás de ello, no va a participar en nada peligroso- me limpio las lágrimas.

-Lo sé, quiere trabajar con su padre en Coordinación, son cuatro años de formación fuera de aquí- sollozo.

-Finnick solo se va seis meses- dice mi padre, y me acaricia el pelo- Podemos convencer a tu madre para ir a verle en Navidades.

-¿Es que en Navidades tampoco vendrá?- la voz sale por mi garganta afilada, dolorosa.

-No, cariño, estará allí los seis meses.

-¿Y Annie?- inquiero, intentando aferrarme a algo para impedir su marcha.

-Annie lo comprende, ella está bien, los que no estamos bien somos nosotros cuando no la entendemos. Annie ha fabricado el lugar donde encuentra paz, y con Johanna se siente muy tranquila.

-¿No se preocupará por su hijo?- añado, a la desesperada.

-Pueden hacer videoconferencias, no pasará nada, estará bien. Si algo ocurriera sencillamente Finnick volvería- un violento sollozo me atrapa cuando creía que ya había parado de llorar, aunque me doy cuenta de que las lágrimas se me han secado en los ojos.

-Menos mal que tú no vas a ninguna parte, papá- musito, abrazándole la cintura.

-Claro que no, ni mamá ni yo iremos a ningún sitio, nos quedaremos con vosotros, siempre- me relajo en sus brazos, poco a poco, el aire vuelve a entrar sin hacerme daño- Pero algún día tú, como ellos, también harás tu vida.

-No, yo siempre estaré en el Distrito doce, en la Aldea- miro a mi padre, me sonríe y me acaricia la mejilla.

-Si estudias medicina tendrás que ir al Distrito cuatro- sentencia, y entonces clavo mis ojos en la arena de la playa.

-Estudiaré algo que se imparta aquí.

-No te limites así- suspiro y aprieto de nuevo la mejilla contra él.

Después de un rato consigo comer el bocadillo y terminar mi refresco. Mi padre mira el horizonte y yo con él, y entonces nos levantamos al mismo tiempo para volver con los demás, pero antes de hacerlo me mira fijamente y me dice una última frase.

-Deberías hablar con Finnick.

.

Debería hablar con Finnick pero no lo hago y el verano va pasando y se acerca septiembre, fecha en la que tanto él como Ada se irán.

Estoy desnuda bajo la sábana, el aire del ventilador me mueve el pelo, y recuerdo la primera vez que hice el amor con Adahy, hace apenas un mes. Ahora estamos los dos en su cama, de su casa en la capital del Distrito cuatro, él duerme profundamente, también desnudo, me giro para contemplar su perfil aceitunado, sus pestañas oscuras, su flequillo enmarcándole el rostro. ¿Los dos asumimos que todo acabará cuando se marche? Le acaricio el puente de la nariz y él se rasca de forma graciosa, finalmente abre los ojos y me mira, pone gesto de fastidio y me abraza de la cintura, adhiriendo su piel a la mía. Mira el reloj de mesa por encima de mi hombro.

-¿Van a venir tus padres?- inquiero.

-No, les dije que queríamos pasar el día juntos, no va a venir nadie- asegura, y roza su nariz con la mía y me besa profundamente. Y quizá porque estoy nostálgica no dejo de recordar cada segundo de aquella vez en que ambos perdimos la virginidad en este mismo lugar.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos mientras él se sitúa sobre mí y siento que todo lo que hago forma parte de una despedida. Su cuerpo y el mío son uno en cuestión de instantes, estar con él ha sido como haber alargado aquel baile en la Gala, haberlo llevado a todos los aspectos de nuestra relación. Ahora, la última canción suena para nosotros.

Esa noche cenamos cualquier cosa que nos hacemos rápidamente y él pone música en el salón y bailamos durante un tiempo indefinido, después bajamos a la playa y paseamos en silencio, finalmente contemplamos la luz sobre los veleros y nos besamos una y otra vez, y sé que él ha sido verdaderamente mi primer amor y que siempre le recordaré.

-Te estás despidiendo de mí, ¿Verdad?- pregunta, en susurros.

-Nos estamos despidiendo mutuamente, ¿No es así?- sus ojos brillan y siento una congoja pesada y cruel en todo mi ser cuando una lágrima resbala por su mejilla.

-Me voy, pero Finnick vuelve, no seas tonta- ronronea.

-Te amo.

.

Adahy se va el primer día de Septiembre, pero sus padres no están dispuestos a ver apenas a su hijo, así que lo arreglan todo para que venga dos fines de semana al mes, y para visitarle ellos y sus hermanos otros dos. Gale no tiene tanta preocupación porque él pasa temporadas en el Nuevo Núcleo. Johanna y él superan una crisis importante porque no comparten la misma opinión acerca de los estudios de Adahy, pero realmente Ada desea trabajar con su padre, y ante eso no hay nada que hacer.

Finnick marchará más tarde, a mediados de mes, y yo solo tengo alrededor de una semana para hablar con él, y ni siquiera sé qué quiero decirle. Al final, un día cualquiera tras la marcha de Adahy, llamo a su teléfono móvil y él no contesta, diez minutos más tarde escucho el timbre del dispositivo y es él. Como de costumbre tarda en hablar cuando atiendo la llamada con un _hola._

-Hola- dice por fin.

-Me gustaría que habláramos antes de que te marcharas, los dos solos, una conversación de verdad.

-¿Por teléfono no, verdad?- inquiere con cierta angustia.

-No- me río.

-Mejor, lo detesto.

-A mi tampoco me gusta mucho.- agrego.

-Una voz sola no dice nada- sentencia él mientras sonrío.

-Anotaré eso en el bloc de "frases célebres de Odair"- digo, y realmente ese bloc existe, aunque es más bien ideas mías o ideas que me sugiere que yo anoto para que él las utilice después.

-Está bien, me gusta- ríe él también -¿Cuándo quieres que vaya?- me encojo de hombros.

-¿Cuándo te marchas?- inquiero, rascando el dobladillo de mi falda.

-El dieciséis.

-No sé por qué te lo pregunto, de todos modos quiero verte lo antes posible- confieso.

-¿Ahora?- miro mi reloj, son las doce del mediodía del sábado.

-¿Te quedas a cenar?

-Puedo quedarme a dormir también, si quieren tus padres, Johanna está aquí, anda muy deprimida por lo de Adahy- asiento al otro lado y suspiro- ¿Tú cómo lo llevas?

-Claro que mis padres quieren. Lo llevo bien, hablamos bastante, iré a verle de vez en cuando...- comento.

-¿Seguís saliendo?- pregunta él, después de unos segundos de silencio.

-No salíamos en realidad, es decir lo nuestro no tenía nombre antes, ni lo tiene ahora- aclaro- Bueno, ahora se podría llamar amistad- resoplo- No, no salimos.

-Vale- dice él en un hilo de voz.

.

Alrededor de las seis escucho su coche, estaba hablando por teléfono con una amiga, la hija de quien fuera una de las mejores amigas de mi padre, Delly Cartwrigth, entonces la digo que Finnick acaba de llegar y ella se ríe y cuelga abruptamente. Miro por la ventana y veo su coche viejo y destartalado aparcando y salgo corriendo escaleras abajo. Cuando sale reprimo las ganas de colgarme de su cuello. Está más moreno que nunca, con ese tono canela que adquiere a final del verano, y me parece más alto que la última vez que le vi. Me coge la cintura y me besa la mejilla, cuando nos giramos vemos a mi padre en la puerta con un gesto que no sabría definir.

Dandelion se muere por enseñarle a Finnick las cosas raras que ha hecho con su amigo Jeffrey, y por preguntarle sobre algunas cosas que ha leído en el periódico acerca del nuevo gobierno. Yo me enfurruño un poco porque mi hermano le acapare pero pienso que tengo todavía todo el domingo para estar con él.

Merendamos los cinco, hablamos animadamente, Finnick está muy entusiasmado con su viaje. En Nueva Europa se están instalando los originarios del Distrito trece que así lo deseen. Toda la familia Cub se marchará, incluidos los amigos de Dandy, pero él está alegre por ello porque mis padres han prometido que iremos al continente. Woody Herman, líder de su diseminado pueblo, es el encargado de liderar el cambio, y su gobierno será ratificado cuando se pueble la región denominada Nueva Europa. Dandelion está muy interesado en este asunto, y a Finnick le encanta explicarlo.

Por fin, después de la cena, podemos salir a pasear, aunque a mi madre no le gusta que salga de noche. Le prometo que no llegaré tarde y me dejan marchar.

Finnick y yo caminamos hasta lo que fue La Veta, ahora se llama igual pero mis padres dicen que todo ha cambiado, que nada tienen que ver estas bonitas casas prefabricadas con los habitáculos que poblaban la zona en sus tiempos. Llegamos a la plaza de la justicia, en frente del Edificio de Justicia, y nos sentamos en un banco bajo la luz de una farola y aspiramos el aroma de los parterres de menta y hierba buena que bordean la fuente. Después de un largo silencio me toma la mano, entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y nos miramos sin decir nada. Él hace algo realmente extraño que me conmueve profundamente. Coge mi mano, pone mis dedos sobre mis labios y los besa, con los ojos cerrados, pero yo no puedo cerrar los míos. No soy capaz. Cuando se despega sonríe.

-Sigo viviendo en esa semana de Agosto- y de nuevo ese ardor en mis ojos.

-Oh por favor- susurro- Estoy tan harta de llorar- y al final me río -Llevo un mes horrible.

-¿Un mes? Siempre has sido una llorona- me aparta un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y sus labios tan cerca de los míos me tientan. Río, mientras las lágrimas se cuelan por mi boca.

-Yo también- consigo decir abruptamente.

-Tu también qué- inquiere, linealmente, y me aprieta la nariz con el dedo índice, como cuando era una niña y él decía que esa era la única forma de apagarme.

-Lo sabes perfectamente- sollozo.

-Dilo, por favor- susurra, tan cerca de mi rostro.

-Yo también sigo viviendo en esa semana- consigo decir, sonríe más y casi estoy enfadada porque el sonría tanto y yo llore tantísimo.

-Vas a tener que llamar a la policía dentro de unos minutos, creo que voy a cometer un delito- ríe como un idiota, yo frunzo el ceño.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañada.

-Porque voy a besar a una menor- se acerca más, nuestros labios se rozan.

-Exagerado- musito, sobre ellos.

-¿Lo consientes?- susurra sensualmente.

Y no me molesto en contestar. Volatilizo la distancia que nos separa y cubro el espacio entre sus labios.

.

Besar a Finnick Odair es como desaparecer. Esa es la frase que mejor definiría todo lo que sentí, o quizá debería decir todo lo que no sentí, porque no sentí mi cuerpo, ni mi mente, ni el lugar, ni el aire, solo su boca y la mía y todo el universo que desplegó, por fin, a través de aquella humedad suave e íntima en la oscuridad absoluta.

Me acaricio los labios, sobre mi cama, pensar que está tan cerca me vuelve loca. Solo quiero entrar en su cama y besarle hasta que amanezca, decirle otra vez cuanto le amo y que él me lo diga a mí, de nuevo, porque nunca podré cansarme de escucharlo. Miro mi reloj de pulsera y doy mil vueltas en la cama. No puedo soportarlo, tengo que levantarme, y así lo hago.

Abro la puerta de su cuarto después de asomarme al de Dandelion y al de mis padres, él está bocarriba mirando al techo, despierto, me mira y se levanta. Los dos salimos al balcón y nos besamos largamente, con nuestras manos unidas bajo su mentón.

-¿No crees que ya tendremos tiempo para hacer esto?- pregunta suavemente, su mano me acaricia la cintura y yo siento como eso enciende todo mi cuerpo y necesito fundirme con él porque parece que voy a desaparecer si no lo hago.

-No lo sé- susurro- Lo necesito ahora- y volvemos a besarnos, él atrapa mis labios, yo atrapo los suyos, trazo un camino hasta su cuello, apoyándome en las puntas de mis pies y beso un punto suave y de un aroma embriagador, tras su oreja. Intento recuperar la respiración con mis labios sobre ese punto mientras le escucho suspirar.

-Me gustaría hablar con tus padres antes de marcharme- me dice, tras abrir los ojos que tenía cerrados con expresión de paz.

-Yo también quiero estar presente- comento, ambos nos apoyamos entonces en la baranda del balcón, y miramos la luna.

-¿Estás totalmente segura, verdad? No te ofendas por la pregunta- le tomo la mano y la beso.

-No me ofendo, Fin. Estoy segura, quiero vivir contigo y con Annie y estudiar medicina, y si todo va bien, quiero seguir viviendo contigo para siempre- ríe- Me encanta verte reír- le confieso.

-Y pensar que una vez te dije que _siempre _no era para nosotros- niega con la cabeza y hace una mueca sutil.

-Eras joven e ingenuo- me burlo, él me da un golpecito suave en el hombro, mientras chasquea la lengua.

-Quería esperar a que tuvieras dieciocho, lo juro, quería esperar para lo de hoy. Ni siquiera sabía si me rechazarías- le miro escéptica.

-No digas tonterías, Fin.

-Pensaba que Adahy y tú...

-Y pensabas bien- comento -Espero que esto no te siente mal, pero si tu no existieras él sería esa persona, a lo mejor soy corta de miras, no lo sé, pero nunca vi más allá de vosotros.

-Eso es mucho mejor que ir picoteando el cariño de cualquiera- deja caer, con cierta amargura.

-No pienses así, es solo diferente, cada uno de los dos hemos tenido diferentes experiencias, nada más- asiente- Acaso me dirás que no las has disfrutado...- murmuro con tono rencoroso, me mira con expresión sorprendida.

-¿Estás celosa, Mellark?- sisea, y me hace girar para agarrarme la cintura.

-Oh sí, tengo celos con efectos retardados, Odair- los dos prorrumpimos en carcajadas.

-Pues ya no tendrás más- ronronea, y volvemos a besarnos.

.

El domingo hablo con Adahy y le cuento que he decidido ir a vivir con Finnick, él lo toma a bien, de hecho parece alegre por mí y asegura que me visitará. Le digo que todavía no se lo he contado a mis padres pero él cree que no va a haber problema.

Finnick y yo hablamos primero con mi padre. Ha pasado toda la mañana del domingo pintando con Dandelion así que le abordamos cuando se está tomando un café en el porche, mientras mi madre prepara la comida.

-¿Queréis algo?- pregunta, con gesto de incredulidad, Finnick y yo debemos de estar mirándole con un aspecto bastante inquietante.

-En realidad, sí- dice Finnick -Queríamos hablar contigo- y entonces mi padre repara en nuestras manos unidas y sonríe como si ya lo supiera.

Básicamente mi padre no se sorprende demasiado, y no hace falta explicarle mucho, aunque ve complicado decírselo a mi madre sin que le de un patatús.

-Todavía queda un año para ello- digo, pues hasta el año que viene no empezaría los estudios superiores.

-Al menos tu madre, y yo, tendremos un año para prepararnos...- comenta mi padre, con una mano posada sobre su boca.

Cuando entra a la cocina mi madre debe de notarle algo porque la escucho increparle e intentar sacarle la información a la desesperada, al final mi padre le dice que hable con nosotros. Ella llega con su delantal, blandiendo una cuchara de madera, cuando se da cuenta de que ha salido de la cocina con aquel utensilio vuelve y se lo deja a mi padre junto con el delantal, y él termina de cocinar.

Le explicamos a mi madre lo que ocurre y se queda bloqueada. Después de un rato en que Finnick y yo le planteamos lo que queremos hacer, es decir, vivir juntos, con Annie, los cuatro años que duren mis estudios, suspira.

-No lo pensaré hasta que no llegue el momento- sentencia, y nos besa a los dos y se marcha a su habitación.

.

El domingo cae y sé que cuando Finnick se vaya no le veré hasta el día en que salga de viaje y le despidamos en el aeropuerto.

-¿Y si todo esto no fuera más que una fantasía irreal?- suspira Finnick, estamos sentados en la pradera, contemplando la puesta de sol- Y si cuando me conozcas más, en la vida cotidiana, te cansas de mí.

-O tú de mí.

-No, yo no, estoy seguro- arguye.

-Tengo la certeza de que eso no pasará.

-¿Crees que pasará un año tras otro y querrás seguir conmigo?- pregunta, mirando el horizonte para después mirarme a mí.

-Sí- aseguro, él levanta mi mano y la besa. Entonces pone un gesto raro, como si hubiera pensado algo censurable.- ¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Has puesto una cara- se ríe.

-No he puesto ninguna cara- le beso.

-Sí, has puesto un gesto como... como si hubieras mordido un limón- río yo.

-Déjalo estar- murmura, haciendo un aspaviento con la mano.

-No quiero- chasquea la lengua.

-Venga Ali, en serio, olvídalo- pongo gesto severo.

-¿Tan pronto vamos a discutir?- él suspira, le guiño un ojo.

-He pensado algo muy precipitado , ridículo y peliculero.

-Me encanta- afirmo- ¿El qué?- vuelve a hacer un chasquido con la lengua, me mira y mira el horizonte alternativamente- ¿Hay algo que te avergüence?- me burlo.

-Sí.

-¿Lo que no quieres decir?- asiente -Bueno, vale, no insisto- accedo, y suspiro dejándome caer hacia atrás en el césped, él me mira de reojo, se tumba de costado y juega con los dedos en mi esternón, con la cara apoyada en su otra mano.

-Iba a decir que si pasa el tiempo y realmente es así es posible que...- se calla, parece ruborizado, frunce el ceño otra vez con la misma cara que antes- Que algún día quiera casarme contigo- me quedo petrificada, hasta que vuelvo a sentir mi corazón bombear sangre. -¿No vas a decir nada?- dice con timidez. Carraspeo.

-¿"Sí, quiero"?- él se deja caer y su cabeza golpea el mullido césped, se tapa los ojos con el dorso de la mano y parece contener una risa. Me siento sobre su abdomen y le beso el cuello hasta que deja caer sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y suspira.

Me incorporo sobre él, me mira entre sus pestañas ligeramente quemadas por el sol, extiende una mano y con un dedo recorre el contorno de mi cara, después me empuja suavemente con su mano en mi nuca, y apoyo mi mejilla en su pecho, concentrándome en el sonido regular de su corazón.

.

Mi madre tiene un acceso de pánico el mismo día que Finnick sale a Nueva Europa. Dice que no le gustan los aviones. Los Hawthorne, Annie, mi hermano, mis padres y yo, y algunas amistades de Finnick, le hemos despedido en el aeropuerto hace unos instantes. Mi padre cree que mamá se va a desmayar, está alteradísima.

Cuando llegamos a casa tiene que tomarse un tranquilizante para poder frenar el temblor que le recorre todo el cuerpo. Me pregunto cómo lo llevará cuando dentro de un año, si todo va bien, me mude con Finnick ¿Tendrá pesadillas? ¿Pensará que algo me puede ocurrir lejos de ella? No lo sé.

Cuando me siento en el descansillo de la puerta que da al huerto, recuerdo a Finnick perderse en el pasillo hacia el avión, despediendose con la mano. Y recuerdo su beso en un rincón de aquel pasillo, fuera de la vista de todos, aunque todos ya supieran que nos estábamos dedicando nuestra particular despedida.

Seis meses, seis meses sin su tacto, sin su presencia, sin su aliento cosquilleando mi oído. Seis meses y después, ¿Y después?


End file.
